Entre Asas e Olhos
by Milk Mouse
Summary: Ele um anjo ruivo, sempre foi o tomate no omelete, na grande frigideira que era o paraíso. E foi exatamente quando achou a azeitona de sua empada, o ovo que faltava na sua marmita, que as coisas começaram a pegar fogo em todos os sentidos CAP. 38 ON LINE
1. Altos, Loiros, de Olhos Azuis

Céu, conhecido mais popularmente como paraíso, a morada dos anjos. Bem, eu sou um anjo, e não acho isso nenhum paraíso... Na verdade, eu estou mais pra cupido. Ou como chamam "Desencalhador Profissional". Não posso reclamar do meu trabalho, sou o melhor do ramo. Meu chefe me ama e todos os outros "Desencalhadores" me odeiam. Ou melhor, não **podia** reclamar. 

Eu sabia que por trás das "férias" que ganhei de meu chefe tinha alguma coisa. Quer dizer : Por que meu chefe me daria passagens de 30 dias para um cruzeiro na Via Láctea?.

Algo dentro de mim gritava : Himura, aí tem coisa! Ah, me desculpem, esqueci de me apresentar, Meu nome é Kenshin...Himura Kenshin. Gostaram da minha apresentação? Bem estilo James Bond né? Bem, continuando... Sou um anjo... Ou melhor um "Desencalhador Profissional". Não sou exatamente a pessoa mais querida por meus colegas de trabalho... Na verdade nunca fui. Quando cheguei aqui, todos me olhavam estranho. Por que? Bem, se você resolver olhar a população celeste de cima, parecerá uma grande omelete. E eu? Bem, eu era um tomate no meio da omelete. Traduzindo, todos aqui são loiros, altos, de olhos azuis, chega até a enjoar. Enjoar "as" anjos.

Por isso, quando eu cheguei, eu era a novidade. Um anjo ruivo, baixo de olhos púrpura, quem diria! Mas nunca me amarrei em nenhum anjo. Já elas se acorrentavam em mim. O preconceito com os anjos era grande, e aumentou ainda mais depois que eu me tornei o melhor no ramo em que me designaram.

Voltando ao assunto inicial. Eu estava voltando das minhas maravilhosas férias. 30 dias, tudo pago, Via Láctea! Aí tinha coisa... E tinha mesmo. Recebi um telefonema de meu chefe. Ele queria me ver imediatamente. Apressei-me a correr até o escritório. Não deu tempo nem de pentear minhas asas... Bem, deparei-me com "a escada rolante",dezenas de séculos de trabalho e eu nunca me dei bem com essa escada rolante. Ela parecia rir de mim, cada vez que eu me preparava para subi-la. afastei-me para ganhar impulso, ajeitei as asas e pulei, estava chegando, parecia que finalmente iria conseguir, até que a velocidade aumentou, e eu fui arremessado contra a porta da sala do meu chefe. Eu juro! A velocidade aumentou!

Levantei-me, ajeitei minha roupa branca estilo oriental, alisei as asas, e estiquei minha mão para tocar na maçaneta. Girei-a e entrei. Dei de cara com meu chefe, Hajime Saitou, sentado confortavelmente em sua cadeira atrás da mesa. Ele é um dos anjos mais altos do céu, é moreno, mas diferente de mim, ninguém ousa dizer nada. O caráter dele é pior do que seu penteado, e sua personalidade é quase tão insuportável quanto sua mania esquisita de falar. Talvez seja por isso que ele simpatizou comigo, afinal, eu também não sou loiro. Simpatizou é modo de falar, ele adora me humilhar...

Fez sinal para que eu me sentasse na cadeira a sua frente, obedeci meio contrariado, a última vez que me sentei naquela cadeira ele me deu aquela viagem, mas milagres celeste não acontecem duas vezes, por mais irônico que isso pareça nesta situação.

Kenshin : Chamou Hajime-sama?

Ele me obriga a chamá-lo assim, um dia ainda reclamarei ao "Todo Poderoso" por abuso de alto-ridade, mas provavelmente antes de chegar ao carpete do corredor do "Pai" seria esmagado por dois anjos negros, fortões e... loiros...

Saitou : Sim ruivinho, tenhi um caso para você, espero que esteja disposto depois das férias que lhe dei, feh!

Sabia que ali tinha coisa. E aquele "feh" no final da frase! Ai que ódio, isso me irrita quase tanto quanto aquelas três anteninhas que balançavam a cada vaporada que saia de sua boca já habituada com o tabaco.

Kenshin : Hai Hajime-sama, que caso quer dar a Sessha?

Senti que iria me arrepender por ter feito aquela pergunta. Engoli seco, temeroso com a resposta, ele revirou em algumas fichas, e tirou da letra "K" uma bem peculiar. Era amarela, estranhamente isso me pareceu uma indireta, amarelo... omelete... LOIRO. Lançou-a a mesa, ela parou bem a minha frente, novamente parecia que estava me provocando. Peguei-a e li o nome na capa. Petrifiquei-me.

KAMYA KAORU

Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo... Kaoru, Kamya Kaoru... Esse nome era muito conhecido no meu ramo, parece que essa garota é daquelas que acredita em contos de fadas. Esse é o tipo mais difícil porque são muito exigentes. Por isso resolvi desabafar com meus melhores amigos, que como sempre... Riram de mim...

Sanosuke : Não acredito que te deram essa missão!

Sanosuke também era alto loiro de olhos azuis, mas era meu amigo, alguns diziam que era tinta e lentes, mas nada foi comprovado, e sinceramente? Aquela bandana vermelha não combinava com nada... Ele continuava rindo de mim, aquele riso parecia um Piado, ou melhor o grasnado de um galo. Seu cabelo de alguma forma muito pouco comum, permanecia espetado com apenas três anteninhas para frente, o que o fazia parecer muito com um galo, e seu QI não ajudava muito a contrariar essa afirmação.Sem contar que aquelas três anteninhas, me lembravam meu chefe, isso me stressava profundamente. Eu esperava gargalhadas de Sanosuke, mas não de Aoshi.

Aoshi : Himura, eu acho que desta você não dá conta!

O fato era que Aoshi fazia o tipo caladão, ficava sempre no canto dele só ouvindo a conversa dos outros, mas tinha um gênio terrível, e um ar dominador desconfortável, sabe quando você se sente como um hamster numa gaiola rodando incansavelmente em sua rodinha, comendo sua comida, fazendo suas necessidades, e todos os atos rotineiros de sua pequena vida de roedor, e então você olha para o lado e depara-se com os olhos atentos de um cientista que anota e analisa TUDO sobre você, sem deixar escapar nada, nem uma palavra sai de sua boca, ele só fica ali, olhando para você fazendo com que você se sinta cada vez mais desconfortável? Era assim que a maioria dos anjos se sentia na presença de Aoshi. Hamster engaiolados usados para pesquisas ridículas, e Eu era o Hamster pelo qual ele mais se interessava, não que ele seja Gay, ele só me olha estranho... Muito estranho... Aoshi também era alto, também era loiro, também tinha olhos azuis. Alguém aí também está se sentindo deslocado?

Kenshin : Ora... Calem suas bocas, Sessha vai conseguir! Afinal, o que há de tão difícil?

Lembrem-se sempre dessa pequena fórmula : Pergunta idiota Resposta idiota. Foi isso que Sessha recebeu...

Sanosuke : Bem, ninguém nunca conseguiu porque todos os homens ela rejeitava dizendo que ainda não era o certo. Isso até é meio estranho... Será que é lésbica?

Lésbica? LÉSBICA? Claro que não! Sanosuke tem vento na cabeça não é possível! Se fosse lésbica isto constaria na ficha, falando em ficha, nem a li ainda! Ah! Mais tarde eu leio... Que ótimo, estou lidando com uma completa encalhada... Foi a última coisa que ouvi de Sanosuke, desci de elevador até o mundo dos humanos, ele estava lotado de gnomos e fadas que iam para o NigenKai para realizar desejos de humanos em dificuldades, odeio qundo isso acontece, as fadas são as maiores fofoqueiras dos mundos, se passar 4 minutos dentro de um elevador com duas delas fosse colherá informações das mais variadas, desde o resultado do último campeonato de Auréola-ball até o mais novo anjo da parada. Já os gnomos só reclamavam, era guerra daqui, Bush dali, dólar de lá e por aí vai. Finalmente, Terra. Suspirei aliviado ao pisar no solo firme, minhas asas estavam a mostra então permanecia invisível, pensei numa roupa apropriada, uma das vantagens de ser anjo é que você não precisa procurar um vestiário ou uma cabine telefônica, você só precisa alterar suas roupas atuais com magia. Mudei para um colete vermelho sem nada por baixo e uma calça jeans, tênis vermelhos também, só pra combinar. escondi minhas asas, e enquanto caminhava por Tókio, ouvia alguns suspiros, acho que não deveria ter optado pelo colete sem nada por baixo. Peguei o perfil de minha missão e passei a lê-lo.

Kenshin : Hmmmm vejamos... Kaoru Kamya, 18 anos, estudante da Toudai curso de Letras.

Virei a pagina e vi a foto, garota? GAROTA? Naquela foto ela não parecia uma garota! Era uma mulher! E muito bem formada! Não sei porque mas aquela foto mexeu comigo, aqueles olhos me enfeitiçavam, ela era tão bonita, e aqueles olhos...

Kenshin : Azuis!

Alguém mais está se sentindo... digamos... diferente da humanidade? Bem, o que importa é que eu olhei em meu relógio e constatei ser 10:00hs, de acordo com oque eu sei da Toudai ela deve estar no recreio agora. Decidi ir até a Toudai para tentar cumprir minha missão. Num passe de mágica, mudei minha roupa para o uniforme da Toudai, um uniforme normal, porém sofisticado, um zíper que enforcava os alunos o emblema da Universidade ricamente costurado e a calça mais apertada "em baixo" que eu já vi, talvez seja por isso que os alunos de lá são em sua maioria comportados, estão sofrendo de mais. Dirigi-me até a faculdade, que por sinal era enorme, toda ornamentada, capricho dos mortais...

A Toudai não é exatamente o menor prédio de Tókio, então foi fácil acha-la. A Faculdade. Já Kaoru... Claro, ela estava no recreio. Agora... Onde é o pátio do recreio? Vi várias pessoas se dirigindo a algum lugar. Segui-as. Afinal, eu não sei nada dessa escola, vi todas entrando pro uma porta, entrei também. Não era o pátio. Não mesmo.

Parecia uma sala de aula, era uma sala de aula, e como toda a sala de aula, havia uma professora. Olhei ao lado e lá estava ela, segurando-me pelo ombro, de certo achou que eu era um aluno novo... atrasado. Péssima hora para ter pouca informação...

Sua cara parecia mais uma carranca, as rugas denunciavam a idade. Óculos "fundos de garrafa" em formato de triângulos e cabelos brancos presos em um coque, muito mal feito por sinal. Vários fios escapavam emaranhados. era mais baixa que eu e meio corcunda e possuía um queixo ligeiramente grande e gordo como o resto do corpo. Tinha também alguns pelos no rosto que pareciam uma barba rente. Que medo! Isso era uma mulher ou um homem? Sorri amarelo, ela não sorriu, ao contrário, luziu a mim de uma maneira assustadora. Os pelos do rosto eriçaram-se, e eu fiz uma pequena careta, aquilo era nojento demais ela fungou ruidosamente com o nariz antes de começar a falar.

Kotomo : Esta atrasado, a prova já vai começar, descontarei isso de sua média!

Kenshin : Oro?

Era o tipo de professora que nem sabia o nome dos alunos, e nem se importava com a falta ou soma de alguns, uma humana desprezível e nojenta, muito nojenta. De qualquer maneira, eu tinha de dar o fora dali, antes que me ponham para prestar o vestibular ou antes que eu vomite a cada fungada que ela der daquele nariz encaroçado. Corri para fora da classe o mais rápido que pude, mas a pressa fez com que algumas de minhas penas ficassem na mão da professora, ela não deve estar entendo nada, mas isso não é da minha conta, antes algumas penas do que o meu estômago. Ótimo, eu posso esconder minhas asas, mas continuo soltando penas, aquele Xampu do Chou realmente não funcionou.

O importante era que estava de novo livre para procurar minha missão ou algum médico que cure a minha ânsia de qualquer forma, finalmente encontrei- a tomando lanche no pátio, escondi-me atrás de uma árvore, não queria que ela me visse. Aproveitei para fazer minha análise crítica... Pra que tantos problemas? Ela até que era bonita... Ou melhor, ela era bonita, muito por sinal... TUDO BEM, eu achei ela linda, e aqueles olhos... azuis... o mundo realmente não é justo...

Ela estava conversando com uma amiga pequena e magra, com uma gigantesca trança. A amiga Parecia muito animada, a cada frase corações pulavam de seus olhos, deve estar falando sobre algum novo aluno, ao contrário dela, Kaoru parecia não estar muito interessada mas ria amigavelmente. A outra gesticulava dançava e falava alto e depois lá estava novamente os corações saltando dos olhos... azuis... até no mundo dos humanos eu sou ligeiramente excluído... Bem isso não será um grande problema... aproximei-me e curvei- me em respeito, elas curvaram-se levemente também.

Kenshin : Com licença, a senhorita é Kamya Kaoru?

Kaoru : Sim, o que deseja?

Auréolas! A voz dela é tão suave, estou me sentindo estranho, de alguma forma estou começando a odiar o meu trabalho...

Kenshin : O nome de Sessha é Kenshin... Himura Kenshin.Muito Prazer.

Eu adoro esta apresentação...

Kenshin : Será que a senhorita poderia acompanhar-me por um momento?

Desse jeito ela pode achar que eu sou um tarado! Mas o que eu devia dizer? "Olá, será que você pode vir comigo? Eu preciso achar um homem para você sabe..." Isso não daria certo, sem contar que os olhos dela ficariam do tamanho de bolas de basquete.

Kaoru : Ãhn... Claro, Misao espere um pouco por favor.

Levei-a atrás da escola onde ninguém poderia nos ver. Agora ela realmente me achará um tarado, parabéns Himura, você conseguiu, de anjo, virou pervetido. Lá, revelei minhas asas e minha roupa se tornou branca, notei o espanto dela já que as lembranças dos outros anjos foram apagadas e antes que fugisse apavorada, chamasse o FBI o Arquivo X ou a CIA comecei a explicar.

Kenshin : Sessha é um anjo, Sessha foi mandado até aqui para ajuda-la a encontrar seu par ideal.

Kaoru : Um... anjo...

Senti-me orgulhoso em ser admirado, essa é parte boa do meu trabalho.

Kaoru : Mas eu achei que todos os anjos fossem loiros de olhos azuis.

As trevas desceram sobre mim novamente...

Kenshin : Bem... Sessha é um anjo diferente, a questão é que Sessha está aqui para ajuda-la, diga o nome de qualquer pessoa que Sessha a trará ate você.

Kaoru : Sabia que você está mais para cupido?

Ótimo, da próxima vez descerei de uma nuvem branca apenas com uma fralda, segurando um arco e flecha com ponta de coração, quem sabe assim as pessoas pensem que sou um anjo afinal...

Kenshin : Sessha, é um anjo, um anjo! E tem a missão de ajuda-la, então é só dizer um nome! Qualquer pessoa que seja, eu a trarei até você!

Ela suspirou, e encostou-se na grade a minha frente cruzando os braços, olhou-me com um sorriso no rosto e disse calmamente.

Kaoru : Me desculpe Himura-san, mas eu prefiro esperar que essa pessoa venha por conta própria.

Eu já passei por muitas coisas, muitas mesmo, algumas pediam para que eu trouxesse algum astro de Hollywood, outras, aquele amigo de infância, e algumas até o professor. Mas nenhuma, repito, nenhuma havia me dito que preferiria esperar... Não pude evitar o choque.

Kenshin : Oro?

Continua...

AeW Pessoal! Essa é minha primeira fic UA e espero que esteja boa! Estou também com outra fic pendente, por isso só conseguirei atualizar essa mais rápido se vocês mandarem coments, por isso eu gostaria muito de pedir para que vocês comentem o máximo que puderem, pois essa fic será um tanto demorada e tenho medo de desistir no meio. Então se acharam-na pelo menos interessante, comentem por favor!

Obrigada e B-jão!

Mikazuki


	2. Olhos Azuis como vários sorvetes

Qualquer um com a sanidade intacta teria desistido depois da resposta que recebi... Mas eu não... eu sou diferente! Não sou como os outros! Eu sou Ruivo! E não me venha com essa de que a tonalidade capilar não influi na sanidade, porque para mim influi e muito! Resolvi esperar por ela do lado de fora da universidade para não correr o risco de encontrar com aquele ser nojento chamado de professora, enquanto ela terminava a aula. Não podia também seqüestra-la de seus afazeres com os estudos, podia? Nesse caso podia... Mas a verdade é que estava com medo de entrar lá de novo, minha primeira impressão não foi das melhores. Apoiei minhas costas no muro ricamente ornamentado... esnobemente ornamentado seria um termo melhor. e passei a observar os mortais. É estranho olha-los com... digamos... asas nas costas. Você acaba adquirindo uma visão melhor de tudo. Vistos de cima parecem formigas. Mas não é dessa visão a qual me referi. Por exemplo... Eles olham paras as nuvens e ficam imaginando desenhos, depois param e pensam, "que besteira, isso tudo é coincidência!". Mal sabem eles, que existe um ramo no céu designado somente para isso. É isso mesmo. Chamamos isso de "arte cúmulos nimbos", Aoshi trabalha com isso, então se por um acaso, vocês olharem para o céu e tiverem a impressão de ver a escultura "o pensador" ou algum quadro de "Picasso" pode não ser mera coincidência... Continuei observando os mortais, até ouvir o estridente sinal da universidade, no meu trabalho há algo parecido mas é bem mais calminho, para entrar é "Piedade, Piedade, Jesus Amém!" e na saída : "Aleluia, Aleluia, Hosana nas alturas!". Esperei até que a vi sair com sua amiga de antes, numa conversa animada, ela olhou para mim, e despediu-se da companheira. Depois começou a caminhar aparentemente para a casa, eu não disse nada, apenas segui-a, não irei desistir, nunca falhei antes!  
  
Kaoru : Pretende continuar me seguindo?  
  
Não, vou fugir antes que você use seus lazers oculares azuis em mim e me transforme em anjo à passarinho. Dã... claro que sim...  
  
Kenshin : Me desculpe Kaoru-san, mas é meu trabalho, tenho que trazer o homem de sua vida até você!  
  
Ela parou e virou-se para mim, estava esperando uma bronca, um palavrão, um xingamento, ou bem esperançosamente o nome de um homem. Mas como pra mim as coisas sempre são diferentes.  
  
Kaoru : Será que não entende? No momento eu não quero ninguém.  
  
Kenshin : Talvez se eu segui-la, uma hora você se lembre de alguém, só não posso desistir.  
  
Não sei se ela desistiu o fato é que continuou caminhando, e eu continuei seguindo-a, até que ela parou de repente, eu pisquei não entendo o porque, até que olhei para o lado e senti meus olhos transformarem-se em melancias e meu queixo bater no chão. Dei de cara com um portão Dourado de uns 3 metros de altura, todo ornamentado, e um muro branco que pegava o quarteirão inteiro, parecia o portão do Paraíso, só falta aquele Hippie maluco o São Pedro aparecer e me oferecer uma margarida, que ele diz resolver meu problema capilar, bem não resolveu. Olhei para dentro, e avistei um grande jardim, parecia a floresta amazônica. havia um caminho que guiava até a mansão. Era de uma pedraria extremamente sofisticada, em tom bege, e todo este caminho era seguido nas laterais por arbustos podados em forma cervos, golfinho e outros animais. Lá longe, quase fora de vista, havia uma grande casa, na verdade era uma mansão, deveria ter uns cinco andares, também era branca com aspectos gregos, dois grande pilares sustentavam a cobertura da entrada, uma escada de uns vinte degraus guiava até duas portas douradas e lapidadas, que juntas tinha 6 metros horizontais e 4 verticais mais ou menos. A casa era toda branca com janelas também sofisticadas e o telhado era de um bege claro, o grande jardim estendia-se até atrás da mansão. No jardim frontal, dois grandes chafarizes com anjinhos brancos, PELADOS, enfeitavam a entrada, posso dizer que sou muito mais bonito que aqueles anjinhos com escargot na cabeça.. Isso pelo que eu consegui ver do lado de fora pois ainda nem tínhamos entrado ainda. Ela virou-se novamente para mim que continuava abismado e disse:  
  
Kaoru : Sabe o que os empregados irão pensar se me verem entrar com um estranho em casa?  
  
Kenshin : Oro?  
  
Eu ainda estava meio atordoado com tudo aquilo e não consegui responder devidamente, mas aquilo de repente me estalou. Então eu levantei-me com ar triunfante, cruzei os braços, e revelei minhas asas, uma luz branca surgiu do chão e iluminou-me. Eu levitei alguns centímetros, fechei os olhos penas vieram até mim aparentemente do céu e me rodearam por completo, deixando-me coberto, quando elas se extinguiram, eu estava novamente com minha roupa de anjo, bem, é claro que vocês não sabem como é uma roupa de anjo, porque suas memórias foram apagadas então irei explicar. É um traje branco obviamente, tem um estilo bem oriental, as mangas são japonesas e amarelas na borda, o que deixa os braços desnudos. A gola também tem estilo nipônico, e também é amarela na borda, uma faixa amarela desce desde o centro da gola até o pano amarelo na cintura, a partir daí é só uma calça branca com sapatos brancos.  
  
Voltando ao assunto em questão, eu senti-me novamente orgulhos ao notar o modo com que ela me olhava, estava impressionada, deve ter achado que eu ia me transformar num Power Ranger. isso me deixou alegre, como percebi que ela não havia entendido nada comecei a explicar.  
  
Kenshin : Nessa forma só você poderá me ver e ouvir, estou invisível para todos.  
  
Kaoru : Ah... ta...  
  
Ela ainda estava meio impressionada, mas apertou a campainha e uma voz já de uma mulher madura e amigável respondeu pelo aparelho.  
  
Tae : Residência dos Kamiya.  
  
Kaoru : Sou eu Tae.  
  
Tae : Ah Kaoru-chan! Só um momento, já vou abrir o portão!  
  
Abafei o riso.  
  
Kenshin : Kaoru-chan?  
  
Kaoru : Sem perguntas por favor.  
  
Obedeci, mas isso chegava a ser engraçado, o portão abriu-se mecanicamente, e ruidosamente. Entramos, acho que demorou uns 3 minutos até chegarmos a entrada, eu passei o caminho todo voando, com medo de quebrar algumas das pedrarias, mais uma vez a porta abriu-se sozinha dando-me uma visão do interior da casa, tudo no mais fino estilo britânico, a sala era enorme, Sofás, cristais, lareiras, tapetes, e ornamentos, desfrutavam do espaço sobre o carpete vermelho, alinhando-se ricamente. Senti-me numa casa de bonecas em Paris, não me pergunte o porque de Paris. Ouvi passos e olhei para a grande escada central, também branca com um tapete vermelho. De lá surgiu uma mulher com os cabelos castanhos presos em um coque, e uma roupa de camareira branca e preta muito bonita. Um fato curioso é que ela parecia estar sempre com os olhos fechados. Desceu as escadas e quando chegou ao térreo, reconheci-a como a mulher da campainha pela voz.  
  
Tae : Que bom que chegou Kaoru-chan!  
  
Abafei o riso novamente, ela olhou-me rapidamente em reprovação.  
  
Tae : Os criados estão terminando de preparar o almoço.  
  
Kaoru : Obrigado Tae.  
  
*Crás  
  
Ela fechou os olhos com o barulho em uma face de reprovação, como se já soubesse quem era o culpado : Eu.  
  
Olhei-a de maneira inocente, mas o vaso em pedaços ao meu lado denunciava a minha culpa. Essas asas não são fáceis de controlar, o que eu posso fazer?  
  
Tae : O Vaso Inglês! Meu Deus, mas ele caiu sozinho! O que pode ter acontecido?  
  
Ela olhou para mim de canto de olho e disse a criada.  
  
Kaoru : Um fantasma ruivo e atrapalhado, que está me assombrando provavelmente...  
  
Tae : Kaoru, você está bem?  
  
A mulher pois a mão na testa dela como se medisse a febre.  
  
Kaoru : Não se preocupe Tae, vou subir agora, só me chame para o almoço por favor.  
  
Tae : Está bem.  
  
Kaoru apertou mais o material escolar contra o peito, e subiu rapidamente as escadas num ar bem jovial, eu fui logo atrás, voando é claro. Ah se preguiça mata-se. Ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Eu não sou um fantasma como ela disse, mas ainda assim posso passar através de paredes, e assim o fiz. O quarto dela era do tamanho de um apartamento médio. Tinha uma fonte no meio do quarto, bem a frente da cama de casal, branca com lençóis de seda e panos decorativos. Havia uma grande escrivaninha com tudo que uma garota quer em aspectos de cosméticos. Dois sofás separados por um tapete entre eles, e uma lareira. O chão era branco, com pedrarias finas.um grande tapete peludo branco rodeava a cama. Estátuas e obras de arte se espalhavam pelo quarto, um grande closet, e por último uma porta de vidro que dava para uma varanda. Fiquei extremamente pasmo! Duvido que Saitou tenha um quarto assim, eu com certeza não tenho.  
  
Ela jogou o material em cima da escrivaninha ao lado, e "desabou" sobre o sofá de veludo branco, estava com um aspecto extremamente exausto, eu não entendi muito bem o porque, mas ela não parecia nada feliz. Eu me sentei no sofá a sua frente e esperei que ela começasse a falar para não correr o risco de levar um vaso na cabeça.  
  
Kaoru : Pelo jeito, eu não vou conseguir faze-lo desistir não é?  
  
Kenshin : Sessha acredita que não.  
  
Ela suspirou desanimada...  
  
Kaoru : Bem, talvez isso seja divertido.  
  
Levantou a cabeça e sorriu para mim, urgh! Aquele sorriso! Já basta os olhos, o sorriso também! Himura, aquelas féria não foram o suficiente. Talvez eu devesse ir para a Disney, mas já me sinto um rato o suficiente com Aoshi.  
  
Kaoru : Vamos fazer um teste... traga... digamos... o Brad Pitt  
  
Todas pedem a mesma pessoa para testar, bem que podiam variar e pedir alguém mais usual, por exemplo um político como... O Jan Clode Van Dame (Não sei como escreve) Suspirei, e estiquei minha mão, concentrei-me, e uma faísca surgiu, ela logo se apagou.  
  
Van Dame : Kaoru? Where Kaoru?  
  
Ela arrepiou-se com o susto, digamos que estava acesa como uma árvore de Natal, não deve ter acreditado quando eu disse "qualquer um". Apressou-se a varanda.  
  
Kaoru : Desculpe, ela morreu. Volte mais tarde certo?  
  
Fechou a porta da varanda violentamente atrás de si, com expressão aliviada.  
  
Kenshin : Morreu? Não tinha uma desculpa melhor não?  
  
Aparentemente irritou-se, olhou para mim com um olhar que congelou minhas asas. Meu Deus, Olhos frios como o gelo, e conseqüentemente : AZUIS. Que preconceito, o que a autora tem afinal? Até o Sano é loiro! Eu também não podia ser? E lentes não são tão caras são?  
  
Kaoru : Que idéia é essa de fazer o Van Dame se apaixonar por mim?  
  
Essas humanas não entendem nada mesmo! Pensam que é tudo fácil? Se assim fosse eu faria uma lata de tinta amarela se apaixonar por mim.  
  
Kenshin : Sessha só o trouxe até você, ele não está apaixonado, veio tratar de negócios imaginários.  
  
Kaoru : Ah tá...  
  
Só tinha um jeito de fazer ela se apaixonar por alguém, e esse jeito é : Pegando as fichas de todos por qual ela já demonstrou algum interesse. Estalei os dedos e várias pastas amarelas apareceram em minhas mãos. O que o céu tem com essa cor afinal ? Isso chega a ser revoltante! Acho que deus deveria gostar muito de ovos...  
  
Kaoru : O ... O que é isso?  
  
Kenshin : A ficha de todos por quem você já demonstrou interesse, talvez você se lembre de alguém.  
  
Sentei-me de pernas cruzadas e abri a primeira. Seta Soujirou. Parecia um cara legal, tinha um cabelo curto mas digamos, volumoso... Olhos castanhos, e sorri bastante, o tipo do cara que ri de qualquer piada para não chatear o amigo, e que tem uma falsa ingenuidade, extremamente indiscreta... Aquele que finge ser seu melhor amigo só para andar com sua namorada, e sorri feito um bobo para fingir não demonstrar interesse, uns chamariam de Gay, eu o chamaria de RICARDÃO. Não serve para Kaoru, mas de qualquer maneira é melhor eu perguntar.  
  
Kenshin : E esse tal de Seta Soujirou? Já saiu com ele?  
  
Kaoru : Eu deixei cair minha borracha e ele pegou para mim...  
  
Tudo bem, esses arquivos estão cada dia mais inúteis... Taquei a pasta no fogo celeste e peguei a próxima : Tanoshi Matsuo, Típico fundo de garrafa, provavelmente um CDF, currículo escolar acima da média, ta... já saquei... o típico garoto bonzinho que estuda mas sempre se dá mal com os "da pesada". Parecia ter uma deficiência no olho, um era mais aberto que o outro. E mantinha um lápis na orelha, provavelmente pois lá com cinco anos e esqueceu que ele existe porque o grafite já estava mofado. Não acredito que ela tenha tido atração por alguém assim.  
  
Kenshin : Tanoshi Matsuo?  
  
Kaoru : Quem?  
  
Kenshin : Está na sua classe.  
  
Kaoru : O Matsumongo? Ele me ajudou a estudar uma vez.  
  
Kenshin : Matsumongo?  
  
Kaoru : Apelido dele.  
  
Com assim? Essas são as listas de quem ela já tenha demonstrado interesse, ou de quem ela já tenha visto? De qualquer maneira tenho que continuar. A próxima pasta parece mais esperançosa. Vejamos... Satojima Mokuro, é... esse é mais razoável... Cabelos loiros, e curtos, olhos AZUIS... já não gostei... Educado, Sabe cozinhar, romântico, adora crianças, gentil, bom estudante, não bebe nem fuma, sem antecedentes criminais, e sedutor. Finalmente, esse ela não pode recusar!  
  
Kenshin : Satojima Mokuro?  
  
Kaoru : Mokuro?  
  
Kenshin : Sim, parece ser um bom rapaz.  
  
Kaoru : Seria, se fosse um rapaz, é uma mulher...  
  
Tudo bem¸ fiquei pasmo, por alguns minutos fiquei estático.  
  
Kenshin : URGH!!!  
  
Joguei todas as pastas na fogueira celeste.  
  
Kaoru : Desse jeito vai acabar pondo fogo na casa.  
  
Tae : Kaoru! Misao está aqui!  
  
Kaoru : Mande-a subir Tae!  
  
Misao? Deve ser aquela amiga parecida com uma doninha que a acompanhava no recreio. Posso tentar tirar algo dela, quem sabe ela saiba de alguém para Kaoru. Disfarcei-me novamente de mortal, com mnha roupa de sempre uma calça preta um colete sem mangas vermelho, aberto e tênis vermelho. De novo sem nada abaixo do colete, estou acostumado assim.  
  
Kaoru : O que pensa em fazer?  
  
Kenshin : Sessha quer conhecer essa sua amiga, Talvez Sessha descubra alguma coisa.  
  
Nesse momento a porta se escancarou, e dela pulou um ser pequeno e esguio e abraçou animadamente o pescoço de Kaoru que quase caiu para trás.  
  
Misao : Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru : Misao! O que faz aqui?  
  
Misao : Vim e visitar e ...  
  
Fui notado, ela olhou para mim de olhos esbugalhados, fiquei vermelho com aquele olhar, como um adulto sendo admirado por uma criança, ela apontou para mim e virou-se para Kaoru.  
  
Misao : Quem... quem é esse?  
  
Kaoru : Ah! Esse, esse é...  
  
Apressei-me em me apresentar antes que Kaoru diga que sou um exorcista que veio livra-la do fantas ma ruivo atrapalhado que anda assombrando a casa.  
  
Kenshin : Kenshin, Himura Kenshin. Sou um amigo de Kaoru, moro longe e vim visitá-la e hospedei-me aqui temporariamente.  
  
Ela continuava a olhar-me surpresa.  
  
Misao : Kenshin?  
  
Kaoru : Ãhn... Misao, porque não vamos tomar um sorvete? O Kenshin tem negócios a tratar e precisa ficar sozinho. Vamos lá...  
  
Misao : Es... Está bem.  
  
Elas sairam pela porta do quarto, e eu? Bem, eu sai pela varanda. Vocês não acham que eu ia deixar de segui-las acham? Liberei minhas asas e voei perto o bastante para vê-las, mas não o bastante para que elas me vissem, se bem que a "Garota Doninha" não iria me ver de jeito nenhum.  
  
Elas pararam em uma sorveteria e sentaram-se do lado de fora, era uma daquelas sorveterias que mais pareciam um restaurante, com garçom etc... Então, como eu não sou burro nem nada, afinal eu não sou loiro, me disfarcei de garçom para poder ouvir a conversa delas. Fui até a mesa, obviamente com um bigode para que não me reconhecessem.  
  
Kenshin : Pedido por favor?  
  
Kaoru estava distraída com a conversa, quando virou-se a mim, e respondeu.  
  
Kaoru : Ah sim. Vamos querer... O QUE?!?!  
  
Maldito bigode, ela percebeu. Faíscas saíram dos olhos azuis que agora tinham um tom avermelhado. Que medo, as mulheres tem o dom de virarem animais selvagens na hora da raiva. Misao olhou para Kaoru, olhou para mim, depois olhou novamente para Kaoru, a essa altura, eu já estava suando frio de tanto nervoso.  
  
Misao : O que foi Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru : N-nada não Misao...  
  
Um grande ponto de interrogação formou-se no pequeno rosto da jovem. Que desapareceu ao olhar ao lado e ver um garoto aproximando-se. O ponto foi substituído por dois coraçõe palpitantes, ela virou-se animada e assustadora para Kaoru e praticamente gritou.  
  
Misao : Olha Kaoru! É o Kaji! É o Kaji! Vai falar com ele!  
  
Kaoru : Eu acho que não é preciso Misao, ele está vindo para cá.  
  
Eu luzi ao garoto que invadia meu território. Ele ela loiro... de olhos azuis... cabelos rebeldes e ... urghhhh ALTO! Ela aproximou-se da mesa, fazendo um certo charme, passou a minha frente sentando-se em uma das cadeiras, e iniciou uma conversa rotineira, enquanto eu me remoia de ódio!  
  
Kaji : Olá Kaoru, Misao... Como vão?  
  
Melhor se você não estivesse aqui.  
  
Kaoru e Misao : Bem Kaji e você?  
  
Kaji : Vou bem obrigado, diga Kaoru, você não gostaria de sair comigo nesse sábado?  
  
Ainda bem que sou um anjo, minha magia ajudará muito agora, um plano maligno está se formando em minha mente, estendi meu dedo indicador para o balcão, e comecei a move-lo, uma colher de sorvete se ergueu e com o meu controle começou a pegar dos mais variados sabores, e coloca-los todos em cima de uma /b bandeja.  
  
Kaoru : Mas por que?  
  
Kaji : Sabe Kaoru eu gostei muito de você desde quando te conheci e...  
  
...e ele iniciou a mesma conversa de sempre, Kaoru piscou e olhou para mim, não entendeu por que eu mexia tanto o dedo, quando virou-se para a direção em que eu indicava, e quase teve um pane no sistema, seus olhos indicavam quase um desespero, eu me divertia enquanto via a bandeja já cheia de sorvete, sendo abastecida agora com cobertura.  
  
Kaoru : K-Kaji  
  
Tarde demais, com um estalar de dedos a bandeja voou de encontro a cara oxigenada do garoto, que provavelmente nunca mais vai querer ver um sorvete na vida.  
  
Continua...  
  
Queria agradecer a TODOS que me mandaram review, muito obrigada pessoal! Já estou trabalhando no segundo cap. E vou precisar mais que nunca da ajuda de vocês!! B-jus!! ^_^  
  
Mikazuki 


	3. Hippies e Santos

Já fazia quase uma hora que havíamos voltado para a mansão. Eu estava sentado no sofá, como uma criança que fez uma "coisa feia" e esperava a explosão de raiva da mãe. Nesse caso a mãe era Kamya-san. Apesar de estar com medo, eu ria por dentro da minha suposta traquinagem. E a visão que eu tive depois daquela bandeja ter acertado o "engomadinho" foi a melhor da minha vida celeste. Os olhos Azuis estavam tão esbugalhados que se tornaram roxos, os cabelos loiros arrepiados, e ele tremia tanto que parecia uma rã sendo frita. Agora se ele tremia pelo susto ou pelo sorvete, é um mistério. Sem contar que da posição em que estava ele parecia extremamente pequeno. As vezes é bom se sentir superior!  
  
De qualquer maneira, no momento eu estava esperando minha sentença, enquanto Kaoru permanecia de braços cruzados, e olhos fechados em expressão de extrema raiva em minha frente. Ela abriu os olhos e eles me congelaram, eu senti um frio na espinha, e estava pronto para rezar pedindo para que J.C. me ajude.  
  
Kaoru : Muito bem, agora me diga : Porque fez isso?  
  
Não sei... Talvez eu estivesse com raiva do fato dele ser bloiro, alto e de olhos azuis/b, ou talvez seja outro motivo, sei lá, estou meio sem idéias, mas é melhor ter uma logo porque Kaoru está extremamente impaciente...  
  
De repente o tempo parou! Não! Não é uma metáfora! O tempo parou mesmo! Alguns seres celestes tem poder para fazer isso... E julgando os fatos só tem uma pessoa no mundo que pode ter feito isso.  
  
Kenshin : Tudo bem, Hippie maluco, apareça!  
  
Como eu já esperava, um vórtice temporal surgiu no teto e dele saiu um homem barbudo de óculos redondos e pequenos, que combinavam com a faixa azul amarrada na testa, tocando um violão enquanto cantava "É preciso saber viver". Sua vestimenta era bem interessante, floral e descontraidamente colorida assim como as havaianas de segunda mão completamente rabiscadas. Alguns diriam : "Raul Seixas não morreu!". Mas como estou acostumado e habituado ao cheiro incômodo de queijo, simplesmente disse:  
  
Kenshin : O que quer agora São Pedro?  
  
Ele parou de tocar o violão e encarou-me com um sorriso nos lábios, sentou em um dos sofás e começou a afinar o violão, enquanto dirigia suas palavras a mim.  
  
São Pedro : Vejo que está tendo problemas com o broto Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin : Sua rede de informações captou isso?  
  
São Pedro : Na "real" não foi bem assim, recebi um chamado do cara lá de cima para ajudar um "mano" que havia ficado com trauma permanente de sorvetes, e "captei" o seu envolvimento. Então o Todo Poderoso me mandou para te dar uma força.  
  
Que ótimo, devem estar publicando um jornal sobre mim no além... "As trapalhadas do Anjo Ruivo", era o que me faltava, minha dignidade desceu para a estaca zero.  
  
Kenshin : E ele te contou tudo?  
  
São Pedro : Claro "xará", eu e o "Papai" somos "mano" morô? Inclusive me contou o que na "real" vai pintar com você e o "brotinho". Vai ser muito "brasa" mora? Mó "dinamite"!  
  
Legal! Agora meu futuro está revelado para todos menos para mim... Do jeito que ele fala parece que vai haver uma explosão, brasa e dinamite, não se combinam.  
  
Kenshin : O que exatamente sugere que Sessha faça?  
  
São Pedro : Escuta, vou te dar só um "toque", as vezes é melhor deixar o seu coração te guiar!  
  
Kenshin : E o que isso significa?  
  
São Pedro : Na "real"? Não faço idéia, mas foi o que o "Papi" mandou eu te dizer e com ele não tem grilo!  
  
E num piscar de olhos aquele hippie maluco sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça, cantando "Plim plom plom" fazendo o tempo voltar ao normal. Ótimo, o que temos agora? Um conselho sem sentido, e uma resposta para dar a Kaoru. Deixar o Coração te guiar... Ta, vou tentar, meu coração está batendo muito rápido para me guiar então vou simplesmente contar a verdade...  
  
Kenshin : Kaoru...  
  
Kaoru : Estou esperando.  
  
Kenshin : Na verdade Sessha não sabe porque fez isso.  
  
Kaoru : O que?  
  
Senti confusão em sua voz, claro, eu taquei a remessa de sorvete na suíça na cabeça de um loirinho e não sei porque fiz isso, muito convincente não?  
  
Kenshin : É isso mesmo, Sessha não sabe.  
  
Encolhi-me na cadeira a esperei por uma nova bronca, mas o que recebi foi uma gargalhada. Tudo bem, O mundo virou de ponta cabeça e ninguém me avisou...  
  
Kenshin : Porque está rindo?  
  
Kaoru : A cara do Kaji quando você tacou o sorvete nele foi muito engraçado!  
  
O que? Isso foi algum tipo de feitiço daquele hippie gordo?  
  
Kenshin : Quer dizer que não está brava?  
  
Kaoru : Eu deveria estar, eu queria estar, mas eu mesmo teria vontade de ter feito aquilo, não agüento mais as indiretas melosas e nojentas dele.  
  
Um ponto de interrogação surgiu em minha testa, senti-me um completo idiota. Ela virou para mim e piscou divertida.  
  
Kaoru : Esqueça isso certo? Ninguém viu mesmo...  
  
Esquece isso? Esquece isso! Como assim esquece isso? Estou me sentindo um tanto idiota com essa situação...  
  
Kaoru : Escuta vou dar uma saída com a Misao, e NÃO quero que você me siga, estou falando sério, isso se não quiser virar "anjo depenado".  
  
Como se minha "calvície celeste" já não fosse um grande problema ainda estão querendo me depenar... Bom de qualquer forma não vou me arriscar, ainda tenho muito o que fazer, por exemplo procurar um par para Kaoru, vamos ver... Por onde eu posso começar? Uma idéia passou como um furacão, decidi voltar até o além e consultar Santo Antônio, quem melhor que ele para me ajudar numa hora dessas? Sem contar da sua grande fama como psicólogo, Há há, eu falo como se isso fosse fácil...  
  
"é hora de morfar!"... Opa, desenho errado, certo, abri minhas asas e sai janela a fora em direção ao infinito... Poético não? Na verdade sai a procura do elevador do além. Isso mesmo um elevador, como você achava que os anjos vinham para a terra hein? Desciam num Arco-Íris? Claro que não, com a burocracia de hoje em dia ninguém mais desce de Arco Íris.  
  
Ouvi um estrondo enorme atrás de mim, algo me atingiu como um jato, e por ironia do destino, era um jato mesmo... Senti minha cara se espremer contra o vidro, graças a Deus ninguém consegue me ver com minhas asas abertas... Bem, pelo menos arranjei uma carona, Cheguei rapidamente até o elevador, e entrei antes da porta se fechar, como sempre estava lotado, e eu tive que ficar bem entre o Minotauro mal encarado e a Mula sem Cabeça revoltada, que desde que se casaram vivem brigando, Fui chutado rudemente para trás sentindo duas mãos me segurarem pelas costas, agradeci meio encabulado e ao me virar para trás deparei-me com duas bruxas narigudas, baixinhas, gordas e verruguentas, a que me segurou, murmurou um "Não tem de que" com uma voz rouca e maliciosa, parecia mais um corvo falando, ela desceu sua mão calejada e enrugada até o meu traseiro enquanto a outra ria baixinho, arrepiei-me de susto e nojo e afastei-me como um raio logo que a porta do elevador abriu-se, esbarrando em um gnomo que me xingou de nomes que não constam no dicionário. Caminhei um bom tempo até chegar ao Centro dos Desencalhadores, é lá que São Pedro trabalha, e é lá que EU trabalho, na verdade ele é o chefe do meu chefe. Sim, ele é o chefe de Saitou, e não posso dizer que Saitou é feliz por isso. Entrei no escritório do santo e falei brevemente com a atendente.  
  
Kenshin : Sumimasen, Sessha gostaria de falar com Santo Antônio, é sobre um caso a qual designaram-me.  
  
Atendente : Ah! Você é o ruivinho! Ele está a sua espera.  
  
Kenshin : Mas Sessha nem disse que viria!  
  
A atendente fez uma cara como se fosse dizer o maior segredo do universo.  
  
Atendente : Aprenda, ele sempre sabe de tudo...  
  
Kenshin : Es-es-está bem!  
  
Corri rapidamente até a porta fechando-a em seguida com velocidade celestial. Lá dentro havia uma grande mesa de mármore e madeira retirada da Árvore do Éden, Um computador sobre ela, e vários papéis. Sentado atrás dos papéis, quase que escondido por eles estava São Pedro que sorria alegremente para mim, ele apontou para que eu me senta-se na cadeira de veludo vermelho a sua frente, sentei-me meio nervoso. Ele começou.  
  
Santo António : Olá Ruivinho, você é muito conhecido por aqui não? Vejamos... Himura Kenshin, 1.58m, 48 Kg, Tipo Sanguíneo AB, Olhos Violeta, Cabelos Ruivos, Cicatriz em forma de cruz na face esquerda, conhecido como o Melhor "Desencalhador" profissional, mas também como "ruivinho", saiu de férias a um mês para a Via Láctea, Melhores amigos : Sagara Sanosuke e Shinomori Aoshi, um tipo bem incomum aqui no céu. Em que posso ajuda-lo?  
  
Ele se mostrou uma pessoa extremamente gentil isso fez com que me acalmasse um pouco e pudesse responder-lhe adequadamente.  
  
Kenshin : Há um caso ao qual fui designado Santo António, pelo meu superior Hajime Saitou...  
  
Mal pude concluir a frase ele me cortou com um completo relatório sobre Saitou.  
  
Santo António : Hajime Saitou, 1.83m, 71Kg, Tipo Sanguíneo O, Olhos Castanhos, Cabelos Negros, Três "anteninhas" peculiares em frente à face, Gênio difícil, e personalidade insuportável, melhor amigo : Souji Okita.  
  
Estranhei um pouco mas continuei.  
  
Kenshin : Er... Isso! Bem, ele me passou este caso um tanto peculiar, trata- se de Kamya Kaoru...  
  
Novamente fui cortado.  
  
Santo António : Kamya Kaoru, Mortal, 19 anos, 1.55m, 41Kg, Tipo Sanguíneo: O, Olhos Azuis, Cabelos negros, Muito bonita e sensível, personalidade forte e sonhadora, quando tinha 15 anos teve os pais mortos em um acidente de avião, recebendo uma herança multimilionária e a posse de uma grande empresa, é uma mulher forte e atenciosa, atualmente cursa a *Toudai (Universidade de Tóquio). De acordo com meus conhecimentos sobre os mortais, trata-se de uma Beldade.  
  
Eu não respondi, fiquei espantado em saber da morte dos pais de Kaoru, não sabia de nada disso e senti-me meio culpado por não ter considerado os sentimentos dela, mesmo contra a minha vontade, voltei novamente minha atenção para São Pedro e prossegui com minha consulta.  
  
Kenshin : Sessha Admite que não sabia de tudo o que me disse sobre ela, mas de qualquer maneira, minha vinda aqui se resume mais a um conselho do que a uma informação.  
  
Ele entrelaçou os dedos sobre a mesa e debruçou-se em minha direção, mantendo total concentração.  
  
Santo António : Estou ouvindo.  
  
Kenshin : A verdade é que Sessha não consegue pensar em ninguém que ela goste, e nem sei se Sessha quer encontrar esse alguém, sinto-me um tanto confuso e não sei ao certo o que fazer. Devo cumprir minha missão mas ela está se revelando cada vez mais difícil, o que devo fazer?  
  
Ele sorriu divertido, e virou-se para a tela do computador.  
  
Santo António : Infelizmente não sou eu a quem você deve fazer essa pergunta, mas por outro lado, felizmente sei quem pode te ajudar e estou agora mesmo mandando um e-mail para Ele, tenho certeza de que Ele te dirá o que fazer.  
  
Ele apertou o "enter" e logo após um apito do computador denunciou uma resposta, ele leu brevemente soltando de tempos em tempos sorrisos divertidos.  
  
Santo António : Bem Kenshin, posso te chamar de Kenshin? Como presumi Ele tem um ótimo conselho, o qual eu também aprovo. Ele diz o seguinte : "Chegará a hora em que você terá de decidir entre o coração e a razão, quando essa hora chegar esqueça de que é um anjo."  
  
Kenshin : Oro?  
  
Aew Pessoal!!! Brigadão pelos Reviews!! Li e amei todos!! Quem já me conhece sabe que tenho o hábito de responder a cada um na fic mesmo, mas ultimamente não ando conseguindo entrar no meu e-mail, para que possa responder devidamente a cada um, o que torna esse hábito impossível, peço desculpas a todos e prometo que no próximo cap. Colocarei as respostas, mas tenham a certeza de que li e amei todos, e cada um deles fez a diferença na publicação desse capítulo. Agora um aviso : Quem esta acompanhando a minha fic "Sakê" eu peço mil desculpas por não postar os capítulos e vou explicar o porquê disso. Antes de publicar aqui na Fanfiction.net eu publicava na Web Fanfics, mas ela está passando por reformas e atualmente descobri que o cap. 2 da Sake, não estava salvo no computador, mas sim somente publicado na Web Fanfics, o que torna impossível que eu o publique aqui. Então só me resta esperar até o site reabrir para que eu possa publicar aqui. Peço mil desculpas e espero a compreensão de todos. Peço também que deixem reviews para esta fic, pois como pode ver ela é meio complexa e demorada o que me deixa com medo de desistir no caminho, cada review é um incentivo importante para mim, disso vocês podem ter certeza. E pra quem quiser saber mais sobre mim, entre no meu blog : www.mikazuki.blogger.com.br ou conversem comigo pelo meu MSN : tatsuno_mikazuki@hotmail.com muito obrigada a todos que leram essa fic! E até o próximo capítulo! 


	4. Mundo branco, Pó Branco, Branco de Neve

Eu não sei muito bem como sai da sala de Santo Antônio, mas de alguma maneira milagrosa, quando dei por mim estava caminhando em direção ao elevador do Além. O conselho que Santo Antônio me dera era praticamente um sinônimo da frase de São Pedro, ou eles formaram um complô, ou agora o Hippie maluco lê mentes. Eu estava intrigado com tudo isso, enquanto passava pelo Bar do Noé, sim, é esse Noé... Parece que Jesus o ofereceu um cargo de importância, mas ele recusou dizendo querer se afogar em frituras para lembrar os bons tempos de dilúvio. De qualquer maneira eu sentia que havia algo estranho no ar, além do cheiro inconfortável de coxinha oleosa, sentia como se a resposta estivesse me chamando, "Kenshin!" ela dizia, e eu podia ouvir claramente, "Kenshin!" aí está ela de novo! "Kenshin!", tudo bem, isto está se tornando repetitivo...  
  
Sanosuke : KENSHIN!!!  
  
A "resposta" acertou-me com um X-cordeiro, bem no meio da cara, e após toda a mostarda e maionese escorrerem de meu rosto numa sensação nada prazerosa, pude perceber que a "resposta" era na verdade Sanosuke, que balançava as "asas" para mim irritado, me chamando para sentar-me entre ele e Aoshi, que tinha uma leve, mas bem leve expressão de embaraço. Também, com Sanosuke gritando e abanando desse jeito qualquer um ficaria embaraçado.  
  
Segurei desanimado o corrimão que tinha na lanchonete, este era a única coisa que impedia a queda de algum cliente, devido a grande oleosidade do chão. Na verdade você nem precisava andar, bastava puxar seu corpo pelo corrimão que ele deslizava facilmente, como se houvesse manteiga em seus pés, neste caso era óleo, acho que nem o China in Box dos mortais gosta tanto desse líquido viscoso, quanto o pessoal da lanchonete do Noé.  
  
Sentei-me em um dos banquinhos giratórios de frente para o balcão, com Sano a minha direita e Aoshi a minha esquerda, senti-me escorregar do banco que estava levemente "úmido", debati-me até conseguir apoiar-me no balcão, ainda meio tenso por perceber que o balcão também não estava "seco".  
  
Sanosuke : Você não sabe da última Kenshin! Adivinha quem é o novo "desencalhador" da área!?  
  
Como se isso me interessasse muito...  
  
Kenshin : Deixe-me ver... Manuel?  
  
Sano balançou negativamente com a cabeça, continuei tentando, recebendo várias afirmações negativas...  
  
Kenshin : Joel? Gabriel? Rafael? Abel? Noel?  
  
Sanosuke : não, não, não, não, e... Noel? Ele já não é São Nicolau?  
  
Kenshin : Tem razão, perdoe-me o erro, Espero ainda receber algo esse natal...  
  
Sanosuke : De qualquer maneira, o novo desencalhador profissional da área é o AOSHI!  
  
Kenshin : O QUÊ?  
  
--------- : O QUÊ???  
  
A lanchonete inteira virou-se para nós espantados, podia ser até o Shishio, uma múmia megalomaníaca que já havia sido mandado para o inferno, mas o AOSHI?!?!?! Várias cabecinhas oxigenadas amontoavam-se como baratas loiras, altas e de olhos claros, para saber como isso havia acontecido, eu e Sano escapamos, literalmente deslizando por baixo dos pés das "baratas", deixando Aoshi cuidar disso com seu jeito de sempre, provavelmente congelaria os outros anjos com seu olhar "pedra de gelo"  
  
Enquanto isso eu e Sano caminhávamos. Ele me contava como Aoshi havia sido promovido.  
  
Sanosuke : Ele já tem até um caso pra resolver, não sei como vai se sair, Aoshi não é exatamente um cupido...  
  
O que eles tem com cupidos? Nós não somos cupidos! Cupidos são crianças que descem de uma nuvem cor de rosa, vestindo fraldas e com um arco e flecha em forma de coração! Eles fazem as pessoas se apaixonarem nós só as aproximamos!  
  
Sanosuke : Falando em cupido Kenshin. Você ainda não gostou de ninguém daqui não?  
  
Por que essa pergunta repentina logo quando estou confuso? Por que essas perguntas repentinas sempre quando estamos confusos!? Por que as calças dos personagens de ação nunca rasgam "naqueles" lugares!?!?!? Tudo bem, essa pergunta fica para depois...  
  
Kenshin : Sessha não tem tempo para pensar nisso, Sessha está com um caso muito difícil...  
  
Sanosuke : Isso não me admira, você sempre complica as coisas, quando aquele cara foi conversar com Kamya, você nem perguntou, e já jogou o estoque de sorvete da suíça na cara dele.  
  
Eu parei, estava estático, meu sangue gelou, estava confuso, meu queixo estava no chão, e eu nem me preocupei com a possibilidade de alguém pisar nele e quebrar meus dentes. Sanosuke continuou mais alguns passos e depois se virou para mim de maneira perturbada.  
  
Sanosuke : O que foi?  
  
Kenshin : Como assim o que foi? COMO SABE DISSO?  
  
Ele olhou para mim como se a resposta fosse a mais óbvia do mundo, como 2 2 = 4, apesar de que na verdade, o que só nós anjos sabemos é que 2 2 = a peixe.  
  
Sanosuke : Você não sabia? Eles publicam toda o dia um jornal sobre você! O primeiro se chamava "O Anjo Trapalhão e a professora Filhote de Cruz Credo!" o de hoje é "O Anjo Trapalhão e o Loiro congelado!". Faz o maior sucesso!  
  
Eu apaguei, eu literalmente apaguei, tudo ficou escuro como o interior de uma caixa de fósforos, e todos os enigmas importantes como : "A luz da geladeira realmente apaga quando a gente a fecha?" pareciam insignificantes. Por um breve instante, eu me senti leve para depois sentir alguém me balançando freneticamente, enquanto chamava meu nome e batia no meu rosto, não pensei duas vezes peguei a primeira coisa que minhas mãos apalparam, que no caso era um mini freezer e atirei-o contra meu agressor, que no caso, após abrir meus olhos constatei ser Sanosuke, que a essa altura estava desmaiado com o corpo coberto por um mini freezer. Eu estava dentro de um lugar todo branco, o que não me diz nada já que tudo neste lugar é branco. Estava sobre uma maca, havia alguns medicamentos sobre um móvel, branco, uma poltrona no canto da sala, branca, Um tapete, branco, e um mini freezer, branco, chegava a arder os olhos!  
  
Megumi : Eu disse para não fazer isso Tori Atama!  
  
Uma mulher entrou na sala com algumas bandagens, que deixou em cima do móvel branco, Era loira, TAMBÉM, alta e com um batom vermelho, traços de uma mulher madura, diria que tem mais ou menos uns... 600 anos... Usava uma roupa branca de médico que quase não era vista, já que lá tudo era branco. A sua voz firme e decidida soou pela sala em direção a meu amigo parcialmente desacordado, eu abafei um riso pelo apelido "carinhoso" com a qual ela o batizara. Finalmente fui notado, ela olhou para mim meio que surpresa, quando percebi duas orelhinhas de raposa surgirem curiosamente do auto de sua cabeça, assim como uma cauda felpuda e perigosa. Senti-me afrontado, engolindo seco, afastei meu corpo para trás, apesar de ter sido discreto ela percebeu, e dirigiu-se a mim como uma naja. Eu senti um arrepio na espinha, conhecia aquele olhar e não era bom...  
  
Megumi : Vejo que acordou ruivinho, deve ter levado um choque muito grande, meu nome é Takani Megumi, sou a médica deste consultório e você é?  
  
Eu engoli seco novamente, ela estava claramente tentando me seduzir, sua voz saiu rouca demais pra se tratar de uma simples gripe, mesmo assim não resisti em fazer minha apresentação.  
  
Kenshin : K-Kenshin, H-Himura Kenshin, Dôzo Yoroshiku.  
  
Megumi : O prazer é todo meu Ken-san, to-do me-u.  
  
Arrepiei-me de novo quando ela começou a aproximar-se de mim com um olhar ligeiramente "maligno". Foi quando um estrondo chamou nossa atenção, um mini freezer saiu voando batendo contra a parede e caindo no chão logo em seguida. Do lugar de origem do mini freezer levantou-se um galo esmagado, e vermelho de raiva, ou de hematomas mesmo, pois estava com um freezer na cabeça...  
  
Ele abriu tão escandalosamente a boca que achei que iria cacarejar, o que era pouco provável, pois eu já estava acordado. Colocou-se entre eu e minha "agressora", ignorando nossos tímpanos sensíveis com um tom de voz extremamente elevado.  
  
Sanosuke : Pode ir parando por aí Kitsune!  
  
Ela levantou um olhar de desprezo, esticou seu braço inclinando o corpo em minha direção.  
  
Megumi : O que foi baka? Só estava cuidando de meu paciente.  
  
Sanosuke quebrou a espinha de peixe em sua boca com os dentes, empurrou-me para fora do consultório, parou diante da porta e virou-se para Megumi, antes de abri-la.  
  
Sanosuke : Ele não precisa dos seus "cuidados"...  
  
Fechou-a logo após com uma força tamanha que deve ter derrubado a Torre de Pisa no Mundo dos Humanos, talvez seja por isso que ela esteja tão inclinada. Mas não era hora de pensar nessas coisas, eu tinha uma missão para cumprir e a não ser que o Papa Léguas tenha resolvido me ajudar, o par de Kaoru ainda não foi encontrado. De acordo com as minhas contas, deve ser noite no mundo dos humanos, por volta das nove horas. Peguei novamente o elevador do além que há essa hora já estava mais "vazio" do que de costume, claro que isso não quer dizer que estava normal. É nesse horário que criaturas da noite como bruxas, mulas sem cabeça, Sacis Pereres e Michael Jackson, vão para a Terra. Nem preciso dizer que entrei normal e saí parecendo o Djavan, que mania é essa que os Sacis têm de fazer trancinhas em qualquer um que tenha cabelo?  
  
Bem, de qualquer maneira cheguei ao mundo dos humanos e voei imediatamente para a casa de Kaoru, atravessei a parede do quarto dela e percebi que ela ainda não havia chegado, para quem ia sair com a amiga ela está demorando muito, inconscientemente comecei a ficar preocupado nos primeiro 15 minutos, depois de meia hora a preocupação virou agonia, eram dez horas, minhas penas já começavam a cair de nervoso! Mortais de 19 anos já deveriam estar na cama... Mas o que é toda essa preocupação afinal? Já tive várias missões e nunca havia me preocupado com nenhuma delas. Uma hora depois, mais detalhadamente onze horas, ouvi a maçaneta da porta girar, Kaoru entrou no quarto parecendo cansada, eu levantei-me num pulo exigindo explicações.  
  
Kenshin : Onde esteve até essa hora?  
  
Kaoru : Eu esta, ATCHIM!  
  
Percebi que minhas penas voavam por todo o quarto, talvez ela fosse alérgica.  
  
Kaoru : Mas o que é isso? O Pato Donald e o Tio Patinhas resolveram tirar um racha no meu quarto!?  
  
Kenshin : Sessha não se parece com o Pato Donald!  
  
Kaoru : Tem asas e penas como ele...  
  
Cupido já era um insulto, mas Pato Donald? Não me responsabilizo pelos direitos autorais...  
  
Kenshin : Está fugindo do assunto! Onde esteve até agora?  
  
Ela nem se quer se incomodou em me responder, tirou os sapatos cansada e pulou cobre o colchão macio da cama com uma expressão satisfeita, eu conhecia aquela expressão, eu conhecia muito bem aquela expressão, ela estava com aquele olhar cansado e satisfeito de quem fica olhando para o forno de microondas enquanto a comida esquenta, a face levemente rubra, e suspirava de minuto em minuto, como se estivesse com asma. Ela estava... estava... APAIXONADA!! Eu deveria estar feliz por isso, eu queria estar feliz por isso, mas a única coisa que veio a minha cabeça naquele momento, eram seções e mais seções de tortura a criatura que causara tanta admiração em Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin : Onde esteve Kaoru-dono?  
  
Repeti a pergunta pela terceira vez. Tudo bem, recapitulando, desde quando eu tenho tanta intimidade para inserir um "dono" ao nome dela? Desde nunca eu suponho... Mas saiu sem querer e agora não dava para corrigir. Ela corou um pouco, e virou-se para mim com um sorriso. Senti todos os pelo da nuca eriçarem, nunca havia sentido algo assim antes, talvez quando dei de cara com aquela... filhote de babuíno conhecida como Professora na Toudai, mas nesse caso o que fez meus pêlos se eriçarem era o medo mesmo...  
  
Kaoru : Se quer mesmo saber, eu e Misao fomos a casa de duas amigas, Okon e Omasu. Depois saímos as quatro para comer alguma coisa, fomos até o Shopping onde o encontramos...  
  
Uma ponta de raiva e curiosidade surgiu em mim, talvez eu esteja louco ou coisa parecida, mas no momento eu só queria saber a quem ela se referia...  
  
Kenshin : Quem encontraram?  
  
Kaoru : Yukishiro Enishi... dessa vez acho que pode ser ele... Ainda não tenho certeza... Mas provavelmente seu trabalho está terminado, não precisa mais se preocupar...  
  
Tentei disfarçar minha irritação, o que não funcionou muito bem, e murmurei um "não preciso é?" quase inaudível... Como sempre, não funcionou...  
  
Kaoru : O que foi? Algo te preocupa?  
  
Se quer mesmo saber, sim, uma coisa me preocupa, é o fato de eu dar uma saída rápida e você já arranjar um qualquer com nome de Branca de neve (Yukishiro – Yuki = neve Shiro = Branco) que eu nunca vi na minha imortalidade. Estranhamente tenho um pressentimento quanto a isso e pretendo confirma-lo essa noite...  
  
Kenshin : Não é nada Kaoru-dono, é melhor você dormir agora, teve um dia agitado.  
  
Ela me olhou desconfiada, arrepiei-me novamente.  
  
Kaoru : E você vai ficar aqui?  
  
Não, vou oferecer uma recompensa a quem me der a cabeça desse tal de Enishi...  
  
Kenshin : Sessha é um anjo! O que acha que Sessha pode fazer?!  
  
Kaoru : Você é o anjo mais estranho que eu já vi!  
  
Kenshin : Quantos anjos a Senhorita já viu?  
  
Um grande silêncio estendeu-se pelo quarto, claro que ela não se lembra de nenhum!  
  
Kaoru : Dois...  
  
Kenshin : O QUE?!  
  
Como assim? Até a MIB é mais eficiente que isso! Que decadência!  
  
Kaoru : Você e o Enishi.  
  
Ironia é uma língua muito usada ultimamente, infelizmente eu não sou um bom conhecedor dela... Esse tal de Enishi estava me dando nos nervos, e cada vez mais uma vontade crescia como um pé de feijão em mim, uma vontade incontrolável de torcer o "pescocinho" dessa personagem de contos de fadas disfarçado de homem!  
  
Kenshin : Há, muito engraçado!  
  
Kaoru : Acha mesmo?  
  
O sarcasmo também está em alta, devem estar pedindo no vestibular. Tudo bem eu já esperava por isso, assim já estava com meu saquinho de pó mágico. QUEM FALAR "PIR LIM PIM PIM" MORRE! Desculpe-me a falta de educação, mas muitos mortais acham que tudo que é mágico e se parece com purpurina chama- se "pir lim pim pim", QUEM FALAR BICHA MORTA TAMBÉM MORRE! Obrigada pela atenção. Bem, aproximei-me da cama, já com meu saquinho na mão.  
  
Kenshin : Não! Agora vá dormir.  
  
Kaoru : Mas eu...  
  
Joguei todo o conteúdo na cara dela, sem problemas, ele se renova a cada minuto. Mas... ela não dormiu... Chacoalhou o rosto jogando todo o pó longe, e encarou-me irritada.  
  
Kaoru : Que idéia foi essa? Estava tentando me matar soterrada?!  
  
Levei a mão ao queixo curioso, ela não dormiu! Algo está errado, fiz sinal para que ela aguarda-se, sentei-me no sofá, levantei minha mão e concentrei- me, minha palma começou a brilhar, faíscas cintilantes escapavam enfeitando o quarto com estrelas de magia, senti que Kaoru me seguia com os olhos, deveria estar impressionada com minha grande habilidade.  
  
Kaoru : Sabia que você daria um ótimo vaga-lume? Ou talvez um abajur...  
  
Quase cai do sofá, os malditos vaga-lumes têm de aparecer em todas as histórias? Abajur então! Não vou andar por aí com um cone na cabeça! Da próxima vez vou trabalhar como semáforo, talvez assim alguém me leve a sério, desde que eu não trabalhe no Brasil claro, lá eles não respeitam nem a medidor de velocidade que é do tamanho de um bonde!  
  
Voltei a posição anterior e suspirei pesadamente depois daquela comparação, Minha mão dançou vagarosamente no ar, e formou uma tela de computador, o teclado e o mouse se formaram logo depois, digitei na barra de endereços : www.fcdp.com.alem  
  
Curiosos com a sigla? Significa Federação Celeste dos Desencalhadores Profissionais. Entrei com meu nome de usuário (RedAngel) e minha senha. Procurei pelo nome de Kaoru para puxar sua ficha e como eu imaginava sua percepção espiritual era muito forte! Entrei em outro site : www.lojadotiojoão.com.alem fiz meu pedido e desliguei o "computador".  
  
Kaoru : O que você fez?  
  
Kenshin : Logo verá...  
  
Um vórtice temporal surgiu sobre nossas cabeças e dela caiu um grande saco de estopa de mais ou 1Kg, eu carreguei o saco nas costas e dirigi-me a Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru : O que vai fazer? Me enterrar em cimento? Cal?  
  
Kenshin : Bom Sonhos Kaoru-dono!  
  
Joguei todo o pó do sono de Chronos sobre ela, literalmente soterrando com a mágica inofensiva, inofensiva até eu ter a grande idéia de ler no saco o grande aviso em letras vermelhas circuladas com néon, que esplendidamente passou desapercebido por mim, e dizia o seguinte.  
  
"Aviso : O uso exagerado e indevido deste produto em mortais pode levar a coma ou desmaio prolongado"  
  
Depois disso, tudo o que consegui dizer foi...  
  
Kenshin : Oro?!  
  
Aew pessoal!! Espero que estejam gostando!! Esse capítulo não foi tão hilário quanto os outros mas é que eu estou preparando o terreno... Vários outros personagens ainda vão aparecer, e outros serão citados como Yahiko, Tsubame, Hiko-sensei, entre outros, então não me abandonem agora!! Mika de joelhos pede por forças  
  
Bem, aqui vão as respostas para os coments, muito obrigada pelo apoio de todos, principalmente ao apoio que minhas amigas de anos Hikari e Izumi estão me dando, e também ao apoio de meus mais recentes amigos Kenshin Himura e Kaoru Himura, que mesmo não sabendo disso foram os que mais me incentivaram a continuar a fic!! B-jão pra vocês!! Vamos aos coments :  
  
/b: Muuuuuuuito obrigado mesmo pela força!! Você pode até duvidar, mas seu comentário me ajudou muuuuuuito!!! Acho demais que você esteja gostando da fic, e pode esperar que haverá muitas outra situações digamos "comédia" na fic, e quanto a Aoshi e Misao, hmmmmm, quem sabe? Terá que ler para descobrir! então não deixe de ler! E é claro comentar...   
  
/b: Que bom que está gostando! O próximo capítulo está aqui, espero que tenha gostado! As trapalhadas do Kenshin ainda evoluíram muito, você não perde por esperar! B-jus e muito obrigada por comentar!!  
  
bKenjutsu Komachi/b: Aew Kaoru!!! Valew pela força amiga!! Adorei seus coments você é muito gente boa!! Escrevi uma carta para você e para o Ken- san, mas ainda não consegui enviar por causa das provas me desculpe... ´´´ Espero que esse capítulo tenha sido aprovado por você! Muito obrigada por tudo!! B-jão!!  
  
/b: aUHAuhaiuHAUIHAuh, sei lá, eu não tenho nada contra loiros! Até sou loira, só que meu cabelo é mais escuro! A idéia me surgiu naquela crença de que anjos tem de ser loiros de olhos azuis, daí eu pensei, "por que não um anjo mais original?" e saiu essa coisa que você ta lendo! Decepcionante não? De qualquer maneira muito obrigado pelo comentário!! Você é uma amiga muito preciosa e me ajuda muito em tudo! B- jão!  
  
bGiselle Vieira/b : Eu também achei ele uma gracinha! Já imaginou o Kenshin com asas e roupas de anjo que Kawaii!! (pra não dizer sexy) se eu tivesse um anjo desses me seguindo eu NUNCA iria reclamar (muito pelo contrário) acho que nesse ponto concordamos não?! Obrigada pelo elogio, tento escrever o melhor possível para que vocês compreendam melhor! Mil beijos, e valew pelo coment!!!  
  
/b : Fiquei muito feliz em saber que está gostando da fic!! Huhuhuhu Tomates forever!! Muito obrigado por estar acompanhando a fic! Fico meio encabulada, mas contente em saber que é meu fã! Muito obrigado pelos elogios! B-jus!  
  
/b Aew Miga!! Valeuzão pelo coment!! Essa idéia de anjo tem agradado muita gente mas fico especialmente feliz por ter agradado a você! Bem... o par da Kaoru... deu pra ver que o Enishi já apareceu né? Mas será que ela vai ficar com ele? Será que ela não vai notar mais ninguém? Ou será que eu to só enrolando e no final ela vai ficar com o Enishi mesmo? Perguntas sem respostas... Brigadão pelos elogios viu? Beijo!!  
  
/b : E aí amiga! Realmente é muuuuuuuito Kawaii (pra não dizer sexy), Mas os outros também estão bonitos né!? É meio estranho um Sano loiro ou um Aoshi, mas com aquelas roupas de anjo eles devem ficar muuuuuuuuuuito sexys!!!  
  
Então até mais pessoal!!! Aguardem até o próximo capítulo que com certeza reserva muitas surpresas, obrigado novamente a quem comentou e continuem comentando! B-jão!!!  
  
Mikazuki!! 


	5. O Dia em que o Branco de Neve Virou Repo...

Tudo bem, acho que não foi muito inteligente da minha parte jogar TODO o saco na cara da coitada, antes de ler as letras circundadas em néon foi? Fiquei meio desesperado, meio atordoado, meio revoltado! Esses avisos deveriam ser no mínimo maiores que esses míseros 1 metro e meio! Só tinha uma solução para salvar Kaoru do trágico destino de se tornar uma bela adormecida, e essa solução era ajuda profissional... A primeira pessoa que me veio à cabeça provocou-me arrepios, mas não tinha outro jeito...  
  
Eu concentrei-me de novo e minha mão começou a brilhar como antes, mexi-a rapidamente e surgiu um telefone, mas qual era o nome dela mesmo? Ki, mi, se, me, Megu... Megumi!  
  
Kenshin : Telefonista, ligue-me com o hospital Vem com Deus por favor!  
  
Uma voz rouca e idosa que pertencia à telefonista respondeu-me  
  
Telefonista : O que? A capital do Louva Deus tem amor?  
  
Era só o que me faltava uma telefonista surda.  
  
Kenshin : Não, hospital Vai com Deus, a senhora entendeu?  
  
Telefonista : Quem deu?  
  
Paciência é uma virtude do ser humano... eu não sou um ser humano...  
  
Kenshin : Senhora, ligue-me com Takani Megumi, preciso falar com ela urgentemente!  
  
Telefonista : Precisa dela pra escovar o dente? Você não consegue escovar o dente?  
  
Desse jeito não dá...  
  
Kenshin : Sessha consegue escovar o dente, Sessha só quer fazer uma ligação!  
  
Telefonista : Aborto é crime no além! Não é da minha conta se você quer perder um embrião!  
  
Nossa, que legal. Agora de incompetente virei mulher! Me chamam de tudo menos de anjo...  
  
Kenshin : Sessha é homem, a senhora poderia passar a ligação?  
  
Telefonista : Não dá pra tirar com a mão! Acho melhor passar você para o hospital...  
  
Eu ouvi bem? Ela disse que ia me passar para o hospital!? Estou com vontade de chorar de alegria! Como essas coisas só acontecem comigo! Ouvi o barulho da tão sonhada transferência, logo o telefone foi tirado do gancho, mas ninguém respondeu. Eu ouvi uma conversa do outro lado da linha que me chocou.  
  
Megumi : Espere um pouco Joel-san, isso está muito mole temos que tratar de endurece-lo, talvez um mais comprido tornaria o trabalho mais fácil, mas tudo bem, conheço uma massagem ótima para isso!  
  
Minha mente não é uma das mais limpas do universo, não pude deixar de pensar besteira. Como um anjo, deveria repudiar estes pensamentos, mas estava muito na cara.  
  
Megumi : Alô? Alô, quem fala?  
  
Assustei-me pelo imprevisto, estava muito ocupado com minha mente transtornada. Será que deveria deixar alguém assim cuidar de Kaoru? Respondi meio que nervoso.  
  
Kenshin : A-alô, Takani-san, aqui é Himura Kenshin, lembra-se? Shessha é amigo do Sano!  
  
Uma risada maliciosa chegou ate mim, já imaginei as orelhinhas de raposa, que me davam arrepios, cada vez mais me sentia arrependido... E se ela for uma masoquista?! Uma ninfomaníaca!? Ou pior! Uma, uma, uma... Ninfomaníaca Masoquista cantora americana gorda de "Oh! Happy Day!" irmã do Michael Jackson!! Não seria muito azar...  
  
Megumi : Ho ho ho ho! Ken-san é você! O que houve? Mudou de idéia sobre os meus cuidados?  
  
Realmente tenho que tomar mais cuidado com seus cuidados...  
  
Kenshin : Ah... Não! É que Sessha está com um probleminha médico com um mortal, e prezaria muito a sua ajuda.  
  
Megumi : Probleminha hein? Tudo bem, vou já para aí, esperava por mais, mas pelo menos poderemos nos ver, e quem sabe mais alguma coisa...  
  
Ouvi o "clic" do telefone sendo desligado, encarei o aparelho em minhas mãos por alguns segundos, e pensei se havia feito certo, pois alguma coisa me dizia que a resposta para isso era um grande e maquiavélico "não". O vórtice temporal por mim tão conhecido abriu-se sobre o teto e de lá surgiu Megumi, que ao invés de seu traje"profissional" trajava sua roupa de anjo, um vestido oriental, com mangas japonesas, e detalhes em amarelo. Mas o dela era diferente, havia uma abertura na perna um tanto alta demais.  
  
Kenshin : Oro?  
  
Não pude deixar de exclamar surpreso, ela percebeu, as duas orelhinhas saltaram do alto de sua cabeça e a cauda felpuda balançou intrigantemente.  
  
Megumi : Ho ho ho ho!  
  
É minha impressão ou Papai Noel apareceu antes do tempo esse ano?  
  
Megumi : Desculpe-me Ken-san, não tive tempo de por minha roupa de médica, estava um tanto ocupada com um cliente de última hora.  
  
Estou estranhando... no mundo dos humanos isso é comum... mas no paraíso!? Onde o além vai parar! E ela é médica! Senti-me com uma vontade louca de escrever uma carta para Kami reclamando da falta de vergonha dessa comunidade! Droga, estou falando como um maldito revoltado...  
  
Megumi : Então quem é minha paciente.  
  
Kenshin : Ela está ali.  
  
Apontei para a cama onde Kaoru estava soterrada, Megumi fez uma expressão curiosa depois riu da sua maneira peculiar.  
  
Megumi : Seu castelo de areia está lindo Ken-san! Mas onde está a paciente?  
  
Eu disse que eu havia soterrado a coitada...  
  
Kenshin : Ela está em baixo do castelo de areia Megumi-san.  
  
Megumi : O que? Acho que deveria chamar os bombeiros! O tratamento médico é só depois do resgate!  
  
A última coisa que eu precisava numa hora dessas e a ironia.  
  
Kenshin : Por favor Megumi-san, preciso terminar minha missão.  
  
Megumi : Ah! Certo, certo, então vamos trabalhar!  
  
Essa frase me provocou calafrios. Notei que ela segurava uma pequena maleta, colocou-a em cima da escrivaninha e abriu-a, aniquilando todas as leis da física e geometria, tirou de lá um grande aspirador de pó! Sim, um aspirador de pó! Não me perguntem como, estou tão surpreso quanto vocês! Arrastou-o até uma tomada e ligou-o enquanto eu observava o interior da maleta e via exatamente o que temia, nada... ela estava vazia! E ela tirou um aspirador de pó de dentro de uma maleta que tem no máximo 30 cm quadrados! Agora eu já vi de tudo...  
  
Ouvi um barulho imenso, e quando me virei toda a areia havia sumido enquanto Megumi recolhia o aspirador, então era só fazer isso? Recolher toda a areia?! Foi quando o celular dela tocou, e para meu espanto o toque era "Oh Happy Day!", senti os pelos da minha nuca se eriçarem novamente, ela atendeu o celular e fez sinal para que eu esperasse, ouvi atentamente a conversa.  
  
Megumi : Alô? Miguel-san, o que houve? ... Essas coisas compridas são um problema mesmo... e era grande? Essa não! Ouça, estou indo para aí, não chupe ainda, espere-me chegar!  
  
Meus olhos saltaram de minha face, meu queixo tocou o chão que estava muito frio por sinal, então minhas suspeitas estavam certas!  
  
Megumi : Tenho que ir agora, Ken-san. Recebi um chamado com extrema urgência, sua amiga ficará bem não se preocupe, Adeus!  
  
E ela desapareceu com a mesma velocidade que entrou! Agora estava mais calmo, poderia dormir um pouco quem sabe amanhã tenho mais sorte com minhas amizades...  
  
OoX oOX OoX oOX OoX oOX OoX oOX OoX oOX OoX oOX OoX oOX OoX oOX  
  
A luz da manhã incomodou meus olhos, abri-os vagarosamente acostumando-me com a claridade, quando consegui finalmente abri-los dois olhos azuis encaravam-me sorridentes. Essa não, meus pesadelos com isso estão voltando! Opa, é a Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru : Ohayoo dorminhoco!  
  
Encolhi-me como uma criança, minhas asas estavam tão quentinhas, não queria acordar.  
  
Kaoru : Vamos bela adormecida! Saia logo do seu ninho! O dia está lindo!  
  
Abafei um riso, se ela soubesse que quase ela vira bela adormecida, não tentaria provocar-me. Levantei ainda sonolento, bati minhas asas algumas vezes para alonga-las, foi o suficiente para formar uma pequena brisa pelo quarto.  
  
Kaoru : Ei, eu adoro a brisa da manhã, mas não dentro do meu quarto!  
  
Ela brincou sorridente, senti-a um tanto diferente, sorri de volta.  
  
Kenshin : Acordou de bom humor hoje Kaoru-dono, o que houve? teve bons sonhos?  
  
Notei que sua face ficou levemente rubra, isso causou uma estranha sensação em mim.  
  
Kaoru : Mais ou menos. Ei por que estamos trancados nesse quarto como sardinhas enlatadas!? O dia está lindo! Vamos dar uma volta! Vem!  
  
Nem tive tempo de rir da comparação com sardinhas, fui puxado como um saco de batatas para fora do quarto e também para fora da grande mansão. Enquanto ela continuava me puxando pelo grande campo de futebol chamado de jardim, percebi o quanto ela era encantadora, isso é meio incomum mas tive uma grande idéia.  
  
Kenshin : Kaoru-dono, Sessha sabe de um jeito mais fácil de chegarmos até o lado de fora.  
  
Kaoru : O qu...  
  
Peguei-a no colo e alcei vôo ficando à uns 40 metros do chão, altura suficiente para ter uma visão esplendida da grande Tókio. Senti-a um tanto tensa, e com razão. Não é todo dia que alguém te pega no colo e te leva a 40 metros de altura. Segurei mais firmemente em meu corpo, senti minha face esquentar.  
  
Kenshin : Não se preocupe, não vou te soltar.  
  
Aquela frase deve ter-lhe causado algum impacto, pois por alguns segundos sua expressão foi de surpresa. Sorriu a mim, e confirmou com a cabeça.  
  
Kenshin : Então, qual é nosso destino?  
  
Kaoru : Vamos ao parque.  
  
Kenshin : Como quiser.  
  
Acelerei, e cortei o ar como uma águia para chegarmos rápido, pensei que ela iria ficar com medo, mas pelo contrário, estava se divertindo, isso me deixava feliz. Pousamos suavemente no parque que àquela hora da manhã estava bem movimentado. Pedi para que ela esperasse, escondi-me atrás de uma árvore grossa, e "troquei" de roupa, para uma camisa uma calça e um tênis brancos. Aproveitei para reparar um pouco na estrutura do parque, era o típico lugar agradável, com árvores, moitas e flores, estrategicamente distribuídas sobre o grande tapete verde da natureza, por todo o parque havia caminhos de tijolos claros, alinhados. Nas laterais desses caminhos alternavam-se bancos de madeira clara no mais puro estilo "francês" e lixos também fabricados de madeira. Várias pessoas e casais caminhavam pelo parque, ele não chegava a estar cheio, eu diria que estava "habitado".  
  
Sai de trás da árvore e voltei para onde Kaoru estava aguardando, notei sua surpresa em me ver com roupas atuais. Mas se permanecesse com minhas asas ninguém conseguiria me ver. Começamos a caminhar, enquanto conversávamos.  
  
Kaoru : Não sabia que você tinha algum poder mágico além do de trazer artistas de Hollywood para negócios imaginários...  
  
Kenshin : Sessha é um anjo, não agente de viagens. Consigo fazer muito mais do que colocar um amigo seu no freezer.  
  
Kaoru : Posso te perguntar uma coisa?  
  
Sua expressão ficou extremamente assustadora, eu tinha medo da pergunta que ela iria me fazer, engoli seco e confirmei com a cabeça. Seus olhos azuis tornaram-se chamas, enquanto eu me encolhia interiormente.  
  
Kaoru : Por acaso foi você que trocou a minha roupa ontem à noite?  
  
Ufa, achei que fosse algo mais comprometedor, mas essa era a minha chance de brincar um pouco com ela. Fiz a expressão mais calma que consegui, o que não era fácil, com aqueles dois olhos e fuzilando e respondi.  
  
Kenshin : Sim e Sessha pode fazer de novo.  
  
Kaoru : O que!?  
  
Suei frio, estava com medo, com muito medo, tentei concentrar-me no jogo, mas minha tenção estava voltada a meu pescoço, que corria um sério risco de ser decepado.  
  
Kenshin : Veja.  
  
Concentrei-me e em minha mão formou-se uma bola de energia, eu deixei que ela flutuasse até o alto da cabeça de Kaoru, com um movimento rápido da mão, a bola explodiu e estrelas esconderam Kaoru totalmente quando todas se apagaram, ela estava vestida com uma saia de prega preta, uma blusa branca, meia ¾ branca e sapatos pretos. Notei a sua surpresa, e ri internamente. Eu sei que sou o máximo...  
  
Kaoru : Eu...  
  
Até já estou ouvindo "eu estou impressionada Kenshin, você é o máximo!"  
  
Kaoru : Achava que você procurava uma cabine telefônica...  
  
Dei de cara no chão, e meu reflexo na lata de lixo pareceu rir de mim. Talvez deve-se sair voando com uma cueca por cima da calça, e fugir de uma pedrinha verde, faria mais sentido.  
  
Kenshin : Claro que não quem acha que Sessha é?  
  
Kaoru : Antes achava que era um cupido, depois achei que era um tarado, depois um fantasma, uma galinha disfarçada, um aprendiz de feiticeiro e por ultimo algum personagem dos comics americanos, mas agora não tenho tanta certeza...  
  
E eu achando que cupido era um insulto.  
  
Kenshin : Mudando de assunto Kaoru-dono...  
  
Antes que eu seja confundido com o Fausto Silva...  
  
Kenshin : Como é esse tal de Bekoshiro (boi branco)?  
  
Kaoru : O nome dele é Enishi, Yukishiro Enishi, é porque toda essa curiosidade de repente?  
  
Kenshin : É o trabalho de Sessha verificar se esse é o par ideal para você...  
  
Olhou-me com certa desconfiança, sorri ingenuamente, mas por dentro contorcia-me de raiva ao ouvir somente o nome do maldito sendo que nem o conhecia ainda.  
  
Kaoru : Está bem então. Ele é alto, forte, tem olhos negros, cabelos alvos, pele branca, e óculos a lá Raul Seixas. O que me diz?  
  
Kenshin : Das três uma, ou ele é a versão masculina da Branca de Neve, ou um velho halterofilista aposentado, ou um discípulo de São Pedro...  
  
Kaoru : Há! Muito engraçado! Pois acho melhor você se preparar, pois ele está vindo aí!  
  
Olhei para a direção que ela me indicou e avistei uma figura curiosa, um homem grande e corpulento, olhos castanhos e um grande sorriso, cabelos brancos que contrastavam com os óculos redondos e baixos. A partir desse instante risquei todas as minhas pré-suposições e criei uma que me pareceu a mais adequada : Hipolho. Que é uma mistura de Hippie, com Repolho. Nunca vi algo que parecesse tanto com um vegetal, quase suspeitei que fosse um fugitivo de alguma feira. Com certeza não fui com a cara, com o cabelo, com os olhos, com o nariz, com a boca... enfim, não fui com a cara dele... se é que pode se chamar de cara aquela coisa leguminosa...  
  
Ele virou-se para nós e abriu uma expressão aparentemente contente, sei... Provavelmente estava pensando alguma obscenidade. Correu até nós enquanto acenava, parou na frente de Kaoru, pegou-lhe a mão e beijou, como eu disse ele estava pensando obscenidades...  
  
Enishi : Kaoru! Que bom vê-la por aqui! Estava justamente pensando em você!  
  
Kaoru : É muita coincidência, pois estávamos agora mesmo falando sobre você!  
  
Enishi : Verdade?  
  
Claro! Estávamos discutindo a pirâmide alimentar que se resume em vegetais e legumes, você deve conhecer...  
  
Enishi : E quem é seu amigo?  
  
A única coisa que precisa saber de mim, é que sou muito bom com facas... de cozinha...  
  
Kaoru : Este é Himura Kenshin, um...  
  
Kenshin : Sou amigo de infância de Kaoru, estou passando uma temporada em Tóquio, Muito Prazer.  
  
Enishi : O prazer é todo meu!  
  
Vamos ver quanto prazer você vai sentir quando eu acabar com você... Demo-nos as mãos, e quando o toquei senti uma estranha sensação. Estreitei meus olhos em sua direção, ele fez o mesmo. Faíscas cruzaram-se no ar, acho melhor ele tomar cuidado, pois vegetais queimam com facilidade...  
  
Kenshin : Eu... volto logo...  
  
Soltei sua mão devagar sem tirar meus olhos dele.Dirigi minha voz à Kaoru ainda medindo cada movimento do míope da era de ouro.  
  
Kenshin : Kaoru-dono, tome muito cuidado.  
  
Precisava pensar um pouco, precisava de um lugar para poder pensar, e fui ao primeiro lugar que todo o homem vai nessas horas, o banheiro... Entrei em uma das cabines e comecei a refletir sobre tudo, ainda não encontrava explicação para muita coisa, este caso esta sendo mais difícil do que eu imaginava...  
  
Shiboru : Oi tudo bem?  
  
De repente uma voz chamou minha atenção na cabine vizinha. Não aprecio muito conversas no banheiro, digamos que o lugar e as circunstancias não são exatamente agradáveis... Mas precisava me livrar logo desse cara para poder voltar a minha atenção ao meu problema.  
  
Kenshin : Sim tudo bem.  
  
A voz foi ouvida novamente.  
  
Shiboru : O que está fazendo?  
  
Na verdade eu só estava sentado no vaso, não estava fazendo nada, mas afinal o que ele queria que eu respondesse? Estou arquitetando um plano para conquistar o mundo e derrotar as Meninas Super Poderosas?  
  
Kenshin : Acho que o mesmo que você...  
  
Menti. Mas ele não parou, voltou novamente a falar.  
  
Shiboru : Posso ir aí?  
  
O QUE? Como assim "posso ir aí?", isso está começando a ficar mais estranho do que já era! Imagine a minha situação, vou ao banheiro para pensar um pouco, e alguém começa a fazer perguntas esquisitas ao julgar pela ocasião, e ainda diz : Posso ir aí? Complicado não?  
  
Kenshin : Claro que não!  
  
Shiboru : Desculpe, te ligo mais tarde, tem um retardado na cabine do lado, que responde a tudo que eu te pergunto...  
  
... ... ... ... ... As reticências dizem tudo... Claro que eu fiquei extremamente revoltado, saí de lá roxo de vergonha e raiva, descarreguei tudo batendo minha testa em uma árvore próxima. Tudo bem Himura, mantenha sua sanidade, e pense... quem seria irritante, teimoso, insuportável, e louco o bastante para fazer com que Kaoru se apaixonasse por um vegetal em decomposição? Em minha mente vieram milhares de rostos. Sano? Não, burro demais... Aoshi? Sério demais... Saitou? Ele tem outros métodos para infernizar minha vida... Então quem? QUEM?  
  
Pensei por alguns instantes, claro! Só poderia ser ele! Claro que não direi quem é "ele" senão estrago a surpresa!  
  
De qualquer maneira precisava "chamá-lo" e foi isso que fiz. Escrevi o nome dele num papel, e materializei meu arco e flecha prateado... relembrando : Não sou um cupido sou um ANJO... Amarrei o pedaço de papel na flecha e atirei para o céu. Logo em seguida, ouvi um grito estridente, que só é percebido por nós... anjos...  
  
Autch! Mas quem foi o desgra... Opa! É ele! Rápido! Um chamado! Preparem os andaimes!  
  
Os andaimes? Quem vai dessa vez?  
  
Deixe-me ver... O ouriço!  
  
Ouriço? Ei! Chamem o Ouriço!  
  
Uma algazarra se formou no céu, e dava para ouvir até do mundo dos mortais, vozes finas e irritantes gritando de um lado para o outro como um telefone sem fio indiscreto, repetindo "Chamem o ouriço!" Cruzei meus braços e batia o pé impaciente, enquanto o alvoroço prosseguia. Uma nuvem rosa apareceu em minha frente e notei obviamente que ela era a raiz das vozes.  
  
Já disse que meu nome não é Ouriço!  
  
Tudo bem, tudo bem, agora se prepare para descer!  
  
Por que eu? Estava ocupado dormindo!  
  
Porque você foi chamado! Bela adormecida! E não pense que aqui é o País das Maravilhas!  
  
Mas não é a Dorothy que foi para o País das Maravilhas?  
  
Não! Foi a Alice! A Dorothy foi para o Mundo de Oz!  
  
Ele tem razão...  
  
Não se intrometa! E que fim deu a Bela Adormecida afinal?  
  
Essa é fácil, ela casou-se com a Fera Acordada e tiveram vários filhinhos sonâmbulos! Agora vai logo!  
  
Ouvi um "Pow" seguido de um outro "Autch" e onomatopéias diversas como "clang clang" e "vush". E da nuvem rosa "despencou" uma figura curiosa, sustentada por uma corda amarrada na cintura. Essa "criatura" tinha a pele bronzeada, olhos estreitos e AZUIS, aparência mortal por volta de 10 anos mas o mais curioso era seu cabelo LOIRO ligeiramente espetado, que com certeza parecia um ouriço. Convenhamos, ele é a cara do Sano, Seria um Sano- chibi...  
  
Agora sim, vocês saberão o porquê de eu não ser um cupido, reparem em seus trajes, ou melhor, sua ausência de trajes, além do arco e flecha fashion, uma... FRALDA! Yuhuuuu! De certo que eu vou sair por aí com uma FRALDA! Se bem que, modéstia a parte, não haveria uma fralda do meu tamanho...  
  
Foi quando ouvi o som de algo se arrebentando, e a corda que sustentava o corpo do garoto cedeu, fazendo com que ele caísse "Kabofitado" (Verbo criado a partir da onomatopéia "Kabof") no chão "macio". Eu fiquei apenas observando enquanto ele levantava-se massageando o traseiro dolorido, xingando cada alma mortal ou imortal existente no planeta.  
  
Yahiko : Mas que droga! O que você quer agora?  
  
Kenshin : Sessha precisa fazer uma pergunta a você!  
  
Yahiko : Então fale logo, estou ficando impaciente.  
  
Kenshin : Por acaso... Você fez mais umas de suas trapalhadas a mais ou menos duas noites atrás, que envolvam uma mulher morena de olhos azui e um homem desprezível com cara de Hipolho?  
  
Ele levou a mão ao queixo pensativo.  
  
Yahiko : Acho que não, mas consultarei minha secretária.  
  
O que? O baixinho tem uma secretária? E eu não tenho nem uma faxineira! Aonde o mundo vai parar se todos tiverem uma secretária?  
  
Yahiko estralou os dedos, e da mesma maneira que ele, mas sem toda aquela algazarra, uma garota desceu de uma nuvem rosa. Tinha a face encantadora da ingenuidade, cabelos curtos e LOIROS moldando a face angelical, desceu suavemente da nuvem, aterrissando levemente no chão. Yahiko que estava de costas virou-se e corou, com a face irritada e envergonhada. Foi aí que reparei.  
  
Yahiko : Tsubame, que história é essa!? Porque está só com a fralda? Põe a parte de cima AGORA!  
  
Ela que já estava corada, corou ainda mais, e balbuciou.  
  
Tasubame : E-Eu sei Yahiko-kun, mas os duendes disseram que era norma do sindicato e...  
  
Yahiko : Tchi... Duendes Hentais! O sindicato que vá para o inferno! Eu nunca recebi um pão com manteiga descente no almoço desde que trabalho como cupido! E NÃO ME CHAME DE YAHIKO-KUN!  
  
Nesse ponto eu devo concordar com o ouriço oxigenado, não há nada pior que os pães com manteiga do sindicato. Eles se resumem há um pão do século passado com uma linha diagonal de manteiga. Digo uma linha porque parece que as atendentes passam a manteiga enquanto assistem à novela das duas. Simplesmente porque às vezes nem vem manteiga! A decadência do mundo espiritual é vergonhosa. Mas agora tenho de resolver o problema de Yahiko, isso se quiser saber o que houve ainda hoje.  
  
Então fiz com que aparece-se um Kimono branco em Tsubame.  
  
Tsubame : O-Obrigada, Kenshin-san  
  
Yahiko ficou pasmo, virou para mim lentamente.  
  
Yahiko : Como assim? Ela ganha um Kimono e eu fico com a fralda?  
  
Kenshin : Olhe pelo lado bom, você não precisa correr até o banheiro numa emergência... Agora, dá pra responder a pergunta de Sessha?  
  
Yahiko : Ta ta... Tsubame, acesse todos os arquivos des da noite passada, eu fiz alguma mulher morena de olhos azuis se apaixonar por um homem desprezível com cara de... O que foi mesmo que você falou?  
  
Kenshin : Hipolho, cara de hipolho!  
  
Yahiko : Hipolho? Está bem então, com cara de Hipolho.  
  
O Arco e Flecha de Tsubame flutuou alguns metros antes de se transformar em um computador, ele digitou algo e clicou no "enter", vários arquivos apareceram na tela. Seus (malditos) olhos azuis moveram-se de cima para baixo enquanto ela revisava os arquivos, durante todo este tempo Yahiko estava despreocupado tirando cera, ou qualquer outra coisa nojenta e de outro planeta de dentro de seu ouvido, com o dedo mindinho. Tsubame parou de mexer no computador que voltou a ser seu arco e flecha e virou-se para Yahiko.  
  
Tasubame : Yahiko-k... Q-quer dizer... Yahiko, não há nenhuma ocorrência de tal traquinagem nos arquivos, o mais estranho que encontrei foi aquela situação em que você fez a filha do Elvis Presley casar-se com o Michael Jackson.  
  
Yahiko : Disso eu me lembro, mas não posso dizer que Elvis goste dessa lembrança e muito menos que ele simpatize comigo. Bem ruivinho, como pode ver, dessa vez não foi minha culpa!  
  
Não pode me culpar por desconfiar, das ultimas 45 vezes foi sua culpa.  
  
Kenshin : Tudo bem Yahiko, desta vez eu acredito. Muito obrigado Tsubame!  
  
Eu sorri, e ela sorriu de volta, aquela garotinha era encantadora.  
  
Tsubame : Não tem de que Kenshin-san.  
  
Yahiko : Ei, ei! E eu? Ninguém vai me agradecer não?  
  
Kenshin : Agradecer o que? Você não fez nada!  
  
Yahiko : O QUÊ?!  
  
Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, eu o chutei para dentro da nuvem enquanto ele gritava coisas que nem constam no dicionário... Tudo bem, agora meu problema era outro, se não era coisa do cupido, só me restava uma coisa a fazer, apelar! Vocês não acham que eu vou deixar um Hipolho ficar com Kaoru acham? Eu sei que minha missão é encontrar um par para ela, mas ninguém nunca disse que eu não podia usar a velha regra do "julgar e descartar". E na minha opinião, hoje alguém será descartado...  
  
Continua... 


	6. O amor é uma faca de dois legumes

Segui até o local aonde havia deixado os dois, e escondi-me atrás de uma árvore. Aquele local me oferecia uma ótima visão frontal dos dois, já que estava a menos de 3 metros deles, e ainda era um ótimo esconderijo, pelo tronco ser relativamente grosso. A visão que tive não me agradou muito, eles estavam conversando alegremente sentados no banco, mas o que mais me incomodou foi o caule que eu julguei ser o braço da criatura leguminosa estar prazerosamente acomodado por trás dos ombros de Kaoru, apoiado sobre o encosto do banco. Deixe-me deixar bem claro que o fato por eu estar incomodado não tem absolutamente nenhuma relação com Kaoru, eu só não fui com a cara daquele humano intertemporal.  
  
Devo dizer que muitas mortais me matariam após ouvirem esses comentários mal criados porém verdadeiros em relação a nosso amigo vegetal. Pois estariam enfeitiçadas com o jeitão sedutor e a aparência digamos "aceitável" dele. Mas eu lhes digo garotas, tudo não passa de mera mensagem subliminar! Um protetor de Tela bem produzido que desaparecera quando mexerem o mouse, e no lugar dele surgirá o desespero de todo o internauta, a mensagem mais horripilante e demoníaca já inventada neste e no outro mundo! A Causa de 80% dos ataques cardíacos, considerando-se que os outros 20% se resumem em duas frases "Pai estou grávida!" e "Acabou a batatinha!". O martírio do mal! A mensagem mais fantasmagórica, que se resume em uma frase!  
  
"O programa executou uma operação ilegal e será fechado, se o problema persistir entre em contato com o revendedor"  
  
Ufa, até me deu um nó na garganta está frase. Bem isso não vem ao caso, é hora de agir! Aquele Albino Manco Está se aproximando de Kaoru, se aproximando demais, é hora de uma atitude drástica! Mas eficiente!  
  
Kenshin : Gostariam de provar a amostra grátis da nova mortadela "DoPão", A maior companheira do "mamãe tô com fome"?!  
  
Sim, infiltrei-me entre os dois por trás do banco com minha inseparável fantasia de mortadela sorridente gigante, que obviamente tapa meu rosto, com uma bandeja decorada cheio de pedacinhos de mortadela presos em palitos descartáveis. Eles separaram-se na hora com as feições "SDs" mais ridículas que eu já vi!  
  
Enishi : Não obrigada, eu não gosto muito de mortadela.  
  
Kenshin : Mas essa não é uma mortadela comum! As mortadelas "DoPão" são fabricadas a partir dos cavalos velhos mais saudáveis do país!  
  
Kaoru virou-se para mim com um misto de nojo e surpresa. Mais de nojo pois sua cara estava verde!  
  
Kaoru : Mortadela é feita de cavalos velhos?  
  
Enishi : Agora sim eu não como mais mortadela... Vamos Kaoru, vamos dar uma volta...  
  
Eles seguiram pelo caminho do parque, enquanto eu mirava-os traçando mais um de meus planos.  
  
Kaoru : Mas o Kenshin...  
  
Enishi : Não se preocupe.  
  
Ele começou a se aproximar novamente, mas dessa vez eu não ia deixar barato!  
  
Kenshin : Enishi Amigão!  
  
Aproximei-me dos dois com minha sutil fantasia de nerd, CDF, que se resumia em óculos "fundo de barril", calça na altura do peito, camisa social por dentro, gravata borboleta amarela de bolinhas alaranjadas, aparelhos nos dentes, sardas (sobakasu!) e uma ligeira plástica facial, para que Kaoru não me reconhecesse. Infelizmente não pude mudar a cor de meu cabelo e olhos. Mas deixei meu cabelo ralo e espetado. Aproximei-me dele com a maior voz de pateta da Walt Disney, fungando o nariz de minuto em minuto, enquanto lhe dava um demorado aperto de mão.  
  
Primeiro : farei com que ela nunca mais queira tocar nas mãos dele.  
  
Kenshin : Como vai camarada!? Você não foi no clube de anatomia sexta! O que houve? Você adora mexer naqueles cadáveres! Nunca vi alguém tão frio como você! Nunca usou luvas, por mais que os professores insistissem! E o jeito como maneja as fezes para os exames! Invejável! Devo dizer que fez um ótimo trabalho com os elefantes do Zoológico, qualquer um ficaria com nojo, mas não você! Você é Yukishiro Enishi!  
  
Ele estava confuso, ele estava realmente confuso, e eu estava achando isso ótimo!  
  
Enishi : Desculpe, mas acho que não te conheço.  
  
Segundo : Acabarei com a reputação dele.  
  
Kenshin : Como não? Estudamos juntos desde o maternal! Fazemos aula de culinária e piano juntos! Sem contar que freqüentamos o mesmo Oftalmologista! Por Falar nisso o Dr. Ozuma, nosso Otorrinolaringologista pediu para que você passe lá qualquer dia desses, para que ele posa ver aquela infecção da qual você vem reclamando a algum tempo, o gosto de "pus" na boca deve ser horrível. Eu sinto a sua dor meu amigo.  
  
Enishi : Estou certo de que não o conheço!  
  
Terceiro : Aniquilarei todos os seus pontos fortes.  
  
Kenshin : Por sinal, vejo que sua velhice precoce não melhorou... Mas não se preocupe, as tintas de hoje em dia são ótimas, ninguém nem notará! Principalmente se você continuar usando "Dove" com tanta freqüência!  
  
Enishi : Eu já disse que nunca fiz nada do que me fala senhor!  
  
Quarto e Último : Colocar em dúvida sua masculinidade e fidelidade.  
  
Kenshin : Ora Enishi, não se sinta envergonhado! Muitos homens fazem aula de balé com a madame Gertrudes! Não se esqueça que dia 22 é nossa apresentação de Natal! E você tirou a sorte grande garotão! Vai fazer o papel principal! Destinado apenas para Garotas! Tenho certeza de que se sairá muito bem! Oh! Perdoe minha falta de educação! Quem é está bela senhorita que o acompanha?  
  
Enishi : Mas eu...  
  
Kaoru : Me chamo Kaoru, Kamya Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin : Sessha está feliz em conhece-la Kamya-san!  
  
Segurei a mão dela e beijei-a delicadamente. Como era de se esperar, ela corou.  
  
Kenshin : Vejo que conheceu Enishi! Esse garanhão pega todas mesmo! Mas achei que a da semana passada ia durar mais tempo! Você é mesmo rápido Enishi!  
  
Enishi : Ei! O que você...  
  
Kenshin : Não se preocupe Enishi-kun, uma de suas maiores qualidades é poder se relacionar com ambos os "estilos" se me permite dizer.  
  
Kaoru : Ah é?  
  
Kaoru olhou com desconfiança para Enishi, este fez uma cara desesperada, isso era muito divertido. Ela afastou-se dele e entrelaçou seu braço no meu. Senti minhas bochechas corarem. Enquanto ela praticamente recitava de um modo todo sensual.  
  
Kaoru : Conte-me mais sobre as "qualidades" de Enishi.  
  
Enishi : Kaoru, espere!  
  
Caminhamos deixando para trás um hippie muito confuso, e eu realmente não entendia o porquê de tudo aquilo mas estava adorando! Até que chegamos a uma região oculta do parque e eu ouvi A FRASE.  
  
Kaoru : Tudo bem Kenshin, porque está fazendo isso?  
  
O QUE?! Minha habilidade celestial é perfeita! Ela não pode ter descoberto tão facilmente!  
  
Kenshin : Não sei do que está falando Kamya-san.  
  
Ela fez uma cara irritada.  
  
Kaoru : Acha que sou idiota? Você deixou escapar um "Sessha" no meio da conversa com Enishi, acha que não iria perceber?  
  
Ótima hora, para esse maldito "Sessha" resolver atrapalhar a minha vida...  
  
Kenshin : Sinceramente?  
  
Kaoru : Ora, deixe de bobagens e transforme-se!  
  
Isso me soou como uma ordem do tipo "faça ou morra" então obedeci, o mais rápido que pude, e logo minhas asas estavam novamente abertas e minha roupas brancas retornaram a meu corpo. E...  
  
Kaoru : Que idéia foi essa? Desde quando anjos têm permissão para interferirem na vida dos outros? Deus deveria quebrar sua auréola por causa disso e... e... Onde está sua auréola?  
  
Até parece que eu ia andar com uma argola dourada na cabeça para ser confundido com uma cesta de basquete. Já basta o meu cabelo ser da cor da bola.  
  
Kenshin : Anjos não tem auréola, é tudo invenção dos humanos.  
  
Kaoru : Tudo bem, depois de você ser ruivo, eu engulo qualquer coisa...  
  
Será que é tão fora do comum assim um anjo ruivo? O que a população mundial tem contra isso? Eu sou original! Eu sou único! Não há ninguém como eu! O que há de mal nisso? Nada! Nem Hitler contestaria! Sou ruivo mesmo e me orgulho disso! Vocês já viram piadinhas desprezíveis sobre a burrice de ruivos? Não! Mas se for preciso eu tenho um livro vermelho com 578 folhas só com piadas de loiros!  
  
Ser ruivo tem suas vantagens também! Você nunca será chamado de miojo, oxigenado, omelete, gema, nem nada parecido! Tomate talvez... Mas há legume mais heróico que o tomate? Um ser que já deveria estar instinto da terra mas continua sobrevivendo honrosamente, sendo consumido por milhares de pessoas e adorado por todos os vegetarianos?  
  
Mas o ovo ao contrário, dá diabetes, colesterol, e uma dor de barriga danada! Assim como o miojo que muitos especialistas dizem ser um veneno para o organismo! Convenhamos, os ruivos são demais! Viva aos ruivos! Ruivos para presidente!  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin? Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin : Oro? O que?  
  
Kaoru : Por mais que isso pareça irônico, sua cabeça estava nas nuvens!  
  
Eu voltei de meu transe filosófico e lembrei-me da triste realidade na qual eu me encontrava, e era mais triste ainda pelos dois olhos azuis que me fitavam incessantemente. Falando nisso, olhos violetas também são raros e...  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin! Não entre em nirvana de novo!  
  
Kenshin : Ah! Sim! Kaoru-dono onde estávamos mesmo?  
  
Kaoru : Você ia me...  
  
Tratei de corta-la antes que ela terminasse a frase que eu sabia muito bem onde ia parar.  
  
Kenshin : Isso mesmo! Sessha ia te levar para dar uma volta até o cinema!  
  
Kaoru : Não! Você...  
  
Kenshin : E íamos tomar um sorvete!  
  
Kaoru : Eu estou tentando dizer que...  
  
Vou ter de apelar!  
  
Kenshin : Depois Sessha ia leva-la para o Shopping! E ia comprar para a senhorita roupas como um presente de Natal!  
  
Kaoru : Pensando bem, é isso mesmo!  
  
Sempre funciona! Há! Nada como o velho truque do Shopping, e do cartão de Crédito Angels Card, com limite infinito para dinheiro mortal! O que não inventam hoje em dia... Troquei rapidamente minha roupa por uma camisa preta, jeans vermelho e tênis preto.. Saímos do parque, pois eu não estava muito afim de trombar com aquele albino manco de novo, então saímos pela grande passarela de lojas de Tókio! A qual naquele momento, estava ocorrendo os preparativos para o grande festival de Natal, que ocorrerá daqui cinco dias, então era comum você encontrar alguns artistas que iriam se apresentar no evento musical de fim de ano em Tókio. Digamos que é como estar no Rio de Janeiro no Reveillon, você olha para a direita, e encontra o Charlie Brown Jr. Da um chute no ar e quebra o nariz da Kelly Key, Atira pra cima, e derruba o avião do Lula e assim por diante...  
  
Já estava ficando meio tonto com tantas auras diferentes, mas Kaoru parecia se divertir muito com tudo aquilo. Após uns quinze minutos de caminhada chegamos ao cinema, um grande cinema na verdade, devia ter umas vinte salas, pois ocupava o quarteirão inteiro. A Parte da frente era toda branca, com luminosos amarelos, E a palavra "Cine-Tókio" escrita em néon. A parte de dentro era toda vermelha com lâmpadas brancas, a bilheteria oval ao lado com uma fila de mais ou menos cinco pessoas. Entramos na fila, e foi nesse instante que levei um dos maiores sustos da minha vida. Aquela corcova peluda em minha frente, aquele coque branco todo desfiado, aquela pele verruguenta, era ela! A filhote de Cruz Credo com Deus me livre! A professora da Toudai!Aquele ser nojento e repugnante que fez com que eu criasse um trauma permanente de universidades! E...  
  
Kaoru : Bom Dia Kotomo-sensei!  
  
O QUE? Parecia um sonho ou melhor um pesadelo, mas realmente aquele ser repugnante virou-se e abriu um... um... SORRISO! Se é que aqueles pedaços amarelos em sua boca são dentes...  
  
Kotomo : Bom Dia Kamya! Não sabia que vinha a este cinema! E quem pe seu amigo?  
  
Ela não me reconheceu! Aleluia! Minha sorte está começando a mudar!  
  
Kaoru : Esse é meu amigo de infância, Himura Kenshin.  
  
Juntei toda a força de vontade que tinha para conseguir o incrível ato de esticar meu braço para apertar aquela mão viscosa, e devo dizer que se eu tivesse netos, poderia me gabar pelo resto da eternidade por esse grande ato de coragem.  
  
Kenshin : Sessha está muito feliz em conhece-la Kotomo-sama. Kotomo : Eu também Himura, eu também...  
  
Ela apertou ainda mais a minha mão que pedia por socorro, enquanto me lançava um olhar que poderia ser definido como maliciosamente nojento, eu senti-me desesperado, olhei para Kaoru implorando por ajuda, mas ela me parecia tão confuso quanto eu e me indicou a cabine de ingressos, a qual estava desocupada esperando pelo próximo cliente, eu tirei brutamente a minha mão daquele habitat pantanoso, e sorri amarelo.  
  
Kenshin : Sessha... acha que chegou sua vez Kotomo-sama...  
  
Kotomo : Oh! Nos veremos mais tarde, certo Himura?  
  
Kenshin : C-Com certeza Kotomo-sama.  
  
Assim que ela foi embora e eu estava comprando os ingressos, Kaoru dirigiu- se a mim com um tom zombeteiro.  
  
Kaoru : Então... o nosso Anjinho ruivo já conhecia Kotomo-sensei... e ela beija bem?  
  
Kenshin : Há! Muito engraçado Kaoru-dono! Se quer saber Sessha prefere a morte a tocar um só dedo na pele daquele ser a qual você chama de professora.  
  
Kaoru : Realmente ela não é exatamente o que eu poderia chamar de uma mulher sexy...  
  
Kenshin : Está extremamente longe disso...  
  
Kaoru : Então, que filme vamos assistir?  
  
Kenshin : Pode escolher você.  
  
O cinema estava cheio de cartazes dos mais diversos tipos de filme, um em particular chamou minha atenção. "Ring" O popular "O Chamado" americano. Claro que o original é nosso! Viva aos nipônicos! Bem, eu sempre quis assistir esse filme, mas levando em conta que Kaoru era mulher duvido que...  
  
Kaoru : Vamos assistir Ring!  
  
O QUE? Kaoru está se revelando uma mulher bem fora dos padrões Hollywoodianos. Bem isso já foi comprovado quando ela agiu tão naturalmente perto daquele Goodzilla corcunda chamado de Kotomo...  
  
Kenshin : Está bem, vamos então!  
  
Compramos as pipocas, a minha obviamente SEM MANTEIGA, pois aquele amarelo não me traz boas lembranças e fomos até a sala do cinema no meio de uma multidão que parecia ir assistir o mesmo filme. A sala era tão longe que deveriam inventar carrinhos para nos levar até ela, quando chegamos o ambiente era bem próprio para um filme de terror. A sala inteira tinha paredes de madeira mogno escuro, as cadeiras tinhas o estofado vermelho e destacava-se a grande tela branca, fora isso nada de incomum. Sentamo-nos nas fileiras do meio, foi quando levei um susto.  
  
Misao : KAORU!  
  
Eu e o resto do cinema, e nem tinha começado o filme, aquela voz estridente teve origem dos lábios daquela amiga de Kaoru, a doninha, qual o nome dela mesmo?  
  
Kaoru : Misao!  
  
Isso mesmo, Misao.  
  
Kenshin : Misao-dono!  
  
Misao : Olá amiga! E aí Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin : Está tudo bem, e com a senhorita?  
  
Misao : Tudo bem também, Kaoru, poderíamos conversar um segundo?  
  
Ela foi com Kaoru até um canto do cinema, e eu claro, não deixei de bisbilhotar com minha super audição celestial..  
  
Misao : Vamos Kaoru, pode ir confessando!  
  
Isso era uma conversa ou a Misao era do FBI?  
  
Kaoru : Confessando o que?  
  
Misao : Não me faça de boba, o que há entre você e Kenshin?  
  
O QUE? A quantidade de "o quês" está cada dia maior... Não posso mentir, senti-me ansioso pela resposta, mas isso não tem nada a ver com Kaoru, é só meu orgulho próprio agindo de novo.  
  
Kaoru : Ora do que está falando Misao ele é um anj... quer dizer um amigo de infância...  
  
Misao : Ahá! Você ia falar anjo! Isso quer dizer que você gosta dele!  
  
Se ela soubesse a verdade...  
  
Kaoru : Não! Isso só quer dizer que ele é uma boa pessoa...  
  
Misao : Fala sério, se eu tivesse um "anjo" daqueles perto de mim, eu é que iria para as nuvens.  
  
Kaoru : Quantas pessoas pensam isso de um anjo?  
  
Misao : Quantas pessoas viram um anjo?  
  
Kaoru : ...  
  
Misao : Têm de admitir, mesmo não sendo um anjo ele é muito bonito, meio baixinho...  
  
Olha quem fala...  
  
Misao : Mas bonito...  
  
Kaoru virou como que para conferir o que Misao disse, e eu mais que depressa fingi estar entretido comendo minha pipoca (sem manteiga) olhando para a tela em branco, uma grande diversão por sinal.  
  
Kaoru : Tudo bem, você tem razão, ele é realmente bonito...  
  
Misao olhou pra ela com uma cara de "eu te conheço, o que mais?". Enquanto eu me segurava para não levantar e gritar um "YESSSSSS" no meio do cinema pela resposta de Kaoru. Lembrete : Isso não tem nada a ver com ela!  
  
Kaoru : Ta bom, ele é lindo, mas eu já gosto do Enishi, e tem uma coisa que me impede de gostar do Kenshin.  
  
Os olhos de Misao ficaram do tamanho da burrice de Sanosuke... tudo bem, sem exagero, do tamanho do estádio maracanã... E ela disse em um fio de voz.  
  
Misao : Ele é Gay?  
  
Kenshin e Kaoru : Não!  
  
Mas que afirmação injusta! Eu posso ser baixo, ruivo ter cabelo comprido e ser gentil, mas não sou Gay! Essa afirmação foi tão injusta que tive de desmenti-la em alto e muito bom som, junto com Kaoru, o que fez com que o cinema inteiro voltassem suas atenções para mim. Eu sorri amarelo... não! Sorri, apenas isso. E tentei concertar.  
  
Kenshin : Não vão vir aqui? O filme já vai começar.  
  
Dito e feito, o filme começou e nós nos sentamos, eu, Kaoru e Misao. Passaram-se quinze minutos de filme e nada de impressionante, foi quando a fantasma do filme apareceu, eu levei um pequeno susto assim como Kaoru e Misao...  
  
Misao : Não! Atrás de você! Cuidado! AHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Eu e Kaoru olhamos para Misao com uma pequena gota na testa, foi quando uma criança sentou ao meu lado, droga, eu odeio crianças em filmes legendados, os pais ficam lendo as legendas e a criança chora a cada cena, então sussurrei no ouvido de Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin : Droga, uma criança sentou ao lado de Sessha.  
  
Kaoru : Peça para que ela saia.  
  
Eu podia sentir a respiração dela, estávamos muito perto, então tentei concentrar-me na conversa.  
  
Kenshin : E o que Sessha dirá a ela? "Dá licença, mas você poderia sair daqui?"  
  
Kaoru : Não, basta dizer "Oi, sou pedófilo" que ela sai correndo.  
  
Nós rimos baixinho da piada negra, imagine um anjo virando pra criança abrindo um grande sorriso estendendo a mão e dizendo "Oi, sou pedófilo". Fácil não?  
  
Voltamos a assistir o filme, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar pois de minuto em minuto eu me via entre os berros de Misao, e a narração do filme que a mãe fazia ao filho. Mas não era isso que me deixava desconcentrado, era Kaoru estar ao meu lado, e a lembrança de como eu me senti bem quando estávamos tão perto. E... ARGH! Eu sou um anjo! Não posso pensar esse tipo de coisa!  
  
Misao : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Fui tirado brutamente de meus pensamentos defasados por um grito ensurdecedor de Misao pela aparição da "Sadako" na tela, e creio que deveria agradecer se ela não tivesse causado um dano permanente em meus ouvidos...  
  
Kaoru : Calma Misao.  
  
Misao : Mas é muito horrível! GaHHHHH! É ela de novo!  
  
Kenshin : Sessha vai buscar mais pipoca...  
  
Kaoru : Eu vou com você...  
  
Silêncio! Bendito seja Deus que criou o silêncio!  
  
Kenshin : Sua amiga não gosta muito de filmes de terror não é?  
  
E maldito seja este ser com asas que eu acredito ser eu que quebrou este silêncio.  
  
Kaoru : Ela se assusta com facilidade.  
  
Kenshin : Não ficou com medo?  
  
Kaoru : Um pouco. E você?  
  
Kenshin : Vi coisas mais pavorosas na entrada do cinema...  
  
Rimos da "coisa pavorosa" que ambos sabíamos ser aquela professora super "linda".  
  
Kaoru : Kotomo é minha professora de literatura, e você está com sorte, eu tenho que vê-la todas as aulas. Você só quando ela faz uma de suas aparições! Se bem que ela parece ter gostado de você.  
  
Kenshin : E você não gostou?  
  
Não me perguntem por que eu fiz essa pergunta! Foi sem querer, eu juro! Não era minha intenção! Eu só tive uma pequena leva de curiosidade, não me levem a mal! Mas o que foi feito está feito, e Kaoru corou olhando em meus olhos, ela ia dizer alguma coisa quando...  
  
Misao : Graças a Deus! O filme acabou! E vocês não viram a última cena! Foi horrível! Aquele olho vai ficar em minha mente por muuuuuuuito tempo!  
  
Doninhas sempre aparecem nessas horas para meu alívio... Nós saímos do cinema e fomos para a sorveteria como eu havia prometido. Sentamo-nos em uma das mesas e enquanto tomávamos o sorvete Misao falava animada sobre o filme.  
  
Misao : Nossa! Quando a Sadako apareceu na Tv, me coração quase saiu pela boca foi muito assustador!  
  
Kaoru : Tem razão Misao.  
  
Misao : Mas mudando de assunto, o Natal está aí, e minha família vai fazer uma festa para comemorar na Mansão, e eu estou convidando, ou melhor obrigando os dois a ir! O que acham?  
  
Kaoru : Bem, a julgar pelas circunstancias...  
  
Kenshin : E pelo tão cordial convite...  
  
Misao : Ótimo! Fico feliz que tenham aceitado por pura e espontânea pressão!  
  
Ela exclamou comendo uma bola inteira de sorvete de uma vez.  
  
Misao : Dia 25 às oito horas! Estejam lá!  
  
Kaoru : Podemos ajudar na decoração se quiser Misao, eu e Kenshin não temos nada programado mesmo.  
  
Misao : Tudo bem, então cheguem às cinco. E Himura...  
  
Ela terminou a frase cochichando em meu ouvido.  
  
Misao : Tome cuidado, pois Enishi também vai...  
  
ARGH! O que esse povo tem? Eu não gosto de Kaoru! Ela é só minha missão no máximo uma amiga, e eu odeio o legume por outro motivo! Uma voz vibrou em minha mente "Qual o motivo?". Ele... sei lá, eu o odeio...  
  
Misao : Bem vamos?!  
  
E Misao saiu saltitando, com sua irreversível animação. Enquanto isso nós permanecemos como estátuas parados tentando entender o que acabar de acontecer para só depois segui-la.  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin, o que ela disse para você?  
  
Kenshin : Que vão servir salada...  
  
Terminamos de comer e fomos ao local de compras favorito de qualquer mortal, no qual vários humanos se amontoam em busca de bens de consumo que esse mundo capitalista tem a oferece-los, resumindo, fomos ao Shopping.  
  
Misao : Vão escolher as roupas agora?  
  
Kaoru : Sim, já havíamos planejado isso.  
  
Kenshin : Kaoru-dono, acho que ficaria muito bem naquele vestido.  
  
Ele olho para o lado e encarou maravilha o vestido branco em estilo asiático, muito parecido com os do céu, tinha detalhes de flores e dragões em prata, e eu ficava imaginando como ela ficaria com ele... Melhor que muito anjo que eu já vi por aí.  
  
Misao : Uau! Himura tem razão!  
  
Kaoru : Mas é muito caro.  
  
Misao : Olha quem fala, sua casa é do tamanho de uma vila!  
  
Kenshin : E além do mais é Sessha quem vai pagar, e dinheiro e dinheiro não é um problema. Pode experimentar Kaoru-dono.  
  
Entramos na loja e ela experimentou o vestido, enquanto isso eu e Misao conversávamos com a atendente, uma senhora muito simpática, de aparentemente uns 40 anos, mas com muita vitalidade, chamada Haruna.  
  
Haruna : Vocês vão a alguma festa?  
  
Kenshin : Sim, vamos a festa de natal de Misao.  
  
Haruna : O Senhor é um rapaz de sorte, vai causar muita inveja na festa, sua namorada é uma beldade. E você não fica atrás, formam um casal encantador.  
  
Kenshin : Mas ela...  
  
Tentei corrigir não muito empolgado, mas naquele momento Misao tapou minha boca com uma delicadeza invejável, se me permitem fazer uso da ironia.  
  
Misao : Eu concordo totalmente com você!  
  
Foi aí que a porta do trocador abriu e de lá saiu o mais belo anjo que já vi.  
  
Misao : Uau! Arrasou Kaoru!  
  
Misao e a atendente batiam palmas e eu vi o rosto de Kaoru corar, enquanto estava em meu pequeno transe. Misao cutucou-me delicadamente com o cotovelo.  
  
Misao : Então, o que achou Himura?  
  
Kenshin : Está...  
  
Enquanto eu mergulhava em meu misto de admiração e fascínio, a palavra que martelava em minha cabeça deslizou por meus lábios. Poético não?  
  
Kenshin : Perfeita...  
  
Misao : É isso aí! Vamos ficar com esse, moça!  
  
Quando consegui sair de meu transe, pagamos o vestido e estávamos voltando para casa.  
  
Kaoru : Obrigada pelo vestido Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin : Não há de que Kaoru-dono.  
  
Misao : Claro que não, você entrou em transe quando viu Kaoru com o vestido! Himura você está dando muito na cara sabia?  
  
Ambos coramos com o comentário de Misao, ela não sabe mesmo quando calar a boca.  
  
Misao : Bem, chegamos na minha casa, eu me despeço aqui, não esqueçam da festa! Adeus!  
  
Misao saiu saltitando para dentro de uma enorme mansão, quase igual a de Kaoru, mas um pouco menor, num estilo mais francês, eu fiquei boquiaberto, todo mundo é rico aqui?  
  
Kaoru : O pai de Misao é um empresário de sucesso.  
  
Kenshin : Oro?  
  
Kaoru : Você ficou espantado com a casa de Misao, então eu expliquei que o pai dela era um empresário de sucesso, ele patrocinou artistas famosos como Ayumi Hamasaki, Megumi Hayashibara, BoA, e até o Every Little Thing.  
  
Kenshin : Every Little Thing? Da Kaori Mochida? Agora Sessha entendeu o motivo de uma casa tão grande.  
  
Kaoru : É, mas ela geralmente está sozinha na casa, pois os pais viajam muito.  
  
Kenshin : Agora que Misao já foi...  
  
Eu voltei a minha verdadeira forma com asas e tudo, ficar na forma de mortal é muito chato...  
  
Kaoru : Você fica melhor assim sabia?  
  
Kenshin : É mais prático, vamos...  
  
Peguei-a no colo e fomos literalmente voando até a mansão.  
  
Continua...  
  
Aew Pessoas! Seguinte, estou me empolgando com a fic, como podem ver esse capítulo ficou bem maior, e eu queria atribuir o "albino manco" a minha amiga Kaoru Himura Já mandei sua carta viu fofa! Bom, vamos lá. Eu tava pensando em escrever as respostas dos comentários, mas daí eu pensei "farei-os sofrer!" e só vou responder quando a marca de comentários chegar a 30! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, no próximo eu espero fazer a festa de natal, e muuuuuuuuitas surpresas aguardam nessa festa. Bem, talvez eu esteja apressando demais a relação "Kenshin e Kaoru" mas eu adoro esse casal (odeio a Tomoe) por isso me desculpem!  
  
Povo : Mas já estamos no capítulo 6 e nem um beijinho?  
  
Calma povo, eu estou trabalhando nisso, estou tentando atrasar o máximo possível, mas para a alegria de muitos, eu não consigo mais, então preparem- se.  
  
Beijus e Obrigada a todos pelos comentários, não vou responder agora porque como já disse espero 30 comentários, o próximo capítulo sai (se Deus quiser) semana que vem, então aguardem! B-jão!  
  
Mikazuki 


	7. Sessha já disse que não gosta dela!

Os últimos cinco dias foram extremamente rotineiros. Minhas brincadeiras com Enishi (felizmente) foram levadas a sério pelo mesmo. No dia seguinte ao meu infeliz encontro com ele, vieram suas desesperadas tentativas de desculpas.  
  
Flash Back – início  
  
Kenshin : Não pense que escapará de Sessha. Sessha acaba de criar uma técnica infalível para deter o avanço de sua dama sobre meu rei.  
  
Kaoru : Gostaria muito de ver essa técnica infalível, se ela já não tivesse falhado nas últimas... deixe-me ver... 17 partidas até agora.  
  
Estava compenetrado em nossa décima oitava partida de xadrez, o placar até agora era, Eu com zero e Kaoru com dezessete... revoltante não? Ainda mais para um anjo! Ela é uma mortal! Não que eu esteja rebaixando os mortais a péssimos praticantes da lógica, mas ela é mortal! Mas agora o meu plano não iria falhar, ela estava exatamente onde eu queria, exatamente onde eu havia armado minha vitória, exatamente onde... ela me venceu da última vez... Não, não pode ser! Esta totalmente diferente. Tenho certeza de que ela está suando frio em se ver encurralada de maneira tão devastadora! Basta eu mexer meu bispo para cá e...  
  
Kaoru : Xeque-Mate!  
  
Perder pela décima oitava vez consecutiva...  
  
Kenshin : Mas como!?  
  
Foi a primeira e única exclamação que saiu de meus lábios chocados com tamanha derrota.  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin, você fez a mesma jogada TODAS as partidas, exatamente a mesma coisa, você sempre põe seu bispo ali, eu sempre derrubo seu rei, e você sempre diz "mas como!?" e essa é a décima vez que eu explico isso pra você!  
  
O que posso fazer? Tenho péssima memória, nunca fui bom de xadrez, pelo contrário, já perdi até da geladeira consumidora de chá (Aoshi)! A única coisa que supera minha incompetência em xadrez é minha incompetência em bilhar! Aquele Gatotsu do Saitou ganha sempre! Em três jogadas ainda! Aku Soku Zan que vá pro inferno!  
  
Foi quando fomos interrompidos pelo barulho ensurdecedor da campainha, viramos em direção a porta, alguns minutos depois ouvimos passos subindo as escadarias da mansão e a grande porta de cor marfim abriu, revelando Tae que segurava um buquê com uma dúzia de rosas amarelas na mão esquerda.  
  
Tae : Kaoru-chan, me desculpe interromper sua conversa com... o tabuleiro de xadrez?  
  
Abafei um riso, naquela forma ninguém consegue me ver ou ouvir, infelizmente não posso dizer que Kaoru gostou muito desse fato. Na verdade, a maioria das pessoas não gosta que os outros pensem que estão conversando com uma azeitona ou com uma fita crepe.  
  
Kaoru : D-Do que está falando Tae? Eu estava aqui apenas...  
  
Ela travou, por que todas travam? Cadê a criatividade desse povo que parece não ter ido muito além do "Minha sogra comeu meu dever de casa"?! Essa não, ela vai precisar de ajuda nisso.  
  
Kenshin : Polindo minhas peças de xadrez.  
  
Kaoru : Polindo minhas peças de xadrez!  
  
Kenshin : Enquanto falava ao telefone.  
  
Kaoru : Enquanto falava ao telefone!  
  
Kenshin : Com a secretária da clínica de esquizofrenia.  
  
Kaoru : Com a secretária da clínica de esquizofrenia!  
  
Eu ri escandalosamente, já que Tae não conseguiria me ouvir. Rolei no chão com as mãos na barriga dando gargalhadas e mais gargalhadas, Kaoru sussurrou um "maldito" lançando-me um olhar no mínimo assustador. Tão assustador que me fez bater violentamente no criado mudo ao lado da cama enquanto rolava no chão  
  
Tae : Kaoru-chan... está passando bem?  
  
Kaoru : Ãhn... Sim, eu só estava brincando...  
  
Tae : Ah... está bem então. Chegou isto para você, vou deixar aqui.  
  
Enquanto eu me recompunha, vi Tae colocando as flores delicadamente sobre a escrivaninha branca, e sair com um olhar de "o médico disse para não contestar". Foi quando do nada um ser de lindos olhos azuis que ardiam em chamas voou em meu pescoço, e com um soco extremamente bem dado, eu me vi atravessando sete paredes e indo parar... na Mesopotâmia? Tudo em, acho que não foram paredes que passaram por mim... Essas fronteiras andam muito grossas ultimamente...  
  
Mais que depressa me teletransportei novamente para o quarto de Kaoru, onde esta segurava calidamente um cartão verde, que provavelmente viera junto com as flores.  
  
Kenshin : De quem eram?  
  
Atrevi-me a perguntar. Se bem que praticamente já sabia a resposta.  
  
Kaoru : Enishi...  
  
Ela suspirou, mais do que isso, ela suspirou APAIXONADAMENTE! Dá pra entender uma coisa dessas? Eu já ouvi falar em pessoas que se casam com seus videogames, mas HIPOLHOS? Por mais amante de vegetais que seja isso me parece meio estúpido...  
  
Kaoru : Acho que ele gosta de mim, olha o que escreveu.  
  
Ela me entregou o cartão que eu fiz questão de ler em voz alta.  
  
Kenshin : "Kaoru, me desculpe pelo o que aconteceu, estou com saudade, Um dia nunca me pareceu, uma tão vasta eternidade. Não se esqueça de mim, pois esse será meu fim. Beijos. Enishi."  
  
Kaoru : Então, o que me diz?  
  
A pergunta me pareceu tão óbvia que respondi com desdém na voz.  
  
Kenshin : Que ele é um péssimo poeta... E tem mais, ele é um caso sério de solidão depressiva forçada.  
  
Ela tirou rudemente o cartão de minhas mãos.  
  
Kaoru : Por que estou perdendo meu tempo com você?  
  
Kenshin : Melhor com Sessha do que com a secretária da clínica de esquizofrenia...  
  
E eu me vi novamente na Mesopotâmia...  
  
Flash Back – fim  
  
E os outros quatro dias se revezaram em telefonemas, cartas, buquês, e- mails, fuscas coloridos equipados com sons potentes, com cantores havaianos vestidos somente com saias cantando algo parecido com "cumbaiá meu sinhô" e etc... Isso estava me deixando louco, principalmente o último telefonema de ontem à tarde.  
  
Flash Back 2 – O retorno  
  
Ela já estava falando no telefone a horas! Eu não agüentava mais de curiosidade, afinal, anjos também tem pontos fracos. Não agüentando mais me disfarcei de mosca (tinha pensado em barata, mas parece que toda mulher é equipada com um sensor anti-barata, pronto para dar o alarme de "Benhê! Socorro! Pega o SEU Chinelo") entrei em baixo da cama, me transformei de novo e conectei uma linha cruzada com minha sutil magia angelical.  
  
Enishi : Sei que já pedi isso, mas queria que me perdoasse por aquela inconveniência, realmente não conheço aquele homem!  
  
Contando e-mails, cartas, telefonemas, flores e fuscas, você já disse isso... deixe-me ver... 22 vezes de acordo com minha calculadora portátil movida a espaguete a bolonhesa "CONTANAUM" Nunca saia do além sem ela!  
  
Kaoru : Tudo bem Enishi, eu já te disse que não acreditei em nada do que ele falou. Na verdade eu já disse isso 22 vezes...  
  
Enishi : Só queria te certeza de que realmente estou perdoado.  
  
Kaoru : Não se preocupe...  
  
Ainda...  
  
Enishi : O que aconteceu com seu amigo, Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru : Ele estava me esperando em casa quando voltei, parece que ficou com... DIARRÉIA!  
  
Eu espirrei! Porque as pessoas sempre espirram nessa hora? Parece que o pó é atraído por esses momentos! Foi aí que Kaoru olhou para debaixo da cama. E adivinha o que ela notou? Claro que uma Samambaia ruiva estava criando raízes... E a cara dela não me pareceu de alguém que ia permitir isso.  
  
Enishi : O que?  
  
Kenshin : Eu disse Tia Cléia!  
  
A não, você não vai se safar dessa Kaoru. Cortei a linha dela e modifiquei minha voz para que Enishi pensasse ser a própria Kaoru no telefone.  
  
Enishi : Tia Cléia?  
  
Kenshin : Isso, ele ficou fazendo companhia para a minha Tia Cléia, coitada, chegou ontem da viagem para o Panamá, com um câncer de mama no cérebro horrível sabe...  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin!  
  
Estava ferrado, mas não podia parar agora, senão ele perceberia, Kaoru começou a me perseguir e eu dava voltas e mais voltas na cama com o telefone, estendendo ao máximo o fio com magia.  
  
Enishi : Câncer de mama no cérebro?  
  
Kenshin : Isso! É uma espécie muito rara, comum em Chimpanzés da Austrália, coitada da Tia Cléia está sofrendo tanto!  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin seu idiota!  
  
O fio do telefone prendeu nos pés de Kaoru, tratei de colocar um travesseiro em baixo para que ela não se machucasse e dei mais algumas voltas na cama para prende-la. Ela se debatia para se livrar do fio e eu estava com medo de que ela realmente conseguisse.  
  
Kaoru : Argh! Quando eu sair daqui você vai conhecer o inferno!  
  
Enishi : Que barulho foi esse?  
  
Kenshin : Tia Cléia está tendo mais uma convulsão, tivemos que amarra-la na cama para que ela não atacasse os empregados,já faz um tempo ela diz que os pandas da Amazônia estão querendo dominar o arquipélago da Antártida e anda tendo alucinações.  
  
Enishi : Está tudo bem aí?  
  
Kenshin : Essa não! A Tia Cléia fugiu! Não Tia Cléia, não morda a perna da Tae! Cuidado não suba na árvore! Desculpe Enishi, tenho que encontrar um pedaço de carne humana para atrair minha Tia para o chão, eu te ligo depois, não me ligue, eu te ligo, Tchau!  
  
Eu desliguei o telefone rapidamente suspirando, minha criatividade estava praticamente no fim. Foi quando eu me lembrei de Kaoru presa na cama. Olhei para o lado e quase virei cinzas com as chamas que saiam de seus olhos, troquei minha roupa para o uniforme dos policiais com escudo e tudo. Afastei-me uns três metros e soltei o fio com magia. Algo saiu em meio a fumaça andando de maneira aterrorizante até mim, eu me protegia o quanto podia e estava me preparando para ir parar em Marte ou algum planeta desconhecido desse Sistema Solar se tiver sorte. Então eu ouvi... Um riso... uma gargalhada? Como assim?  
  
Kaoru : Tia Cléia? De onde tirou isso?  
  
Kenshin : Oro?  
  
Kaoru : Desde quando tem chimpanzés na Austrália?  
  
Kenshin : Sessha... Sessha não ia conhecer o inferno?  
  
Kaoru : Eu disse isso mas... Droga! Não consigo ficar zangada com você...  
  
Kenshin : Oro?  
  
Kaoru : Esqueça, deveria agradecer. Enishi estava me prendendo ao telefone falando mal de todos os nomes da lista telefônica, às vezes acho que ele não tem o que fazer...  
  
M-M-M-M-M-M-M-Mas como assim? Numa hora ela está apaixonada pela criatura, depois está reclamando dele? E quanto a minha punição? Como fica a minha punição? É melhor não entrar nesse assunto, tenho que aproveitar que ela está de bom humor...  
  
Kenshin : Todas as mulheres mudam de personalidade tão rápido como você?  
  
Kaoru : Não sei, o cupido aqui é você.  
  
Urgh! Dá vontade de pegar uma lousa, e escrever:  
  
Eu Anjo Não Cupido  
  
Cada vez que alguém me chamar disso!  
  
Kaoru : Pronto para perder novamente no xadrez? Ou prefere o bilhar?  
  
Kenshin : Xadrez! E dessa vez Sessha tem um plano infalível!  
  
Kaoru : O Cebolinha também dizia isso para a Mônica...  
  
Kenshin : Mas ele não era ruivo!  
  
Flash Back 2 – Fim  
  
E esses foram os cinco dias mais estranhos de minha eternidade. Kaoru mostrou-se uma pessoa capaz de acalmar-se muito facilmente e isso fazia com que eu me sentisse atraído PROFISSIONALMENTE por ela, já que era um caso peculiar e muito interessante.  
  
E hoje é dia vinte e cinco, mais precisamente quatro e meia da tarde, natal! Deve estar havendo uma festa no além, mas eu nunca gostei muito das festas de lá, eu sou vitima de 99,9% das pegadinhas natalinas... Sinto-me feliz de não estar lá para ouvir Sanosuke rindo dos ovos quebrados na minha cabeça, e Yahiko enchendo minha paciência com sua palestra de "Porque todos seriam mais felizes se eu fosse promovido"...  
  
Bem, minha situação é a seguinte : Estou sentado no sofá vendo Kaoru arrumar freneticamente a mochila com sua roupa e seus "acessórios", já que vamos ajudar Misao com os enfeites, ela levará a roupa da festa para vestir na hora da festa, enquanto eu só preciso de minhas "asas" se é que me entendem...  
  
Por sinal, acabei de lembrar, o repolho branco vai estar lá... Eu podia estar criando mil e um planos maléficos contra ele, mas como é Natal, Kaoru me fez prometer que não usarei minha magia para fins digamos... inconvenientes. Nem uma praga de gafanhotos ela me permitiu se bem que gafanhotos são insetos encantadores e... herbívoros...  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin! Você entrou em Nirvana de novo!  
  
Kenshin : Oro?  
  
Kaoru : Vamos! Misao deve estar nos esperando!  
  
Kenshin : Mas ainda são quatro e meia.  
  
Kaoru : Não importa VAMOS!  
  
Kenshin : Por que a pressa? Sessha pode nos teletransportar em questão de segundos...  
  
Kaoru : Sabe que você tem razão? Se todos tivessem um anjo como você poderíamos economizar muito na conta de gasolina!  
  
Ótimo, de anjo passei a transporte móvel econômico de gasolina... Ela me chamou de bicicleta!  
  
Kenshin : Então vamos...  
  
Eu encostei minha mão em seu ombro, ela corou com o gesto, e eu também. Olhamos para o chão envergonhados enquanto eu nos teletransportei até o quintal da casa de Misao, soltei levemente seu ombro, e me senti um tanto vazio com a distância que esse gesto criou. Ainda nos encarávamos numa guerra de olhares, onde um tentava decifrar o outro, quando Misao abriu escandalosamente a porta.  
  
Misao : Até que enfim chegaram! Eu fiquei esperando vocês olhando pela janela a tarde toda, e nem vi vocês cruzarem a esquina, parece até que vocês surgiram no meu quintal!  
  
Nessas horas sempre aparece o estraga climas...  
  
Kaoru : Nós...  
  
Kenshin : Pegamos um caminho diferente...  
  
Misao : Que caminho?  
  
Sorri e levantei minhas mãos, como se fosse realmente dar uma desculpa.  
  
Kenshin : Pulamos de pára-quedas?  
  
Misao : Essa foi boa Himura! Vamos entrem! Temos muitos enfeites para pendurar ainda!  
  
Entramos na Grande Mansão de Misao, como eu disse, era de um estilo mais francês, O Salão de Festas tinha como teto uma grande cúpula parecendo com a casa branca, à frente da mansão era retangular com três blocos de dois andares enfileirados, no primeiro bloco de acordo com Misao, ficavam as cozinha, sala de ginástica, Tv, etc... no segundo, a Grande Sala de estar e o Hall, e no último os quartos dela, dos pais e dos empregados, mas o dos pais estava constantemente vazio. Atrás de tudo isto no quintal estava o Salão de Festas, que como já descrevi, era uma enorme cúpula branca, com portas de vidraças decorativas de 3 metros em volta, eram ao todo cinco portas. Dentro dele, um grande pilar central que passava pelo meio do que parecia ser um palco redondo, no centro do salão. Os empregados estavam todos trabalhando pondo mesas em volta do palco, com toalhas brancas, e cadeiras revestidas de seda da mesma cor. Alguns iam de lá para cá com flores nas mãos para decorar o salão e as mesas. Os cozinheiros estavam ocupados fazendo o grande buffet, que seria servido.  
  
Mal colocamos os pés no Salão e Misao já nos encheu de enfeites para colocarmos. Eu fui bombardeado com visgos, bolas e ornamentos em geral como fitas e sinos. Eu e Kaoru pegamos as escadas de 3 metros no mínimo e começamos a coloca-los nas paredes do Salão como PEDIU GENTILMENTE Misao.  
  
Kenshin : A Senhorita Misao é sempre assim?  
  
Kaoru : Na maioria das vezes, têm de se acostumar com isso é como viver numa ditadura.  
  
Kenshin : Para que o palco?  
  
Kaoru : Como eu disse o pai de Misao é um rico empresário, parece que o Every Little Thing e o Do as Infinity quiseram agradecer a ótima venda de álbuns que tiveram esse ano se apresentando aqui.  
  
Kenshin : Da próxima vez que você disser "rico" eu vou exagerar o máximo para que possa chegar mais perto da verdade.  
  
Nós riamos enquanto colocávamos os enfeites. Foi quando eu vi correndo em nossa direção um rapazinho carregando uma grande caixa enfeites que era no mínimo o dobro de sua altura, ele veio cambaleando e bateu na escada de Kaoru. Esta se desequilibrou, eu a vi cair como se tudo passasse em câmera lenta.  
  
Kenshin : Kaoru!  
  
Pulei da minha escada e esforcei-me para conseguir pegá-la no ar, quando caímos tratei de por meu corpo embaixo, entre ela e o chão, isso aparou bastante a queda dela, usei minhas asas para aparar a minha, mas tratei de torna-las invisíveis.  
  
Misao : Kaoru!  
  
Misao correu até nós deixando uma caixa inteira de ornamentos voar pela vidraça... que estava fechada... bem, agora estava quebrada... Ajoelhou-se a nosso lado, eu ainda mantinha Kaoru bem perto de mim, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Com medo de que ela tivesse se machucado. Senti-a se mexer e levantar-se um pouco, encarando-me.  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin, você...  
  
Misao : Himura! Você está bem!? O que aconteceu?  
  
Kenshin : Nós caímos da escada.  
  
Misao : Kaoru caiu, mas você se tacou! Está louco? Aquela escada tem três metros! Deve ter ao menos quebrado uma perna! Senão pior! E você Kaoru? Está bem?  
  
Kaoru : Estou, mas e você Kenshin? Deve estar machucado! Por que fez isso ?  
  
Kenshin : Não se preocupe, eu estou bem.  
  
Misao : Você só pode ser imortal! Agora parem com essa ceninha romântica, levantem-se daí e venham me ajudar a colocar os enfeites na árvore! Agora se o Himura preferir continuar abraçando a Kaoru que está apoiada em seu peito desta maneira tão fraternal e ingênua tudo bem, eu dou uns cinco minutos de pausa para o conto de fadas...  
  
Claro e evidente que coramos, quem não coraria? Eu havia me esquecido completamente desse gesto! Mas foi de total proteção a uma AMIGA, eu já disse que não gosto dela! Esta claro que a vejo só somo uma AMIGA, nada mais que isso. Ninguém nos confundiria... E esses assobios que estou ouvindo de todos os cantos do salão são em homenagem a minha grande acrobacia no ar!  
  
Misao : Alo-ou! Levantem-se soldados!  
  
Levantamos no mesmo instante em posição de sentido! Bem que Kaoru disse que era como viver em uma ditadura... Recebemos as sutis ordens de Misao e corremos para colocar os enfeites na grande árvore de 6 metros que ia do chão ao teto.  
  
Kaoru : Como faremos para colocar a fita? Temos que enrola-la desde a ponta.  
  
Kenshin : Dê pra mim. Há alguém olhando?  
  
Ela fez que não com a cabeça, mexi minha mão e a fita começou a brilhar. Apontei com o dedo indicador para cima e a fita subiu até o pico da árvore, paralisei-a naquela altura.  
  
Kenshin : Dê sua mão para Sessha.  
  
Ela estendeu-a para mim, peguei-a delicadamente e me senti ferver com o contato, fechei meus olhos um instante para tentar me controlar. Passei um pouco de minha magia para a mão dela que começou a brilhar.  
  
Kaoru : O que é isso? Radiação? Lixo Tóxico?  
  
Kenshin : Não, é magia!  
  
Ela sorriu.  
  
Kaoru : Têm alguma chance de haver efeitos colaterais como perebas, ou tentáculos saindo de meus dedos?  
  
Kenshin : Sessha espera que não, agora faça movimentos circulares com o dedo indicador.  
  
Ela fez o que pedi e observou maravilhada enquanto a fita descia circundando a árvore até parar em nossa frente.  
  
Kaoru : Nossa!  
  
Kenshin : Gostou?  
  
Kaoru : É lindo, agora se minha mão não parar de brilhar eu vou chamar a MIB.  
  
Kenshin : Não se preocupe.  
  
No instante em que eu disse isso sua mão parou de brilhar e nós voltamos ao nosso trabalho de colocar enfeites na árvore. Enquanto nos divertíamos colocando as bolinhas vermelhas, eu via pelo canto do olho Misao se aproximando sorrateiramente, escondendo-se como se não quisesse ser notada. Ora em baixo da mesa, ora em cima do lustre e até dentro do Papai Noel de Isopor que eu nem sabia que era oco! Eu ficava imaginando o que ela estava armando. Foi quando ela veio caminhando tranqüilamente em nossa direção com uma escada. Eu achei isso tudo muito estranho, mas parecia que Kaoru nem notara a aproximação da garota, pois cantarolava lindamente uma musica de natal enquanto pendurava uma rena de plástico.  
  
Misao : Falta por alguns enfeites aqui.  
  
Kaoru : Tudo bem Misao!  
  
Ela subiu na escada, e eu pensei estar delirando ou exagerando, então voltei a pôr meus enfeites despreocupadamente, mas mantendo um pouco de cuidado com Misao. Foi quando vi Misao descer calmamente da escada, claramente segurando um riso. Achei muito estranho, enquanto a via se afastando, parece que Kaoru finalmente notou o comportamento curioso da amiga e aproximou-se de mim para praticamente sussurrar.  
  
Kaoru : O que houve com Misao.  
  
Kenshin : Sessha também não sabe.  
  
Foi nesse momento! Sim! Nesse maldito momento! Eu ouvi um grande e sonoro "hmmmmmm" ecoar por todo o salão, mantendo raízes em todas as bocas dos seres vivos que ali estavam! Mas claro que eu não percebi nada, o anjo ruivo nunca percebe nada. Foi quando Misao deu a facada.  
  
Misao : Kenshin e Kaoru... Até que soa bem...  
  
Kaoru : O-o que quer dizer Misao?  
  
Kenshin : Sessha não está entendendo...  
  
Misao apontou para o alto enquanto sorria vitoriosa.  
  
Misao : Olhem acima de suas cabeças!  
  
Ora... O que pode haver de tão interessante em cima de nossas... ... ... ... ... Desculpe, travei com o choque... UM VISGO! Quem foi a alma inescrupulosa que teve a brilhante idéia de por um VISGO ali!? É claro que foi Misao, mas isso é covardia, um VISGO!? Pelo jeito Kaoru teve a mesma reação que eu. Estávamos estáticos olhando para cima, depois olhamos um para o outro se eu já era um tomate antes, hoje virei pimentão.  
  
Misao : Agora não tem como fugirem! É a Tradição! Vocês vão ter de se beijar!  
  
Amaldiçoado seja a criatura que criou essa maldita tradição. Mas agora não tinha jeito, eu ia ter que beija-la. E estranhamente essa idéia não me parecia tão desagradável assim. Quer dizer ela era minha AMIGA, então iria entender que não estou fazendo isso por vontade própria assim como vocês entenderiam que eu não gosto dela... certo?  
  
Então, vejamos minha situação. Um visgo sobre minha cabeça, e sobre outra cabeça a qual eu conhecia muito bem. Uma grande roda com todos os empregados de Misao e a própria esperando que nós nos beijássemos.  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin eu...  
  
Kenshin : Kaoru...  
  
Não deixei que ela terminasse. Se fosse OBRIGATORIAMENTE para fazer isso então era melhor que fizesse logo. Colei meus lábios com os dela e a trouxe mais pra perto, não senti resistência alguma. Pelo contrário, ela enlaçara meu pescoço enquanto eu enlaçava sua cintura. Eu não estava sentindo NADA... Ora, a quem eu quero enganar, a essa hora eu nem estava pensando em mais nada a não ser nela. Tudo bem, eu admito! Estou apaixonado! Completamente apaixonado! Algo contra? Hein? Quero ver o engraçadinho que vai vir me zombar depois dessa! Eu realmente estava apaixonado, ela entreabriu os lábios em um convite mudo que todo o meu corpo ansiava por aceitar. Aprofundei ainda mais o beijo, vasculhando com minha língua a boca de Kaoru, nunca me senti tão completo, eu a queria mais e mais perto de mim. Senti-a enlaçar meu pescoço, arrepiei-me com o toque. Anjos não deveriam ter esses desejos deveriam? Acho que fui um erro de produção desde o início, e nunca estive tão feliz por ser um erro. Foi quando nos separamos por falta de ar. Eu amaldiçoei a maldita reação que deu origem ao oxigênio, e meus pulmões que precisavam dele.  
  
Misao : Uau! Eu achei que ia ser só um selinho! Você é bom nisso Himura!  
  
Nem ouvi o que Misao disse, estava ofegante preso no olhar de Kaoru, nós sorriamos feito dois adolescentes, infelizmente esse clima foi desfeito por Misao que invadiu o meu território.  
  
Misao : Tudo bem, agora vá se trocar Kaoru! A festa já vai começar, e você só tem uma hora para se trocar. Você não precisa Himura, homens se arrumam rápido, então continue ajudando.  
  
Misao passou por mim e sussurrou um "Feliz Natal".  
  
Continua...  
  
AEW POVO! Brigadão mesmo pro todos os reviews! Chegamos a marca de 30! Ainda mais! 32! Poder né? E como o prometido vou responder a todos! Então mãos no teclado e vamos lá!  
  
Dark-Sofy Você não sabia? Oo É de conhecimento geral que 22 = peixe! Olha menina, desse jeito você não passa no vestibular! HiuahUUAhaiuHAui! Eu também sinto pena dos personagens em minhas mãos... coitadinho do Sano, já era burro quando tinha cabelo castanho imagina agora loiro! Muito obrigada pelo seu coment! Nem sei como agradecer o apoio que você me dá! B-jaum!  
  
Lili-chan Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Seus elogios me deixaram muito feliz! Eu gostaria de ter criatividade em matemática... (é por isso que o Brasil não vai para frente) Que bom que consigo faze-los rir! Nunca gostei daquelas fic besteirol que não tem pé nem cabeça, então tentei fazer uma fic bem humorada, e fiquei contente em saber que consegui! Muito Obrigada por acompanhar! Beijus!  
  
Yoshino Também rezo fervorosamente para que ele escolha o coração! A lanchonete do Noé foi uma coisa complicada, primeiro ela era a lanchonete do João, depois do Moisés, daí eu pensei... Óleo, líquido, água, enchente, dilúvio, Noé! É isso! (Nota: Essa inspiração surgiu enquanto eu estava meditando no banheiro...) Ahhhhh Se seu desejo vai ser atendido eu não sei, pode me dar a louca e fazer o Aoshi virar Gay e casar com o Sano! Mas considerarei a sua idéia por você estar sempre ma dando tanto apoio e insentivo, muito obrigada mesmo! (E Enishi vai ser muito mais do que isso aguarde e verá...)  
  
Primulla Muito obrigado! Obrigado por considerar o trabalho que tenho para fazer vocês rirem! Eu te adoro filha! E o Enishi está guardando uma surpresa que logo será revelada, então continue acompanhando pois ele é muito mais do que nosso adorado Hipolho! Arigatou Arigatou Domo Arigato Gozaimas por todos esses lindo elogios! E até o próximo cap.!  
  
kagome Três vezes? Nossa! Muito obrigada! Nem sei o que dizer. Não pensei que fosse gostar tanto, mas fico muito contente que tenha realmente gostado! Os próximos capítulos vão ficar cada vez mais emocionantes, e alguns personagens que ainda não apareceram farão sua entrada triunfal nas linhas da insanidade, então não perca! B-jão!  
  
Fabi – chan Aew Miga! Num fala desse jeito que eu fico com vergonha ##. De qualquer maneira muito obrigado pelos elogios, e eu tentei, eu juro que tentei atrasar, mas para que minhas idéias futuras dêem certo eu tinha que fazer eles ficarem juntos antes. Mas não se preocupe, muitas confusões vão acontecer nessa fic antes dos dois realmente... digamos... se acertarem! Portanto não perca! E muito obrigado pelo review!  
  
Kenjutsu Komachi AEW KAORU! Valew por ter lido a fic! E sua carta eu já mandei, por sinal já era pra ter chegado... esse povo brasileiro viu! E desculpe por não entrar no MSN mas to numa semana de provas péssima e só entro nele pra digitar a fic que eu faço na aula! Mil desculpas, vou ver se consigo entrar semana que vem! DEPOIS EH FÉRIAS E EU VOU VARAR A NOITE NO PC!!! YUHHHHHHHUUUUUUUU!! Gosto do "Albino Manco"? Eu puis crédito pra você! Tem um apelido que dei pro Kenshin, logo ele aparecerá na fic! Vê se você gosta! B-jão miga! Tudo de bom procê! Te amo! =  
  
Akire Aew Akire-chan! Que bom que você está gostando das reviravoltas do Kenshin! Acho que depois do que aconteceu entre ele e a Kaoru, o Kenshin vai passar a abrir uma exceção para os olhos azuis né? Estou tentando postar o mais rápido possível, mas meus capítulos tem de ter pelo menos 7 folha, senão não fico satisfeita, é muito chato ler capítulo pequeno! Mas até que ta indo rápido né? Quase semanalmente! Poder ! Muito obrigada pelo review, e pelos elogios, pode ter certeza: Você ajudou muito na criação da fic! Beijus!  
  
Rafinha Himura Li Obrigada por tudo! È muito bom saber que acompanham a história! Hmmm um garoto que é a cara do Kenshin? Esse eu quero conhecer! Vai me dizer que é ruivo! Aí sim, você vai ter que me envia-lo por sedex! E falando Senhorita e oro? Que fofo! Se eu fosse você casava com ele! Hahahah! Não, sério casa mesmo! E depois manda ele comenta na minha fic! Brigadão pelo seu review, espero que continue acompanhando! Beijão!  
  
Gy-chan Aew! Você por aqui de novo! Que bom! Adoro quando me enviam reviews várias vezes! Gente nova é bom, mas saber que alguém acompanha sua fic é melhor ainda! Muito obrigada pelo apoio e os elogios realmente fizeram diferença na criação de cada capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado desse! E aguarde, pois muitas surpresas vão se revelar ao longo da fic que com as minhas contas parece que só vai acabar com uns 30 capítulos, isso se eu for escrever tudo que está na minha cabeça! B-jão e volte sempre   
  
Giselle Vieira Kenshin : Sessha não está com ciúme ele só não aprecia a presença do hipolho perto de Kaoru... Mikazuki : Kenshin, isso é ciúme... Valews pelo comentário, as tiradas? Bem, quando não se tem nada pra fazer além de ler mangas você acaba adquirindo alguma habilidade para apelidos como Aoshilêncio etc... Tente! Todo mundo consegue! E muito obrigada pelos elogios! Espero estar agradando você apesar de alguns capítulos estarem mais românticos que hilários, mas tenho certeza de que logo eu conseguirei estabelecer o equilíbrio entre os dois! Obrigada de novo! E B-jão!  
  
Lili-chan Aew Miga! Muito obrigada por achar isso, eu particularmente não rio muito de minhas piadas, mas fico feliz em saber que você gosta tanto delas! Vou tentar deixar a história cada vez mais divertida de ler, é muito chato quando você pega aquelas histórias laxantes, as quais você quer descer a tela até achar uma parte mais interessante, então tento fazer com que ninguém pense em fazer isso! Cara, muito obrigado por falar que o Kenshin ta legal, porque eu achei que tava desviando muito ele do reale personagem, e fiquei meio preocupada, muuuito obrigado e até a próxima!  
  
Kagome-kun Oe! Sim, eu também adoro esse casal! Eu também gosto do Enishi, mas Kenshin forever! Então, o filme original chama Ring, só que tem o Ring, o Ring 2 e o Ring 0 que conta como a Sadako apareceu! É muito tudo esses filmes você não acha!? Eu AMEI ! Adoro a Sadako (boa)! Sadako forever! Muito obrigado por ler a minha fic! E por todos os elogios! Espero que continue acompanhando e atenta a todas as surpresas! B-jão!  
  
Angel-sango OiE!Valew mesmo por todos os elogios, gostei muito! Obrigada pelos parabéns, e fico feliz de ter atingido meu objetivo de ter feito uma fic divertida! Isso me deixa muito contente! Obrigada por todo o apoio! Fez meu esforço valer a pena! B-jão o/  
  
Yoshino Aew MIGA! Você por aqui! Cara adoro seus comentários! Desculpe por faze-los sofrer, mas eu sou má, você sabe... Tenho dó dos personagens em minhas mãos... hehehehehahahaha (risada maligna)! Aew, brigadão pelos comentários, você sempre consegue me botar (chutar) pra frente! E realmente quem adivinharia que a mortadela é feita de cavalos velhos? Sessha também é cultura! Huhu, agora ele deu o braço a torcer viu? Mas quando ele se declarará? será que a Kaoru apaixonou-se instantaneamente? Ou será que ainda haverá vários rolos até os dois se acertarem? Se depender de mim SIM! Huhuhuhhahahaha (risada maligna nº 7) Brigadão pelos elogios, quando leio seus comentários fico até encabulada ## mas é muito bom saber que acha isso de mim! E pra terminar, o albino manco foi idéia da minha amiga Kaoru Himura, realmente eu também achei super! É isso aí mew! Morte a TOMUUUUUUUUUUUE! Vamu manda a vaca pro brejo (de novo)!! B-jão!  
  
Natália SIM! O seu comentário foi o número 30! Parabéns! Você ganhou... vejamos... bem... como o orçamento ta péssimo, você ganhou a satisfação de saber que pelo seu comentário esse capítulo chegou mais rápido! Aew! Muuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada pelos elogios, tenho certeza de que realmente você consegue fazer uma igual e digo mais, uma muito melhor! Sim, eu sei, maldita Cartoon Network, já não bastava a dublagem ser péssima eles ainda fazem o FAVOR de tirar da programação, bando de bastardos... Mas Rurouni Kenshin na Veia, e é por aí que a banda toca! Bejão!  
  
Giselle : Eu concordo, ele é lindo Fico feliz por ter gostado dessa parte, demorei pra caramba para que ela ficasse do jeito que eu imaginava, e para que vocês gostassem dela, tive muito trabalho, agradeço muito pelo reconhecimento! E sim, rolou um beijo no capítulo, mas no próximo também vai rolar, mas com quem será? Bem, isso só o tempo irá dizer, portanto acompanhe! B-jão e adorei seu comentário, volte sempre!  
  
Aew povo! Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito Muito OBRIGADO pelos comentários, nem sei como agradecer! Haverá muitas mas muitas surpresas nos próximos capítulos, eu dei algumas dicas na resposta dos comentários, dêem uma vasculhada e talvez vocês tenham uma idéia do que está por vir.  
  
No próximo capítulo, não percam : O surgimento do todo poderoso! Do todo gostoso! Do indestrutível! Enma Dayo! (Ele me obrigou a escrever isso) 


	8. As promessas de um Repolho

Òtimo, uma hora mais tarde e aqui estou eu, de terno branco na festa de Natal da Misao esperando ela e Kaoru se trocarem, o que deve demorar bastante. E sabe o pior? Vários convidados já tinham chegado e o Every Little Thing tocava Dear my Friend numa animação, que a comemoração que Misao havia dito ser tradicional, parecia mais uma boate... se era tradicional, porque ela instalou feixes de luz, holofotes e até gelo seco? Isso só Deus sabe responder... Depois eu pergunto pra ele...  
  
Eu estava em meu canto, tranqüilo de frente a porta principal com meu coquetel sem álcool na mão direita observando aquelas mais de 30 pessoas dançando animadamente, acompanhando o solo de guitarra, quando eu o vejo... Entrando calmamente pela porta principal que por ironia do destino se situava a minha frente. Meus olhos se estreitaram, eu senti meu sangue ferver e pensei em quebrar o copo do coquetel para aliviar minha raiva. Lá estava a criatura, o legume desidratado, o albino branco, o queijo de soja dos anos 60, a gorgonzola, com um terno negro de dar nojo de tão arrumado. Ele só pode ser gay! Olha os sapatos dele! Refletiam a luz dos holofotes! Não que minha roupa também não fosse assim, mas diabos, eu sou um anjo!  
  
Isso não vem ao caso agora, ele olhou em volta, talvez procurando alguém conhecido, infelizmente aquelas duas berinjelas podres que ele chama de olhos me focaram, e como eu era "alguém conhecido" ele dirigiu-se até mim com pinta de galã da novela das oito que passa as nove.  
  
Enishi : E aí camarão!  
  
O que? Camarão? Ponha-se no seu lugar ser vegetativo! Como pode dirigir um insulto a minha pessoa? Você faz fotossíntese para sobreviver! Eu não sou um camarão, mas se você quiser eu posso transforma-lo em um com todo prazer e servi-lo no buffet de hoje!  
  
Certo isso tudo foi um desabafo de minha alma perturbada pelo ar carregado de agrotóxicos, cortesia de nosso querido amigo nabo à minha frente, que esqueceu de passar seu desodorante antiapodrecimento hoje. Mas se eu não me confundi, o que não é difícil pelo som agradável, mas ensurdecedor da banda que tocava no centro. Ele me chamou de CAMARÃO! Uma criaturinha pequena e vermelha, que com certeza não tem nada a ver comigo! Ótimo, quando eu penso já ter tido todos os apelidos, sempre chega um engraçadinho metido a hippie míope inventar um novo para a coleção...  
  
Kenshin : Sessha se chama Kenshin, Himura Kenshin...  
  
Enishi : Me desculpe Kenshin, mas esqueci seu nome e pensei em lhe dar um apelido amigável...  
  
Eu tenho um apelido amigável para você, e vou carimba-lo na sua testa com meu punho...  
  
Kenshin : Yukishiro-san eu presumo.  
  
Enishi : Fico feliz que lembre de mim Kenshin! Apesar de nosso encontro meio corrido. Mas onde está Kaoru? Estou ansioso para vê-la!  
  
Kenshin : Ela está na mansão se trocando junto com Misao-san.  
  
Isso! na mansão, onde você não pode tocar nela, onde você não conseguirá se aproximar, arrependa-se de um dia ter perguntado isso, pois agora você agonizara pela melancolia de não poder alcança-la! HáHáHá!  
  
Enishi : Acho que já terminaram, lá vêm elas.  
  
Como assim? Você deveria agonizar antes e... Tudo bem, esquece, pausa para que eu possa entrar em transe com a visão que acabei de ter... Isso só pode ser um sonho! Eu tenho certeza de ter pegado o elevador do além. Eu sei que estou no mundo dos humanos, mas isso é angelical demais para ser mortal! Senti meu queixo cair, meus olhos só faltavam saltar de minha face. Ela estava mil vezes mais bonita do que no dia em que experimentou o vestido, se é que isso é possível. Os cabelos soltos lhe moldavam tão perfeitamente a face angelical e o vestido justo demarcava lindamente seu corpo curvilíneo e... E eu estou entrando em nirvana de novo! Mais que isso! Estou tendo pensamentos no mínimo impróprios para anjos! Acorde Himura!  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin?  
  
O que? Eu nem percebi que ela havia chegado tão perto! Eu devo ter ficado muito tempo em meus pensamentos depravados! Tempo o bastante para que ela se aproximasse e ficasse a poucos centímetros de mim. O que foi o suficiente para eu começar a sentir o início de um ataque cardíaco no estômago.  
  
Kenshin : K-K-Kaoru-dono!  
  
Droga, depois daquele beijo eu não consigo tirar meus olhos dos lábios dela!  
  
Kaoru : O que houve?  
  
Misao : Entrou em nirvana Himura?  
  
Kenshin : N-n-nada não, não aconteceu nada... Vocês estão muito bonitas.  
  
Misao trajava um vestido tomara que caia azul marinho com um enxarpe da mesma cor, os cabelos que geralmente estava trançados agora estavam soltos e me espantei com o comprimento deles. Eu não menti quando disse que estavam lindas, mas tinha que haver um intrometido na história.  
  
Enishi : Kaoru! Misao!  
  
Kaoru : Enishi!  
  
Misao : Que bom que veio!  
  
Ah sim, muito bom, agora meus olhos estão voltados ao rolinho primavera que está cumprimentando Kaoru com dois beijinhos, se ele aproximar mais esta boca dos lábios dela eu vôo no pescoço dele... literalmente. Agora... Para tudo! Há algo muito estranho nesse cara! Além do cabelo banco e dos óculos ridículos! O que é isso atrás dele? Não é possível! Só podem estar brincando comigo! Tenho de descobrir o que está havendo aqui!  
  
Kenshin : Ãhn... Kaoru-dono, Sessha vai ao banheiro e volta já...  
  
Misao : O que houve Himura? Está naqueles dias?  
  
Sim, com certeza...  
  
Kenshin : Isso não parece ter nexo Misao-san...  
  
Kaoru : Realmente não tem o mínimo nexo, mas parece que você sempre tem de ir ao banheiro Kenshin, o que você tem afinal?  
  
Kenshin : Acreditaria se Sessha dissesse que tem uma curiosidade arquitetônica por banheiros?  
  
Kaoru : Não, mas você pode tentar...  
  
Kenshin : Bem, Sessha tem uma curiosidade arquitetônica por banheiros.  
  
Misao : Então vai adorar o nosso! Vá lá e depois me diga o que acha Himura!  
  
Enishi : Até mais Camarão!  
  
Vou te mostrar o camarão quando te jogar pela privada e der descarga seu hamster da Antártida!  
  
Como todo o homem, eu me retirei discretamente da conversa e escondi-me no banheiro da festa, esperei até não haver ninguém o que não demorou muito pois ninguém queria perder a chance de dançar "PRAY". Ótimo, estou sozinho, agora só preciso chamar a única pessoa que pode me ajudar agora. Cara, eu odeio esse mantra, eu realmente odeio, mas se só isso é capaz da chamar ele...  
  
Kenshin : Aí Rapaziada, não duvidem, não é piada! Eu convoco pra vocês o senhor da Jovem Guarda, segurem-se na cadeira, pois ele nos aguarda! Não se sintam mais sós, São Pedro eu o chamo, venha até nós!  
  
E o espaço dimensional abriu novamente sobre minha cabeça, feixes de luzes coloridas moviam-se enquanto o gelo seco se espalhava e com um clarão São Pedro apareceu com seu inseparável violão... Rimou! Tenho que parar de falar esse mantra...  
  
São Pedro : Valeu meus fãs! Cá estou eu! Ué? Cadê o povão?  
  
Kenshin : Não há povão, Sessha queria te pedir um favor.  
  
São Pedro : O que? Só isso? Mas e quanto ao meu Show? Cara eu tenho que faze uns trampo por aí! Me arranja um show!  
  
Kenshin : Que tal uma turnê pelo Brasil? A começar pela FEBEM.  
  
São Pedro : Quer Saber? Desencana...  
  
Ele estalou os dedos e todas aquelas luzes desapareceram.  
  
São Pedro : Sou todo ouvidos chará, o que te grila?  
  
Kenshin : Poderia parar o tempo até Sessha voltar de uma conversa que precisa ter com Enma Dayo?  
  
São Pedro : Tranqüilo Brô, Chronos me emprestou essa máquina maneira, posso parar o tempo por quando você precisar!  
  
Ele estava se referindo a um pequeno relógio de pulso que eu duvidei ter alguma utilidade superior a de mostrar as horas.  
  
Kenshin: Quer dizer que vai fazer?  
  
São Pedro : Claro Brô, eu quebro esse galho pra você, to ligado no que ta rolando, pode ir na paz!  
  
Eu não esperei ele terminar, podia surgir alguma chantagem nesse meio e voei para dentro da passagem tridimensional que ele abriu para mim. Mas acho que peguei impulso demais, não consegui parar e bati a cabeça no teto de maneira nada prazerosa. Massageei meu novo galo, e olhei em volta percebendo que a passagem pela qual passei deu direto na sala de Enma, uma grande sala branca, com um tapete estendido branco, obviamente impercebível, que guiava até sua mesa toda branca com um computador, uma pasta aberta à frente e três carimbos. Na porta de entrada havia dois anjos fortões de guarda, Enma estava sentado confortavelmente em sua cadeira giratória preta, com uma mulher a sua frente, esperando para ser julgada. Pra quem não sabe, é ele que julga as almas que vão para o inferno e as que vão para o céu. E julgar é o que ele sabe fazer de melhor.  
  
Enma : Inferno! E sem reclamações!  
  
Ele bateu um carimbo fortemente na pasta depois fechou-a e guardou em uma gaveta.  
  
Brithney Spears : Mas por que?  
  
Enma : Por incentivar jovens a se drogarem!  
  
Brithney Spears : O que?  
  
Enma : Minha filha, você já ouviu as músicas que grava? Tirem-na daqui!  
  
Ouvi a voz estridente dele que mandava mais uma pro inferno, se bem que aquela merecia. Os dois anjos fortões vieram leva-la e ela não parecia muito infeliz com isso. Foi quando Enma virou-se para mim e abriu um sorriso um tanto cínico. Levantou-se da cadeira e abriu os braços em sinal de recebimento e surpresa, ou somente para mostrar seus bíceps desenvolvidos. Sua capa branca espetaculosa se estendia nos ombros largos, parecendo uma cortina.  
  
Enma : Ruivinho!  
  
Kenshin : Olá Enma Dayo-sama!  
  
Enma : Não precisa me chamar de Enma Dayo, essa é só minha profissão, pode me chamar de Hiko.  
  
Ele jogou sua franja para trás como num filme, e virou-se charmosamente, com um sorriso estilo "plim plim".  
  
Hiko : Hiko Seijuro.  
  
Kenshin : Er... Está bem... Hiko... Pelo jeito continua modesto como sempre.  
  
Hiko : Tento não ofuscar ninguém com minha obvia e insuperável perfeição.  
  
Hiko era um ser interessante, com uma personalidade impossível, como já deu pra perceber, modéstia não é seu forte, ele nasceu pra ser Galã metido a besta, mas por algum motivo foi designado para o cargo de Enma Dayo, não que não merecesse, mas sua personalidade é difícil de lidar. Por algum tempo, ele foi meu mentor, isso foi quando eu comecei na minha profissão. Ele tinha um interesse especial por mim e me ensinou muitas coisas, como por exemplo a diferença entre mulheres e homens, que originalmente os anjos não deveriam... digamos, se aprofundar no assunto. Ensinou-me também técnicas de magia e luta com faixes de luz. Só não me perguntem o porque de tudo isso...  
  
Como todo o bom "humilde" bebe sakê como se o mundo fosse acabar a qualquer momento. tinha cabelos LOIROS compridos amarrados rebeldemente em um rabo baixo, corpulento com uma feição bem masculina, sorriso intimidador, e olhos AZUIS... Cara! Deus não tem criatividade!  
  
Hiko : Venha até aqui ruivinho, e conte o que quer de mim, além de poder deslumbrar e invejar o meu ser...  
  
Senti uma gota surgir em minha testa, caminhei até ele encarando-o seriamente.  
  
Kenshin : Sessha precisa de uma informação.  
  
Hiko : Sinto muito mas meus cabelos já nasceram com essa rara e deslumbrante tonalidade amarela.  
  
Rara é? Sei... Com certeza aqui no céu ninguém tem um cabelo como o seu!  
  
Kenshin : Não é isso...  
  
Hiko : Meus olhos também são de nascença, essa mistura de anil com azul turquesa que o torna tão deslumbrantes não se encontra em nenhuma farmácia.  
  
Mas tenho certeza que encontrarei em qualquer esquina. Como eu disse, a personalidade dele é ótima...  
  
Kenshin : NÃO É ISSO!  
  
Hiko : Quer ajuda para arranjar namorada? Por que se for isso eu...  
  
Kenshin : Hiko-sensei apenas me escute.  
  
Hiko : Certo...  
  
Se está tão certo, então pare de lixar a unha do pé enquanto eu falo com você.  
  
Kenshin : Sabe aquele cara que a uns quinhentos anos foi mandado aqui para ser julgado?  
  
Hiko : Milhares vieram aqui a quinhentos anos... seja mais expecífico.  
  
Como não pensei nisso antes.  
  
Kenshin : Aquele aproveitador, que prometeu milhares de casamentos. Tenho certeza de que você o julgou aqui.  
  
Hiko : Ah sim! O que tem ele?  
  
Kenshin : Pra onde o Senhor o mandou?  
  
Hiko : Essa informação é confidencial, mas eu sei o que está havendo com você, então vou lhe contar.  
  
Por que tenho a impressão de que todos aqui em cima sabem o que está acontecendo comigo? Esse povo não tem mais o que fazer além de publicar uma revista sobre mim? O que há de tão interessante em mim afinal? Claro, além de minha rara aparência, mas qual o problema dessa gente!?  
  
Deixando a revolta de lado, recebi a informação que precisava e me mandei de lá antes que ele me contasse mais uma vez sua teoria sobre o fato de "todos os seres quererem ser possuidores de sua imagem e semelhança". Não posso negar, desci revoltado e entusiasmado com a minha nova e revolucionária informação. Eu praticamente me joguei no buraco interdimensional, indo parar novamente no chão do banheiro masculino, São Pedro ainda estava lá afinando seu violão, ele parou e me cumprimentou.  
  
São Pedro : Que bom que voltou Chara, esse ninho tava a maior deprê com todo mundo paradão. E como foi lá com o Enma?  
  
Kenshin : Sessha conseguiu o que queria São Pedro, Obrigada por tudo, pode ir agora!  
  
São Pedro : Captei chara, Vô vaza daqui, vê se não bagunça o coreto valeu? Fui!  
  
Ele desapareceu novamente e tudo voltou ao normal, estava na hora de por meu plano "corta raiz" em ação. Corri até onde havia deixado Kaoru, e quando cheguei lá, só encontrei Misao conversando com um convidado que eu desconhecia, eu toquei em seu ombro, ela virou-se para mim.  
  
Kenshin : Onde está Kaoru-dono Misao?  
  
Misao : Talvez você não goste mas ela está dançando com Enishi.  
  
Ótima hora pro ELT resolver tocar Ai no Uta, eles estavam abraçados dançando coladinhos, eu sentia meu sangue ferver, isso não ia continuar, eu jurei pra mim mesmo que não ia continuar! E não vai mesmo... Vocês já viram alguma banda tocar sem som? E vocês sabiam que o sistema de som e muito, mas muito frágil? O sistema de luzes também... sabiam? Basta uma pequena e singela movimentação da palma de minha mão e todos os habitantes daquela festa se viram na escuridão. E eu é claro aproveitei a situação para transformar-me novamente e fazer uso da minha grande habilidade angelical de ver no escuro. Voei rasante passando por todos os convidados, peguei Kaoru no colo, ela se assustou um pouco até perceber que era eu, digo graças a Deus ela não ter gritado! Num movimento brusco de minha mão direita, uma das portas secundárias se abriu, passei por ela fazendo muito vento, a ponto dos convidados se amedrontarem. Voei até o quintal de Misao, onde havia um banco dentro de uma pequena capelinha francesa.  
  
Sentei Kaoru no banco e após ter certeza de que estava distante o suficiente, Mexi novamente minha mão. As luzes voltaram a se acender e o som voltou a funcionar. Mas evidentemente o ELT não cantava nada, estavam todos assustados demais. Porém, depois de alguns minutos o ritmo da banda voltou a soar pelo salão, chegando até nós.  
  
Kaoru : O que você pensa que está fazendo?  
  
Certo, eu admito, esqueci completamente que estava com Kaoru ali, foi quando sua voz me tirou novamente de meu transe.  
  
Kenshin : K-Kaoru-dono!  
  
Kaoru : Pode começar a se explicar!  
  
Kenshin : Kaoru-dono Sessha...  
  
De repente, como que propositalmente uma voz bem conhecida e longínqua cortou nossa conversa.  
  
Enishi : Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru : Essa não! É o Enishi! Anda! Esconda-se! Ele não pode te ver assim!  
  
Porque tanta exclamação?  
  
Kenshin : Calma! Ninguém pode ver Sessha nessa forma!  
  
Kaoru : Não vou arriscar!  
  
Dizendo isso, fui empurrado "delicadamente" para a plantação de cacto de Misao. Meu Deus, que tipo de mente insana tem uma plantação de cacto no Japão?!  
  
Mesmo com aquela "gostosa" dor, eu permaneci firme e silencioso para que pudesse espiar sem ser notado. E lá vinha ele. Aquele Couve-Flor superdesenvolvido corria em direção a capelinha onde Kaoru apenas aguardava com um sorriso sem graça.  
  
Enishi : O que aconteceu? As luzes se apagaram e quando dei por mim você havia sumido!  
  
Kaoru : É bem... Sabe o que é...  
  
Sabe quando você está desesperado para achar uma desculpa e simplesmente não a encontra? Acho que era isso que Kaoru estava sentindo.  
  
Enishi : Ah... entendi...  
  
Kaoru : Entendeu?  
  
Enishi : Claro! Você estava procurando um lugar em que pudéssemos ficar...  
  
Ele enlaçou-a pela cintura e disse sedutoramente... Certo, eu não quis escrever isso, não quis mesmo! Minha aura angelical esta se expandindo tamanha a minha raiva.  
  
Enishi : A sós...  
  
Kaoru : Er... Na verdade...  
  
Enishi : Você sabe Kaoru...  
  
Ele começou a aproximar seus lábios dos dela.  
  
Enishi : eu amo você...  
  
Assim já era demais... Minha aura virou uma chama ardente e branca que me rodeava por completo, materializei meu feixe de luz em forma de espada, e puxei Kaoru para longe do ser leguminoso, Apontei a espada para a garganta dele que não parecia tão surpreso quanto eu achei que estaria. Mesmo com algumas dores nas costas, cortesia da incomum e desnecessária plantação de cactos de Misao, manti-me firme e bradei.  
  
Kenshin : Afaste-se dela Prometeus!  
  
Kaoru : Prometeus?  
  
Ele rangeu os dentes.  
  
Enishi : O que está fazendo aqui camarão?!  
  
Vamos ver quem é o camarão agora.  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin! Você não disse que os humanos não podem te ver nessa forma?  
  
Kenshin : E não podem mesmo! Essa criatura (leguminosa) não é humana!  
  
Oh! Aí está a revelação! Foi a Laura! Opa... novela errada... disfarça...  
  
Kaoru : O que?  
  
Enishi : Você é mais esperto do que eu imaginava camarão!  
  
Kenshin : E você é mais podre do que Sessha pensava brócolis!  
  
Kaoru : Pode por favor parar com o rodízio e me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?!  
  
Kenshin : Ele é um anjo, ou melhor... era. Engravidou muitos anjos inclusive sua própria irmã jurando casamento e vida confortável, obviamente não cumprindo, até que foi expulso do céu por Enma e obrigado a viver na terra, tentando pagar por seus pecados.  
  
Enishi : Lembrando que isso não é pecado se houver matrimônio...  
  
Kenshin : Você nem entrou na igreja abandonava na calçada! Continuando... mas ele desistiu de ser anjo e fez um trato com o cara lá de baixo para que pudesse viver na terra mantendo seus poderes. Seu verdadeiro nome é Prometeus e continuou prometendo casamentos até hoje. Ele se diverte e joga fora. Você estava prestes a ser sua próxima vítima.  
  
Enishi : Você sabe demais Camarão, se isto chegar até os ouvidos de Deus, eu estou ferrado. Como sabe tudo isto?  
  
Sorri de lado, e fiz pinta de 007. Dizendo com toda a confiança do mundo.  
  
Kenshin : Sessha não sabia!  
  
Kaoru e Enishi : O QUE?!  
  
Kenshin : Isso mesmo, Sessha chutou tudo a partir do julgamento de Enma! Por mais irônico que seja Sessha jogou um verde! Isso mesmo Nabo! Você caiu!  
  
Enishi : Ora seu...  
  
Kenshin : Parece que por causa desse pequeno acordo, você não consegue esconder suas asas direito!  
  
Ah! Agora ele explodiu! Materializou sua espada, mostrou suas asas negras e sua aura escura parecia envolver-nos assustadoramente. Eu vi que Kaoru estava com medo então a aproximei mais do meu corpo, já em posição de combate.  
  
Enishi : Eu não queria fazer isso camarão, mas vou ter que dar um fim em você e na mocinha! Esta espada maligna será sua lápide!  
  
Anjos são imortais, mas podem ser mortos por outros anjos, eis o motivo da afirmação de Enishi. Ele preparou as asas e eu preparei as minhas, mantendo Kaoru sempre atrás de mim. Ele deu um passo para trás e voou como um jato em minha direção, eu via seus olhos em chamas, só tive tempo de por minha espada a minha frente para me defender do golpe direto que ele realizou na tentativa de arrancar o meu pescoço fora. As espadas colidiram, e nesse momento me senti sendo empurrado por ele até a parede próxima, minhas costas foram prensadas nela, enquanto eu sentia a aproximação da lâmina em meu pescoço. Chutei-o para longe, antes de perder minha cabeça. Aproveitei o desequilíbrio dele e voei para o alto, descendo logo depois para aproveitar o impulso, e atingi-lo. Porém ele se recuperou e voou em minha direção, cruzamos golpes, e eu senti a lâmina fria em minha asa esquerda, perdi o controle e cai no chão, literalmente rolando, enquanto jorrava sangue de meu ferimento. Mas ele também estava prejudicado. Sorri ao perceber que o corte que causei em seu abdome parecia estar bem pior do que o meu, e ao contrario do que eu imaginava era sangue e não seiva que espirrava dele.  
  
Ele murmurou algo que eu não identifiquei enquanto estava ajoelhado com a mão no corte.  
  
Enishi : Maldito, isso custará a sua cabeça.  
  
Eu sorri e levantei ainda sentindo minha asa doer, mas tentei demonstrar indiferença. Movi rapidamente minha espada de luz para limpar o sangue.  
  
Kenshin : O poder divino de Sessha é proveniente de Deus, enquanto o seu tem origem maligna. Seus cortes são arranhões comparados aos que a espada de Sessha pode fazer.  
  
Enishi : Você se acha muito bom não é? Mas sinto lhe dizer...  
  
Ele correu em minha direção e eu não tive tempo para raciocinar, até que senti novamente sua lâmina transpassando minha pele, cortando meu peito diagonalmente.  
  
Enishi : Que você não é...  
  
Mesmo com essa dor insuportável, eu busquei forças para feri-lo no ombro e somente para isso, pois depois senti o chão vir em minha direção. Estava parcialmente desacordado, em uma grande poça de sangue. Talvez dessa eu não escapasse, pois ouvi os passos de Enishi vindo em minha direção, ele parecia cambaleante, mas em melhores condições do que eu, bem, pelo menos nenhum mortal me verá agonizar.  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin!  
  
Arregalei meus olhos, é verdade, Kaoru estava ali, vendo tudo, e se não derrotasse esse cara, ela seria a próxima. E isso eu não vou permitir.  
  
Enishi : Você vai morrer desgraçado!  
  
Eu não vou permitir! Antes que a espada de Enishi me atingisse eu me precipitei ficando a minha em sua barriga, transpassando-a. Ele caiu para trás.  
  
Enishi : Gah... Seu...  
  
Kenshin : Seu Bastardo!  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin!  
  
Eu a vi correr até mim, minha vista estava meio embaçada, mas senti quando ela se jogou em mim me abraçando. Eu cai sentado no chão. Senti as feridas doerem de novo, mas e daí!? Elas que vão pro inferno!  
  
Kaoru : Você está bem? Pensei que não sobreviveria!  
  
Kenshin : Sessha está bem.  
  
Sorri a abraçando pela cintura.  
  
Kaoru : Obrigado por ter me protegido, seria mais fácil se você tivesse deixado eu me apaixonar por ele.  
  
Quer saber? Ela tinha razão! Minha missão estaria completa e eu voltaria pra minha casa no céu, mas eu não poderia fazer isso, como já disse antes estou apaixonado. E isso é algo que não posso ignorar.  
  
Kenshin : Sessha não iria ter coragem, de te entregar para ele.  
  
Você é minha... Dês de quando eu tenho o direito de dizer isso heim? Quer dizer, eu nem sou nada dela, estou aqui para encontrar seu par ideal, e não sinto mais vontade de fazer isso. Pelo jeito acabei me tornando um péssimo Desencalhador. Estou até ouvindo a voz do Saitou rindo da minha cara.  
  
Kenshin : Agora... Sessha precisa ligar para as autoridades virem busca-lo.  
  
Desfiz o abraço e levantei-me com dificuldade pegando meu celular para ligar para a delegacia. Apertei os botões e aguardei, logo a voz grossa do delegado Toshimichi Okubo, um grande amigo meu, respondeu do outro lado da linha.  
  
Okubo : Delegacia celestial "Deus Castiga" qual o seu problema?  
  
Kenshin : Okubo-san, aqui é o Himura!  
  
Okubo : Olá ruivinho! O que ouve? Quer rever as leis do trabalho escravo de novo para poder processar o Saitou?  
  
Kenshin : Não Okubo-san, Sessha quer pedir a prisão para Prometeus e...  
  
Okubo : PROMETEUS?! Estamos procurando esse cara faz 2 séculos! Estamos indo para aí! Aguarde!  
  
Continua...  
  
Leiam:  
  
AEW POVO!!! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!!! Sim eu sei... quase não teve comédia, mas não me matem... eu tive que por um pouco de ação... é um problema meu sabe... Bem, como podem ver... se essa história fosse dividida por sagas a Saga Enishi/Prometeus foi essa. Se bem que eu prefiro chama-la de saga do repolho... Eu tava pensando em fazer o Enishi reaparecer em outra oportunidade mas não sei direito quando... E agora nós daremos início a saga Kamatari e Shinichi, ou saga Pinku Beko... sim, haverá um novo personagem... eu não gosto muito de por novos personagens, apesar de que o Shinichi vai ser bem... digamos... secundário... mas é que eu estou com falta de opções... e se eu pusesse um personagem como o pintor que aparece no episódio 78, algumas pessoas não iriam lembra... e pro resto dos personagens principais eu já tenho papel, então o Shinichi vai ter de aparecer.  
  
Bem, o que vai acontecer será bastante... curioso... sim, vocês vão gostar... Eu espero... Bem, como podem ver eu estou pondo muitas reticências, é que desanimei um pouco com a fic, por isso preciso de COMENTÁRIOS... Obrigada pela atenção... estou sem animo para responder, estou numa fase de profunda depressão... Gahhhh vou me suicidar!!!!!!  
  
Te mais povo...... 


	9. Pinku Beko aqui vamos nós

Que dia! Lutar contra um anjo do mal não era exatamente os meus planos para esse Natal. Mas valeu a pena, pois pude apreciar a bela visão daquele ser leguminoso sendo levado para a estufa chamada cadeia, com um olhar cheio de ódio e humilhação. Adeus querido Nabo, até nunca mais! O Delegado Okubo perguntou se eu não precisava de ajuda hospitalar, mas se eu fosse para o hospital eu sei quem faria questão de me fazer um curativo (Megumi) então preferi recusar. Kaoru estava ao meu lado enquanto observava a nuvem da polícia ir embora de volta para o além. Agora é a hora em que ela vira para mim, me abraça diz "meu herói", nós nos beijamos e rumamos juntos em direção ao pôr do sol, pena que já é noite e...  
  
Kaoru : Seu grande Idiota!  
  
Kenshin : Isso não foi nada Ka... ORO?  
  
Como assim? Era para você estar me venerando! Era para nós nos beijarmos e rumarmos para o pôr-do-sol! Que parte do script você não entendeu?  
  
Kaoru : Você poderia ter morrido! Que idéia foi essa de lutar com um anjo do mal?  
  
Kenshin : M-Mas Sessha...  
  
Kaoru : Você está machucado.  
  
Sim eu estava mesmo. Sabe, ferimentos na asa são os mais dolorosos, pelo menos para os anjos, se compara a arrancar a mão fora, bater o dedinho na quina da porta a 120 Km/h, ou simplesmente se cortar com papel... argh que aflição! Exagerei com o papel! Eu estava me segurando a muito tempo para não me queixar disso, mas essa sensação está se tornando dilacerante. Porém não quero preocupar ninguém com isso.  
  
Kenshin : Não se preocupe Kaoru-dono, Sessha está bem.  
  
Dei meu melhor sorriso a lá Silvio Santos, mas senti uma "pontada" absurdamente dolorosa em minha asa, e não deu mais pra disfarçar, estava doendo muito, então não consegui deixar de mudar minha expressão e soltar um leve gemido.  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin : Sessha esta bem...  
  
Kaoru : Realmente é o que parece...  
  
Kenshin : Não... se... preocupe...  
  
Kaoru : deixe de ser teimoso Kenshin! Consegue nos tele-transportar até o meu quarto?  
  
Balancei positivamente a cabeça, proferindo sofregamente um "sim", e fiz o que ela havia pedido, logo estávamos sentados na grande cama branca. Olhei em volta e percebi que havíamos saído no meio da festa de Natal, Misao não deve estar muito feliz com isso. Senti outra "pontada" em minha asa, e abracei meus ombros para não gritar. Ela parecia preocupada.  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin! Espere um pouco, eu vou buscar os curativos!  
  
Kenshin : Espere!  
  
Curativos mortais não fariam nenhum efeito em mim, eles ainda nem acharam a cura para a gripe! Fala sério, todo mundo sabe que a gripe se cura comendo muito chocolate e jujubas! Eu novamente usei minha magia para que uma caixa de primeiros socorros surgisse.  
  
Kenshin : Use esses.  
  
Kaoru : Está bem.  
  
Ela pegou um frasco de remédio e embebeu-o no algodão. Gah! Isso vai doer, eu sei que vai! Eles fabricam esse remédio exatamente para isso! Provocar uma dor muito maior para que o remédio depois alivie. Nunca ouviu aquele velho ditado nipônico? Quanto maior a dor, maior o alívio. É como você estar morrendo de vontade de ir ao banheiro, mas segura o quanto pode, porque sabe que o alivio será bem melhor. Ela Virou-se preocupada para mim, que estava corado apenas com o olhar dela.  
  
Kaoru : Isso... pode doer um pouco.  
  
Ela passou o remédio no ferimento que eu tinha em minha asa, e por incrível que pareça eu não senti a mínima dor, pelo contrário. A dor que sentia a poucos segundo atrás se evaporou e eu senti-me relaxado ao toque dela, ou eles devem ter errado na composição do remédio... ótimo... estou apaixonado... e o pior... estou me sentindo um completo idiota... Como um adolescente em fase de puberdade... estão vindo pensamentos um tanto impróprios em minha mente... agora eu sou um depravado... malditos hormônios... Realmente eles erraram na composição do remédio.  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin...  
  
Oh droga! Estou tendo alucinações! Ela esta me chamando de um modo incrivelmente perturbador! Epa... espere um pouco... desde quando alucinações são ouvidas?  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin acorde! Deite-se e tire a blusa para que eu possa cuidar do outro ferimento.  
  
E num momento percebi que minha asa já estava devidamente enfaixada e... Ah sim! O ferimento! O ferimento que corta todo o meu abdome e tórax e... Não! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Deve ser uma câmera escondida daqueles programas do tipo "Infidelidade"! Deus! Isso não é justo! E fui um erro de produção, devo ser tratado como tal! Por que sou tentado dessa maneira tão... tão...  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin!  
  
Irresistível...  
  
Kenshin : Ãhn... Sim Kaoru-dono!  
  
Eu me deitei, ela estava sentada na cama ao meu lado, e eu lembrei que havia esquecido de tirar a parte de cima de meu traje de anjo. Bem, sem querer ser depravado, mas já sendo, espero que ela resolva tirar para mim.... sim é tudo culpa do remédio, eu não estou com minha sanidade perfeita.  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin, você esqueceu de tirar a blusa.  
  
Certo, essa é a hora de usar o incrível poder angelical número 15! Olhar através das pálpebras! Por que isso é útil? Oras, meu amigo. Simples! Vou fingir que dormi e vou poder ver a reação dela! Legal né? Gah! Eu não devia estar fazendo isso! Eu sou um anjo! UM ANJO! Não deveria me importar se as pessoas se sentem atraídas por mim! E não me importava até Kaoru passar esse maldito remédio! Isso porque na bula dele está escrito "As empresas iSeja o que Deus quiser/i fabricaram o medicamento iE Ele Quer/i visando o bem estar físico de nossos consumidores, aliviando e cicatrizando seus ferimentos mais rapidamente". Eles esqueceram de por : "Obs: A sanidade mental masculina pode ser afetada se o remédio for aplicado por mulheres" . Mas eu não posso fazer isso, eu não vou usar esse truque e...  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin? Droga, ele dormiu.  
  
Funcionou! É a primeira vez que funciona! É a primeira vez que eu uso! Deveria estar extremamente decepcionado com minha falta de força de vontade, mas eu precisava fazer isso! É questão de instinto! Ela suspirou inconformada e aproximou sua mão do primeiro nó que prendia minha roupa a meu corpo. Ela desatou-o cuidadosamente, e eu estava me sentindo extremamente "perturbado" com aqueles toques. Ela foi desatando os outros cinco nós, e quando terminou abriu cuidadosamente, talvez com medo de me machucar. Foi nesse momento que eu percebi nos olhos dela que esta gostava do que via. Estava levemente corada, com os olhos quase arregalados. Meu orgulho próprio foi as alturas! Há, eu sou demais! Eu fingi despertar lentamente, e sorri.  
  
Kenshin : Desculpe Kaoru-dono, acho que Sessha acabou adormecendo.  
  
Sim! A desculpa perfeita, no momento perfeito! Estou ficando bom nisso! "Você é bom nisso Himura!" Maldição! A frase de Misao invadiu a minha mente! Ela disse isso logo depois de eu ter sido "obrigado" a beijar Kaoru! Espera aí... Será que ela gostou? Cala a boca Himura!  
  
Kaoru : T-Tudo bem.  
  
Depois de me alto censurar devidamente, percebi que ela estava vermelha, e eu achava isso o máximo! Anos de treinamento deixaram meu corpo melhor do que o de qualquer repolho desidratado e míope, maldito Hiko! Ele deve ter previsto tudo isso! Com um movimento da mão minha blusa desapareceu em meio aos brilhos, não purpurinas, brilhos. Até o fim da história vocês vão entender que quando eu digo brilhos eles estão mais relacionados a estrelas do que a enfeites de festa.  
  
Kenshin : Assim é mais fácil.  
  
Kaoru : Sim, Obrigada.  
  
Ela sorriu, e dessa vez fui eu que senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Senti o algodão úmido deslizar pela minha pele, limpando todo aquele sangue, a ferida não parecia muito profunda, mas com certeza era bem dolorida, E agora as minhas bochechas não estava vermelhas, elas estavam roxas, mudando levemente para o azul de uma maneira que eu nem achava ser possível! infelizmente eu tive que sair de minha posição confortável, e sentar-me para que Kaoru enfaixa-se o corte. Aquele Tio Patinhas vegetativo, podia ter feito um corte menor, então eu não precisaria ser enfaixado. Repolhos não prestam pra nada mesmo...  
  
Kaoru : Está melhor?  
  
Kenshin : Sim Kaoru-dono, Sessha está bem melhor. Obrigado.  
  
Kaoru : Pode dormir aqui hoje para descansar, eu durmo no sofá.  
  
Kenshin : De jeito nenhum, Sessha dorme no sofá sem problemas.  
  
Ela pareceu inconformada, empurrou-me cuidadosamente com a mão em meu peito até que eu deitasse na cama, e argh... não dá pra narrar desse jeito... estou me sentindo ligeiramente "abalado" se é que me entendem... certo... talvez não me entendam... Vou explicar de forma simples. Estou excitado... Agora entendeu? Ótimo. Vamos criar um código então. "Abalado" é igual a "excitado", combinado? "Abalado" igual a "uma coisa que eu não deveria estar sentindo porque sou um anjo!". Ótimo. Prosseguindo... Aproximou-se ligeiramente de mim e disse em um sussurro.  
  
Kaoru : Você está machucado, vai dormir na cama e ponto final!  
  
O que ela está querendo com isso? Eu fico "abalado" só com a presença dela, ela não precisa sussurrar no meu ouvido dessa maneira não propositalmente sexy. Isso não e justo! Eu estou sendo tentado! E a inocência com a qual ela faz isso deixa tudo muito mais "incontrolável". Droga, preciso me acalmar! Fechei meus olhos suspirei e pensei na coisa mais corta-tesão que existe... Aquela professora da Toudai (Kotomo) de lingerie dançando a dança do ventre! Pronto, já voltei ao normal, com um pouco de ânsia, mas normal.  
  
Kenshin : Então... Você também vai!  
  
O que foi que eu disse? Calma... volta um pouco... eu disse "Então... Você também vai!" Ou seja, eu acabei de dizer que ela vai dormir na cama... comigo! A visão daquela professora de lingerie deve ter abalado ainda mais a minha mente! Eu só posso estar pirando! Tenho que tornar isso inocente antes que as coisas piorem pro meu lado.  
  
Kaoru : O que quer dizer?  
  
Eu senti surpresa na voz dela e vergonha em seu rosto. Eu não estava diferente. Foi só abrir meus olhos e todas aquelas sensações que foram chutadas pela professora de lingerie voltaram em dobro, se é que isso era possível.  
  
Kenshin : Que você também vai dormir aqui, afinal sua cama é de casal.  
  
Kaoru : Sim, mas...  
  
Kenshin : Sem "mas"!  
  
Mudei a roupa dela para um... Baby Doll?! Ótimo... desde quando minha magia age tão de acordo com a minha vontade? Antes que ela percebesse mudei novamente para um pijama comum de mangas curtas e uma calça. Graças a Deus ela não percebeu minha desesperada troca. Enlacei-a pela cintura e puxei-a para a cama.  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin! Me solta!  
  
Até parece que eu vou te soltar agora!  
  
Kenshin : Não! Se Sessha te soltar, você vai insistir em dormir no sofá!  
  
Vocês podem não acreditar, mas sim, esse era o verdadeiro motivo. Por que toda essa desconfiança? Ta bom, não era esse o motivo e daí? Me processem!  
  
Kaoru : Me solta Kenshin!  
  
Ela tentava se livrar de mim, mas não conseguiu obviamente. Após alguns minutos, senti-a se acalmar e relaxar em meus braços. Ela se aconchegou um pouco e sussurrou.  
  
Kaoru : Não devia ter feito aquilo.  
  
Mas eu ainda não fiz nada! E você aí! Solte já esse telefone! Não se atreva a ligar para a polícia agora! Eu não fiz nada ouviu! Eu sou um anjo! Seria estranho você ligar para a polícia de dizer "Há um anjo tentando assediar uma mulher!" Então solte esse telefone e cale a boca!  
  
Kenshin : Aquilo o que?  
  
Conversávamos muito baixo para que só nós ouvíssemos, não que tivesse mais alguém na casa, mas vai ver. Ela tem uma amiga que costuma brotar do teto, há algo mais imprevisível que isso? E há algo mais "perturbador" do que a voz dela quando sussurra? Droga... Estou me arrepiando todo, pelo jeito eu sou um caso perdido.  
  
Kaoru : Lutar contra o Enishi, você se machucou muito, e eu...  
  
Senti lágrimas molharem meu peito, ela estava chorando! Por que!? O que eu fiz!? Vou me suicidar! Solte esse telefone!  
  
Kaoru : Fiquei com medo... que você morresse.  
  
É isso? Ela estava com medo de que eu morresse? Eu não sabia que ela se preocupava tanto com isso. Estou me sentindo uma manteiga que se derrete ao menor toque. Eu a abracei mais forte.  
  
Kenshin : Você costuma admitir essas coisas normalmente?  
  
Ela sorriu, um sorriso tímido. Eu sei que ela não é de admitir essas coisas. Dá pra ver nos olhos dela aquela teimosia em dar o braço a torcer. E isso a deixava ainda mais atraente e... Eu já disse para soltar esse telefone!  
  
Kaoru : Não... Você é uma má influência, é possível que amanhã eu volte ao normal.  
  
Kenshin : Sessha pode pelo menos aproveitar esse seu raro momento e ser seu anjo da guarda por essa noite?  
  
O que você esperava? Eu precisava consolar a pobre garota! Se você não soltar esse telefone eu arranco seu braço fora!  
  
Kaoru : Não vai me cobrar nenhum acréscimo?  
  
Kenshin : Considere um agradecimento por ter cuidado da asa de Sessha... Se Sessha te soltar, você não vai fugir?  
  
Kaoru : Não, mas não me solte.  
  
Escuta, a essa hora vocês devem estar rindo da minha cara pensando "Ele não vai agüentar" mas eu vou! Eu sei que vou! Eu sou capaz! Eu... Eu...  
  
Kaoru : Gosto de ficar assim. Só essa noite eu deixo você me abraçar, você está machucado, e é Natal afinal.  
  
Não vou resistir...  
  
Kenshin : Sessha... pede que reconsidere a parte do "só essa noite".  
  
Eu devia ser preso por falar isso. Se pegar o telefone de novo eu te jogo no poço!  
  
Kaoru : Pensarei no seu caso... Boa noite Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin : Boa noite Kaoru-dono...  
  
Eu estava abalado demais para dormir, fiquei observando-a por um longo tempo antes de literalmente apagar. E por incrível que pareça, eu consegui resistir. Legal né?  
  
No outro dia acordei com batidas insistentes na porta do quarto de Kaoru, a qual eu me certifiquei de trancar antes de dormir, pois tive que guardar minhas asas, e não seria muito legal alguém pensar que a Kaoru está dormindo com o amigo de infância dela. As batidas continuavam insistentes, talvez estivessem demolindo a casa ou coisa parecida, ou talvez seja...  
  
Misao : Kaoru! Acorde! Omasu e Okon estão aqui! Precisamos conversar!  
  
A Misao que berrava como uma louca do lado de fora, eu olhei para o lado e quase tive um ataque cardíaco ao perceber que Kaoru estava em meus braços, apoiada em meu peito, foi quando me lembrei da noite anterior, sorri enquanto corava com a lembrança. Eu já disse que não fiz nada! Solte esse maldito telefone! Como é insistente! Acariciei os cabelos dela para que acordasse, enquanto sussurrava.  
  
Kenshin : Kaoru-dono... suas amigas estão na porta, acorde.  
  
Kaoru : Hm?  
  
Ela abriu os olhos devagar, e eu ao mesmo tempo estava extasiado e revoltado por eles serem tão perfeitamente azuis. Gah! Que mundo injusto! Eu vou me matar! Eu vou me jogar do 15º andar! Porque todo mundo tem de ter olhos azuis! Que preconceito é esse?  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin... o que foi?  
  
Ela voltou a fecha-los e a cochilar em meu peito. Eu não quero acorda-la, eu realmente não quero! E não vou! A Misao que vá pro inferno, eu não vou fazer isso, ela está dormindo tão bem. E além do mais, o que uma menina daquele tamanho pode fazer para entrar no quarto?  
  
Misao : Kaoru! Acorde! Eu vou por essa porta abaixo!  
  
Kenshin : Kaoru-dono suas amigas estão aí!  
  
Estou decepcionado comigo mesmo, eu desisto muito fácil.  
  
Kaoru : O QUE?!  
  
Agora ela acordou de vez, eu tapei a boca dela e pedi silencio, ela assentiu.  
  
Kenshin : Sem pânico.  
  
Mudei rapidamente nossas roupas para meu singular conjunto preto e vermelho, e para sua saia preta de prega e blusa branca de manga comprida. Ela sussurrou um "obrigado" e levantou-se da cama correndo para atender a porta. Eu me levantei em seguida. Faça alguma coisa útil ao invés de segurar esse telefone e me lembre de enterrar a Misao viva por isso...  
  
Kaoru : Calma Misao! Onde é o incêndio!?  
  
A porta se abriu Misao parou de berrar finalmente, ela não pareceu lembrar- se do fato de termos sumido da festa ontem pois conduziu seus olhos pelo quarto, fitou o sofá (arrumado), depois a cama (desarrumada), depois me fitou, enquanto eu suava frio, e sorria despreocupadamente. Já ela... sorriu maliciosamente.  
  
Misao : Pelo jeito o incêndio é aqui mesmo...  
  
Coramos, Avermelhamos, ficamos rubros, claro que não aconteceu nada mas Misao sabe ser inconveniente. E você também... quer fazer o favor de tacar esse telefone pela janela?  
  
Kenshin : N-Não é o que esta pensando senhorita Misao.  
  
Misao : Sei sei... Bem... Viemos aqui porque precisamos falar com vocês dois.  
  
Kenshin : Viemos?  
  
Misao : Sim Himura, essas são Okon e Omasu. São amigas de infância minhas e da Kaoru. Este é Himura Kenshin, aparentemente é amigo de Kaoru.  
  
De trás de Misao surgiram duas mulheres que aparentavam ser irmãs, a primeira, que parecia ser um pouco mais velha era alta, bonita, com cabelos negros escorridos que batiam na cintura. A sua direita, uma mulher um pouco mais baixa de cabelos castanhos presos em um coque. Graças a Deus nenhuma tinha olhos azuis... ta, não foi graças a Deus, se dependesse Dele elas teriam olhos azuis.  
  
Kaoru : Okon? Omasu? Que surpresa! Como vão?  
  
Okon : Muito bem, obrigado Kaoru. Muito prazer Himura-san.  
  
Omasu : Olá!  
  
Kenshin : Muito prazer.  
  
Curvei-me em respeito enquanto Misao nos empurrava escada a baixo até a Sala de Estar. Ela nos jogou em um sofá, e começou a falar.  
  
Misao : O negócio é o seguinte, a Okon e a Omasu, tem um bar, o Aoi-ya! E elas querem fazer dele um grande sucesso! Por isso nós bolamos um grande plano!  
  
Aí tem coisa. Estou sentindo que há encrenca no ar. Nada relacionado a um plano de Misao é boa coisa! Nada mesmo!  
  
Okon : E o plano é...  
  
Elas subiram na mesa de chá e expuseram um grande cartaz rosa com flores e ursinhos. E um nome em branco escrito no meio.  
  
Omasu : Transformar o bar em um Point Gay! O Qual se chamará ()Pinku Beko!  
  
()Boi Rosa, alusão a Aka Beko que significa Boi Vermelho.  
  
Kenshin e Kaoru : O que!?  
  
Eu já vi muitas idéias malucas, muitas mesmo! O sano já quis me jogar na máquina de lavar para ver se meu cabelo desbotava, o Yahiko já quis dominar a empresa de Lego com um grampo de cabelo e o Aoshi... bem, o Aoshi não tem nada a ver com a história. Mas transformar o bar num Point Gay!? Ela só pode estar brincando!  
  
Misao : E eu não estou brincando.  
  
Foi o que imaginei.  
  
Kaoru : Por que isso Misao?!  
  
Misao : É óbvio Kaoru! Com todo esse preconceito os Gays e Lésbicas precisam de um lugar para irem se libertar! E nós ofereceremos esse lugar!  
  
Mas que espécie de idéia mirabolante é essa?  
  
Kaoru e Kenshin : NÓS!?  
  
Kenshin : Quer dizer... é uma idéia interessante Misao-dono...  
  
Convenhamos, é uma péssima idéia...  
  
Kenshin : Mas onde exatamente nós entraremos nisso?  
  
Senti que iria me arrepender de perguntar isso, mas eu precisava saber.  
  
Misao : Ora, não é óbvio?  
  
Ela apontou para nós de maneira superior com Okon e Omasu de apoio.  
  
Misao : Vocês irão fingir serem Gays e empolgarão o povo junto conosco!  
  
Há! Até parece! Tire o cavalinho da chuva! Metade da terra e 90% do céu já duvidam da minha sexualidade, eu não vou dar a eles mais um motivo para isso, eu sou espada! E quem duvidar disso que pergunte para Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru : O Kenshin tudo bem, mas o que a faz pensar que eu concordaria em participar desse plano maluco?  
  
Kenshin : O QUE? Sessha não vai participar disso! Seria impossível pensarem que Sessha é gay! Sessha exala masculinidade!  
  
Um grande silêncio e logo depois vieram as gargalhadas, e elas não pareciam nem um pouco fingidas... Pelo contrário, eu me senti um completo idiota. Estou sendo confundido com gay novamente. Desde quando ser baixo, ter cabelos compridos e um senso de moda mais afiado que os outros homens é sinônimo de homossexualidade? Nada contra os gays, eu só não sou um!  
  
Kenshin : Sessha não vê graça alguma nisso!  
  
Misao : Olhe-se no espelho! (Gargalhadas)  
  
Kaoru : Convenhamos Kenshin, você pode até não ser gay, mas engana bem pra caramba!  
  
Kenshin : Pois Sessha vai provar a vocês que Sessha não é gay!  
  
Misao : Tudo bem, tudo bem Kenshin, mas tente fazer isso depois da festa de Inauguração está bem?  
  
Omasu : Até lá continue com esse seu jeitinho...  
  
Okon : Sensível OK?  
  
Sensível? SÉNSÍVEL!? Quer dizer que para ser homem eu tenho que andar com calças que são o dobro do meu tamanho, boné para trás, falar palavrão e ser descarado ao extremo? Oras, isso não é ser homem! É ser americano!  
  
Kenshin : Misao, Sessha já disse que não tem a intenção de participar desse plano.  
  
Kaoru : Eu também não disse em momento nenhum que iria participar disso.  
  
Misao : Ahhh mas vocês vão! Vocês não gostariam que eu usasse uma certa foto para chantagea-los.  
  
Kenshin : Q-que foto?  
  
Misao : Esta foto!  
  
Misao mostrou uma foto na qual eu e Kaoru nos... BEIJAVAMOS!? OK, que tipo de pessoa carrega uma câmera numa hora dessas? Que tipo de pessoa é suja o suficiente para pensar em chantagem num momento desses? Olhei para Kaoru, e ela olhou para mim, estávamos corados e suando frio, pulamos para pegar a foto das mãos de Misao, mas ela fez uso de uma incrível agilidade, e guardou-a no bolso.  
  
Misao : E então, o que me dizem?  
  
Kenshin : C-certo Misao, Sessha vai ajudar.  
  
Kaoru : Eu também, mas não se atreva a mostrar isso para ninguém!  
  
Misao : Pode deixar! Agora vamos! A inauguração é hoje a noite.  
  
Que tipo de pessoa faz uma inauguração um dia depois do Natal? Fomos arrastados como sempre para fora da mansão, No caminho até o bar, Misao contou-nos mais sobre o plano. Kaoru iria fingir ser lésbica e ela e Misao seriam namoradas, Okon e Omasu fariam o mesmo, já eu... Bem, eu faria o papel de amigo gay a procura de aventura romântica. Na minha opinião esse era o pior papel. Estava imaginando se Misao me faria usar uma saia rosa de bolas verdes, uma blusa frente única amarela, Maria chiquinhas no cabelo, maquilagem exagerada ao extremo e... BRINCOS. Agora se ela fizesse eu usar uma calcinha, eu pularia pela janela e fugiria.  
  
Kenshin : Sessha não vai ter que usar Maria chiquinhas ou calcinha vai Misao-san?  
  
Kaoru : E eu não vou ter que usar cueca vou?  
  
Misao : Eu tinha pensado nisso, mas hoje em dia os gays são mais discretos, o Himura só vai usar uma roupa de lycra preta de dançarino e a Kaoru camisa pólo e calças largas.  
  
Kaoru : Era só o que me faltava.  
  
Eu só pude suspirar com a idéia de que iria usar uma espécie de roupa de balé masculina. Chegamos ao bar e pelo jeito elas já haviam cuidado da decoração. Era uma espécie de bar com dois andares, em cima ficavam os banheiros e algumas salas de visita. Parecia um lugar agradável, limpo e tudo mais. Ficava numa esquina e tinha duas grandes portas como numa boate. O lugar estava todo pintado de roxo e rosa, havia o balcão, com garrafas das mais variadas bebidas ao fundo. Um palco, onde os Dj's estavam se preparando, um deles, uma criatura forte, com aparência viril bigode e cabelos calvos que trajava uma roupa de policial do Village People e uma tatuagem de coração no braço esquerdo, que estava arrumando o microfone, sorriu e piscou para mim, eu me arrepiei e corri para perto das meninas. Enlacei Kaoru pela cintura, ela me olhou corada em reprovação. Sussurrei.  
  
Kenshin : Por favor, aquele cara ta olhando estranho para Sessha.  
  
Ela olhou para o palco e percebeu o "olhar estranho" que aquele homem estava me passando, e também percebeu que o clone da Cássia Eller que estava instalando o equipamento de som, abanava a mão para ela animadamente, acho que foi por isso que ela arrepiou-se e aproximou-se mais.  
  
Kaoru : Está bem, mas só dessa vez...  
  
Misao olhou desconfiada para nós enquanto nós subíamos para uma das salas privadas. Lá havia muitas, mas muitas roupas, parecia um closet. E duas portas para os banheiros feminino e masculino. Okon pegou uma roupa preta e um tênis, e mostrou-os para mim. Ou melhor, enfiou na minha fuça.  
  
Okon : Aqui estão suas roupas Kenshin-san!  
  
Omasu veio por trás de mim, e me empurrou para o banheiro.  
  
Omasu : Vá logo se trocar no banheiro enquanto nós nos trocamos aqui.  
  
Ela me tacou para dentro e fechou a porta, bem, agora não tinha mais volta. Eu olhei para as minhas... roupas... se é que aquilo são roupas... Consistiam em uma blusa aparentemente regata preta colada e um shorts que batia um pouco abaixo do joelho extremamente colado, fiquei imaginando como entraria dentro dele, acho que só me banhando em óleo eu visto aquilo. E um tênis esportivo branco e preto.  
  
Realmente eu nunca conseguiria colocar aquilo com facilidade, tive que usar meus poderes para fazer com que aquelas roupas entrassem. Olhei no espelho e constatei que aquele short era um tanto colado demais... Sim eu sei, eu já disse isso, mas estava realmente muito colado, era como se eu estivesse nu, mas pintado de preto! Senti-me envergonhado, não podia aparecer assim no meio daquelas garotas. Elas não resistiriam! Ótimo, estou parecendo o Hiko. Então resolvi alargar um pouco a calça com magia, até que ela se tornou "normal", ou seja, não aparecia quase nada, ótimo. Agora posso sair.  
  
Abri a porta e percebi que as garotas ainda estavam se trocando, em pânico ao pensar no que elas fariam comigo se descobrissem que estava espiando, fechei rapidamente a porta e encostei-me nela. Aguardei alguns minutos e disse.  
  
Kenshin : Misao-san, Sessha já está pronto!  
  
Misao : Ótimo! Saia daí para vermos como ficou!  
  
Eu estava meio envergonhado, apesar do shorts não estar mais "grudado" a blusa estava e muito, tive que tirar as bandagens para que ela se ajustasse. Sai de fininho e fechei a porta atrás de mim, todas me olhavam boquiabertas, e vermelhas. Eu também corei. Imagine vários pares de olhos olhando incessantemente para todo o seu corpo, como se você fosse uma presa fácil. Foi assim que eu me senti. Misao, Okon e Omasu só faltavam babar em cima de mim, já Kaoru não estava tão surpresa, afinal ela já havia visto antes.  
  
Misao : Uau Himura! Nunca imaginei que você fosse tão...  
  
Okon e Omasu : Definido...  
  
Kaoru olhou com reprovação para Misao enquanto eu continuava mais vermelho que meu cabelo.  
  
Kaoru : Er... Misao, você já vendeu os convites?  
  
Estava claro que ela queria mudar de assunto, talvez eu tivesse alguma chance afinal.  
  
Misao : Claro que sim! Aqui é eficiência classe A! mais de 300 convites que venderam como água! O bar estará lotado hoje e vamos faturar!  
  
Ótimo, estou com uma má impressão sobre essa festa. Também! Pudera! É uma festa gay! Eu serei como uma minhoca indefesa no meio dos tubarões! Melhor me manter bem perto da parede, não quero que ninguém me pegue por trás.  
  
Omasu que havia ido ver se o DJ estava pronto subiu ofegante até a sala.  
  
Omasu : Esta tudo pronto! E há uma fila enorme lá fora!  
  
Okon : Ótimo! Vamos abrir então!  
  
A festa tinha começado e eu não me sentia nada a vontade. A visão de homens e mulheres beijando o sexo semelhante a minha volta, não era uma das mais bonitas. Eu fiquei encostado na parede o tempo todo como havia planejado, ainda não entendo o porquê de Misao nos chamar para isso. Talvez ela não quisesse estar sozinha nesse momento, mas os meios que ela usou para nos trazer aqui foram sujos! Extremamente sujos!  
  
Kaoru estava conversando com Okon mas eu desconhecia o assunto, ela virou- se para mim e sorriu, devolvi o gesto ainda encostado na parede de braços cruzados, ela caminhou até mim. Estava com uma camisa pólo azul e uma calça preta, os cabelos presos em um rabo baixo enquanto eu havia deixado os meus soltos a pedido de Misao.  
  
Kaoru : Pelo jeito a festa esta animada.  
  
Kenshin : É isso que preocupa Sessha...  
  
Kaoru : Ora, não é tão ruim, tente se misturar!  
  
Kenshin : Essa idéia não agrada muito Sessha.  
  
Nós rimos juntos, foi quando eu percebi um olhar sobre mim. E a fonte dele era uma garota, ou melhor um garoto que estava sentado no balcão. Ele me olhava com cara de caçador prestes a abocanhar sua vítima, o que me fez sentir um frio na espinha. Ele tinha cabelos curtos com um penteado meio estranho. Olhos vinho e alto. Tinha as feições de uma mulher, mas meu faro me dizia que sem duvida era um homem. Ele pagou o drinque que havia pedido e dirigiu-se até mim. Eu me sentia perturbado, Kaoru pelo jeito ainda não tinha entendido porque meus cabelos se encontravam eriçados. Foi quando ela virou e viu a criatura se aproximando de mim, eu sussurrei um "socorro" e ela respondeu se distanciando de mim com um "pode deixar" e eu rezava para todos os santos do meu bairro que ela não me abandonasse agora. Aquele hermafrodita aproximou-se mais e colocou o dedo indicador em meu peito. Eu pedia em minha mente que um ET aparecesse e me abduzisse naquela hora, mas infelizmente isso não aconteceu.  
  
Kamatari : Olá bonitão, meu nome é Kamatari, qual é o seu?  
  
Kenshin : K-Kenshin, H-Himura Kenshin.  
  
Kamatari : Muito prazer Kenshin, sou eu ou aqui está muito quente?  
  
Além de Gay e aparentar estar bêbado ele ainda era péssimo em cantadas.  
  
Kenshin : T-Talvez o Senhor deve-se sair um pouco para se refrescar...  
  
Kamatari : Não, eu gosto assim.  
  
Kenshin : Sessha... hm!  
  
Ele estava me beijando! Que nojo! Eu preciso de ajuda! Que horror! Socorro! Onde está Kaoru quando eu preciso dela!? Estou sendo beijado por um homem! Foi quando eu me senti sendo puxado para o lado, minha boca estava livre novamente e a primeira coisa que ela fez foi cuspir qualquer resíduo da saliva daquele... HOMEM! Espero que Misao não tenha trazido uma câmera de novo... Olhei para meu lado e vi que foi Kaoru que havia me puxado. Agradeci aos céus por não ter sido aquele DJ maluco.  
  
Kaoru : Afaste-se dele Vadia!  
  
Kamatari : Do que você me chamou sua... Mulher!  
  
Kaoru : Devo me sentir ofendida com isso?  
  
Desde quando Kaoru tinha essa grande habilidade de armar barracos? Desde quando ela armava barracos por minha causa? Minha cabeça movia-se de Kaoru para Kamatari, enquanto as duas se "elogiavam" dos mais variados "adjetivos amorosos" .  
  
Kamatari : Desde quando você tem autoridade sobre mim!?  
  
Kaoru : Desde o momento em que você se mostrou inferior a mim, se atirando em cima do primeiro homem que viu.  
  
A essa hora já havia uma rodinha em volta das duas, até o DJ que me flertou parou a música para observar a cena. Pronto. O barraco está armado.  
  
Kamatari : Vagabunda!  
  
Ela levantou a mão para dar um tapa em Kaoru, que pelo jeito não tinha a intenção de defender, ela permaneceu parada esperando o choque. Mas eu não ia deixar que nenhum travesti metido a besta fizesse isso! Intervi imediatamente, segurando a mão dela (e) no ar, apertando levemente seu pulso. Isso mesmo, estou aqui novamente, o heróis da história! Encarei-a irritado e disse entre os dentes.  
  
Kenshin : Não se atreva a tocar um só dedo em Kaoru-dono. Aqui é um lugar onde ocorrem relações amigáveis. Não o suje com suas atitudes.  
  
O que foi que eu disse? Relações amigáveis? Cara eu preciso ser internado! Mas o que eu iria dizer? Pelo menos eu consegui chamar atenção, não pela frase ridícula mas pela atitude. Não demorou muito para que o povo se exaltasse. Vários gritavam "Fora daqui" e "Vá embora" . Ela foi levada para fora do bar por dois seguranças, gritando e esperneando palavrões. Como algumas pessoas podem ser baixas... olha quem fala, eu tenho 1,58 de altura! Mas não foi nesse sentido que eu quis dizer... Certo, vejamos se agora Kaoru acerta o script. Ela dirá agora "obrigado por me salvar meu herói!"  
  
Kaoru : Obrigada de novo.  
  
Bem, já é um começo... Virei-me para Kaoru e sorri, ela retribuiu e eu pude ouvir o DJ dizer algo no microfone. Ou pelo menos tentar, enquanto limpava as lágrimas com um lencinho rosa.  
  
DJ : Buá! Que lindo! Vejam que lindo casal pessoal! O gay e a Lésbica! Há união mais bonita do que essa? Viva ao amor!  
  
Juro que vou esbofetear esse cara! Eu já disse que não sou gay! Bem, pra ele eu não disse... Mas se eu disser isso agora com certeza vou ser morto. Sorri sem graça e fui com Kaoru até o balcão.  
  
DJ : Vamos deixar os pombinhos aproveitarem e voltarmos a festa! E hora de YMCA!  
  
E a festa continuava animada, com todas aquelas pessoas levantando os braços e fazendo aquela coreografia ridícula porém popular entre eles. Sentamos nas cadeirinhas do balcão e rimos de nosso estranho destino, eu principalmente. A quase um mês atrás eu estava reclamando da missão que havia recebido e sendo zombado por meus amigos. E agora eu prendi um perigoso foragido, descobri que vegetais andam, fui para a Mesopotâmia (2 vezes), machuquei a asa, virei Reality Show, descobri que Aoshi agora é desemcalhador, soterrei Kaoru em 1 kilo de pó mágico, conheci o Goodzilla da Toudai, e me apaixonei. Tudo isso em menos de 1 mês! Poder né? Agora estou aqui sentado no balcão do bar conversando com Kaoru enquanto tomávamos um drinque ou já era o segundo? Terceiro? Sei lá. Nunca fui forte para bebidas, e geralmente não bebo, mas Okon fez questão de por um copo na minha frente e não tive coragem de recusar e se conheço Kaoru, ela também pensou o mesmo. Afinal nunca a vi bebendo... Mas por incrível que pareça, por mais que eu bebesse meu copo não esvaziava. Misao e Omasu estavam do outro lado do balcão, elas olhavam para nós e conversavam. Eu nem quero saber o assunto, estou muito bem aqui sentado conversando e... como foi que meu copo encheu de novo? Não faz mal, pouco me importa. No meio da conversa descobri que quando os pais de Kaoru morreram, deixaram para ela uma grande empresa de computadores, e ela dirige a empresa sozinha. Claro que agora é Natal e estão de férias, mas nunca pensei que ela comandava uma empresa inteira e... Eu já não tinha acabado esse drinque? Cara! Que dor de cabeça! Parece que não pararam de encher os copos nenhum minuto! Estou me sentindo quente! Kaoru também esta corada, ela deve estar na mesma situação que eu. Droga, estou meio tonto. O que tinha nesse drinque?  
  
Nós olhamos novamente para onde Misao estava e ela parecia estar mais bêbada do que nós. Ou isso ou ela simplesmente acha divertido brincar de Tarzan no lustre de Cristal. Dela eu não duvido nada.  
  
Mas no momento estava mais preocupado com minha situação, tudo estava girando e eu sentia que estava perdendo minha sanidade. Se é que eu ainda a tenho...  
  
Kenshin : Kaoru-dono, Sessha esta meio tonto. Sessha vai para a varanda de cima tomar um ar.  
  
Kaoru : Eu vou com você, estou me sentindo estranha.  
  
O segundo andar era restrito e lá havia uma varanda em uma das salas de TV. Ah, sei lá, tinha um sofá preto com um tapete na frente e uma TV... ou duas TVs... Três?! Gah! Há Sanosukes rodando em minha cabeça! Eu preciso tomar um ar! Eu fui até a varanda e me apoiei no parapeito aproveitando a gostosa brisa que mexia meus cabelos.  
  
Kaoru : Você fica bonito com os cabelos soltos Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru estava ao meu lado também sentindo a brisa enquanto desamarrava os cabelo e eu estava ficando "abalado" de novo. Ah! Controle-se Kenshin mau! Kenshin Hentai!  
  
Kenshin : Sessha também te prefere com os cabelos soltos. Sessha esta com um pouco de dor de cabeça.  
  
Kaoru : Eu também. Hoje está muito calor deve ser isso.  
  
Realmente deve estar uns 32ºC, mas dentro de mim estava mais de 75ºC. E para ajudar, Kaoru está comigo e isso afeta algumas partes do meu corpo, que chegam a 150ºC  
  
Kenshin : Quantos drinques nós tomamos Kaoru-dono?  
  
Eu perdi a conta quando meu copo milagrosamente apareceu cheio pela quinta vez.  
  
Kaoru : Não faço idéia.  
  
Gah! Que calor! Eu já estou suado e essa roupa não ta ajudando em nada na minha sanidade mental. Eu decidi tirar essa blusa irritante. Não agüentava mais esse colan no meu corpo. Misao tem realmente um péssimo gosto para roupas. Um anjo de colan? Que decadência! Se Sanosuke me visse desse jeito ia me importunar pelo resto de minha vida!  
  
Kaoru virou-se para mim e pareceu espantada por algum motivo. Eu não estava muito certo de qual era esse motivo. Ela aproximou-se de mim e colocou a mão em meu peito e... Droga! Eu estou bêbado! Você sabe qual é o nível de resistência a provocações de uma pessoa bêbada? ZERO! O que ela estava tentando fazer afinal?  
  
Kaoru : O que aconteceu com o seu ferimento?  
  
Realmente havia me esquecido que meu ferimento havia sumido.  
  
Kenshin : Sessha... recupera-se rápido...  
  
Ela levantou o rosto a mim. Sua face levemente corada por causa da bebida a deixava ainda mais irresistível, se bem que no estado em que me encontrava, qualquer movimento dela era irresistível. Estava ofegante somente com o olhar dela, ela se aproximava e um ataque cardíaco cerebral vinha junto. Senti seus lábios roçarem nos meus, fechei os olhos naquele ínfimo instante e pude sentir o gosto doce que eles tinham. Realmente a curiosa soma de bebida e "abalação" não dá um resultado muito agradável a quem está tentando se segurar...  
  
Ah! Dane-se o mundo! Eu não permiti que ela se afastasse, colei meus lábios ao dela mais uma vez, e aprofundei o beijo de um modo tão selvagem que eu não imaginei ser eu mesmo o percussor daquele ato. Na verdade eu estava fora de controle. Meu corpo não obedecia mais, e eu já não me preocupava com intromissões ou opiniões. Aquele era um momento meu e dela e não iria permitir que nada atrapalhasse. Eu estava bêbado é verdade, mas ainda restava em mim alguma consciência. Sem interromper o beijo, prensei-a na parede e senti-a corresponder enlaçando meu pescoço. Estava tão entorpecido que não continha um gemido a cada movimento mais profundo de nossas bocas, eu podia ouvi-la também, ouvia seu coração, seus gemidos e sua voz dizendo meu nome quando desci beijos em seu pescoço. O gosto de álcool em nossas salivas era alucinante, me deixava embriagado, viciado, atraído pelo pecado. Meus sentidos se aguçaram eu me senti num mar rodeado pela melodia que era a voz dela, pela maciez de sua pele, o gosto de sua boca, pelo aroma de jasmim que emanava de sua pele. Extasiado por tudo que provava a presença daquela mulher ao meu lado.  
  
Continua...  
  
Aew Povo!  
  
Valew pelo apoio e tudo mais, estou um pouco melhor de minha depressão, desculpe se preocupei vocês, mas fico feliz que muitos tenham me desejado melhoras! Obrigado por serem tão amigos comigo! Sem vocês esse capítulo não teria saído! Desculpem-me se o capítulo não saiu muito bom, mas prometo melhorar...  
  
Bem, algumas dúvidas surgiram em relação ao Shinichi que aparecerá na próxima saga. Seguinte, ouve uma mudança de planos. A fic será por enquanto dividida da seguinte maneira :  
  
1º- Saga do Repolho (Enishi) 2º- Saga do Pinku Beko (Feliz Ano Novo!) 3º- Saga do Shinichi  
  
Isso até agora, é óbvio que haverão mais sagas. Uma será em sua maioria dedicada ao relacionamento Megumi x Sano. Claro que em todas as sagas o casal principal vai ser Kenshin x Kaoru.  
  
No momento estamos na saga do Pinku Beko que deve ter uns 2 ou 3 capítulos. Muitas confusões vão surgir nessa saga, e a Misao vai ser a culpada pela maioria O que eu faria sem a Misao para arranjar confusões... a fic ficaria muito sem graça sem ela...  
  
Quanto ao Shinichi, aqui vão algumas explicações : Na verdade ele (da maneira que eu imagino) não existe nem no mangá nem no anime. Depois eu lembrei que o nome "Shinichi" tem no mangá. Ele era um dos policiais que ajudou o Yahiko a ganhar do Kujiranami (Aquele cara de um braço só na saga Jinchuu). Mas o Shinichi que vai aparecer na história não é ele. Eu só peguei emprestado esse nome.  
  
Bem, o Shinichi vai ser o primo da Kaoru que vai vir visitar ela, claro que nosso amigo Kenshin não vai gostar muito dessa história, e é aí que entra as confusões. As pessoas que gostam das revoltas do Kenshin contra os loiros vão adorar esta saga! Já que o Shinichi vai ser loiro! Então não percam!  
  
Atenção Fãs do Aoshi! Finalmente logo vai ser revelado com quem o Aoshi realmente fará par! E não, eu não vou por Yaoi na fic. Então não se preocupem, ele não vai casar com o Sano, ou beijar o Saitou.   
  
Como eu sou má né? Fiz o Kenshin ser beijado pela (o) Kamatari! Ele vai vir me matar depois com certeza. Bem, como podem ver as coisas estão começando a esquentar. Mas se precipitem! Pois ainda vão acontecer muitas coisas antes que os dois realmente se acertem. A Kaoru tirou a sorte grande né? Nosso cupi... quer dizer... anjinho, está cedendo cada vez mais a seus encantos... Esse capítulo ficou grande né? Antes que minha amiga me mate, deixa eu avisar que a idéia do DJ gay falar que eles eram um casal de lésbica e gay, então, essa idéia foi da Izumi. É uma frase da fic mas ela pediu pra mim por. Leiam a fic dela, chama-se "Crônicas de um espadachim na era Meiji" não vão se arrepender!   
  
Vamos as respostas dos reviews! Obrigada galera, vocês ajudaram muito a acabar com minha depressão!  
  
Kenjutsu Komachi : KAORU!!! MENINA EU TE AMO MEW!!! NÓIS VAI SE CASA!!! MANDA BEIJOCAS PRO KENSHIN TAMBÉM!!! NÓIS VAI CASA NA INGLATERRA MEW!! CARALHO SUA FIC TAH MUITO BOA!!! EU JÁ LI O SEU CAP. E TÁ PERFEITO CONTINUA PELO AMOR DE DEUS!!! Valews pelo review! Sem você e o Ken-san eu não teria saído daquela maldita faze do /bo /buta /besmo! Muito obrigado pelo apoio que vocês me dão! Já comecei a escrever a outra carta, minha meta agora são 5 folhas! Brigadão por tudo amiga! Te amo!! =  
  
Kagome-kun : MENINA, quando eu comecei a fazer essa nova saga eu pensei "Quem vai gosta dessa confusão vai ser a Kagome-kun, com certeza!" Logo você verá porque! Será um baita rolo! Muito legal, e espero que você goste, pois é uma pessoa que sempre me ajudou muito e me incentivou na fic! Eu também adoro as revoltas do Kenshin e na saga do Shinichi, vai haver muitas! Você não perde por esperar! Bem, eu tirei suas dúvidas sobre o Shinichi lá em cima no começo dá uma lida que você acha. E sim, é esse pintor! Ele é simpático não é? Muita gente também gostou do beijo, mas vem cá... se aproxime... chegue mais... vou te contar um segredinho : Haverão outros! Poder né? Valew pelo comentário miga! Te adoro!  
  
Lili-chan : Muito obrigada por todo o carinho que você me passa! E por todos os elogios também! Sabe... geralmente a minha inspiração vem quando eu estou no banheiro, ou quando estou estudando, por isso no meio daquele teste de física eu levanto e digo "É ISSO!" vou pro pc e começo a escrever, deve ser por isso que sempre fico com metade da nota de tarefa -- Sou um caso perdido! Viu só que revelação? Foi a Laura! Quer dizer, o Prometeus! E sim ele espirra sangue e não seiva! Dois mistérios solucionados! B-jus pra você, e saiba que eu adoro seus comentários! Boa sorte no vestibular! Se houver uma questão como "De onde vem a mortadela?" Você já sabe que ela vem de Cavalos Velhos! E que a melhor mortadela é a mortadela DoPão! Viu só? Mika também é cultura!  
  
Fabi-chan : Brigadão de novo pelo apoio! E por todos os elogios! Até que a atualização foi rápida né? Já estamos na segunda saga! o/ Espero que goste dessa também! Será que nosso anjinho se meterá em mais confusões? #Mika vestida de capeta com um tridente na mão# Se depender de mim, SIM!!! Gwahahahaha!! PODER!!! B-jus procê e brigadu de novo!  
  
Yasmim Kamiya : Obrigadu! Eus ei que é um trabalho sujo, mas alguém tem de faze-lo, como dizia o meu tio (ele era funcionários no zoológico... limpava as jaulas... sim a do elefante também e não estou falando de nenhuma professora de química ) Fico feliz com sua aprovação e por saber que acompanhará a fic! Conto com seu apoio! Beijus!  
  
Akire : Minha filha, é claro que fez efeito! Eu sou sensível! MUITO OBRIGADA! Você é demais, serio, adoro seus coments! Bem, o beijo realmente me impressionou, quando eu terminei de escrever li de novo afastei o monitor, olhei para o céu aponte para o texto e disse "Eu escrevi isso" Levantei as mãos "Escrevi algo que presta! Eu escrevi algo que presta! Eu vou pra Atenas!" e cá estou eu... Bem... a Misao é um caso complicado mas logo tudo ira se resolver fica na paz que as coisa se resolve Brigadão pelo comentário Miga, espero que continue me incentivando como só você sabe fazer! Bejus!  
  
A.S.N.S.H : (Risada malévola) "E o Aoshi!?" Esta é pergunta que não quer calar minha cara amiga! Onde foi parar nosso Buda-sama? Será que ele entrou em nirvana e perdeu-se no espaço temporal chamado mente? NÃO! Ele aparecerá! Aguardem meros mortais! (Risada Malévola) Brigadu pelo comentário! B-jão pra você! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic   
  
Darck Angel : Aew filha! Brigada pelo comentário! E pela força! Espero que continue acompanhando, nova saga, novas surpresas! Então aguarde, haverá muito mais motivos para que possamos nos empolgar com as trapalhadas de nosso anjinho ruivo! B-jus!  
  
Juli-chan : Brigada por estar lendo, espero ter te agradado com minhas besteiras! Faz tempo que estava querendo colocar minhas idéias insanas no papel, e aprece que está dando certo, tudo graças a vocês que sempre me apoiaram, muito obrigado!  
  
Yoshino : Estava tão insegura com a cena do beijo, obrigada por ter me animado! Fico muito contente que tenha gostado, tentei fazer o mais empolgante possível! E sim! Ele admitiu! Mas calma! Não se precipite! Ele ainda terá de fazer essa difícil escolha! E o pior! Terá de... de... SE DECLARAR! Coitado de nosso Sessha... Mas parece que nessa saga ele terá a sua chance! Será que fará proveito dela? E fica calma filha, o Aoshi não fará par Yaoi, para o alivio da civilização. Mas quando ele aparecerá? Bem esse é outro mistério! Brigadão pelo comentário e pelo apoio! Beijus!  
  
Bekinha : Gah! A Kaoru me falou de você! Faz mó tempo que eu to querendo conversar com você! Entra no MSN e me adiciona! Anota aí! Tatsunomikazukihotmail.com ! Me adiciona filha! Brigadão pelos elogios e pode deixar que provavelmente não vou me matar (ainda)! Mas há muito o que escrever e vou tentar dar o melhor de mim! Brigadão pelo apoio! Beijus!  
  
Kagome : Brigadão pelo elogio e pelo apoio, pode deixar que não vou me matar (ainda) não vai ser tão cedo que deixarei de assombrar este site com minhas idéias! E CALMA! Vamos, desça dessa janela, isso... agora o pé esquerdo... ótimo... tire esta corda do pescoço... solte essa faca... agora o revolver... muito bem... desamarre esta dinamite da cintura... muito bem... vá para o pc... abra e surpresa! Aí está o capítulo! Er... você lembrou de apagar as dinamites antes de coloca-las no chão? Não? Oro... #Cena censurada#  
  
Até a próxima povo! E muito obrigada por tudo! 


	10. O QUE?

Disclaimer : (Nunca fiz isso, mas vamos lá) Eu já pedi o Kenshin de Natal, mas infelizmente ele já tinha dono, e não, não era o Watsuki-sama, nem a Sony, Jump Comics, Shueisha ou coisa parecida. O dono, ou melhor dona dele é a Kaoru, o que posso fazer? Só peço que não me processem, os personagens já se encarregaram disso. Nunca pensei que tornar todos loiros me traria tanta dor de cabeça, mas agora eles sofrerão mais para que eu possa me vingar! Preparem-se queridos personagens pois se não os venço no tribunal os venço na fic! Zuera, vocês sabem que eu amo vocês!   
  
Vamos a fic:  
  
Eu acordei no dia seguinte no chão da varanda com uma baita dor de cabeça, puis a mão na testa tentando ameniza-la. O que obviamente não funcionou, mas é impulso, o que posso fazer? Vai dizer que você nunca fez isso? Mentiroso... Olhei para o lado e percebi estar abraçado a Kaoru, pronto, agora eu vou ter um infarto no apêndice! Depois do beijo e não me lembro de mais nada! O que aconteceu? Largue essa droga de telefone e me diga o que aconteceu!  
  
Eu olhei para frente e fitei dois tênis azuis, e infelizmente já sabia a dona deles, subi meus olhos até encontrar com Misao sorrindo como uma doninha vitoriosa de braços cruzados, Okon e Omasu estavam mais atrás segurando risinhos, então eu pensei... "O que houve? Fiz xixi na calça?" Mas então lembrei que estava com Kaoru e que não me lembrava de nada depois de tê-la beijado. Ah não... Não pode ser isso... diga-me que é por outro motivo... diga-me que elas descobriram minha cueca de arco íris escondida em algum lugar! Será que... será que eu por estar bêbado acabei fazendo alguma besteira? Tudo bem... pode pegar o telefone agora...  
  
Misao : Pelo jeito a Kaoru tem muita sorte mesmo!  
  
Kenshin : M-Misao-san, o que houve?  
  
Misao : Ora Kenshin, não esta na cara?  
  
Sinceramente não, não está na cara. A alguns minutos atrás eu jurava estar no meu estomago, mas agora parece estar preso na garganta. Enquanto Misao suspirava, eu coloquei um pouco do pó do sono de Chronos nos olhos de Kaoru para que ela não acordasse tão cedo, e como imaginei, funcionou, já que esse é milhares de vezes mais potente do que, o que usei anteriormente. Nunca mais compro nada na loja do Tio João, os avisos são pequenos demais.  
  
Misao : Vocês beberam uns 19 drinques.  
  
Okon : 20...  
  
Misao : Isso mesmo 20 drinques, depois subiram até a varanda, por sei lá qual motivo, e quando a festa acabou ontem lá para umas cinco eu vim procurar vocês aqui em cima, e os encontrei de maneira... digamos inapropriada... Chamei o DJ que me ajudou a vesti-los novamente e aqui estamos nós! Agora são seis e meia. Vocês não tem vergonha não?  
  
Pretrifiquei-me... O QUE? Eu fiz O QUE? Nos encontrou O QUE? O DJ O QUE? Ele me vestiu? Como assim? Alguém pode calcular o risco que eu corri no momento em que ele veio me trocar? Ninguém pensou nisso? Ninguém liga pra minha segurança traseira? E como eu pude me descontrolar a tal ponto de chegar a... a... "vocês sabem o que" com Kaoru!? E sabe o pior? Eu não me lembro de nada! Gahhh! Quer dizer eu queria pelo menos me lembrar né? Preciso dar um jeito nisso!  
  
Kenshin : Er... Misao-san... Sessha...  
  
Misao : Cara, só a Kaoru se deu bem nessa. Ande! Acorde Kaoru! Estaremos esperando por vocês lá em baixo!  
  
Dei graças ao fato de Misao ter lido meus pensamentos que gritavam para que ela saísse. Aproveitei o momento em que ela fechou a porta para transformar- me novamente, e tratei de me tele-transportar (N/A : finalmente descobri o modo certo de escrever) junto com Kaoru para o quarto dela. Com um movimento da mão fechei a porta e tranquei-a em seguida, deitei-a na cama trocando sua roupa, para um pijama. Eu troquei com magia tá! dá pra largar esta lista telefônica? Eu já desconfiava que você não sabia o número da polícia...  
  
Sentei no grande sofá branco e suspirei pesadamente. Ótimo, vamos rever a minha missão : Eu devo encontrar o par perfeito para Kaoru, e o que eu fiz? Eu me apaixonei por ela... Isso é bem pouco profissional não acham? Eu devia ser internado. E digo isso porque sei que você também não sabe o telefone do Manicômio. Senão não ousaria dizer isso na sua frente.  
  
Mas o problema não está bem em me apaixonar, na verdade esta em ter... ter... certo, vocês querem que eu fale né? Bando de depravados... Mas eu não vou falar. O pior foi eu ter feito "aquilo". Quer dizer, originalmente "isso" não é proibido entre os anjos dês de que aja amor verdadeiro. Mas eu não sei se isso se aplica a mortais e anjos...  
  
Tudo bem, esse também não é o problema, quer saber qual é o problema? Eu vou te dizer qual é o problema. Sessha não se lembra! É como se eu tivesse dormido depois daquele beijo, e que beijo por sinal... não! Pare! Kenshin mal! Kenshin Hentai!  
  
Sim eu sei, eu queria me lembrar eu realmente queria. Para saber se era correspondido e... não, não é por pura sacanagem. Tudo bem, talvez seja por um pouco de sacanagem. E daí que eu queria lembrar dela nua? Isso é crime? Processe-me! Eu queria isso por pura e simples curiosidade. Nós anjos somos mais sensíveis a sentimentos... E não somos gays!  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin! Volte para a Terra! Bom dia!  
  
Gah! Ela deveria estar dormindo! Ela deveria acordar só depois de eu por minhas idéias na ordem e não me olhe desse jeito! Estou começando a imaginar coisas! Pare Himura! Você é um anjo! E Como Kaoru acordou tão rápido? Nada funciona do jeito que deveria? Vou reclamar com os fabricantes desse maldito pó!  
  
Kenshin : Oro! B-b-b-b-bom dia Kaoru-dono!  
  
Vamos, não trave agora Himura, você é capaz! Não se torne um disco riscado de novo, concentre-se nas palavras.  
  
Kaoru : Obrigada por ter me trazido de volta. Foi bom pra você?  
  
O QUE? Já percebeu como a quantidade de "o quês" aumentou desde a ultima vez? O QUE? Quer dizer que ela se lembra? Como assim? Isso é muito injusto sabia? Eu vou processar alguém por isso! O que responder agora? Contar a verdade ou simplesmente fugir?  
  
Kenshin : S-s-s-sessha não se lembra de nada Kaoru-dono.  
  
Kaoru : Não?  
  
Sua feição ficou um tanto confusa. E eu estava suando frio de nervosismo, me preparando para visitar novamente a Mesopotâmia. Mas tudo o que ela fez foi sorrir, e docemente por sinal... Maldição! Cala a Mente Himura!  
  
Kaoru : Entendo, você estava bêbado demais mesmo. Tudo bem, mas realmente Misao não foi legal nos obrigando a isso.  
  
O QUE? Quer dizer que foi tudo culpa da Misao? Escuta, o telefone da polícia celeste é 151 agora pega esse seu telefone, e mande prender a verdadeira culpada!  
  
Kaoru : Acho que ela só não queria ficar sozinha naquela situação.  
  
Virou Suruba agora? O que aconteceu de verdade!? Dá pra alguém me explicar?  
  
Kaoru : Okon e Omasu contrataram um cara para filmar tudo, ele vai editar a fita e me mandar uma cópia depois do almoço. Você não quer ver mais tarde?  
  
Eu sei que pedi para alguém me explicar, mas não precisava fazer uma fita de vídeo! Cada mania estranha tem esses mortais! E o cara que filmou? Como vocês acham que ele se sentiu? "Deslocado" seria a palavra mais amena a se utilizar.  
  
Kenshin : S-s-Sessha não...  
  
Fui interrompido pelo som do telefone tocando, eu suspirei aliviado, enquanto Kaoru corria para atende-lo.  
  
Kaoru : Alô? Misao-chan! O que? O Kenshin? Espere um pouco. Kenshin a Misao quer falar com você.  
  
Ótimo agora ela quer infernizar minha mente com detalhes dos quais eu não lembro nem o básico e se conheço Misao, essa vai ser uma longa conversa...  
  
Kenshin : Misao-san?  
  
Ouvi uma grande gargalhada vinda do outro lado da linha, ela provavelmente está rindo de tudo o que me fez passar. Era só o que me faltava...  
  
Misao : Desculpe pelo riso Himura, escuta, eu preciso te pedir desculpas pela confusão, eu ia dizer isso hoje, quando vocês descessem, mas parece que vocês tem o grande poder de sumir, então eu tive de te ligar.  
  
Eu só ouvia atentamente. Enquanto tentava rastrear sua chamada para poder mandar uma ordem de prisão.  
  
Misao : Acontece que quando eu vi vocês dois dormindo na varanda, eu não agüentei, eu tive de fazer isso! Desculpe-me, mas vocês não fizeram nada demais, e eu estou de prova. Só beberam demais e desmaiaram a noite inteira.  
  
(...)  
  
Misao : Me desculpe sim? Mas antes de acordar vocês eu tirei uma foto muito bonita! E uma também de você beijando seu fã na festa! Espero que não se importe mas vou ficar com elas.  
  
(...)  
  
Misao : Afinal, é ótimo ter algo para que eu possa me lembrar dos melhores momentos de Himura Kenshin. Nunca se sabe quando você irá embora não é verdade?  
  
(...)  
  
Misao : Bom era só isso que eu tinha para dizer, não me mate por favor. Agora que já expliquei tudo, vou indo! Até mais Himura!  
  
clic  
  
(...)  
  
Eu deixei o telefone escorregar de minha mão e milagrosamente cair no gancho. Quer dizer que isso tudo não passou de uma... uma... BRINCADEIRA DE MISAO!? Quer dizer que não aconteceu NADA!? Isso me dava um certo alívio pois pelo menos o DJ não havia me "trocado". Mas agora eu tinha a prova de que Misao tem uma câmera embutida na íris de seu olho! Eu estava enfurecido pensando em mil e uma maneiras dolorosas e angustiantes de fazer Misao se arrepender! Como amarrar suas mão e tapar sua boca com fita adesiva no meio de um rodízio de Pizza! Ou força-la a assistir Ursinhos Carinhosos, e ouvir Kelly Key dia e noite! Ou prende-la numa sala com o Saitou! Não isso seria crueldade demais. Eu me virei para Kaoru que entrou no closet enquanto eu ouvia Misao e saiu vestida com uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca.  
  
Kaoru : O que Misao queria?  
  
Kenshin : Kaoru-dono... O que tem na fita que vai chegar depois do almoço?  
  
Eu virei-me em sua direção e encarei com um tique nervoso na sobrancelha e nos lábios com uma cara de Psicótico de filme da Sessão da Tarde. Ela encarou-me confusa e assustada.  
  
Kaoru : A F-festa no Pinku Beko.  
  
Kenshin : E quando acordou, você perguntou se Sessha havia achado a festa boa certo?  
  
Kaoru : S-sim.  
  
Kenshin : E estava reclamando que Misao havia armado para que nós fossemos a festa como homossexuais não é isso?  
  
Kaoru : É. M-mas o que houve Kenshin?  
  
Eu puis a mão no rosto como se houvesse levado um grande choque. Se tivesse um sorvete de casquinha na mão eu juro que espremeria ele na minha testa! Como posso ter sido tão burro! Bati várias vezes a mão fechada na testa e Kaoru observava-me assustada com tamanha atitude insana. Parei a mão e suspirei inconformado. Voltei a minha posição de "Sessha contente" e sorri alegremente... rimou...  
  
Kenshin : Não houve nada Kaoru-dono! Sessha está bem agora!  
  
Kaoru encarou-me meio incrédula, meio assustada, como se olhasse para um louco, e realmente eu era louco de acreditar no que Misao havia me falado...  
  
Kaoru : Er... Está bem então... Você... não quer vir tomar café da manhã comigo agora?  
  
Kenshin : Claro Kaoru-dono! Seria ótimo!  
  
Kaoru : Depois sou eu a louca...  
  
Descemos as escadas até a grande sala de estar e abrimos duas grandes portas brancas que davam para sala do café da manha. Sim, tinha uma sala do café da manhã. E sim, tinha também uma do almoço e do jantar. E só por curiosidade, cada uma tinha sua mesa, cadeiras e decorações próprias. E não, Kaoru não é rica, se é que notam meu sarcasmo...  
  
Sentamo-nos nas cadeiras de mogno escuro com estofado vermelho. A mesa retangular, estava coberta com uma toalha xadrez vermelho e tinha espaço para oito pessoas. Três do lado esquerdo, três do direito e duas cadeiras de ponta. Sentei-me na primeira cadeira do lado direito e Kaoru na primeira do esquerdo de frente para mim. Momentos depois Tae surgiu através da porta que eu nem vi ser aberta. Ou seja, ela teve aulas com Misao.  
  
Tae : Bom dia Kaoru-chan! E...  
  
Fui descoberto! S.O.S, S.O.S! Tudo bem Himura, pare com o efeito Hollywoodiano. Tae olhou para mim e... Abriu os olhos! Ela tinha olhos? Eu nunca havia reparado nesse detalhe! De qualquer maneira ela abriu os olhos, e piscou algumas vezes como se quisesse confirmar o que via. Sim, eu estou aqui. Temam-me terráqueos, eu sou a samambaia ruiva revoltada! Malditos filmes americanos...  
  
Tae : Quem é esse? Kaoru-chan venha aqui um pouco!  
  
Ela não esperou que Kaoru respondesse. Puxou-a pelo braço de maneira extremamente delicada. Como disse, ela teve aulas com Misao...  
  
As duas dirigiram-se, quer dizer. Tae jogou Kaoru em um canto da sala, e como Misao já havia feito anteriormente no cinema a interrogou. O interessante é que dessa vez eu nem precisei de minha super audição. Tae era tão discreta quanto um elefante caçando um rato no quintal do palácio da Justiça. Jamais chamaria a atenção de ninguém falando "baixo" daquele jeito...  
  
Tae : Como você arranja um namorado e não me fala Kaoru-chan!  
  
Há! Todos acham que sou namorado dela! Quem me dera... Ahá! Estou formulando um plano em minha mente insana! E acima de tudo uma maneira de me aproveitar da situação, ao mesmo tempo em que torno minha estadia no mundo dos humanos mais fácil! Só vou aguardar o momento certo.  
  
Kaoru : Mas Tae... ele...  
  
Tae : Não me vem com essa de "não é meu namorado" você seria muito burra de deixar escapar um homem desse! Olha só pra ele!  
  
Sim eu sei, eu sou o tal mesmo... Sabe qual meu segredo? Eu sou ruivo! Há algo mais lindo do que um ruivo? É claro que não, então alguém pode me explicar porque eu não consigo conquistar uma mortal?  
  
Elas viraram-se para mim e eu fingi estar arrumando o guardanapo que não estava desarrumado, mas estava clamando para que eu o arrumasse. Já que era a única coisa que eu podia fazer. Viraram novamente uma para a outra. Kaoru cruzou os braços como se fosse dizer a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.  
  
Kaoru : Sinceramente não vejo nada de tão especial...  
  
Senti-me uma ameba verde e gosmenta, por um momento pensei estar deslizando da cadeira e encontrando com o chão depois dessa afirmação de Kaoru. Como assim nada de especial? Eu sou um anjo! Eu sei usar magia! Eu derrotei um repolho maligno! Eu sou ruivo! Eu tenho olhos violeta! Como assim nada de especial? Eu sou especial! Comecei a mexer a xícara de chá que um dos criados me trouxe com tanta rapidez que o chá quase pingava para fora da xícara e do pires. Quem visse acharia que eu estava tentando escavar petróleo dentro do recipiente de chá. O que não é muito normal de se fazer.  
  
Tae : Como nada Kaoru? Pegou ressaca ontem? É um dos homens mais bonitos que já vi! Vamos, diga pra sua amiga Tae! Ele beija bem?  
  
Tinha que perguntar isso na hora em que eu estava tomando o chá? Não podia perguntar mais tarde? Não consegui me conter e cuspi o líquido quente bem em cima de minha calça. A sensação, vocês podem imaginar, foi inesquecível. Kaoru pareceu não ouvir a pergunta de Tae, esta virou-se para mim.  
  
Tae : Você esta bem? O que houve?  
  
Kenshin : Sessha apenas, se engasgou com seu estomago.  
  
Ela pareceu acreditar, pelo jeito não deve ter ouvido a parte do estômago... Virou-se novamente para Kaoru.  
  
Tae : E então?  
  
Kaoru : Então o que?  
  
Tae : Ele beija bem ou não?  
  
Eu tossi de novo, Kaoru pareceu ter lembrado de alguma coisa e ficou... sim, extremamente vermelha, será que ela lembra de ontem? Algo dentro de mim dizia que sim. Mas ainda não me atreverei a perguntar.  
  
Tae : Ahá! Você ficou vermelha! Quer dizer que já se beijaram!  
  
Kaoru : Bem... eu...  
  
É minha chance! Preciso livra-la desse pequeno inconveniente. Levantei-me decidido a por em prática as aulas de "encantamentos" que tive com Hiko. Aproximei-me das duas e dirigi-me a Tae. Igualei minha feição e minha voz com a de um galã de novela mexicana. Olhei-a nos olhos.  
  
Kenshin : Perdoe Sessha por ter demorado a reparar nesse ofuscante brilho que a envolve, bela senhorita.  
  
Não me pergunte o significado do que acabei de falar porque eu simplesmente o desconheço. Mas ela pareceu ficar feliz... principalmente pelo "senhorita". Peguei sua mão e beijei-a incorporando de vez meu mestre.  
  
Kenshin : Kenshin, Himura Kenshin. Encantado.  
  
Ela estava corada, e eu percebi que aquelas aulas valeram para algo afinal. Sorri como James Bond o que de acordo com o meu mestre, é o toque final. Ninguém resiste a esse tipo de sorriso. Já estou me sentindo completamente o 007. Só não me arrisco a surfar numa tsunami depois de saltar de um helicóptero a 500 metros de altura. Agora a parte em que ele fica com a mocinha até que não é tão ruim...  
  
Tae : S-Sekihara Tae.  
  
Kenshin : Tae... Mas que belo nome! Sessha se desculpa pelo susto, Kaoru- dono falou-me muito sobre a senhorita, e só agora Sessha teve a chance de conhece-la. Não tínhamos a intenção de esconder nossa relação da senhorita só queríamos um tempo para aproveitar melhor. Por Favor desculpe-nos.  
  
Kaoru estava azul de raiva se é que isso era possível. Eu senti um frio percorrer minha espinha, talvez fosse algum tipo de praga que ela me passou. Tae continuava vermelha olhando para mim.  
  
Tae : T-Tudo bem, Ãhn... Sentem-se pois os criados serviram o café.  
  
Acho que ela fugiu para dentro da cozinha pois tive a impressão dela ter evaporado. Minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando de dentro da cozinha ouvi um berro que deve ter alcançado até a esquina de "Que Lindo!". Senti- me orgulhoso por um instante, e no instante seguinte estava verde de medo. Kaoru estava de braços cruzados olhando para mim de maneira acusadora.  
  
Kaoru : Que história é essa de praticamente flertar com Tae e ainda citar uma relação entre nós?  
  
Kenshin : O-Ora... Sessha só queria poupa-la de responder as perguntas acusadoras de Tae-san. E pense com Sessha. Se Tae-san realmente achar que temos algo, Sessha poderá andar pela casa sem problemas, o que facilitará muito minha missão!  
  
Kaoru : Não vejo onde eu ganho vantagem nisso...  
  
Kenshin : V-Você...  
  
O que Hiko diria agora? O que Hiko diria? Pense Himura! Pense!  
  
Kenshin : Você acha tão ruim assim fingir ser a namorada de Sessha?  
  
Kaoru : Claro que sim! Isso porque não sou!  
  
Há! Eu sei o que Hiko faria! Eu sei o que o 007 faria! Antes de começar eu peço GENTILMENTE que você não se atreva a pegar novamente aquele maldito telefone... certo... Obrigada.  
  
Eu estendi minha mão até seu rosto acariciando-o enquanto levava uma das mechas negras de seu cabelo para longe de seus olhos da maneira mais sensual que consegui e disse quase em um sussurro.  
  
Kenshin : Você pareceu estar gostando ontem a noite.  
  
Kaoru : E-eu...  
  
Tae : Desculpe Interromper! Mas o café está servido!  
  
Como as pessoas surgem desse jeito? Como? E porque sempre nessas horas? Eu devo ter jogado montanhas na cruz!  
  
Kaoru : Obrigada Tae!  
  
Ela desvencilhou-se de mim e eu só pude suspirar incrédulo, e me arrastar até minha cadeira, como a ameba que agora sou.  
  
Ela não falou comigo até agora! E já faz... 5 minutos! Que tipo de mente diabólica não fala com alguém durante 5 minutos? Eu olhava incessantemente para ela enquanto passava manteiga em um brioche, que pra que não sabe é o pãozinho de padaria dos ricos, que deve custar uns R$ : 2,50 cada um, em comparação com o pão de padaria que é R$ : 0,25 pelo menos na padaria do Tio José, que por sinal rouba meu salário toda a semana, está bem caro não? Foi quando eu percebi algo gosmento em minha mão. Era manteiga... Sim o brioche havia caído a muito tempo, mas eu, a anta, não percebi. Logo estaria mordendo meu sapato...  
  
E durante todo esse tempo de reflexão sobre a comparação dos preços dos brioches e dos pãezinhos Kaoru permaneceu calada. Isso já durava agora... 10 Minutos! Como esse povo é mal! Decidi tentar começar um assunto.  
  
Kenshin : Bem, então... Como está a cotação do dólar mesmo?  
  
Isso mesmo Himura, mas que assunto interessante para se iniciar uma conversa! A cotação do dólar! Isso interessa tanto que eu estou ansioso pela resposta, já que está fará uma grande diferença na minha vida considerando que eu não vou e nunca irei para o inferno em terra chamado Estado Unidos.  
  
Kaoru : R$ : 3,15...  
  
E ela sabe! E respondeu sem nem olhar para mim enquanto passava geléia na torrada! Fui trocado por uma torrada! Pare com dramatização Himura! Concentre-se em seu objetivo!  
  
Kenshin : Er... Kaoru-dono... Você está bem?  
  
Kaoru : Estou, eu só não posso...  
  
Kenshin : O que?  
  
Kaoru : Nada, esquece. Vamos até a sorveteria depois? Eu e Misao sempre nos encontramos lá depois do café.  
  
Kenshin : Está bem então.  
  
Misao, cuidado, você corre risco de vida! Um grande risco de vida!  
  
Mais tarde, logo depois do café eu nos tele-transportei até a parte de trás da sorveteira. Misao estava sentada em uma das mesas na frente do estabelecimento, provavelmente esperando a chegada de Kaoru. Eu ia me dirigir até a mesa quando fui cuidadosamente parado pelo braço de Kaoru em minha frente.  
  
Kaoru : Espere! Olhe bem para Misao, ela não está diferente?  
  
Eu olhei novamente, ela estava mexendo em seu sundae com a colher suspirando de minuto em minuto, as vezes olhando para o céu ou coisa parecida. Certo, esta não é a Misao! Muito bem espertinho, me diga quem é você e o que você fez com a Misao! Eu sabia que essa estranha atração por telefones e essa compulsão doentia em querer me mandar pra cadeia não era desse mundo! Onde está sua nave! Leve-me a seu líder!  
  
Cara eu fiz de novo, não viaja Himura! Mas algo estava realmente muito estranho ali!  
  
Kenshin : Misao-san não parece muito bem.  
  
Kaoru : Vamos.  
  
Caminhamos até a mesa e Kaoru cumprimentou-a animadamente.  
  
Kaoru : Bom dia Misao-chan!  
  
Mas ela pareceu não ouvir, ela estava em outro mundo. Eu mexi minha mão na frente de seus olhos chamando-a e ela pareceu despertar de um sono profundo.  
  
Misao : Ãhn? O que? Ah! São vocês!  
  
Kaoru cochichou para mim enquanto Misao parecia entretida contando os grãos de poeira da mesa.  
  
Kaoru : ela não me parece normal.  
  
Kenshin : Tente o plano B.  
  
Kaoru : E qual é o plano B?  
  
Kenshin : Sessha não sabe, você que deveria saber.  
  
Ela suspirou inconformada e gritou.  
  
Kaoru : Misao! Olha o Brad Pitt!  
  
Eu esperava que saltassem coraçõezinhos daqueles olhos azuis mas ela permaneceu inabalável. Isso significa que... que...  
  
Kenshin : Gah! Sessha não acredita! Esse é um indicio do fim do mundo! Misao-san você está apaixonada!  
  
Kaoru ao ouvir minha frase afastou-se como um furacão, escondendo-se atrás de mim.  
  
Kaoru : O QUE? Isso não pode ser verdade! Misao apaixonada? Kenshin! Rápido! Chame a segurança nacional Japonesa! Nós estamos em claro risco de destruição!  
  
Misao percebendo que era o centro das atenções, levantou-se extremamente corada e bateu as mãos na mesa com força. Eu já estava preparado para agarrar a mesa caso ela caísse tamanha a força que Misao investiu nela.  
  
Misao : Eu não estou apaixonada ta! Só não dormi muito bem essa noite...  
  
Kaoru : Ah Claro! e sua cara está corada porque você foi submetida a uma experiência genética do cruzamento entre um humano e um tomate.  
  
Ei! Eu achava que eu que era o cruzamento de um humano com um tomate! Estou roubando a minha identidade! Esquece... Acho que vou voltar a ser a Samambaia Ruiva... Bem, nada é pior que camarão...  
  
Misao grunhiu um pouco, se bem que eu achei que ela estava engasgando... tanto faz, ela fez um barulho estranho com a boca, e sentou-se novamente de braços cruzados.  
  
Misao : Podem dizer o que quiserem...  
  
Kaoru pareceu indignada, saiu de trás de mim e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras de frente para Misao, eu me sentei na lateral esperando uma nova desgraça. Se bem que Misao apaixonada já era um tipo de desastre, ou pelo menos um fenômeno raro da natureza... Cheguei a pensar que Yahiko tenha aprontado uma das suas... Mas eu duvido. Isso não faz o estilo dele. Se Misao estivesse flertando com um hidrante aí sim eu ia dar umas boas palmadas naquele ouriço.  
  
Kaoru : Certo... quem é? Se for algum artista eu juro que te quebro a cara! Você se apaixona muito fácil por revistas e Tvs de plasma.  
  
Misao permaneceu de olhos fechados, impassível em sua posição de "nem quero saber". Depois da frase de Kaoru ela abriu os olhos que pareciam um tanto tristes. Apoiou os cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça nas mãos. Suspirou antes de começar a falar.  
  
Misao : Eu o conheci hoje depois que vocês foram embora do Pinku Beko.  
  
Kenshin : Então isso faz menos de quatro horas Misao-san! Como sabe que ele é tão importante?  
  
Eu duvidava que Misao, a menina dos corações, se apaixonaria perdidamente por alguém, então tive de por a prova esse amor de poucas horas. Ela olhou para mesa e ainda com olhos tristes mas com um pequeno sorriso justificou- se, sem nos encarar.  
  
Misao : Eu simplesmente sei Himura. Parece que ele caiu do céu.  
  
Conheço bem essa história...  
  
Misao : Mas é exatamente esse o problema, ele caiu do céu...  
  
É pára-quedista por acaso? Talvez ele tenha caído de um salto e ficado com o rosto desfigurado. Afinal para Misao se apaixonar desse jeito, o cara não pode ser um ser humano viável a relacionamentos.  
  
Kenshin : E como ele é?  
  
Misao : Ele...  
  
Ela pareceu hesitar, suspirou por um momento, e eu já estava aguardando a palavra "deformado" em sua descrição.  
  
Misao : Ele é alto, loiro, e tem dois lindos olhos azuis.  
  
Como eu disse ele é deformado! O que Deus tem com essas cores? Amarelo e azul nem combinam! Seria algum tipo de trauma? E eu? O que sou? Uma criação de um momento de criatividade? Estou me sentindo rebaixado. Olhei para ela com cara de desinteresse total e suspirei.  
  
Kenshin : Jura...?  
  
Kaoru : Resumindo, igual a todos os outros...  
  
Isso mesmo Kaoru! Viva a originalidade! Ruivos para presidente! Poder para as cenouras e samambaias de laboratório!  
  
Misao : Mas ele é diferente!  
  
Kenshin : Sessha tem certeza que sim...  
  
Notaram minha ironia? Ótimo... Passamos a maior parte da conversa com Misao contando como ele era maravilhoso, como os cabelos dele eram perfeitamente gemados, como seus olhos eram sucessíveis aos raios ultravioletas e como ele poderia vir a ter problemas de coluna no futuro... Certo, ela não falou exatamente isso, mas eu traduzi assim, e daí?  
  
Quando voltamos para a mansão na hora do almoço, ainda cheios de informações sobre o Mico Leão dourado Gigante, Kaoru encontrou ao entrar na casa uma correspondência em um envelope amarelo. Guardem bem o nome do remetente pois ele fará uma grande diferença em minha vida a partir de agora. Pegaram o papel? A caneta? Prontos para tomar nota mental? Ótimo... O nome do remetente era Shinichi Matsukawa.  
  
Continua ...  
  
Aew Povo! Encerramos por aqui os "episódios de enchimento" do Pinku Beko. Sim eu sei, antes era uma saga, mas agora virou episódio de enchimento porque eu me empolguei demais e fiz os capítulos grandes demais... Agora começará a Saga do Shinichi e essa com certeza se depender de mim será enorme! E será o ponto de partida para que o nosso casal principal se "acerte" e se não der certo eu chamo o Yahiko-kun para "acertar" eles   
  
Bem, vamos aos reviews...  
  
Kagome-kun : MIGA!!! Desculpe por ter saído do MSN do nada! Minha conexão caiu! Foi mal! Espero que possamos conversar mais vezes! Adorei bater um papo com você, que com certeza muito simpática e divertida! E SIM o Hiko é o Enma Dayo, como eu disse os personagens sofrem em minhas mãos! Acredita que cada um gastou uma nota no salão de beleza para ficarem loiros e mais de cem reais por lentes azuis artificiais? Só o Kenshin se safou de torrar seu salário, já que eu não faria essa maldade com ele! Você leu a fic de novo? OO Haja paciência pras minhas besteiras! Mas fico feliz em saber que estou fazendo um trabalho no mínimo descente! A sua fic que é maravilhosa! Eu li umas quinze vezes! Muito boa mesmo! Espero que continue assim! Beijão pra você! E saiba que você não é mala de jeito nenhum! Pelo contrário, você sabe que adoro seus comentários! E espero que goste dessa saga! Até o próximo capítulo!   
  
Kagome : Concordo o Aoshi é lindo demais para isso! Mas eu ainda prefiro (como você) o Kenshin! Que seria meu se eu não adorasse tanto a Kaoru! MORTE A TOMOE !!! Me desculpe por ter me excedido, mas eu odeio essa baranga zumbi... CALMA CRIATURA, não se mate! Aqui está o capítulo! Controle-se! Eu também já pensei em me matar, mas pense bem! Aqui na terra você pode ler mangas de RK e no céu... No céu você pode dar de cara com um anjinho ruivo e... Mika corre pro armário pega seu estoque de bombas e armas mortais que estava guardando para explodir os EUA e se junta a Kagome no parapeito da janela Quer saber? Eu vou com você! Mas como pode ver eu postei o capítulo e sua desculpa para se matar já era. Conclusão : O Kenshin vai ser todo meu! Certo, to zuando, mas não se mate ainda, tem muita coisa pra acontecer na fic. Estou tentando fazer os capítulos o maior possível para que não tenha muitos capítulos pois pelas minhas contas vai ter uns 40, e desse jeito só 35... diferença não? Sim o desenho da Kaoru foi covardia, mas o primo dela não vai ser pintor, na verdade eu ainda não tenho certeza do que ele vai ser, mas tenho lá minhas idéias. Se bem que pintor não seria uma má idéia... Não posso te dizer se a Misao armou algo, mas isso com certeza vai dar muito que falar! E como pode ver as coisas estão começando a esquentar! Não me deixe agora! então continue acompanhando! Beijão!  
  
A.S.N.S.H : AEW!Sim eu sei, eu judiei um pouco do coitado... Mas até que ele pode ter ficado meio bonito, quem sabe... Cara, eu tava até agora tentando achar um significado para essa sigla do seu nick! E acho que cheguei a uma conclusão, veja se gosta : Aoshi-Sama Não Seja Homossexual. Nesse caso seria um apelo para que eu não o transforma-se em gay. Ahá! Você tentou me passar uma mensagem subliminar! Mas não conseguiu! Poder pra mim! Certo, eu só tava zuando, mas bem que tem sentido não acha? Ninguém quer desperdiçar um homem daqueles! Desculpe se essa brincadeira te deixou brava, mas não me mate! Beijão! E até o próximo capítulo!  
  
Lan Ayath : Não sabe o quanto esta frase me deixou feliz! Um dos principais motivos? Cara fiquei até com vergonha! ## Bem, a parte de não ser má com eles eu não posso prometer, pois agora que metade do elenco já me processou pela enorme conta do cabeleireiro eu quero me vingar! Mas eu tentarei ser um pouco mais boazinha pois é minha liberdade de escritora que está em jogo. Enishi acabou de abrir um novo processo reclamando que eu deixei o Kenshin xingar ele demais, e que a vaca da irmã dele não apareceu, mas o que eu posso fazer? Odeio a Tomoe! Beijão pra você e te aguardo na próxima!  
  
Mary Marcato : OE! Sangue novo nos reviews! Antes de começar a responder eu vou desfazer uma pequena confusão que você fez, quando você disse que eu fiz a Kaoru feia no primeiro capítulo, eu achei estranho pois na verdade eu sempre fiz ela bonita, e comecei a desconfiar que você estava confundindo as fics, e fiz uma pequena vasculhada no site e achei uma fic em que o Kenshin também era anjo, e nessa sim a Kaoru era feia desde o começo Eu dei uma lida no primeiro capítulo só para ver se a Kaoru era realmente feia, e sim ela era. É a primeira vez que vejo uma fic parecida com a minha Então agora que já esclareci isso vou responder seu review, recomendo que recomece a ler a fic desde o primeiro capítulo para notar as diferenças Bem, muito obrigado pelos elogios e por coincidência ou não, as partes que você mais gostou de ler foram as que eu mais gostei de escrever! Adoro quando as pessoas colocam nos reviews as partes que elas mais gostaram! Isso me dá uma dica de onde eu devo me concentrar! Eu também adorei a parte do telefone e como percebi que muitos leitores gostaram vou começar a investir nesse tipo de piada! E sim, o Hiko-sensei é tudo! e o posto de Enma caiu muito bem para ele! O negócio do Hipolho foi inspirado no cabelo do Enichi e em seus óculos, mas realmente ele parece um repolho! Estou sendo processada por ele por causa disso... -- Não se preocupe o Kenshin não vai (eu acho) ser obrigado a beijar outro homem Já estou sendo processada por ele também, por ter dado a idéia do "camarão" para o Enishi! Bem é isso, adorei seu review, espero te ver mais vezes por aqui! Beijão e até a próxima!   
  
Kenjutsu Komachi : KAORU NÂO SE MATE! EU TE AMO! NÓS TEMOS QUE NOS CASAR AINDA! E sim, eu me empolguei um pouco mais no final! As coisas estão começando a esquentar! Poder pra Eu! Esses dois vão sofrer muito nas minhas mãos! (risada malévola) E com a próxima saga então! Putz esse povo vai continuar me processando por um bom tempo. Claro que para isso eu vou precisar melhorar um pouco as cenas de beijos e etc... mas pra tudo se dá um jeito! E VÊ SE POE O CAPÍTULO 6 DA SUA FIC VIU SUA VACA! EU QUERO LER! Beijus e não perca o próximo capítulo! 


	11. O Menino das Gramas de Ouro

Avisos : A pedidos a partir deste capítulo as coisas vão começar a esquentar. Eu não pretendo por Hentai (ainda) antes que aconteçam algumas coisas que tenho em mente. Mas como já disse umas quinze vezes, esta saga é como o ponto de partida no relacionamento "Kenshin e Kaoru". Percebam que cada Saga geralmente corresponde a um pretendente de Kaoru, já que a missão de nosso anjinho é achar o par ideal dela. Mas não se preocupem, apesar disso alguns outros casais surgirão na história. Mas principalmente pelo fato de ser o Kenshin quem narra, a trama continuará centrada nos dois pombinhos. Agora vamos ao Disclaimer (sei lá como se escreve... malditos americanos)  
  
Disclaimer : Se Rurouni Kenshin fosse meu a Tomoe teria morrido de uma forma milhões de vezes mais dramática do que simplesmente sendo cortada. Eu sei que se ela não existisse o Kenshin não seria o que é hoje, por isso permiti tal forma de vida, mas ela teria sido esfaqueada, estrangulada, comida, mastigada, digerida, retalhada, massacrada, queimada, socada, chutada, espancada, mutilada, arrebentada, e finalmente morta de maneira cruelmente vagarosa. Porém, como não possuo Rurouni Kenshin isso não aconteceu. Sim, este é meu karma.  
  
Vamos a fic:  
  
Como eu disse, quando voltamos para a mansão, Kaoru encontrou preso a porta principal, um envelope amarelo, apenas com o remetente escrito em letras douradas : Matsukawa Shinichi. Isso fazia com que eu me senti-se cada vez mais em um filme americano. Uma carta misteriosamente amarela, com um remetente de nome misteriosamente esquisito, pelo menos não se chamava Dr. Do Mal, ou coisa parecida.  
  
Kenshin : De quem é Kaoru-dono?  
  
Ela virou a carta de um lado para o outro como se a analisa-se. E concluiu com um suspiro pesado.  
  
Kaoru : De um primo distante meu...  
  
Para ela estar tão decepcionada assim, o cara deve ser um monstro! Provavelmente quando era pequeno ele era um peste! Aquele sujeito que coloca terra em sua fralda, joga balões de água em você, rouba sua mamadeira, conta tudo o que você faz de errado e pega todos os biscoitos de chocolate! Os biscoitos, são covardia... E agora que ele cresceu um pouco faz tudo em dobro! Que medo! Serei uma presa fácil para uma criatura dessas! O ruivinho bonzinho que diz "oro" estou ferrado!  
  
Kenshin : E por que está tão decepcionada?  
  
Kaoru : Porque...  
  
Estava esperando aquela lista de torturas que todo o primo pentelho faz, tremendo enquanto imaginava o que ele faria comigo.  
  
Kaoru : Ele gosta muito de mim...  
  
O QUE? E o que há de errado nisso? Ah! Já sei! Ele deve ser algum tipo de mutante super desenvolvido com tentáculos nas bochechas e seis dedos em cada pé! Ou talvez ele seja algum tipo de mutação entre um Trakinas e um ser humano!  
  
Kenshin : E o que isso tem de mal?  
  
Kaoru : Você não entendeu, ele me ama!  
  
E qual a novidade disso? Metade da população japonesa te ama! Eu te amo! E... Isso será um problema para mim provavelmente... Mas eu tenho certeza que posso cuidar de um pivete mimado. Eu posso ser baixinho, mas não sou inútil! Ao menos para ser peso de papel eu sirvo! E se posso segurar papel posso segurar uma criança mimada!  
  
Kenshin : Oro?  
  
Ela suspirou pesadamente, talvez esteja querendo dizer algo mais, talvez ele seja na verdade ela, isso, uma lésbica! Só pode ser isso!  
  
Kaoru : Você vai entender quando ele chegar.  
  
Ela abriu a carta e leu brevemente. Correndo os olhos pelas poucas linhas.  
  
Kaoru : Ele virá depois do almoço.  
  
Que tipo de pessoa manda uma carta dizendo "Oi, estou aí depois do almoço"? Quer dizer, isso nos deixa meio sem ter o que fazer! Ele não está visitando, ele está invadindo a casa! Entramos na grande mansão e Tae veio rapidamente nos receber como se tivesse ganhado na loteria.  
  
Tae : Kaoru-chan! Kenshin-san! Que bom que voltaram! Shinichi acabou de ligar! Ele está de passagem por Tókio e decidiu vir passar alguns dias aqui conosco! Não é maravilhoso!? Vou arrumar agora mesmo o quarto de hóspedes número 5! Ele chega...  
  
Kaoru : Depois do almoço, eu sei Tae. Ele deixou um bilhete na porta. E nem pense em coloca-lo no número 5! É do lado do meu quarto e eu não quero correr riscos! Arrume o número 1 que é do outro lado do corredor!  
  
Eles têm número para os quartos de hóspedes? Qual o tamanho dessa casa afinal? Será que não tem nenhuma banca de informações onde se pode comprar um mapa? E Kaoru não quer correr riscos? Esse cara é o que afinal? Uma lésbica depravada? Tae suspirou decepcionada.  
  
Tae : Está bem, já vamos servir o almoço. Kenshin-san, por favor, fique e coma conosco.  
  
Kenshin : Sessha ficaria lisonjeado, bela senhorita.  
  
Minha imitação de James Bond Está cada dia melhor! Peguei delicadamente a mão dela e beijei como um cavalheiro, ela saiu vermelha dando risinhos enquanto eu ficava orgulhoso por não ter perdido meu charme. Foi quando ouvi atrás de mim a voz assustadora da morte sussurrando de maneira aterrorizante.  
  
Kaoru : Não estou gostando nada dessa sua mania recém adquirida de flertar com Tae...  
  
Kenshin : Oro?  
  
Desde quando ela se importava com isso? E eu não estava flertando com Tae! Estava representando! Será que ela está com... ciúmes?  
  
Kenshin : S-Sessha só estava representando!  
  
Kaoru : Representando bem demais se quer saber... Vamos logo almoçar isso está me deixando impaciente...  
  
Ciúmes? Seria isso? Está praticamente na cara! E eu nem a enfeiticei ou coisa parecida! É um presente divino! Só pode ser! Alguém percebeu o quanto eu sofro! Obrigado Pai! Obrigado! Ou... Ela pode apenas achar que sou um depravado... é isso é mais viável...  
  
Kaoru : Venha logo Kenshin!  
  
Ela já estava sentando na grande mesa branca do almoço. Eu corri até a mesma mesa e sentei-me a sua frente. Enquanto os empregados serviam a comida eu aproveitei para colher informações sobre nossa futura visita.  
  
Kenshin : Kaoru-dono, conte-me mais sobre este seu primo.  
  
Eu disse enquanto enfiava um pedaço de couve-flor na boca. Mastiguei ferozmente lembrando de um certo ser de cabelos brancos...  
  
Kaoru : Shinichi... é um tanto... paranóico...  
  
Essa palavra fez com que eu engolisse forçadamente o pobre vegetal, sentindo-o raspar pela minha garganta de maneira vingativa.  
  
Kenshin : Como assim?  
  
Kaoru : Ele vive dizendo que me ama.  
  
Ela fez uma pausa para comer a carne e voltou a falar limpando os lábios com o guardanapo de seda... Sim, o povo rico não usa guardanapos de papel...  
  
Kaoru : Já me pediu em namoro, é um primo muito distante e devo acrescentar, mala... sabe aquele tipo que nunca desiste de nada e te manda flores em todo o feriado? Obviamente recusei todos os convites, ele é perfeitinho demais... Quer ovos?  
  
Ovos? Nunca! São amarelos! Me recuso! Fiz uma careta e recuei um pouco a cabeça para trás.  
  
Kenshin : Argh, não obrigada...  
  
Kaoru : Engraçado, faz um tempo que ando reparando nessa sua mania de repudiar alimentos amarelos. O que foi? Sua mãe te obrigava a comer purê de batata?  
  
Kenshin : Sessha ainda não está pronto para tocar nesse assunto.  
  
Kaoru : Hm? Esta bem então.  
  
Como se fosse algo extremamente triste e dramático. Eu vejo loiros por todo o lado! O que posso fazer!? Qualquer um ficaria traumatizado!  
  
O almoço transcorreu normalmente depois daquilo, subimos até o quarto de Kaoru e ficamos aguardando a chegada do tão inusitado hóspede, na varanda. Uns cinco minutos depois, observei uma grande limusine branca com detalhes dourados dobrar a esquina. Talvez fosse um desfile do presidente, ou um show daquele cantor brasileiro o Roberto Carlos. Mas ela havia parado na porta da mansão e não achei que Kaoru conhecesse o Roberto Carlos... Nosso presidente talvez... Foi quando percebi um leve suspiro dela.  
  
Kaoru : Ah não... É ele...  
  
Kenshin : Ele quem?  
  
Nossa, que pergunta idiota que eu fiz agora... Quem poderia ser além do primo dela? Eu preciso ser internado mesmo...  
  
Kaoru : Shinichi...  
  
A porta da limusine se abriu e de dentro dela saiu uma... aberração! Isso uma aberração! Uma maldita aberração alta, ou pelo menos um pouco mais alta que eu, com olhos azuis, e um cabelo loiro nojento muito ralo, mas espetado. Parecia um tipo de grama amarela. Ele saiu do carro e caminhou até a entrada da mansão com um buquê de flores nas mãos. Eu fiz uma careta.  
  
Kaoru : Droga, eu não vou agüentar isso...  
  
Nem eu... Foi quando ouvimos a campainha e minutos depois Tae abriu "delicadamente" a porta do quarto, berrando animada entre gritinhos. Nós olhamos para ela com aquela convencional "gota" enquanto ela girava na ponta dos pés. Parou de repente e se recompôs um pouco limpando a garganta. Eu achei que ela ia falar baixo o que não aconteceu para minha infelicidade.  
  
Tae : Kaoru-chan! Ele chegou! Ele chegou!  
  
Kaoru : eu sei Tae, diga-lhe que estou descendo.  
  
Ela não me parecia muito animada com a idéia, muito menos eu, estou começando a suspeitar que sou vítima de uma perseguição. Desde que cheguei aqui só me deparei com os tipos que mais odeio... maravilha, alguém vai ser processado por isso.  
  
Saímos do quarto minutos depois e descemos as grandes escadas, eu estava meio distraído, mas a presença da criatura com uma savana na cabeça me fez "acordar". Ele veio até nós de braços abertos com as flores em mãos, e sabe que flores eram? Rosas... AMARELAS... Isso é algum tipo de teste de resistência? Por que se for está funcionando direitinho... Aquele Husky Alemão abraçou Kaoru alegremente ignorando ou não notando a minha presença.  
  
Shinichi : Kaoru-chan! Á quanto tempo!  
  
Kaoru : Olá Shinichi-kun, como vai?  
  
A voz de "menino ingênuo" dele é do tipo que faz metade da população feminina que já passou da puberdade se derreter. É claro que eu não aparentava mas em minha mente eu tinha vontade de mandar aquele mauricinho para a África. Ou a mesopotâmia já que fiz amizade com alguns terroristas de lá...  
  
Shinichi : Muito bem, mas confesso sentir-me melhor em sua presença. Veja!  
  
Ele referiu-se as flores que apesar de, eu confesso, serem bonitas, não me agradavam aos olhos. Ele estendeu-as a Kaoru num gesto suave e nesse momento eu entendi o que Kaoru quis dizer com "perfeitinho demais". Nossa, chega a dar nojo! Deve ser daqueles que estudam nas férias de verão. Sim existem criaturas que praticam tal ritual e por incrível que pareça alguns são humanos normais e saudáveis...  
  
Shinichi : Trouxe-as para você.  
  
Kaoru : É muita bondade sua, mas não era necessário.  
  
A sua vinda não era necessária... Ou melhor era sim... A noite tem uns urubus sobrevoando a casa, você não quer subir no telhado para espanta-los? Ou pelo menos servir de alimento...  
  
Shinichi : Não diga isso, é um presente de desculpas por tê-la visitado sem um aviso mais antecipado e...  
  
Percebam - Eu sou ruivo, tenho olhos violeta, um cabelo comprido e digamos volumoso, baixo, estou com uma roupa preta e vermelha parado diante dele. Como ele pode demorar tanto para perceber minha presença? Quer dizer, só faltava eu mostrar minhas asas e amarrar uma melancia violeta na cabeça! Minha teoria sobre o fato de olhos azuis serem mais sucessíveis aos raios ultravioletas estava certa afinal...  
  
Shinichi : Olá! Desculpe-me por não tê-lo cumprimentado! Sou Matsukawa Shinichi. E você é...  
  
Kenshin : Ken... oro!  
  
Estava pronto para fazer a minha tão famosa apresentação quando sem aviso Kaoru cortou-me puxando-me para perto. Não que isso fosse uma coisa ruim eu só não estava preparado e...  
  
Kaoru : Este é Himura Kenshin, é meu... namorado.  
  
Também não estava devidamente preparado para isso...  
  
Kenshin e Shinichi : O QUE?  
  
Não só eu fiquei espantado como o Chipanzé Leão dourado também. A diferença é que eu estava parecendo um semáforo, mudando do amarelo rapidamente para o vermelho enquanto ele, apesar de manter sua cor normal, tinha os olhos ligeiramente saltados.  
  
Kenshin : Mas...  
  
Minha boca foi tapada rapidamente pelas mãos de Kaoru. Se eu estava vermelho antes, agora estou roxo, porque ela tapou o meu nariz e esta me sufocando.  
  
Kaoru : Nos dê licença um momento Shinichi-kun? Preciso resolver uns problemas com Ken-kun, e volto já.  
  
Shinichi : C-claro...  
  
Ken-kun? Claro que isso soou extremamente lindo vindo dos lábios dela, mas por que cargas d'água ela esta me chamando de Ken-kun? Não que eu não goste mas fica uma coisa meio "ping pong" entende? "Ken-kun"? E me corrija se estiver errado, mas ela não estava reclamando quando eu disse para Tae que estávamos namorando? O que deu nesse mundo! Eu não estou mais entendendo nada!  
  
Fui arrastado como um saco de batatas para a sala de almoço e colocado novamente de pé ainda proclamando um "oro". Voltei ao normal quando Kaoru me chamou.  
  
Kaoru : Escute, eu sei que isso é ridículo e infantil, mas por favor! Eu preciso que você me faça esse favor! Não sabe como é insuportável ter esse mauricinho me flertando de segundo em segundo!  
  
Kenshin : Mas... Kaoru-dono...  
  
Kaoru : Eu sei que vai totalmente contra a sua missão, mas eu prometo que não vou fazer nada, só finja que temos algo enquanto ele estiver aqui, por favor Kenshin!  
  
Ela esta me pedindo para fingir ser seu namorado? Eu ouvi bem? Isso deve ser um milagre divino! Ela nem precisa pedir! Já que essa é a minha grande chance de conseguir alguma coisa! Solte esse bip! Você ficou tanto tempo tentando descobrir um modo de me prender que esqueceu de pagar a conta telefônica não é? Você que deveria ser preso! Como eu sei disso? Ora o Super Quinze é meu amigo! Ou você acha que um humano teria coragem de vestir uma cueca azul por cima de uma roupa verde?  
  
Atenção, momento de encarnar James Bond... Eu sorri e olhei-a sedutoramente. Aproximei-me sussurrando em seu ouvido.  
  
Kenshin : Sessha concorda em ajudar-te se prometer retirar esta ultima frase. Mas Sessha vai precisar praticar um pouco.  
  
Kaoru : O que quer dizer...?  
  
Tomei os lábios dela mais uma vez, beijando-a da maneira mais carinhosa possível, degustando o mel daquela boca como se provasse a mais rara e preciosa iguaria. Empregando-me ao máximo em aproveitar todas as maravilhosas sensações que corriam pelo meu corpo. Sensações essas que só surgiam em momentos como este, momentos em que eu, por um breve instante, iludia-me com a fantasia de algum dia poder tê-la para mim de maneira mais profunda. Com um simples beijo, com o simples toque de nossos lábios, eu me sentia embriagado, um ser divino se entregando a iniqüidade de desejar mais. De desejar o pecado. Mas aqueles lábios quentes e macios me tiravam a razão e eu nada podia fazer contra o poder manipulador deles. Maior prova disso é a minha angustia em me ver longe do acalanto daquela boca. Depois de experimentar o verdadeiro paraíso, a necessidade de oxigênio me arrasta sofregamente de volta para a terra. Onde a distância volta a me atormentar. Nossa, parece Shekespeare! Não é que eu tenho talento?  
  
Estava ofegante ainda, e Kaoru não estava diferente. Encarávamos um ao outro com as faces levemente coradas.  
  
Kaoru : Idiota...  
  
Isso com certeza não me parece Shakespeare.  
  
Shinichi : Kaoru-chan... desculpe, atrapalhei alguma coisa?  
  
Porque as pessoas sempre tem a incrível idéia de vir ver o que está acontecendo nessas horas? E não meu filho, você não atrapalhou nada. Imagine... Apesar de eu estar com uma vontade assassina incontrolável de arrancar sua cabeça fora... Mas isso não tem nada a ver, fique calmo...  
  
Kaoru : Ãhn... Não Shinichi-kun, eu e Kenshin só estávamos...  
  
Kenshin : Ensaiando!  
  
Kaoru : Isso! Ensaiando para...  
  
Kenshin : A peça da escola! Faremos "Os três Porquinhos"!  
  
Shinichi : Mas não tem cena de beijo em "Os três Porquinhos"!  
  
Nossa, brilhante dedução Einstein! Quantos anos de faculdade literária você cursou para descobrir isso? Porque não discutimos agora o sentido literário de uma das obras de Shekespeare? Com essa sua incrível capacidade dedutiva, nada lhe será um desafio!  
  
Kaoru : É mas...  
  
Kenshin : Essa é uma versão moderna em que o terceiro porquinho apaixonado pela branca de neve a seqüestra das garras de seu noivo, o lobo mal e a leva para sua casa de tijolos, enquanto os seus irmãos o ajudam a se esconder criando casinhas falsas, com porquinhos falsos, então o lobo pega a bota de cristal que o porquinho deixou cair e vai de casa em casa calçando-a nos porquinhos. Enquanto isso a branca de neve é enfeitiçada por uma bruxa quando toca na colher de pau mágica, e é levada para um castelo onde vai viver a maldição de passar a vida fabricando renas de madeira, até que um príncipe ou porco encantado beije-a e quebre o encanto!  
  
DE ONDE EU TIREI TUDO ISSO? Eu deveria ser internado depois disso! Ninguém nunca iria acreditar em uma desculpa tão mirabolante como essa! Nem o Sanosuke! Isso causaria um enfarte em qualquer professor de português! Era óbvio que ninguém seria retardado o bastante para acreditar nisso! Shinichi olhava para mim confuso, quando sorriu.  
  
Shinichi : Uma peça! Que legal! Eu quero participar! A história é muito interessante! Há algum papel disponível?  
  
O QUE? Que cara idiota! Como ele pode acreditar nisso!? Você acredita em Michael Jackson também? Encontrei o elo perdido! Existe alguém mais impotente mentalmente que o Sanosuke! Que medo! Vou chamar a MIB!  
  
Kaoru : Me desculpe Shinichi-kun, mas os papéis já estão todos ocupados...  
  
Sorriamos amarelo e ele fez uma cara decepcionada.  
  
Shinichi : Que pena... Mas desejo boa sorte a vocês!  
  
Kenshin e Kaoru : Obrigado.  
  
Certo, isso não foi nem um pouco normal.  
  
Shinichi : Kaoru-chan, posso falar um instante com você?  
  
Kaoru : Ãhn...  
  
Ela olhou para mim pedindo socorro, eu estava curioso sobre o assunto então fingi estar entretido amarrando o sapato que havia desamarrado com magia. Ela vai querer me matar depois mas eu queria saber o que ele iria discutir com ela. O Chipanzé Leão Dourado arrastou-a até o canto da sala... Por que sempre o canto? Que criatividade tem esses mortais! Enquanto isso eu me preparava para ouvir a conversa. Ele segurou as duas mãos de Kaoru e se aproximou olhando-a nos olhos.  
  
Shinichi : Kaoru-chan eu... Eu sei que... Eu sei que está namorando com Himura-san... mas eu...  
  
Essa primeira frase me agradou até a palavra "mas". Ele vacilou um pouco e olhou para o chão. Nessa hora Kaoru já estava mais para o vermelho do que para a sua cor normal. Ele voltou a posição de antes e continuou a frase de onde havia parado.  
  
Shinichi : Mas até hoje o que eu sinto por você continua forte... e mesmo estando feliz por você ter encontrado alguém... Eu não desistirei de te conquistar...  
  
Pois vá desistindo meu caro, pois enquanto eu possuir minhas asas você não terá a mínima chance. Kaoru estava boquiaberta mas recompôs-se, provavelmente achou que dessa vez ele fosse desistir. Suspirou desapontada e tirou delicadamente suas mãos das dele.  
  
Kaoru : Me desculpe Shinichi-kun, mas isso não vai acontecer. Agora, esqueçamos isso por um momento e vamos nos divertir certo? Ken-kun!  
  
Ela passou por ele e veio até mim animada, Eu dei meu melhor sorriso para ela.  
  
Kaoru : Vamos até o novo parque de diversões que abriu aqui perto? Tenho certeza que Shinichi-kun adoraria dar uma passada lá! Eu vou ligar para Misao e já volto para podermos ir.  
  
Ela correu subindo as escadas, e ficamos eu e o Husky Alemão na sala de Estar. É claro que ela não imaginou o risco de vida que seu primo estava correndo ao estar sozinho comigo, por isso eu tentei me controlar e começar uma conversa amigável.  
  
Kenshin : Então Shinichi... Onde você mora atualmente?  
  
Você é alérgico a algum tipo de substância tóxica? Tem algum trauma de facas? Sabe manejar uma arma? Acredita em fantasmas? Você corre rápido? Para sua segurança espero que sim...  
  
Shinichi : Estou residindo em Osaka faz 5 anos, mas antigamente morava aqui em Tókio. E você Kenshin? Não me parece ser da região de Honshuu. É de Hokkaido?  
  
Kenshin : Digamos que terra natal de Sessha é um pouco acima de tudo... Mas é um bom lugar... Não seria um paraíso mas...  
  
Na verdade esta muito longe de ser um paraíso.  
  
Shinichi : Agora está em Tókio?  
  
Kenshin : Sessha esta passando uma temporada em Tókio. No momento Sessha esta hospedado aqui também.  
  
Ele arregalou os olhos e eu pude perceber que ele pensava besteira, mas não ia ser eu que ia desfazer seus pensamentos. Melhor assim, pelo menos eu imponho um pouco de respeito. Além do mais a mente depravada é dele e não minha. Se bem que essa nova geração pensa que só porque um homem esta dormindo no mesmo quarto com uma mulher eles estão fazendo algo. E eu vos digo : Sim, é possível um homem heterossexual saudável dormir no mesmo quarto com uma mulher sem nem ficar abalado. Como eu por exemplo... certo eu não sou um bom exemplo. De qualquer maneira eu sei que é possível. E não acredito em Papai Noel.  
  
Então nós ouvimos passos descendo a escada, ou pelo menos eu ouvi pois Shinichi continuava em um transe de "síndrome da derrota". Eu olhei para cima e Kaoru apareceu descendo as escadas. Veio até nós e disse enquanto pegava o casaco branco.  
  
Kaoru : Misao estará nos esperando na entrada do parque. Shinichi-kun, você não quer ir na frente? Eu preciso resolver uns assuntos com Ken-kun e nos encontramos lá.  
  
Que assuntos? O que eu fiz? Será que ela descobriu aquilo da calcinha? Mas foi a dois dias! A calcinha só caiu na privada enquanto eu guardava as roupas que Tae deixou em cima da cama! E microondas são tão parecidos com secadoras! Como eu ia saber que a calcinha ia pegar fogo? Estava tão desesperado em imaginar meu destino que a joguei no lixo! Como ela descobriu? Foi você não foi!? Será que você não se cansa de tentar me mandar para a prisão?  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin : Gah! Não foi Sessha!  
  
Kaoru : O que?  
  
Kenshin : Foi... foi... foi o abajur!  
  
Kaoru : Do que você está falando?  
  
Certo, eu já vi isso uma vez num filme. O cara fica desesperado pensando que a mulher vai incrimina-lo então começa a se justificar, com isso acaba contando que limpou as mãos de manteiga na cortina nova de seda, e no final descobre que a mulher só queria confirmar a consulta que ele tinha com o psicólogo. Então me acalmarei e direi calmamente...  
  
Kenshin : O QUE VOCÊ QUER DE SESSHA?!  
  
Certo isso não foi exatamente calmo, soou mais como uma cena barata de filme americano, mas eu estou em estado de choque...  
  
Kaoru : Não tinha assunto nenhum. Eu só fiz isso para que você pudesse nos tele-transportar até o parque.  
  
Kenshin : Ah... Era só isso...  
  
Kaoru : Por que? O que você fez?  
  
Kenshin : Nada, nada, vamos!  
  
Kaoru : Calma apressado, eu esqueci minha carteira lá em cima. Pega ela pra mim?  
  
Kenshin : Está bem então.  
  
Afinal o que pode acontecer enquanto eu vou pegar uma misera carteira? Eu subi as escadas e caminhei até o quarto. Lá estava a bendita carteira branca. Peguei-a e com minha missão comprida preparava-me para descer até a sala de Estar. Comecei a descer a primeira leva de escadas e como já disse nunca me dei bem com escadas, rolantes ou não. Elas simplesmente me odeiam, como todas, aquela não era diferente.  
  
Ela criou vida e fez uma elevação no tapete estrategicamente posicionada para que eu tivesse uma queda propositadamente dolorosa. Foi o que aconteceu. Eu gritei e sai rolando pela escada vendo os degraus se aproximando de minha cara e logo após se afastarem, deixando-a marcada. Maravilha. Eu não conseguia me levantar e fui caindo cada vez mais depressa como se aquela escada não tivesse fim. Eu bati várias vezes minha perna no corrimão de maneiras normalmente impossíveis. E ainda estava na metade da escadaria. Foi quando Kaoru, que provavelmente viu minha tentativa de queda livre, gritou meu nome correndo até mim.  
  
Claro que na minha situação eu não consegui frear e trombei com ela. Conseqüentemente nós dois saímos rolando até chegarmos ao solo. Ficamos alguns segundos parados com Kaoru em cima de mim, esperando que milagrosamente aparecessem mais degraus e nós continuássemos a cair. Meus olhos ainda giravam quando eu comecei a me levantar junto com Kaoru. Meu estado estava lastimável. Alguns botões de minha blusa pólo vermelha voaram longe, e curiosamente os primeiros. Minha roupa em geral estava toda amassada e a vivela do meu cinto já não existia. Kaoru estava um pouco melhor já que pegou o bonde no caminho, mas isso não quer dizer que sua roupa também não estava amassada.  
  
Kaoru : Ai... Essa não era a minha idéia de diversão dentro de casa. Jogar cartas talvez, mas fazer a escada de tobogã definitivamente não é seguro.  
  
Kenshin : Desculpe, é melhor nós irmos. Eles ainda não devem ter chegado e lá Sessha pode arrumar nossas roupas.  
  
Kaoru : Esta bem, vamos...  
  
E assim, nos tele-transportamos até uma árvore perto da entrada do parque, o que eu não esperava era a rapidez com que Shinichi e Misao haviam chegado. Sim, lá estavam os dois parados ao lado da bilheteria nos aguardando. Eu também não pensei que Misao fosse tão observadora.  
  
Misao : Veja! Lá estão eles!  
  
Ela abanou a mão alegremente e correu a nosso encontro.  
  
Shinichi : Kaoru-chan! Kenshin-san! Vocês...  
  
Agora os olhos dele pareciam bolas de basquete e eu ainda não sabia o porquê. Misao abafou um riso e disse debochando.  
  
Misao : Pelo jeito os assuntos que Kaoru queria tratar com Himura eram dos mais interessantes...  
  
Kenshin : Oro?  
  
Foi aí que lembrei... Nossas roupas! Ainda estávamos com as roupas amassadas! E a minha estava em pior estado ainda! Se fosse só a blusa eu saia no lucro, mas o meu cinto também estava arrebentado! Que ótimo, esses dois podiam ser menos observadores!  
  
Misao : Foi bom pra vo...  
  
Kenshin : Parada!  
  
Estiquei minha mão em direção aos dois que paralisaram-se com minha magia. E não, eu não sou nenhum Harry Potter, eu não precisei falar uma frase ridícula em uma língua parecida com latim como Pretificus Totalus ou coisa parecida...  
  
Kaoru : O que você fez?  
  
Kenshin : Calma, eles só estão paralisados, para que Sessha possa arrumar nossas roupas.  
  
Kaoru : Consegue fazer isso com o tempo do intervalo da faculdade?  
  
Kenshin : Infelizmente não...  
  
Arrumei rapidamente nossas roupas, e descongelei os dois.  
  
Misao : Cê... Ãhn?  
  
Misao nos olhou com uma cara de "Onde estou, quem sou eu", nos observando de cima a baixo.  
  
Kaoru : O que foi Misao?  
  
Misao : Suas roupas...  
  
Kenshin : O que tem elas Misao-san?  
  
Misao : Esquece... Vamos!  
  
E lá fomos nós passar o dia no parque de diversões. Maravilha... Nunca fui muito fã de parques... não que não goste, mas digamos que perdeu a graça. Depois que se tem um chefe como Saitou, nem a casa dos horrores lhe parece assustadora... Se bem que para os alunos da Toudai que tem aula com a Goodzilla nem o inferno lhes parece assustador...  
  
As Montanhas Russas são interessantes, mas todo o dia no trabalho eu era arremessado contra a parede por uma escada rolante! Há emoção maior que esta? Ser arremessado por um ser inanimado? Se bem que na minha opinião as escadas não são tão inanimadas assim. Elas só estão esperando o momento certo para dominar a terra assim como os repolhos e os elevadores...  
  
Compramos os ingressos e Misao já estava animada escolhendo um brinquedo em que pudesse nos arrastar contra nossa vontade, arremessar-nos nas cadeiras, e forçar-nos a ter uma indigestão ou talvez um acidente grave. Obviamente, ela escolheu a Montanha Russa, mas não, não era uma Montanha Russa qualquer! Era a Killer Mountain... Nome sugestivo não? Imagino que seja para acalmar os passageiros que embarcarão nesta viagem de 80 metros acima do solo para depois desfrutarem de mais 80 metros em praticamente queda-livre. Isso era o de menos. Alguns Looping e curvas pouco perigosas e túneis escuros misteriosos faziam parte do repertório que nos aguardava.  
  
Esperávamos apreensivos na fila, ouvindo os gritos encorajadores dos passageiros já aventurados. Após uns 15 minutos éramos os próximos. Maravilha... Lembre-me de mandar Misao para o inferno por isso.Subimos no primeiro carrinho eu e Kaoru na frente e Shinichi e Misao logo atrás. Kaoru parecia um tanto apreensiva, também quem não estaria? Estávamos em uma Montanha Russa de nome Killer Mountain! A frente de nós esta uma subida de 80 metros, que de brinde é acompanhada por uma descida igualmente longa e looping com curvas assustadoras! Muito calmo não? Nada melhor para relaxar! Senhoras, deixem o tricô e o bordado de lado e embarquem comigo em uma viagem para a morte! Tudo o que o médico receitou! Com direito a derrame e problemas cardíacos em geral!  
  
Logo que sentamos eu olhei para o homenzinho que iria fechar nossos cintos e esperava encontrar um jovem amigável, moreno, gentil, com um sorriso estampado no rosto, proclamando palavras encorajadoras, mas tudo o que vi foi um ser estranho, meio verde e corcunda, com cabelos espetados, e um sorriso maligno no rosto dizendo : "Bem vindos a emoção mais curta de suas vidas!" Isso é claro me deixou calmo e tranqüilo quanto a segurança daquele passeio...  
  
Então o carrinho andou... ou quase isso. Parecia que ele lutava para se arrastar nos trilhos e lá fomos nós! Devagar rumando para o nosso destino... Kaoru segurou apreensiva a minha mão e eu me virei para ela.  
  
Kaoru : Sabe, isso não me parece muito seguro...  
  
Kenshin : Você acha?  
  
Kaoru : Sinceramente estou com medo...  
  
Talvez seja pelo fato de estarmos em um ambiente muito calmo e tranqüilo...  
  
Kenshin : Não se preocupe, pense em coisas agradáveis...  
  
E esqueça que estamos 80 metros acima do solo...  
  
Kaoru : Vou tentar...  
  
Então chegamos ao topo, eu ouvi o "clanck" que todo o brinquedo dá nessas horas, parece lei, sempre tem de ter esse "clanck" para que fiquemos ainda mais apreensivos. Então ouve aquela pausa. Ninguém se manifestava. Eu olhei a minha frente e não vi nada, olhei para baixo e encarei os trilhos que faziam uma descida quase em 90º... Estava relativamente calmo... Foi quando do nada senti meu estômago caminhando até minha laringe e o vento espancar de maneira assustadora. Estávamos caindo em uma velocidade muito "agradável" tinha dificuldades em manter meus olhos abertos e percebi os gritos histéricos de Misao abafando o urro do Husky Alemão, a essa altura ela deveria estar voando do carrinho, ninguém em situação similar daria um grito daqueles. Foi quando a descida terminou e senti meu estômago voltar para junto de meu intestino temporariamente pois logo após nos deparamos com um looping e foi nele que perdi a localização de vários dos meus órgãos internos. Passamos por uma curva fechada e senti como se fosse arremessado do carrinho. Voltei a meu assento e preparei-me para entrar em um túnel escuro. Do nada, surge uma descida... Legal, vou processar alguém por isso... Várias subidas, descidas, túneis e atentados contra a minha vida depois, o carrinho finalmente parou, em um solavanco só... Se eu tivesse dentadura ela já teria rompido a barreira do som com aquela parada brusca.  
  
Os cintos se abriram e todos saíram do carrinho como almas penadas, brancas como minha cueca da sorte, com os olhos do tamanho de uma cesta de basquete. A maioria estava trêmula e não conseguia sair do carrinho. Eu como já sabia o que me esperava, não estava em tamanho estado lastimável, e para minha surpresa Kaoru também não, talvez ela tenha seguido a minha dica, ou talvez ela tenha se auto-sedado antes de entrar no carrinho, não sei...  
  
Kenshin : Você esta bem Misao-san?  
  
Misao estava meio que paralisada como se tivesse visto o traseiro daquele ator brasileiro o Tony Ramos, o que seria realmente algo que valesse uma paralisação. Ela virou-se para mim como se seu pescoço fosse feito de embreagens e disse como um boneco de metal.  
  
Misao : E-e-e-e-e-e-eu acho que sim...  
  
Depois de conseguirmos tirar Misao do carrinho, nada de mais interessante aconteceu, fomos em alguns outros brinquedos, nos entupimos de algodão doce e todas aquelas porcarias irresistíveis que existem propositadamente nos parques, e depois que fomos no Kami-Kaze colocamos todas essas mesmas porcarias para fora. Cinco horas de profunda diversão e grandes momentos ao mesmo tempo nojentos e emocionantes depois, decidimos que era hora de ir embora. Voltamos para a mansão de Kaoru, após deixar Misao em sua própria Mansão, deu pra perceber que vai ser difícil encontrar um favelado por aqui né? Ao menos que algum monte um barraco no jardim de Kaoru achando que é a floresta amazônica e que de alguma maneira foi tele-transportado para a América do sul.  
  
Continua...  
  
Aew! Acabou meio do nada né? Mas é que eu não sabia como terminar e se continuasse o capítulo ia ficar gigantesco! Só para não criar confusão vou por uma tabelinha com as datas.  
  
25 de Dezembro : Natal, Luta com o Enishi 26 de Dezembro : Festa no Pinku Beko 27 de Dezembro : Confusão de manhã, Misao apaixonada, Shinichi chega depois do almoço e eles vão para o parque.  
  
Eu puis porque até eu me confundo com as datas... Bem, no próximo capítulo estou imaginando umas cenas bem românticas com nossos pombinhos e provavelmente Kenshin vai dar uma passadinha pelo céu para rever alguns amigos. Então não percam! E fiquem espertos pois o Ano Novo está chegando! Beijus para vocês e devido a problemas com meu PC, responderei os reviews no próximo, mas nem por isso deixem de comentar! Espero muitos comentários dessa vez, então se não querem que eu faça uma bomba atômica surgir do nada e aniquilar todos, comentem! Queria só agradecer a minha amiga Kaoru e a meu amigo Kenshin que me apoiaram tanto nesse capítulo! Ken-san! Kaoru- chan! Vocês PONHOCAM! Amo muito vocês! E também queria agradecer a Kagome- kun e a minhas migas Izumi e Hikari, na verdade eu queria agradecer a mais uns par de gente! Mas vou fazer isso no próximo onde responderei os comentários devidamente! Então se seu nome não apareceu aqui, não se sinta excluído! Pois também sou grata a VOCÊ!!  
  
Beijão e até a próxima! 


	12. O Retorno do Buda

Disclaimer : Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, por mais que eu queira e deseje, isso nunca acontecerá. Então eu resolvi me casar com Nobuhiro Watsuki, funcionou, nos casamos em separação total de bens, depois eu me separei dele e entrei na justiça para conseguir Rurouni Kenshin, ainda estou tentando, e quando conseguir vocês escreverão em seus disclaimers : Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence ele é propriedade de Tatsuno Mikazuki. Enquanto eu direi : Rurouni Kenshin é meu sim! E ninguém tasca! Na Na Na Na!  
  
Eu já não gostava daquele engomadinho simplesmente pela cabeleira dele, e agora gostava menos ainda! Nunca tive um jantar tão conturbado! Por que... Por que... Ele é perfeito demais! Ele puxou a cadeira para que Kaoru sentasse! Ele ofereceu-se para servi-la! Ele elogiou cada movimento dela! Ele... Ele... Adora ovos! Certo, isso é o de menos... Mas eu tive minha vingança! E que vingança! Logo depois do "boa noite" que ele dirigiu a nós e dos dois beijinhos "três para casar" de acordo com ele. Sim, foi uma desculpa esfarrapada para por os lábios novamente no rosto perfeito de minha amada. Voltando ao assunto... Logo depois DISSO, eu segui Kaoru até dentro de seu quarto e tive a oportunidade de ver a cara de derrotado que a criatura fez... ai que felicidade!  
  
Agora estou aqui, com insônia, em uma cama improvisada por magia observando as estrelas. Pensando bem, isso de observar as estrelas é bem deprê né? Prefiro dizer que estou aqui mofando olhando para o céu estrelado imaginando mais um plano maluco que transformará todos em ruivos... Mas esses planos nunca dão certo, e eu não quero tornar metade do Vietnã radioativo de novo, então resolvi voltar meus pensamentos para algo mais produtivo, por exemplo Kaoru, que a essa hora deve estar no qüinquagésimo sono. Eu quase consigo ver seu rosto entre as estrelas, seus olhos que apesar de azuis não me desagradam tanto assim, seu sorriso, sua voz quando diz meu nome que parece tão perfeita em tom e ressonância. Ótimo, estou me sentindo um completo idiota. Quer dizer, isso parece poético demais não? Tipo coisa de adolescente apaixonado pela primeira vez... Maravilha, agora sei que cheguei ao fundo do poço. Provavelmente o próximo sintoma será escrever poesias melosas, mas eu não farei isso! Eu espero... Sanosuke riria da minha cara, na verdade ele sempre ri da minha cara, com ou sem motivo. Mas agora ele tem um motivo! Estou aqui pensando em uma mulher por quem me descobri recentemente apaixonado e ela está lá dormindo tranqüilamente...  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin, o que está fazendo aqui na varanda?  
  
Ou talvez nem tão tranqüilamente assim... as pessoas costumam brotar do chão nesse mundo né? Será que Enishi passou de alguma forma sua habilidade característica de vegetal para Kaoru?  
  
Kenshin : Sessha estava apenas olhando as estrelas Kaoru-dono.  
  
Não me perguntem como eu disse isso sem desmaiar antes, eu sou mestre em me manter consciente nessas horas em que muitos estariam paralisados no chão. Sim, eu sou o máximo!  
  
Kaoru : Posso ficar aqui com você?  
  
Por que parece que todo mundo quer me ver perder o controle? Não, não responda, eu sei o porquê... Porque seria engraçado ver o anjo ruivo se sentindo abalado por uma simples mortal, já que todos se divertem as minhas custas. Legal, obrigada, eu agradeço o apoio. Se um dia se candidatarem a presidente, juro que não terão meu voto! Minha vida ainda virará um Reality Show com um nome extremamente fora do contexto. Um Exemplo claro é o Big Brother! Grande Irmão! O que "Grande Irmão" tem haver com pessoas de preferência atraentes presas e uma casa luxuosa como Sardinhas Enlatadas? Certo, fugi um pouco do contexto também, voltando para Terra...  
  
Kenshin : C-claro Kaoru-dono.  
  
Movi-me instintivamente para o lado direito, dando lugar para que ela se deitasse ao meu lado esquerdo. E novamente eu estou me sentindo diferente. Não diria abalado, mas ligeiramente diferente. Talvez nervoso... Uma sensação parecida com a de um primeiro encontro sabe? Não porque eu sei que 80% de vocês estão encalhados! Há! Bem feito! Eu disse que teria minha vingança! Aí está meu feitiço!  
  
Kaoru olhou para as estrelas por um instante e suspirou fechando os olhos. Eu pude sentir que algo a incomodava. Algo me incomodava também, claro, estava com um frio na barriga pouco prazeroso e um nervosismo irritante.  
  
Kenshin : Algum problema?  
  
Ela me olhou com uma cara de "Como você sabe?" e eu sorri para transmitir- lhe confiança. E também porque é um reflexo meu sorrir quando olho para mulheres. Mas dessa maneira "transmitir confiança" ficou mais poético não?  
  
Kenshin : Algo te deixa angustiada. Gostaria que compartilhasse isso com Sessha.  
  
Se quiser compartilhar seu amor também eu não me importaria... Himura Baka, Himura Hentai, volte para a Terra!  
  
Kaoru : Eu tenho inveja de você...  
  
Kenshin : Por que?  
  
Inveja de mim? É a primeira vez que alguém me diz isso! Ah que emoção! Espero que seja pelo meu cabelo, ou pelos meus belos olhos, ou pela minha considerável altura ou...  
  
Kaoru : Você pode voar até as estrelas...  
  
Só por isso? E quanto ao resto? Foi quando olhei em seus olhos e percebi que aquilo havia um significado mais profundo, aquele significado que a professora sempre quer que você busque na interpretação de texto e que dependendo do aluno ela faz questão de deixar este significado ainda mais profundo, bem ínfimo mesmo, quase invisível. Como sempre fui muito bom em interpretação de texto, entendi o que ela quis dizer... Ela estendeu a mão em direção ao céu e logo depois a fechou em punho, como se tentasse pegar as estrelas.  
  
Kaoru : Enquanto eu fico presa as regras que a sociedade me impõe... Logo que as férias terminarem, eu terei de voltar a ser a "filha do Kamiya".  
  
Isso pareceu muito com livro de história, mas tudo bem... Já pensou em além de ser a "filha do Kamiya" ser a "Esposa do Himura"? Kenshin mal! Kenshin Hentai! Isso não é hora para pensar essas coisas! Agora é hora da mesclar Shekesppeare com James Bond!  
  
Kenshin : Está enganada, Sessha pode mesmo voar até as estrelas, mas elas são só corpos celestes tão mortos quanto a Lua.  
  
Aproveitei o pequeno clima para apoiar sua cabeça em meu peito. Eu ia só pegar a mão dela, mas claro que não iria perder a chance de provoca-la um pouco, então deslizei minha mão direita pelo braço direito dela até conseguir enlaçar seu pulso. Levantei sua mão em direção ao céu e sussurrei em seu ouvido. Talvez em minha mistura eu devesse incluir o Mufasa de Rei Leão. Lembra aquela hora feliz do filme em que ele diz "Os Reis do Passado estão lá, Olhando para nós" Foi tão comovente! Eu chorei! Ta olhando o que? Eu sou sensível!  
  
Kenshin : As verdadeiras estrelas que você quer alcançar, não podem ser capturadas, elas devem ser livres para que possam vir até você. É só você deixar que elas virão. Feche os olhos, consegue senti-las?  
  
Isso foi bem Disney não foi? Mas eu não tinha idéia melhor... Pelo menos não comecei a cantar nada parecido com Hakuna Matata...  
  
Kaoru : Sim...  
  
Kenshin : A Liberdade e a felicidade que você tanto quer, são estrelas que só virão até você, quando parar de agir de acordo com os outros e fazer o que você quer.  
  
Até que aconteceu algo inesperado, ou pelo menos para mim... Para vocês não deve ter sido tão inesperado, já que tenho a impressão de que é tudo estrategicamente combinado para que eu me abale. Ela desvencilhou suavemente sua mão e virou-se ficando sobre mim. Céus, como Deus foi capaz de criar uma mulher que me leva-se tão facilmente a loucura! Os cabelos lhe caiam por sobre os ombros moldando a face levemente rubra, Os dois orbes azuis me fitavam profundamente e... e... Malditos Hormônios! Eu estou ofegante! Eu estou ofegante de abalação!  
  
Kaoru : O que eu quero...?  
  
A voz saiu um tanto rouca e incrivelmente sexy e eu preciso ser internado com urgência! Gah! Pare com isso Himura, essa é sua grande chance! Aproveite cara! Força! Hora de encarnar o 007!  
  
Eu passei as costas de minha mão pelo seu rosto e sussurrei da maneira mais sedutora que consegui. Afinal, apesar de não admitir, queria que algo acontecesse... Quieto Kenshinzinho! Não estou falando desse "algo"!  
  
Kenshin : O que você quer Kaoru-dono?  
  
A resposta veio quase que de imediato, e eu novamente senti aqueles lábios quentes e macios sobre os meus, forçando-me a me render diante de toda a luxúria do beijo de minha amada. Meu desejo já atiçado, tomou conta de meu corpo fazendo com que eu entre abrisse os lábios aprofundando e degustando das sensações que só o toque da boca de Kaoru traziam a mim. Era um toque gentil repleto de carinho, que ao poucos se transformava em algo avassalador, irresistível e sedutor. Estava ficando louco, perdendo a sanidade, mas não me importei, concentrei-me somente em meus sentidos para que pudesse desfrutar ao máximo.  
  
Separamo-nos ofegantes como sempre por culpa do maldito oxigênio, afinal nunca gostei de química ou tabela periódica...  
  
Kaoru : Primeiro, pare de me chamar de Kaoru-dono...  
  
Kenshin : Então...  
  
Estava lutando contra meus pulmões que teimavam em pedir por mais ar, mas que necessidade mais absurda, onde já se viu uma molécula tão ínfima chamada Oxigênio controlar meu corpo!  
  
Kenshin : ...Sessha deve chamá-la de Koishii?  
  
Ela sorriu de maneira cativante, enquanto minha respiração finalmente voltava ao normal...  
  
Kaoru : Não se exceda ainda, Kaoru está bom.  
  
Gostei desse "ainda", me soou como uma esperança. Quero dizer... Praticamente estamos juntos, mas tecnicamente não certo? O mundo fede...  
  
Kenshin : Sessha Gostava mais do Koishii...  
  
Ela sorriu divertida.  
  
Kaoru : E eu gostava mais de Ken-kun.  
  
Fiz uma careta pelo apelido, já disse que me parece um tipo de jogo de palavras! Ken-kun, Chi-chan, Kono-dono, tudo me lembra Tênis de Mesa, ou seja, Ping-Pong. Sim, Ping-Pong também tem nome chique.  
  
Ela riu baixinho e deitou-se sobre mim aninhando a face perto de meu pescoço, onde eu sentia a respiração quente e provocante dela. Urgh, depois eu vou precisar de algumas tardes de meditação com o Ice-boy (Aoshi).  
  
Kenshin : Kaoru...  
  
Ela beijou-me mais uma vez como se pedisse o meu silêncio, senti-me tentado a continuar falando, talvez isso a fizesse adquirir um hábito, ou talvez ela fechasse minha boca com fita crepe, quem sabe eu até parasse novamente na Mesopotâmia! Cala a Boca Himura!  
  
Kaoru : Fique quieto está bem? Hoje eu... só quero ficar assim.  
  
Concordei com a cabeça e puxei o cobertor por cima de nós. Ela adormeceu rapidamente, eu demorei a pegar no sono, mas acabei dormindo também.  
  
Na outra manhã eu acordei primeiro como geralmente faço e percebi que Kaoru ainda continuava adormecida sobre mim. Meus planos eram dar uma passadinha no Além para ver como vão as coisas por lá, mas de repente essa idéia não me pareceu tão atraente. Infelizmente eu havia avisado Sanosuke a alguns dias e se não fosse ele iria me aparecer aqui para arrastar-me a algum lugar não convencional.  
  
Levantei com cuidado para não acorda-la cobri-a melhor, afinal ainda estávamos na varanda. Transformei-me e alcei vôo em direção a meu transporte público odiado. O Elevador do Além, pelo menos não era a Escada do Além, se bem que escadas e elevadores parecem sempre formar um complô contra a humanidade.  
  
Eu cruzei os céus o mais rápido que pude e mesmo assim cheguei bem na hora em que estavam fechando as portas. Quase que minha asa é arrancada, mas eu consegui entrar, naturalmente dando de cara com a parede traseira do elevador devido à velocidade. Foi quando senti algo entre mim e a parede, afastei-me e percebi que havia esmagado um gnomo. Ele recompôs-se limpando as vestes verdes, tinha grandes orelhas pontudas como todo o gnomo, um chapéu verde, mais ou menos 60 cm de altura, e um nariz redondo. Olhou para mim enfezado.  
  
Kenshin : Eu sinto muito.  
  
Gnomo : Ora, quem você pensa que é seu... É ele!  
  
Kenshin : Quem? Ele quem?  
  
Gnomo : É você é o Himura!  
  
Sim, da última vez que eu olhei minha habilitação de vôo eu tinha certeza de ter lido o nome Himura Kenshin, agora conte-me uma novidade.  
  
Kenshin : Sim, é Sessha e daí?  
  
Gnomo : Eu comprei todas as suas revistas! Cara, você é muito paspalho, me faz dar boas risadas! Pelo jeito está se dando bem com a jovem heim? Me lembro daquela vez em que você foi beijado por um gay e...  
  
Eu ouvia, mas não ouvia, como ele sabia de tudo isso? Ele está me contando todas as besteiras que eu fiz! Ele sabe até da minha confusão na festa do Pinku Beko! Eu estava petrificado, branco, nem percebi quando o elevador chegou.  
  
Gnomo : Bem, foi um prazer conhecer você, um dia me dê um autógrafo OK?  
  
Prazer conhecer você? Como assim? Eu o esmaguei contra uma parede de ferro! No último segundo consegui sair de dentro do elevador antes que a porta fechasse e corri para a lanchonete onde Sanosuke geralmente tomava seu café da manhã, a "Última Ceia", apesar do nome sugestivo, era seguro comer lá, eu acho... Talvez aja algo na comida que torne algumas pessoas cruzamentos de humanóides e galináceos como Sanosuke, mas é muito pouco provável...  
  
Não deu outra, quando estava dobrando a esquina e avistei a tal lanchonete, lá estava aquela crista amarela inconfundível. Cheguei por traz dele e o cutuquei levemente. Ele virou-se para mim e quando ia dizer um "Kenshin!" eu dei um soco na cara dele! Ele levantou-se do buraco no chão com a mão do lado do rosto e correu agarrando-me pela gola.  
  
Sanosuke : Que idéia foi essa, maldito!?  
  
Kenshin : Isso, foi um castigo antecipado, pois sei o que fará...  
  
Sanosuke : Mas o que eu...  
  
Ele olhou para mim e pareceu lembrar de algo disparando na gargalhada enquanto eu sentia vontade de dar um chute naquele lugar agora.  
  
Sanosuke : Você... Você... foi beijado por um homem! E depois... depois... pensou que tivesse ido para... para... a cama com a Jou-chan!  
  
Kenshin : O que?  
  
Sanosuke : Eu disse que você...  
  
Kenshin : Não! Do que você a chamou?  
  
Sanosuke : Jou-chan?  
  
Como assim? Desde quando ele tinha essa intimidade, ou melhor, essa liberdade de chamá-la de "Jou-chan"? Eu sei que Sano é galinha mas... Eu sou seu melhor amigo! Ele não pode estar pensando em roubar Kaoru de mim!  
  
Kenshin : Ora seu...  
  
Sanosuke : Calma, eu não estou com segundas intenções, só achei o apelido apropriado. Mas diga-me...  
  
Ele enlaçou meu pescoço com o braço e me puxou mais pra perto, dando tapinhas em meu peito.  
  
Sanosuke : Bonita ela é, mas beija bem?  
  
Senti meu sangue esquentar me lembrando de todos os beijos entre nós e de como eu me sentia abalado com eles. Fiquei vermelho e logo me senti um vidro de ketchup, tirei o braço de Sano de cima de meus ombros e encarei-o furioso.  
  
Kenshin : Não é da sua conta!  
  
Sanosuke : Pelo modo como reagiu eu presumo que sim.  
  
Kenshin : Sessha ignorará esta observação, para a sua segurança.  
  
Eu olhei para os lados sentindo falta de alguém, faltava algo naquele cenário. Ou melhor, alguém... na verdade considerando quem era esse "alguém" chego a conclusão de que é "algo inanimado" mesmo. Olhei para Sano com uma interrogação na testa.  
  
Kenshin : Oro? Sano, onde está Aoshi?  
  
Sanosuke : Ah! Então, ele foi para a Terra cumprir a sua missão. Faz um ou dois dias acho.  
  
Kenshin : E onde está...  
  
Engoli seco, lembrando-me de minha imagem sobre a personalidade dessa pessoa. Uma Ninfomaníaca cantora de "Oh Happy Day" Irmã do Michael Jackson.  
  
Kenshin : Megumi-san?  
  
Sanosuke pareceu ter sido eletrocutado,  
  
Sanosuke : Ah, então... Kenshin, não está na hora de você ir não? Jou-chan deve estar se sentindo sozinha!  
  
Kenshin : Mas...  
  
Ele começou a me empurrar em direção a um PBI, não, não é o FBI celeste, é um "Produtor de Buracos Interdimensionais" uma maquininha parecida com um computador em que você insere uma moeda e escreve o endereço. Automaticamente ela abre um buraco interdimensional que o leva até o lugar escolhido e...  
  
Sanosuke : Pode deixar que eu pago.  
  
O QUE? Sagara Sanosuke pagando algo? Ele não deve estar em seu juízo normal! Ele não deve ser o Sanosuke! Ele é uma escada disfarçada! Bem que eu achei que a aparência galinácea era só para me confundir...  
  
Fui arremessado em um Buraco Interdimensional e fui parar... Em Osaka? Não, era o Sano mesmo... só ele para ser tão ruim de Geografia a ponto de confundir Tókio com Osaka! Tele-transportei-me rapidamente até a varanda da mansão e percebi que Kaoru já havia levantado. Desfiz a cama e sem recolher minhas asas entrei no quarto onde Kaoru estava penteando o cabelo sentada na cama já devidamente vestida com uma blusa de mangas compridas azul clara e uma calça azul escuro.  
  
Ela parecia pensativa e distraída, eu aproveitei essa distração para ajoelhar-me na cama atrás dela e tocar a mão que segurava a escova, ela virou-se para mim surpresa, talvez por eu estar com as asas abertas, faz um tempo que não mostrava minha verdadeira forma. Eu sorri.  
  
Kenshin : Deixe que Sessha faz isso.  
  
Ela concordou com um gesto, e soltou delicadamente a escova, eu segurei-a e comecei a alisar os cabelos negros como a noite dela. Impressionei-me com a maciez e pela ausência de nós. Parece que as mulheres tem um compulsão por escovar os próprios cabelos.  
  
Kaoru : Onde esteve?  
  
A pergunta me pegou de surpresa.  
  
Kenshin : Sessha foi ao mundo espiritual encontrar com um amigo.  
  
Kaoru : Misao acabou de ligar, ela quer que nós a encontremos na sorveteria como sempre, mas disse também que quer nos apresentar um amigo. Acho que é o tal cara que caiu do céu.  
  
Kenshin : Quem? Sessha?  
  
Ela riu um pouco e virou-se para mim.  
  
Kaoru : Não, mas de um modo menos literal e poético você também caiu do céu.  
  
Kenshin : Sessha fica feliz com a comparação. Vai tomar café?  
  
Kaoru : Não, Misao disse IMEDIATAMENTE e se não formos com certeza ela surgirá aqui em casa. Vou chamar o Shinichi.  
  
Kenshin : Vou com você!  
  
De certo que eu ia deixar ela entrar no quarto do "Schumaker" sozinha. Mas preferi manter minha forma original para que ele não me visse, assim poderia fazer algumas traquinagens. Dirigimo-nos até o fim do corredor onde ficava o quarto em que ele estava. Kaoru bateu algumas vezes na porta até receber uma permissão para entrar, então ela abriu a porta e Shinichi veio emocionado recepcioná-la.  
  
Shinichi : Kaoru-chan, Bom dia!  
  
Eu percebi as intenções dele, ele com certeza estava pensando em abraça-la. Mas eu não ia permitir isso, puxei-a para a esquerda e sem querer querendo coloquei meu pé no lugar de onde ela estava. O resultado é claro foi uma marca de cara amassada no assoalho da casa. Shinichi levantou rindo sem graça com a mão no nariz, Kaoru fingir rir e virou-se para mim discretamente, sussurrando.  
  
Kaoru : O que pensa que está fazendo?  
  
Kenshin : Sessha pensou que ele tivesse uma faca escondida.  
  
Kaoru fez uma cara de "não é possível" e voltou-se novamente para Shinichi.  
  
Kaoru : Shinichi-kun se você já terminou de...  
  
Kenshin : Limpar o chão com o rosto...  
  
Ela olhou para mim e eu entendi claramente o recado : "Mais uma palavra e você vira o anjo da asa e dos membros quebrados".  
  
Kaoru : Se você já terminou de se vestir, vamos a sorveteria. Misao quer nos apresentar um amigo lá.  
  
Shinichi : Ãhn, tudo bem Kaoru-chan, vamos descer então.  
  
Ele esta indo até a porta quando eu o segurei por trás na gola. Ele continuou tentando andar, forçando cada vez mais, mas eu mantive-me firme em minha missão a lá "Coiote e Papa-léguas". Sim, eu vou fazer isso, e tenho certeza de que ele ira cair. Afinal, ele é loiro, e acredito que tenha sido influenciado pelos desenhos animados. Kaoru fez um sinal mental que me dizia "não ouse soltar esta gola", mas eu fingi não ter percebido. Segurei no cinto dele e soltei a camiseta. Ele saiu voando trombando contra a parede do corredor parecendo uma lagartixa atômica. Ficou alguns instantes grudado na parede e depois escorregou até o chão lentamente. Esqueçam a lagartixa, ele parecia mesmo um ovo cru deslizando daquele jeito. Eu segurei meu riso para o que estava por vir.  
  
Kaoru : Shinichi-kun! Você está bem?  
  
Ele levantou-se lentamente com a mão na cabeça.  
  
Shinichi : Ai... Eu acho que sim...  
  
Enquanto isso eu observava a cara de Kaoru ficar rosa, depois vermelha, até ficar da cor do meu cabelo, Shinichi desconhecia o motivo mas eu continuava contendo o riso para não lhe estragar a surpresa. Ele deve ter sentido um ventinho estranho e olhou para baixo devagar ficando também rubro ao notar que sua calça já não se encontrava acima da cintura mas sim em seus calcanhares. Isso mesmo, em um movimento rápido eu havia retirado o cinto que a mantinha firmemente presa a cintura. E a cueca samba canção dele era melhor impossível! Com figuras dos ursinhos carinhosos e escrito com letras de arco-íris atrás "eu sou fofo", essa foi demais pra mim, eu rolei desajeito pelo quarto com a mão na barriga que doía de tanto rir. EU SOU FOFO! Tem algo mais gay que isso? Olha quem ta falando, o cara que foi beijado por um homem num bar homossexual...  
  
Ele puxou rapidamente a calça e quando foi pegar o cinto eu decidi me divertir um pouco mais. Segurei o cinto no chão. Ele tentava puxar com a mão direita, enquanto a esquerda segurava a calça como podia para não cair. Infelizmente não teve jeito e ele tentou puxar com as duas. Este era o momento certo. Soltei o cinto e ele foi rolando pelo corredor, passando por todo ele até chegar nas escadas e sim, desce-las rolando parecendo uma abóbora desidratada.  
  
Eu ainda estava rolando no chão, quando Kaoru me lançou um olhar assassino. Eu estalei imediatamente levantando-me em posição de "sentido". Ela aproximou-se e disse friamente olhando-me nos olhos.  
  
Kaoru : Você não toca mais em mim!  
  
O QUE? Muito bem Himura! Quando parece que as coisas estão dando certo você estraga tudo! Isso que é competência! Ela me deu as costas e correu para ajudar o primo. Foi quando no maior estilo animalesco uma bigorna de peso na consciência caiu sobre minha cabeça. Antes que eu me esqueça, gostaria de esclarecer uma curiosidade, para que serve uma bigorna? Quer dizer... A gente vê em todo o desenho animado. Mas qual o uso dela? Acho que não é para se tacar na cabeça de pessoas...  
  
Bem, voltando ao assunto, eu me senti um capacho, troquei minhas roupas para uma calça vermelha com vários bolsos e uma blusa preta de mangas vermelhas também. Fui me arrastando até a escada e fingi preocupação e espanto para Shinichi que levantava com a ajuda de Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin : Meu Deus! Matsukawa-san! Você está bem?  
  
Corri para ajuda-lo do outro lado e toquei-o curando os ferimentos.  
  
Shinichi : Himura-san, eu... estou! Não sinto mais dor!  
  
Kaoru : Que bom Shinichi-kun! Vamos logo então, Misao deve estar esperando.  
  
Saímos da mansão e no caminho Kaoru andava de mãos dadas com o primo. Como um aviso de "não se aproxime" e ele estava achando que finalmente ela estava dando bola pra ele. Sei... Você vai ver a bola que eu vou te dar, uma de canhão bem no meio da testa e... Pare com isso Himura, já estragou o suficiente. Eu conseguia ouvir toda a conversa e não estava me agradando.  
  
Shinichi : O que houve entre você e Himura-san?  
  
Kaoru : Esqueça isso Shinichi-kun.  
  
Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, enquanto eu imaginava maneiras de acabar com isso. Foi quando avistamos Misao. E corremos até ela.  
  
Misao : Bom dia Pessoal!  
  
Kaoru : Bom dia Misao-chan!  
  
Shinichi : Como vai Misao?  
  
Kenshin : Bom dia!  
  
Foi aí que notei, ela não ia nos apresentar a um amigo? E nesse momento de algum lugar surgiu um ser gigante de cabelos loiros repartidos e olhos azuis frios como o gelo, esses olhos me fitaram e mostraram uma leve surpresa enquanto eu quase tive um enfarte. Pois para meu profundo espanto o dono daqueles olhos e daquele cabelo era...  
  
Misao : Este é...  
  
Kenshin : AOSHI!?  
  
Aoshi : Himura?  
  
Misao : É, é isso mesmo, é Aoshi e... COMO VOCÊS JÁ SE CONHECIAM?  
  
Kenshin : Ela é a sua missão?  
  
Como sempre ele pareceu me ignorar e virou-se para Misao respondendo a pergunta com a sua sempre presente frieza.  
  
Aoshi : Nós trabalhamos juntos.  
  
Misao : QUER DIZER QUE O HIMURA TAMBÉM É UM AN...  
  
Kaoru pela graça de Deus se adiantou e junto comigo fechou a boca de Misao exatamente no instante em que ela iria revelar nosso segredo para toda a sorveteria.  
  
Kenshin : Isso mesmo Misao, Sessha também é um an... an...  
  
Kaoru : Antropólogo!  
  
Kenshin : Isso, Sessha também é um antropólogo!  
  
Eu sussurrei para Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin : O que é um antropólogo?  
  
Kaoru : E eu lá sei!  
  
Foi nesse momento que uma grande idéia me veio a cabeça! E para isso precisaria da ajuda do pingüim dourado (Aoshi). Por enquanto agirei normalmente.  
  
Kenshin : Er... Misao-san, Kaoru-dono, Matsukawa-san, porque vocês não vão pegando uma mesa enquanto Sessha e Aoshi vão até os fundos da sorveteria conversar sobre antropologia?  
  
Misao : Ãhn... Está bem! Vamos Shinichi!  
  
Kaoru : Isso vamos!  
  
Elas saíram arrastando o Chipanzé leão dourado que não estava entendendo nada desde o começo enquanto eu arrastava Aoshi para trás da sorveteria.  
  
Aoshi : O que você quer Himura?  
  
Kenshin : Sessha necessita e pede humildemente a sua ajuda Aoshi-sama!  
  
Nossa eu me rebaixei agora, até parece que ele é tão poderoso assim!  
  
Kenshin : Sessha precisa que você Leve Misao-san e Matsukawa-san para longe daqui por mais ou menos uma hora!  
  
Aoshi : E por que?  
  
Kenshin : Preciso resolver umas coisas, falarei com Misao-san, por favor?  
  
Ele suspirou pesadamente e sussurrou um "tudo bem". Eu chamei Misao e Shinichi enquanto Kaoru estava no banheiro, eles vieram até aqui e quando estavam perto transformei o ser amarelo em um canário hiper-ativo preso em uma gaiola. Misao assustou-se.  
  
Misao : Por que fez isso Himura?  
  
Kenshin : Misao-san, Sessha precisa que você leve Shinichi para passear junto com Aoshi, preciso resolver algo com Kaoru-dono, por favor só voltem dentro de uma hora!  
  
Misao : Passear? Shinichi? AOSHI? Claro Himura! Pode ficar sossegado! Mas depois você vai me explicar por que não é loiro de olhos azuis OK? Até mais!  
  
E ela saiu correndo puxando Aoshi e segurando a gaiola de Shinichi. Algo me dizia que ela não voltaria nem em 5 horas... Melhor assim, terei tempo suficiente para por meu plano em ação!  
  
Continua...  
  
Aew povo! Estou decepcionada com vocês, a quantidade de coments diminuiu! Nossa desse jeito eu desanimo povo! Tenho saber do que vocês estão ou não gostando senão não consigo fazer a fic de um jeito que todos gostem! Então comentem OK? Isso se quiserem saber qual o grande plano do nosso anjinho! E sim, o Aoshi surgiu, as pessoas costumam brotar nas minhas fics e com ele não foi diferente. Agora vou responder os coments e pedir que todos por favor COMENTEM!  
  
Rafinha Himura Li : AEW MIGA! Você eu tenho certeza que sempre me apoiara, e sim eu conheci seu amado e Ken e realmente ele muito fofo, exatamente como você falou! Fiquei muito feliz com o coment dele e com o seu também, eu enrolo um pouco nas notas finais mesmo, mas é normal... problema de autora! Bem, o Aoshi apareceu e ainda não falou muito, mas ele nunca fala muito então é normal, mas pra frente ele faz uma participação maior. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Me diga as partes que mas gostou e eu darei um jeito de melhorar no próximo! Obrigada novamente pelo review, e espero que continue se dando tão bem com o Ken como parece, pois ele também falou muito bem de você! A história de vocês é muito fofa! Eu adorei lê-la! E percebi que você escreveu com muito entusiasmo! Hahá! Vai rolar casamento ainda! Beijão!  
  
Kenjutsu Komachi : HÀHÀ!! PODE POSTAR AGORA ENTÃO, PORQUE EU ACABEI DE POSTAR! AHauhauHAuihaUIHAuihaUHAuihAUHau! Digita mais rápido aí filha que eu quero ler o resto da sua fic! O Ano Novo ainda não veio, mas ainda vai chegar! Ta com flog? Como eu posso visitar se você não me passa o endereço? EU QUERO VER! Me passa o endereço! Vakilda te amo, vê se continua lendo a fic valew? Adoro seus coments e o apoio que você e o Ken-san sempre me dão! BEIJÃO PRA VOCÊ!  
  
Kagome : BRIGADU pelo elogio! Fico muito preocupada quando escrevo de estar confundindo a cabeça das pessoas, mas saber que você não se importa me deixa muito feliz! Bem o capítulo 12 tá com 10 páginas e o 13 provavelmente vai ser nessa média porque eu tenho que escrever todo o plano do Kenshin e ainda começar um pouquinho do Ano Novo! Gah! Eu to me confundindo também! Espero ter saciado um pouco a sua curiosidade com esse capítulo e... Um fã clube? Nunca pensei nisso antes! Nem acho que mereço, mas eu tenho um grupo de auto ajuda o GAPTZ (Grupo de Apoio a Pessoas que Temem Zebras) se quiser participar estamos aí! Beijão e brigadu pelo coment! Continue acompanhando!  
  
Lan Ayath : AEW MAMY! Sim o Kenshin repudia comidas amarelas, mas acho que não foi por purê de batata, acho que ele foi violentado pela Carla Perez mesmo... zuera, coitado do Kenshinzinho! Brigadão pelo elogio, eu tento sempre por um pouco de comédia para não ficar muito chato, e fico feliz que você goste assim! Muito obrigada pelo apoio também e por me botar (jogar) pra cima com seus coments! Beijão!  
  
Yoshino : ahuihuihaUIHAUIAHuiahUIAhuiAHAuihaiuU, adorei seu coment, muito cômico! Pena que os anjos vão ter de aguardar um pouco pois muuuuuuuitas coisas vão acontecer ainda nessa fic feliz que saiu da minha mente insana! Sim o Kenshin é gostoso eu sei... E de cabelo solto ainda fica mais gostoso! E com roupa preta colada ele fica irresistível! E não foi só você que ficou abalada, eu também me abalei ao imaginar essa figura divina. E SIM! EH O AOSHI! Virei fada madrinha e atendi seus desejos! Ele pode não ter feito uma grande participação AINDA, neste capítulo, mas prometo que ficará mais presente nos próximos! Então aguarde! E pode deixar que eu já limpei sua barra com São Tomé, nada que alguns Ienes e bolinhos de arroz não resolva... Beijão e Obrigada pelo apoio!  
  
Kagome-kun : AEW AMIGA! Brigadão pelo apoio esim, o tah completamente louco, ele quer liquidar com os amantes de fanfic que ficam horas tentando acessar alguma coisa, provavelmente a minha fic não vale o sacrifício mas a SUA que por sinal não atualiza merece, e eu fico aqui esperando até você ter a boa vontade de me deixar ler essa maravilhosa fic. POSTA LOGO. Bem, prosseguindo... Seus pais não devem gostar muito de mim, mas fico feliz que dê boas gargalhadas com a história, realmente Kaoru tem razão, fazer a escada de tobogã e o ventilador de teleférico não são brincadeiras seguras (eu já fiz os dois). Gostei da definição! Gostei mesmo! "Louca"! Adorei! Aew! Minha fic é louca! AhUHUIAhAIUHAIUhaUIHAhaUHAiu! Na verdade o Shinichi tem uma mente muito fértil, porque pensa muita merda do relacionamento do Kenshin e da Kaoru, estes tarados de hoje em dia viu! Sabe, o Tony Ramos é uma ramificação do meu pai! Sim, o meu pai é uma mistura de Tony Ramos com Saraiva! Eu me inspirei nele para fazer a piadinha! E o Aoshi surgiu! Sim as pessoas surgem em minhas fics, elas brotam do chão! Apesar dele não ter feito uma participação muito vasta ainda, tenho certeza de que nos próximos ele falará mais, e até meditará! Afinal ele vive disso. OBRIGADA AMGA POR TODO O APOIO QUE VOCÊ ME DÁ! E pode deixar que eu não deixo o Kenshin ler os comentários, quando a Yoshino falou que ele ficava gostoso vestido de gay ele ficou com um trauma permanente! Beijão!  
  
Kenshin : AEW KENSHIN! Realmente eu estou muito feliz em conhecer você! A Rafinha me falava muito de vocês dois e até me contou como se conheceram (que por sinal foi a história mais fofa que eu já ouvi) Fiquei contente em saber que consegui agradar você com minha fic, e espero que continue acompanhando a história. Quando a Rafinha me disse que você era o "clone" do Kenshin, eu duvidei um pouco mas agora lendo o seu comentário vejo que realmente você É o Kenshin! E até luta com espadas! Eu também luto! Meu estilo não é nem o Niten nem o Kendo tradicional, mas tenho certeza que você gostara dele, algum dia a gente conversa sobre isso! Já percebi que você gosta muito da Rafinha, e acho que não é só na sala da uol não! Vai rola casamento aí! E quem sabe um pequeno Kenji também! E não precisa ficar vermelho não, afinal você é o Kenshin! É normal você amar tanto ela! Com o traço igual ao do Kenshin? Cara você é poderoso! Nunca vi um traço tão perfeito! Pode deixar que qualquer coisa eu falo com você! Adorei seu comentário! Espero que comente mais vezes e que acompanhe a história! Beijus!  
  
Meriu : AEW! Sangue novo nos reviews! E aí amiga? Obrigada por todos os elogios e fico contente que tenha gostado da minha escolha de por no ponto de vista do Kenshin, as pessoas falam que é mais difícil, porque não dá para interagir com todos os personagens, mas eu acho mais fácil e hilário, e um Kenshin anjo foi uma das minhas idéias insanas que surgiram de repente em uma tarde laxante... Mas é muito bom que você tenha gostado! Sei que é difícil imaginar todos loiros, e eu já fui processada pelos personagens por isso, mas fica tão feliz! É emocionante! Brigadão pelo coment e espero te ver mais vezes! SIM! PODER PRA NÓS! 13 de MARÇO EH O MELHOR DIA DO ANO! YUHUUUUUUUUUU! VAMO FAZER UM CLUBE!  
  
Akire : AEW MIGA! Que bom que você comentou! Adoro quando você comenta! VIVA AS FÉRIAS! Que acabaram! Mas a fic não acabou e eu tenho que trabalhar! Viu como as coisas estão esquentando? É que eu tenho necessidade disso! Eu preciso deixar os dois juntos para que a Tomoe se revire no tumulo dela! Como eu sou má! AEW! O Aoshi apareceu! Ele surgiu! E vai ter uma participação maior nos próximos capítulos! Você não perde por esperar! E você leu minha mente! É praticamente isso que vai acontecer! Todos zoam do Kenshin tadinhu, mas fazer o que? EH HILÁRIO! Não dá certo, eu já pedi pro Coelhinho da Páscoa, agora eu vou pedir para a Fada do Dente e se ela me der eu divido com você e com a Kaoru! BEIJUS MIGA, BRIGADU PELO INCENTIVO!  
  
Lili-chan : Aew! Sim aí está o Shinichi e o Aoshi! Ambos surgiram na fic! Esse povo adora brotar no meu texto! A fic esta esquento e vai pegar fogo mais para a frente! Ainda não sei se vou por Hentai porque a fic é comédia também e não sei se ficaria bom, qualquer coisa eu ponho na próxima que eu vou fazer depois dessa, onde o Kenshin vai ser um ator, mas em ambas tem comédia, tenho de dar um jeito de encaixar hentai. Eu vou conseguir! Brigadu pelo apoio! BEIJÃO MIGA!!  
  
Giselle Vieira : Aew Miga! Que bom que você tenha gostado dessas partes pois foram as que eu mais gostei também! O Kenshin "abalado" é tão bonitinhu! É emocionante escrever essas situações e fico feliz em saber que você gosta também. Eu também gosto de humor besteirol, apesar de preferir romance mesmo, mas é ótimo ler quando você está irritado, te faz dar boas risadas! Fiquei impressionada como temos coisas em comum, espero que sejamos boas amigas! Obrigadu por tudo e continue acompanhando!  
  
A.S.N.S.H : hAUIHAHauihaUIHauihAUIa Também tenho uma amiga que é apaixonada pelo Hao-sama! Eu gosto mais do Yoh, mas o Hao também é bunito! Essa minha amiga ta traduzindo uma fique que chama Celebrations, já leu? Eu gostei! Vai lá e vê se você também gosta! Bem, sim, a Misao acabou descobrindo. Eu precisei fazer isso, era uma necessidade... OBRIGADA PELO REVIEW! Espero te ver mais vezes! Beijão!  
  
Última Declaração : COMENTEM 


	13. Iceboy e Tomato Angel x Canário Hiperati...

Disclaimer : Contratei um árabe retardado que me garantiu saber pilotar um avião para que seqüestrasse as patentes de Rurouni Kenshin que estavam sendo transportadas de Tókio para Kyoto, mas a anta do homem, além de pegar o avião errado que fazia a rota pelos EUA ainda me bate o veículo aéreo em uma torre. E se já não me bastasse essa dor de cabeça o irmão dele (contratado por precaução) faz a mesma burrice na torre vizinha. Portanto Rurouni Kenshin ainda não me pertence, mas quem sabe um dia...

Suspirei pesadamente pensando não ter sido uma boa idéia ter deixado Misao com o Canário hiper-ativo, talvez ela esqueça que é Shinichi e solte-o, sem a experiência necessária (pois creio que ele nunca tenha sido um canário antes) ele pode se envolver em inúmeras encrencas, ser comido por um gato, se enroscar na rede elétrica, cortar-se no cerol ou... pensando bem, foi uma ótima idéia! Vou contratar Misao em horário integral!

Certo, por mais bem que isso possa trazer a humanidade, não é hora de pensar nas catástrofes que uma menina doninha pode causar, é hora de descobrir se Kaoru realmente está gostando do cabeça de batata frita, ou se está só tentando me causar algum tipo de ciúmes... Se for a segunda opção está funcionando horrorosamente bem...

Cara eu ainda vou me odiar por isso, mas não tem outro jeito, vejamos... Concentrei minha magia novamente, um feitiço de cópia requer muita experiência, espero que horas se olhando no espelho valha como experiência. Abri minhas asas e fechei-as em minha volta, quando eu as abri novamente posso dizer que não estava muito satisfeito com minha aparência. Peguei um espelho que surgiu não sei de onde, e olhei para meu reflexo e... se tivesse pressão alta já estaria morto. Estou me sentindo um Pote de Ramen! Ramen cremoso de queijo ainda! O cheiro de talco estava impregnando minhas narinas sensíveis e os raios solares incomodavam meus olhos. Cheiro de talco? Esse cara é o que? Um Teletubies disfarçado? Parece a versão masculina da Eliana! A parte do "masculina" ainda não foi comprovada, pois não consigo sentir nada no meio das pernas...

Mas agora não tinha jeito, movi meu corpo agora magricela até a mesa que eles haviam escolhido, e esperei até Kaoru sair do banheiro. Nossa, como as coisas são diferentes aqui de cima! Cala a mente Himura, ele é só cinco centímetros mais alto que você! Mas que síndrome de baixa alta estima!

Kaoru : Shinichi-kun?

Gah! O povo japonês resolveu fazer um curso de brotamento! Porque eu nunca consigo captar a presença das pessoas? Estou decaindo cada vez mais!

Kenshin (Shinichi) : Kaoru-do... CHAN!

Isso, ponha tudo a perder como da última vez!

Kaoru : Onde estão os outros?

Fugiram para a Tchecoslováquia? Estavam atrasados para a terapia em grupo? Perderam-se no caminho até a mesa? Foram comidos pela Sadako? Seqüestrados pelo Fausto Silva? Estou sem idéias!

Kenshin (Shinichi) : E-eles... foram... ao banheiro!

Kaoru : Mas eu acabei de sair de lá!

Certo, eu acabei ignorando esse fato...

Kenshin (Shinichi) : Sim! Mas... eles foram no banheiro da casa de Misao!

Kaoru : Por que?

Essa é a pergunta que não quer calar... "por que"...

Kenshin (Shinichi) : P-Porque... Shinomori-san não consegue... usar banheiros públicos! Isso! Ele disse que era um trauma de infância, então Misao foi junto com ele! Para... fazer companhia! E... ajudar a desenrolar o papel higiênico! Porque Shinomori-san só usa a outra ponta! Então tem que desenrolar ele inteiro para usar a outra ponta, sabe como é...

Minha criatividade está cada dia mais fantasiosa, eu preciso ser internado, que tipo de pessoa usa a outra ponta do papel higiênico? Nem Aoshi faria isso! Se bem que a simples idéia de que Aoshi tem um metabolismo normal, ou seja, usa o banheiro, já me assusta...

Kaoru : Ãhn... Tudo bem, mas... e o Ken-kun?

Kenshin (Shinichi) : Ah sim! H-himura-san disse que estava se sentindo um pouco mal, então aproveitou a saída de Misao e Shinomori-san para tomar um ar...

Imagina que eu me fiz de vítima... e parece que funcionou. Kaoru abaixou o olhar para o Milk-shake de chocolate que o atendente havia acabado de trazer. Eu ainda mexia o meu com o canudinho. Estava louco para exercer meu vício de fazer bolhas com o canudo, mas não sabia se a Kakatua (Um tipo de pássaro, sei lá de onde, que tem uma crista amarela na cabeça...) compartilhava de minha mania...

Kenshin (Shinichi) : Algum problema Kaoru-chan?

Kaoru : Não sei ainda... Sinto-me confusa...

Eu também, não sei se misturo o chantily com o Milk-shake ou se deixo pra comer depois... Ó dúvida cruel! Porque não trazem dois potinhos de chantily? Assim você come um junto e um depois, mas não! Eles têm que nos deixar confusos e... Cala a mente Himura!

Kenshin (Shinichi) : Se estiver confusa, talvez me contar ajude.

Ela piscou surpresa algumas vezes depois sorriu ternamente, eu abaixei minha cabeça tentando esconder o rubro de minha face, mas para minha infelicidade aquele ser tinha cabelos curtos o que dificultou o serviço. Nada como uma franja e um cabelo ruivo! As pessoas confundem a cor do rosto com o cabelo.

Kaoru : Sabe, tenho a impressão de que Kenshin diria a mesma coisa.

Eu também tenho a mesma impressão, por que será né? Mentes brilhantes pensam iguais!

Kenshin (Shinichi) : Kaoru-chan conhece muito bem Himura-san não?

Observei-a suspirar e encostar-se na cadeira ponderando de olhos fechados.

Kaoru : Na verdade não faz muito tempo que o conheço...

Finalmente eu parei de mexer no Milk Shake e resolvi tomar um rumo na minha vida. Sim, eu tomei o primeiro gole, um longo e demorado gole por sinal. Pra mim foi uma decisão importante ta?

Kaoru : Mas... Não sei... eu ajo como se já o conhecesse a muito tempo, meio idiota não?

Kenshin (Shinichi) : De maneira alguma Kaoru-chan, na verdade é muito amável e...

GAH! A magia está falhando! Eu tenho pouco tempo antes de voltar a minha forma original! E se isso acontecer antes de eu descobrir algo eu nunca vou me perdoar! Alguém chame a MIB! Não, a MIB não me ajudaria em nada! Eu preciso ser rápido!

Kenshin (Shinichi) : Kaoru-chan!

Kaoru : O que?

Não vai dar tempo para nada! GAH! Certo, sem pânico, concentre-se... Inclinei-me na mesa e decidi tirar a prova da maneira "007", se ela me deixar beija-la quer dizer que ela ama o papagaio loiro. Agora se isso não acontecer, o que é mais provável, eu vou arranjar um jeito de me declarar no ano que vem... O que foi? O ano que vem ta chegando viu?

Kenshin (Shinichi) : Eu só...

Ela afastou-se como pode, até apoiar-se no encosto da cadeira, ótimo, isso é um bom sinal. Senti novamente que a magia estava acabando e aproximei-me mais olhando-a nos olhos, foi nessa hora que percebi seus olhos arregalarem um pouco e depois se fecharem, entreabrindo os lábios. Acho que esse não foi um bom sinal. Não, não foi mesmo... Meu mundo está caindo. Bem, pelo menos que eu possa ter um beijo de despedida... E foi isso que eu fiz. Senti que ela beijava o suposto "primo" da mesma maneira que fazia comigo, o que me deixou ainda mais melancólico. Eu separei-me dela e sentei novamente tentando desviar o olhar para o chão, não queria que ela me visse com os olhos rasos. Tinha vontade de fugir dali e me trancar no banheiro, mas seria infantil demais, então decidi que apenas fugiria, foi quando eu ouvi de novo a voz dela.

Kaoru : Kenshin?

O que? Tenho certeza de que a magia ainda funciona, apesar de estar fraca! Eu ainda estou sentindo cheiro de talco! Ela não podia saber que era eu, podia?

Kenshin (Shinichi) : Kaoru-dono, como você...

Kaoru : Foi o seu... olhar, eu acho... e já conversamos sobre o "dono".

Quer dizer que ela não gosta do engomadinho? É isso mesmo? QUER DIZER QUE ELA ME AMA? Tudo bem, talvez não queira dizer que ela me ama, mas pelo menos quer dizer que ela não ama o omelete trangênico. Quem sabe eu só esteja tentando enganar a minha mente com a ilusão de que ela possa me amar, ou ainda eu esteja me auto mutilando... Isso não importa agora!

Kenshin (Shinichi) : Sim, me desculpe Kaoru. E... Desculpe-me por ter tentado matar seu primo...

Eu ouvi o barulho de Ketchup vazando e pessoas engasgando com os sorvetes, elas não devem estar acostumadas a ir na sorveteria e ouvir o companheiro da mesa ao lado pedir desculpas por ter tentando MATAR o primo de alguém. Mas na verdade isso acontece muito em alguns lugares... O Afeganistão por exemplo...

Kaoru : Antes, dá pra voltar a ser o Kenshin de novo?

Nem precisou pedir, pois meu feitiço esgotou-se segundos depois, e eu pude sentir meus cabelos deslizando novamente por minhas costas. Sou eu de novo! Sim eu voltei! Mas... Não vejo nada! Acho que não foi só pelas minhas costas que meus cabelos deslizaram...

Kenshin : Oro!

Ouvi uma risada divertida e me senti um palhaço. Certo eu já sou um palhaço por ter bolado um plano tão mirabolante como esse, mas agora a situação é outra! E eu preciso de minha tira de couro da sorte! Preciso amarrar meus cabelos! Eu tenho necessidade disso! Senti a mão de Kaoru livrar minha visão daquele mar rubro.

Kaoru : Até que você fica legal assim.

Dane-se a tira de couro, tava mofada mesmo...

Kaoru : Mas isso não quer dizer que eu perdoei você por ter atirado Shinichi escada abaixo.

Mais engasgos, coisas caindo e um garçom tropeçou nos próprios pés... Maravilha, eu continuo na mesma, talvez devesse tomar alguma atitude, Sano sempre disse que eu era muito devagar, mas considerando que foi o Sano que disse, não tenho certeza se deveria levar a sério...

Kenshin : Sessha não esperava mesmo que você o perdoasse tão cedo. Mas independente disso, Sessha gostaria de se redimir convidando-a para um passeio.

Notei que ela havia ficado vermelha, talvez isso seja um bom sinal...

Kaoru : Hm? Está bem então...

Mais ou menos vinte minutos depois, havíamos acabado nossos Milk Shakes e estávamos caminhando pelo parque de Tókio, o mesmo parque em que tive o meu primeiro encontro com o Repolho Trangênico. Caminhávamos pelos tijolinhos beges conversando. Quando algo rolou a minha frente, infelizmente eu só havia percebido depois de já estar caído no chão.

Kaoru : Kenshin, você está bem?

Era uma bola amarela... Esse tipo de coisa me persegue... Afirmei positivamente para Kaoru e comecei a me levantar com a bola em mãos, ela parecia ter caído do céu, se bem que isso não é tão improvável julgando minha popularidade entre os anjos masculinos de lá...

Kaoru : De onde isso veio?

Fiquei temeroso em expor minha teoria, quem sabe ela se torna realidade? Foi quando uma criatura graciosa, de cabelos curtos castanhos e grandes olhos cor de mel, correu e nossa direção. O pequeno garotinho batia em minha cintura e fitou-me cheio de arrependimento com um olhar preocupado.

Masaru : Me desculpe Tio, o senhor está bem?

A voz fina da criança fez com que eu me sentisse revigorado. Como anjo, posso garantir-lhes que não há nada mais lindo do que a alma de uma criança. Eu ajoelhei-me entregando-lhe gentilmente o brinquedo, enquanto acariciava levemente os cabelos rebeldes.

Kenshin : Não se preocupe pequeno, Sessha se chama Kenshin, qual o seu nome?

Os grandes olhos brilharam de satisfação, e um sorriso sincero surgiu nos pequenos lábios... viu? Nem todos são como o seu irmãozinho mais novo!

Masaru : Meu nome é Masaru, Kenshin-san, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Como gostaria que todos pedissem permissão antes de perguntarem coisas como : Quanto você mede mesmo? Essa é a cor natural? Diga a verdade, é lente não é? Você é um anjo mesmo? Mas as coisas não são assim... É isso que torna as crianças tão belas, a ingenuidade.

Kenshin : É claro?

Masaru : Qual o nome dessa moça bonita?

Ele apontou diretamente para Kaoru, e eu achei engraçado ele estar com vergonha de perguntar o nome diretamente para ela. Virei-me, encontrando-me com os olhos azuis que tanto amo (apesar dos "apesares"). Ela ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e respondeu acariciando também os cabelos castanhos.

Kaoru : Me chamo Kaoru.

Masaru : Kaoru-san é a namorada de Kenshin-san?

Quase que imediatamente corei com a pergunta, senti-me tentado a gritar vitorioso "Criança não mente!" mas já vivenciei o contrário com Yahiko... Se bem que Masaru estava parcialmente certo, se alguém desconhecido nos visse naquele momento pensaria exatamente a mesma coisa. Crianças são tão fofas, são o futuro desta humanidade.

Kenshin : Não somos, Masaru-kun.

Ele abriu um sorriso maior ainda e com os olhos brilhando ainda mais perguntou.

Masaru : Então Kaoru-san pode ser minha namorada?

Mas que pirralho impertinente! Que pestinha! Criatura irritante e interesseira! Devia ficar um mês sem assistir televisão! Deviam lhe cortar os Cheetos! Não deveria se meter no assunto dos adultos! Eu me despedi cobrindo minha franja e dizendo um amedrontador "vai brincar...", e observei a pequeno corpo se distanciando...

Kaoru : Eu poderia perguntar o que aconteceu, mas creio que você não iria me responder adequadamente...

Ainda parcialmente petrificado, gesticulei negativamente. Continuamos nossa pequena caminhada quando uma criaturinha amarela cruzou os céus pousando no ombro direito de Kaoru, um pequeno canário que pulava de um ombro a outro em grande velocidade.

Kaoru : Veja Kenshin, um canário!

Eu sorri-lhe intrigado, aquele canário me parecia extremamente familiar, foi quando ao longe avistamos Misao correndo com Aoshi em seu encalço, incrível! Mesmo correndo ele mantinha a mesma expressão! Ele deve ter caído num pote de cimento quando criança!

Misao : Himura! Agarre esse canário hiper-ativo! É Shinichi! Ele fugiu da gaiola!

Kenshin : O que?!

Eu lancei um olhar ameaçador para o ser de penas, neste instante ele alçou vôo, então pensei comigo mesmo "Ele não vai escapar!" e transformei-me com grande rapidez alcançando o céu em segundos, Aoshi provavelmente previu minha ação e fez o mesmo, e lá estávamos nós, dois anjos voando velozmente atrás de um canário! Um tanto ridículo não?

Aoshi : Ele é rápido e pequeno demais! Entendo seu impulso por transforma-lo em um canário, mas qual o motivo do "hiper-ativo"?

Aoshi sempre faz as piores perguntas nas piores situações

Kenshin : Sessha não achou suficiente um simples canário... Agora pegue-o!

Neste instante Aoshi fez algo que para a situação me parecia igualmente ridículo, ele parou! Ele simplesmente travou enquanto eu continuava perseguindo a criatura de penas em linha reta. Entendo os seus instintos de estátua, mas por que logo agora?

Kenshin : Não pare Aoshi!

Aoshi : Se eu fosse você faria o mesmo...

Kenshin : O que quer di...

Como sempre, deparei-me com a resposta, e como sempre, a verdade é dolorosa... O maldito ser amarelo infiltrou-se na rachadura de um grande arranha-céu, e obviamente (como não tive tempo de me concentrar para atravessa-lo) eu me esborrachei contra o mesmo arranha-céu, e se querem saber, o concreto não é nada macio.

Aoshi : Eu disse para fazer o mesmo.

Eu descolei minha cara da parede e fitei-o enfurecido.

Kenshin : Não é hora para pensar nisso! O que vamos fazer?

Aoshi : Persegui-lo é desnecessário...

Ah sim, e talvez eu devesse parar de respirar também, já que é igualmente desnecessário...

Aoshi : Já sabemos como atraí-lo...

Do nada Kaoru apareceu entre mim e Aoshi, Espantei-me por ela estar voando, mas espere! Isso não é possível, ela vai cair!

Kenshin : Kaoru! Cuidado!

Tentei agarra-la para protege-la quando meu corpo atravessou-a, eu fiquei imaginando se isso fazia parte de algum programa de pegadinhas, o que era obviamente improvável.

Aoshi : É somente uma ilusão, deveria atrair o canário, não você...

Encarei-o com vontade de massacra-lo.

Kenshin : Por que não avisou antes?

E ele continuou impassível como sempre, com aquele olhar frio e AZUL... Colocou um dedo em frente ao lábio pedindo silêncio. Enquanto eu permanecia confuso. Foi quando algo amarelo voou como um raio até a ilusão criada pelo nosso amigo Buda que mais que rápido, moveu-se, e prendeu-o na gaiola. A parte mais impressionante foi ele ter se "movido"...

Já com o ser amarelo devidamente preso, voltamos ao solo, mais precisamente no parque de Tókio, do mesmo lugar de onde havíamos partido, eu segurava a gaiola procurando pelas duas moças quando uma voz assustadora atingiu-me em cheio por trás. Era tão assustadora que fez Aoshi levantar uma sobrancelha! Impressionante não?

Kaoru : Kenshin...

Virei-me cauteloso e amedrontado, dando de cara com meu pior pesadelo e sonho, Kaoru encarando-me raivosamente com chamas ao fundo e uma Misao com uma grande gota na testa.

Kaoru : Que idéia foi essa de transformar meu primo em um canário!?

Kenshin : S-Sessha... Bem... é... na verdade...

Ela fechou os olhos e pareceu meditar por um instante, talvez concentrando-se antes de me derreter com seus raios oculares. E lá estava Aoshi... impassível... como sempre... um grande iceberg transformado em anjo... bem que eu achei estranho ele ter assistido Titanic cinco vezes...

Kaoru : Será que...

Kenshin : Oro?

Kaoru : Poderia mantê-lo assim por mais alguns dias?

Kenshin : ORO?

Kaoru : Qual a surpresa? Já te disse que não suporto meu primo!

Kenshin : I-Isso é algum tipo de teste? Não haverá nenhuma mutilação depois? Nenhuma cena violenta?

Misao : Não se preocupe Himura, ela não irá te matar.

Vindo da Misao, não sei se devo acreditar...

Aoshi : Faça o humano voltar logo ao normal Himura, não há mais motivos para continuarmos com isso.

Nossa! A frase dele deu quase duas linhas! Aoshi esta se superando ultimamente!

Envolvi Shinichi e a gaiola com minha magia e ele voltou a ser o mesmo humanóide idiota de sempre, mas continuava com a pose ridícula de passarinho. Foi quando deu por si.

Shinichi : Ãhn? O que? O que estou fazendo aqui? E que gosto de alpiste é esse na minha boca?

Kaoru : Ah! Então Shinichi-kun, você...

Misao : Não se lembra?!

Shinichi : Do que?

"Do que" esta é a pergunta que não quer calar! E parece que ninguém tem a resposta... Bem, é hora de eu dar uma improvisada...

Kenshin : Você saiu correndo em direção ao Himura, tropeçou em uma embalagem de chocolate, saiu rolando ladeira a baixo até a avenida, foi atropelado por um carro e saiu voando, caiu bem em cima de um caminhão de esterco, deslizou novamente pela rua, foi pisoteado por uma manifestação pública de apoio as pessoas com fobia de Zebras, depois foi arrastado até o parque por uma biga de corrida grega que passava por lá. Nós o seguimos, e quando o encontramos desmaiado e obviamente fedendo, limpamos suas roupas, foi um milagre você ter saído vivo e ainda me diz que não se lembra?

Misao : Você saiu correndo em direção ao Himura, tropeçou em uma embalagem de chocolate, saiu rolando ladeira a baixo até a avenida, foi atropelado por um carro e saiu voando, caiu bem em cima de um caminhão de esterco, deslizou novamente pela rua, foi pisoteado por uma manifestação pública de apoio as pessoa com fobia de Zebras, depois foi arrastado até o parque por uma biga de corrida grega que passava por lá. Nós o seguimos, e quando o encontramos desmaiado e obviamente fedendo, limpamos suas roupas, foi um milagre você ter saído vivo e ainda me diz que não se lembra?

Misao olhou em minha direção com cara de "de onde você tirou tudo isso?" e Kaoru me passou a mensagem telepática de "ele não vai acreditar" enquanto Aoshi... Bem, estamos falando do Aoshi! Ele apenas observava a interação de seus novos ratos de laboratório com seu mais antigo e interessante espécime...

Shinichi : Acho que... prefiro não me lembrar... Mas aonde estão Shinomori-san e Himura-san?

Misao : Ah sim! Onde estão eles Kaoru?

Kaoru : Ken-kun e Aoshi-san? Boa pergunta Misao! Onde eles estão?

Misao : Bem, eu sei a resposta, mas prefiro que você diga!

Kaoru : Pode fazer as honras Misao!

Misao : De maneira alguma! Primeiro você!

Kenshin : Estamos aqui!

Claro que não íamos esperar elas arrumarem uma desculpa, isso levaria meses, então voltamos a nossa forma humana... resumindo, trocamos de roupa, e aparecemos por trás de Shinichi.

Kenshin : Sessha fica feliz em ver que está melhor Matsukawa-san. Saímos atrás de remédios mas vejo que não é mais necessário.

Ouvi o suspiro de alívio dos presentes (menos de Aoshi, pois creio que ele já não respire e suspirar é pedir demais...) por ter arranjado uma desculpa simples e rápida, Shinichi olhou para trás confuso, enquanto eu me divertia internamente com a pequena confusão, Kaoru olhou momentaneamente para o relógio e virou-se para Misao.

Kaoru : Já está na hora do almoço, temos de ir Misao.

Misao : Está bem então... você vem dia 31?

Kaoru : Claro, como em todos os anos, que tal viajarmos desta vez?

Enquanto isso a população masculina boiava em meio a conversa animada das duas moças... Misao tirou um grande panfleto de dentro do bolso e abriu-o averiguando por um momento. Depois gritou vitoriosa, com os olhos brilhando em pose de power ranger.

Misao : Ótima idéia! Em janeiro o último mês das férias, realizaremos o grande "Misao Tour" pelo Japão!

Kenshin : ORO?!

Como assim? Ninguém me avisa que iremos viajar? E elas já combinaram tudo! Povo masculino boiando mais uma vez... (Budas não estão incluídos... Nem macacos amarelos... certo, eu sou o único povo masculino aqui...)

Kaoru : Ah sim! Vocês também vão certo!?

Kenshin : Oro?

Shinichi : O que?

Nossa! Mas criaturas amarelas não tem criatividade mesmo! Como assim "o que?" que falta de imaginação! "Oro" é muito mais original! E ainda contribui contra o desperdício de salivas e letras!

Kaoru : Explico a vocês quando almoçarmos... Mas já fiquem sabendo que irão!

Ta bom então, o que eu posso fazer? Nem sei para onde vou mesmo, então vou pegar no embalo... Depois me preocupo com isso, se bem que já estou preocupado o suficiente. Um tour com a Misao? E o que vai ter dia 31 afinal?Além do ano novo claro...

Continua...

Saudações para o povo! Desculpem a demora gente, é que meu pc pegou vírus e teve de formatar (Graças a Deus eu tinha a fic no disquete) Esse capítulo já tava pronto a um tempão, apesar de que eu não gostei muito dele, foi mais um elo de ligação para o ano novo... Bem, mas deixando isso de lado, tenho alguns avisos para vocês, na verdade são vários... não se preocupem, não é nada ruim =)

Aviso 1 : Não lembro direito quem me falou em um coment (gomen) que seria divertido o povão ir viajar para algum lugar. Eu já tinha essa idéia a algum tempo, preferi manter em um pequeno e frágil sigilo, o que obviamente não funcionou... Quando eu vi o coment dessa pessoa, mais que depressa me vieram quinhentas mil idéias para a viagem, e agradeço muito a ela.

Aviso 2 : O Ano Novo já está todo processado em minha cabeça, agora só preciso me esforçar para escreve-lo, não acho que vá demorar muito, pois ando me empolgando com a fic, então aguardem...

Aviso 3 : Como meu pc foi formatado (O cara demorou 15 dias para devolver a máquina) estou sem MSN, estou tratando de instala-lo mas para minha frustração não está dando muito certo, vou ver se um migo meu perito em MSN praticamente, vem resolver esse probleminha para mim, e outra complicação são os sites, não consigo entrar no meu e-mail nem na página de coments do , outras páginas também estão dando problemas e estou meio enrolada com isso, por isso me perdoem pelo "sumiço", principalmente o Kenshin e a Kaoru que devem estar achando que eu os bloqueei do MSN, o que claro não é verdade, a culpa é toda do meu MSN loko que deveria ser processado. POR ISSO ME DESCULPEM, EU AMO MUITO VOCÊS E ME SINTO MUITO MAL POR TER SUMIDO!

Aviso 4 (e último) : Coments please, estamos quase chegando no 100! Meu sonho de consumo, então me ajudem! Tragam felicidade a esta pobre autora que está tendo tantos problemas com seu maldito e tão amado pc! AKIRE E KAORU SUAS VAKAS! COMENTEM! TO COM SAUDADES DE VOCÊS! VÊ SE COMENTA TB KENSHIN! Claro isso vale para o resto da população também! Comentem por favor, eu vos suplico! E prometo que com a graça de Deus, no próximo capítulo eu respondo aos coments pois SEI que meu pc vai ser bonzinho e se auto-concertar...

BEIJUS GENTEM!!! SINTO MUITÍSSIMO MESMO POR ESTAR SENDO UMA VAKILDA COM VOCÊS, POR FAVOR ME PERDOEM E COMENTEM! ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!


	14. Towa no Mirai O único título decente

Meu destino está tomando rumos impressionantes, os últimos três dias se resumiram em corridas a Shoppings e escolha de roupas, não entendo nem porque acompanhava Kaoru e o papa-léguas de ouro, se com um estalar de dedos posso ter o manto da Rainha da Inglaterra. Talvez estivesse inseguro quanto a presença de Shinichi acompanhando-a. A três dias atrás Kaoru revelou seus planos para o Ano Novo durante o almoço, enquanto eu tentava me concentrar na comida do prato, e não do ovo ao meu lado pedindo para ser cozido que não tirava seus olhos de Kaoru.

"Phréxi Béc (estamos cortando o orçamento de letras)"

Kenshin : Oro? Uma festa?

Fitava Kaoru com o garfo parado a minha frente, uma dúvida ainda pairava em minha mente, porque ninguém me avisa de nada? Eu sou excluído aqui também?

Kaoru : Isso mesmo, faz quinze anos que as empresas filiadas e amigos de meu pai se reúnem para a Festa do Ano Novo. Mesmo após a morte dele tentamos manter a tradição.

Senti uma pontada de tristeza em seu espírito, e não é a toa, deve ser muito difícil para ela. Mas uma festa é uma festa! Comida, fogos, músicas, estou pronto para tudo!

Shinichi : Então devemos nos preparar, vai ser muito divertido.

Infelizmente ele também estava... Droga, por que essa gemada tem que ir junto? Será que ninguém ai precisa fazer uma viagem urgente e não tem onde colocar seus pertences? Faço um precinho camarada por essa mala sem alça!

Kaoru : Este ano, eu e Misao estávamos combinando de finalmente realizar o tour que ela tanto programou pelo Japão, e vocês vão junto...

Oro? É assim? Sem liberdade de escolha? Sem voto? Sem democracia, sem nada?Eu protesto! Eu quero independência! Abaixo a ditadura feminina! Eu quero fritas de graça! Pensando bem, pode não ser uma má idéia! Um mês com Kaoru em um tour pelo Japão! Só eu, ela, a fios de ouro, o armário (Aoshi) e a Misao! Certo esses três últimos não são uma boa idéia... Mas nada que uma corda bem amarrada e passagens clandestinas não resolvam...

Kenshin : Isto é ótimo Kaoru-dono!

"Fim do Phréxi Béc"

Minha situação atual poderia ser definida como, patética, lá estava eu novamente sentado no imenso sofá que havia no "pequeno" e "simples" quarto de Kaoru enquanto ela corria de um lado para o outro calçando sapatos (reparem no plural), decidindo perfumes, arrumando o cabelo (que já estava arrumado), escolhendo bolsas, etc... etc... etc...

Kenshin : Kaoru-dono, Sessha acha que não há motivos para tanto alarde.

Kaoru : Sim, eu sei. Mas todos os homens importantes com quem meu pai conviveu estarão lá, preciso causar boa impressão como em todos os anos.

Kenshin : Sessha já pediu para que pare de se preocupar com coisas como essa.

Ela suspirou colocando o perfume novamente sobre a penteadeira.

Kaoru : Eu sei que esta certo mas ainda não me acostumei com isso...

Levantei-me e fui até ela.

Kenshin : Então deixe Sessha ajuda-la.

Coloquei minha mão sobre sua cabeça e baguncei seu cabelo com um cafuné exagerado. Certo, eu quase arranquei o couro cabeludo da criatura, mas foi com a melhor das intenções, pelo menos ela riu...

Kaoru : Pare Kenshin!

Eu cessei o "carinho" e observei-a de cima abaixo fazendo-a corar, claro, eu também corei com meus pensamentos depravados que insistem em tomar conta de minha mente. Sorri-lhe de forma encorajadora.

Kenshin : Não se preocupe, ficou ainda mais linda assim.

E eu não estava brincando, eu nunca brinco quando se trata de algo tão importante. Ela estava com uma blusa oriental com bordados pratas e uma calça branca, que realçava de forma "abalante" suas curvas... Cala a mente Himura! Eu preferi permanecer com a roupa que uso como anjo, mas inverti os detalhes amarelos para prata. Ela abaixou o rosto e sussurrou um "obrigada", voltou a me fitar sorridente.

Kaoru : Vai deixar os cabelos soltos?

Infelizmente sim, eu perdi minha tira de couro mofada da sorte e estou passando por um processo pré depressivo, ando tendo pesadelos desde então. Atrevi-me a acariciar seu rosto removendo algumas mechas negras que teimavam em escondê-lo.

Kenshin : Não é assim que gosta de ver Sessha?

Certo, agrada-la também pode ser um motivo plausível, mas eu realmente estou me sentindo mal pela minha tira de couro mofada da sorte, eu a tenho desde que... bem... desde que eu me conheço por anjo e ela tinha até um nome... sinto-me triste só de recordar... pobre Onófrio, perdido em algum lugar escuro e frio desta tão cruel dimensão...

Kaoru afirmou positivamente com a cabeça enquanto sorria daquele jeito tão especial. Fiquei "popotizado" por aquele sorriso, quando uma frase cruel e desafiadora me trouxe de volta contra a minha vontade.

Kaoru : Shinichi deve estar pronto, vou chamá-lo.

Ela dirigiu-se até a porta e antes de saiu me jogou um molho de chaves.

Kaoru : Pegue isto. Não confio na capacidade motora de meu primo para dirigir, e não sou muito fã de carros, por isso poderia dirigir hoje? Obrigada!

Eu encarei o molho em minhas mãos, depois virei-me para o espelho da penteadeira fitando meu própria reflexo, e deparando-me com uma revelação aterradora : Anjos tornam-se facilmente motoristas particulares. E por mais que esta frase me parecesse uma propaganda barata, eu sabia que ela era verdadeira.

Alguns minutos depois, estávamos os três de frente ao carro de Kaoru... Carro? Isso não é um carro... Isto é "O" carro! Uma Ferrari? E ela não é fã de carros? Como assim? Isto é uma Ferrari! Como alguém pode desprezar o prazer de dirigir uma Ferrari? É como ganhar na loteria do Brasil! Ela só pode estar brincando! Bancos de couro! Estamos falando de bancos de couro branco! De direção hidráulica! De telefone, DVD, TV e mini-bar! Se não é fã de carros faça uma doação aos anjos ruivos carentes...

Eu ainda pressentia que meus olhos iam cair de minha face, quando ouvi Kaoru me chamando do banco da frente do carro enquanto Shinichi aguardava no banco de trás. Eu dei a volta por trás do veículo, admirando-o a cada segundo, entrei, e sentei-me com cuidado no banco de couro, girei a chave e ouvi extasiado o ronronar do motor. É agora! Pensei comigo mesmo enquanto segurava firmemente o volante, pressionando devagar o acelerador.

E o carro andou... não, jura? Bem de qualquer maneira, lá fomos nós, rumando em direção a fazenda do pai de Kaoru, onde deveria ocorrer a festa, foi quando me lembrei de um ocorrido emocionante e afundei o pé no breque. Todos fomos jogados para frente.

Kaoru : Ken-kun! Que idéia é essa?

Desgrudei minha cara do pára-brisas, e dirigi-me a ela.

Kenshin : Onde fica a fazenda?

Sim, claro, eu ia dirigir sem saber para onde ir, parece música do Raul Seixas...

Finalmente chegamos na fazenda depois de nos perdermos três vezes. Passar pela mesma placa de trânsito quinze vezes e descobrir que Tókio possui um pântano.

Era um lugar bem amplo aquele. Uma grama muito rala cobria todo o território, algumas árvores grandes espalhavam-se pelo tapete verde, e bem no centro do terreno, localizava-se uma luxuosa mansão de dois andares em forma de "L" de onde se podiam ver vários holofotes, pessoas, e muito barulho. "dentro" do "L" havia uma piscina triangular de mármore. Encostada a parede estava uma grande churrasqueira que abasteceria o exército. E ao lado dela um buffet com muitas e muitas variedades de comida. O andar de baixo tinha portas de vidro deslizantes que davam para a piscina. Um palco localizava-se do outro lado da piscina e nele L'Arc en Ciel se apresentava... Cortesia de Misao claro... Então todos nós chegamos a conclusão de que Kaoru é pobre! Extremamente pobre! Esta Ferrari é uma Brasília disfarçada! E logo essa mansão se revelará ser de isopor.

Descemos do carro e caminhamos em direção a casa, quando Misao surge aparentemente do nada, e nos recebe com um discreto "Oi".

Misao : OIE!

Cumprimentamo-nos como sempre, e esse era o problema, se alguém visse nosso comprimento achariam que estávamos fazendo um ritual pagão de gritaria ou um sacrifício humano. De qualquer maneira, somos felizes assim, e esse é o natural de Misao. O dia que ela não me receber com um chute no nariz ou um atentado aos meus tímpanos, eu começarei a preparar um forte de proteção contra a chuva de meteoros gigantes que estará por vir.

Kaoru e Misao nos guiaram e lá fomos nós, Eu, a vítima da bomba atômica que sofreu descoloração, e o armário, a não... era Aoshi mesmo... ele estava conosco? É impressionante como ele consegue chegar sem ser notado tendo quase dois metros de altura, cabelos reluzentes e olhos azuis, o que não é muito comum no Japão. Se bem que até agora, mesmo estando num país conhecido pela similaridade de seus habitantes me vejo rodeado apenas por olhos claros, bem, pelo menos alguns cabelos são negros... Mas ninguém ruivo! Acho que vou contratar aquele carinha de Yu Yu Hakusho obsessivo por rosas para me fazer companhia, se bem que o cabelo dele ta mais pra rosa do que para ruivo. Mas e daí? Uma variação pelo menos!

Chegamos até a festa que não estava exatamente "aquela" animação. Estava cercada de empresários e homens de negócios, mulheres também claro, mas todos tão reservados e corteses que pareciam desanimados com o Ano Novo, apesar de todos manterem um discreto sorriso na face. Havia vários jovens dançando, provavelmente os filhos de todos estes pingüins albinos, Aoshi devia estar se sentindo em casa, praticando seu esporte oficial, o jogo do sério, com todos estes humanos aptos a desafia-lo.Kaoru e Misao trataram de nos apresentar a algumas dessas espécimes. Aoshi particularmente, deveria estar muito interessado, afina, são mais cobaias para catalogar...

Estávamos de frente a um senhor de média estatura, meio gordinho, seus cabelos calvos e grisalhos e sua pele enrugada denunciavam sua faixa etária, mas mesmo assim ele permanecia com um porto viril de vovô simpático. Ao seu lado uma mulher um pouco mais baixa, cabelos brancos enrolados e curtos, enlaçava seu braço e olhava para nós ao contrário de seu suposto marido, com um ar de superior e nariz empinado, o que a dava um aspecto bem engraçado, por ser ligeiramente gorda usando um vestido branco e um óculos redondo pequeno, sustentado por uma haste. Sem eu colo havia um rato trangênico... Ah! Aquilo é um cão! Em seu colo havia um cão magrelo, com uma cabeça desproporcional 2 vezes maior que o corpo e olhos arregalados 2 vezes maiores que a cabeça, digno de desenhos do Pernalonga. Usava uma coleira de diamante e tinha o mesmo temperamento que a dona.

Kaoru : Boa Noite, Okiyama-san, faz tempo que não nos encontramos, mas o Senhor parece cada dia mais jovem.

O Senhor respondeu com uma risada engraçada e carinhosa, na verdade se ele continuasse rindo por mais alguns segundos acharia que estava tendo um ataque de asma.

Okiyama : Gostaria que isso fosse verdade jovem Kamya. A Senhorita sim, está mais linda a cada vez que a vejo, seu falecido pai ficaria orgulhoso.

Certo, eu meio que me perdi no meio de toda aquela cordialidade, o que me impedia de distinguir a o dialeto no qual eles falavam. Estamos numa festa, não num encontro com o presidente do Estados Unidos! Como se o presidente dos Estados Unidos fosse digno de tamanha educação, deveria ser dado aos tubarões e recebido com um bombardeio aéreo.

Misao : Yukari-san também parece estar muito bem.

Misao lançou um sorriso a mulher e curvou os lábios.

Yukari : Estou bem obrigada.

Eu esperava um "e você, como vai?" que obviamente não veio, pois todos além de mim sacaram que aquela mulher não era do tipo que se preocupava com os outros, muito menos o cachorro dela que rosnou pra mim, logo no momento em que me viu.

Okiyama : E quem são seus amigos jovens Senhoritas? Entre eles só pude identificar o robusto Shinichi que pelo que vejo de criança já se transformou em um homem.

Shinichi : Agradeço a observação Okiyama-san.

Devo apontar-lhe um erro, ele não se transformou de criança a homem. Ele se transformou a pouco de canário hiper-ativo a papa-léguas de palha.

Kaoru : Este é Shinomori Aoshi, um grande amigo de Misao.

Aoshi saudou-o com uma pequena reverência e o bom velhinho fez o mesmo. Eu esperava pelo menos um "oi" de Aoshi, mas como diz Saitou, "Um anjo sempre será um anjo, um lobo sempre será um lobo, e um Aoshi, sempre será um porta." Certo, ele não diz exatamente isso mas eu fiz uma adaptação...

Kaoru : E este é Himura Kenshin, meu a...

Eu a cutuquei de leve no ombro, Shinichi estava perto e para ele nós éramos namorados, não podia deixar que a esperança fosse semeada em sua mente... ou cabelo, tanto faz... é... no cabelo tem mais chance de brotar...

Kaoru : Acompanhante!

Misao arregalou os olhos, para ela isso era novidade claro, ainda não havíamos avisado que estávamos apenas fingindo. E Aoshi também ficou surpreso... eu acho... bem, ele levantou um milímetro as sobrancelhas então vou encarar isso como um sinal de surpresa.

Okiyama-san também mostrou-se um tanto surpreso assim como sua mulher, bem, eu não estava afim de ouvir um "nossa! Você merece coisa melhor!" Isso é pior do que errar somente um número na Mega Sena. Então tratei de incorporar James Bond Mais uma vez.

Estendi minha mão ao velho que alegremente aceitou o cumprimento. Demos um caloroso e demorado aperto de mão, sorrindo um para o outro.

Kenshin : É um prazer conhece-lo Okiyama-sama, Sessha espera que possamos nos tornar grandes amigos.

Acho que ele aprovou o meu comportamento. Respondeu de maneira carinhosa. Fui com a cara desse homem, me parece uma boa pessoa, pena não poder dizer o mesmo de sua esposa...

Okiyama : Muito me agrada essa idéia Himura-san, devo acrescentar que és um rapaz de sorte por estar tão bem acompanhado, Kaoru é como uma neta para mim, cuide bem dela.

Kenshin : Tem a palavra de Sessha.

Certo, primeira fase completa, já ganhei o carisma do vovô, agora falta conquistar a avestruz... quer dizer, a sua encantadora esposa. Beijei-a a mão e olhei-a com um sorriso simpático. Não queria mais uma criatura mutante apaixonada por mim.

Kenshin : Sessha fica contente também em conhecer tão adorável senhora.

Ela ruborizou. Maravilha... Será que não sou capaz de conter meu irresistível charme? Malditos cabelos soltos.

Yukari : Bem... é muito gentil de sua parte.

Eu ia agraciar o cachorro mas ele latiu para mim de maneira raivosa. Minha vontade era socar a fuça do animal, mas não podia estragar tudo agora.

Kenshin : É um cachorrinho bem enérgico não.

Yukari : Finho gosta de brincar.

Então o nome dele era Finho? Mas que nome mas adorável para um bicho de quatro patas assassino devorador de homens.

Kaoru : Kenshin, estes são Soumaji Yukari-san e Soumaji Okiyama-san, os representantes da Sony no Japão.

Kenshin : Oro?

Eu... Eu... Eu apertei a mão do representante da SONY? Eu vou ter um treco agora, estou sentindo meu corpo petrificar! E se eu tivesse tropeçado e caído em cima dele? E se eu tivesse realmente socado o cachorro? E se eu sem querer chamasse a mulher dele de avestruz? Eu realmente estaria encrencado! Até no céu a gente usa aparelhos da Sony! Não viveria sem minha câmera digital!

Kaoru : Kenshin?

Misao : Você ta passando mal Himura?

Consegui reunir calma o suficiente para gaguejar um "não se preocupem".

Foi então que aconteceu... eu olhei para o colo da mulher e reparei que o pequeno monstrinho não se encontrava lá. Olhei em volta e não sei como, localizei o animal no meio da pista de dança, Yukari seguiu meu olhar e deparou-se com o bicho no meio daquele monte de pés frenéticos, e... sim... quase desfaleceu...

Yukari : MEU BICHINHO!

Enquanto Okiyama, Misao e Shinichi, socorriam a mulher que estava parcialmente desmaiada, eu instintivamente me precipitei em correr até a pista de dança a procura do animal, torcendo pra que os três fossem fortes o suficiente para segurar a gorda senhora, ou pelo menos espertos o suficiente para usar Aoshi como encosto. Kaoru me viu correndo e seguiu-me.

Kenshin : Não vai ajudar os outros?

Kaoru : Claro que não, meus braços podem se quebrar, além do mais, Finho simpatiza comigo, mas não com você.

Kenshin : Uma observação inteligente.

Estávamos já no meio da pista e o cão pareceu ter sumido milagrosamente, olhamos em volta procurando por alguma pista, quando essa pista alcançou meus ouvidos.

Mayuki : AH! Um Rato! Chuta ele Hatsu!

O acompanhante da jovem preparou-se para mandar uma bica no pobre bicho, que na verdade merecia. Eu gritei rapidamente, Acerta a Chaminé! Certo, eu não gritei isso, mas bem que gostaria.

Kenshin : É um Cachorro!

Mas era tarde demais. Só consegui acompanhar o trajeto do cachorro (ratazana) voador até o alto do telhado. Onde ele capotou algumas vezes antes de permanecer deitado zonzo. Infelizmente não caiu na chaminé.

Kaoru : Será que ele morreu?

Kenshin : Nem ouse ter essa idéia! Vamos!

Kaoru : Aonde?

Kenshin : Subir no telhado é claro.

Kaoru : E você pretende se transformar aqui? Sabe que é uma boa idéia! Afinal, é tão comum hoje em dia, anjos ruivos em pistas de dança, voando sobre telhados para resgatar cachorros mimados de madames metidas. Isso com certeza vai chegar aos ouvidos do FBI e você vai passar o resto da eternidade num tubo de ensaio gigante, sendo ou não uma figura cristã.

Kenshin : Você anda sofrendo muita influencia de Sessha, mas agradeço pelo sarcasmo.

Kaoru : Vamos dar a volta pelos fundos, lá ninguém nos verá.

E lá fomos nós, longe de pessoas e da possibilidade de eu encontrar com tubos de ensaio gigantes. Subimos discretamente no telhado e nos aproximamos furtivamente do cão que continuava deitado e imóvel.

Kaoru : Ainda acho que ele morreu.

Kenshin : Tentarei ignorar seu pensamento pessimista.

Ajoelhei perto do animal e aproximei minha mão devagar para capturar aquele corpo inerte. Foi quando ele olhou para mim e sorriu! Sim ele sorriu maldosamente, antes de fincar aqueles pequenos e afiados em minha mão, eu gritei um tanto abafado, e ergui a criatura que continuava pendurada em minha pele.

Kenshin : Kaoru, Sessha acha que ele está vivo... mas Sessha não se sente muito feliz por isso.

Kaoru : Não entendo por que... Dada a sua situação agradável. De qualquer maneira. Venha Finho! Vamos voltar para a sua mãe.

Talvez apenas para me humilhar, a criaturinha cabeçuda largou a minha pele e pulou para o colo de Kaoru, aninhando-se em seus braços enquanto eu a xingava mentalmente.

Kenshin : Você, tem mesmo jeito com animais.

Ela me respondeu sorrindo enquanto o maldito pulguento lhe lambia o rosto, eu olhei feio para o cachorro que sorriu malicioso. Maravilha, é uma conspiração mundial contra a minha pessoa.

Descemos do telhado e levamos o cão até a madame que já estava deitada na cama antes que a enfermeira chegasse com o soro. Mas no quarto só havia o casal, o cachorro e Shinichi que tentava pela quinta vez montar seu castelinho de cartas de dois andares. Misao e Aoshi haviam literalmente sumido. Para Aoshi isto e normal, mas Misao? Dá para ouvir sua voz a quilômetros de distância! E não creio que ela consiga ficar mais de 10 minutos sem usa-la. Kaoru olhou para mim, provavelmente pensando o mesmo. Fiz um sinal de desentendimento, e saímos disfarçadamente do quarto para procura-los pelas redondezas. Não demorou muito para que os encontrássemos. A cabeleira e a considerável altura o denunciou em um pequeno monte distante do agito não agitado da festa. Kaoru ia chamar por Misao, mas eu a parei, segurando-a pelo ombro. Pedi silêncio e nos escondemos no meio de alguns arbustos. Só espero que não tenha urtiga por aqui.

Ficamos observando os dois que pareciam estar simplesmente de pé olhando pro nada.

Misao : Aoshi...

Ora! Alguém resolveu se manifestar! E obviamente era Misao! Afinal, quem mais ali tem o incrível dom da fala?

Misao : Eu...

Nossa que nervosismo. Ela cruzou os dedos das mãos e ficou olhando o chão por um instante. Com certeza ia dizer algo muito importante, e é claro que ninguém tem a mínima idéia do que ela vai dizer. Finjam que não, é par dar o suspense.

Misao : Consegui fazer aquilo que você me ensinou...

O que? Como assim? Ele já ensinou essas coisas para ela? Que espécie de situação é essa? É Ano Novo e esses hentais ficam pensando em Kama Sutra? Isso é pecado sabia! Ainda mais para um anjo! Vou delatar Aoshi para o Saitou!

Aoshi : Conseguiu?

Incrível! Ele falou! Quer dizer que ele também aprendeu algo com Misao... Talvez essa garota faça um bem para Aoshi afinal...

Misao : Sim, eu queria que ficasse com este Tsuru (passarinho de origami), é meu primeiro, então não saiu perfeito.

Era um Tsuru... Um Tsuru! Viu! Era um inocente Tsuru! E vocês aí pensando besteira... Humanos hentais!

Aoshi pegou o pequeno passarinho laranja e observou-o analiticamente.

Aoshi : Ficou muito bom Misao.

Misao : Você acha?

Aoshi : Sim...

Ele deslizou sua mão pelo rosto de Misao, enquanto eu e Kaoru estávamos boquiabertos com as sucessíveis demonstrações de carinho. E... eu quase senti emoção na voz de meu amigo pensador! O Ano Novo é tão mágico!

Aoshi : Obrigado...

Kaoru me cutucou de leve com o cotovelo e cochichou...

Kaoru : Kenshin! Vamos indo, acho melhor deixar os dois sozinhos.

Eu deveria ir, mas seria tão interessante observar meu amigo agindo como uma pessoa normal, e não uma mutação sem expressão! De qualquer maneira, gostaria de curtir meu Ano Novo também, então segui Kaoru até uma parte mais exilada do sítio, onde havia uma visão privilegiada das estrelas. Estava quase na hora da virada do ano, Kaoru sentou-se na grama observando o céu, enquanto eu materializava meu arco e flecha prateado.

Kaoru : Não havia hora mais apropriada para você treinar sua mira?

Kenshin : Estas são flechas especiais, veja.

Mirei para o céu e atirei. A flecha voou alto, e quando chegou a uma certa altura, explodiu como fogos de artifício, sim, de onde vocês acham que vêem aqueles fogos sem explicação? E aquelas formas impossíveis de serem feitas por humanos? É tudo a gente, meu caro. Inclusive somos nós que fazemos suas chaves aparecerem milagrosamente, você ter aula vaga e um trabalhador chegar a presidência de um país... bem, isso foi um erro na verdade, mas também conta.

Kaoru olhou para o céu maravilha, eu alisei meu arco de prata, e apontei para ela.

Kenshin : Quer tentar?

Kaoru : Posso?

Kenshin : Venha, Sessha a ajuda.

Ela se posicionou ao meu lado e eu mostrei como se segura o arco. Passei minha mão por cima de seu ombro e a induzi a puxar a corda que segurava a flecha.

Kenshin : Agora mire, e atire.

Soltamos juntos. A flecha refez o movimento da outra e explodiu, fazendo o céu brilhar. Aquela luz refletia-se nos olhos de Kaoru, e isso me deixava enfeitiçado a ponto de não conseguir desviar meu olhar do dela.

Kaoru : Kenshin?

Ela me flagrou olhando para ela, e numa tentativa frustrante de disfarçar, arrumei novamente meu arco e flecha com minhas mãos trêmulas e lancei mais uma flecha, infelizmente essa não fez o mesmo movimento das outras. Voou em zigue-zague, bateu na antena parabólica, furou o cabelo de uma empresária, quase derrubou um avião e foi cair a alguns quilômetros dali. Logo depois ouvimos um mugido bovino ensurdecedor...

Eu estava pasmo com minha falta de mira, olhei na direção da flecha por longos minutos, até que Kaoru encostou a mão em meu ombro e suspirou.

Kaoru : Os OVNIS também são obra sua?

Sem pensar muito, respondi o óbvio.

Kenshin : Não, eles são o transporte público dos anjos ricos.

Kaoru : Nem vou perguntar sobre o seu transporte.

Eu não ouvi, uma brisa balançou levemente meus cabelos e eu vi que aquela tira de couro mofada servia para algo afinal. Mais que isso, a brisa me fez sentir o agradável cheiro de jasmim que minha amada tinha, eu podia sentir o seu calor, mas era como se eu não pudesse alcança-la, era como se só o que eu tivesse fosse a sua presença, que um dia provavelmente sumiria. Bem dramático isso, até para mim.

Kaoru : Você esta bem?

Ela encostou sua mão em meu rosto. Eu podia sentir a mão dela sobre minha pele, e fechei os olhos para poder sentir o calor. Sentir que ela estava ali, e tentar me convencer de que sempre estaria. Mas mesmo tentando ao máximo, eu ainda sentia um vazio ao vê-la tão distante. Puxei-a em um movimento repentino abraçando-a demoradamente com todas as minhas forças com cuidado para não machuca-la.

Eu queria continuar perto daquele calor, perto da pele dela, sentir seu corpo contra o meu, os cabelos acariciando minha pele. Queria continuar acordando e vendo aqueles olhos azuis por toda a eternidade. Será que se eu pedir de natal me concedem um milagre?

Afastei-me um pouco para que pudesse unir nossos lábios. Senti a boca dela abrindo e sua língua deslizando por entre meus lábios, encontrando com a minha, o beijo que começou tímido, foi se tornando ardente, possessivo para mim parecia uma necessidade, como respirar ou tomar guaraná. Só aquilo importava para mim naquele instante. Perdi o controle de minha magia, minhas asas se libertaram e meu poder fez a brisa rodar em círculos. Não me responsabilizo por tufões ou mortes trágicas.

O maldito ar se fez necessário de novo, e eu tive de me separar ofegante, olhando para os olhos de minha amada que num gesto totalmente confuso e sem nexo me empurrou fortemente fazendo com que eu caísse ao pé de um pequeno relevo. Mas que poético não? Além de confuso, minha bunda está dolorida.

Mas antes que eu pudesse reclamar de qualquer maneira, senti os lábios de Kaoru sobre os meus novamente, num beijo sedutor pois todo o corpo dela se encontrava junto ao meu. Eu podia sentir as batidas de seu coração contra o meu. E não continha o gemido cada vez que sua língua explorava mais profundamente minha boca, ou cada vez que seus lábios queimavam em meu pescoço.

Meu coração batia descompassado, e minha respiração estava ofegante, eu não agüentava mais. Troquei de posição afundei meu rosto em seus cabelos. Acariciei sua cintura por baixo do tecido e ouvi-a sussurrar em meu ouvido com a voz rouca.

Kaoru : Não me provoque.

Eu sorri com o comentário.

Kenshin : Foi você quem começou.

Uma resposta óbvia, se não fosse por eu tê-la beijado primeiro, mas esperava que ela tivesse esquecido este fato.

Kaoru : Como eu odeio esse seu jeito.

Kenshin : Odeia mesmo? Não é o que parece.

Olhei-a nos olhos, estávamos a milímetros de distância, a ponto de sentirmos a respiração um do outro.

Kaoru : Mas eu odeio, odeio por adorar o seu jeito. Odeio a mim mesma por me render tão fácil por seus olhos. Por... seus... beijos...

Os lábios se uniram novamente, mais calmos, mais românticos, mais poéticos isso sim. A verdade é que estava explodindo de alegria, ela ainda não disse exatamente "eu te amo" mas pelo menos bom de sedução já sou. Ótimo, meio caminho andado.

Estava começando a retomar meu controle próprio, o que era ótimo, já que sou um anjo e estava prestes a me relacionar com uma mortal. De qualquer maneira, nos deitamos na relva e ficamos a observar o resto dos fogos. Dava para ouvir as saudações de "Feliz Ano Novo", os copos de champanhe bateram todos ao mesmo tempo. Acabado os cumprimentos do começo do ano, o L'arc en Ciel aproveitou a deixa para tocar "Towa no Mirai", por sinal a letra era mais do que apropriada para a ocasião.

Kaoru : Feliz Ano Novo.

A voz de minha amada me despertou do transe que aquela música havia me proporcionado. Fitei-a aninhada em meus braços de olhos fechados e sussurrei.

Kenshin : Feliz Ano Novo Kaoru.

Kanashimi no naka de  
Yume wo dakishimeteta  
Doshaburi no ame ni  
Karada ga kogoete mo

_No meio da tristeza  
Eu me segurei sobre os meus sonhos  
Embora o meu corpo esteja congelado  
Pela chuva vertente_

**Dream... kokoro no honoo wa  
Nido to kesanai to**

_Sonho... que a chama do meu coração  
Não será extinguida novamente_

**Aoki sora yo, hateshinaki sora  
Hikari ga, soko ni aru kagiri  
Atsuku tsuyoku, ore-tachi wa ikite-yuku  
Ai wo kazashi mamoritai  
...towa no mirai**

_Céu azul! Céu interminável  
A luz está lá fora, ilimitada  
Apaixonadamente, fortemente, nós nos manteremos vivos  
Eu quero proteger o amor, para que ele adorne  
...o futuro eterno_

**Kizutsuite hito wa  
Uso wo oboeru kedo  
Afureru namida wa  
Kodomo no koro no mama**

_As pessoas que são feridas  
Lembram as mentiras, mas  
Minhas lágrimas transbordantes  
São as mesmas de quando eu era uma criança_

**Truth... jidai ga donna ni  
Tsumi ni yogorete mo**

_Verdade... A era está manchada  
Por tais pecados, mas_

**Aoki sora yo, sumiwataru sora  
Tsubasa no, aeta yume ga tobu  
Kaze ni mukai, ore-tachi no jounetsu ga  
Itsuka tsukuru rakuen wa  
...towa no mirai**

_Céu azul! Céu claro  
Asas desfraldantes, nossos sonhos irão voar  
Encarando o vento, nossa paixão  
Um dia irá construir um paraíso  
...o futuro eterno_

**Aoki sora yo, hateshinaki sora  
Hikari ga, soko ni aru kagiri  
Atsuku tsuyoku, ore-tachi wa ikite-yuku  
Ai wo kazashi mamoritai  
...towa no mirai**

_Céu azul! Céu interminável  
A luz está lá fora, ilimitada_

_Apaixonadamente, fortemente, nós nos manteremos vivos  
Eu quero proteger o amor, para que ele adorne  
...o futuro eterno_

**Aoki sora yo, towa wo utae**

_Céu azul! Cante o eterno_

Continua...

PAPO FURADO (gomen por copiar Watsuki-sensei) LEIAM

Olá pessoal! Bem, vocês devem estar pensando, "O que houve com a Mikazuki?" Bem eu estou viva! Bom né? Essa é a boa notícia! Agora vamos a má notícia.

Agradeço a todos que me consolaram quanto aos problemas de meu computador e realmente ele é um saco. Como já havia dito antes, não tava conseguindo instalar o MSN, então chamei um migo meu que é perito em MSN, mas nem ele conseguiu instalar aquela merda, comecei a suspeitar que meu pc continuava então chamei o técnico novamente. E sim, era esse o problema, ele foi formatado novamente, e finalmente não tem mais vírus algum! Yuhu! Certo, esta não é uma má notícia, essa é uma boa notícia. A má vem agora. Mesmo conseguindo tirar o vírus do meu pc, ainda não consigo instalar a porra do MSN! Eu odeio essa coisa! Eu preciso voltar a falar com o povo! Estou me sentindo solitária! Gah! Eu vou me matar! De qualquer maneira continuarei tentando, quem sabe um dia eu consiga instalar esse bagaço. Tenham fé! Eu consigo! Rezem por mim!

Bem, essa música no final, é uma das músicas mais lindas que eu já vi em toda a minha vida! Eu quase choro toda vez que ouço! Por favor, se você não leu a tradução, LEIA, de preferência com a música ao fundo. No Ano Novo de 2003 para 2004 essa foi a primeira música que eu ouvi. É muito linda e tem uma mensagem muito especial. Vou dedicar essa música a alguns amigos, primeiramente a KAORU e ao KENSHIN dos quais estou com uma maldita saudade. Queria dedica-la também a KAGOME-KUN e AKIRE. Muito obrigado vocês duas por me apoiarem! E por último as minhas amigas IZUMI e HIKARI, que devem estar dormindo agora, mas de qualquer maneira eu adoro essas loucas. Na verdade eu queria era por a lista de todos os nomes que me mandaram coments, mas ficaria meio estranho. Saibam que esta música vale para todos, leiam e pensem a respeito. É meu presente de Ano Novo (na fic)

Falemos um pouco sobre este capítulo, que com certeza foi um dos mais românticos que já escrevi. Realmente o final ficou muito bonitinho! Eu gostei muito! Espero que também tenham gostado. Muitos me perguntam se irei focar outros personagens. A resposta é : Sim. Mas como já disse. É o Kenshin quem narra a história, o que limita um pouco as possibilidades. Como puderam ver, para fazer a cena da "Entrega do Tsuru" entre Misao e Aoshi, eu tive que arrastar nosso Ken-san para a cena. De qualquer maneira, farei o máximo para satisfazer a todos os gostos. Quanto a Megumi e Sano. Bem... Depois da viagem (ou durante, ainda não me decidi) Kenshin vai ter de passar alguns dias no paraíso e esta será a minha oportunidade para mostrar mais a relação dos dois. Alguém mais reparou que o Sano esta agindo estranhamente? Bem, isso já dá uma pista!

Última nota, para aqueles que estão curiosos sobre meus projetos futuros, vou dizer apenas o nome de minha próxima fic (Atenção : O nome pode sofrer alteração daqui algum tempo) se chamará "Merda para você" sugestivo não? Calma, eu não me rebaixei, e nem estou pensando em terminar "Entre Asas e Olhos" ainda. Na verdade, esse título faz menção a uma expressão usada em teatros. "Merda" seria sorte na verdade. Bem, já dá pra ter mais ou menos uma idéia de como vai ser certo? Agora sem enrolação, vamos responder aos coments. (As respostas estão mais curtas pois respondi muita coisa nesse "Bate Papo" não liguem...)

Lady Kahoru : AEW! Não vou mentir para você, realmente adorei a sua idéia! Estava até pensando em coloca-la! Mas daí eu percebi que não ia bater exatamente bem com o fim que eu havia planejado, mas a To"mu" e ser o diabo é demais! Pode ter certeza que vou usar sim! E esta sua idéia me deu outra idéia, continue lendo e descobrirá qual é! (Olha o suspense) Obrigada por ter rezado por mim e por meu pc e se dependesse de mim, realmente a relação deles já teria avançado a muito tempo, mas sabe como é, os personagens criam vida! É impressionante... Bem, lhe contarei algo muito interessante. Sabe onde me surgem idéias? No banheiro! É impressionante como as coisas vêem quando você esta lá sentada sem nada para fazer. Muito obrigado pelo apoio e pelo review! Adorei ver você comentando! Até o próximo capítulo!

kagome : AEW MIGA! Sim, eu sei, realmente não aconteceu muita coisa, mas eu estou preparando o terreno, não vejo a hora de escrever sobre a viagem. Já tenho mil e uma idéias e espero que você goste delas! Pode deixar, não estou pensando em desistir da fic. Vou termina-la sim! É minha meta para 2005! EU SOU CAPAZ! Para isso precisarei de seu apoio, então peço que ME AJUDE! Obrigada pelo coment! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Beijus!

Akane Tendou : Não se esconda minha cara, eu não irei machuca-la, meu médico disse que já estou quase curada! Certo, isso não é verdade... De qualquer maneira muito obrigada por ter comentado! Quando pessoas novas resolvem comentar eu fico muito feliz mesmo! Bem, quanto ao Sano e a Megumi, esta explicado no Papo Furado lá em cima, e o Kenshin... bem, não creio que ele queira se encontrar com o Saitou, mas com certeza este encontro irá acontecer! Então você não perde por esperar! Espero mais coments seus! Adorei esse primeiro! Beijus!

Lan Ayath : AEW MIGA! Sim, vou tentar focar os dois um pouco mais, mas como já disse no "Papo Furado" é meio difícil com o Kenshin narrando, mas darei tudo de mim! Gostei do projeto de amarelão! É um nome criativo para o nosso querido amigo que não fez uma grande participação neste Ano Novo. E sim, ele vai junto. Afinal, preciso por um pouco de humor na viagem certo? E adoro causar confusões ciumentas! Espero que goste do que estou preparando para vocês e até o próximo capítulo!

Akire : (Mika se escondendo com medo de que Akire leia sua mente e descubra onde ela guarda o guaraná) Sim eu sei, eu sumi, Gomen! É tudo culpa desse meu pc retardado! Ele deveria ser preso! Bem, o Ano Novo esta aí, mas ele ainda não acabou! Surpresas ainda nos aguardam! E espero que você goste de cada uma delas! Muito obrigada pela idéia da viagem! Farei em sua homenagem situações bem inusitadas e alguns clichês nas fontes termais etc... Espero que curta bastante e comente para dizer o que achou OK? Beijão e muito obrigada!

Yoshino : SIM EU SEI! ELE É SEXY NÃO É? Eu também quase chorei no Rei Leão, o Simba falando "Papai, Papai" era tão fofo! Tão triste! Eu olharia as estrelas sim. As estrelas dos olhos violetas do Kenshin! Deus do céu, como ele é lindo! E de vermelho e preto fica mais lindo ainda! Sei lá, eu achei essas cores tão.. tão... ELE sabe? Se bem que eu preferia ele sem nada mesmo... (você não é a única hentai) O Iceberg do Aoshi já esta começando a ceder, espero quebrá-lo nesta viagem e ainda decidir a relação Ken e Kao. O Shinichi vai ficar pra titia mesmo... Não se preocupe eu não vou desistir da fic nunca, mais abaixo esta a explicação para tamanho desaparecimento. Espero que continue acompanhando e me emocionando com seus comentários (adoro lê-los) até a próxima miga!

Lili-chan : Olá! Sei como é isso, EU QUERO FÉRIAS! E meu micro também não pe um dos mais simpáticos... De qualquer maneira desejos sorte com o pc e com o cursinho. Vai prestar o que? Deixando isso de lado, fico feliz que você goste dos pensamentos do Kenshin, e da aparição do Aoshi, pois me esforcei muito para fazer estes detalhes, e adorei que você tenha gostado. Confusões rolam na fic inteira, mas com certeza essa viagem promete! Espero que continue acompanhando e muito obrigada pelo review!

Kenjutsu Komachi : OI MIGA! QUE SAUDADES! Ultimamente por culpa do meu maldito computador só entro em contato com você pelos coments! E o Kenshin que não comenta! Como tão vocês aí? Conte-me tudo! Bem, por aqui as coisas andam normais, por incrível que pareça não houve nenhuma chuva de meteoros essa semana e a algum tempo eu não vejo mais OVNIS (Excluindo minha professora de português). Brigadão pelo apoio! Sempre penso em vocês quando escrevo a fic! Fico pensando "Cara eles vão gostar disso" ou "Eles vão me matar por isso" de qualquer maneira espero que goste da viagem também! B-jão miga! E posta sua fic heim! VOCÊ DISSE QUE IA POSTAR!!!

Nati : OI MIGA! Tipow, se você quer saber mesmo, minha inspiração vem quando eu estou no banheiro, isso mesmo. Minhas melhores idéias surgem naquelas horas em que estamos sentados no vaso fazendo nossas necessidades, ou quando eu estou tomando banho. Poético não? Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pelo coment! Espero ver você na lista muitas vezes mais e torça para que eu tenha uma diarréia e escreva rápido! Beijus!

Mistr3ss : Eu sei, dá muito dó quando ela fica com raiva. Mas até que eu to achando as reconciliações deles rápidas demais! Na próxima vou demorar um pouco. Se bem que é uma tortura quando o casal principal fica separado, mas seria uma ótima oportunidade para o Kenshin atingir o Nirvana supremo! Adorei saber que você gostou tanto da fic que a leu em um dia! Espero que volte a comentar, e diga mais vezes as partes que você gosta. Assim posso me esforçar mais nelas! Beijão para você! E muito obrigado mesmo!

Hina : AEW! Tenho uma explicação lógica para as loucuras da fic. A autora é uma louca também. Mas é preciso elou-crescer aquele necessário para se fazer uma boa história! Espero que realmente continue acompanhando e me dando forças para continuar! Os pensamentos do Kenshin realmente são a parte favorita de muita gente. Me esforçarei mais neles para agradar a vocês! Espero que volte a comentar! Gostei muito do seu review! Beijus!

A.S.N.S.H : Aew Miga! Então, a fic que eu te passei estava sendo postado por uma amiga minha que a estava traduzindo. Mas de repente ela resolveu tira-la do site, para postar todos os capítulos de uma vez. Desculpe por ter feito você procurar, eu não sabia que ela tinha tirado. Bem, de qualquer maneira, ela também esta escrevendo um drama de Anna e Yoh. Se ela postar eu te aviso! Obrigada por me apoiar, e por apoiar o nosso fã clube! O povo brasileiro lhe agradece! Beijus!

Rafinha Himura Li : AEW! Gah! Assim você me deixa encabulada! Mas que bom que estejam tão bem juntos! Espero novidades! Estou torcendo para que seu computador resolva funcionar! Pois assim poderei ler os seus comentários e reanimar minha inspiração! Muito obrigada mesmo por estar ao meu lado nessa fic! Mande um beijo para o Kenshin e diga que peço desculpas por tê-lo deixado encabulado, mas é realmente muito fofo o jeito que ele escreve e o jeito que você escreve sobre ele! Beijus para você e até a próxima!

Tutuzinha : SEJA BEM VINDA a seção de resposta aos comentários! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic e que esteja se divertindo lendo-a. Vamos! Me diga as partes que mais gostou! Farei o máximo para torna-las mais presentes! Espero ver seu nome mais vezes nessa lista e principalmente que você se divirta cada vez mais! Beijão e até o próximo capítulo!

Dark Nika : Mika respondendo para Nika. Fico muito alegre com seus elogios! Espero que se divirta cada vez mais. E minha fic não é lá grande coisa! Todo mundo pode fazer uma igual! Vamos! Vai nessa garota! Você é capaz! Farei o máximo para não demorar, se você fizer o máximo para se inspirar combinado!? Até a próxima! Muito Obrigado!

Kagome-kun : Visitei seu flog miga! Muito tudo de bom! Deixei um comentário! As fotos são todas lindas, maravilhosas! Onde você arranja aqueles doujinshis? E aquelas frases! Cara, são demais! Queria pedir permissão para cola-las no meu caderno, você deixa? Pode deixar que eu ponho créditos! =) Bem, o Sano realmente estava agindo de forma suspeita, logo logo você saberá porque. Sim, eu sei, o Gnomo ponhoca! Ele me emprestou uma graninha uma vez! Espero que o casamento com a branca de Neve esteja indo bem (Não eram duendes? Bah! Agora são gnomos...) NÃO SE REBAIXE! Minha fic realmente não é melhor que a sua! Pelo contrário, suas situações são incrivelmente inusitadas! Você tem muito talento! Estou louca para ver a continuação! Atualiza seu flog, pois estou adorando suas imagens e mensagens, são realmente muito lindas! Beijão e muito obrigado por TUDO! Até a próxima!

Érika : Oi Amiga! Você não é a única que gosta dos comentários filosóficos do Kenshin, 90% gostam, por isso tento me esforçar bastante neles. Espero que esteja gostando! Bem, meu MSN é , mas no momento estou sem o meu MSN e entro pelo computador das minhas amigas, de qualquer maneira me esforçarei para que consiga conversar com você, pois parece ser muito simpática! Nos vemos no MSN então! E continue comentando! Beijus!

Polly-chan : Saudações amiga Polly! Como é bom ver você aqui na seção de coments! Fico feliz que goste das situações em que ponho nossos dois pombinhos, e... talvez... quem sabe... é possível que eu faça algo rolar também com o Buda Jr. E a Misao... a quem estou querendo enganar, é claro que sim! Esse casal é tão fofo! Mas não conta pra ninguém heim! Será um segredo só nosso, e de todos que resolverem ler esta resposta! Beijus para você! Espero que continue acompanhando! Até mais!

Rach Snape : Isso mesmo! Deixe um review! Contribua para o desenrolar e a criatividade da autora! É isso aí! Farei o máximo para conseguir enfocar mais Misao/Aoshi, espero que goste! E Sano/Megumi... sim é claro! Nessa viagem Kenshin terá uma surpresa em relação a esses dois! Então aguarde! Muito obrigada pelo coment! Gostei mesmo! Até o próximo capítulo!

LaDy-KaHoRu : Olá! Ah, mas ficou tão bunitinhu ele de anjinho! Imagina o Kenshin com Asas, ficou taum fofo, num ficou? Adorei você ter comentado, espero te ver por aqui mais vezes! Obrigada por ter me desejado sorte, eu ando precisando mesmo... E o Shinichi? Bem, na verdade ele é bem bobinho mesmo, mas quem sabe ele faz um revolução, é possível! Beijus pra você e até o próximo capítulo!

Juli-chan : Oi Garota!!! Obrigada pelo review! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Pode deixar que não desistirei da fic! Mas precisarei do apoio de vocês! Então espero que me ajudem! Obrigada por tudo! Beijão e até o próximo capítulo!

Aew povo, foi mal pela demora eu devia ter postado três dias atrás mas eu esqueci o disquete na casa de uma amiga, e a versão que tava aqui em casa, tava sem as respostas pros comentários! Me perdoem!

**CHEGAMOS AOS 100 COMENTS!!! E EU TENHO UMA SURPRESA PARA VOCÊS!!! SIM!!! UM PRESENTE DE 100 COMENTS!!! JAH ESTOU COMEÇANDO A FAZÊ-LO!!! DEPOIS VOU MANDAR POR E-MAIL PARA TODOS VOCÊS!!! AGUARDEM!!!**

**CONTINUEM COMENTANDO PLEASE!!! E ME PERDOEM!!!**

**BEIJUS!!!**

**MIKAZUKI **


	15. As Origens do Basquete são os cabelos

Dedico este capítulo a Giselle Vieira que depois de muito tempo sem surgir na sessão de coments, finalmente retornou a ativa! Beijus Giselle!

**Disclaimer : **Rurouni Kenshin ainda não é meu, como eu já disse meus últimos planos vem sendo um total fracasso, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá desistir! É claro que não! Meu terceiro plano já está em ação! Neste exato momento meu mais recente contratado, o Diabo da Tasmânia esta a caminho de se encontrar com o agente que esta levando as cópias das patentes de RK pela fronteira do Paraguai, ele tem ordens de comer o agente e trazer as patentes para mim! Então finalmente, RK Será meu!

Cinco minutos depois a campainha tocou e Mikazuki se deparou com Taz trazendo o agente bonitão arrebentado no colo e com pedaços de papel no rosto...

OK, Talvez ele não tenha entendido muito bem as ordens, mas pelo menos até o próximo plano eu tenho uma companhia agradável, não acham?

Olhar malicioso para o agente, que instantaneamente retribui

Vamos a fic :

Mesmo contra a minha vontade, tivemos de voltar para a festa que parecia bem mais animada que no início, na verdade ela estava **bem** mais animada que no início. A senhora Yukari já estava contente com seu animal no colo. Nossa, como aquele cão era feio! Era a prova de que alguns seres nascem do avesso. De qualquer maneira, voltamos a festa e encontramos com Shinichi que fazia companhia a "bela" senhora.

Shinichi : Kaoru-chan! Onde vocês estavam? Sumiram a algum tempo atrás.

Nem te conto meu caro. Tem certeza de que você quer saber? Aviso que preferirá dormir esta noite sem essa informação.

Kaoru : Nós fomos...

Kenshin : Salvar um garotinho que estava preso no celeiro assombrado. Os fantasmas haviam dominado o lugar e nós tivemos de fazer um ritual para expulsar os espíritos.

Himura, você precisa ser internado! Olha as coisas que você inventa meu caro! Mesmo um abajur como este suricate super desenvolvido nunca acreditaria em algo assim!

Shinichi : Deveriam ter me chamado, fiz um curso com o padre de meu bairro.

Retiro o que disse, certos seres são muito esquisitos, muito esquisitos mesmo...

Kaoru : Da próxima vez prometemos chamá-lo!

Sorrimos amarelo. Ele sorriu de volta e depois fez uma expressão pensativa.

Shinichi : Mas esperem um pouco. Não há nenhum celeiro ou garoto nesta fazenda.

Uma fazenda sem celeiro? Como assim? Em todas as fazendas de filmes há um celeiro, esta não deveria ser exceção! Mas espere um momento... Para que exatamente serve um celeiro? Um dos mistérios do universo.

Kenshin : Não há? Estranho...

Shinichi : É exatamente o que estava pensando. Creio que seja um fenômeno sobrenatural.

Kaoru : Meu Deus Shinichi-kun, como você é esperto!

Opa! Vai pro Show do Milhão essa criança! Um ser extremamente super dotado, com uma capacidade mental elevada!

Shinichi : Um dia pesquisarei isso mais a fundo. Vou pegar um pouco de Guaraná, volto já.

Observei-o se afastando, incrédulo. Virei para Kaoru apontando para a criatura amarela.

Kenshin : E-Ele acreditou...

Kaoru : Isso sim foi um fenômeno sobrenatural...

Senti uma aura atrás de mim e virei-me dando de cara com... algo grande, branco, com a parte de cima amarela e dois pontos azuis. Não, não era o fantasma do qual Shinichi se referia. Era Aoshi. Mas como não estava preparado para sua súbita aparição, assustei-me recuando alguns passos. È impressionante como na vida as coisas simplesmente vão acontecendo, atos sucessivos que alguns chamariam de coincidência. Eu chamaria de maldição... O que estou tentando dizer, é que de todas as horas, segundos e minutos disponíveis, Shinichi foi escolher exatamente "aquele" exato instante para resolver derrubar seu copo de guaraná. E o guaraná de todos os pés da sala resolveu cair bem em baixo dos meus. Nada contra guaranás, mas aquele em especial me irritou muito.

Agora vejamos. Com a experiência que vocês com certeza já tem sobre a minha vida, devem ter pelo menos "chutado" o que acontecerá agora. Não, eu não caí em cima de Kaoru, isto com certeza teria sido muito mais agradável. O que aconteceu comigo foi muito menos prazeroso. Eu escorreguei para traz e tentei me agarrar na primeira coisa a minha frente, que por ironia do destino era a toalha da mesa de Ponche. A tigela com o líquido avermelhado voou pela sala respingando na maioria dos presentes até cair na cabeça de Yukari-san, que não deve ter ficado muito feliz com a cara rosada. Ela tentou tirar o pote da cabeça que tinha grudado, e acabou arrancando os próprios cabelos. Ah! Era uma peruca! Que coisa maravilhosa! Mais um mistério revelado. Com o susto de encontrar seus cabelos conservados dentro da vasilha, ela gritou e ergueu os braços onde estava o projeto de doninha (cão), tal projeto voou por sobre as dezenas de cabeças até cair bem na cara de uma grã fina que estava distraída tomando seu vinho. A Senhora começou a gritar desesperada que havia um rato em seu rosto, mais que depressa seu provável acompanhante pegou o primeiro utensílio a seu alcance, o frango assado, e bateu sucessivas vezes no cão, fazendo o jantar se despedaçar. Por fim, o animal caiu desmaiado.

Ficamos todos em silêncio observando o animal que parecia ainda respirar, ou quase isso. Yukari-san quase tendo um enfarte ao ver seu "bebê" estatelado no chão. Depois disso não houve mais clima para nenhum tipo de festa. A ambulância veterinária foi chamada para socorrer o cachorro e possivelmente a dona dele, que quase foi levada por engano confundida com uma avestruz obesa.

Misao iria dormir na casa de Kaoru, pois amanhã cedo partiríamos para nossa viagem. O Tour Misao na verdade. Aoshi também iria junto de enfeite. Então entramos todos no mesmo carro. Eu segurei firme a direção e me dirigi para a saída. Desde a aventura do Totó, estávamos envolvidos por um constante silêncio. Passei o portão de saída e encostei o carro a alguns metros em baixo de uma árvore. Estávamos todos como estátuas olhando para frente até que desatamos a rir incontrolavelmente, menos a "estátua" que permanecia impassível como sempre. Eu e Kaoru soltávamos gargalhadas e mais gargalhadas, Misao já rolava no banco de tanto rir e quase destravou a porta. Shinichi provou que além de Mico, também é Hiena. E Aoshi... bem... ele é o Aoshi, o que vocês querem?

Misao : Himura, só você mesmo para conseguir tal feito.

Kaoru : Nunca imaginei que esta noite seria tão... estranha!

Misao : Biografia de Himura Kenshin, capítulo 1 - O Vôo do Cachorro, nome poético, conteúdo patético!

Ignorarei esta afirmação de qualquer maneira.

Shinichi : Capítulo 2 - A Peruca da Velha, mistérios revelados por uma tigela de ponche!

Gostaria de não ignorar essa afirmação, mas foi preciso também. Rimos por mais alguns minutos, tempo suficiente para que eu recobrasse a razão e tivesse condições de dirigir. Entre brincadeiras e piadas sobre o ocorrido na festa chegamos à mansão dos Kamya. Parei o carro na garagem e descemos todos exaustos. Esse Ano novo com certeza foi inesquecível.

Nossas malas já estavam prontas e Tae já as havia colocado no andar térreo. Não conversamos muito somente dissemos "boa noite" e subimos para que pudéssemos dormir. Eu já ia entrar no quarto de Kaoru como sempre, quando ela me parou e apontou o quarto ao lado. Eu não entendi exatamente porque, mas ela parecia me pedir que entrasse nele. Mesmo meio confuso entrei e fechei a porta, fiquei atento ao barulho dos quartos vizinhos, quando ouvi todas as portas fecharem tranquei a minha por dentro e atravessei a parede entrando no quarto de Kaoru.

Encontrei-a se trocando de costas para mim, e fiquei paralisado pensando "Essas coisas só acontecem comigo", qualquer homem com o mínimo de pudor cobriria os olhos e fugiria embaraçado, já qualquer homem com o mínimo de masculinidade se esconderia e ficaria observando. Eu tenho o mínimo de pudor e de masculinidade, por isso fiquei exatamente no meio termo. Armazenando com os olhos cada curva da mulher a minha frente, tão concentrado que nem percebi quando esta se virou e percebendo minha presença gritou e tacou o banco de ferro da penteadeira contra a minha face.

Kenshin : Oro!

Cai no chão com o nariz sangrando (pela pancada e por outras coisas) e um galo enorme na cabeça. Ainda parcialmente consciente ouvi a voz de Misao no quarto ao lado.

Misao : Kaoru? Está tudo bem aí?

Kaoru : Ãhn... Sim Misao, só tive a impressão de ter visto uma barata. Uma maldita barata, tarada, intrometida, feia, gorda e ruiva!

Misao : Ruiva?

Kaoru : Sim, felizmente foi só uma ilusão.

Misao : Está bem então.

Eu ainda sentia meus olhos girando em alguns segundos recobrei minha consciência e percebi que Kaoru já vestia uma camisola, bem, não era bem uma camisola. Sabe aquelas camisetas ENORMES de propaganda de partido político, que não prestam nem pra pano de chão, mas são ótimas para dormir? É destas coisas que estamos falando.

Alguns diriam que isso é a coisa mais "quebra tesão" que existe depois do pão de forma. Mas para mim ela estava incrivelmente sexy com aquelas mangas curtas até os cotovelos, sem contar que o negócio batia um pouco acima dos joelhos. Bem, como estamos sozinhos eu resolvi voltar a minha forma angelical, é mais confortável, apesar das asas serem um problema.

Atenção Himura! Primeira noite do Ano, tem que começar bem! Encarnar "James Bond"!

Abracei-a pela cintura e a trousse completamente junto de meu corpo, encostei meu rosto no seu, sentindo-o quente. Beijei de leve seu pescoço, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Kenshin : Desculpe ter invadido assim, mas Sessha sentiu sua falta.

Ela fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes, provavelmente tentando se controlar para não arrancar meu pescoço fora com a simples lembrança do "acidente". Se estivesse em meu juízo normal teria fugido dali o mais rápido possível, mas minha encarnação em "007" e o perfume que ela tinha me deixaram preso.

Kaoru : Maldito pervertido, da próxima vez que ficar me olhando não será só o banco que voará de encontro a seu nariz, mas metade de meus pertences capazes de te ferir. Inclusive a moto-serra elétrica de meu pai.

Kenshin : Um forte argumento, principalmente a parte da moto-serra.

Kaoru : Deveria ter no mínimo se virado.

Kenshin : Sessha...

Virei-a de frente para mim para envolve-la entre meus braços acariciando seus cabelos.

Kenshin : ...Ficou hipnotizado com sua beleza. O anjos também merecem o céu não?

Kaoru : Verá o inferno se isso se repetir...

Confesso... Isso me pegou de surpresa. Fiquei petrificado enquanto ela passava por mim para deixar o colar de diamante dentro do porta-jóias da cômoda. Encostei-me na parede com cara de "oro" esperando até que minha mente se recuperasse do "fora" sofrido.

Kaoru : Vocês homens são muito fáceis de se manipular, não podem ver um rabo de saia que já se entregam. Se bem que ainda não tenho certeza se você se enquadra no requisito "homem". Afinal, por acaso anjos têm sexo?

Não só tem sexo, como fazem minha filha, mas guardarei esta resposta por um tempo e me concentrarei no resto da frase que humilhava toda a bendita célula de testosterona em meu corpo.

Kenshin : Não é verdade, Sessha tem controle e orgulho próprio!

Kaoru : Orgulho talvez, mas o controle é contestável...

Ela respondeu sem nem ao menos se virar, isso esta se tornando uma guerra!

Kenshin : Esta bem então! Teste Sessha!

Kaoru : Mesmo que eu o fizesse, você sairia ganhando com os dois resultados. De que adiantaria?

Nisso ela tem razão... Que droga! Odeio quando ela tem razão!

Kenshin : Seria interessante para você também.

Ela cruzou os braços pensativa. Talvez minha provocação tenha dado certo. Suspirou e virou-se. Aproximou-se em passos lentos, e agarrou a gola de minha roupa.

Kaoru : Tudo bem, me convenceu.

Puxou-me com força, colando seus lábios aos meus com voracidade, de um jeito que eu nunca tinha experimentado. Fiquei surpreso com tamanha malícia e erotismo. Deveriam prender essa mulher. Ao meu lado de preferência. Não continha o gemido a cada toque mais ousado da língua dela na minha. Fui prensado contra a parede, parece que invertemos os papéis, quer dizer, normalmente em filmes americanos é o mocinho que prensa a mocinha na parede, certo? Que se dane! Estamos no Japão!

Senti minhas pernas enfraquecerem, Céus, isso não é certo! Ela é que deveria se derreter por mim, não o contrário! Maldita revolução feminina! Subitamente o beijo cessou, apesar disso a excitação que ele provocara teimava em permanecer. Eu queria mais, de qualquer maneira. Tentei me aproximar para beija-la novamente, mas fui parado por uma mão em meus lábios.

Kaoru : Eu disse, vocês não tem auto-controle.

... Eu perdi a aposta... MALDIÇÃO! Ela tinha razão! Que droga! Eu esqueci completamente que isto era um maldito teste! Eu caí direitinho! Eu sou mais burro que o Sanosuke! Tudo bem, acalme-se, sem exagero.

Kenshin : Você é realmente... a pessoa mais... incrível e irritante que eu já conheci.

Kaoru : Perceba que "incrível" e "irritante" são praticamente antônimos.

Vou me tacar pela janela depois dessa... Retornei a terra após uma pequena viajem e neste momento percebi que Kaoru estava desabotoando a minha blusa. Estas coisas acontecem rápido né? Espere um pouco... COMO ASSIM? O que está acontecendo aqui?

Kenshin : K-kaoru, o que esta fazendo?

Se quiser continuar pode, eu só quero o motivo mesmo...

Kaoru : Fique quieto.

Kenshin : K-Kaoru, nós n-não...

Kaoru : Sumiu!

Heim? O que sumiu? Não sumiu não! Eu tenho certeza que esta aí! É que você não desceu o zíper da ca...

Kaoru : O machucado sumiu! Eu não tinha percebido!

Himura hentai...

Kenshin : Ah! Er... Nós nos curamos mais rápido que os humanos... é... é isso!

Kaoru : Ah claro, como não pensei nisso antes? Você não é humano. Eu sempre esqueço. Culpa do seu cabelo, se fosse loiro eu lembraria mais facilmente.

Ela quer me jogar no inferno em terra mesmo... E daí que meu cabelo é ruivo? Que preconceito é esse? Pelo menos eu chamo a atenção! Minha mãe nunca me perdeu no escuro! Os loiros que deveriam ser vítimas de preconceito. São burros! Isso é conhecimento geral! Milhares de piadas não podem estar erradas! Aposto que nunca ouviu nada do tipo "Por que o ruivo atravessou a rua?", mas quantas vezes já ouviu "Por que a galinha atravessou a rua?"? E se me permite fazer uma observação, o Sano (galinha) é loiro!

Isso é realmente revoltante! Note que nenhum loiro é normal! O Aoshi é praticamente uma caixa de sapato, você só não joga fora porque alimenta a ilusão de que provavelmente algum dia ela terá alguma utilidade extra, além de guardar seus sapatos que nunca estão guardados.

O "menino das gramas de ouro" é a criatura mais burra e ignorante que eu já conheci, só não ganha do Sano porque nunca tentou dar descarga na própria cabeça visando encontrar o mundo fantástico para o qual todos os peixinhos mortos vão. (Ele ainda não superou a perda do Peixonildo)

E o Sano... bem, o Sano é o Sano! Necessita de explicações?

Kaoru : Kenshin, eu entendo que você goste de entrar em nirvana, mas poderia escolher outra hora? Temos que dormir cedo hoje, amanhã acordaremos as sete da manhã para chegarmos mais cedo a Kyoto.

Quer dizer que nossa primeira parada é Kyoto? Ótimo, ouvi dizer que lá há ótimas fontes termais. Será que há banho misto também? Essa seria uma ótima oportunidade para tentar novamente conquistar Kaoru. É por isso que amaldiçôo o século XXI na época de minha mãe se um homem queria conquistar uma mulher ele batia com um cacete na cabeça dela depois a arrastava pelos cabelos. E acreditem, elas ficavam caidinhas por isso... consciente ou inconscientemente.... Agora tudo é mais complicado!

nota da Izumi (amiga da Mikazuki, sim, ela brotou!): na época da mãe dele??? Quem é a mãe dele??? A Vilma????nota2: é ruiva...

Seremos três homens com duas mulheres um terá de sobrar... Sinto muito pelo Shinichi, mas apesar de ser um vaso, Aoshi é meu companheiro de trabalho, a Misao é dele. Quanto a Kaoru, é melhor ele tirar qualquer idéia da cabeça se não quiser fazer parte da coluna de falecimentos do Tokyo News. Então ele vai ficar para a titia mesmo...

Mas pensando melhor... Será que realmente Aoshi e Misao tem alguma coisa a mais? Quer dizer, será que Aoshi finalmente resolveu se decidir na vida e virar um homem normal? Ou pelo menos quase isso... Se bem que Misao vai precisar de um banquinho para beijar o pequeno poste... Ei! Este pode ser meu presente de casamento e...

Kaoru : Kenshin! Nós precisamos dormir cedo!

Bom dia amiguinho! Himura Kenshin voltando a Terra depois de alguns momentos de reflexão!

Kenshin : Mas Kaoru, já são cinco da manhã! Se for para dormir duas horas é melhor não dormir mesmo e descansar no carro...

Kaoru : Ótima idéia Einstein, e o que vamos ficar fazendo durante estas duas horas?

Pergunta sugestiva...

Kenshin : Sessha pode te apresentar algumas sugestões...

Eu não estava tentando seduzi-la na verdade, foi uma frase ingênua, estava pensando na verdade no jogo das varetas, tênis, peteca, jogos de cartas, xadrez, damas, mas como não havia pensado muito, minha fala se tornou um tanto maliciosa.

Kaoru : O que quer dizer com isso?

Ela me lançou um olhar do tipo "maldito hentai", e eu respondi com meu habitual sorriso fazendo com que ela corasse um pouco, só não sei se de raiva ou vergonha mesmo...

Kenshin : Sessha quer dizer que te desafia para uma partida amigável de basquete...

Kaoru : Por que logo basquete? De todos os jogos do mundo por que o basquete?

A bola é vermelha...

Kenshin : Porque é um jogo que podemos jogar de igual para igual, você me venceria fácil no xadrez, e Sessha ganharia no tênis.

Kaoru : Não tenho tanta certeza de que me ganharia no tênis... mas vou te deixar com essa ilusão momentânea.

Fiz surgir a bola de basquete com minha magia e girei-a no dedo.

Kenshin : Aceita o desafio ou não?

Foi quando uma rajada de vento passou por mim e a bola já não se encontrava em meu dedo, nem Kaoru em minha frente.

Kaoru : Claro que aceito.

A voz veio de trás de mim, eu me virei e lá estava ela segurando a bola com cara de "vamos nessa babaca", acho que acabei me dando mal na escolha do jogo...

Kaoru : Nos tele-transporte para a quadra interna, fica no sub solo.

Eles têm uma quadra interna... Alguém de vocês também tem uma quadra interna dentro de casa? E uma Ferrari na garagem? O QUE? Ninguém? Eu entendo, a inflação esta acabando com os poucos milionários...

Segundos depois estávamos na "quadra interna", mas tudo estava muito escuro, foi quando ouvi o som de palmas e os holofotes se acenderam revelando um grande quadra com duas cestas, dois gols e armações para rede, uma grande arquibancada com muitas cadeiras, no mínimo umas mil e pouco. Monitores no teto, e uma cabine de narrador do lado direito. Eu fui transportado para o Space Jam!

Meu primeiro pensamento foi "Caraca, eu tô em Athenas!"

Kaoru : E então? Vamos jogar ou não?

Virei-me recuperando o meu estado normal, e sorri-lhe gentilmente.

Kenshin : Se pretender jogar de camisola... Na verdade Sessha não tem objeções...

Kaoru : Himura...

Nossa, que olhar assassino, agora sim que eu não ganho este jogo...

Mais do que depressa alterei nossas roupas para blusas e shorts, nada mais normal e esportivo. Encarei-a sorridente, e fiz sinal para que tentasse passar pela minha marcação. Por um segundo vi um sorriso malicioso brotar em seus lábios, digo um segundo porque no segundo seguinte ela já não estava na minha frente e a bola já estava dentro da cesta.

Kenshin : Oro?

Kaoru : Se me desafiou, pelo menos jogue sério...

Kenshin : Mas Sessha esta jogando sério!

Kaoru : Tente furar a marcação então, talvez você seja melhor no ataque...

Ela me passou a bola e eu comecei a quica-la no chão visando meu objetivo, a cesta... Se ela acha que sou tão ruim no ataque quanto na defesa, terá uma grande surpresa. Avancei confiante e quando encarei o bloqueio, girei os calcanhares driblando-o lindamente na minha opinião, mais do que depressa encestei a bola gritando vitorioso.

Kenshin : Ahá!

Kaoru : Pura sorte. Duvido que consiga de novo!

Kenshin : Isso é um desafio?

Kaoru : Encare como quiser.

Kenshin : O que Sessha ganha se conseguir?

Kaoru : Faremos uma aposta, se eu ganhar, você terá que fazer tudo o que eu mandar por 3 dias, e se você ganhar eu faço, o que acha?

Minha mente voou, voou longe mesmo! Até que poderia ser um bom trato afinal.

Kenshin : Apostado!

Quais são as chances de eu perder afinal? Quer dizer... ela é tão ruim na defesa quanto eu! Deus é realmente Pai por me dar esta oportunidade de tê-la como minha escrava por três dias! Ei! Seus hentais! Não pensem besteiras! Eu sou um anjo! Um anjo meio fora da linha, mas mesmo assim um anjo...

Peguei a bola entre minhas mãos e observei o único obstáculo que me separava da cesta. Kaoru parecia não estar nem aí... Até parece que eu não sou um desafio! Eu ouvia o som da bola batendo e a adrenalina correndo por minhas veias, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais intenso, o meu desejo era simplesmente acertar a cesta.

Dei os primeiros paços e depois disparei, correndo, a bola acompanhava meu ritmo, batendo fortemente no chão. Encarei o bloqueio tive que parar por um momento para dribla-lo e ali estava ela! A brecha! Kaoru abriu uma brecha e eu não vou desperdiça-la!

Mas foi exatamente neste momento, que a bola... sumiu! Antes as coisas brotaram, agora elas somem! Minha surpresa foi tanta que perdi o equilíbrio caindo para frente e limpando o chão com o rosto, até bater a cabeça no suporte da cesta.

Kenshin : Oro!?

Levantei-me rapidamente com a cabeça sangrando e olhei para trás. Kaoru segurava a bola vitoriosa, jogou-a para cima e fez uma cesta de três pontos, como estava bem embaixo da cesta a bola caiu em minha cabeça fazendo eu encontrar novamente com meu amigo chão, e marca-lo com o sangue de meu nariz. Isto esta se tornando repetitivo...

Kenshin : M-mas c-como você...

Kaoru : Você não achou mesmo que eu fosse tão ruim na defesa achou? Era só para que você caísse no meu plano de tê-lo como escravo...

Um sorriso vitorioso e malicioso surgiu em minha face por alguns segundos.

Kenshin : E por que exatamente você queria Sessha como escravo?

Ela ficou vermelha e olhou para o chão.

Kaoru : É que...

Estava ansioso pela resposta, esbugalhei os olhos e um sorriso maroto surgiu em minha face, enquanto eu me inclinava para escutar melhor.

Kaoru : 200 pares de sapatos precisam ser limpos de alguma maneira, certo?

Kenshin : Oro?!

Então era isso? Sapatos? Limpar sapatos? Não era nada mais profundo que a necessidade de uma empregada? Senti-me rebaixado agora. A visão que tinha de meu estado de espírito era eu de quatro no escuro, desolado, com um holofote de teatro focalizado em mim. Bem dramático mesmo, mas verdadeiro...

Kaoru : Estou brincando...

Levantei meu rosto para encara-la agachada a minha frente fazendo carinho em meu cabelo, sorrindo daquele jeito que sempre que me faz corar.

Kaoru : Meus motivos são menos nazistas. Mas não tenho a obrigação de contá-los a você!

Esta última frase me pareceu um tanto nazista, mas isso não vem ao caso...

Kaoru : De qualquer maneira...

Observei-a enquanto se levantava, levantei-me um pouco depois a olhando nos olhos tentando disfarçar a dor e o sangue que escorria de minha cabeça ainda não completamente curada...

Kaoru : ...A sua idéia de jogar basquete para passar o tempo não deu muito certo, acho que só se passou meia hora até agora...

Kenshin : Sessha esta aberto a sugestões.

Apesar de temer SUAS sugestões...

Kaoru : Vamos dar uma volta pelo jardim então... É meio clichê, mas nada melhor para passar o tempo.

Realmente é bem clichê, mas inúmeros filmes americanos não podem estar errados. E num piscar de olhos nós estávamos na entrada da grande mansão, perto dos dois chafarizes de anjinhos PELADOS... Que pornografia explicita mais sugestiva...

Kaoru : As semelhanças são bem remotas. Nunca mais contratarei o escultor...

Kenshin : Oro?

Kaoru : O escultor dos anjinhos do chafariz. Agora que conheci um de verdade, percebo que anjos são bem diferentes do que eu imaginava. Mandarei fazer novos! Quer ser o modelo?

Kenshin : Para ficar nu na frente de um cara de pincel que estará reproduzindo você nos mais ínfimos detalhes para depois ser exposto em seu quintal? Não obrigada... Peça para o Aoshi.

Ela abafou uma risada.

Kaoru : Aoshi já é uma estátua, seria mais fácil contrata-lo.

Eu ri alto da observação, não podia discordar, realmente Aoshi não precisaria ser reconstituído em uma estátua, ele já é uma.

Kenshin : Neste ponto concordamos.

Algo lhe chamou a atenção, fazendo com que ela virasse o rosto para o lado.

Kaoru : Kenshin, veja!

Eu segui a direção em que seu dedo apontava e deparei-me com um objeto distante luminoso.

Kaoru : É a torre de Tókio! Quando era pequena meu pai quis me levar até o topo, mas eu tinha medo de altura...

Kenshin : E agora não tem mais?

Kaoru : Perdi quando você me agarrou contra a minha vontade e me levou a trinta metros de altura do chão.

Brilhante recordação, vou anotar isso... Virei-me novamente para o objeto luminoso, e imaginei por que a torre de Tókio era menos famosa que aquela torre de Paris se apesar de ela ser menor, ser igualmente bonita, a ponto de atrair a admiração de autores de mangas como as garotas da "Clamp" que parecem ter uma obsessão doentia por inclui-la em seus mangás.

De qualquer maneira, agora não era hora de pensar nisso, agora eu preciso fazer o que meu coração manda. Transformei-me novamente e voei alguns centímetros do chão. Estendi minha mão a Kaoru e sorri-lhe.

Kenshin : Vamos?

Kaoru : Aonde?

Dã... Pra Disneylândia visitar o papa!

Fiz menção com a cabeça a grande armação de metal.

Kenshin : A Torre de Tókio.

Sorri novamente.

Kenshin : Não é para lá que você quer ir agora?

Um sentimento de surpresa tomou conta de sua face que logo foi substituído por pura alegria, eu me senti muito bem com isso, um calor gostoso tomou conta de mim ao ver aquele sorriso. Então isso é desejar o bem as outras pessoas? Não, talvez seja mais que isso... Com ela é especial, com ela é diferente. Percebi isso no momento em que ela pegou em minha mão e disse "sim" com aquela vivacidade própria.

Peguei-a no colo e alcei vôo em direção a meu destino.

Kenshin : Segure-se...

Kaoru : O q...

Aumentei a velocidade fazendo manobras arriscadas por entre os prédios para que pudéssemos ir e voltar antes que os outros acordassem. Quase esbarrei numa pipa com cerol e imaginei o motivo de alguém estar soltando uma pipa as seis da manhã! Girei o corpo desviando do barbante cortante e salvei a muito custo, meu estimado pescoço. Olhei para trás observando orgulhos um obstáculo vencido.

Kaoru : Kenshin! A Torre!

Olhei para frente e encarei o metal a alguns poucos metros de minha cara. Freei o máximo que pude. Como posso não ter visto uma armação de metal de 40 andares cheia de holofotes? Eu sou um inútil mesmo. Fiquei ofegante com o susto, me sentei ao lado de Kaoru na armação de metal que havia na ponta da torre e sustentava um grande holofote. Minha mão foi levada ao coração para tentar amenizar minha respiração acelerada.

Kaoru : Essa foi por pouco. Mas veja!

Olhei adiante e deparei com a escura cidade de Tóquio, que começava a brilhar acompanhando os primeiros raios solares. Ainda não me sentia completamente seguro. Pois recordava a todo o momento aquela armação de metal que se aproximava de meu rosto. Acho que vou pegar um trauma permanente disso. Nunca mais olharei para um grande objeto inanimado da mesma maneira, não sei como encararei Aoshi a partir de agora...

Kaoru : Lindo não?

Olhei adiante novamente um pouco mais calmo, com a respiração já apaziguada. E contemplei as pessoas que saiam de suas casas para mais um dia de trabalho. Todas com suas cabeleiras pretas, e castanhas, que bela visão aquela... Infelizmente nenhuma ruiva, mas tudo bem...

Kenshin : Sim.

Sorri de meu jeito costumeiro para ela. Vendo-a corar levemente com isso, adoro fazê-la corar, ela fica tão bonitinha assim, e a cor vermelha estranhamente, por um motivo que eu nem imagino me atrai muito...

Olhei novamente para a paisagem a minha frente. Foi quando senti um peso em meu ombro. Virei-me para o lado surpreso ao me deparar com Kaoru de olhos fechados descansando sobre ele.

Kaoru : Obrigada.

Minha expressão de espanto se desfez ao ouvir a sinceridade em sua voz, passei meu braço por cima de seus ombros e a trouxe mais junto de mau corpo.

Kaoru : Mas...

Kenshin : Hm...?

Kaoru : Tenho a impressão de que estamos esquecendo de algo...

Uma série de flashs passou em questão de segundos por minha mente.

Kenshin : Oro?

Kaoru : Essa não...

Kenshin e Kaoru : A Viagem!

Continua ...

Aew Pessoal! Muito obrigado pelos reviews! Vou responde-los mais abaixo. Primeiro vamos aos avisos e comentários sem nexo de sempre...

**Papo Furado**

Os últimos dois capítulos realmente foram bem românticos não? Para satisfazer a todos, eu fiz estes capítulos assim, mas a partir do 16 começa a viagem e todas as idéias que eu tenho para ela serão colocadas em prática. Então a balança entre humor e romance voltará ao normal. Ás vezes eu a deixo pender um pouco mais para um ou para outro, mas vou tentar mantê-la estabilizada por algum tempo. A partir desta nova "saga" os personagens do além irão aparecer mais. Sanosuke, Megumi e Aoshi darão as caras novamente, e quem sabe até Yahiko e Tsubame passem para dar um "oi".

**Comentário 1 (Primeira parada : Kyoto!)**

Fontes termais, hotéis tradicionais luxuosos, vórtices temporais, invasões etc... é praticamente isso que nos aguarda em Kyoto. Kaoru e Misao me processaram de novo depois que bolei esta parte da "Saga" por tê-las feito aparecerem peladas muitas vezes... mas fazer o que? É o trabalho das mocinhas! E o trabalho dos mocinhos é levar porrada...

**Comentário 2 (Agradecimentos e preces)**

Obrigada a Todos que me mandaram pêsames por meu MSN, infelizmente ainda não consegui instala-lo, mas vou fazer uma novena para isso e uma oração para Madre Tereza de Calcutá. Tenho certeza de que ainda vou conseguir! Eu tenho fé nisso!

**Comentário 3 (Presentinho pra vocês!)**

Já terminei o meu presentinho dos 100 coments, agora só falta eu criar "saco" para pegar todos os e-mails de quem me mandou reviews... Isso pode demorar, de qualquer maneira aguardem, ficou muito fofo!

**Comentário 4 (Acontecimento sem sentido da minha vida...)**

Preciso desabafar sobre isso... Ontem, esta criatura que lhes escreve, quase pois fogo na própria casa, em uma tentativa frustrada de cozinhar ovos de codorna... Pode não parecer, mas essa atividade é algo muito perigoso quando não se tem boa memória e esquece-os enquanto fica escrevendo na frente do computador... Mas não se preocupem, o extintor já estava a mão e até que o bombeiro de minha cidade não é tão feio assim...

Obrigada por me aturarem, vamos a resposta dos reviews :

**Kenjutsu Komachi : **Oi amor! Na verdade eu ainda não consegui instalar meu MSN mas minha miga Hikari ta me deixando entrar no dela de vez em quando para falar com vocês! Vê se entra também viu! Que bomq eu você gostou da música, é tão linda não é? Eu quase chorei quando terminei o capítulo! Mina adorei seu flog! Tudo de bom as fotos que você coloca! Uma mais poética que a outra, eu morro de rir quando entro! Começou a bater suas fic? É por isso que tava essa chuva! Claro que eu vou ler! Estou esperando a anos esta continuação! Poste logo! Pode deixar que vou fazer o possível para arrumar o computador sua Hentai! (Olha quem ta falando, a garota mais pervertida da internet) Pode deixar que ainda vai acontecer, não apresse as coisas! Beijão para você!

**Lili-chan : **Olá amiga! Que bom te ver por aqui de novo! Eu sei, a é um saco nos reviews! Eu também adoro Towa no Mirai é muito linda essa música! Fico feliz que tenha gostado dela e da cena de Misao e Aoshi, para a cena do cachorro eu me inspirei em uma pequena fera que morava no apartamento de cima, realmente aquele animal era bem escroto. Bem, Eu na verdade pretendo prestar veterinária na UNESP, então se eu passar talvez a gente se encontre lá, apesar de que eu vou ter de esperar 4 anos pois vou pro colegial agora e ainda vou fazer um ano de cursinho, mas eu sou capaz! Eu acredito nisso, apesar de ser meio vagal... Estou torcendo para que você consiga entrar! Depois me conte como foi certo? Obrigada por seu apoio! Até o próximo capítulo!

**A.S.N.S.H : **Oe! Que bom te ver por aqui novamente! Bem, o nome da fic é Celebrations, se você tiver tradutor ou souber inglês leia que é muito boa mesmo! Tem que ter alguma paciência pois os capítulos são enormes, mas tudo bem... Towa no Mirai é o tema de encerramento do filme, se você nunca ouviu, OUÇA! Pois é uma das melhores músicas de RK, quem canta é o Hyde de L'arc en Ciel, e realmente ele tem uma voz linda! Depois me conta se gostou! Obrigado pelo apoio prometo me esforçar com a fic e com o MSN! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Beijus!

**Akire : **Obrigada pelos parabéns! Eu fiquei tão emocionada quando vi aquilo! Rumo aos 200! Eu chego lá! Como você disse é só continuar postanto! Espero que me acompanhe até lá para que possamos comemorar juntas! Obrigado também pelos elogios ao capítulo, e esta idéia de fazer uma revista para o Aoshi foi realmente hilária! Vou ver se consigo um contrato com a imprensa do paraíso! E realmente isso facilitaria muito a minha vida! Não se preocupe com a reação do Aoshi, até lá eu dou um jeito de coloca-lo num suporte de concreto para decorar a minha casa! Que bom que gostou da música! É uma das minhas preferidas! O meu MSN tah meio revoltado comigo, mas quando eu concertar ele eu aviso! A surpresa é surpresa, na verdade ela já esta pronta! Eu só preciso recolher os e-mails do povo, o seu já tá na lista! Beijão pra você! Até a próxima!

**Mila.Potter.Lavigne : **Olá amiga! É muito bom ver gente nova comentando! Obrigada pela observação no sobrenome da Kaoru, antes de começar a fic eu entrei nesse dilema entre colocar "Kamya" ou "Kamiya" infelizmente adaptei o errado... Obrigada por me chamar a atenção! Vou corrigi-lo agora mesmo! Eu também odeio a Brithnéia Sperma, essa foi minha vingança contra ela! Os adjetivos e apelidos do Kenshin realmente fazem muito sucesso, tento me concentrar ao máximo neles! E eu já li a sua fic muitas e muitas vezes! É uma das minhas preferidas! O único motivo por não ter comentado ainda é a revolta do meu computador e da contra mim, sempre aparece aquela mensagem de "página não pode ser exibida", mas realmente a sua fic é muito boa, poste logo que quero ver como o Kenshin vai lidar com a doença da Kaoru, você realmente teve muita criatividade! Beijão para você e até a próxima!

**kagome : **Obrigada pelos elogios! Eu também fico muito feliz por você não ter desistido de ler minha fic, pois eu nunca desistirei de escreve-la, é uma promessa! Até porque se eu desistir agora eu não vou morrer só num misterioso acidentes de facas mas com um repertório bem maior, já que as ameaças são constantes... Obrigada por me desejar sorte e inspiração, são as duas coisas das quais eu mais ando precisando! Quando eu finalmente conseguir instalar aquela droga eu prometo que vamos bater um papo! Até o próximo capítulo!

**Kemi-chan : **O mundo vai acabar... não é possível... isso só pode ser um reality show... você ta comentando mesmo? Isso não pode ser verdade, é surreal demais! Se você tivesse lido a fic inteira aí sim eu começaria a construir um forte de defesa contra o fim do mundo! Mas como isso não aconteceu ainda me sinto mais tranqüila... COMO ASSIM? Celebrations é enorme! Nem se compara com meus capítulos de 10 páginas! São 20 páginas inteiras para explicar o estranho destino de Hao Asakura! De qualquer maneira obrigada pelo "oi" e por ser minha 118º garota a comentar! Vê se pelo menos acaba de ler valew? Até amanhã! Beijus!

**Giselle Vieira : **Oi Miga! Quanto tempo digo eu! Você sumiu da sessão de coments! Fico muito feliz em ver sua volta pois sempre adorei seus coments! Como pode ver adoro cenas de ciúmes, fico feliz que tenha gostado também, pois adoro escrever confusões nesse enredo! Os espancamentos comunitários que o Shinichi sofreu também foram muitos divertidos de escrever, os pensamentos do Kenshin é aquela parte da fic em que eu penso "essa é minha chance" e começo a escrever sobre tudo que me revolta e que provavelmente revoltaria ele também! Na verdade, até agora eu não sei direito o que é um antropólogo, minha amiga disse que ele estuda a evolução da espécie humana, coincidentemente caiu muito bem para o Kenshin, mas acho que de anjo ele fica melhor não? Agora, numa coisa você tem razão, Kenshin de Cabelos Soltos é dado por 99,9 da comunidade feminina como a figura mais "abalante" existente no universo! Coincidentemente, o Onófrio e o fato do Aoshi ter assistido Titanic 5 vezes foram também as minhas partes favoritas desse capítulo! Mentes brilhantes pensam iguais! Que bom que você gostou das cenas românticas também! Eu também gosto muito delas! Qualquer gesto mais intimo fica tão bonitinho quando se trata de Kenshin x Kaoru ou Aoshi x Misao! Muito obrigada pelo seu coment e por ter voltado para esta lista! Espero te ver muitas vezes! Seus coments são sempre muito divertidos de ler! E me dá um rumo a seguir na história! Muito obrigado mesmo miga! E até mais!

**Nati : **Oi Nati! Que bom que você esta de volta a ativa! Eu entendo bem o que você passa com seu pc, eu também passo algo muito parecido com o meu, mas infelizmente o técnico que vem vê-lo é baixinho, careca, parece o Fester da Família Adams e usa um óculos fundo de barril... Ó vida cruel... Obrigada pelo apoio e não, eu não estou apaixonada, e nem desejo estar ainda, pois senão não vou ter tempo de escrever. Mas e você? Pelo jeito como gostou das partes românticas deve estar noiva! (Zueira) Você é a única que entende o fato das melhores idéias sempre virem quando nós estamos no banheiro! E eu tenho uma teoria para isso! Quando eliminamos os dejetos de nosso corpo, os dejetos de nossa mente se tornam mais fortes e começam a fertilizar nosso cérebro! Ótima teoria não? Como a sua última grande idéia a minha última grande idéia de fazer algo comestível também quase pois fogo na minha casa, leia acima para mais detalhes... Tori Atama significa cabeça de galo, me desculpe por não ter colocado a tradução, qualquer outra dúvida é só me perguntar! Beijão para você! Muito obrigada pelo review! Adorei muito! Até a próxima!

**Yoshino : **Aew Yoshi-chan! Não fui eu que desliguei a geladeira Aoshi, foi Misao, mas eu concordo que meus capítulos andam mais românticos! Se isso é bom ou ruim, são vocês quem decidem! E lembre-se : Nunca desmaie antes de curtir ao máximo o momento! De onde eu tiro tudo isso? Bem, digamos que eu tenha uma mente fértil! Na real, eu penso muita merda! Mas até que fica legalzinho as vezes! Fico feliz que você goste! E me desculpe por dizer que ele é "aquele carinha" você tem razão, o Kurama é "O Cara", "O Homem" e "O Ruivo" ele é muito sexy com aquele chicote de rosas! Realmente ser par do Saitou é castigo demais, até mesmo para a Tomoe, mas não se preocupe, ela sofrerá na minha fic, como você mesmo disse, só o fato de ela existir já é motivo o suficiente para isso! Beijão e muito obrigada pelo coment! Espero ainda ver seu nome aqui muitas e muitas vezes!

**Rafinha Himura Li : **Obrigada pelos Elogios, eu fico vermelha quando leio isso, de qualquer maneira espero muita sorte com o seu pc! O meu já é um caso perdido... E aguardo pacientemente seu longo review que eu com certeza vou adorar! E eu quero novidades sobre como vão as coisas aí! Conte-me TUDO! Olhos assustadores Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, e como eu sempre digo... Rumo aos 200! Espero que me acompanhe até lá! Beijão para você amiga! Até o próximo capítulo!

**Polly o/ : **Oi amiga Polly! Realmente eu andei meio sumida estes dias, mas estou de volta a ativa! Espero que você também dê continuidade àquelas suas fics lindas! Eu quero lê-las! ESCREVA! Beijus para você!

**Mistr3ss : **Oie! Hehe, parece que todo mundo gostou do beijo! Que bom! Gosto muito de detalhar partes românticas! Eu até acho que estou demorando muito para atualizar, os capítulos ficam prontos cedo, mas os comentários é que são demorados para responder... Isso mesmo garota, tente ter idéias no banheiro! Comigo sempre funciona! Ao invés de levar revistas, fique imaginando continuações para a fic! É super produtivo!

Sim, a Misao muda bastante quando esta perto de seu Aoshi-sama! Mas é tão fofinha esta transformação! A Viajem vai começar no próximo capítulo, espero que você curta muito ela! Vai ter muitas partes engraçadas e românticas também! Tudo que você "pediu" até agora, já estava em meus planos, então não se preocupe pois vou atender sim! Muitos beijos para você! Espero comentários seus no próximo capítulo! Obrigada e até mais!

**LaDy KaHoRu : **Obrigada pelos elogios ao beijo, me esforcei muito para faze-lo e fico feliz em ver que de maneira geral todos gostaram! Claro que quero saber suas idéias! Com certeza me divertirei muito com elas e talvez até as use na fic! Se você deixar claro... E realmente a Tomoe não tava aparecendo na fic, mesmo eu tendo planos de fazer com que ela surgisse, agora já sei como, mas vai ser uma surpresa, espero que goste! Com certeza na viagem haverão muitas e muitas cenas de ciúmes! Aguarde! Muito obrigado mesmo! Até a próxima!

**Érika : **Obrigada, Obrigada, Obrigada por todos os elogios, nem posso dizer como fiquei feliz em lê-los! E muito obrigada também por me desejar sorte com meu MSN que é um ser sem salvação, mas com fé em Deus ele volta a funcionar! Espero que continue acompanhando e que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijão para você!

**Lan Ayath : **De nada! Imagina só, nós duas viajamos clandestinamente para o Japão e seqüestramos o L'arc en Ciel nem um pouco surreal! A viagem começa no próximo capítulo, esperoq eu você goste, e o final realmente ficou muito bonitinho, fico feliz que tenha gostado! Até a próxima! BEIJUS!

**Nika-R : **Que isso, pode me chamar de Mikazuki-chan, se preferir chamar de Mika-chan pode chamar também, daí teu te chamo de Nika-chan, e como diz o Kenshin, vai criar um efeito dominó : Mika-Nika, até que soa bem! Ahh até que o Kenshin não é tão Hentai, esta é só a mente normal de um homem, imagina se fosse anormal Oo! Mas realmente ele tem que freqüentar mais a igreja! Obrigada por achar a minha fic grande coisa! Isso é muito importante para mim! Prometo tentar postar o mais rápido possível! Muito obrigada por todo! Até a próxima!


	16. Minha Jamilla Amarela

Kaoru : Rápido Kenshin! Nos tele-porte de volta para meu quarto!

Isso me soou mais como uma ordem do que como um pedido, mas dada as devidas circunstância, deixei meu orgulho de lado para salvar me pescoço, desesperado coloquei a mão em seu ombro e cumpri tal ordem.

Agora nos encontrávamos bem no meio do quarto dela, estáticos, talvez surpreso pela mudança de "ares" já que a alguns segundos atrás estávamos a mais de 200 metros de altura, e agora nos localizávamos em um cenário por demais de normal.

Kaoru : Me responda uma coisa...

Virei-me para ela, dando-lhe permissão para continuar.

Kaoru : Por que você não nos tele-transportou até a Torre de Tókio desde o começo? Isso nos faria perder menos tempo, e diminuiria os riscos de eu ter um ataque cardíaco pelos próximos cinco anos.

Essa era uma boa pergunta, uma pergunta para a qual eu não tinha uma resposta... Realmente teria sido muito mais econômico um tele-transporte simples e rápido, isso evitaria que eu contraísse um trauma por grandes objetos inanimados desse modo estenderia meu tempo de amizade com Aoshi. E a pergunta é : Por que eu não pensei nisso antes?

Kenshin : Sessha realmente não sabe. Talvez aja um ser maior com o poder em suas mãos que adora nos colocar em situações constrangedoras, desastrosas, hilárias, e dolorosas...

Kaoru : Quem? Deus?

Kenshin : Não... Mikazuki mesmo...

Kaoru : Quem?

Kenshin : Sessha também não sabe quem é, mas sua fala saiu automaticamente.

Kaoru : Essa tal de Mikazuki de ser poderosa mesmo...

Kenshin : Não imagina o quanto

Foi nesse momento que ouvimos batidas insistentes na porta, talvez um trator ou o fim do mundo, quem sabe...

Misao : Kaoru! Você está pronta? O Himura ainda não acordou, e precisamos sair cedo!

Kaoru : É a Misao! Rápido, volte para o seu quarto!

Ela me agarrou pela gola e arremessou-me contra a parede, minha cara bateu novamente o objeto sólido causando uma reação conhecida como dor extrema, fiquei alguns segundos prensado ao concreto, analisando a quantidade de ácaros que rondavam o local.

Kenshin : Oro!

Meus olhos permaneciam em espiral, enquanto meu nariz liberava um chafariz vermelho. Minha cara arrastou-se por toda a parede até chegar ao chão. Levantei-me cambaleante e virei-me tonto para Kaoru.

Kenshin : Porque fez isso com Sessha?

Kaoru : Me desculpe! Eu achei que você atravessasse paredes!

Kenshin : Sessha precisa se concentrar antes!

Kaoru : Como eu podia saber? Anjos não vem com manual de instruções!

E se viessem, você leria? Ninguém lê manual de instruções, os humanos aprendem pelo processo do "fuçamento"! Ou pelo processo de tacar na parede e ver se funciona, tudo muito primitivo claro, mas nem no céu o povo criou a hábito da leitura de manuais. Só descobri que minha cafeteira tem um botão de "liga – desliga" atrás, quando errei a mira no treino de arco e flecha. Antes disso eu usava meu velho amigo coador... Pensando bem, um coador é mais primitivo do que deixar de ler o manual...

Kaoru : Kenshin, volte do nirvana e faça o favor de correr para o seu quarto e se trocar, antes que Misao derrube as duas portas.

Isso pode ser sério! Ela pode destruir a mansão a minha procura. Melhor obedecer desta vez. Afirmei positivamente com a cabeça e atravessei a parede indo parar direto no quarto que seria o meu. Kaoru já devia ter aberto a porta pois Misao agora se encontrava espancando a minha.

Misao : Himura! Levante-se logo! Temos que viajar cedo!

É fácil falar né? Você não estava agora a pouco no ponto mais alto de Tókio, de qualquer maneira seus argumentos são bem convincentes, na verdade não são seus argumentos, mas seus punhos que ameaçam derrubara a porta.

Kenshin : Sessha já esta indo!

Misao : É bom mesmo, pois é você que irá dirigir! E nem pense em tele-transporte, eu quero vivenciar cada momento do meu tão sonhado "Tour Misao"!

Podia até imaginar a cara dela naquele momento, estrelas nos olhos atualmente desproporcionais, com lágrimas de felicidade e balãozinho de sonho com a cara do Aoshi... Patético... Mas o que eu posso fazer? Fingir-me de morto? Anjos são imortais, talvez seja esse o motivo da superpopulação celeste. Talvez não seja tanto pelos anjos. Ultimamente fadas, gnomos, bruxas, mulas sem cabeça e afins resolveram mudar permanentemente no paraíso com medo de alguns humanos que queriam desseca-los...Nem todos têm o privilégio de poder manter-se invisível como nós. Mas não sofremos só com a superpopulação, mas também com o preconceito, tudo bem, não deveria ter posto no plural, afinal eu sou o único tomate no meio do omelete que vi por lá. Reescrevamos a frase : Eu também sofro muito com o preconceito.

Sim vou tocar neste assunto de novo. Você acha que é legal ser chamado de : camarão da empada, cenoura do macarrão, samambaia geneticamente alterada, mortadela do pão, entre outros que prefiro não citar? E não é só com o meu cabelo não! O povo implica até com a minha altura. Oras, mas eu sou um homem tão robusto, um ser que apresenta uma magnitude mental tão elevada não necessita ser exclusivamente alto!E daí que eu preciso de um banquinho para pegar as coisas da prateleira de cima? E daí que minhas roupas de 300 anos atrás ainda servem? Pelo menos eu não as uso! O Sano tem um conjunto "casaco calça" com um "mau" nas costas que ele tem desde e os 10 anos e o usa freqüentemente! E ainda usa ataduras para disfarçar o comprimento da barra da calça! Eu sou mais decente que isso! E essa é a revolta de minha mente, ou pelo menos parte dela...

Três minutos depois, estava pronto! Na verdade estava pronto a muito mais tempo, mas precisava disfarçar para que a pomba amarela não desconfiasse... E sim! Todo esse parágrafo que você leu acima se passou em 3 minutos! Ou seja, meus pensamentos são minha forma de passar o tempo... Voltando um pouco a Terra, sai do quarto e observei Misao, Kaoru e Shinichi correndo pelo corredor em minha direção, Aoshi os seguia em passos curtos e demorados.

Misao : Vamos logo Himura!

Em questão de segundos meus pés não estavam mais no chão, estava sendo levado por Misao até a garagem, descíamos a escada quando em nossa frente botou um tapete! Que tipo de ser resolveu por um tapete na sala por simples e puro impulso? A existência do tapete não é exatamente a coisa da qual eu estou reclamando, mas por que cargas d'água todos nós tivemos de escorregar no tapete? Ninguém teve a competência de desviar da droga do tapete? De qualquer maneira no momento estávamos surfando na sala de estar. Tudo bem, eu e Kaoru já brincamos de tobogã na escada... E lá estávamos nós, uma grande bola disforme de pessoas e anjos se dirigindo na direção da porta que estava fechada!

"Pelo menos vai acabar logo" eu pensei, ledo engano. Bem no momento em que estávamos a um palmo da porta, ela se abre, ou melhor, alguém a abre, e esse alguém era Tae que voltava da padaria, passamos por ela levando o pacote de pães e doces que ela carregava, que tipo de pessoa pensa em comida, numa hora dessas? Voamos pelo degrau, eu olhei para baixo e avistei a plantação de cactos de Kaoru, "Agora Ferrou!" Mas nós passamos pela plantação de cactos e caímos em cima da árvore central. Entre gemidos e grunhidos de dor, Misao teve a capacidade de pensar em comentários piores para meu orgulho.

Misao : Já percebeu que desde que duas certas pessoas apareceram em nossas vidas, elas se tornaram digamos... mais perigosas?

Kaoru : Não pude deixar de reparar.

Kenshin : Mentira!

Crec

Shinichi : O que foi isso?

Misao : A mentira...

O galho que nos sustentava quebrou e nós caímos como batatas no chão.

Misao : Que sorte! Caímos sobre algo fofo!

Kaoru : Tem razão!

Shinichi : Será que é um "puf"?

Não, não é um "puf" anta patagônica.

Kenshin : Sessha sente em dizer que a barriga de Sessha!

Misao : Ah! Você não pode reclamar não, ela é bem malhadinha...

Ainda com dificuldade, olhei para cima e dei de cara com Aoshi que me olhava curioso, agora cheguei ao estado máximo da decadência. Podia ir dormir sem a recordação dessa linda imagem de Aoshi com ar triunfante.

Aoshi : Himura, pare de brincar e vamos logo.

Misao levantou-se saltitante e foi atrás do todo poderoso Buda, conforme minha barriga foi desocupada eu fui me levantando também, Caminhei em direção ao resto do grupo, imitando com uma voz pouco realista.

Kenshin : 'Himura, pare de brincar e vamos logo.' Sim! Aoshi-lama, Sessha o seguirá grande mestre!

Aoshi : O que disse Himura?

Kenshin : Er... Sim! A banana é mais cara do que parece!

Aoshi : É a inflação.

Esta é a sabedoria do grande Buda? Estamos perdidos...

Caminhamos alguns quilômetros já que fomos parar do outro lado do jardim de Kaoru, Finalmente conseguimos entrar na garagem depois de devolver o pacote sujo para Tae.

Então eu olhei para as milhares de bagagens e olhei para a Ferrari. Nem Ela comportaria tudo aquilo! Kaoru pareceu ler meus pensamentos e respondeu minha dúvida.

Kaoru : Não vamos nela, há outro carro nos esperando do lado de fora.

Dizendo isso ela apertou o botão da garagem e a pesada porta de ferro ergueu-se, revelando a grande e gigantesca perua que nos esperava do lado de fora. Parecia a "Máquina do Mistério" do Scooby Doo, mas era ligeiramente maior, branca e com as iniciais "KK" forjadas em ouro e depois "coladas nas laterais. Então eu pensei, "Só pode ser de isopor..."mas não era, e o mais surpreendente estava dentro. Era praticamente uma casa, Havia um banco branco de couro em forma de "L" que podia servir de cama, de baixo dele haviam também duas beliches com rodinhas. Um tapete fofo branco preenchia o local, no meio dele dois "pufs" convidativos se alinhavam. Ao lado da parte menor do "L" havia um mini-bar com champagne em cima e vários copos. Não havia divisória entre esta área e o banco do motorista também de couro branco, então dava para circular normalmente pelo carro todo. De frente para o banco dos passageiros, uma TV com DVD era sustentada por armações de ferro no teto. E então chegamos a mais uma conclusão : Peça para que seus pais aumentem sua mesada, pois acredite, você ganha muito pouco.

Ainda de boca aberta olhei intrigado para as iniciais de mais ou menos um metro de diâmetro fixadas nas laterai... "KK" não acredito que seja de Kamiya Kaoru, provavelmente esta perua havia sido comprada pelo pai dela, e naquela época duvido que ele pensasse em colocar as iniciais da filha sabendo que ainda estava vivo. Mas qual seria o nome dele?

Kaoru : São de "Kamiya Kurazawa"

Olhei-a intrigado e não pude evitar um "oro?".

Kaoru : O que foi?

Kenshin : Desde quando você lê mentes?

Kaoru : Qualquer um que visse você "popotizado" pelas iniciais poderia descobrir o que você esta pensando.

Então Misao surge não sei de onde, porque na verdade eu nunca sei. Talvez ela também tenha acesso a buracos inter-espaciais. De qualquer maneira, ela surgiu e arrastou-nos para dentro da Perua que apelidarei carinhosamente de Jamilla. Já que não pude deixar de reparar em como essa Perua tem cara de Jamilla. Continuando... Misao nos arrastou para dentro da Jamilla, o único que escapou do "Rodo Misao" foi Aoshi, que já estava acomodado no banco servindo de objeto decorativo para o interior de Jamilla. E caso estejam imaginando, o motivo por eu estar dizendo várias vezes o nome Jamilla, é porque ele me soa bem, e dá um negócio estranho na língua que é muito bom! Tentem vocês também! Vamos todos dizer : Jamilla!

Retornando ao presente momento, fui igualmente arrastado para o banco do motorista, enquanto todo o resto se acomodava no banco de trás. Fiquei por um instante paralisado, imaginando como em menos de 2 segundos, um volante uma chave um pára-brisa e uma estrada surgiram a minha frente, já que a pouco tempo eu me encontrava do lado de fora.

Misao : Ligue logo o carro Himura, já disse que estamos atrasados!

Shinichi : Kenshin-san, não prefere que eu diri...

Misao e Kaoru : NÃO!

Todas as atenções, inclusive a de Aoshi... tudo bem, foi só o olhar dele mesmo. Como estava dizendo, todas as atenções e o olhar de Aoshi foram voltados para as duas figuras que desesperadamente gritaram um "não" cortando a inocente frase do pobre garoto... Bah! Ele merecia mesmo!

Nem imagino por que Kaoru e Misao, tem pavor à soma de Shinichi Volante, mas creio que seja porque elas sabem o resultado de tal equação.

Atendendo o pedido de Misao, girei a chave e ao ouvir o motor roncar, pisei levemente no acelerador fazendo Jamilla andar. Que orgulho! Os primeiros passos da Jamilla em minhas mãos! Certo... isso esta se tornando demente... Esqueçamos a Jamilla por enquanto. Atrás de mim, Misao tentava decidir que filme assistiria primeiro, isso não importava muito para mim, já que era impossível que eu visse aquela maravilhosa TV de plasma de minha posição.

Misao : Certo, temos algumas opções interessantes aqui, infelizmente todas americanas, mas o que eu posso fazer? A locadora estava lotada.

Shinichi : E quais exatamente seriam elas Misao-chan?

Até de onde eu estava dava para ouvir os dentes de Shinichi batendo compulsivamente, pelo jeito Misao era fã de filmes de Terror... Estranho, no cinema ela não parecia realmente gostar deste tipo de filme, a não ser que aqueles gritos tenham sido de profunda admiração, o que eu duvido muito...

Misao : O Dom da Premonição, Premonição 1, Premonição 2, e Querida Nossa Filha Matou o Presidente. Qual vocês escolhem?

Kaoru e Shinichi : Querida Nossa Filha Matou o Presidente!

Misao : Ah! Desculpe-me, este era o catálogo que veio colado na capa, o nome do último filme é Previsão das sombras.

Kaoru : Nesse caso pode escolher você Misao.

Misao : Tudo bem! Então vamos assistir O Dom da Premonição! Parece-me o mais original!

Kaoru : Eu imagino...

Eu suspirei ao pensar no triste destino que aguardava aquelas almas no banco traseiro, realmente os filmes de Misao não eram muito normais... Parece na verdade que ela tem uma obsessão por prever o futuro. Continuei com os olhos fixos na estrada por mais ou menos uma hora, acompanhando os efeitos sonoros, e os gritos, as vezes de Misao e Shinichi, as vezes do próprio filme. Vi pelo retrovisor que Misao só faltava arrancar o braço de Aoshi fora, que continuava "emotivo" como sempre. Shinichi abraçava as próprias pernas fechando os olhos de minuto em minuto, e Kaoru... Onde esta Kaoru?

Kaoru : Olá!

Kenshin : ORO?

Ela surgiu ao meu lado, literalmente surgiu carregando um dos "pufs"!

Kenshin : O que esta fazendo aqui?

Ela sorriu a mim levemente corada, e eu quase bati o carro...

Kaoru : O filme estava me deixando com sono, mas eu não consigo dormir com Misao gritando no meu ouvido, então estava pensando se você me deixaria ficar aqui para descansar.

Como se eu tivesse alguma autoridade sobre este carro.

Kenshin : Sessha sabe que você não dormiu esta noite, mais importante que isso, Sessha aprecia muito a sua companhia.

Kaoru : Então, por favor, me acorde quando chegarmos.

Dizendo isso ela se acomodou no "puf" ao meu lado enquanto eu tentava prestar atenção na estrada, o carro inteiro tinha a área dos passageiros mais elevada, era como se eu estivesse sentado no chão deles e abaixo de meus pés havia um buraco quadrado para os pedais. Então eu podia sentir a respiração de Kaoru em meu braço, o que não contribuiu para a redução da taxa de probabilidade de acidentes causados por anjos ruivos, na verdade, elevou em quase 200 vezes.

Eu sei que falta apenas três horas para que cheguemos até Kyoto, mas até lá, há altas chances de eu ser capaz de matar todos os presentes nesse carro, por um momento digamos de "distração" ou talvez "abalação" mesmo. De qualquer maneira se eu não parasse agora mesmo de reparar no quão incrivelmente bonito era o rosto de Kaoru enquanto dormia, os noticiários de amanhã não serão muito agradáveis.

Meia hora depois, por incrível que pareça Jamilla continuava inteira com seus passageiros igualmente saudáveis. Os gritos incessantes de Misao haviam parado e eu achei estranho tamanho silêncio no banco de trás. Durante todo este tempo que transcorreu eu dirigia a minha atenção para o carro e para Kaoru, por isso não percebi exatamente o momento que tamanho fenômeno pacífico e incomum aconteceu. Olhei para trás por um instante e notei que todos haviam dormido, Misao babava no colo de Aoshi, nem imagino que surto histérico ela teve para ir parar logo no colo dele, mas de qualquer maneira era lá que estava. Shinichi já estava encolhido no banco com um cobertorzinho azul dos "Rugrats" cobrindo-o, tal figura só seria mais ridícula se no cobertor também estivesse escrito "Eu sou FOFO" como na cueca samba canção preferida dele. Aoshi estava sentado no banco encostado na parede, levemente inclinado, com uma das mãos enlaçando Misao pela cintura... Calma... o que foi que eu disse? Enlaçando Misao pela cintura? É sério isso? Quer dizer, é uma demonstração de emoção, e Aoshi é o cara sem emoção, ou será que agora ele resolveu ficar normal? Isto é surreal demais para mim! Deve ser fruto de algum alinhamento planetário, ou profecia de Nostradamus! De qualquer maneira é muito bom que aqueles dois estejam se dando bem. Apesar de não parecer muito natural...

Desviei os olhos deles e lancei um feitiço sobre o carro para que ele se dirigisse sozinho e eu pudesse descansar um pouco. Afinal Shinichi estava dormindo, e creio que Misao não teria objeções. Fiquei algum tempo de braços cruzados encarando a estrada a minha frente. Pensando em quais seriam as conseqüências de um possível romance entre Misao e a Porta. A característica dos filhos é o que mais me preocupa. Não consigo imaginar um Aoshi se pendurando no lustre, ou uma Misao jogando Xadrez. Olhei para Kaoru que estava se mexendo muito no "puf" talvez estivesse tendo um pesadelo. Sua feição havia mudado de tranqüila para desesperadora. Ela estava sofrendo, talvez estivesse lembrando da morte dos pais. Levantei-me rapidamente e corri para o "puf". Sem pensar muito, fiquei por cima dela e acariciei seu rosto sussurrando para que ninguém acordasse.

Kenshin : Não se preocupe Kaoru, Sessha esta aqui.

Ela começou a suar frio, e eu fiquei realmente preocupado.

Kenshin : Sessha esta aqui Kaoru, por favor acalme-se.

Nada aconteceu, num ato impensado eu beijei-a sofregamente. Ela começou a se acalmar, senti-a abrir os lábios para aprofundar o beijo, provavelmente havia acordado, beijei-a mais intensamente, estava assustado, preocupado, mas agora vendo-a corresponder sinceramente ao meu ato de carinho, senti-me mais calmo, separei devagar meus lábios dos dela e afastei-me olhando-a nos olhos agora abertos e mais azuis que nunca. Uma expressão de espanto tomou conta de seu rosto e quase instantaneamente uma dor extrema tomou conta de meu ser, uma dor alucinante, comecei a ver slides de minha vida passando por meus olhos.

Kaoru : Hentai!

Encolhi-me em posição fetal com lágrimas nos olhos, um tanto paralisado pela dor, caí como uma pedra do lado dela no "puf", ainda vendo o mundo rodar. Público feminino, vocês não conhecem outro lugar para chutarem? Não existe uma centelha de piedade dentro de vocês? Não tem idéia do quanto dói um chute "neste" lugar. Senti meus olhos rodarem e sangue sair novamente pelo meu nariz.

Kaoru : Kenshin! Desculpe, você me assustou! Você esta bem?

Kenshin : Sessha... não tem certeza... de seu estado... no momento.

Kaoru : Você não me parece muito saudável.

Kenshin : Isso... não foi muito... legal...

A dor começou a diminuir, sai de meu estado de encolhimento, e tentei relaxar no "puf", ainda suando frio, coloquei a mão na testa olhando para o teto.

Kaoru : Me desculpe...

Percebi que realmente ela estava sendo sincera. Olhei em sua direção ela estava sentada olhando para baixo. Senti-me mal por parecer estar culpando-a. Sentei-me com alguma dificuldade e coloquei a mão em seu rosto virando-o para que pudesse olha-la nos olhos.

Kenshin : Esta tudo bem com Sessha, mas você parecia estar tendo um pesadelo. Sessha ficou preocupado.

Isso não parecia ter diminuído em nada a tristeza dela, me senti inútil, uma samambaia inútil, totalmente inútil! Eu deveria me matar, eu não deveria nem existir, eu me odeio! Certo, processo de auto-punição concluído...

Kaoru : Não estou preparada para falar disso ainda...

Kenshin : Então esta bem...

Kaoru : Kenshin, nós vamos passar por um posto policial, eles não gostarão muito da idéia de um carro sem motorista.

É eu acredito que isso seja uma coisa que não se vê todo o dia fora da TV.

Kenshin : Seu plano para escapar de Sessha não vai funcionar.

Usei minha magia e materializei no volante um "Kenshin inflável", um boneco extremamente realista, muito parecido com o original em todos os detalhes, vem acompanhado com três pares de roupas e sapatos, e o mais interessante é um dispositivo no nariz que quando apertado faz o boneco "oro!" em 24 línguas diferentes, inclusive hebraico e tchekoslovaquiano, peça já o seu e receba totalmente de "grátis" um camarão de pelúcia com uma samambaia na cabeça!... Sim, isto foi um surto provavelmente criado por algum ser superior.

Kaoru : Estou decepcionada, tinha tudo para dar certo...

Notei o sarcasmo em sua voz e decidi entrar na brincadeira também.

Kenshin : Não suspeitava que Sessha tivesse uma mente tão brilhante não?

Aproximei-me cada vez mais a olhando nos olhos.

Kaoru : A cabeleira esconde bem... esta... se arriscando... alguém pode acordar...

Kenshin : Há perigos maiores...

Lembrei-me por um instante de minha experiência nem um pouco agradável. Pelo menos ela estava usando tênis, já pensou se fosse sapato de bico fino... ai que aflição! Olhei por um instante para baixo para depois retornar a meu jogo.

Kenshin : Sessha pensa estar correndo riscos.

Kaoru : Não... se preocupe...

Estávamos a ponto de nos beijar quando de trás de mim surge uma voz uma voz fina que parecia estar contendo o riso e a revanche.

Misao : É melhor se preocupar sim...

Kenshin : Oro?

Kaoru : O que?

Olhamos para trás e nos deparamos com Misao de braços cruzados olhando orgulhosa para nós. Sabe... Eu entendo que esta menina já se tornou minha amiga, eu prezo muito ela, e realmente algumas vezes ela é muito simpática e agradável, mas apesar de todo esse carinho no momento o que eu mais quero é arrancar-lhe fora a cabeça, coloca-la dentro de um saco e tacá-la num mar de víboras!

Separamo-nos como um raio, e viramos assustados para Misao que sorria de lado.

Misao : Eu me levanto apenas para pegar uma lata de refrigerante e encontro vocês aí no maior amasso... Quando ouvi vocês dizendo que eram "companheiros" na festa, achei que era para despistar Shinichi, mas vejo que já estão bem avançados não?

Kenshin : Na verdade Misao, não é bem isso que você esta...

Misao : Ora para de enrolar Himura... mas me conte...

Ela aproximou-se de mim e disse baixinho.

Misao : Até onde vocês chegaram? E eu quero detalhes!

Eu comecei a ficar extremamente vermelho, Kaoru também pois ela havia escutado o comentário sem nexo de Misao, Lá estávamos nós, duas beterrabas fritando.

Kaoru : Misao!

Misao : Tudo bem, tudo bem, estava só brincando, estou feliz por vocês, só peço que tenham juízo.

Kenshin e Kaoru : Misao!

Misao : Já entendi... Divirtam-se crianças!

Misao virou-se, e voltou para os fundos da Jamilla. Eu suspirei inconformado com minha falta de sorte, Esvaziei o "Kenshin Inflável" e sentei-me novamente no banco do motorista. Minha impaciência de chegar logo a droga de Kyoto era enorme, mas eu estava proibido de usar o tele-transporte, Olhei para Kaoru que piscou confusa.

Kaoru : Você esta com aquele olhar de capivara, esse olhar não pode ser coisa boa. O que esta tramando?

Sorri maliciosamente, desfiz a magia inicial, segurei firmemente o volante olhando para a estrada, e disse sem desviar os olhos do trajeto.

Kenshin : Segure-se...

Kaoru : O q...

Pisei fundo no acelerador colocando uma magia de velocidade no carro, ele disparou como um raio, Misao, Shinichi e Aoshi, foram prensados nos fundos.

Aoshi : Himura! O que pensa que esta fazendo?

Kenshin : Livrando-nos desse tédio!

Shinichi : O que esta acontecendo? Kenshin-san, por que o carro esta indo tão rápido?

Kenshin : Sessha apertou o botão que aciona os jatos traseiros!

Shinichi : Entendi, mas dá para parar um pouco?

Anta patogônica, você acreditava em Michael Jackson quando criança certo?

Kaoru : Kenshin! Isto não é engraçado!

Misao : Himura! Pare esta coisa!

Kenshin : Nem precisa pedir!

Freei e o solavanco fez tos serem arremessados para frente, eu disse que ainda ia causar um acidente. Shinichi voou e bateu em minha cabeça, meu nariz foi esmagado contra o volante acionando a buzina irritante, é a quarta vez que me nariz sangra hoje! Logo vou precisar de uma transfusão!

Kenshin : Já chegamos!

Eu disse, ainda prensado contra o volante.

Misao : Olha, esse é o único motivo pelo qual eu não te mato...

Todos desceram do carro, descabelados, alguns tremendo de susto como Shinichi, outros me amaldiçoando como Misao. "Hotel Platina" Parece nome de manga da Clamp, Olhei para frente e vi aquele gigantesco hotel tradicional com uma fachada enorme que tomava a quadra inteira, todo construído com madeira japonesa de primeira qualidade, portas de bambu e papel de arroz, como as portas de templos e casas antigas, telhado de telhas, e uma enorme placa : "Temos Fontes Termais".

Três homens vestidos com kimonos vieram buscar as nossas malas, eu me senti um tanto incomodado com eles, mas nada com que se preocupar. Entramos no hotel, e não pude deixar de reparar que apesar do estilo rústico, todas as TVs, Computadores, Ar condicionado etc... eram de última geração. Fomos guiados até a recepção, onde uma senhora de cabelos castanhos já com alguns fios brancos presos em um coque nos atendeu.

Ritsu : Bom Dia, meu nome é Ritsu, em que posso ajuda-los?

Ritsu-san era muito magra, poderia dizer até esquelética, mas tinha um ar jovial e simpático, um óculos redondo e pequeno emoldurava seu rosto, era alta, e vestia-se elegantemente. Uma criatura bem interessante, Aoshi deve estar catalogando-a como lombriga azeda, mas ele não sabe de nada mesmo...

Kaoru : Bom Dia, nós fizemos reserva de dois quartos.

Ritsu : E quais são os nomes do registro por favor?

Misao : Kamiya Kaoru e Makimachi Misao.

Ritsu : Certo, aqui esta, período de uma semana, um quarto triplo e um de casal, certo?

Misao : Casal? Havíamos reservado um duplo.

Ritsu : Duplo?

Ritsu-san olhou novamente os papéis com mais atenção e espantou-se por um momento. Acho que sei como isso vai acabar...

Ritsu : Me desculpem! Nossos computadores cometeram um erro! Infelizmente nosso Hotel esta lotado! Mas se houver algum problema com o quarto posso pedir para que troque de lugar com algum hóspede e...

Misao : Não, não se preocupe, não há motivo para alarde.

Ritsu : Muito obrigada pela compreensão, e peço novamente desculpas pela confusão, aqui estão as chaves, o 206 é o triplo e o 207 o de casal, poderiam dizer os nomes de quem ficará no quarto 207? É para o registro não cometer mais erros.

Não vejo como isso ajudaria...

Kaoru : Mak...

Misao tapou a boca de Kaoru velozmente e eu observei curioso aquela reação.

Misao : Kamiya Kaoru e Himura Kenshin!

Kenshin e Kaoru : O QUE?

Agora é que eu mato esta maldita criatura metade mulher metade doninha!

Kenshin : Por que fez isso Misao?

Misao : Vocês estão juntos não estão? Nada mais justo do que deixa-los dormir no mesmo quarto! Confiem em mim! Será divertido!

Shinichi : Acho que Misao-chan tem razão, vocês dormiam juntos na mansão mesmo...

Escuta aqui seu canário hiper-ativo, vai me dizer que você realmente quis dizer isso? Você se deu por vencido é? Quando preciso de sua mente teimosa ela nunca funciona! Vamos, pegue no tranco, revolte-se contra isso! Eu não vou conseguir resistir desse jeito! Você não está entendendo! E largue esse maldito telefone, desgraçado! Eu achei que você tinha parado com isso! Não me olhe como se eu fosse um maníaco pervertido, eu sou o Kenshin! Eu tenho carinha de bebê e falo "oro" eu não sou pervertido!

Misao : Então esta decidido! Kenshin e Kaoru ficarão no quarto de casal!

Kaoru e Kenshin : Mas nós não decidimos nada!

Misao : E quem disse que vocês têm direito a opinião?

Misao esta construindo uma ditadura! Abaixo o fascismo compulsivo! Talvez as coisas acabem ficando melhores pro meu lado. Subornem o ser superior que nos comanda! Eu preciso de um milagre! Eu preciso de um calmante, aliás, eu preciso que tudo dê certo!

Continua...

**Papo Furado (Ainda vou achar um mais criativo)**

Aew povo! Desculpem pela demora absurda de DOIS DIAS. Todos já devem ter percebido que eu posto no final de semana, mas esse capítulo demorou para ficar pronto por causa das respostas dos coments, é que eu não quero mais ficar atrasando e estou tentando responder sempre, me desculpem!

Gostaria de pedir a atenção de vocês para a lista que se segue. Você irá tomar seu tempo com algo muito produtivo se lê-la :

**10 Bons motivos para se comentar em minha fic :**

**1. **Você estará contribuindo para que eu chegue aos 200 coments e tenha uma taque cardíaco de emoção e felicidade.

**2. **É bom para a saúde! Os dedos ficam sarados, a circulação melhora, você gasta calorias e contribui para a habilidade motora!

**3. **Você ganha uma consulta psicológica grátis! Seu irmão é um peste? Sua mãe não te dá a mesada? Seu namorado é um cafajeste? Conte para a Mikazuki! Eu posso até não resolver seu problema, mas pelo menos estará desabafando!

**4. **Acredite! Com isso você acabará com as guerras e a fome do mundo!Sim! É possível! Faça a sua parte!

**5. **Terá seu nome imortalizado na fic! Pode não parecer grande coisa, mas se eu virar uma escritora famosa, imagine a honra!

**Continua no Próximo Capítulo...**

Agora vamos as notas :

**Nota 1 (O Mundo não é o Bastante) :**

Pelo menos não este mundo! Próximo capítulo, muitas surpresas! Muitas confusões, muita comédia! A balança esta começando a pender novamente! E Você não vai querer perdem os reaparecimentos de personagens que começaram a deixar saudade vai? Nem vai dar para namorar com tanta confusão! Mas prometo fazer o possível!

**Nota 2 (A Saga do MSN) : **

Sim eu sei, já cansou este assunto, mas é melhor deixa-los informados, seguindo o conselho de minha miga Lan Ayath, mandei um e-mail pros organizadores dessa droga e espero respostas! Quando conseguir (Se conseguir) instalar, quero que todos os leitores me adicionem! Vamos formar uma grande comunidade! Vamos nos revoltar contra o MSN!

Vamos aos coments! 

**Número de coments neste capítulo : **15

**Total de coments no momento : **133

**Meta : **200 (Eu sonho alto!)

**Kemi : **Como você mesmo disse, enquanto não terminar de ler a fic eu não vou construir o muro! Mais porque minha verba ta baixa esses dias... EU FALEI BEM DE VOCÊ PELAS COSTAS ANTA PATAGÔNICA! Mas como reclama! E nada contra as fics de drama, eu até gosto delas, menos quando você resolve sacrificar o personagem principal, daí acaba com a história, história é modo de dizer, suas fics geralmente não saem do primeiro capítulo! (Risos) E você não deletou "Celebrations" por acidente, foi burrice mesmo... Por causa disse eu nunca vou saber o final! Muito menos ler o Hentai! Você é má! Eu quero pelo menos "Um presente Milagroso de Natal" é super linda essa fic! Beijus pra você, vê se lê a fic, e me avisa para que eu construa meu forte. Te amanhã!

**A.S.N.S.H : **Procure sim, são muito boas, depois me diga o que achou OK? Tem muitas músicas de RK que eu ouço até hoje, são eternas! É tão bom recordar os velhos tempos na Cartoon ouvindo "Sobakasu" apesar que a dublagem era uma Merda! Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki virou Amakakeri Ryo no Hiramekú, e Aoshi Shinomori, Virou Aoshi Shigamôri, era uma decadência, feria o coração! Espero que eles re-dublem e passem de novo! Seria um sonho! Vou processar a Cartoon! Brigadão pelo comentário! Até a próxima Miga!

**Nika-R : **Olá Nika-chan! Eu entendo, computador co problema é uma droga mesmo! Agradeça ao seu Tio por ter deixado você entrar no dele por mim! Já anotei seu endereço, agora só preciso do MSN para finalmente falar com você. Confesso que não vejo a hora, você parece ser muito simpática e inteligente! Vamos discutir a importância do Pão de Forma para a comunidade! Fala sério, você já imaginou a sua vida sem o pão de Forma? E sem o papel higiênico? Seria uma desgraça mundial! Certo, me empolguei um pouco, não ligue é normal! Beijão para você! E até o próximo capítulo!

**Polly : **Oie miga Polly! Que bom que é responder a mais um review seu! Muito obrigada pelo elogio, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado! Sim, você tem razão, eu realmente acabei confundindo, desculpa aew, só depois que eu fui ver p endereço de e-mail que eu disse "Oro?" Num liga não, é normal, de qualquer maneira foi malz! Pode ter certeza de que vou continuar escrevendo (se você continuar comentando!) Muito obrigada mesmo pelo apoio! Adoro muito você! Até a próxima!

**Kagome **: Você é que não tem idéia do quanto estou feliz por você estar comentando! Que bom que você gostou de eu ter inclinado a balança um pouco para o romance! Prometo me esforçar em ambas as partes! Respondendo a sua pergunta : Aquele ser odioso, cruel, malvado, maldito, feio, revoltante, desprezível, ridículo, inútil, enfim, a Tomuuue (Vakilda) ela vai acabar aparecendo sim, mas como você já deve ter percebido, eu também odeio ela, então ela não vai ter um fim muito bonito, estou até pensando em censurar a fic! Obrigada pelo coment e pela pergunta, qualquer dúvida é só falar! Aqui está o capítulo! Nos vemos no próximo se o Kenshin quiser! Jya né! o/

**mistr3ss : **Eu também fico pensando porque coisas como essa não acontecem com pessoas de bem como nós! Acho que precisamos ir mais a igreja! Também fico tão feliz em saber que existem outras "Kaorus" como eu no mundo! Isso é tão revigorante! Me faz criar coragem para tentar outra vez! (Cuidado povo Brasileiro)! Não se preocupe! De jeito nenhum eu levaria a mal! Prometo me superar nesta viagem! Espero que vocês gostem muito! Bem, eu odeio a Tomoe como vocês já devem ter percebido, então prometo faze-la sofrer como nunca! Talvez até mude a censura da fic! Ta anotado seu e-mail! Sei que vou conseguir tenham fé! Vai dar tudo certo! Eu acredito nisso! Tenham fé! Beijão e até a próxima!

**Lan Ayath : **Me esforçarei para que a viagem seja divertida!E para instalar o meu MSN! Obrigada pelo seu conselho! Acabei de mandar a carta e estou aguardando uma resposta! Valeu mesmo por tudo! Espero que goste dos próximos capítulos e me dê suas opiniões sobre a fic ou sobre qualquer outra coisa! Estarei sempre aberta a sugestões! Beijão para você Miga! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!

**Mila.Potter.Lavigne : **Aew Miga! Adorei ver que você comentou novamente! Pode ter certeza de que sempre responderei aos seus reviews! Obrigada pelos elogios! Realmente fiquei muito feliz com eles! Eu não gosto da sua fic, eu adoro! É muito boa mesmo, mal posso esperar para ler o cap. 7, peço para que tanha um final feliz, senão eu Choro! Continue sempre escrevendo! Espero também estar re agradando! Obrigada por tudo! Nos vemos na próxima! Beijão!

**Lady Pandora L : **Cara eu vou chorar! Fiquei super emocionada com seus elogios, gostei muito, nem preciso dizer que quase pulei de alegria, muito obrigada mesmo por todo o apoio e carinho! Eu concordo com você, o Enishi é mesmo gato, mas isso não significa que eu não possa zoar um pouco com ele, depois de tornar o Sano loiro, nada mais parece tabu! ) Que bom que você notou a semelhança dele com um repolho, eu achei que era a única que pensava assim! Não estou sozinha no mundo! Farei o possível para atualizar bem rápido, tento manter a atualização semanal, mas as vezes vem um pouco antes ou um pouco depois... Prometo me esforçar! Meu MSN também é um caso perdido, resolvi para de por fogo na casa e me concentrar em queimar meu computador! Se bem que eu gosto de por fogo na casa o bombeiro da minha cidade é bem bonito! Agora por fogo na casa de uma amiga? Acho que nunca fiz isso, mas quase matei o cachorro da minha prima, serve? E dizemos novamente a ilustre frase tão honrosamente recordada por você "Sou um Fracasso como Ser Humano". Obrigada pelo coment, e não se preocupe, adoro coments enormes! Pode ter certeza de que você me ajudou muito, adorei tudo que você escreveu, espero vê-la mais vezes aqui na sessão de coments! Beijão!

**Tutuzinha : **Aew! Primeira vez na lista de coments! Seja bem vinda! Muito obrigada por todos os elogios, prometo fazer o possível para agradar a todos e para postar rápido! Por favor, me desculpe se as vezes dou asas a minha loucura, mesmo assim fico feliz que realmente tenha gostado! Cada coment dizendo isso me deixa muito mas muito contente! Valeu mesmo por contribuir para a "produção" da fic! E não precisa se enfartar não que eu não vou deixar! Mais uma vez obrigada! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!

**Kenjutsu Komachi : **Também to com saudade sua vaca, quando eu entro no MSN na casa das minhas miga você nunca ta! Parece maldição da Tomoe! Preciso conversa com você! Saudade, Saudade, Saudade, Saudade, Saudade, Saudade, Saudade, Saudade, Saudade! Vê se bate essa fic logo! Você tah fazendo eu morre de suspense! Preciso ler! E vê se manda esse colégio explodi pra você ter mais tempo! Estou aguardando novidades! Me escreva! ! Bem, quanto a surpresa, eu decidi scanear ela e por no meu blog, quando estiver tudo pronto (Essa semana ainda) eu aviso na fic! Beijão Mulhé! Te amo! Espero que esteja gostando da fic! Até o próximo capítulo!

**Nati : **Disponha sempre! Qualquer outra dúvida é só falar comigo! Farei o possível para responder! Realmente essa é a pergunta que não quer calar, tudo que eu tentei fazer além de Miojo e Brigadeiro, acabou ou cru, ou azedo, ou duro demais (quebrei dois dentes), ou queimado... É a vida das "Kaorus"! Sem contar que somos duas abandonadas e encalhadas que fazem parte da convenção troco um Sapo por um Brad Pitt, infelizmente nossa oferta ainda não funcionou, mas quem sabe alguma alma caridosa resolva nos apoiar, a última nem era tão anormal assim, uma tal de Virgem Maria de Calcutá... AEW! Você leu minha mente! E estava pensando em leva-los para a praia mas não conseguia imaginar um lugar bom! Okinawa me parece o máximo! Prometo fazer uso da sua sugestão! Muito obrigada mesmo! A idéia do furacão também foi muito boa! Eu não costumo usar exatamente as idéias que me passam, por isso usarei-a de outra maneira, mas você vai perceber na hora que foi você que me deu inspiração! Colocarei os créditos com certeza! Mais uma vez obrigada! Sorte para você terminar seu trabalho, viva e de preferência saudável! Eu também tenho u trabalho de história, mas demorei escrevendo a fic e vou ter que passar a noite fazendo, mas nada com o que se preocupar! Beijão para você! Espero vê-la nesta lista muitas muitas e muitas vezes, não sabe como adoro seus comentários! Até a próxima!

**Nana Pizani : **Bem vinda a sessão de coments! Aqui é onde eu respondo a seus desabafos! Espero te ver muitas vezes aqui ainda! Que bom que você gostou da fic! O que não falta nela é confusão! Pode deixar que não vou sujar ainda mais a imagem do nosso pobre e sexy Kenshin, deixarei para fazer isso com a vaca da Tomoe! ) Prometo me esforçar sempre por vocês, não se preocupe vou sempre continuar a fic, agora não dá mais para parar ela criou vida própria! Beijus e até o próximo capítulo!

**Lili-chan : **Olá! Que bom te ver por aqui! Fico muito feliz com seus comentários, quando você não comenta eu sinto como se estivesse faltando alguém! A Cena da Torre de Tóquio realmente foi muito fofa! Espero que você goste também da viagem! Este capítulo foi o comecinho dela, Kenshin ainda nem foi judiado muito pela Kaoru, mas tratarei de faze-lo sofrer para a diversão geral! A Megumi eu ainda não sei, mas o Sano vai por esse hotel de cabeça para baixo! Realmente sinto que vai ser muito hilário! Só preciso me esforçar! Isso me tranqüiliza muito, estou super preocupada com o que vai ser de mim na hora do vestibular! A minha escola também é bem louca, na verdade, eu acho que eu influenciei a maior parte do povo a ser assim, para você ter uma idéia, eu jah fui vestida de árvore de Natal para a aula, foi muito hilário! Este ano eu vou de rena! Com chifre, rabo e tudo! Depois eu posto uma foto para vocês verem! Beijão Lili-chan! Espero você no próximo capítulo! Até mais! E não se preocupe em escrever demais pois seus comentários são sempre bem vindos!

**InuLokinh : **Olá! Como eu sempre digo, bem vinda a sessão de coments, sinta-se a vontade para desabafar, comentar e se revoltar, estou aqui para ouvi-la! Fico feliz que tenha gostado de verdade da fic! O Kenshin realmente é muito Kawaii e na minha opinião Sexy, principalmente de cabelo solto! Espero que continue acompanhando o transcorrer da história, qualquer dúvida, sugestão ou revolta, é só me falar! Beijão e até o próximo capítulo!

Capítulo 17 : Nem todos os Galos Merecem o Céu! 


	17. Nem todos os Galos Merecem o Céu

**Disclaimer : **RUROUNI KENSHIN TAMBÉM É MEU! É isso mesmo meu amigo! Aqui em minhas mãos estão as patentes de Rurouni Kenshin! (Mika balança um envelope cor de batata, toda feliz) "Como eu consegui uma cópia da patente?" vocês me perguntam. Bem, depois de tantos planos e atentados contra a vida alheia algo tinha de dar certo! Mas não entremos em detalhes! O importante é que agora o Kenshin finalmente é meu! E eu vou tirar várias cópias dessa patente para não correr o risco de perde-la! Agora onde esta a copiadora? (Mika avista uma maquina ao lado do computador) Deve ser isso! (Coloca os papéis dentro da máquina) Agora ninguém poderá negar que além de Watsuki-sensei, EU também sou dona de Rurouni Kenshin! (Então ela olha pro lado e vê a patente sendo picada pela copiadora, e lê : ) PICADORA DE PAPEL? (E Mikazuki é jogada novamente no Inferno em Terra).

**Vamos a Fic:**

Bem, isso não me parece muito natural. Por dentro eu deveria estar pulando de alegria, mas realmente isso não me parece muito normal. Ainda não sei se vou esganar ou abraçar Misao depois disso, mas no momento a idéia de esgana-la me parece mais conveniente...

Já fazia quase uma hora que estávamos no quarto que Misao resolveu nos conceder. Era bem espaçoso, parecia uma suíte presidencial, gente rica é um saco... Havia três cômodos, que se dividiam em sala, banheiro e quarto.

A Sala tinha entrada para o quarto, e o quarto para o banheiro, a porta para o corredor ficava também na sala, ao lado da Imensa TV de plasma fixada a parede, em frente a TV havia um sofá branco. Espalhados pela sala, estavam uma mesa de trabalho com poltrona giratória e computador, tapetes, mesa baixa para o café da manhã e uma estante com livros. Havia também uma porta de correr de vidro que dava para uma varanda baixa, com uma mesinha redonda e algumas cadeiras forradas, se pulasse a grade da varanda, entraria em um lindo e imenso jardim japonês.

O quarto tinha um armário marfim embutido, em geral o apartamento inteiro era e tons claros decorado com quadros e tapetes (Dos quais eu peguei um certo trauma), inclusive a cama que tinha lençóis brancos. Uma poltrona bege ao lado da cama dava um ar mais sofisticado. O Banheiro era imenso, com hidromassagem em uma banheira que parecia o Piscinão de Ramos de tão imensa, Uma pia de mármore enorme com espelho por toda a extensão e é claro, acessórios típicos de um banheiro normal.

No momento eu estou estático em frente às malas, esperando a animação chegar para que eu as arrume...Por que? Bem você vai entender agora...

Recordação (Abaixo o capitalismo americano!)

Kaoru : Kenshin, eu vou dormir um pouco, arrume as malas por favor.

Haviam acabado de deixar as malas na sala, eu já tratei de desintegrar a minha, não necessito destas coisas ultrapassadas para trocar de roupa, mas as malas de Kaoru (6 no total) me davam a impressão de que dentro delas havia roupa o suficiente para vestir todo o Haiti.

Kenshin : Por que Sessha?

Kaoru : Porque você perdeu o jogo, bobinho, hoje é seu primeiro dia como escravo esqueceu?

Fim da Recordação ("Flash Back" nunca mais!)

Maldito jogo de basquete! Eu podia ter escolhido damas, mas algo me diz que ela ganharia de qualquer jeito... doce ilusão imaginar que ser escravo seria divertido! Olhei novamente para as malas, elas pareciam debochar da minha cara... certo, novo item para a lista de "coisas que ainda vão dominar os humanos" além das escadas e dos elevadores, as malas resolveram entrar na jogada.

Mas elas não iriam me dominar... ah não! São seres inanimados e nada podem fazer quanto a mim, pelo menos as escadas e os elevadores podem se locomover, mas eu não creio que estas malas tenham perninhas. Encarei as seis por mais algum tempo, cruzei os braços.

Kenshin : Vocês não podem fazer nada contra Sessha, são seres inferiores feitos de material sintético! Não há nada que possam fazer, Sessha esta imune a suas vontades! Criaturas horrorosas e maldosas!

Pode parecer loucura minha conversa intimidadora com a mala, mas eu precisava me sentir superior a essas criaturas inanimadas, já fui humilhado demais por escadas, elevadores, amendoins, ovos, cabelos e olhos..

Peguei a primeira delas e coloquei-a sobre a cama, apesar dela parecer inofensiva, resolvi não arriscar, usei magia para abrir o zíper, e do mesmo modo, comecei a colocar as roupas no armário já aberto uma a uma. Enquanto isso, Kaoru cochilava na sala. Estava tão entretido em minha monótona tarefa que não reparei quando uma das malas começou a deslizar com suas rodinhas pelo chão de madeira, ela me acertou por traz e eu caí com tudo no chão sólido, ainda com a cabeça girando, abri levemente os olhos e assustado, reparei que todas as outras malas, incluindo a que havia me derrubado, estavam a meu redor, me olhando de cima. Eu comecei a suar frio. Coloquei as mãos a frente do peito, tentando amenizar a situação.

Kenshin : S-sessha disse h-horrorosas? S-sessha não disse "horrorosas", quer dizer, Sessha disse, mas não foi isso que Sessha quis dizer! Sessha quis dizer... poderosas! Exato! Criaturas poderosas e amorosas, cheias de piedade para com as pobres almas humanas que as veneram, Entenderam?

Um silêncio perturbador, nada aconteceu, até que durante um instante elas estremeceram, eu engoli seco...

Kenshin : Não?

No segundo seguinte, eu estava soterrado por grande e pesadas malas, todas me asfixiando e me causando muita, mas muita dor. Tentei gritar um "socorro" mas o máximo que consegui foi algo parecido com "xoxorro" e como isso não é "Xou da Xuxa" nem nada, ninguém deu ouvidos. Não que houvessem muitas pessoas por perto, na verdade elas se resumiam a duas.

Continuei soterrado pelas malas meio zonzo, quase perdendo a consciência, quando ouvi meu nome meio distante e abafado... bem, isso é óbvio, estou em baixo de 5 malas cheias de roupas, com certeza o som chegaria abafado a meus ouvidos...

Kaoru : Kenshin!

Ótimo, outra vez, estou ficando louco... As malas! As malas estão se movendo! Luz! Eu estou vendo luz! Parece que faz milênios que não vejo luz! Esta bem, talvez eu tenha exagerado, faz menos de cinco minutos que não vejo luz... Um rosto! Kaoru! Você veio me salvar! Você me ama!

Kaoru : O que estava fazendo com minhas malas?

Certo, talvez você ainda não me ame... Que lástima, trocado por malas mofadas de material sintético barato.

As malas estremeceram novamente.

Kenshin : Agora vocês lêem pensamentos?

Kaoru : Kenshin! Com quem você esta falando?

O que eu poderia responder? "Com suas malas, que por sinal, acabaram de me atacar sem dó nem piedade..." Ela não me olharia muito normalmente...

Kenshin : Ãhn... Com ninguém em especial Kaoru-dono e...

Kaoru : Pare!

Kenshin : Oro?

Mas eu nem fiz nada!

Kaoru : Pare de colocar o "dono" depois do meu nome!

Só por isso? Não sabia que te afetava tanto! Pensando bem, por que eu voltei a usar o "dono"? Talvez seja um surto momentâneo de regressão as origens. De qualquer maneira é divertido provoca-la. Levantei-me limpando minhas roupas levemente empoeiradas. Num movimento de mãos todas as malas foram abertas, as roupas flutuaram todas ao mesmo tempo, uma a uma se enfileiraram nos cabides e aterrissaram nas gavetas. Num segundo e mais brutal movimento, portas e gavetas se fecharam num único solavanco. Terminado meu serviço, virei-me para Kaoru sorrindo de meu modo habitualmente simpático e carinhoso, aproximei-me em passos curtos enquanto revelava novamente minhas asas, retornando ao estado de anjo. Observei demoradamente a cor avermelhada que seu rosto tomava, ela recuou alguns passos caindo sentada na cama. Eu apoiei meu braço esquerdo no colchão de mola, como eu disse rico é um saco, aposto que a maioria dos colchões são tão "bons" que moléculas de pó embaixo deles podem formar grandes calombos, e dores nas costas.

Toquei de leve seu rosto e colei nossas testas olhando em seus olhos.

Kenshin : Como prefere que Sessha a chame então? Kaoru-san, Kaoru-chan, Kaoru-sama ou...

Comecei a me aproximar devagar, segurei-a pelos pulsos puxando-os para cima de sua cabeça, com isso ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu rapidamente no acolchoado macio. Cai por cima dela, ainda tentando manter o máximo de aproximação.

Sentia a respiração dela em meu rosto, pensei não conseguir continuar sem desfalecer, mas dentro de mim algo dizia "vá Himura! Esta é sua grande chance!".

Kenshin : Ou... Koishii...

Anulei a distância que separava nossos lábios para dar-lhe um beijo quente, que estava se tornando mais quente, quente demais, isso não vai terminar bem, no mínimo um incêndio na melhor das probabilidades. Droga, minha consciência esta começando a voar novamente. Eu costumo entrar em nirvana, mas isso é bem diferente. Desci minha mão para o cinto de Kaoru, quase ao mesmo tempo, senti as mãos delicadas dela desabotoando minha blusa, com algum esforço e um pouco de magia consegui abrir o maldito e retardado fecho, do maldito e retardado cinto, sem cessar o beijo, o que na minha opinião foi um feito que pede admiração.

No segundo seguinte já estava sem camisa e subia minha mão esquerda pelo ventre de minha Koishii enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Senti-a jogar a cabeça para traz e arquear um pouco o corpo conforme o toque ia se tornando mais intimo, chegando quase a altura do sutiã. Deslizei por de traz das costas dela atingindo o fecho. Parei por um instante. Largue este telefone múmia paralítica com anemia encefálica! Ou melhor, não largue! O que eu estou fazendo? Que tipo de magia superior e sobrenatural esta me influenciando? Eu sou um anjo! Se abrir este fecho isso pode ir muito mais longe! Isso é sério! Ela é uma mortal!

Kenshin : Uma mortal...

Sussurrei contra a pele de seu pescoço, e senti milhares de facas, balas, estrelas ninja, metralhadoras, serras elétricas, materiais perfurantes diversos e pedaços de papel absurdamente afiados cortarem meu coração.

Kaoru : O que?

Olhei para cima, deparei-me com os olhos azuis me encarando um tanto tristonhos e escuros. Poucos centímetros nos separavam, continuei com o olhar fixo, ainda confuso, minha expressão certamente mostrava isso.

Kenshin : Isto...

Contemplei mais uma vez a luz que aqueles olhos azuis irradiavam, naquele momento... eu não era mais um anjo. "Esqueça que é um anjo", as palavras de Santo Antônio ecoavam em minha mente. Como num filme, produziam ecos, repetiam-se milhares de vezes, só faltava um "Mini Flash Back" para tudo tornar-se um cinema.

Kenshin : Não importa...

Sorri e aproximei-me para beija-la novamente quando...

KAPOW (Onomatopéia ridícula essa né?)

Um estrondoso ruído, para não dizer ensurdecedor, acabou com todo o clima. Malditos "quebras climas" não existe nada no mundo mais irritante e inconveniente do que estes malditos barulhos e objetos! Já se imaginou "naquele" momento clímax de Romeu e Julieta (não a cena da morte por favor) de repente surge do chão ou do teto, ou de qualquer outro lugar improvável um vendedor de seguros? Ou um sanduíche de Atum, ou pior! Um... um... ralador de queijo! Ou até uma daquelas buzinas do Pit Bicha! Imagine "aquele" momento com o som de fundo de "Cuecão de courô!" que horror!

Voltando à Terra, o barulho ensurdecedor e insuportavelmente inconveniente tirou-nos de nosso agradável momento.

Kenshin : Oro?

Kaoru : A-acho que um ônibus caiu do céu...

Rimos juntos da probabilidade remota de um ônibus ter caído do céu, pelo volume do barulho eu diria que foi por menos um avião. Não que seja incomum um avião cair do céu, hoje em dia eles até batem em prédios...

Este pequeno inconveniente fez com que nós caíssemos de cabeça de volta a realidade, e a realidade era : Esse negócio de dormirmos no mesmo quarto não vai dar muito certo...

Senti meu rosto esquentar, a situação em que estávamos não era nada inocente. Nem Shinichi contestaria... Ou melhor, tratando-se da Jaguatirica sem cérebro, talvez ele até achasse que estávamos fritando um pão vestidos de Tele-tubies. Estranhamente a parte de fritar um pão me soou mais improvável do que as fantasias de Tele-tubies.

Levantei-me num pulo e ainda vermelho olhei para o chão.

Kenshin : S-Sessha v-vai ao banheiro.

Kaoru levantou-se também rubra.

Kaoru : E-eu também preciso me trocar.

Desaparecemos da vista um do outro, eu me refugiei no banheiro trancando a porta logo em seguida, encostei as costas na superfície e soltei um longo suspiro imaginando aonde poderíamos ter chegado... Bem, nem preciso dizer que se pegar o maldito desgraçado, retardado, deficiente mental, exilado, miserável, verme, do incompetente intelectual que foi o responsável por aquela maldita poluição sonora, disfarçada por uma onomatopéia sem sentido, juro que o quebrarei em dois, cortarei seu corpo em pedacinhos, e darei para os galináceos comerem! Esse pensamento foi muito desconexo com um anjo, e pensar que eu deveria ser um guia espiritual! Um distribuidor de amor e fraternidade! De paz e inocência! O que eu estava fazendo a poucos minutos atrás não era exatamente inocente, mas era amor! Quem contestaria?

Apoiei-me com os dois braços na pia, atrás de mim estava a grande banheira de Hidromassagem, digo grande, porque com certeza dá para jogar futebol dentro dela. A minha frente havia um espelho, olhei fixo nele e pude notar que dentro da banheira havia uma coisa amarela, uma toalha talvez... não, era espetada demais para ser uma toalha... Um porco espinho tingido?

Sanosuke : E aí Kenshin!

Ou talvez um maldito e desgraçado galo tingido...

Kenshin : SANOSUKE?

Sanosuke : Ei! Não grite! Estou tentando relaxar!

Aquela criatura metade homem e metade galo, estava sentada dentro da banheira cheia de água quente, relaxado até demais, com os dois braços abertos e uma toalha pequena branca no cabelo espetado.

Kenshin : S-seu galo insano! O que você esta fazendo nu dentro desta banheira?

Sim, um importante detalhe, estava nu, o que não é, posso dizer, uma visão muito bonita, pelo contrário, considerando que sou homem era bem nojento. Sim eu sou homem! Não deu para perceber até agora? Sei que meu cabelo é comprido e que eu tenho carinha de bebê mas sim! Himura Kenshin é homem! E não se surpreendam. Esta na cara que sou muito mais másculo que muita gente!

Sanosuke : É claro que vim aqui para visitar meu melhor amigo Himura Kenshin, a quem eu tanto aprecio, e aproveitei para dar uma relaxada.

Sou mais másculo que meu amigo "Galosomen" por exemplo, essa história de "meu melhor amigo Himura Kenshin, a quem eu tanto aprecio" não me soou muito bem...

Kenshin : Uma relaxada? UMA RELAXADA? Na Banheira? Nu? Você por acaso tem consciência de que há duas mortais neste hotel que conseguem nos ver? Sessha nem imagina o escândalo que seria se Misao ou Kaoru visse você assim!

Sanosuke : Incomoda-se principalmente com a Jou-chan certo?

Alguém aí tem uma faca? Uma faca, não um telefone... Quer dizer, se for pesado e puder causar dor ou morte, pode ser um telefone..

Kenshin : É claro que...

Ahá! Eu entendi o joguinho dele... Não vou cair nessa, esse olhar de pinto inocente (não pensem besteira seus hentais) não me engana!

Kenshin : Cale a Boca Sano! E vista-se! AGORA!

Tamanha era a minha raiva por aquele ser mutante estar praticamente atrapalhando minha viagem, que liberei toda a minha energia, causando um pequeno redemoinho naquela piscina-banheira, Sanosuke começou a ser sugado e num ato desesperado agarrou-se na torneira em uma visão no mínimo cômica.

Sanosuke : Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Pare com isso! Eu visto uma roupa!

Diminui minha energia ao ouvir batidas insistentes na porta.

Kaoru : Kenshin? Está tudo bem aí? Ouvi gritos.

Virei-me rapidamente a porta, encostando nela por precaução.

Kenshin : Esta tudo bem Kaoru-dono! Sessha só encontrou uma galinha que deve ter entrado pela janela.

Kaoru : Uma galinha? E ela esta bem?

Olhei para Sano que estava saindo da banheira com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

Kenshin : Esta, mas logo a situação mudará.

Kaoru : Bem, esta bem então. Misao nos chamou para irmos conhecer as fontes termais antes do almoço, nos encontre lá, OK?

Kenshin : Sessha estará lá!

Ouvi seus passos se distanciando e virei-me para meu amigo galináceo que logo se transformaria em espetos de frango.

Kenshin : Tudo bem, diga a verdade, por que está aqui?

Antes dele responder, tratei de vesti-lo apropriadamente com uma calça jeans rasgada e uma regata branca.

Sanosuke : Ei gostei! Caiu bem em mim, não acha?

Kenshin : POR QUE ESTÁ AQUÍ?

Minha paciência estava se esgotando, ele virou para mim e passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso, fiquei impressionado ao ver que não havia sinais de perfuração na mão que passou por aquela crista de galo assassina.

Sanosuke : Sabe Kenshin, é que eu preciso muito da sua ajuda!

Kenshin : E para quê exatamente?

Sanosuke : Bem, é que vendo as últimas edições da sua revista, eu notei que você anda se dando muito bem com Jou-chan, inclusive foi bem engraçado quando você a pegou nua e...

Kenshin : Poupe Sessha de detalhes. Aonde quer chegar?

Sanosuke : O fato é que eu estou gostando muito da... da...

Ele abaixou a crista com o rosto vermelho como o meu cabelo e disse em um fio de voz.

Sanosuke : Megumi...

Eu comecei a rir, um ataque de riso me atingiu sem aviso, bati com a mão em minha testa e cai no chão rolando pelo azulejo, segurei minha barriga que doía de tanto rir. Estava perdendo o ar, quase bati a cabeça na pia e arranquei a privada do chão.

Sanosuke : Ei! Do que você está rindo?

Recompus-me e sentei-me no chão ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

Kenshin : Desculpe-me Sano, mas Sessha achou que você tinha dito que estava apaixonado pela...

Mais um ataque de riso me atingiu, esse eu ainda consegui controlar e terminar a frase.

Kenshin : Megumi!

Continuei abafando um riso baixo, até ouvir a coisa mais surpreendente, e mais improvável desse mundo.

Sanosuke : Mas é pela a Megumi!

Kenshin : ORO?

Ninguém me deu ouvidos quando eu disse que o fim do mundo estava próximo! Aí esta a prova! Tudo esta virando de ponta cabeça! Eu apaixonado por uma mortal de olhos azuis, Aoshi se dando bem com Misao, e agora... agora... agora Sagara Sanosuke se diz apaixonado por Takani Megumi! Ninguém nunca imaginou o cruzamento de um galo com uma raposa, isto é completamente anti-ético! Eu nem quero pensar nas probabilidades!

Kenshin : O QUE? Quer dizer, que bom Sano, é ótimo te ver tão bem em sua vida amorosa, mas... COMO PODE?

Sanosuke : Como assim "como pode"? Você sabe que eu vou muito lá no hospital e sempre me consulto com ela, até que um dia eu comecei a ir lá mesmo sem ter quebrado a mão tentando fazer suco, ou batido a cabeça tentando achar o mundo dos peixinhos, e percebi que estava apaixonado!

Kenshin : Tudo o que Sessha pode te dizer neste momento é... Oro?

Sanosuke : Isso me apoiou muito... De qualquer maneira eu preciso de sua ajuda! Quero me declarar para Megumi!

Kenshin : Tudo bem! Tudo bem Sanosuke! Sessha vai te ajudar, mas estão esperando Sessha nas termas. Você não pode ser visto entendeu? Não quero que Shinichi o veja. Terei de inventar mais uma mentira mirabolante sobre suas origens!

Troquei minha roupa rapidamente para um Yukata e abri a porta para sair do banheiro em direção as termas, quando Sano me parou.

Sanosuke : Espere! Eu também quero ir para as termas!

Kenshin : Que parte do "Não pode ser visto" você não entendeu?

Sanosuke : Termas têm água certo?

Errado, Termas são fontes de Chucrutes mágicos!

Sanosuke : Com minha incrível magia, me transformarei em um animal marinho e poderei ir as termas! Morra de inveja!

No momento seguinte, uma grande fumaça tomou conta do aposento e algo enorme preencheu todo o espaço dele, estava prensado contra a parede pelo grande e gosmento corpo. Uma baleia? Que tipo de inteligência esta criatura tem? Nenhuma eu sei, mas eu esperava que ele entendesse que deveria ser no mínimo discreto!

Kenshin : Você acabou de ganhar mais de uma tonelada, Sessha esta morrendo de inveja...

Sanosuke (Baleia) : Er... Desculpe-me por isso... Era para ser uma lagosta.

Kenshin : Sessha também está impressionado com sua incrível Magia!

Minutos depois, aqui estou eu, dentro da grande fonte termal, apesar de o Hotel estar lotado, éramos os únicos que estávamos usando-a, Uma grande parede de Bambu nos separava do lado feminino. Eu estava bem ao lado desta parede, Aoshi do meu lado direito um pouco mais afastado, Shinichi não estava em um lugar específico, ele estava nadando, nadando na fonte termal, que tipo de pessoa faz isso? Mas além do papa-léguas havia outra criatura bizarra naquele local, que estava mais especificamente entre mim e Aoshi... Certo, todos nós somos criaturas bizarras, mas aquela era mais bizarra ainda! Uma lagosta de bandana!

Shinichi : Acho muito legal este hotel manter um animal de estimação como uma lagosta das termas aqui para entreter e instigar a mente dos clientes.

Claro que isso não funciona com as pessoas que não tem mente como você...

Aoshi : Ainda estou curioso quanto ao motivo que te traz aqui Sanosuke.

Sanosuke (Lagosta) : Eu...

Kenshin : Não responda! Conseguimos fazer Shinichi compreender sua presença aqui, agora explicar para ele como uma lagosta pode falar, é outra coisa!

Se bem que se disséssemos que é uma lagosta enfeitiçada por algum mago da idade média ele poderia até acreditar...

Sanosuke (Lagosta) : 'Posso pelo menos falar assim?'

A Voz do galo ecoou em minha mente... Telepatia? Sim. Nós podemos fazer de tudo! Temos mil e uma utilidades, dentre as quais a mais impressionante é a capacidade de ajustar o relógio do vídeo-cassete.

Kenshin : 'Pode, o que você quer tanto desabafar?'

Sanosuke (Lagosta) : 'Aqui está um tédio!'

Kenshin : 'Sente-se melhor agora?'

Sanosuke (Lagosta) : 'Não, vou arranjar um pouco de diversão'

Observei enquanto Sanosuke mergulhava até sumir de minha vista. Depois disso, voltei a fitar a água quente e a toalha enrolada em minha cintura... Não achou mesmo que eu ia entrar numa fonte termal com Aoshi, Shinichi e Sano, sem toalha, achou? Não quero humilhar os pobres coitados... Do que você está rindo? Pelo menos da Eliana-man eu sei que ganho! Confie em mim, eu já fui a Eliana-man!

Aoshi : Não acredito que a diversão de Sagara seja saudável...

Kenshin : Deixe-o ir, é melhor do que tomar banho com uma lagosta...

Misao : GAHHHHHHHHHH!

Tapei rapidamente os ouvidos com o grito estrondoso de Misao.

Kaoru : Misao! Tira esse bicho da minha perna!

Misao : Que coisa nojenta!

Olhei rapidamente para Aoshi que retribuiu o olhar e trocou comigo a mesma mensagem telepática que dizia "Vamos fritar aquela lagosta desgraçada" Levantamo-nos como um raio, e no processo de correr como desesperados até o lado contrário, esbarramos em Shinichi que caiu em cima de uma pedra, e lá permaneceu desmaiado.

Quando eu e a porta chegamos ao banho feminino, escapamos de sermos vítimas de uma lagosta voadora que por pouco não nos arrancou a cabeça. A criatura vermelha passou a dois centímetros de meu rosto para depois bater em um pilar de madeira um metro atrás de mim.

Kaoru : Kenshin! Leve este bicho daqui!

Virei-me devagar para Sanosuke que esfregava a pinça na cabeça tentando amenizar a dor. Ao mesmo tempo lancei-lhe um olhar de retalhador que mostrava o que eu realmente queria fazer com ele.

Kenshin : 'Quer dizer que a sua diversão é subir na perna de minha Kaoru, não é?"

Sanosuke (Lagosta) : 'Calma! Não é o que você esta pensando!'

Misao : Aoshi-sama, as pinças dele rasgaram a minha toalha!

Por um momento eu pude notar uma pequena chama de raiva passar pelos olhos do Senhor Gelo. Aoshi virou-se também para Sanosuke que estava suando frio.

Aoshi : 'Não havia nada debaixo daquela toalha que podia ser visto por você.'

Sanosuke (Lagosta) : 'Não! Você não entendeu!'

Kenshin : O que acha que devemos fazer com ele Aoshi?

Aoshi : Curioso... De repente me bateu o desejo de comer carne de lagosta...

Kenshin : Sessha teve o mesmo desejo... acha que devemos cortar a cabeça ou arrancar as patinhas primeiro?

Aoshi : Fique com as patas, eu cuido da cabeça...

Sanosuke (Lagosta) : NÃO!

Maldito bastardo! Ele não disse em telepatia! Como é burra esta criatura!

Kaoru : O-o que?

Misao : A Lagosta fala?

Kaoru : Kenshin, eu sabia que você usava magia, mas uma lagosta que fala? Qual o nome dela? Salem?

Eu lancei mais um olhar perfurantemente devastador a lagosta e virei-me junto com Aoshi para as duas garotas que olhavam esperando explicações.

Kenshin : Não é isso Kaoru, na verdade...

Aoshi : Eu sou ventríloquo.

Kenshin : Oro?

Ele disse isso com a maior naturalidade do mundo! Que tipo de pessoa diz "eu sou ventríloquo" com essa naturalidade? Aliás, mais bizarro ainda é imaginar Aoshi, o Buda, dizendo "eu sou ventríloquo"! E agora? O que ele vai dizer? Eu danço Balé?

Kenshin : 'Por que disse isso?'

Aoshi : 'Será mais fácil esconder esse desgraçado se as duas não souberem de sua existência.

Ponderei por um segundo e por mais que fosse me odiar por isso um dia, tive de concordar que Aoshi estava certo... Estou me odiando por isso AGORA.

Kenshin : Isso mesmo! Aoshi é ventríloquo! Agora, por que vocês não voltam para o quarto e se trocam para que possamos ir almoçar? Sessha e Aoshi cuidam da lagosta!

Misao : Está bem, estamos indo então, esperamos vocês nos quartos.

Eu sorria amarelo esperando as duas saírem do banho para depois virar para o lugar em que havia deixado Sanosuke.

Kenshin : Muito bem, seu animal invertebrado tarado...

Aoshi : Você vai sentir momentos de muita dor agora...

Tamanha foi nossa surpresa ao nos depararmos com o lugar vazio. Ele havia fugido! Aquela galinha desprezível havia fugido! Certo, ela é burra, mas não burra o suficiente para ficar lá, esperando sua dura punição. Algum cérebro eu sei que ele tem... O suficiente para respirar sozinho eu espero.

Kenshin : Ele fugiu!

Aoshi : Uma hora vai ter que aparecer...

Kenshin : E nessa hora...

Aoshi : Vamos ter frango para o Jantar...

Aoshi me parecia malévolo naquele momento. Foi aí que eu percebi... Essa manhã inteira, ele **conversou** comigo! Conversou normalmente! Como se fossemos velhos amiguinhos! Dá pra entender isso? Acho que é a primeira vez que Aoshi fala tanto! Algumas frases dele deram quase duas linhas! Misao esta influenciando muito essa pessoa. Mas eu é que não vou reclamar. É melhor do que ter um poste te seguindo.

Continua...

**Papo Picado (Ainda não é o suficiente)**

**Continuação dos 10 motivos para comentar em minha fic:**

**6. **Contribui para minha auto-estima e você se sentirá bem com isso!

**7. **Acabará com a fome no Haiti!

**8. **Contribuirá para a organização "Troque seu Sapo por um Brad Pitt" a mais abençoada organização da Terra!

**9. **Se continuarem comentando eu continuarei escrevendo e vocês poderão ver o triste destino que eu reservei para a vaca da Tomoe!

**10. **Último e mais importante! Comentando, você nos ajudará a fazer um abaixo assinado para tornar o Pão de Forma líder supremo e incontestável do Brasil!

POR ISSO COMENTEM!

**Aviso! (Hoje é só um)**

Eu não estou com MSN no meu computador, mas ando entrando no computador de minhas amigas, então se alguém quiser conversar comigo, mesmo que seja um pouco já que o computador é de outras pessoas e eu geralmente não fico muito tempo. Meu e-mail é 

E Aew povo? Como podem ver houve uma aparição de nosso amigo Sano, que de galinha virou lagosta! Agora eu vou fazer Aoshi além de ventríloquo virar dona-de-casa! Com avental e tudo! Além disso as coisas começaram a esquentar, como diz minha grande amiga Kaoru : Mão boba também existe! E vai existir bem mais daqui para frente! Inclusive no próximo capítulo espero muitos coments e processos, Kaoru não gostou muito de saber algumas cenas dela, mas apesar disso gostou de MUITO de outras, se é que me entende...

Kenshin e Aoshi também organizaram uma passeata para encontrar a lagosta vermelha de bandana. Mas eu já disse que ela vai ter de aparecer de novo, não posso deixar a história inacabada.

E povo! Esse é o primeiro dia de viagem! Caraca, como eu escrevo! Aliás, nem primeiro dia é! É primeira manhã! Já fiz uma pequena lista das cidades que visitaremos, observem :

**Tour Misao, pelos cantos mais remotos e improváveis do Japão!**

1º - Kyoto (Não, você jura?) **3 dias**

2º - Hokkaido (Friozinho nada as coisas vão esquentar lá!) **5 dias**

3º - Okinawa (Mudança de rota drástica!) **7 dias**

4º - Ilha Perdida do Pacífico (Não perguntem) **7 dias**

5º -Nara (A capital do budismo, Templos, templos, e templos) **3 dias**

Isso nos dará um total de 25 dias! Tempo o suficiente para rolar uns 20 capítulos (Nossa) e muita, mas muita confusão, e romance também né? Não pode faltar.

Bem, não posso conversar muito, porque tenho que scanear a surpresa de vocês, então irei direto aos coments, BRIGADÃO POR TUDO!

**Total de coments neste capítulo : **12

**Total de coments : **145

**Meta : **200(Vamos! Eu sei que consigo!)

Mistr3ss : Obrigada pelos elogios! Sim, como você pode ver o Sano apareceu! E vai aparecer de novo em breve, ele só esta esperando a poeira baixar e não haver mais riscos tão grandes de morte... Muito obrigada por dizer a parte que você mais gostou! Isso me dá um caminho a seguir! Obrigada mesmo! Eu também acho muito fofas as demonstrações de carinho de Aoshi! São tão raras que ficam muito lindas! Concordo com você! Estas coisas deviam acontecer conosco! É melhor do que aquele maldito despertador que vai aumentando o barulho! Realmente há modos mais agradáveis de se acordar! 

Eu também costumo me sentir muito insegura quando respondo aos reviews, fico com medo da pessoa não me entender ou de esquecer de alguém, por isso nunca deleto nenhum review, para se caso eu esquecer.

Bem, para você entrar na nossa convenção, é fácil! Tenha um Sapo e ache um Brad Pitt! O resto é com a gente! Realmente é uma das maiores e mais úteis organizações do universo!

Todos nós adoramos romances! Eu também adoro demonstrações de afeto, acho que por menor que seja sempre significa algo mais, então tento ser bem detalhada na fic, descrever os lugares e ações nos mais ínfimos detalhes. Espero que esteja dando certo! Muito obrigada novamente por todo apoio e alto astral! Não se preocupe com os reviews quilométricos, minhas respostas também são enormes e eu não me incomodo nem um pouco! (Na verdade adoro!) Beijão e até a próxima eu espero!

**Kenjutsu Komachi :** Oie Miga! Finalmente conseguimos conversar bastante, estava sentindo muito a sua falta sua quenga véa! Sim! Os nirvanas do Kenshin são os mais profundos! Na minha opinião parece Gundam Wing, pois o desenho é todo filosófico! Mas nunca em Gundam Wing eles refletiram sobre a importância de se ter cabelos ruivos, mas aqui eles refletem sobre isso e sobre a importância do pão de forma em nossas vidas!

Concordo com você! Mão boba também existe, e se depender de mim, vai existir várias vezes nesta fic ainda! Valeu pelo toque! Vou dar um jeito de deixar a fic um pouco mais picante para você! Observe que neste capítulo houve um avanço! Estamos evoluindo!

Tudo bem, eu espero um pouco mais a sua fic, mas se passar 2004 e eu não tiver lido o capítulo ainda, eu vou me suicidar, OK? Estou morrendo de curiosidade! Vê se pelo menos faz bonito na feira de ciências! E me conta qual foi o seu experimento!

Você tem razão, eu coloquei só 5, mas já corrigi este erro! Puis uma continuação neste capítulo! Valeu novamente pelo toque! Eu estou meio desligada ultimamente...

Tipow, este é o problema, eu não tenho horário exatamente para entrar, só entro quando to na casa das minhas migas, daí eu tipow que roubo os computadores delas... Mas de qualquer maneira nóis acaba se encontrando, tenha fé que Deus é pai!

Te amo muito Ka-chan! Obrigado por sempre ser esta amiga louca como eu e maravilhosa que você é! E claro pelo apoio que você dá a minha fic! Se cuida vaca! Te amo! Vamo assisti O fantasma da ópera ano que vem!

**Kenshin x : **Você esta comentando! Você esta comentando! É um alinhamento planetário! Eu vou chorar de emoção! Valeu mesmo pelo comentários Ken! Você sabe que eu te amo muito muito e muito! Sempre vou estar do seu lado, não importa o que essas pessoas sem importância queiram fazer com você, você pode sempre contar comigo para desabafar ou para qualquer outra coisa! Muito obrigado por estar gostando da fic, isso significa muito pra mim! De verdade! Temos que nos falar mais vezes! Vou ver se consigo subornar minhas amigas para entrar mais no MSN, quero muitas novidades quando falar com você de novo! Vê se cuida bem da Ju, e me passa a porra do e-mail dela! Beijão amor! Te amo muito!

**Giselle Vieira : **Yo Gi-chan (posso te chamar assim?)! Que bom que você gostou de eu ter dedicado o capítulo a você! É que fiquei muito feliz com sua volta a sessão de comentários! Espero ainda te ver por aqui muitas vezes! Fico mais feliz ainda em saber que você gostou do capítulo! Desculpe por quase ter feito você rir na frente do cliente, e sem querer me intrometer, em que você trabalha? Perdoe a minha curiosidade, é que gosto de saber um pouco sobre meus leitores. Qualquer pergunta que quiser fazer sobre mim, fique a vontade! )

Obrigada por ter posta as partes que você gostou! Isso me ajuda muito a escrever a fic! Eu também acho meio surreal o Shinichi acreditar nas mentiras mirabolantes do Kenshin, mas era bem assim mesmo que eu queria que ele fosse, bem bobinho e inocente, mas quem sabe futuramente ele acabe mudando... Seria engraçado ver um Shinichi galã! Sobre a biografia do Kenshin, a frase "nome poético, conteúdo patético" é uma das que eu uso muito no meu dia a dia, acho tão bonitinha! Principalmente agora em época de eleição, eu passo na frente da TV quando está tendo propagando política, olho para a cara do candidato e digo : "Discurso poético, conteúdo patético" minha olha para mi com uma cara de "oro?" e eu saio feliz e saltitante pela casa!

Ainda vou fazer a Kaoru ficar mais pervertida, espere para ver, o clima esta esquentando nesta história, e não se preocupe, eu também estou ficando hentai, mas é normal nos dias de hoje... Imagine-se beijando o Kenshin, é difícil passar por isso sem segunda intenções! Mas não é só isso, eu também adoro demonstrações simples de carinho, como aquela parte que você gostou da Kaoru encostando a cabeça no ombro do Kenshin, acho que isso é uma demonstração de amor puro, e muito fofo também!

Bem, o meu e-mail é , estarei aguardando ansiosamente seu testamento! Toma cuidado para não ser pega por sua chefe! Beijos e mais beijos! Obrigada pelos elogios! Até a próxima!

**A.S.N.S.H : **Eu entendo você a dublagem acabou com a série! Ow! Eu descobri que uma amiga minha da escola é a sua mãe no fórum de Shaman King! Eu não sei qual é o nick dela, mas ela me disse que é sua mãe então eu disse : "Ela acompanha minha fic!" com lágrimas nos olhos de emoção! Sabe, Jogos e Bnecos é uma boa idéia! É mais emocionante! Acho que vou começar a pesquisar sobre isso XD ! Obrigada pelo review, até o próximo capítulo!

**Kemi : **Eu sei que você é minha mãe, mas eu sou a filha rebelde lembra? Eu vou fugir de casa e morar com meu irmãozinho que também fugiu de casa dentro do poço da vovó Sadako!

Magina, nada de mais você empacar no segundo capítulo, o problema é que você não desempaca! E isso não acontece 1 ou 2 vezes na sua vida, acontece de vez em sempre! Você não matou o Yoh porque ele tava atrapalhando é porque você ama Anna e Hao, seria mais fácil você nem incluir o Yoh na história! Suas ameaças de castigo na me afetam e... peraí... rebobina... o que você escreveu? Ficar presa num espaço de 3 metros comendo pão e água com a TEREZA? Mamãe eu te amo! Você quer que eu arrume meu quarto? Leve o lixo para fora? Dê banho no cachorro? Pode falar, eu faço qualquer coisa por você grande Okaa-sama!

Agora, esse seu conselho foi bem poético e instrutivo! Eu nunca iria imaginar que árvores não se plantam sozinhas, e por favor traduza o presente milagroso de natal, eu to com necessidade de ler essa fic! De qualquer maneira, valew pelo coment, nos vemos amanhã! Até!

**Rin-dono : **Olá NikaR com um nick mais renovado! Realmente esse é o verdadeiro motivo pelo nariz do Kenshin sangrar tanto! Eu também fico imaginando o que aconteceria se um dia ele abrisse a porta do quarto e desse com Kaoru nua em cima da cama fazendo poses insinuante, acho que aí ele ia encher uma piscina olímpica de sangue! OS DOCES! Exato! Nada nesse mundo é mais importante que os doces! Não poderia imaginar um lugar bom para se viver sem doces! Você é um gênio!

Minhas amigas também dizem que sou "Simpática-Louca" mas aqui na minha cidade nós chamamos gente como nós de "Felizes-Alteradas"! Brigadão pelo comentário e apoio! Viva as Felizes-Alteradas!

**Lan Ayath : **Olá Lan-chan! Eu já usei ICQ, mas realmente prefiro o MSN, achei muito difícil decorar o número também, tenho fé de que algum dia, em algum estágio da minha vida, em uma época distante eu consiga finalmente instalar o MSN, é algo que eu não posso desistir! Muito obrigada por se preocupar comigo, isso me deixa feliz! Valew pelo review! Até o próximo capítulo!

**Mila.Potter.Lavigne : **Sim eu sei! Eu sou tão má com eles! Mas é tão divertido! É tão engraçado faze-los entrar em milhares de confusões, apesar de eu ainda estar sofrendo com alguns processos! Não, na verdade Jamilla é um nome que apareceu num livro que um amigo meu leu, o livro se chamava "Mohamed o menino Afegão" E eu achei tão engraçado o nome que resolvi colocar na fic! Você gostou? Obrigada pelo comentário, e por favor, atualize a sua fic também! Bejão!

**Evellyn : **Bem vinda a sessão de coments! Fico muito feliz em saber que está acompanhando a história! Espero que esteja gostando tanto da fic quanto sua amiga Nati que já esta se tornando uma velha amiga aqui da sessão! Mas não se preocupe, logo você também fará desta grande comunidade! Fico feliz também em saber que a Jéssica recomendou a minha fic! Isto realmente me deixou contente! Fico extremamente lisonjeada ao saber que vão me usar como inspiração, sinceramente não acho que eu seja grande coisa, mas se vocês me consideram assim, isso me deixa muito, mas muito feliz, mal posso esperar para ler a fic de vocês! Por favor me mantenham informada sobre o andamento da história! Realmente me interessa muito! Sou uma grande fã dos dois desenhos! Beijus para você também Evellyn! Espero que escreva mais vezes! Aguardo novidades! Até a próxima!

**Kagome : **E Para variar a autora louca aqui ficou extremamente feliz em receber mais um review de uma de minhas leitoras favoritas! E o motivo por eu querer por a &($$) da To(mu)e na fic é um motivo simples : provocar ciúme. É tão fofo escrever cenas de ciúme! E não pretendo faze ro Kenshin dar muita bola para a vaca, na verdade ele não vai gostar nada dela, por isso creio que seja uma vitória nossa! o/ Pode ficar tranqüila, farei possível para que ela passe por momentos de pura agonia e dor! Fã Clube? Sei lá, acho que não mereço tudo isso... Mas se quiser, fique a vontade, creio que esteja me super estimando demais, mas fico feliz por todo apoio que você dá a fic! Adoro seus reviews, são muito divertidos de ler! Obrigada mesmo por tudo! Espero você no próximo capítulo! Beijão Miga!

**Nati : **Aew Nati-chan! Claro que pode me chamar de Mika-chan! E eu posso te chamar de Nati-chan? Eu adorei mesmo a sua idéia da praia! Fiquei pensando nas cenas de ciúme e romance que eu poderia escrever, sem contar é claro as cenas de comédia! Mas essa sua história de ter levado 30 caixotes na praia me fez morrer de rir aqui em casa, minha mãe veio ver o que estava acontecendo e eu mostrei o seu review para ela. Espero que não fique ofendida, mas realmente foi muito engraçado! Não se preocupe, aqui na minha cidade o mpovo faz coisa pior, no Hallowen do ano passado, a anta aqui se vestiu de árvore de Natal e saiu na rua dando feliz nada para qualquer babaca que estivesse a menos de três metros de distância. E ainda foi na escola vestida de árvore! É normal... Aqui você pode trombar com uma caveira a qualquer hora! Sinto muito pelo seu final de semana! Mas para tudo se dá um jeito! Um dia você vai rir de tudo isso, e vai contar para seus netinhos que também racharão o bico! Fiquei Sabendo da fic que você a Jéssica e a Evellyn vão fazer! Estou ansiosa para lê-la! Por favor me deixe informada! CONTE-ME TUDO! Beijão para você e até o próximo capítulo!


	18. Meu Sanosuke Amarelinho

Os hashis de todos da mesa pararam no ar, menos o de Aoshi que parecia ser movido por uma espécie de mecanismo culinário de movimento contínuo. De qualquer maneira, estávamos pasmos observando Misao "comer"... Digo "comer" entre aspas para não dizer devorar pedaços de comida levado-os diretamente à garganta sem qualquer intenção de mastigar ou degustar.

E lá estávamos nós, eu, Kaoru e Shinichi, três babacas com os hashis no ar, tão pasmos com a visão grotesca a nossa frente que nem percebemos o fato do Sashimi que nossos talheres sustentavam já terem caído dentro do pote de shoyo, respingando em nossas roupas. Até que algum ser racional de nossa tribo resolveu sair do estado de paralisação momentânea por imagem animalesca, e levantar a voz contra tamanho atentado a nossos estômagos.

Shinichi : Ãhn... Misao-chan, não acha que deveria ir mais devagar?

Corrijo o erro de lista-lo como racional...

Misao : For quie voxê ta xalando ixu? (Por que você ta falando isso?)

Disse Misao, com cinco dos oito tentáculos da Lula saindo da boca em uma figura no mínimo cômica, no máximo nojenta.

Kenshin : Oro... Acho que o que Shinichi-san quer dizer, é que você pode ter uma indigestão...

E o que eu quero dizer é que nós podemos ter uma indigestão se você continuar socando comida para dentro de seu corpo, e eu achando que o Sano comia demais... Não, calma, ele come mais, ele conseguiu criar a incrível capacidade de ingerir comida pelo nariz.

Misao : Num xi freoxupe Ximura eu ixtou xomfretamente xaudabeu! (Não se preocupe Himura, eu estou completamente saudável!)

Sim, você está, mas eu não estou me sentindo nada saudável vendo você "saudável"...

Kaoru : Ãhn... Misao, depois do almoço nós vamos dar uma volta pela cidade, não é melhor você ir ao banheiro antes?

Misao desviou o olhar do prato por um mísero e estimado segundo para piscar duas vezes para Kaoru, que sorria amarelo.

Misao : Voxê xem raxão! (Você tem razão!)

Ela chupou rapidamente o macarrão para dentro de seu corpo e como a doninha que é, saiu saltitante em direção ao banheiro derrubando dois garçons e o carrinho de sobremesas. O que foi um lástima, pois havia uma torta de limão que estava "sorrindo" para mim.

Misao : Volto já!

Kaoru abanou-lhe a mão levemente, e desfez sua feição tranqüila para uma levemente desesperada.

Kaoru : COMAM!

No segundo seguinte estávamos comendo como desesperados do terceiro mundo, aproveitando a chance de evitarmos um enjôo repentino, uma indigestão forçada, ou uma lavagem estomacal de urgência. Já que Misao não estava presente, comendo de sua maneira caracteristicamente surreal e medonha.

Em alguns poucos minutos toda a comida dos pratos havia magicamente sumido e magicamente aparecido em nossos estômagos, o que futuramente nos daria uma bela azia. Prosseguindo... Misao voltou exatamente no momento em que conseguimos acabar com todo o objeto alimentício da mesa, inclusive Shinichi tentou comer o saleiro enrolado no guardanapo e a rosa de cera que ele pensou ser a salada de entrada, estou começando a conceber a idéia de que exista alguém mais burro que o Sano...

Bem, Misao voltou depois de conseguir o grande feito malabarístico de desviar do primeiro garçom que "encontrou" com ela na ida e ficou traumatizado com "choque" de cabeças, literalmente falando, e ainda roubar uma taça de coquetel que o mesmo garçom levava. Mas se vocês acham que ela ficou com o coquetel de graça, estão enganados, de graça até foi, mas ele caiu de suas mãos no meio do caminho e derramou-se na cabeça de um possível empresário em uma possível reunião de negócios, sorte que o coitado não localizou a criatura esguia para colocar-lhe a culpa...

Misao : Voltei! Cadê a minha comida!?

Kenshin : Oro! Sabe o que é Misao...

Shinichi : O... o Aoshi-san comeu!

Anta Patogônica! Ainda nem esta provado que portas ingerem alimentos! Ele é a criatura mais improvável dessa mesa a comer qualquer tipo de produto alimentício! Pense pelo menos uma vez na sua vida, seu camelo de lente óticas!

Misao : Hm? Aoshi-sama?

Kenshin : Não Misao! Ele quis dizer que o Aoshi...CEDEU! Isto! Ele cedeu os alimentos para um grupo de africanos famintos que passou pelo restaurante pedindo comida! Aoshi é uma pessoa muito caridosa!

Misao : Aoshi-sama fez isso?

Misao proferiu esta frase com os olhos cintilando de admiração, eu notei um leve rubor em Aoshi... Certo, eu só pressenti que sua circulação sanguínea aumentou meio ou um quilômetro na região facial, nada muito significativo, verdade, mas estamos falando do AOSHI, qualquer alteração seja física ou emocional é válida e digna de espanto...

Depois desse acontecimento emocionante, fizemos o que havíamos programado, saímos sem rumo pelas ruas da grande Kyoto! Na região em que estávamos, você podia olhar para a esquerda, para a direita, na diagonal, na transversal, plantar uma bananeira, dar um duplo carpado invertido de costas mortal da padaria do seu João, e mesmo assim o cenário seria o mesmo. Templos, templos, templos, e... templos...Uma grande variedade de atrações turísticas, eu sei... O mundo sabe... Mas de qualquer maneira é muito interessante a arquitetura e os monumentos, digno de Aoshis e Bocejos.

Sabe quando você resolve viajar para algum lugar mais "problemático" e as pessoas te dizem : Faça tudo, menos vestir-se de turista... Acho que ninguém lembrou de dizer isso para a anta oxigenada ao meu lado... Que tipo de ser humano veste uma camiseta de estampa havaiana e um (praticamente) samba canção branco com chinelos de dedo no Japão! Se fosse no Brasil ou no Himalaia tudo bem, mas no Japão!? E sim, ele estava de óculos escuros com uma máquina fotográfica pendurada no pescoço e um chapéu estilo "praia baiana". Alguém por favor interne esta criatura que usa chinelo com meia até metade do tornozelo!

Shinichi : Ó! Veja! Um templo!

Diga-me uma novidade...

Kaoru : Nossa que máximo, Shinichi-kun...

Sarcástico...

Misao : Opa! Nunca senti tanta emoção...

Mais sarcástico ainda...

Aoshi : ...

Sem comentários...

Acho que todos tinham mais ou menos a mesma opinião que eu sobre os templos... Não que eles não sejam bonitos, mas eu sou uma figura cristã e de igrejas e templos estou cheio! Até que um estabelecimento no meio daqueles templos gigantescos, brilhou para nós. Um shopping! Eu geralmente não gosto de Shoppings, mas ou nós entramos lá, ou eu passarei a ter trauma de templos também. Daí já viu né? Vou ter que manter uma distancia de pelo menos 5 metros de Aoshi para permanecer saudável. Afinal eu já estou com trauma de armações sólidas, se incluir templos também, como vou encarar meu amigo "estatueta de Buda"?

Kaoru : Um Shopping!

Misao : É um oásis!

Kenshin : Sessha não está certo de que seja real!

Misao : E se for uma miragem?

Kaoru : Torça para que você esteja errada!

Shinichi : Veja! Outro templo!

"Gota" geral, menos Aoshi claro. Eu já estou me aborrecendo com esta girafa.

Kenshin : SIM! Shinichi-kun, são templos! Estamos **rodeados** de templos, estamos em Kyoto!

Misao : Himura tem razão, vamos entrar no Shopping para renovar os ares.

Kaoru : Você quer dizer fazer compras né Misao?

Misao : E daí que eu gosto de fazer compras? Você que é problemática! Vamos Aoshi-sama!

Misao correu até o shopping puxando Aoshi que tentava acompanha-la sem desfazer a pose de sempre. Como esse cara é problemático!

Seguimos eles de perto, sem muita empolgação é claro... Shinichi estava triste por não poder ver seus raros e preciosos templos, eu por não achar lá grande coisa, e Kaoru provavelmente porque ela não gosta de fazer compras...

Estávamos andando pelos corredores do imenso Shopping, Shinichi já havia se perdido de vista, assim como Misao e Aoshi. Provavelmente estávamos perdidos, mas isso não importa, Foi quando sem querer eu esbarrei em uma criatura. Ah! É uma mulher!

Kenshin : Desculpe-me, Sessha...

Foi então que a mulher me mostrou seu rosto e eu pude comprovar que era uma criatura, ou melhor era a criatura, A Godzilla!

Kenshin : KOTOMO-SAN?

Kaoru : Hm? Kotomo-sensei! Que surpresa!

Kotomo : Olá Kamiya, é realmente uma coincidência encontra-los aqui, uma feliz coincidência...

Ela olhou para mim e levou uma das mechas soltas do cabelo sujo e grisalho para trás das orelhas cascudas antes de piscar. Eu vou vomitar, eu juro que vou vomitar!

Kaoru : Er... Mas me diga, o que a traz aqui?

Kotomo : Tenho uma prima em Kyoto, vim visitá-la, será uma visita breve infelizmente. E vocês?

Kenshin : Viemos com amigos.

Kotomo : Mas vejo que estão sozinhos agora, estão procurando como se divertir?

Ela sorriu novamente, aqueles dentes "lindos" estavam me deixando enjoado. Deus, o que deu no Senhor para criar uma criatura digna de histórias de terror no mundo real? Isso é muita maldade! Tenha piedade de nós! Ela esta se aproximando! Ela esta se arrastando em minha direção! Socorro! Alguém impeça o ser superior de me fazer passar por experiências extremamente desagradáveis!

Kenshin : N-na verdade...

Foi quando senti Kaoru enlaçar seu braço no meu, trazendo-me para perto dela, longe do alcance do caracol super desenvolvido. Obrigada ser superior! Qual era o nome dela mesmo?

Kaoru : Na verdade, nós nos perdemos, e aproveitamos para namorar! Não é **Ken-kun**?

Kenshin : Oro?

OBRIGADA NOVAMENTE SER SUPERIOR!

Kenshin : Ah! Sim! É isso mesmo! E nós precisamos ir, não é **Koishii**?

Kaoru : É! Precisamos! Foi ótimo revê-la Kotomo-sensei!

Corremos, literalmente corremos pelo Shopping, até nos encontramos numa distância relativamente segura de seres gosmentos em forma humana. Viramos a "esquina" do corredor, um lugar mais exilado dos outros, perto dos banheiros.

Kaoru : Rápido! Nos tele-transporte para o hotel novamente!

Nossa, que súbito... mas tudo bem, eu já me enchi desse lugar mesmo, e principalmente da pessoa que esta neste lugar. Parece que seres do mundo inferior me perseguem! Primeiro um repolho compulsivo com crise de virilidade, e agora um lagarto verde de filmes de terror! É de se espantar não acham?

De qualquer maneira, tele-transportei-nos de volta ao quarto do hotel. Um silêncio perturbador se fez por quase 10 segundos! Nem Aoshi conseguiria mais... Certo, isso foi um grande exagero, mas o que eu posso fazer? Esta em meus genes exagerar. OLHE O MEU CABELO! Não existe exagero pior que esse! Você fica cego de olhar, de tão vermelho!

Kaoru : Tem alguma maneira não convencional de vermos como estão Misao e os outros? Só para ter certeza de que não virão nos procurar...

Claro que sim! Eu sou um anjo! O mínimo de capacidade exigida é ser cartomante!

Kenshin : Claro, espere um pouco, Sessha vai materializar o instrumento que necessita...

Kaoru : Uma bola de Cristal?

Kenshin : Não... Uma Tela de plasma...

E no mesmo segundo o dito objeto surgiu a nossa frente, uma grande tela de plasma de 90 polegadas que ocupou uma grande parte do quarto... Está olhando o que? Você não achou mesmo que eu iria me vestir de cigana problemática que vê o fim do mundo em um pires de chá e usar uma bola de cristal com uma cabeça falante dentro, achou?

Kaoru : Isso é o que eu chamo de não convencional...

Kenshin : Vejamos...

Apertei alguns botões do controle remoto e na tela apareceu a imagem de Shinichi, este, pelo jeito, havia "fugido" do Shopping e voltou a venerar seus templos, mas que criatura mais burra e inútil que está família tão abençoada gerou. Arrisco a dizer que ele foi no mínimo adotado! Não tem absolutamente nada a ver com a prima! Kaoru é inteligente, ele é um hipopótamo tingido, Ela é linda e ele é loiro! Nenhuma semelhança! Quem sabe talvez os olhos azuis, mas está mais do que claro que os olhos de Kaoru são muito ais bonitos!

Kenshin : Sessha se impressiona com as manias de seu primo...

Ela riu da suposta piada camuflada, na verdade o que eu queria dizer era "Ele é louco mesmo, ou é efeito do cabelo?" ela deve ter captado isto de alguma forma...

Kaoru : Mas até que... Sorrindo assim... Ele até me parece mais... atraente...

Kenshin : Oro?

Nível de ciúme chegando a medida máxima! Não! Eu não sou ciumento! E além do mais... Kaoru nunca **ME **trocaria por **ele**. A menos que tenha herdado algum gene defeituoso dele, o que eu acho impossível, pois ela é perfeita e ele não!

De qualquer maneira não vou me arriscar... Mudei rapidamente a imagem para focalizar Aoshi e Misao. Eles estavam dentro de uma loja de roupas... eu não saberia que era uma loja de roupas se em cima de uma mesa central não houvesse um Everest de calças, blusas, cintos, e todos os tipos de vestimentas femininas.

Misao hora entrava no vestiário, hora desfilava no meio da loja, hora escolhia mais e mais roupas... Que consumismo! Ela está alimentando o monstro capitalista! Enquanto isso... Aoshi estava sentado em uma cadeira almofadada em um canto do estabelecimento. Não sei se estava esperando aquele fenômeno parar ou se estava fazendo um "bico" como manequim...

Kaoru : KENSHIN PAUSA!

Kenshin : ORO!

Eu saltei de susto, o controle voou em minha mão, deu cambalhotas, até eu conseguir apertar o botão de "pause"... Espere um pouco!Como ela sabia que dava para pausar a imagem? Acho que ela não sabia mesmo...

Kaoru : Agora com calma, centraliza o zoom no rosto de Aoshi.

Eu fiz o que ela me pediu. E quando vi o que ela provavelmente queria me mostrar, quase tive um ataque de pânico, por pouco não saí gritando que o mundo ia acabar. Minha nossa, mas que fenômeno extremamente impossível! Deve acontecer de mil em mil anos, por poucos e míseros segundos. Mas nós conseguimos capta-lo! Acho que vou imprimir e colocar na internet!

Kenshin : O Aoshi... O Aoshi... E-ele... Ele esta...

Kaoru : SORRINDO!

Isso mesmo! Um mísero dobramento de lábios, mas podia ser caracterizado como um sorriso, o que expressa uma emoção e Apshi é o cara sem emoção, mais que isso, nem essa tal de expressão ele tem! O que Misao andou fazendo com ele? Magia indiana?

Encaramo-nos por alguns segundos, quando a mesma idéia invadiu ligeiramente nossas mentes...

Kenshin e Kaoru : VAMOS IMPRIMIR!

E foi exatamente isto que fizemos... não me pergunte como imprimimos isto de uma **TV** de plasma, mas o que um pouco de magia não faz não é?

Kaoru : Agora volte para Shinichi, estava começando a gostar da aparência dele...

Eu é que não vou mudar de canal, vou me arrepender muito disso algum dia. Entreguei o controle a ela e me levantei dirigindo-me a porta de vidro que dava para a varanda. Fiquei lá de braços cruzados controlando minha magia para não fazer aparecer do nada uma bigorna em cima da cabeleira amarela do ser desprovido de inteligência. Clichê eu sei, mas extremamente eficiente...

Kenshin : É só apertar duas vezes a seta para a esquerda...

Abaixei o rosto fitando meus pés quando pressenti movimento. Estava esperando ouvir o barulho do canal sendo mudado quando... Nada aconteceu... Eu ouvi passos em minha direção e imaginei que talvez ela estivesse vindo até mim para me pedir desculpas, ou para me dar um pé na bunda, vamos considerar mais provável as "desculpas" por favor...

Senti suas mãos envolvendo minha cintura e seu corpo encostando-se ao meu, acho que posso encarar isso como um pedido de desculpas, não posso?

Kaoru : Você fica tão bonitinho quando esta com ciúmes.

Eu sorri.

Kenshin : Sessha não é ciumento...

Virei-me encarando-a de frente, numa guerra de olhares que eu com certeza perderia...

Kaoru : Certamente que não...

Aproximei-me devagar, obviamente para beija-la, quando algo atrás da mesa central chamou minha atenção... Algo não, alguém... Um maldito ser de cabelos amarelos, uma galinha castrada que logo teria o pescoço também arrancado sorrindo e dando tchauzinho para mim.

O primeiro pensamento que veio a minha cabeça foi "Galo desgraçado, vamos ver se estará sorrindo dentro de uma panela de pressão..." e o segundo foi "Kaoru não pode vê-lo aqui!" este segundo era ainda mais desesperador. Não posso deixar que ela dê de cara com o galo super desenvolvido de roupa branca.

Kenshin : 'O que você pensa que esta fazendo **aqui** **e agora**?'

Tudo bem... Há um erro nesta frase, quem sabe qual é? Exatamente, Sanosukes não pensam...

Sanosuke : 'Recolhendo dados para a minha investida à Megumi'

Kenshin : 'Você **só pode** estar brincando!'

Kaoru : Kenshin, o que foi? O que tem lá atrás?

Kenshin : Não!

Ela virou-se para mim com um ponto de exclamação no meio da testa.

Kaoru : O que você quer esconder?

Kenshin : E-e-este SOFÁ!

Ela olhou para o móvel ao meu lado, um sofá normal, o que tem demais? Himura você é mesmo uma anta vermelha...

Kaoru : O que tem o sofá?

Kenshin : Ele... Ele é BRANCO!

Kaoru : Sim, eu já percebi... o que tem isso?

Kenshin : V-Você não acha isso um tanto estranho?

Ela olhou novamente para o sofá, realmente desta vez estou agindo como um completo maníaco...

Kaoru : Sinceramente não... Kenshin, você tem ido ao médico ultimamente?

Kenshin : Mas Kaoru! Isto é de importância nacional!

Kaoru : O Sofá ser branco é de importância nacional?

Kenshin : Não... quer dizer SIM!

Kaoru : Seja mais claro!

Kenshin : Aí que está! Ele é claro!

Kaoru : Sim, acredito que branco seja uma cor clara, e no que isso importa para o Japão e seus habitantes?

Kenshin : Em tudo! Imagine se o Sofá fosse preto!

Kaoru : Você esta louco?

Kenshin : NÃO! Quer dizer, pode parecer que Sessha está louco, mas Sessha não está louco! Sessha está somente preocupado!

Kaoru : Preocupado com o que?

Kenshin : Com o Sofá ser branco!

Kaoru : Kenshin, se interne por favor! Isso tem alguma relação com algo que está atrás de mim?

Kenshin : Como você sabe? Quer dizer, por que acha isso?

Kaoru : Porque você está paralisado olhando para algo atrás de mim!

Ela começou a se virar para ver o que prendia tanto a minha atenção, quando num ato desesperado transformei Sanosuke em um pintinho... Bem apropriado não? Principalmente o diminutivo.

Kenshin : O-olhe Kaoru! Um pintinho!

Sanosuke : 'Essa de pintinho é sacanagem...'

Kenshin : 'Cale a Boca e comporte-se antes que Sessha decida transformá-lo em um protozoário!'

Talvez eu devesse tê-lo transformado de vez em um protozoário, mas havia esquecido do detalhe de que toda a criatura do sexo feminino tem uma certa admiração por criaturas pequenas, fofinhas e peludinhas. Um pintinho se encaixa perfeitamente neste perfil não?

Kaoru ao colocar seus olhos sobre Sanosuke que fazia cara feia para suas pequenas asinhas, Teve um surto de admiração, os olhos azuis brilharam como nunca e ela sorriu para a pequena criatura, pegando-a no colo.

Kaoru : Não é lindo Kenshin?

Sanosuke : 'Eu sei que sou gostoso, não sou Kenshin?'

Kenshin : 'Maldito Tori Atama!' Sim Kaoru, é uma gracinha... uma pequena bola de penas.

Ela abraçou-o contra o peito, seria uma visão extremamente angelical, se eu não soubesse que o pintinho em seu colo era na verdade Sanosuke, que corou ao olhar para o decote da blusa azul de Kaoru. E eu, é claro, corei de raiva.

Sanosuke : 'Acho que acabei me dando bem nessa, você tem bom gosto Kenshin.'

Kenshin : 'Tire seus olhinhos daí criatura maldita! Antes que Sessha decida tira-los de sua face!'

Kaoru : Ele precisa de um nome Kenshin. Será que menino ou menina?

Kenshin : Confie em Sessha Kaoru, Sessha tem certeza absoluta de que é menina!

Sanosuke : 'Desgraçado!'

Ri por dentro da cara que sano deveria estar fazendo naquele momento, infelizmente sua condição de pintinho não o permitia contorcer a face da maneira que imaginei.

Kaoru : Se é assim, acho que vou chamá-la de...

Kenshin : **Ducicrétia!**

Sanosuke : 'O QUE?'

Kaoru : O QUE? Que palavrão é esse? Quer xingar a coitada?

Kenshin : Não é palavrão! Ducicrétia significa "beldade" na língua dos anjos!

Opa! E todo mundo acreditou!

Kaoru : Você tem certeza disso?

Kenshin : Claro que tenho!

Kaoru : Tudo bem, sendo assim chamarei-a de Duci...

Kenshin : É um belo nome, muito apropriado. Não é? **Duci**?

Peguei-o na mão olhando com superioridade para ele, que por incrível que pareça não me parecia tão bravo, na verdade possuía um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Kenshin : Oro?

Foi quando senti algo quente e pastoso em minha mão, e sim, é o que vocês estão pensando...

Kenshin : Gah! Bicho nojento!

Soltei-o no ar e ele pulou desajeitado até o colo de Kaoru. Enquanto eu corria para o banheiro para lavar aquela "caca" de minha mão. Nossa! Sanosuke comeu repolho no almoço!

Eu ouvi Kaoru rindo na sala enquanto enxugava minha mão, fiquei vermelho instantaneamente e milhares de pensamentos vingativos surgiram em minha mente.Voltei e rapidamente criei uma gaiola enorme toda rosa a prova de magia, peguei o animal do colo de Kaoru (por cima dessa vez para não correr o risco de ser marcado novamente) e coloquei-o dentro de sua casinha, com água comida e assessórios femininos em miniatura.

Kenshin : Acho que aí a **Duci** se sentirá a vontade...

Continua...

**Papo Retalhado (**Ainda não estou satisfeita

Aew Povo! (Mika pulando de felicidade) Eu consegui! Eu consegui o inconseguível! Eu instalei meu MSN! (Mika surtando de felicidade) Quem quiser falar comigo anota aew o meu e-mail :

tatsunomikazuki

Seu eu colocasse o "hotmail" na frente o fanfiction ia tira... E pra quem quiser me escrever **e-mail** é a mesma coisa, só que ao invés de **hotmail** é **yahoo**, estarei aberta a qualquer coisa que vocês queiram me falar, desabafar, se empolgar ou coisa parecida...

Podem entrar e falar comigo! Vamos montar uma pequena comunidade para que vocês possam participar mais da fic!

Como viram em Kyoto o Sanosuke vai aparecer bastante, estando ou não em forma humana. E realmente ele ta facilitam para que eu mantenha bastante comédia na fic... Esse capítulo foi menor que os outros porque eu tive meio que corta-lo para postar no prazo (que para mim é até domingo). Vou tentar postar o próximo antes do meio da semana para poder adiantar bastante. Já que essa semana é a semana do saco cheio do meu colégio, vou poder escrever bastante, e postar dois capítulos de uma vez.

Quero conseguir terminar esta fic antes de Janeiro, pois eu vou viajar e vocês acabarão ficando muito tempo (1 mês) sem atualização, então eu vou tentar terminar até lá e aproveitarei o tempo que vou passar viajando para iniciar a "Merda para você". Isto se tudo der certo claro...

Bem, vamos aos coments :

**Total de coments neste capítulo : **16 (o/)

**Total de coments na fic : **163

**Meta : **200 (to quase lá!)

**Bem Vindos : **Juliana-chan, Luisa Himura e Raíssa

**Juliana-chan : **OE! Esta tudo bem comigo sim! E com você!? Seja bem vinda a sessão de coments! (Eu tenho necessidade de falar isso) Espero receber muitos coments seus a partir de agora! Gostei muito do primeiro com certeza! Eu também não leio muitas fics de RK, também leio mais de Inu Yasha, achoq eu é porque as fics de RK diminuíram muito em qualidade e quantidade, algumas que eu li são realmente muito boas, mas elas são exceções infelizmente. Inu Yasha é meu segundo anime preferido, o meu primeiro é e sempre será Rurouni Kenshin, por isso me esforço muito para fazer boas fics, e fico feliz que esteja gostando!Muito obrigada por todos os elogios! Fique muito contente! Espero que goste também dos próximos capítulos, fare o máximo para agradar! Beijão para você! Muito obrigada novamente pelo carinho!

**Luisa Himura : **OI! Nossa! Quantas pessoas novas comentando! Isto está me deixando muito feliz! Que bom saber que você gosta tanto assim da fic! Seja bem vinda também a nossa comunidade básica de resposta de coments! Que bom também que esta achando a fic engraçada! Se achar que estou colocando besteirol ou açúcar demais, por favor me avise! Farei o possível para melhorar! Meu MSN tava com problema, agora eu finalmente consegui concerta-lo para que os leitores possam entrar diretamente em contato comigo! O endereço este lá em cima no começo do "Papo Retalhado", meu e-mail também está lá! Pode me escrever a vontade! Ficarei muito feliz em falar com você! Beijão! E muito obriga pelo coment!

**Lady Pandora L : **OIE! Que bom ver você de volta! (Mika pulando de alegria) Não se preocupe, pode comentar quantas vezes você quiser! Eu nunca vou me incomodar muito menos reclamar, seus comentários vão sempre me colocar para cima! Huhuhu realmente as coisas estão ficando quentes aqui na fic (meu computador quase pegou fogo, mas e dái? O bombeiro é bonito)! Ken-san está mostrando que tem outros dotes e habilidades além da magia, e Kaoru-chan revelou que não é tão boa moça, é isso aí! Garota de Atitude! Bem, muito breve, algo realmente rolará entre Misao e Aoshi, e por que você considera "certas coisas" como sonhar alto? Nosso anjo ruivo já se meteu em tanta confusão e presenciou tanta coisa que ficar preso num armário dentro do quarto da doninha "naquela hora" não parece ser muito improvável... De qualquer maneira não vou te dar falsas esperanças, só te digo que com Mika-chan nada é impossível ;) E realmente de porta ou tábua o Aoshi não tem nada, aquela bunda dele é tudo de bom! Que bom que fica feliz com o fato da fic demorar um pouco mais para acabar. Não se preocupe em ficar órfã, pois depois dessa eu vou logo postar a "Merda para Você" e te garanto que também vai ser muito divertida! Nossa! Menina má! Matando aula! Como se eu nunca tivesse feito nada parecido... Pelo jeito estou levando o povo para o mal caminho... Tudo bem, dessa vez passa, se sua professora for parecida com a Kotomo P Não liga para os olhares não, eles estão admirando sua concentração nas pesquisas! Beijão miga! Desculpa se a resposta ficou gigantesca! Até o próximo capítulo!

**Mistr3ss :** Oie Miga! Já vou dizendo desde já que adorei seu comentário! Adoro comentários enormes! Com observações e opiniões! Valew mesmo! Precisava de um desses para me animar! Bem... Eu estava esperando para revelar isso em outro capítulo, mas realmente o Kenshin já foi para o Brasil! Já reparou como ele conhece as coisas por lá? O centro do Rio de Janeiro, a Kelly Key, o Lula, etc... ? Mais detalhes em outros capítulos, não posso responder mais se não acaba o suspense X

Como pode ver o Aoshi está virando um ser normal! Isso não é incrivelmente surreal? Mas é extremamente fofo sua preocupação com nossa Itachi-Musume! E mais ainda o fato de neste capítulo ele ter SORRIDO! Algo de estranho esta acontecendo no mundo! Também acho o Aoshi lindo, sou fá numero 1 da bunda dele, e da do Kenshin também claro, mas não entremos em detalhes ;)

Sim! Originalmente o Sano como lagosta deveria cozinhar nas fontes termais, mais um motivo para considerarmos o Shinichi o ser mais burro do universo por não ter reparado nisso! Huhuhuhu Minha mente maligna anda mais maligna a cada dia! As confusões em que o Sano vai se meter antes de finalmente conseguir ficar com a Megumi são extremamente... huhuhu... mirabolantes! Algumas vão ter de trazer uma mensagem assim : "O ministério celeste adverte: Mortais não tentem isto em casa, ou na rua, ou na escola, ou em cima de um prédio..."

É realmente, a minha mente é extremamente maligna, e fértil! (eu só penso merda) O Shinichi foi mesmo criado com o intuito de se tornar uma criatura burra e escrota que ia servir para apimentar e causar ciúme na relação K&K, mas mais para frente ele vai se revoltar e se revolucionar... Não digo que ele vai sair vivo e saudável depois dessa revolução, mas esperemos para ver... Sim concordo, a Sakura é bem tapada (eu também adoro Card Captor Sakura mas convenhamos...) principalmente para não perceber que o Shoran gostava dela... Esse povo viu... Imagina, uma lagosta nas fontes termais tomando banho com os clientes é a coisa mais normal hoje em dia... Até comprei uma que toma banho comigo P

Não se preocupe, eu te dôo alguns sapos, estou cheia deles! Também não estou nem aí para os Brad Pitt, se começar a namorar não vou ter tempo para escrever e então minha cabeça vai explodir!

Brigadão pelo coment! E vai estudar vagal! Olha quem ta falando... Eu tenho prova amanhã e estou escrevendo a fic... Bah! Minha professora é uma vaka mesmo! Até a próxima! Adorei seu coment!

**Kemi : **A pergunta que não quer calar : QUEM E O PAI!? Um dia anda vou descobrir isso... Que criatura unida com a Sadako poderia gerar VOCÊ!... talvez o pai seja o Bozo... Nossa como você é sensível, estou tocada com sua sensibilidade em relação ao seu primo morto... Tipow, eu e a Ari pegamos já o seu livro, a Terezuda disse que você ia ADORAR! Agora eu quero vê se é isso mesmo! Me avisa quando você voltar da sua viagem que eu vou aí levar, nada como fazer exercício e servir de mensageira... DE GRAÇA... tudo bem, eu nasci para ser capacho mesmo... Perguntinha : Você já acabou de ler a fic? Por que eu continuo perguntando isso se já sei a resposta... Vê se escreve logo a sua então, e faça um esforço para passar do primeiro capítulo valew? Beijus Okaa-sama! A gente se vê quando eu for levar o livro!

**kagome : **Sim eu sei, o Sano interferiu bastante em nossos casais, e interferiu mais ainda neste capítulo, mas olhe pelo lado bom... certo não existe exatamente um lado bom, mas foi engraçado! E você vai poder se juntar a nossos dois maiores gatos dos animes para a caça a lagosta! Acho que vou entrar nessa também... Acho que também vou entrar nessa QAMCMEDOVEP, quer dizer... a Kikyo (Mika começa a cuspir no chão para eliminar qualquer essência do nome deste ser) também se enquadra nessa né? ODEIO ELA, quase tanto quanto odeio a Vaca, Maldita, Decadente, Morta, Deformada, Múmia Paralítica, Anta Patagônica, Vadia, Prostituta de Aluguel da... você sabe quem... me recuso a dizer esse nome abertamente...Pelo jeito somos muito parecidas! Agora posso conversar mais com você já que o meu MSN voltou, pena que você vai viajar, mas de qualquer maneira, boa viagem! Espero que curta bastante! Depois me conta como foi! Beijus!

**Mila.Potter.Lavigne : **Coitado do Sano, ele tem o karma de sempre acabar com os momentos mais emocionantes. Acho que a maioria das leitoras estão querendo espancar ele coitado... Mas ele precisava entrar nessa história para causar um pouco mais de humor! E o Aoshi você viu? Está se revolucionando! Resolveu ser um homem normal! Se bem que normal ele nunca vai ser, um homem normal não tem uma bunda daquela... Mika má! Mika Hentai! Mas o que eu posso fazer? A bunda do Aoshi e do Kenshin são demais! Pena que não existam no mundo real... Jamilla é tão engraçado não é? É estranho o negócio que dá na língua quando você fala esse nome... Mas enfim, Espero que o capítulo da sua fic saia logo, você tem o dom de me deixar curiosa! E é claro que eu comentei no seu blog! Gosto de participar da vida das minhas leitoras, alguns chamam isso de interesse e carinho, outros chamam de intrometimento, eu particularmente não tenho opinião própria... Valew pelo coment novamente! Até o próximo capítulo! Se o Kenshin quiser!

**A.S.N.S.H : **Com certeza Aoshi está ansioso para visitar Nara, se bem que Kyoto também tem muitos templos, mas nada supera a capital do Budismo, lá tem mais templo do que casa. Eu também estou louca para escrever o item 9, adoro fazer essa criatura morbidar se fuder! (puis censura pois sou uma Santa... Opa! Fui até chamada pelo Vaticano para ser a primeira "Papa" mulher...) Sou muito amiga da sua mãe, ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas lá do colégio onde eu estudo, Por sinal, a minha Okaa-sama (Que agora virou mãe de metade da escola, ou seja, eu perdi a exclusividade) é prima da sua mãe, o que quer dizer que somos parentes distantes! Num é legal? Brigadão pelo coment! Espero você no próximo capítulo!

**Nika-dono : **Opa! Eles estão ultrapassando muitos limites, que raio de figura cristã se tornou o Kenshin? Um quase pecador de primeira categoria! Realmente, o Kenshin já não se segurava antes, imagine agora, no mesmo quarto, na mesma cama, na mesma sintonia... Já dá para imaginar o que pode rolar né?

Felizes alteradas forever! Vamos formar um clube! Muito obrigada pelas preces! Meu MSN finalmente voltou! Não esquece de pegar o meu endereço lá em cima! Eu sei como você se sente, eu não seria nada sem meu Katsura também...

Aos 200 eu sei que eu consigo! Agora 300... Sei não... Quem sabe? Vou me esforçar, um dia talvez isso possa acontecer! Valew por todo o carinho, espero você no próximo capítulo!

**Evellyn : **Espero realmente de coração que você ainda me escreva muitos e muitos coments, pois sempre ficarei feliz em lê-los e responde-los. Nãos e preocupe em me fazer perguntas, adoro quando as pessoas fazem isso, responderei com prazer!

1-Eu moro Em "Bauru, A cidade sem limites", Interior de São Paulo, uma cidade feliz que nós apelidamos de "Bauracos, a cidade sem planícies", pela quantidade exagerada de depressões, venham um dia me visitar! Mas preparem-se para eventuais quedas em crateras.

2-Eu tenho 14, faço aniversário dia 13 de março, espero ate lá ter 15!

3- Meu personagem de anime preferido,na verdade são 2... O Kenshin e o Inu Yasha. Por que? Bem, é que minhas amigas dizem que eu sou uma mistura perfeita dos dois, normalmente eu sou uma Kenshin da vida, mas quando estou de mau humor eu viro Inu Yasha... curioso? SIM! Mas sou eu...

Bem, eu não vou forçar perguntas, pois prefiro conhece-las de outra maneira, no próximo comentário, escrevam o que quiserem sobre vocês para mim, assim poderei conhecer e participar melhor da vida das minhas leitoras!

O Sano esta como par da Megumi por que... Na verdade eu não sei porque... Sei lá, me deu na telha que talvez ficasse bunitinhu, esse casal também não é um dos meus preferidos, eu prefiro Sano e Sayo, mas como ia dar um pouco mais de comédia, resolvi deixar assim mesmo. )

Nossa! A fic deve estar muito engraçada! Me deixou mais animada para ler! Kenshin em cima da mesa cantando? Se ele fizer uma strip tease eu desmaio! Continuem por favor! E quanto ao boneco do Kenshin, infelizmente no momento ele está em falta, pois o Kenshin não gostou muito da idéia, mas logo eu ganho no tribunal e ponho ele de volta a venda! Magina... É muito importante ler o seu coment! Gosto muito deles! E espero que você seja mesmo meu 200 coment para que eu feche com chave de ouro a minha grande meta de vida! Muito obrigada por todo o carinho e apoio que você está me dando! Até o próximo capítulo!

**Lili-chan : **Realmente eu já havia percebido isso, pois acabei sentindo a sua falta no capítulo 16! Essa é uma droga! Bem, mas fico feliz que você esteja aqui de novo! Muita gente gostou da aparição do Sano, que bom que você gostou também! Ele realmente facilita muito para mim a parte da comédia! Realmente a palavra que define de vez o Shinichi é BURRO, a criatura é extremamente insuportável, mas acredite, ele ira revolucionar-se, NÃO PERCA! AhahuhaUAHuiAHI! Muito Obrigada pelo apoio! Aguardo-te também no próximo capítulo! Beijaum!

**Akane Tendou : **Não se preocupe com isso, o importante é que você apareceu! Obrigado por todos o elogios! Pelo jeito você é uma fã do Sano! E também gosto muito dele! O Kenshin está evitando um pouco o céu, pois quer passar algum tempo com sua Kaoru, mas logo ele vai ter de ir para lá, e com certeza muitas confusões vão rolar! Espere e verá! Bem a Tomoe ainda não apareceu, mas quando ela aparecer vai ter um final trágico mesmo então não se preocupe com isso... Farei o possível para postar rápido! Brigadão pelo review, até a próxima!

**Nati : **(Risos) Imagine que eu iria te chamar de retardada ou cega! Eu adoro você! Realmente ando tendo umas diarréias aqui em casa, ninguém mais agüenta o cheiro (zueira) Vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo! Estou louca para ler a fic de vocês! Querem um laxante emprestado? (zueira 2 – O retorno) Sim, eu sei, eu sou Hentai! Eu deveria ser internada! Eu adoro Hentai! Nunca escrevi um, verdade, mas eu adoro demonstrações de afeto! Eu sei que pareço uma maníaca, mas na verdade eu adoro romance, e encaro isso como mais uma forma de romance entende? Sei que você me entende! Você é a única que me entende! E com Misao e Aoshi? Quem sabe, podemos encaixar aí alguma coisa, nada é impossível... Tipow, Koichii é querida, ou pessoa amada em japonês, é uma forma bem romântica de chamar, eu acho tão fofo! E quanto ao capitulo 15 eu mudei o nome porque não deu o efeito que eu queria. Quando eu puis "Antes de Kyoto era Edo" eu quis fazer mais ou menos um trocadilho, era para o "Era Edo" Aparecer entre parênteses mas não apareceu. Tipow, o título ia ser só "Antes de Kyoto" fazendo referencia a viagem, então eu fiz uma piadinha, um trocadilho com o nome Kyoto que antes era Edo. Mas ficou muito confuso, pois essa "Era" podia se referir também a "Era Tokugawa" Que era também conhecida como "Era Edo", entendeu? Não? Tudo bem, eu não sei explicar direito... Instala um vírus no seu pc! Um pequeno vírus que não faz quase nada daí o cara bonitão vem aí concertar! Também ando cozinhando mais ultimamente para ver se consigo atrair o bombeiro! Brigadão pelo carinho! Sentirei falta do seu coment! Espero você (se possível, ou seja se seu computador estiver bom) no próximo capítulo!

**Kenjutsu Komachi : **Aew Tesuda Que saudade mew! Você anda entrando muito pouco no MSN, se bem que essa porra tah uma droga, tah dando muito problema! Essa seu colégio também viu! Vê se ele dá uma folga pelo menos nesse feriadão! Huhuhuhu realmente as coisas estão esquentando! Segui suas indicações! Certas coisas também existem... Escreve sua fic logo vekilda, to loka pra lê! Você adora me deixar ansiosa! Já me viciou no Fantasma da Ópera! Agora me viciou na sua fic! POSTA! **TB TE AMO MUITO, MUITO MESMO** CACHORRA! VALEW MESMO POR TER COMENTADO!! BEIJUS E ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!!!

**Raíssa : **AEW! Bem vinda a sessão de coments! Espero te ver por aqui várias vezes, como estou começando a ver a Jéssica e as meninas! Que bom que essa luz (Valew Jéssica-chan) te guiou até o caminho dos coments! Pois pude ler o seu, e isso me deixou muito feliz mesmo! O que mais me deixou feliz em seu coment, foi saber que vocês conversaram sobre a fic antes de dormir! Sempre quis fazer uma história da qual as pessoas se lembrassem mesmo depois que leram! Fique realmente muito contente! Bem... a minha inspiração... Sei lah, acho que eu penso muita merda mesmo, tanta que de vez em quando nasce um flor na minha cabeça e dá nisso! Legal né? Agora as minhas melhore idéias eu tenho no... Acho que eu já contei para as meninas, se você perguntar para elas tenho certeza de que saberá, é que eu já estou ficando com vergonha de falar isso... Elas me contaram que estão escrevendo uma fic crossover de RK com IY, por sinal, cobra da sua mana de me deixar informada sobre a fic, pois quero lê-la logo, e obrigue-a também a me mandar estas fic que ela escreve por e-mail, pois agora fiquei curiosa e tenho certeza de que devem estar ótimas! Meu e-mail ta lá em cima! Meu MSN ta lá em cima também, fique a vontade para falar comigo! Agora ele está concertado e eu adoraria conversar com você! Muito obrigada por todo o carinho! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!

**Lan Ayath : **(risos) O que uma autora desesperada para alcançar seu objetivo de 200 coments não faz né? Realmente o Sano chegou literalmente para abalar! Isso por que o Kenshin odeia ser chamado de cupido! Agora vai ter de exercer esta profissão para se ver livre do maldito galo castrado! Quem sabe a Kaoru e a Megumi realmente acabem se encontrando? Ia dar uma bela confusão! Obrigada novamente pelo carinho! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!


	19. Sanosuke sai do Armário Gaiola

Olhei sorrindo através das grades rosas para Sanosuke enquanto Kaoru se trocava. Misao, Aoshi e o Ser amarelo logo voltariam e de acordo com os planos iríamos ao salão de jogos antes de jantar. Meu tempo era curto, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa me vangloriar sobre o todo poderoso Sanosuke, que de Galo agora virara pintinho. Isto me trazia uma certa sensação de vingança por todas as vezes que esta criatura espetada me interrompeu em momentos... digamos... agradáveis. Mas agora ele nada podia fazer para me interromper, pois não passa de uma bolinha de penas amarelas inútil que só presta para fazer as mulheres sorrirem, chamá-lo de "fofinho", pegá-lo no colo, trazendo-o contra o peito quente e confortável e... Pensando melhor deveria tê-lo transformado em um protozoário...

Sanosuke (Duci): 'Ainda vou pegá-lo por isso Kenshin!'

Ele me disse telepaticamente enquanto se debatia entre as grades para poder usar qualquer magia, mas ele se esqueceu de que meu poder é muito maior e além disso, esta gaiola é a prova de magia... Talvez eu devesse por um mecanismo a prova de magia no quarto também... Himura mal! Himura Hentai!

Após punir devidamente a minha mente que me traia deixando escapar pensamentos que deviam estar nos canto mais obscuros de meu subconsciente. Dei a devida resposta a meu amigo "peninha".

Kenshin : 'Quer que Sessha o ajude com Megumi ou não? Fique quietinho até amanhã que Sessha promete pensar em alguma coisa."

Ele pareceu pensar em alguma coisa, mas eu sabia que isso era só pose, Sanosukes não pensam. De qualquer maneira ele deu de ombros e deitou-se na caminha rosa com uma palha dentro do bico.

Sanosuke (Duci) : 'Tudo bem, me convenceu... Mas é uma promessa!'

Kenshin : 'Tem a palavra de Sessha!'

Acho que quando Megumi souber que estou ajudando Sanosuke a ficar com ela, vai ter um troço. No mínimo vai querer me capar, posso estar arriscando meu pescoço, mas se não o fizer Sanosuke jamais me deixará em paz.

Kaoru : Kenshin! Estou pronta! Misao já chegou?

Virei-me para Kaoru e fiquei levemente vermelho ao vê-la de hakama, mas lembrei-me de que nestes hotéis tradicionais os hóspedes costumam circular só de hakama... isso quer dizer que todos verão Kaoru de hakama? Não, isso nunca! Revoltei-me agora! Só **eu** posso ver Kaoru de Hakama! Como se eu tivesse alguma autoridade sobre isso... Não liguem, é meu subconsciente agindo novamente...

Kaoru : Bom dia Kenshin! Volte do nirvana e me diga se Misao já voltou.

Kenshin : A porta continua inteira, não continua?

Rimos da afirmação triste mas correta. Provavelmente Misao faria uma fortuna igual a de seu pai se investisse na empresa de demolição... E ela nem precisaria da bola de ferro! Algumas aulas de balé e pronto! Eu fitei os olhos de Kaoru mais profundamente, o sorriso em sua face me transmitia uma paz que eu não pensei existir. Agora, se descer mais um pouco os olhos essa paz vai se transformar em uma pequena guerra entre meus hormônios e minha sanidade. Então não abaixe os olhos Himura... Eu disse não abaixe... Você me ouviu por acaso? Não abaixe! Pare! Tire os olhos daí!

Kenshin : K-Kaoru...

Tarde demais... Agora, que tipo de pessoa fica arfante só de olhar para o corpo coberto (ou quase pois creio que uma freira não usaria um hakama) da mulher que ama? Acho que realmente estou necessitado... Ou isso ou com um sério problema de Asma... Estranhamente o problema respiratória me deixa mais tranqüilo...

Kaoru : Hm? O que foi?

Ela está se aproximando! Não! Não faça isso! Eu comecei a recuar até sentir a parede em minhas costas... Quieto Kenshinzinho! Ou pelo menos, espere um pouco!

Kaoru : Você está bem? Esta vermelho.

Claro que estou vermelho! Eu sou vermelho! Ou pelo menos meu cabelo é! Mas isso não vem ao caso. Respondendo mentalmente a sua pergunta... Você vem para cima de mim com um Hakama praticamente me assediando e ainda quer que minha cor continue a mesma? Certo, talvez eu tenha exagerado na parte do "assediando"...

Ela se aproximou ainda mais de mim e encostou a mão em minha testa. Próximo demais! Próximo demais! Himura não olhe para o decote dela! Não olhe! Não!

Kenshin : N-não...

Estão impressionados com meu auto controle não? Eu sei, eu sou o máximo! O que? Você acha que eu olhei para o decote? Mas é claro que eu olhei! O que você pensa que eu sou? Homossexual? Estava me referindo ao auto controle de não ter voado para cima dela!

Kaoru : Parece meio quente, esta com febre?

Quase isso... Certo, eu vou agüentar, eu vou agüentar, eu tenho um grande poder sobre meu corpo, eu controlo ele totalmente, eu sou um anjo, eu sou um anjo! Eu sei me controlar! Minhas asas! Droga, estou me transformando de novo! Estou perdendo controle sobre a minha magia!

Kaoru : K-kenshin Vo... Hm...

Certo, agora eu perdi o controle sobre o meu corpo, era o que me faltava... Quer dizer... esse é o tipo de coisa que acontece freqüentemente com mortais, muito freqüentemente por sinal, mas diabos! Eu sou um anjo! Eu não devia nem pensar em certas coisas, e caso vocês estejam imaginando... sim, eu a beijei... Sim, é isso mesmo, e daí? Eu não sou exatamente um ser controlado, e a boca dela é tão quente, tão doce, ela beija de um jeito tão incrivelmente "abalante" que eu não pude me conter mais. Não foi minha culpa! Ela estava de Hakama na minha frente! Auréolas! Ela estava pedindo por isso! E não me olhe com essa cara mocinho(a)! Olha o respeito!

Queria aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, inverti nossas posições e prensei-a contra a parede com já fiz algumas vezes. Deslizei minha língua por entre os lábios dela, como se pudesse possuí-la com aquele beijo. Cada vez mais ela cedia ao meu ato de carinho correspondendo da mesma forma, aquele beijo ficava cada vez mais quente, ardente, possessivo, me arrisco até a classifica-lo como erótico. escorreguei minha mão direita por debaixo do tecido fino perto da cintura encontrando com a pele nua e sedosa dela, conforme acariciava mais aquela região, o pano cedia, revelando cada vez mais um corpo proibido de tão tentador. Claro que eu não conseguia ver praticamente nada, meus olhos permaneciam fechados em êxtase e...

Sanosuke (Duci) : 'Por mais que esteja interessante, você não pretende fazer esse tipo de coisa na minha frente pretende? Além disso, sinto que a energia da Garota Doninha esta próxima!'

Maldito, desgraçado, verme desprezível, filho da... resumindo, eu vou matar essa criatura retardada! Mas de certa maneira ela evitou que eu fizesse uma grande besteira. Se Misao chegasse e nos visse neste estado, nem posso imaginar o escândalo que faria! Por que estou dando ouvidos as previsões da miniatura do Zeca Urubu? Oras, ele pode ser uma ave, mas seus instintos são de um cão de caça. Acho que de tanto fugir do cobrador de aluguel do chiqueiro aonde mora, ele criou a prática. E de fato consegui ouvir os passos rápidos pelo corredor se aproximando cada vez mais.

Mesmo assim eu não tinha a mínima intenção de parar. Misao que derrubasse a porta. Desci beijos pelo pescoço de Kaoru que me afastou com as mãos em meu peito ao ouvir o estrondo dos primeiros golpes da Itachi Musume na madeira. Eu me senti um tanto frustrado enquanto Kaoru se afastava arrumando o hakama para atender a amiga. Nada pude fazer a não ser me transformar novamente, vestido com um hakama igual. Estão frustrados? É... Eu também...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Depois disso estava tão revoltado que deixei Sanosuke sem alpiste! Misao logo que voltou do Shopping deixou as milhares sacolas de compras no seu quarto e arrastou-nos para o salão de jogos. Ah! Pequena observação, foi tudo culpa da Garota Doninha! Se ela tivesse o bom senso de continuar se divertindo com seu novo Dalai Lama de estimação, eu teria experimentado o céu naquela hora! Um céu sem loiros de olhos azuis espero... Shinichi também já estava de volta de sua pequena excursão pelos templos de Kyoto, Imagino quantas emoções ele deve ter experimentado! Que inveja! Claro, estou sendo sarcástico, pois enquanto ele se divertia entrevistando os homens com problema sério de calvície disfarçados com o nome de "monges" e mantidos pela religião budista, eu experimentava novas e inebriantes sensações. Que vontade de contar tudo para ele! Mas seria um homem morto se fizesse isso! Enquanto isso, Aoshi aparentemente foi alugado como vaso pelo hotel e estava exercendo sua função de ser inanimado.

No momento eu estava de pé ao lado da mesa de ping-pong junto com a mula tingida. Nós observávamos o emocionante jogo entre Misao e Kaoru. E realmente era algo impressionante, pois já havia 30 minutos de jogo e o placar continuava zerado. A bola simplesmente não caia! Dava vontade de pegá-la no ar e tacá-la no chão para que tudo terminasse logo. Talvez Kaoru estivesse certa... Nunca a venceria no tênis, principalmente no tênis de mesa.

Kaoru : Misao, você tem que pingar a bola na mesa!

Misao : Você sabe muito bem que nós nunca jogamos assim.

E realmente a bola não pingava na mesa, quer dizer... ainda há uma bola ali? Eu não vejo mais nada! Um feixe de luz branco talvez, mas aquilo é uma bola? É uma bola! Oba! Eu descobri a América!

Kaoru : Alguém, vai ter de ceder.

Misao : Já está desistindo Kaoru?

Kaoru : Eu não disse isso. Disse que você vai ceder!

Misao : Talvez nas entrelinhas mas isso não vai acontecer!

Kaoru : Veremos!

Como elas conseguem conversar durante tamanho esforço físico! Se alguém não rebater vai ter o corpo transpassado pela bola, ou uma grande conta de um remendo na parede! Do que são feitas aquelas raquetas afinal? Titânio? Como ainda não quebraram? Mais um dos mistérios do universo...

30 minutos depois ainda estávamos na mesma, mas pelo menos as garotas mostraram que apesar de tudo são humanas e também cansam. Na verdade me admira que ainda estejam em pé.

Misao : Kaoru... eu.... não agüento mais...

Kaoru : Nem eu... mas não vou perder... para você....

Misao : eu também... Não vou perder...

Kenshin : Ótimo, então Sessha ganha!

Parei a bola, ou aquela coisa que pulava de um lado para o outro no ar com telecinésia, e para que Shinichi não percebesse peguei-a instantaneamente. Ela estava quente! Que coisa, deveria estar derretida já!

Kaoru : Kenshin!

Misao : Himura!

Kenshin : O que foi? Vocês não agüentavam mais jogar não é?

Misao deu de ombros.

Misao : Certo, mas de qualquer maneira, eu ganhei...

Kaoru : O QUE?

Misao : Himura parou a bola na minha tacada!

Kaoru : Na sua tacada? Então você PERDEU!

Misao : Pensando bem é verdade, mas de qualquer maneira eu não perdi para você, mas para o Himura!

Kaoru : Eu quero uma revanche!

Kenshin e Shinichi : NÃO!

As duas viraram com um ponto de exclamação na testa.

Kenshin : Oro? Bem, quer dizer... Shinichi!

Shinichi : Onde?

Kenshin : Sessha o desafia para uma partida!

Shinichi : Quem?

Kenshin : Que bom que aceitou! Desculpe meninas, mas é a nossa vez...

Coloquei um sorriso bobo de "Sessha feliz" no rosto e aguardei suando frio por uma resposta positiva. As duas olharam para mim com censura, mas deixaram as raquetes na mesa como se uma idéia lhes passasse pela cabeça ao mesmo tempo...

Kaoru e Misao : TUDO BEM!

E não é que passou?

Kaoru : Será mais interessante assistir ao jogo de vocês.

Misao : Hehe... Eu imagino.

Misao entregou seu lugar a Shinichi e eu fiquei no lugar de Kaoru, depois de olhar para a raquete por uns três segundo, o garoto das gramas de ouro localizou-se naquele pequeno espaço chamado Terra, e conseguiu entender o meu desafio. Eu achei que ele fosse simplesmente se amedrontar e tentar escapar, mas fez algo muito diferente. Bem, ele se amedrontou, é verdade, mas ao invés de tentar fugir lançou raios pelos olhos em minha direção, como se aquela disputa fosse uma questão de honra.

Foi então que vi ele dirigir por um instante seu olhar para Kaoru e neste momento eu entendi tudo. Pelo jeito o Jegue oxigenado não é tão tapado assim, pelo menos orgulho ainda tem... Então ele quer se mostrar para a prima heim? Bem, a questão é que eu não vou deixar ele tirar a Kaoru de mim!

Kenshin : Vamos... começar...

Resolvi entrar no jogo também, parecíamos dois cowboys de filmes antigos.

Kenshin : 'Essa cidade é pequena demais para nós dois yellow monkey...'

Eu tinha que dizer isso nem que fosse em pensamento!

Tudo bem, aqui estou eu. Concentrei-me e dei o primeiro saque. A bola voou como um raio até o outro lado, pingou na quadra e foi em direção ao Husky Alemão, que rebateu um tanto desajeitado. A bola voltou para mim e eu rebati sem muito esforço. Agora eu entendo o que Kaoru e Misao sentiam naquela hora. A adrenalina é realmente intensa! Mas agora a situação é diferente, esta é uma disputa entre homens! Ou pelo menos de um anjo, contra uma girafa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Misao : Eles já estão nisso faz quase uma hora...

Kaoru : A nossa partida também demorou mais ou menos isso...

Misao : Mas eles já passaram pelo ping-pong, bilhar, pimbolim, escalada, xadrez, damas, jogo dos copos, paciência, apostas em cavalos, amarelinha, pula corda, pescaria, cara ou coroa, jogo das varetas, natação, esconde-esconde, jo-ken-po, poker e todos os jogos de azar existentes, sem contar claro os jogos das máquinas...

Kaoru : E agora estão...

Misao : Jogando "2 ou 1"...

Kaoru : Em duas pessoas!

Sim estamos mesmo e daí? A idéia foi desse jegue! Mas eu lá sou homem de recusar um desafio? Eu topo qualquer coisa! Ganhei em todos os outros e vou ganhar essa também! Não sei como mas vou ganhar...

Shinichi : Está bem Himura-san, eu desisto!

Ahá! Eu ganhei! Grande coisa, ganhar de uma criatura sem cérebro não aumenta em nada meu orgulho...

Kenshin : Quem sabe da próxima vez Shinichi-san...

Kaoru : Se já terminaram, acho que poderíamos ir...

Misao : JANTAR!

Kaoru, Kenshin e Shinichi : NÃO!

Da última vez eu quase vomitei, não quero passar pela mesma experiência de novo, não mesmo! Eu vou para a África! Lá pelo menos Misao não vai encontrar comida!

Kaoru : Quer dizer... Sim! Mas Misao... eu... quer dizer... nós... Encontramos um pintinho no nosso quarto!

Os olhos da garota brilharam e eu achei que ela fosse explodir.

Misao : Um pintinho! Que fofo! Vamos ver!

E saiu arrastando Kaoru até o quarto enquanto eu observava suando frio. Sano vai me matar depois disso, mas é tão divertido! E afinal ele merece por ser tão estraga prazeres. Flashs de recordações desde o maternal vieram a minha mente... Sim, ele MERECE...

E cinco minutos depois todos nós nos deslocamos para dentro do quarto para observar o peninha dentro de sua gaiola rosa.

Misao : Que lindo! Vocês já deram um nome?

Kaoru : De acordo com o Kenshin chama Ducicrétia... mas Duci é mais bonitinho...

Misao : Duci? Que nome horrível!

Como Misao é uma pessoa simpática e agradável. Pó, nem para fingir que gosta?

Kenshin : Eu discordo...

Aoshi : 'Himura... este animal é quem eu estou pensando?'

A voz de Buda ecoou pela minha mente. Nossa parece que veio do céu! Aoshi anda meditando demais...

Kenshin : 'Se pensou em Sanosuke, acertou...'

Aoshi : 'Quanto tempo você acha que ele sobreviveria com a cabeça cortada?'

Kenshin : 'Pouco'

Aoshi : 'Ótimo... Depois do jantar?'

Kenshin : 'Sessha prefere durante ele...'

Aoshi : 'Combinado...'

Ele voltou a comunicar-se normalmente! Bem, não exatamente normalmente, já que nossa conversa poderia ser definida no mínimo como terrorista... Fenômenos assim estão acontecendo com mais freqüência ultimamente... Agora só falta ele começar a mostrar alguma expressão para esperarmos que o cometa Harley (sei lá como escrever) Destrua o equador....

Misao abriu a gaiola para pegar Duci no colo, eu ia impedir, já que Sano poderia usar alguma magia fora da

gaiola, mas acredito ou melhor, tenho fé de que ele não vai ser tão burro de tentar algo assim...

Foi quando olhei para a criatura penada e ela estava sorrindo... Ele iria sim! Ele é burro demais! Nunca mais superestimarei o tamanho do cérebro de Sanosuke!

Kenshin : 'Não Sanosuke! Não faça isso!'

Aoshi percebeu a minha agitação e virou-se localizando a fonte dela.

Aoshi : 'Galo idiota, não faça isso!'

Sanosuke (Duci) : 'Por que não? Você sabe qual é o gosto do alpiste? Para sua informação é horrível!'

Deveria ter posto milho mesmo... Afinal de onde eu tirei a idéia de que pintos comem alpiste?

Kenshin : 'Não é por isso sua anta! Você vai voltar a sua forma humana mas estará...'

Tarde demais, ele voltou a ser humano, no colo de Misao e NU!

Misao : Gahhhhhhhh!

Kaoru : Kenshin!

Entendi o recado, mais do que depressa usei meus poderes para por uma fralda em Sanosuke. Ele no parece ter gostado muito da idéia... Misao estava tão assustada que correu para o colo de Aoshi, e eu nunca vi Kaoru tão vermelha por tão pouca coisa.

Misao : U-uma Minhoca! Uma minhoca p-peluda e f-feia!

Misao tremia com um leve tique nervoso na sobrancelha.

Sanosuke : Ei! Minhoca também não!

Shinichi : Duci! Você era macho!

Quase acertou dessa vez... Ei! Shinichi estava aí!Eu não tinha percebido! E agora não dá para usar a desculpa do teatro, ele não acreditaria... Ou acreditaria? Olhei para Aoshi e Misao que se recuperava do susto. Ambos mais ou menos com o mesmo pensamento que o meu, se bem que acredito que Aoshi estava mais preocupado com formas dolorosas de se assassinar uma ave. Olhei para Kaoru que ainda estava confusa, e para Sano que provavelmente nem tem cérebro quanto mais entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

Foi quando subitamente ouvi barulho de palmas.

Kaoru : Muito bom Kenshin! Seus truques estão melhorando! Não é Misao?

Misao olhou para Kaoru, piscou duas vezes e entendeu o que ela quis dizer.

Misao : É? É! Parabéns Himura! Desta vez conseguiu transformar de volta em humano! Roupas seriam bem vindas também!

Kaoru : Mas não deveria ter deformado tanto o rosto...

Sanosuke : Ei!

Kenshin : Sessha sente muito! Promete melhorar da próxima vez!

Kaoru : Você não sabia Shinichi-kun, mas Ken-kun é mágico! Estávamos treinando para fazer-te uma surpresa!

Misao : É isso mesmo! Agora Shinichi, porque não vai tomar um banho no nosso quarto heim? Depois decidiremos onde iremos jantar!

Misao agarrou Shinichi pela gola e arrastou-o para fora do quarto.

Shinichi : Mas Misao-chan! Eu quero ver os truques de Himura-san!

Misao : Tome um banho primeiro! Você está fedendo!

Shinichi : Mas eu acabei de tomar banho!

Misao : Então a água estava vencida! Ande logo!

Ele não vai acreditar na desculpa da água vencida vai?

Shinichi : Será?

Ele cheirou as em baixo dos braços.

Shinichi : Talvez tenha razão, estou indo...

Misao : Ótimo, Tchau!

E fechou a porta na cara da criatura amarela. Logo depois deste surto de Misao, eu e Aoshi olhamos em volta procurando o galo de bandana.

Aoshi : Onde ele foi?

Kenshin : Rápido Aoshi! Na janela!

O que foi que eu disse? "Rápido Aoshi"? O ser não está nem acostumado a movimentos cotidianos quanto mais a altas velocidades! De qualquer maneira meu amigo porta conseguiu fechar a janela antes que Sanosuke escapasse por ela. Eu aproveitei a chance que ele me deu para acorrentar Sanosuke em pelo menos três toneladas de ferro a prova de magia. Ele está acabado agora!

Aoshi : Esta preparado para uma morte lenta Sagara?

Kenshin : Ou para ficar 3 anos em uma sala de 1 metro por 1 metro com o Saitou?

Sanosuke : Aoshi me mate!

Sábia decisão a dele, mas simplesmente mata-lo não seria o suficiente... Eu pensei por um instante e imaginei a pior das torturas possível para o nosso pequeno pervertido.

Kenshin : Aoshi...

Olhei para Aoshi que segurava uma faca de churrasco a altura do pescoço de Sanosuke, com molho na mão esquerda. Não pude deixar de me impressionar com a cena, Aoshi sentindo raiva? Isso só pode ser obra de um ser maior! De qualquer maneira consegui para-lo antes que ele tentasse algo pior.

Kenshin : Tenho uma idéia melhor

Aoshi : Acha que eu deveria usar Shoyo?

Kenshin : Não...

Imobilizei os pés de Sanosuke com correntes mágicas, e vesti minha roupa contra radiação para tirar-lhe os sapatos, exagero? Acredite, não é...

Aoshi : No que esta pensando Himura?

Sanosuke : K-Kenshin, que espécie de brincadeira é essa, amigão?

Revelei minhas asas e arranquei uma pena delas, Aoshi finalmente pareceu ter entendido meu plano e fez o mesmo, Olhamos para Sanosuke com olhares assustadores, ele se arrependeria, e muito por toda a sacanagem que fez!

Kenshin : Isso é por ter subido na perna de Kaoru...

Deslizei a pena pelo pé dele e ouvi orgulhoso as risadas e pedidos de misericórdia. Não há nada pior que isso meu amigo, você se arrependerá amargamente do dia em que pensou em me passar a perna!

Aoshi : E isso é pela toalha de Misao...

Ele disse uma frase completa! Deve estar realmente nervoso...

Sanosuke já tentava rolar pela sala de tanto rir, seus pés se moviam incessantemente, mas ele não escaparia, minha magia é infalível. Soltei a pena que continuou a se mexer sozinha, clonei-a várias vezes, e montei um esquadrão de penas voltadas para Sanosuke. Aoshi olhou de relance para mim e entendeu o que pretendia...

O galo super desenvolvido esforçou-se para conseguir olhar para cima. E imagino o que deve ter passado pela mente dele quando viu aquelas centenas de penas voltadas em sua direção... Algo como : "Eu podia ter dormido sem essa", ou talvez não tenha passado absolutamente nada, e eu esteja superestimando a mente de Sanosuke, se é que ele tem tal coisa...

Kenshin : E essas são por ter ficado nu na frente de Kaoru!

Aoshi : E por ter traumatizado Misao!

Realmente coitada da Misao, não deve ter visto uma coisa muito bonita. E ela estava tão perto! Que nojo!

Observávamos com ar de superioridade as risadas desesperadas de Sanosuke que agora realmente parecia uma galinha com todas aquelas penas. Estávamos tão entretidos nos divertindo as custas do galo do Supla que demoramos a notar uma grande massa de energia assassina se formando atrás de nós. Aoshi pelo jeito já havia formulado o que era e obviamente voltou a sua posição de estátua, fugindo de qualquer probabilidade de morte. Agora, como eu não tenho esta grande habilidade de virar pedra, senti vários calafrios correrem pela espinha enquanto olhava devagar por sobre o ombro, dando de cara com minhas duas carrascas que me fuzilavam com seus olhares de fogo AZUL... Maldição, o mais humilhante é ser morto por raios AZUIS, não havia outra cor mais viável? No estado em que me encontro, aceito até Rosa com Bolinhas verde limão!

Misao : Expliquem-se!

Kaoru : Agora!

As vozes diabólicas entraram por meus ouvidos e atingiram diretamente meu cérebro causando uma reação conhecida como pavor extremo. Virei-me num pulo de frente para as duas e caí sentado no chão. Arrastei-me até me encostar na parede e não ter mais escapatória.

Kenshin : N-não foi culpa de Sessha! E-este idiota invadiu o quarto! S-Sessha não teve outra escolha! Ele obrigou Sessha! Piedade! Sessha é uma figura cristã, não merece ser morto aqui! Poupem Sessha pelo amor de Alah!

Isso porque eu disse que era uma figura cristã... Mas calma aí! Por que só eu estou me explicando? Eu ouvi muito bem elas dizerem "expliquem-se" no **plural**! Por que sempre que a coisa fica preta Aoshi assume seu estado vegetativo? Isso não é justo sabia? Eu também quero criar raízes! Eu sou a Samambaia mutante aqui! Ele é apenas a porta! Deve assumir seu lugar!

Misao caminhou até Sanosuke que agora estava desmaiado, as penas já haviam parado de se mexer, mas aquilo tudo foi demais para ele. Ela pegou-o pelo cabelo espetado e levantou a cabeça dele.

Misao : E quem é exatamente nosso visitante indesejado?

Vendo o perigo de morte se afastando levantei-me e tentei responder a pergunta sem criar um tique nervoso.

Kenshin : O nome dele é Sagara Sanosuke, o anjo mais burro e mais vagabundo que Sessha já viu. Sessha nem sequer sabe por que ele está no céu, na verdade Sessha ainda está tentando achar algum objetivo para a existência dele.

Kaoru : E como exatamente ele virou a Duci?

Eu suspirei, sabia que essa pergunta ia vir de qualquer maneira.

Kenshin : Vão matar Sessha depois disso?

Misao : Tudo depende da sua resposta...

Kenshin : Na hora em que encontramos Duci...

Eu comecei a corar, Kaoru também estava vermelha, controle-se Himura...

Kenshin : Ele invadiu o quarto porque queria que Sessha o ajudasse com uma "anjo" por quem ele está provavelmente apaixonado. Ele pegou Sessha numa hora um tanto inapropriada então num impulso Sessha o transformou em um pintinho para que ninguém percebe-se que ele era um anjo e trancou-o numa gaiola a prova de magia. Quando Misao pegou-o no colo ele usou uma magia para voltar a ser humano, mas como Sessha já disse, esta criatura é mais burra que Avestruz sem cérebro e esqueceu que estava sem roupas...

Elas olhavam em minha direção suando frio.

Kenshin : Sessha esta condenado?

Misao : Não, mas quando este camarada acordar ele não vai se sentir muito bem...

Continua...

Papo Remendado (Sugestão da Nati! Valew Nati!) 

**Atraso **(Esclarecimentos, principalmente para minha amiga Evellyn)

Aew Povo! Esse capítulo demorou um pouco né? O que me atrasa na verdade é a resposta dos reviews, mas eu nunca deixarei de responder todos, primeiro porque gosto muito de recebe-los e segundo porque do mesmo jeito adoro responde-los! Na verdade eu já estava meio atrasada mesmo, e tinha que voltar a postar todo o domingo, então essa demora até me ajudou a postar mais rápido daqui para frente! Bom né?

_Povo :_ Sem desculpas! Você atrasou!

Certo, Certo, me desculpem OK? Prometo postar mais rápido daqui para frente...

**Sanosuke **(Pintinho) **e **(a bunda do) **Aoshi**

Eu precisava fazer um item assim, os leitores masculinos que me desculpem, mas eu preciso comentar essas coisas com minhas leitoras... O resultado foi unânime! Do capítulo interior, a situação favorita foi o Sanosuke Pintinho! E qual será a situação mais adorada deste capítulo?

Mande um coment respondendo! Pode ser uma situação romântica ou de comédia! De preferência mandem a cena exata! Vamos lá povo! Mostrem sua voz!

Agora... sobre a Bunda do Aoshi, A maioria já percebeu que eu adoro ela né? Ela ainda será citada na fic, aguardem... Mas enquanto isso não acontece, gostaria de propor a vocês outra "votação". Tirando a bunda do Aoshi, qual é a outra característica marcante (ou abalante) de outro personagem? A forma de votar nestas duas perguntas será assim : Depois do comentário normal, coloquem uma "obs" ou p.s" com os itens escolhidos. Exemplo :

Obs : 1. Misao se pendurando no abajur - (comentários sobre a cena, opcional)

2. As ataduras do Sano - (comentários sobre o item, opcional)

Entenderam? Isto é para diverti-los! A característica abalante vencedora será estudada mais profundamente em algum capítulo. Já a cena mais votada é mais uma pesquisa para que eu avalie do que vocês mais gostam. OK pessoal? Então VOTEM!

**MSN **(Justificativa) **Reposta do Review da Kenjutsu Komachi **(Te amo vakilda!)

Aew Kaoru! Vou responder seu review aqui e de quebra ainda vou justificar o porque de mesmo depois de meu MSN ter instalado eu não estar entrando! Tipow, eu instalei-o finalmente, mas parece que ele se revoltou contra a minha pessoa e fica louco! Ou ele faz meu pc dar pau, ou ele me mostra off line (mesmo eu estando on line e não ter colocado "aparecer off line") ou por fim, ele faz meu pc reiniciar sozinho, mesmo assim estou tentando entrar sempre que possível e por mais tempo possível! Amiga! Você me inspira tanto que parece que foi coisa dos Deuses eu ter atrasado esse capítulo. Pareceu que eu estava esperando você comentar! Sabe que eu te amo cachorra! Vou fazer um esforço par conseguir entrar normalmente! Pode deixar! E estamos vendo um avanço na sua fic! POSTA LOGO! Nem um pouco desesperada eu estou né? Mas sério! Posta logo! Eu te adoro muito! Não me abandone! Senão eu choro! Beijão miga! OBRIGADA POR TUDO!

Essa foi uma resposta especial, vamos a resposta oficial dos reviews!

**Total de coments neste capítulo : **16 (Brigadão gente!)

**Total de coments na fic : ** 181

**Meta : **200 (Faltam 19, faltam 19, FALTAM 19!)

**Bem Vindos : **Shitachi, Juli-chan, Bianca Himura

**Jéssica : **Oi Jéssica! Que bom te ver por aqui! A Nati e a Evellyn me falaram muito de você, me disseram que você tava mesmo com vergonha de comentar, mas fico feliz que tenha criado coragem! Fico ainda mais feliz em saber que a minha fic foi a primeira que você leu na fanfiction! Espero não ter te decepcionado ou traumatizado... De qualquer maneira, aqui em Bauracos normalmente você não tropeça nos buracos, mas literalmente cai dentro deles! Não estou brincando, perto da minha casa tinha um buraco enorme! Quando choveu ele virou praticamente um lago! Daí a gente colocou umas plaquinhas do lado dele com as mensagens "Proibido Pescar", "Proibido Extrair Petróleo" e "Proibido Trafegar com jet-ski". Infelizmente nem todos seguiram nossas orientações...

Aqui em casa eu tenho vários CDs com músicas de Animes, eu costumo separar por anime mesmo, mas uma boa dica para fazer um CD completo e colocar primeiro os encerramentos e as aberturas para depois colocar temas etc. O Cd fica mais legal de ouvir eu acho. Um vez fiz um só com as primeiras aberturas e encerramentos de vários animes, ficou muito bom! Se precisar de dicas para músicas é só me dizer o tipo que você gosta!

Obrigada por fazer propaganda da fic, realmente a que dá mais resultado e a propaganda "boca a boca", ficarei feliz em poder conhecer seus amigos do inglês através dos coments! Brigadão por tudo Jéssica! Não se preocupe com "o que dizer no coment" pois mesmo um "gostei da fic" já me deixa muito feliz! Até a próxima!

**Lan Ayath : **Para o sofá branco do Kenshin eu me inspirei em um sofá aqui de casa, você não tem noção da revolta que eu tenho pelo sofá ser branco, nunca falei nada para ninguém, mas para mim a cor daquele sofá é um problema que diz respeito a todos os brasileiros! Você também não tem alguma coisa desse tipo? Como uma escultura feia que a sua mãe comprou, ou uma flor que já murchou, mas ninguém tira de lá? Não é revoltante? Também sempre quis comparar o Sano com o "Pintinho Amarelinho" do Gugu, mas como o Sano tinha cabelo castanho não dava, agora que eu fiz ele loiro tive minha vingança! (Risada malévola) Por que eu quero me vingar do Sano? Sei lá, eu gosto dele, mas ele é burro... se bem que é bem engraçado! Eu não poderia deixar capítulos prontos, por dois motivos, o primeiro é que já é meio apertado para mim atualizar semanalmente, quanto mais deixar vários prontos, o segundo é que não vai ter ninguém aqui em casa para posta-los, mas pode ficar tranqüila que se não conseguir terminar até lá eu dou um jeito OK? Muito obrigada por mais um coment Lan-chan (Posso te chamar assim?)Ainda espero receber muitos seus! Até a próxima!

**Akane Tendou : **Que bom que esta por aqui de novo o/ Melhor ainda saber que você gostou do capítulo! Viu só? Inacreditável! O Aoshi virando um ser humano normal! Essas coisas só acontecem na minha fic... Sou uma heroína não? Talvez não uma heroína, mas louca o suficiente para melhorar a personalidade do Aoshi, como eu mesmo digo : "A personalidade de gangster dele não combina com aquela bunda incrível!" Mika má! Mika hentai! Eu também gosto muito desse casal Megumi e Sano, eles facilitam bastante para eu inserir a comédia na fic! Com certeza são a dupla mais cômica! É bom saber que você gosta deles, pois logo logo eles estarão figurando junto com o Kenshin e a Kaoru um capítulo. E para a alegria de todos, sim, a Megumi vai "ir" atrás dele... Coloco "ir" entre aspas, porque não será por vontade própria ou coisa parecida, espere para ver! Finalmente o meu MSN foi instalado! Eu venci a luta! Bem, mais ou menos, pois ele continua dando muitos problemas quando eu o uso, o que limita bastante a minha permanência nele! Mas de qualquer maneira, eu achei super legal e divertido conversar com você! Não achei de maneira alguma você uma pessoa fechada! É só saber começar os assuntos certos e você se solta bastante! Espero conversar com você muitas e muitas vezes! Se meu MSN colaborar claro... mas farei o possível para conseguir! Espero a sua opinião sobre este capítulo também! Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, talvez nem te interesse, mas eu fiz uma pesquisa e descobri que Akane em Japonês é uma cor Vermelho Alaranjado, Eu achei super legal este significado! Espero que você tenha gostado! Beijão e Até a Próxima!

**Lili-chan : **Olá! Que bom de ver novamente aqui na sessão de respostas! É sempre bom receber comentários freqüentes de uma mesma pessoa! Pelo menos para mim, é muito bom saber que alguém acompanha a história, a pessoa acaba sempre se tornando especial, pode ter certeza! A parte do Aoshi sorrindo realmente, como diz o Kenshin, foi "fruto de um alinhamento planetário", de tão raro. Mas quem sabe nossa querida garota doninha não muda o jeito do nosso Buda garanhão? Acho que as leitoras mais apaixonadas vão acabar criando uma "convenção de caça aos galos" por todos os climas que o Sano estragou até agora. Mas eu também adoro o Sano e pretendo defende-lo até o fim, pois se ele for... digamos... tirado misteriosamente de circulação, não terei mais como fazer piadas insanas sobre galináceos... Se bem que até eu estou copm um pouco de raiva dele...

Logo a Megumi também aparecerá para deixar a Kaoru enciumada! Se bem que Dona Kaoru já mostrou traços de Ciúmes... Viu como ela foi logo tirando o Kenshin de perto da sua querida professora, e ainda praticamente assumindo compromisso com ele? É... Kaoru também não é de ferro... Mas acho que não há motivo para se ter ciúmes de um ser tão grotesco...

Realmente se eu fosse você não perderia a revolução dele! Tenho planos e mais planos para isso, planos que com certeza o Kenshin aprovou _não_ aprovou... Mas quem manda aqui sou eu, e é isso e pronto! Muito obrigada pelo comentário Lili-chan! Pode ter certeza de que eles são sempre bem vindo, grandes ou pequenos eu os leio com carinho! Beijão para você! Até a próxima!

**Mistr3ss : **Que pena que eu não vou ter comentário grande desta vez! Mas mesmo assim um comentário seu é muito, mas muito importante! Sempre os leio com carinho e fico feliz de recebe-los! Mas internet "bang Jump" é um problema mesmo... Uma boa dica para não perder esses textos grandes (eu uso isso no meu blog) é escreve-los no Word ou no Bloco de Notas antes, para depois copiá-los e cola-los no campo de mensagem. Pode acreditar, isso já salvou a minha vida, a do meu computador e o que restou de minha sanidade várias e várias vezes! Gostei muito de você ter comentado, mesmo tendo perdido o seu review inicial! Outras pessoas no seu lugar teriam desistido de comentar, Fico muito feliz por não ter me abandonado! O seu coment faz muita diferença! Valew por tudo amiga, até o próximo capítulo!

**Shitachi : **Olá Shitachi! Seja bem vinda a Sessão de respostas! É muito bom ter recebido um coment seu! Espero que goste da minha resposta! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, fiquei muito feliz com eles! Para dizer a verdade, eu também não gosto destes tipos de comédia que tem aos montes no fanfiction... Pelo mesmo motivo que você, costumo chamá-las de "Comédia Besteirol"! Viu? Já encontramos algo em comum! Na verdade a minha fic seria Romance com Comédia, pois eu adoro romances, mas não consigo deixar de incluir um pouco de minhas brincadeiras, e acabou dando no que deu. Nem pode imaginar como fiquei feliz em saber que você gostou do resultado! Também fico contente quando os leitores me contam as vezes em que foram pegos rindo de minhas brincadeiras! Muito obrigada por ter me apoiado com seu coment! Se possível eu gostaria muito de responder mais coments seus! Beijus!

**Milla.Potter.Lavigne :** Realmente o Sano esta aprontando bastante, até eu já estou com vontade de fritá-lo, mas já estou sendo processada por não pagar a conta do cabeleireiro e um homicídio não cairia nada bem para minha ficha criminal... O Aoshi também acabou se revolucionando, até eu estou impressionada com o que fiz! O Aoshi sorrindo realmente é algo que pode ser chamado de indício do fim do mundo... ou influencia de doninhas, mas vamos deixar que cada um tire suas próprias conclusões. Também estou louca para tira-los da seca, mas calma, tudo ao seu tempo, ainda falta muita coisa para acontecer, percebeu que eles ainda nem se declararam? Quer dizer, eles ficam se amassando por todo o canto, mas o próprio dito "Eu te amo" ainda não foi proferido por nem um dos dois né? Sim eu sei, eu sou má... Brigadão por me adicionar no MSN, mal posso esperar para falar com você! Infelizmente eu entro pouco porque apesar dele estar instalado vive dando problema! Beijão e muito obrigada pelo comet! Espero por você no próximo capítulo! Beijão Miga!

**A.S.N.S.H : **Pelo jeito é unânime! Todos adoraram o sorriso do gostoso sem emoção! Mais que isso, todos ficaram inseguros quanto ao fim do mundo estar próximo. E sim! Eu finalmente instalei o MSN! Ele anda dando problema, por isso eu não consigo entrar muito, mas pelo menos está instalado certo? Agora poderemos conversar! Espero ansiosa suas mensagens! Beijão amiga! Até a próxima e obriga, mas obrigada mesmo pelo carinho e apoio!

**Juli-chan : **Aew Juli-chan! Primeiro peço desculpas, pois não tenho certeza se você já comentou aqui, por isso te coloquei na sessão de "bem vindos", se esqueci do seu primeiro coment, peço desculpas duas vezes, não sei se estou te confundindo com outra Juli, mas de qualquer maneira muito obrigado pelo coment, fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da fic! E agradeço por ter colocado as partes que mais gostou! O Sano transformado em pintinho foi realmente muito cômico! Foi a coisa mais fora do convencional e ao mesmo tempo mais "a cara" do Sano que eu consegui pensar! Mas coitadinho, ele veio com problema de intestino... Não culpemos o coitadinho, por mais que aparentemente ele tenha feito de propósito... Obrigado de novo pelo afeto e apoio! Li com muito carinho o seu coment, e mesmo que não seja o primeiro, espero que não seja o último! Até o próximo capítulo! Beijão!

**Bianca Himura : **Oie! Tudo bem Obrigada, espero que você também esteja muito bem! Seja bem vinda a nossa sessão de respostas! Li com muito carinho o seu coment e espero que você também goste da resposta, se não gostar pode me xingar e me ameaçar de morte, eu não vou ficar traumatizada, talvez amedrontada, mas não traumatizada, eu prometo! Fico feliz que tenha gostado tanto assim da fic! E mais feliz ainda em saber que voce se interessou por ela através de uma amiga! Se não for muita intromissão, gostaria de perguntar o nome desta amiga para ver se ela já esteve na sessão de coments, se não quiser responder tudo bem! Amou mesmo? Que bom! (Mika pulando de alegria) O nome Ducicrétia também é um dos meus favoritos, junto com Tibúrcio e Clodovildo, acho todos muito engraçados! Muito obrigada por todo o carinho e consideração! Espero te ver mais vezes nesta sessão se possível!Beijão! Amei seu coment!

**Kagome : **Olá de novo amiga! Muito obrigada pelos maravilhosos elogios! Finalmente o Sano recebeu o castigo merecido, mas será que ele abaixará a crista desta vez? Não tenha tanta certeza disto... Mas com certeza teríamos nos divertido muito na caça a Lagosta (risos)! Que bom que a Telha super desenvolvida entre na QAMCMEDOVEP, agora não tenho dúvidas, vou virar membro permanente desta associação! E quanto a sua mini-fic : Menina você leva jeito para a coisa sabia? Você podia continuar esta fic né? Gostei muito mesmo dela! Principalmente o final! A Narração esta ótima e as falas bem colocadas, sem contar que com certeza eu dei muita risada com o final! E achei-o extremamente apropriado! Acho que você deveria falar com Takahashi-sama a respeito dele, quando ela para de beber como fez quando criou o formigueiro de argila e o Jaken! Não achei uma m de maneira alguma, pelo contrário, te dou mó apoio para posta-lo! Todos os membros da QAMCMEDOVEP vão adorar! Muito obrigada novamente (você já deve estar cansada de ouvir isso né? Mas é verdade!)por todo o carinho que tem me passado! Espero ansiosamente por seu próximo comentário! Beijão!

**Lady Pandora L :** (risos) Acho que depois deste capítulo você não vai perdoar o Sano mesmo né? Tudo bem, até eu estou começando a me irritar com as interrupções dele! E no final das contas ele vai ser castigado algumas vezes por nossos anjos bonitões! O mais revoltante é que mesmo como pintinho (a) ele consegue estragar o clima! Magina amiga, nós não somos loucas, só temos uma capacidade de observação e degustação mais elevada que as outras pessoas, ou seja, somos superiores! (Desculpa de uma Hentai assumida) Por isso que notamos com mais precisão as dimensões assustadoramente redondas e perfeitas da bunda de nosso Buda, que apesar de ficar horas meditando ainda não conseguiu deixa-la quadrada... Pelo contrário! o/ Yuhuu! Pra eu! Tudo para meu queridos leitores se divertirem! Mas não vou te dar falsas esperanças! O "talvez" ainda permanece, embora fraco e calejado... Eu também faltei 4º e 5º, nós fizemos uma semana do Saco Cheio por conta própria! Somos rebeldes! Opa! Então vai mimir amiga! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Obrigada por estar sempre me apoiando e me dando inspiração! Jya Matta!

**Evellyn : **Não se preocupe com este ser seu segundo coment, se quiser mandar um terceiro, quarto, quinto, septuagésimo sétimo, eu lerei e responderei a todos com carinho! E ficarei extremamente feliz em recebe-los, sinta-se à vontade! Sinta-se a vontade também para vir me visitar quando quiser aqui em Bauracos, como já disse. Faremos um tour pelas crateras de minha cidade, aqui tem tantas crateras que a NASA alugou uma parte da cidade para treinar seus astronautas que irão para a Lua! Sim, com certeza estou vendo os episódios novos de Inu Yasha, são muito legais mesmo! Infelizmente caí em desgraça quando vi a tradução que fizeram de "Itazura na Kiss". Como assim "eu te dou um beijo gostos / E faço uma cara de inocente"? Certo certo eu sei que ficou mais aproximado do original, mas por que cargas d'água não fizeram um esforcinho para pelo menos rimar! Mas foi uma coincidência mesmo você falar da parte do Jakotsu, porque eu também morri de rir nesta parte, eu ficava apontando para a TV dando gargalhadas e repetindo : "Adoro Tremer! Adoro Tremer! HAHAHAHA" Minha mãe achou que eu tava brincando com a maquininha de massagens dela! Eu também tenho mania de ouvir as vozes dos personagens e associa-las a outros! Por sinal a voz do Jakoutsu é a mesma voz do Duo! A voz dele é realmente muito bonita mesmo! Ma quem dubla muitas pessoas é a Letícia Quinto que dubla a Kagome, Ela dublou a Saori, a Anna, a Hello Kitty, e mais uns par de personagem, eu costumo dizer que na dúvida é Letícia Quinto, (para as mulheres), e o carinha do Ash (Para os homens)! Também quero entrar neste centro de tratamento! Tenho loucura pelo Kenshin pelo Kurama (também) e pelo Inu yasha, Será que eles dão conta do recado? Espero que sim! Brigadão pelo coment Evellyn! Te espero no próximo capítulo! Beijão! E me mantenha informada heim! Principalmente sobre a fic de vocês!

**Nati : ** Então a sua saga para ver o técnico bonitinho teve um final feliz? A minha para ver o bombeiro gostoso ainda não está acabada, esta ultima semana eu tive três tentativas de incêndio. Na primeira minha irmã conseguiu apagar o pano de prato a tempo, na segunda eu deixei sem querer a camisola em chamas cair dentro do tanque e na terceira o meu cachorro fez pipi na brasa... Eu tenho muita pouca sorte né?Hoje eu também tive uma prova de bolsa, tinha 30 perguntas e uma redação, eu acertei 22 e fui bem na redação, mas não se engane, eu não estudei, é que meu chute é melhor que o do Ronaldinho, a única coisa em que eu sou boa mesmo é em redação! Adorei o fato de você ter me contado sobre você! Com certeza me ajudou muito! Estou fazendo uma ficha das leitoras para não confundi-las e ficar mais intimas delas. Em especial, o seu aniversário me ajudou bastante! Espere meus cartões! E quando eu li que você mora no Rio, fiquei super feliz, pois tenho um apartamento no Flamengo e costumo viajar muito para aí! Eu entendo seu problema com os buracos, aqui eles já se tornaram uma rotina, os cidadãos Bauracoenses são dotados de um super radar que identifica e evita apropriadamente cada tipo de buraco, se bem que as vezes esse radar falha, prefiro não entrar em dolorosos detalhes... Obrigada por todos os elogios! E que bom que você gostou tanto do título e do capítulo! Sim a Jéssica me mandou um coment! Reconheci na hora! Vocês sempre falaram muito dela e com certeza eu li com muito carinho! Já disse para ela que não precisa ser tímida, é só arranjar um assunto que o povo vai se soltando! Mas fiquei realmente muito feliz de conhece-la! A turma de vocês é realmente muito deivertidfa! Tanto você quanto a Evellyn e a Jéssica! São leitoras muito queridas! E temos muito em comum, por exemplo : Eu também adoro o Kurama e Adoro o Inu! Tenho um fraco por cabelos compridos, ruivos, e orelhas caninas... Brigadão pelo coment Nati! Espero notícias suas no próximo capítulo! E quando conseguirem terminar um capítulo da fic, mandem para mim por e-mail! Terei o enorme prazer em ler e dar minha opinião! Deve estar muito divertida! Até a próxima! Beijão!

**Polly : **AEW! Bem vinda de volta Polly-chan! Que saudade! Bem que eu senti a sua falta nos comentários! Que bom que voltou! Viva a Polly-chan! Como foi a viajem? Para onde vocês foram? Nem to me intrometendo né? Se não quiser responder tudo bem! Ih... Está difícil para esses dois avançarem o sinal, e olha que eles nem se declararam ainda! Que demora né? Mas no final vai dar tudo certo!(risos) Você realmente é uma má (ou seria boa?) influencia para nosso Buda Jr., mas fique tranqüila, não é o fim do mundo! E o seu bejim? Bem... Quem sabe, logo logo pode haver uma reviravolta e nosso vaso ornamental (Aoshi) pode dar uma de humano, com todas as suas emoções e impulsos! Beijão Polly! Obrigada por continuar me apoiando! Senti muito a sua falta! TE vejo na próxima!


	20. Katiel e o Clubinho do Arco Íris

Meia hora depois havíamos acabado de enrolar Sanosuke em correntes e amarra-lo de ponta cabeça no teto... O motivo? Ora... Você acha mesmo que eu e a "rocha" (Aoshi) vamos permitir que ele arranje mais confusão? É claro que não! Só as interrupções dele, já me atrasaram no mínimo uns dois dias! E para mim isso é mais do que um bom motivo não só para imobiliza-lo, mas possivelmente para mata-lo também. Mas eu já não sou o anjo mais comportado que já surgiu e isso não cairia nada bem no meu currículo...

Misao : Certo, agora que já cuidamos desse cara... peraí... isso é um homem mesmo?

Aoshi : Mais especificamente um anjo...

Misao : Um anjo? Tem certeza de que não é um gárgula? Daqueles com cara de gavião?

Kenshin : Mais especificamente com cara de galo...

Kaoru : Mais especificamente com crista de galo...

Certo, isto está parecendo um jogo de ping pong e eu realmente não estou afim de falar sobre qualquer tipo mais remoto de jogo, principalmente de ping pong.

Misao : Gárgula ou anjo, Shinichi já está voltando, acho que ele não vai achar muito normal encontrar um ser espetado pendurado de ponta cabeça no meio da sala... por mais burro e retardado que ele seja...

Kenshin : Com isso você não precisa se preocupar Misao, assim como ele não consegue ver Sessha ou Aoshi na forma de anjo, também não conseguirá ver Sanosuke enquanto ele estiver enrolado nestas correntes do mundo espiritual.

Aoshi : Deveríamos enrola-lo em correntes do mundo inferior...

Kaoru : Por que?

Eu suspirei...

Kenshin : Elas queimam...

Kaoru : Ah sim...

Misao : Gah!

Assustei-me com o surto de Misao, não que ela não surtasse normalmente, mas dessa vez foi tão repentinamente que mesmo Kaoru que já deveria estar mais do que acostumada mostrou certa surpresa.

Kaoru : O que foi Misao!?

Misao : Nós ainda não jantamos!

Eu praticamente tombei para o lado. Ela ainda esta pensando no jantar? Como uma menina tão pequena e magricela pode comer tanto? Onde fica o estomago dela afinal? Na trança? É só ela que cresce no corpo daquela menina! Nada contra, Misao até que é bonitinha, mas realmente a trança é proporcional a quantidade de comida que ingere...

Misao : Vamos agora mesmo para o restaurante!

Kenshin e Kaoru : Não!

Se fosse para Misao comer, pelo menos os inocentes hóspedes que não tem nada a ver com isso deveriam ser poupados. Eu, como um símbolo de fé e piedade, devo praticar este ato de caridade com eles. É meu dever! Sim, eu sei, também seria o meu dever arranjar um par perfeito para Kaoru, mas pombas! Eu não posso adiar isso nem por míseros 50 anos?

Misao : Então onde vamos comer?

Kaoru : Bem...

Kenshin : Aqui!

Elas viraram para mim e me lançaram um olhar do tipo "você tem visitado seu médico regularmente?".

Kenshin : Vamos cozinhar!

Misao : Isso até teria nexo se...

Kaoru : ...Tivéssemos uma cozinha...

Ah, mas todo mundo esquece que a criatura ruiva aqui é um anjo. Pô, só porque eu sou ruivo? Há coisas mais estranhas que um anjo ruivo! Uma porta que fala por exemplo! Não querendo faltar respeito ao Aoshi claro... Mas ele é!

Tentei me concentrar apesar dos olhares de "pirou de vez" e milagrosamente consegui fazer surgir uma cozinha... No meio da sala, verdade, mas uma cozinha...

Kaoru : Nossa! Que Brastemp!

Misao : O que é Brastemp?

Kaoru : Não sei, vi num comercial quando viajei para um país lá do terceiro mundo...

Misao : Finlândia?

Kaoru : Não...

Nossa, ela deve ter ido aonde Judas perdeu as meias, porque as botas ele perdeu no Haiti. Mas que país será esse que é mais distante e terceirizado que a Finlândia? Olha o nome do país! **Fin**lândia, **Fim **do Mundo!

Kaoru : Acho que chamava Brasil, lá para o meio do pântano...

Misao : Deixando os problemas do mundo capitalista de lado... Já que você fez esta cozinha tão... como você disse mesmo Kaoru?

Kaoru : Brastemp!

Misao : Isso, já que você fez está cozinha tão Brastemp, pode começar a cozinhar, eu quero três porções de tudo!

Ei! Eu sou um anjo! Não empregada doméstica!

Kenshin : Por que Sessha que tem de cozinhar? Vocês que são as mortais humanas aqui!

É só o que me faltava! Logo estarão me pedindo para limpar os quartos, passar roupa, encerar o chão, até que eu esteja usando um vestido Maria Mijona cor de vômito de minhoca, com um avental surrado, um pano de flores na cabeça, falando "pobrema" e escrevendo "Quétixupê".

Kaoru : Ah... mas você vai cozinhar sim!

Nem que a vaca tussa! E eu não quero saber se a sua professora de gramática é asmática! Ou seja, nenhuma vaca (animal, apesar de haver comparações humanas) tosse! Ou seja, eu não vou cozinhar! Não que eu não goste de cozinhar, pelo contrário, adoro! Sim, isso mesmo. Eu amo trabalhos domésticos (não sou gay), mas o simples fato de faze-los em um recinto que divido com duas mulheres saudáveis e dois seres amarelos (mesmo ambos estando fora de condições trabalhistas, Sano por estar inconsciente ainda e Aoshi por ser o Aoshi e eu realmente não o imagino nem sequer com boné, muito menos com avental) já não me agrada nenhum pouco! Ruivos também tem orgulho!

Kenshin : E por que Sessha faria isso?

Não me olhe com esse olhar Kaoru, não me olhe desse jeito! Isso não é justo! Ela vai fazer chantagem carnal! Alguém prenda essa mulher! É hora de fazer uso do seu amigo telefone!... Como assim? Agora você não pega? Você adora me ver nestas situações! Tem uma Misao aqui! Um Aoshi! E um Sanosuke que pode acordar daqui dois segundos ou dois anos! Não há condições para nada! E mesmo que houvesse, minha sorte não esta lá essas coisas...

Ela se aproximou de mim e sussurrou sedutoramente em meu ouvido com a mão esquerda em meu rosto, que sem dúvidas não estava com sua cor normal.

Kaoru : Sabe o porquê Kenshin? Eu ganhei o jogo de Basquete. Apesar de ainda não ter me aproveitado de você, isso pode mudar. Você é meu por mais dois dias...

Se isso era para me deixar frustrado, não funcionou! Se eu pudesse escolher seria dela por toda uma eternidade. Maldição, agora vou ter que cozinhar de qualquer jeito, porque sou um escravo e porque preciso pensar em coisas menos... inapropriadas. E foi com esse pensamento que corri para o fogão e comecei a preparar um Sukiyaki, ou qualquer coisa que me tirasse de meus devaneios. Nesse caso Sukiyaki é uma ótima opção, como posso pensar besteiras de um monte de legumes e carnes...? Nem pense em pepinos! Muito menos associe "carnes" a desejos "carnais"! Comecei a preparar tudo com magia, tirando todos os ingredientes.

Kaoru : Kenshin! Sem magia desta vez! Shinichi pode entrar a qualquer momento e já vai ser difícil explicar para ele como uma cozinha surgiu no meio da sala!

Ótimo! Agora por causa daquela Hebe Camargo disfarçada eu não posso nem cozinhar com magia... Não que eu não tenha capacidade, mas nem acender um abajur eu acendo manualmente...

Neste momento, a porta se abriu e um Shinichi ainda úmido adentrou no local. A primeira vista, é claro, ele ficou surpreso. Também... como alguém não ficaria surpreso ao dar de cara com uma cozinha no meio de um quarto de hotel?

Shinichi : K-Kaoru-chan, Misao-chan, de onde veio esta cozinha?

Kaoru : U-Ué? Você nunca reparou?

Shinichi : Como assim?

Kenshin : Ela sempre esteve aqui Matsukawa-san, é embutida com o quarto...

Nossa! Agora nós exageramos! Ele não vai ser burro o suficiente para acreditar que sua mente não deu conta de uma cozinha no meio da sala!

Shinichi : Verdade? Que bom! Da próxima vez vou pedir um destes!

Podem avisar o Sano que encontramos alguém mais burro do que ele! Não! Não só mais burro! Mais retardado! Esse cara tem problema mental! Como pode ser tão incrivelmente diferente da prima?

Kenshin : Sente-se Matsukawa-san, o jantar esta quase pronto...

Que vontade de tacar este prato na cara dele, mas contenha-se Himura, no final vai dar tudo certo... Pelo menos para mim porque se esta criatura sentar mais um centímetro perto de Kaoru eu vou tacar ele pela varanda de encontro a um poço de piranhas de 20 metros de profundidade, que aparecerá misteriosamente do nada, sem qualquer ciência minha...

Peguei uma maça da cesta enquanto esperava a carne fritar. Talvez tenha sido por impulso, mas jogar aquela maça para cima e para baixo estava me acalmando em relação a pantera cor de ovo. Ultimamente ele anda mais atiradinho do que antes, então eu decidi leva-lo mais a sério... Mas como posso fazer isso? Ele acreditou na história da cozinha!

Agucei a minha audição para poder detectar qualquer mínima demonstração de carinho que não seja tão fraternal e ingênua.

Shinichi : Kaoru-chan, parece estar um tanto absorta hoje...

Kaoru : Heim? Não foi nada Shinichi-kun...

Shinichi : Se eu puder ajudar em alguma coisa, é só me dizer. Eu terei prazer em ajudar... em qualquer coisa...

Kaoru : Er...

Kenshin : Matsukawa-san! Abaixe-se!

Sim, eu avisei tarde demais de propósito! Desde quando essa criatura tem a coragem de flertar Kaoru na minha frente? Não me interessa que eu estivesse de costas! Eu estava presente! Talvez ele só não tenha feito nada parecido, porque eu não havia dado chances! Melhor tomar mais cuidado com o travesti da Carla Perez. De qualquer maneira, atirei-o a maça bem no meio da testa. Ele tombou com o impacto, caindo para trás junto com a cadeira. Eu esperava que ele ficasse inconsciente, mas acho que a cabeça dele é dura demais.

Kaoru : Meu Deus!

Misao : Shinichi-kun, você esta bem!?

Kenshin : Desculpe Sessha Matsukawa-san, escorregou da mão de Sessha.

Shinichi : T-Tudo bem... Eu acho...

Droga! Nem uma lesãozinha sequer? Tem certeza?

Kenshin : De qualquer maneira o jantar está pronto.

Levantei a pesada panela de 1 metro de diâmetro. Deve ser comida o suficiente, pelo menos para Misao, a gente come o que sobrar...

Misao : Aoshi-sama! Venha comer!

Aoshi desgrudou-se da parede... ainda bem, por um instante pensei que ele se uniria a ela permanentemente...

Como disse, Aoshi desgrudou-se da parede e se locomoveu em direção à mesa. Sentou-se e começamos a comer... A maioria como pessoas e anjos normais...

- - - - - - -

Depois de comermos, Misao praticamente desmaiou... Não, eu não estou brincando, ela desmaiou no profundo sentido da palavra. Talvez de sono, ou cansaço... Pelo menos de fome não era, repetiu o prato 17 vezes! Então Aoshi levou-a até o quarto deles e Shinichi foi atrás, claro que ele não saiu sem antes dar um beijo na mão de Kaoru! Bem, alguém aqui irá explodir e não serei eu! Agora vejamos... como era aquela magia de inserir uma bomba atômica num corpo humano mesmo? De qualquer maneira, Aoshi pegou Misao no colo e foi embora... Claro que eu estou estranhando tudo isso! Como poderia não estar? Eu tenho 700 anos de amizade com Aoshi e **nunca** o vi sorrir ou mostrar qualquer tipo de emoção! Nem uma vez sequer! Enquanto isso Sanosuke permanecia de ponta cabeça em seu estado de galo adormecido. Pelo menos esta circulando sangue pelo cérebro dele, algo inédito em toda a sua vida...

No momento eu e Kaoru estávamos sozinhos no quarto em um silêncio perturbador, quando eu decidi dizer alguma coisa...

Katiel : Opa! Parou, Parou, Parou!

Kenshin : Katiel!?

Kaoru : Quem?

De um vórtice temporal que surgiu do nada desce Mel, o mensageiro do mundo espiritual. Uma criatura interessante, extremamente magra, com orelhas enormes, um nariz igualmente grande, fino dos lados e redondo na ponta. Olhos esbugalhados e dedos finos. Quase sempre com duas peninhas no topo da cabeça, meio afeminado, para não dizer bicha mesmo. Alguns diziam que o nome dele era Manuel antes de assumir a sexualidade. Queria mudar o nome para Kátia, mas foi proibido por não haver nenhum traço do antigo nome, então acabou ficando Katiel mesmo. Um nome extremamente feio, mas ele também é feio, parece um rato. Um ser bem interessante para ser usado em pesquisas mentais e zoológicas. Desceu entre nós batendo os pezinhos finos como asas, e aterrissando Lindamente no chão, com um dos pés um pouco levantado, e as duas mãos para cima em uma pose a lá Village People, sempre sorridente. Um purpurina assumida.

Katiel : Plim Plom Plim Plom Chegue-ei!

Kaoru observou-o com os olhos esbugalhados enquanto Katiel tirava um lápis e um papel de não sei onde. Ele lambeu aponta do lápis e olhou apressado para o papel.

Katiel : Oi bofe! Você é Himura Kenshin?

Fiquei em dúvida se deveria concordar ou discordar disso...

Kenshin : S-sim...

Katiel : Aí! Como você é fofo! Me disseram que era pessoalmente ainda mais charmoso! Tinham razão! O pessoal do clubinho do Arco-Íris é um grande fã seu! Temos até bonequinhos articulados e camisetas personalizadas!

Ah que ótimo! Eu poderia ter ido dormir sem essa hoje, e bem na frente da Kaoru, claro! Tudo que acontece de constrangedor comigo, acontece na frente dela! Adorei saber que sou adorado por um bando de bichas frenéticas do clubinho do arco-íris, que ouvem Village People, vestem rosa bebê, fazem encontros de chá, e cantam I Will Survive 24 horas por dia! Nunca me senti tão feliz e satisfeito espiritualmente! Pelo menos sei que se falhar com Kaoru, posso recorrer a outros caminhos... se é que notam meu sarcasmo...

Katiel : E você deve ser... Kamiya Kaoru!

Ele disse virando-se para ela. Que ótimo...

Kaoru : Er... eu acredito que sim...

Katiel : Aí! Como você é fofa!

Aposto que ele diz isso para todos... E eu não me sinto nem um pouco frustrado com isso...

Katiel : Diga, ele está cuidando bem de você? Aquelas piranhas do clube das Trutas estão loucas de raiva de você! Furiosas mesmo! Mas não se preocupe, elas não farão nada de mal contra você enquanto nosso Ken-san estiver ao seu lado!

Clube das Trutas? Elas não eram piranhas? Aliás, clube das Trutas não era aquele lugar onde só entravam modelos e atrizes digamos, turbinadas? Opa! Eu estou disputado lá no céu heim? Que ironia que é a minha vida, fui me apaixonar logo por uma humana... Mas e daí? Kaoru é milhares de vezes mais bonita que aquelas bis(Lá! Lá! Lá)cates oxigenadas que só respondem "Nádegas a Declarar" a qualquer pergunta dos repórteres. Pensam com a bunda e quando abrem a boca só sai bosta... Sim, não foi algo muito bonito de um anjo falar, para vocês verem como eu sou um exemplo, mas é a pura verdade...

Kaoru : Er... Tudo bem então...

Katiel : Ora! Não se preocupe! Nós do clubinho do Arco-íris só queremos a felicidade de nosso Ken-san.

Ela voltou-se rapidamente para mim e sussurrou.

Katiel : Por sinal, vê se sai deste voto de celibato tá bofe? Está todo mundo louquinho para ver você usar suas habilidades!

Petrifiquei-me...

Katiel : Kaoru-chan! Qualquer dia temos de nos encontrar para tomar um chazinho! Opa! Desculpe, nem me apresentei ainda! Que Besteira a Minha... Sou Katiel Mariel Zigfride de Almeida Santos Pessoa, mais conhecida como Katiel ou a Florrrr de Lótus lá no clubinho! Passa por lá que também te damos um apelido espiritual!

Ela(e) dizia isso enquanto traçava um circulo no ar com as mãos se movimentando do famoso modo "solta purpurina". Então ela se virou repentinamente para mim.

Katiel : Olha bofe, me pediram para te dar um recadinho lá do Todo Poderoso, ele disse para você se encontrar com Gabriel-sama em no máximo duas noites! Ou seja, você só tem duas noites! Então aproveite!

Ela disse me entregando um embrulho quadrado.

Katiel : Agora eu vou partir queridos amigos! Kaoru-chan, não se esqueça do nosso chazinho, e Ken-san...

Ela surgiu atrás de mim e apertou a minha... bem... vocês sabem...

Kenshin : Oro!

Katiel : Ai! Que fofo esse "oro"! E agora eu posso dizer a todos do clubinho que realmente a sua bundinha é durinha e macia. Passe por lá quando pensar em mudar de ares! Mas não enquanto tiver a Kaoru-chan ta? Plim Plom Plim Plom fui!

Ela sumiu pelo buraco bidimensional no teto, e eu encarei o pequeno pacote por um tempo. Era rosa, tinha um pouco mais do tamanho de um porta treco. O que aquela bicha louca pode estar querendo me dar? Me dá medo só de pensar... Quem sabe seja uma poção que elimina a razão das pessoas... não isso não pode acontecer! Talvez eu deva dar a Kaoru...

Desmanchei o pequeno laço que prendia o embrulho e abri a caixinha que estava cheia de... PRESERVATIVOS? Olhei para Kaoru por um instante e não pude deixar de ficar incrivelmente vermelho...

Kaoru : O que foi? Por que ficou vermelho?

Kenshin : ...

Kaoru : O que ela te deu?

Kenshin : Nada não...

Ela olhou-me desconfiada enquanto eu escondia a caixinha atrás de mim.

Kaoru : Deixe-me ver!

Ela estendeu a mão em minha direção e eu afirmei negativamente com a cabeça.

Kaoru : Kenshin, você é meu escravo, deixe-me ver essa caixinha!

Eu não tinha escolha, mas não podia deixar ela ver "aquilo" que estava dentro da caixa, então transformei com magia os pacotes em pétalas de rosas... bem apropriado não? Abri a caixa e joguei as pétalas sobre a sua cabeça. Imagina se a magia não tivesse dado certo!

Kaoru : Pétalas?

Kenshin : Sim.

Kaoru : Por que queria esconder pétalas de mim?

Kenshin : Porque...

PENSE! Responda! Vamos! Você consegue!

Kenshin : Não sei...

Grande resposta! Quanto me dão por ela heim? Quanto? Não respondam!

Kaoru : Você é engraçado...

Ela se aproximou e colou rapidamente os lábios quentes nos meus, sorriu.

Kaoru : Estava sentindo falta disso...

Eu ainda sentia o calor dela em minha boca. Eu também estava sentindo falta daquilo. Puxei-a de volta e beijei-a mais intensamente introduzindo minha língua na boca aveludada, senti-a corresponder e logo estávamos novamente subindo às nuvens, digo "subindo às nuvens" pois sempre quando isso acontece tenho a impressão de que ela também é um anjo. Aquela boca macia e quente me enfeitiça e faz com que eu pense assim. "Ela é uma mortal" a realidade voltou a minha mente. "Mais que isso, ela é minha missão..." maldita realidade. "Eu tenho de achar seu par perfeito... eu sou um anjo..." Não... eu não quero, mas...

Kenshin : Não...

Sussurrei quando nossos lábios se separaram por muito pouco tempo até se unirem novamente. "às vezes é melhor deixar seu coração te guiar" Nunca pensei que fosse levar a sério algo que São Pedro, o Hippie sem causa, me disse. "Chegará a hora em que você terá de decidir entre o coração e a razão, quando essa hora chegar esqueça de que é um anjo." Por outro lado o conselho **Dele**, me pareceu extremamente digno de respeito. Gah! Maldita confusão.

Fui empurrado de leve e caímos sobre a cama, maldito lugarzinho, será que não poderíamos ter caído no chão? Isso é algum tipo de teste? Algo do tipo "Resista se for capaz"?Isso não tem graça meu caro... Você já teve provas o suficiente de que eu sou um ser extremamente controlado e dono de mim... Ta rindo de que? Babaca...

Mas talvez a sua babaquice esteja certa. Fui chamado para me encontrar com Gabriel, o anjo mais próximo de Deus, talvez daqui duas noites, eu não possa mais tê-la ao meu lado. Um pensamento negativo? Sim, mas realista... Não posso ir contra as ordens Dele, e não me olhe com essa cara. Tudo bem, quem sabe eu possa tentar dar uma de rebelde... Mas não lhe dou nenhuma esperança...

Kenshin : Kaoru...

Kaoru : Kenshin, eu... Eu quero ficar com você.

Kenshin : Oro?

Ei! Eu é que devia falar isso! Mas que má distribuição de falas! Quem é o responsável por isso?

Kaoru : Esse Gabriel é importante não é? Ele pode tirar você de mim, não pode?

Eu afirmei tristemente com a cabeça, enquanto via os olhos dela se encherem aos poucos de lágrimas. Estava feliz e triste por isso. Você deve estar pensando : "Feliz? FELIZ? Caraca, esse cara é um monstro! Que anjo de quinta categoria!" mas olhe pelo meu lado. Isso prova que ela realmente se preocupa comigo! Quer dizer, nós realmente parecemos namorados, mas desde a minha chegada a Terra eu não ouvi sequer um "Eu te Amo" da parte dela então posso encarar um "Eu quero ficar de você" acompanhado de lágrimas como um sinônimo de "Eu te Amo" não posso? Bah! Danem-se as regras da gramática! Se bem que eu também ainda não me declarei, mas, Auréolas! Eu fico nervoso ta?

E dane-se também esse meu maldito egoísmo! Agora estou me sentindo completamente mal com as lágrimas dela. Inverti ligeiramente nossas posições deitando-me por cima do corpo feminino.

Kenshin : Não se preocupe, Sessha não vai se permitir sair de perto de você, Sessha promete...

Kaoru : Mas...

Kenshin : Shhhh... Mesmo assim temos pouco tempo, ao invés de lamentar, usemos nossas bocas para coisas mais prazerosas...

Espere um pouco! Isso saiu normalmente? Quer dizer, eu nem encarnei em James Bond, Segui conselhos de Hiko, ou coisa parecida? Não é que eu estou pegando o jeito? Fala sério, eu sou o mais Sexy... Isso também saiu normalmente? Que medo...

Kenshin : ... Como isto por exemplo...

Beijei-a novamente e como se nossas almas se cruzassem eu me vi entrando em um estado "semi-acordado" numa dimensão onde só o que eu conseguia ouvir eram os nossos batimentos cardíacos, nossas respirações, os gemidos abafados. Todo o meu corpo ficou inerte à qualquer outra sensação que não fosse o calor e maciez do corpo e da boca dela. Todos os meus pensamentos foram apagados por esse calor que me fez voltar-me completamente a Kaoru. A boca dela tocando a minha era macia, quente, feminina, mas me despertava desejos por demais avassaladores. Com a intensidade do toque e a audácia dos movimentos, era simplesmente impossível me manter completamente sóbrio.

E... Parado! Não aproxime sua mão desse zíper Himura! Não faça isso! Seu controle esta bem longe do esperado! Isso... Suba a mão, muito bem... Não! Aí já é demais! Dessa um pouco! Só um pouco... É, não precisa ser tanto, se quiser subir um pouquinho, ninguém tá nem aí né? É isso mesmo que todo esse povo esta esperando e... MAS O QUE CARGAS D'AGUA EU ESTOU DIZENDO? Acorde Himura! Cintura! A tênue linha entre as insanidades mais perigosas! E não faça essa cara para mim! O que você esperava? Que eu perdesse o controle? Eu simplesmente não posso fazer isso! Não Himura! Não desça!

Depois deste pequeno conflito entre eu e eu mesmo. Ainda beijando-a (o que me parece um ato contínuo)Desci (Sim eu desci) a mão até seu ventre (mas não aonde vocês queriam) e inconscientemente (sem querer querendo) continuei a descida até o início da calça, parando ao ouvir um gemido abafado por entre os lábios. Dessa vez fui longe demais. Tirei minha mão daquela área por demais tentadora. Afundando meu rosto nos cabelos negros por cima do ombro dela, inspirei fundo sentindo atordoado o perfume feminino. Beijei de leve a lateral do pescoço dela, descansando por um momento antes de deitar ao seu lado puxando-a para perto, abracei-a contra o peito, tocando-a com cuidado.

Kaoru : Promete mesmo que não vai ir embora?

Kenshin : Sessha promete, isto também é do interesse de Sessha. Mas por que você insiste nisso?

Imagina que eu estou curioso...

Kaoru : Não fique tão cheio de si... A sua companhia não é tão desagradável, apesar de me envolver em muita encrenca.

Kenshin : Como assim? Cite uma única encrenca na qual Sessha te colocou e Sessha te dará razão!

É claro que eu não deveria ter dito isso...

Kaoru : Transformou meu primo num canário, alem dos inúmeros atentados contra a vida dele.

Kenshin : Sessha não simpatiza com Matsukawa-san, o que Sessha pode fazer?

"O que Sessha pode fazer" posso enumerar até algumas das opções, Deporta-lo para o Haiti, Mandar por SEDEX para o Michael Jackson, Joga-lo dentro de um liquidificador gigante, ameaça-lo com um papel, fazer dele uma torrada, Tacar uma maça no meio da testa dele... quer dizer, essa eu já fiz... Mas mesmo assim ainda há várias escolhas e oportunidades de causar muita dor e agonia àquela Mula Oxigenada...

Kaoru : Não entendo o porquê. Ele é tão educado, além de ser muito bonito, você não acha os olhos dele lindos? E os cabelos também!

Kenshin : Nossa, com certeza! Além de ter o cérebro de um avestruz tingido...

Disse com um sarcasmo notável.

Kaoru : Ah! Ele só é ingênuo! Nas matérias escolares colecionava 10... Pensando bem, o que estou fazendo aqui? Deveria estar lá com Shinichi, ele sempre gostou de mim, não gostou?

Kenshin : O QUE?

Ei! Por que ela esta rindo? Isto é sério! Não tem graça nenhuma! Vamos ver se ela vai achar graça quando eu arrancar a pele pálida daquele desgraçado e fazer um abajur! Nossa, isso é bem Canibal... Se não fosse o fato de que eu **não vou come-lo.**

Kaoru : Estava brincando bobo. Se quisesse ficar com Shinichi você não estaria aqui. Nossa, mas por que tem tanto ciúme assim dele?

Ciúme? EU? De maneira alguma! Eu tenho ciúmes de homens que podem competir comigo! E para começo de conversa ainda nem sei se aquela... _coisa_ é homem...

Kenshin : Sessha não tem ciúmes...

Kaoru : Tem sim!

Kenshin : Não tem!

Kaoru : Ordeno que diga a verdade!

Odeio basquete..

Kenshin : Sessha tem ciúmes sim! E daí?

Me processe! Vamos! Eu te desafio!

Kenshin : Olhe no espelho e diga a Sessha se não precisa ter!

Opa, essa saiu sem querer. Malditos hormônios... Encaramo-nos avermelhados, como sempre... está se tornando repetitivo...

Kaoru : Kenshin... Você...

Olhei bem fundo nos olhos dela, o clima perfeito, o momento perfeito e as três palavras perfeitas! Então vai nessa Himura!

Kenshin : Kaoru... Sessha te... Sessha te a...

Sanosuke : SOCORRO! TIREM-ME DAQUI! EU QUERO MEU ADVOGADO! EU QUERO OS BOMBEIROS! A POLÍCIA! O FBI! A TIA NORMA! KENSHIN SEU DESGRAÇADO! ME DESÇA DAQUI!

Só pode ser uma pegadinha, as coisas não acontecem deste jeito! Ele tinha todo o tempo do mundo para acordar! Por que logo agora! Alguém superior esta de marcação serrada comigo! Eu vou acabar com aquele galo de meia tigela! Assa-lo com chimarrão e distribuir para os gaúchos! Vou fazer um vatapá com aquele cabelo espetado! Prende-lo numa cela com o fantasma de Einstein lhe explicando a teoria da relatividade! Força-lo a jogar o jogo do sério com a Monalisa! Obriga-lo a dar uma aula de matemática em voz baixa para o Bethoven! Eu vou... Eu vou... coloca-lo para meditar com o Aoshi até encontrar o porquê de eu ser ruivo!

Continua...

Sessão "Aew" 

Aew Povo! Gostaram do capítulo? Eu particularmente não achei um dos melhores, mas também não achei ele ruim não. Mas decidir isso cabe a vocês! Então comentem! Recadinhos básicos e construtivos :

**Nova fic **(Nada como avanços)

Eu comecei a fazer o primeiro capítulo daquela minha nova fic (Merda para Você) e queria saber se vocês querem que eu o poste quando terminar. Meus planos são de fazer só o primeiro capítulo antes, para ter uma "raiz" um início de onde eu possa tirar o resto. Então se eu postar vocês não lerão o resto até eu terminar a Entre Asas e Olhos, mesmo assim eu gostaria da opinião de vocês! Então comentem e Escolham!

**Sakê **(Eu até já terminei essa)

Alguns que me conhecem melhor e me acompanham a mais tempo sabem que antes da "EAEO" eu tinha uma fic chamada Sakê que postava na Web Fanfics. Bem, o primeiro capítulo dela esta aqui na , e eu já terminei-a praticamente, mas quando fui postar o 2º capítulo, não o encontrei e lembrei que o tinha escrito no computador na minha irmã lá no Rio, computador o qual ela havia formatado a pouco tempo. Como a Web fanfics fechou, não consegui o capítulo 2 de volta, por isso tive de reescreve-lo.

Por pura falta de tempo ele atrasou muito, mas fico feliz em dizer que pretendo conseguir termina-lo em mais ou menos 2 semanas, então quem já leu o Sakê (e gostou) pode ficar feliz, agora quem não leu, leia, pois sou eu que narro a fic e está bem interessante! Conheçam minhas origens!

Resultado da "Votação" 

Bem, a respeito da votação sobre a característica mais abalante dos personagens. Houve uma grande confusão, pois cada um votou em alguma coisa, Só duas pessoas escolheram igual. Houveram votos para o Yahiko com quinze anos (concordo, ele é lindo assim, por aqui o chamamos de "futuro gostoso") a bunda do Aoshi (o/), O Aoshi sem camisa, o rostinho do Kenshin sorrindo, o Kenshin também, sem camisa (Uow!) Etc... Mas o que ganhou mesmo (Com incríveis 2 votos) foi, ou melhor, foram os olhos do Kenshin, e eu concordo que os olhos dele são lindos! Violetas, Âmbares, com cara de mal, com cara de "oro" o Kenshin é tudo! A bunda do Aoshi também é bem famosa, apesar da do Kenshin também ser bem sarada, mas isso é comentário de uma hentai, futura freira! (OPA! Fui chamada pelo papa)

Com referência nestes resultados decidi que ficaria mais fácil se limita-se a votação as características de dois personagens, e os escolhidos pela maioria são o Kenshin e o Aoshi (Se bem que o Yahiko adolescente... Uow!) Então Vamos Nessa povo!Vamos por as mãos no teclado e votar novamente! Sim! Eu sou chata! Mas colaborem! Pois preciso do resultado cedo, pois a característica vencedora vai ser extremamente abordada no capítulo 21 ou 22, quando a Megumi surgir! Então contribuam para o andamento da fic! VAI! COMENTA! ISSO! AEW! EU TE AMO (nbs)! BRIGADU!

Agora, vamos as respostas dos coments como sempre! Obrigado povo!

**Total de coments neste capítulo : **18 (ORO?)

**Total de coments na história : **200 (O QUE?)

**Meta : **200 (Calma aí... vamos rever isso um instante)

Revisão :

Eu precisava de 18, eu tenho 18, 18 é igual a 18. Eu quero 200, eu tenho 200, 200 é igual a 200, isso quer dizer que eu tenho... (Mika Petrificada perante o computador) Eu... Eu... Eu... **EU TENHO 200 COMENTS! EU VOU ME MATAR DE FELICIDADE! BRIGADÃO POVO! BRIGADÃO MESMO! TODOS VOCÊS ME AJUDARAM A ATINGIR MINHA META! VOU SEMPRE LEMBRA DE CADA UM DE VOCÊS! MIL BEIJOS PARA TODOS! LILI-CHAN! VOCÊ É MINHA 200º LEITORA! É SIM GAROTA! É VOCÊ! MAS TODOS OS OUTROS COM CERTEZA ME AJUDARAM MUITO! VALEW POVO! FOI GRAÇAS A CADA UM DE VOCÊS QUE ESSA MÍSERA AUTORA DE FICS CONSEGUIU... 200 COMENTS! AMO MUITO VOCÊS! PROMETO ME ESFORÇAR MUITO EM MINHAS FICS! PROMETO CONTINUAR FAZENDO O MÁXIMO NESTA! DEPOIS DE RESPONDER OS COMENTS VOU SAIR NO TÉRREO DO PRÉDIO E GRITAR COMO UMA LOUCA "VALEU POVO" VOCÊS PODEM ATÉ NÃO OUVIR MAIS EU VOU DIZER ISSO! OBRIGADA, DUZENTAS VEZES OBRIGADA!**

**Bem Vindos : **Rach Snape, Nana Pizani, Ilnara, Eduardo (Soujirou Seta), Lígia

**Juliana-chan : **Oie! Que bom que você vai comentar todo o capítulo! Fiquei tão feliz de ouvir isso! (Mika chorando compulsivamente) Que bom que gostou da parte do beijo, eu tento colocar bastante detalhe sem ficar muito açucarado, se você gostou então meu trabalho está feito! E fico ainda mais contente de ter gostado das comédias do Kenshin e do Sano, estes dois são muito engraçados mesmo, eu quase não tenho trabalho com as comédias deles! A parte da minhoca todo mundo gostou muito! Coitado do Sano, eu só acabo com ele nas fics! Beijão amiga! O próximo capítulo sai em no máximo uma semana! Até lá! E obrigado por tudo!

**A.S.N.S.H : **Aew Miga! Concordo, eu mesmo quando era pequena era chamada de "Felícia" pelas minhas primas, porque adorava animaizinhos, infelizmente eles não pareciam me adorar... Pelo contrário... Quanto ao meu MSN, ultimamente ele anda de bom humor e eu estou tentando tirar o máximo de proveito disso, infelizmente nem sempre é possível, mas a vida é assim né? Quem sabe um dia me aparece um "anjo da Guarda" ruivo e cuida dele? É melhor deixar assim por um tempo... Tipow, um anjo com a bunda perfeita do Aoshi (Isso é unânime) e o tórax trabalhado do Kenshin... **Suspiro alto** Valeu pelo apoio amiga! A gente se vê no próximo capítulo se eu não fugir com meu anjo perfeito com o rosto do Hyde de L'arc em Ciel... Ate!

**Rach Snape : **Aew! Seja bem vinda! Que bom ver que você esta comentando! Espero que possa responder adequadamente o seu coment, qualquer coisa me mande uma ameaça de morte Ok? Concordo com você, os olhares angelicais (não tão angelicais considerando que são abalantes) são os mais sexys! As expressões dos dois... ou melhor, só do Kenshin pois no caso do Aoshi é só uma expressão... são extremamente abalantes! O jogo do Kenshin com a inteligência rara quase extinta foi um surto da minha mentalidade decadente, mas é ótimo ver que muita gente gostou, inclusive você! Vou incluir coisas mais ou menos assim nos próximos capítulo! Espero que se divirta! Aguarde! O próximo capítulo sai daqui uma semana, e nele eu vou colocar mais algumas cenas Aoshi x Misao, não perca, esses dois ainda vão sair da seca! Beijão! Esse possível gostaria de vê-la nos próximos capítulos! Te achei muito simpática! Obrigada por todo o carinho! Jya né o/

**Kenjutsu Komachi : **Aew Kaoru! Que bom que você gostou desse capítulo! VOCÊ POSTOU! Sua fic ta linda! Você leu meu comentário!? Começou a bater o próximo capítulo cachorra? Não? Foi o que imaginei... Gostou das outras cenas "quentes" desse capítulo também? Eu adoro cenas quentes... MIKA MÁ MIKA HENTAI! E fala sério, só falta o Aoshi tomar cimento para virar um vaso! Não querendo tirar esta característica da Kikyou, mas realmente ele é um vaso... Algo esperado chegando? Quer saber... acho que eu também estou sentindo, você não? Não está perto? Quase dá para tocar não dá? HuhuahIUHAhaUIHAIuha!

Ah! Eu queria fazer uma resposta especial para você né? Você e o Ken tão sempre me apoiando na fic, e eu nunca fiz nada pra vocês! Tenho que inventar algo melhorzinho da próxima vez, mas farei o possível para retribuir todo o carinho de vocês! Amo muito Vocês seus vakos! Até que eu to conseguindo entra no MSN, mas você nunca ta totalmente "on" sua vadia! Sempre ta "ausente" e "volto logo" Entra total de vez em quando ta? Saudade Kenga! To esperando! A sua fic e a nossa conversa! Beijus! Te amow!!

**Nana Pizani : **Oie! Seja bem vinda a nossa sessão de coments Nana-chan (posso te chamar assim?) Como você já deve saber é aqui que eu vou responder suas dúvidas e sugestões, apesar de rolar muita macumba nas respostas espero estar te agradando, qualquer coisa pode fazer um vodu de mim e me ameaçar de morte... Bem, para começar gostaria de agradecer por todo o carinho que você esta tendo ao acompanhar e comentar na fic! Valeu mesmo! Isso faz meu dia! E as censuras do Kenshin pelo jeito são muito populares, eu também gosto muito de escreve-las, sou o tipo de pessoa que ri das próprias piadas, um tanto insano, mas é o que eu faço. Fico contente em saber que você ri delas também! ) Valeu por todo o apoio e carinho que você me passou no seu coment! E ralmente o rostinho do Kenshin com aqueles olhinhos violetas, são extremamente abalantes, mas infelizmente ele não está a minha altura (Tenho 1,73) Mas nada que um banquinho não resolva, certo? ;) Beijão! E espero você nos próximos capítulos! Faça também parte desta grande comunidade!

**Lady Pandora L : **Nihao! (Adorei isso!) Ahá! Gostou do amasso dos dois pombinhos heim? Eu te compreendo! Eu também sofro com essa "síndrome hentai", infelizmente o único tratamento era o convento, mas eu fui expulsa de lá depois que o padre descobriu a minha fic... Mas é tão fofo não é? É uma demonstração pura de amor na minha opinião, quando é Hentai-Kawaii (como você diz) parece que pé realmente algo bonito, divino, carinhoso, essas coisa, nada obsceno como existe na sociedade alheia, mas são eles lá e nós aqui, e nós gostamos de Hentai-Kawaii! Chega de violência, chega de estupro explícito, Viva ao AMOR! Como eu li em algum lugar : Eu não gosto de alguém porque sinto desejo, sinto desejo porque gosto de alguém. Mika se empolgou por um momento, mas esta retornando de seu surto... SANGUE QUENTE NA VEIA! (outro surto) Uh-Hul! Para a semana do saco cheio! Uh-Hul porque eu faltei na aula hoje! UH-HUL! EU CCONSEGUI 200! Eu não vou no Show do Offspring, to traumatizada com isso, acho que vou me matar! Gah! Mas bom show pra você! Depois me conta como foi OK? E segui o seu conselho! Porque ir a aula hoje se posso faltar amanhã? Se bem que amanhã é sábado, mas isso não vem ao caso, certo? E realmente o torso do Kenshin... Uow! Todo de bom! Que homem é aquele mew? É o único homem que presta no mundo e está num pedaço de papel, longe de nossas mãos (e outras coisas)... Droga... Bem, Pode deixar que eu vou dar um jeito de você conhecer o torso nu do Aoshi, deve ser coisa de louco mesmo, felizmente de Buda ele só herdou a personalidade e não a barriga de Chopp, Beijão Miga e muito obrigada mesmo pelo carinho, espero você, como sempre, no próximo capítulo! E que nome chique o seu heim? Lady Pandora D' Lioncourt? Nóis gente humilde do interior num sabe fala isso não... BEIJUS!;)

**Raíssa : **Oie amiga! Que bom ver você por aqui de novo! E fiquei mais feliz ainda em ler que você gostou deste capítulo, pode ter certeza de que posso demorar mas sempre vou responder todos os coments, um por um e o mais detalhado possível! Inclusive o seu claro! E parece que todo mundo aprovou o Sano de pintinho! Que bom! Agora posso dormir em paz, sabendo que pelo menos nisso eu acertei! Vou tentar acertar em mais coisas daqui para frente, inclusive em matemática, ,mas em relação a fic, espero que você goste cada vez mais dela, e espero ler mais coments seus e da sua irmã! Beijão! E valeu mesmo por todo o apoio!

**Mistr3ss** : Aew Miga! Nunca mais pense esse tipo de coisa, pode ter certeza de que eu sempre vou ler seus coments grandes ou pequenos com muito carinho, sabe que adoro o que você escreve neles, mesmo quando é pouco! E vamos lá, você tem que se animar! Sempre que estiver triste tente sorrir para o espelho, comigo sempre funciona, se não melhorar seu humor normalmente vai começar a rir tamanha a babaquice desta atitude, sempre dá certo.

O Aoshi tentando assar o Sano (literalmente) ficou muito popular mesmo, estou pensando em fazer um fanart disso e posta no meu blog. Mas realmente imaginando o Sr. Porta com uma faca de churrasco é extremamente bizarro de tão engraçado! Esse um dia seu chefe te ver rindo, mande ele ler a minha fic, se ele não achar graça ria da cara dele por ser tão mau humorado (olha a Mika te mandando pro mal caminho) Desculpe por isso...

Realmente a fala da Misao (Uma Minhoca peluda e feia) foi em partes inspirada naquela cena da Kamatari! Você é muito observadora! Mas como eu fiquei extremamente desapontada pelo aoshi não estar lá para ela subir no colo dele, eu fiz isso acontecer na fic! Gostou? Mas realmente você é super observadora!Com certeza é uma de suas muitas qualidades!

A Kaoru esta bastante disputada mesmo, coitado do Kenshin, tem que ficar despachando os pretendes... calma aí! Ele deveria fazer o contrário?

Adorei a sua idéia de uma disputa entre o Aoshi e o Kenshin! Não tenho certeza se o Aoshi venceria em tudo, mas no jogo do sério ele com certeza arrebentaria! E na "estátua" também! Aqui no meu prédio, quando nos referimos ao "Jogo do Sério" Dizemos "Aoshi-yuugi" (Jogo do Aoshi) nos acostumamos tanto a isso que quando precisamos lavar roupa dizemos "Hoje vou dar uma de Kenshin". E quando nossa comida não dá exatamente certo dizemos "A Kaoru abaixou na gente!" é emocionante! Faça também! Diga "Estou com humor de Inu Yasha", "Virei um Enishi!" (quando está com raiva ou louco) e "Sou quente como o Shishio" isso reanima a sua vida! A resposta ficou gigantesca então vou resumir as últimas respostas ta? Meu MSN é tatsunomikazuki (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com, tive que por assim por causa da droga da E a fic vai ter provavelmente de 30 a 40 capítulos, ainda há muito chão pela frente não se preocupe! Muito obrigada por todo o carinho e apoio que você transmite em seus comentários! Te espero no próximo capítulo! Beijão!

**Nati : **AEW! Parabéns! Espero que tenha ido SUPER bem nas provas e consiga 50 de bolsa! Vai nessa, Vai nessa, Vai nessa, ARRASA! Eu também não me dou muito bem em matemática, apesar de provavelmente ter ido bem nas minhas 5 perguntas, ainda bem que como você, na matéria Chutômetro eu sou imbatível! Bem, vamos responder as suas perguntas agora, fiquei muito feliz de recebê-las, adoro perguntas, pode faze-las sempre que quiser! Eu não me importo! Pelo contrário! Adoro!

1.De nada pelo significado de Koishii, eu faço japonês a 3 anos e sei que posso responder essas perguntas a você sem dificuldade, por isso pode sempre faze-las!

San : Significa "senhor", e é usado por homens e mulheres com pessoas mais velhas ou em cargos superiores (chefe, etc...)

Chan : É usado principalmente para mulheres mais novas, amigas, íntimas e da família. É como se fosse um modo mais íntimo de tratamento que é erroneamente traduzido como "-inho(a)" então quando dizemos por exemplo : Nati-chan, não estamos querendo dizer natizinha, mas tratando-a de forma mais carinhosa.

Kun : É a mesma coisa que "chan" mas é usado principalmente para homens. Ex : Ken-kun

Sama : É usado para pessoas extremamente importantes, chefes de estado, mestres, Chefes de clãs, chefe do serviço, e até para Deus. Deus em japonês é "Kami", mas eles incluem o "sama" no final para dar-lhe total autoridade. Ex : Kami-sama

Sensei : É uma palavra na verdade que significa "professor, tutor e médico" mas é comum vermos, por exemplo, japoneses chamando os professores de Yamada-sensei, ou médicos de Kareshi-sensei.

Dono : "Dono" é colocado somente quando uma pessoa é realmente muito importante para você, mas você ainda não tem intimidade com ela, é geralmente traduzido como "senhorita" porque é mais usado com mulheres.

Kawaii : Significa "bonitinho", "fofinho" e variantes...

Espero ter conseguido responder claramente as suas dúvidas! Qualquer outra pergunta estou a sua total disposição!

Sim, é horrível quando um personagem de quem gostamos morre, mas vendo por outro lado, é ótimo quando personagens como Kikinojo, e Tomuuuue tem um fim trágico, triste, doloroso e angustiante. Chamem-me de masoquista se quiserem, mas adoro o sofrimento delas! (Risada Maligna) Continue insistindo que um dia o "bunitinhu" vai tirar a camisa na sua frente por causa do calor para concertar a CPU que com certeza vai estar em baixo da mesa! Sua visão vai ser linda! Aproveite e derrube suco na calça dele e ofereça-se para limpa-la pedindo que ele a tire ;) MIKA MÁ MIKA HENTAI!

Nós aqui do prédio também já tentamos fazer panquecas! Mas elas viravam carvão e ao invés de come-las as usamos como Frisbee, foi uma graça! Até que a coisa preta que voava sobre nossas cabeças bateu no rosto do síndico e desmanchou. Então nós tentamos fazer um pão! Mas ele ficou tão duro que dava para fazer embaixadinha com ele... um dia quem sabe minhas experiências dêem certo como as suas!

Estou aguardando pelo seu 5º item tá Nati-chan? Valeu pela contribuição para a pesquisa! Vote de novo nessa! Beijão! E brigadão por tudo! Adoro seus coments! Até a próxima!

**Evellyn : **Oie Miga! Bem, aqui na minha mente há muitos outros nomes bizaarros que eu ainda vou por na fic! Mais para frente você vai ver alguns muito piore! O melhorzinho deles é Dereotério, que é lindo por sinal, vai ser o nome do meu filho!

Eu adoro química! Química e física, adoro Ciências Biológicas, Quero ser veterinária e vou tentar a UNESP, o que você pretende fazer? Olha, sinceramente, crânio eu num só não, só sou boa em chutômetro e em redação por isso acabei me dando bem! Num gosto muito de estudar, mas tenho facilidade para entender na primeira! Mas pelo jeito você gosta né? Se vai tentar uma bolsa numa escola de química! Esperoq eu se dê muito bem lá, e me conte como você vai humilhar com sua mente superior aquele panaquinhas!

Eu também sofro desta síndrome do Neologismo, Inventei palavras como "monhocar" que é a mesma coisa de "ficar abalada" e é claro o adjetivo "Mikoso" que significa tudo que é minha marca pessoal, como as expressões "Vamos Nessa", "Aew", "Uow", "Tchi", "Verme desgraçado" entre outras... São tantas emoções né? Agora inventei o Adjetivo "Evellyno" que significa "tudo que pertence ou lembra a Evellyn" então acho que o Duo é Evellyno também, já que ele pertence a você né?

Crie um blog filha! É mais rápido! E então aumentamos a comunidade que precisa ser reabilidata! Faremos um bem a humanidade!

Que nada, com certeza você deve ter ido super bem! E vem cá... segredinho : Eu também tento sempre esconder que estou triste, na verdade eu escondo tanto, que até eu mesma duvido que esteja, e acabo descontando tudo no saco de pancadas quando vou para o treino. É que sou muito super-protetora com a minhas amigas e não quero que elas sofram por nada. Por isso que algumas que me conhecem mais dizem que eu sou a mistura perfeita de Kenshin com Inu Yasha, sou na maioria das vezes um "Kenshin" mas quando me irritam eu viro "Inu Yasha" é uma doença sabe, não existe cura ) Muita gente gostou da parte da Misao, e realmente o Sano com ataduras soltas, cara de mal, e dando socos é tudo de bom, ele pode ser burraldo, mas é gostoso pacas! Beijão miga! Valeu mesmo pelo carinho! Espero que consiga entrar na escola! Banzai! Banzai! E quando quiser estarei sempre aqui OK? Beijus!

**Ilnara : **Olá amiga! Seja bem vinda a sessão de respostas! Como pode ver, agora eu vou responder o seu coment! Espero que não ligue para algumas baboseiras que eu posso vir a escrever num momento de surto, são para serem levadas no bom humor, mas se quiser me matar é só tirar a senha e entrar na fila... Bem, obriga, muito obrigada mesmo pelo carinho e pelos elogios, vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível! O fim de Ken e Kao nem eu sei ainda, mas posso te garantir que o futuro deles será bem conturbado e divertido! Espero que goste muito, e volte para comentar mais vezes! Beijão! E Obrigada novamente!

**Eduardo (Soujirou Seta) :** Aew Edu! Valeu mesmo pelo coment! A sua fic que está muito boa! Espero que você consiga posta-la logo! Brigadão por todos os elogios! Mas você também é muito bom em escrever, fico feliz em saber que vai ler os próximos capítulos! Espero que goste de todos eles, e que se divirta muito! Não esqueça de me mandar os próximos capítulos da sua! To muito empolgada mesmo com ela! Num esquece heim! Beijão e continue sendo sempre o cara legal que é! Brigado por tudo!

**Mila.Potter.Lavigne : **Realmente o Sanosuke está ficando muito, mas muito insuportável! Nem eu agüento mais as intromissões dele, deveria ter dado continuidade a cena do Aoshi com faca e molho de churrasco na mão! Todo mundo gostou muito dela, e aposto que muitos gostariam que o Aoshi tivesse feito algo mais... mortal, digamos... Vou tentar entra no MSN, se ele estiver d bom humor claro, amanhã e talvez no domigo para ver se consigo falar com você! Num lembro se você me adicionou porque meu MSN apagou meus contatos, mas de qualquer maneira me adiciona! Beijão e valeu por todo o apoio miga! Sabe que gosto muito dos seus comentários e sempre espero ansiosa por eles! Beijão de novo! Até o próximo capítulo!

**Jéssica : **Sim eu sei, é uma hipocrisia essa , é um saco mesmo, deveríamos mandar prender web Masters de sites como esses, que absurdo, mas não precisa ficar tão revoltada que eu recebo todos os coments no e-mail mesmo! ) E pode deixar que eu vou responder ao "Dono" da Nati, achei estranho ela ter perguntado todos menos o "dono" e se você tiver alguma dúvida, pode me perguntar também, estarei sempre a disposição e responderei com o maior prazer, afinal adoro perguntas! Menos perguntas de prova claro... Uma camisa do Kurama? Eu também adoro o Kurama! Ele é muito sexy, tenho um fraco por homens de cabelos compridos, cabelos ruivos, e orelhas caninas. Apesar do Kurama ser tudo isso, eu não vou rouba-lo de você, pode ficar tranqüila, Kurama é seu, o Duo da Evellyn, mas o Kenshin é MEU, certo? Por que eu gosto tanto do Kenshin? Oras, porque ele é dois em um! Temos o Kenshin marido perfeito, e o Kenshin amante perfeito, que nesse caso é o Battousai...MIKA MÁ MIKA HENTAI! Já tentamos nadar nos buracos aqui da rua, mas os bombeiros não gostaram muito da idéia de servirem de salva vidas em lugar sem praia... E coincidência ou não, você gostou das mesmas partes que eu mais gostei de fazer, sempre quis ver o Sano como um pintinho, e o Aoshi churrasqueiro como você disse, me parece bem... Abalante eu diria... Uow! "Uow" também é a carinha do Kenshin, como sorriso como você disse, ou com carinha de "oro" ele fica muito... muito... Uow! Valeu pelo carinho e pelo apoio que você transferiu a mim neste coment Miga! Te aguardo com novidades no próximo capítulo!

**Lígia : **Valeu pela colaboração Lígia-chan! (posso te chamar assim) E como você vê, eu consegui! Isso mesmo garota! Graças a você e a todos que comentaram, eu consegui! Eu tenho 200 coments! Eu posso morrer feliz! Mas é claro que antes disso vou responder o seu coment e Te dar boas vindas a nossa sessão de respostas! Muito obrigada mesmo por todos os elogios, fiquei até encabulada com eles, e muito obrigada também por estar me passando todo o seu carinho e apoio através de seu coment! Farei o possível para escrever o mais rápido possível! Bijão e espero você, se possível, no próximo capítulo! Até mais!

**Kagome: **Oie Miga! Que pena que não vai ter historinha desta vez tinha gostado tanto daquela! Mas fico feliz que você tenha comentado como sempre, pois sempre fico aguardando para ler seis comentários! Que bom que está trabalhando na sua história! Quando terminar um capítulo me passe que eu quero ler! Gostei muito daquela "palhinha" que você me deu dela! Que bom que você gostou do trauma da Misao (espero que Aoshi não ouça o "que bom") e até que o Sanosuke não sofreu neste capítulo, mas não tenho certeza se ele sobreviverá até o próximo depois de sua mais recente interrupção. Pode deixar que farei o possível para não atrasa-la mais do que uma semana, é minha principal meta! E SIM! O VASO MORREU! DE NOVO, MAS MORREU! Maldita Kikinojo, teve um fim, mais indolor do que merecia, mas... teve um fim! É isso mesmo! Fim! Não tem mais! Acabou!A Kagome VAI ficar com o Inu! Sim eu sei que ela ressuscita de novo, mas deixe-me manter a ilusão... Os olhos do Kenshin arrasam! Todo mundo ama eles! Vamos fazer uma festa para os lindo e maravilhosos olhos do Kenshin! Yuhu! Beijão miga! Muito obrigada novamente por todo o apoio e carinho que você me transmite! Até o próximo capítulo!

**Lili-chan : **AEW LILI-CHAN! Você é minha ducentésima leitora a comentar! E eu não podia pensar em ninguém mais apropriada do que você que me acompanha a tanto tempo! Nem posso dizer o quanto estou feliz! Eu consegui garota! Eu consegui! Nós conseguimos! Nós somos demais! Todos nós! Falta só um mês para a FUVEST! E SIM! Você vai passar!, assim como eu consegui 200 coments você vai conseguir entrar, e depois vai me escrever um comentário dizendo ; "Mika! Eu passei! Eu passei em primeiro lugar na FUVEST!" E eu vou pular da cadeira, acordar meus pais e dizer : "ELA PASSOU!" e eles vão olhar para mim com cara de bobos enquanto eu danço macarena em cima da mesa de centro! Sim, o Aoshi esta se transformando de vaso a humano, e no final das contas, ele também tem hormônios. Com certeza Misao não gostou muito da visão que teve dos tesouros de Sano que pelo jeito valem apenas algumas moedas de bronze. Mas fazer o que?é o problema do mundo! Nunca julgue um homem pela quantidade de músculos que tem... A revolução do Shinichi vai acontecer em Okinawa, esta revelação do local é como um presente para você que foi minha ducentésima leitora e a Megumi... bem, essa eu não posso revelar nada, então aguarde... Brigadão por tudo Lili-chan! Espero que você seja também a minha 300º leitora! BEIJOS!


	21. Orelhas e Cristas a parte

Apesar de eu achar que poderia ter feito um capítulo melhor, dedico este aqui a Jéssica que fez aniversário dia 30/10. Sim eu sei, está meio atrasado, mas está tudo explicado na sessão "Aew" então leiam lá depois OK? Espero que gostem do capítulo! Beijão da Mika!

**Disclaimer : **E daí que Rurouni Kenshin não é meu? Correção, não é meu AINDA, porque neste momento (sim, novamente) meu plano infalível (síndrome de Cebolinha) para capturar as patentes, está sendo posto em ação por... mim mesma! Isso mesmo! Se quer algo bem feito faça você mesmo! Cansei de Demônios da Tasmânia. No momento me encontro cavando um túnel bem aqui na Cidade de Bauru, São Paulo, e de acordo com os meus cálculos se continuar neste ritmo (E usando esta colher de sopa), chegarei bem dentro do quarto de Watsuki-sama no Japão às 10:45h do dia 27 de março de 2015 se trabalhar 8 horas por dia nisso. Ou seja, logo as patentes serão MINHAS! (Ou acordarei um vulcão adormecido no meio do Brasil). E este disclaimer, Continua...

Finalmente... A fic :

Sanosuke não fugiu de minha vingança, pelo contrário, estava amarrado em uma cadeira a minha frente, desta vez **com** correntes do mundo inferior, já todo arrebentado, com o nariz sangrando e hematomas do tamanho de bolas de futebol espalhados pelo corpo. Como podem ver, eu sou um ser piedoso como manda a cultura cristã. Estávamos os três sentados no meio da sala de estar já que Sano havia tirado-nos o sono.

Kaoru : Deixe-me entender, você se apaixonou pela médica que cuidava da sua mão direita?

Sanosuke : Isso.

Kaoru : E ficou com medo de declarar-se para ela, por isso pediu a ajuda do Kenshin?

Sanosuke : É... por aí...

O silêncio estendeu-se por alguns segundos, até Kaoru começar a rir, gargalhar, quase girar no chão de tanto dar risada. Isso não estava me cheirando muito bem... Claro que não, havia um Sanosuke na minha frente, como eu poderia estar sentindo um cheiro agradável?

Kaoru : E o que te fez pensar que o **Kenshin **poderia ajuda-lo? Quer dizer, olhe para ele!

Kenshin : Oro?

Kaoru : Exatamente isso! Ele por acaso lhe parece algum tipo de Don Juan?

Sanosuke : Bem... Don Juan era moreno...

Excelente observação, estou me sentindo muito melhor agora. Ou seja, ao invés de uma observação construtiva como : Don Juan era espanhol, ou um grande depravado. Ele se lembra logo **daquele** detalhe em especial! O fato quase ínfimo de que Don Juan era moreno. Pior seria se fosse loiro... Grande amigo esse... De qualquer maneira, eu posso não ser um Don Juan, mas depois de tudo o que passamos, ela não poderia dizer isso, poderia?Ah! Eu sou o gostosão aqui! Fala sério, ninguém é mais 007 que eu! Sem contar a minha cor de cabelo sensual e meu olhar irresistível!

Kenshin : Sessha Tentará ignorar este comentário. Sano, Megumi-san é praticamente o seu oposto! Sessha

não consegue imaginar uma maneira de uni-los!

Kaoru : Talvez você não, mas eu sim!

Kenshin : Oro?

Ah sim, ela sempre tem um plano em mente, eu deveria me irritar com isso, eu quero me irritar com isso, mas o movimento feminista anda muito fortalecido ultimamente... e além do mas ela fica tão linda quando se empolga com uma idéia. Sou um tolo apaixonado, e daí? Vai encarar?

Kaoru : Escute Duci... quer dizer, Sagara, amanhã, traga essa tal de Megumi para cá, diga que quer dar um dia de férias para ela em agradecimento ao tratamento na sua mão. Quando chegar aqui, apresente-nos e sugira que tomemos um banho nas fontes termais. O resto deixa comigo. Entendeu?

Sanosuke : Eu... acho que sim...

Kenshin : Sessha tem a impressão de que você deveria anotar...

Sanosuke : Não sou tão burro!

Olhamos incrédulos para ele. Alguém que deu descarga na própria cabeça não pode ser considerado nem saudável, quanto mais inteligente...

Sanosuke : Está bem, vou anotar quando chegar em casa!

Façam suas apostas : Quem acha que ele vai anotar, levante a mão! O que? Ninguém? Foi o que pensei...

Kenshin : Ótimo, agora fora daqui!

Sanosuke : Eu bem que gostaria, mas estou meio desconfortável...

Kaoru : As correntes...

Ah claro, como pude esquece-las.Vaporizei-as rapidamente enquanto jogava Sanosuke em um buraco inter espacial, provavelmente ele foi parar na casa dele, mas talvez, apenas talvez, ele tenha ido parar em um lugar um pouco mais desagradável, como por exemplo... digamos... quem sabe... pelado no clubinho do arco-íris que Katiel mencionou... Mas ainda não está nada provado... às vezes a minha magia "falha" sem querer querendo...

Virei-me para Kaoru um tanto irritado.

Kenshin : Como assim Sessha não é um Don Juan?

Ela sorriu sarcástica e eu simplesmente derreti com aquilo. Não! É sério! Acho que virei uma ameba!

Kaoru : E não é mesmo... esqueceu-se? Don Juan era moreno...

Kenshin : Oro?

Não tem nada mais marcante em Don Juan que possam usar para me humilhar? E daí que ele era moreno? O Japão está cheio de morenos! Parece um bando de figurinhas repetidas! O que há de especial nisso? Os **ruivos** arrasam! Eles deveriam dominar o mundo e escravizar os loiros! Somos uma espécie em extinção! Já percebeu que até agora eu não cruzei com **um** ruivo sequer? O ruivo mais próximo esta em Yu Yu Hakusho! Que preconceito! Temos de nos unir! Temos de mostrar como nossa cor de cabelo é maravilhosa, nossos fios brilham como fogo! Sem contar que temos vasto conhecimento em todos os tipos de ciências... o que isso tem a ver com o cabelo? E eu lá sei! Mas é um ponto para nós certo? Mais que isso! Somos orgulhosos! Nunca verá um ruivo pintando o cabelo! Aliás, estas tintas são um desastre! Deveriam ser banidas! Recentemente tive a missão de unir dois apresentadores de uma rede de televisão de um país chamado Brasil. Terceiro mundo? Sim, e daí? Para minha desgraça a apresentadora era **loira**! Apesar de ser muito simpática e tal, mas não muda o fato de ser loira! E aquele lugar, aquele paizinho desgraçado, apesar de ser lindo e tudo mais, tem a maior concentração de loiros e loiras que eu já vi! E pasmem : 80 **tingiram** o cabelo! Que isso povo? Tinge de ruivo! Você será original! Aquele lugar era tão cheio de loiros que eu pensei que estava no céu! E de novo eu era o tomatão no meio do omelete! Até hoje tenho certeza de que foi uma pegadinha do Saitou, apesar de ele negar...

Que fim deram os dois? Ah... ela acabou ficando grávida, e acho que já se casaram... Sempre saiu vitorioso das missões! E sabe por que? Porque sou **ruivo**!

Kaoru : Kenshin? Estes seus nirvanas estão se tornando mais freqüentes! Andou tendo aulas com o Aoshi?

Kenshin : Sessha ainda não virou um vegetal, virou?

Ela sorriu divertida sem notar que sim, eu já virei um vegetal... Samambaia ruiva, prazer...

Kaoru : É... acho que ainda não...

Eu corei com o sorriso e olhei para o chão, camuflando meu rosto vermelho com meu cabelo... viu? Essa é uma habilidade dos **ruivos**!

Kenshin : Er... Sessha acha melhor nós irmos dormir Kaoru... amanhã Megumi aparecerá aqui, e Sessha acha que você deve estar preparada para conhecê-la...

Kaoru : Credo! O que pode acontecer?

O que Kaoru não sabia, mas eu sim, era que Megumi não é uma das pessoas mais normais do "Lugar Melhor". Alguém aí esta lembrado daquela ocasião em que eu "soterrei" Kaoru em "pó de Chronos" e tive de chama-la? Mais especificamente, se lembram da **conversa telefônica**? Não? Vou refrescar a memória de vocês :

"Megumi : Espere um pouco Joel-san, isso está muito mole temos que tratar de endurece-lo, talvez um mais comprido tornaria o trabalho mais fácil, mas tudo bem, conheço uma massagem ótima para isso!"

E essa não é a pior! Olhe como foi a conversa dela com um de seus pacientes, pouco antes de ir embora :

"Megumi : Alô? Miguel-san, o que houve? … Essas coisas compridas são um problema mesmo… e era grande? Essa não! Ouça, estou indo para aí, não chupe ainda, espere-me chegar!"

Dá medo não dá? A última coisa que eu queria era que Megumi viesse para cá, mas de acordo com os últimos acontecimentos, eu a prefiro por um dia a Sanosuke por uma eternidade! E lá fomos nós, cansados por um dia de intensas confusões, vestimos os hakamas e acomodamo-nos na cama, um tanto tímidos, as pálpebras já pesadas e o corpo cansado. Literalmente apagamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luz! Por que atravessas tão impiedosamente minhas pálpebras! Eu rogo por mais dez minutos de sono profundo! Deixando as normas cultas da língua e a poesia de lado. Sim! É dia! Um dia extremamente claro por sinal... Nenhuma nuvem no céu, uma manhã perfeita!

Kaoru : Kenshin acorda! São duas da tarde!

Ou tarde perfeita...

Kenshin : Oro?

Devemos ter dormido muito, afinal o dia de ontem foi extremamente cheio. Espere um pouco... Hoje definitivamente **não ** é uma tarde perfeita! É hoje que Sanosuke vai trazer a Megumi! Essa não! Algo me diz que seria melhor eu não ter levantado da cama! Mas eu ainda não levantei da cama! Eu ainda tenho uma chance de escapar! Yes! Deus é Pai!

Kenshin : Ai! Ai! Ai! Ui! Ai! Que dor! Ai! Sessha esta morrendo! Sessha esta agonizando!Sessha nunca mais verá a luz do Sol! Ai! Ui!

Tudo bem, o que vocês esperavam? Eu não tenho nenhum diploma de artes cênicas ta? De qualquer maneira estava tentando fingir do melhor modo possível que estava realmente agonizando, pendurando as chuteiras, com um pé na cova, vestindo o terno, dando meia volta, retornando as origens, perdendo as forças, batendo as botas, perdendo as asas, enfim, morrendo...

Kaoru : Tudo bem, pare de fingir! Sei que só esta fazendo isso para fugir de meu plano, mas infelizmente para você, você **não** vai fugir!

Kenshin : Ajudaria se Sessha dissesse que Megumi-san tem uma grande afeição exagerada por Sessha?

Era meu último trunfo! O que posso fazer? Ainda não estou certo se Kaoru gosta realmente de mim, ou só me acha fofo, mas espero que ciúmes ainda seja uma doença que contamina grande parte das mulheres. Ela me olhou com certa dúvida e depois fez sinal de incredulidade.

Kaoru : Ah não! Não vou cair nessa! Até agora só vi gays se interessando por você, o que já deixa sua sexualidade em dúvida. Como quer que eu acredite que uma mulher saudável goste de você?

Kenshin : É esse o problema!

Kaoru : Você é gay?

Kenshin : Não! Megumi-san é "saudável" demais!

Kaoru : Não acredito em você, esta exagerando!

Neste momento ouvimos batidas insistentes na porta, e a voz de Sanosuke ecoou pelo quarto. Batidas? Ele estava derrubando a porta! Será que ninguém neste mundo consegue simplesmente bater na porta com a intenção de chamar a atenção e não de infligir fortemente patrimônio alheio?

Sanosuke : Kenshin! Eu trouxe a Megumi! Que tal irmos às fontes termais?

Kaoru : Vamos Kenshin!

Ela começou a me arrastar pelo pulso em direção a porta, e eu comecei a ficar desesperado. Onde estava com a cabeça quando deixei que me arrastassem para esse maldito plano? Em cima do pescoço com certeza não estava...

Kenshin : Espere! Ouça!

Fiz sinal para que ela fizesse silêncio e apontei para a porta.

Megumi : Ken-san! Chegue-ei! Estou ansiosa para me divertir com você!

Senti hesitação em Kaoru por um instante, ela virou para mim com uma expressão de incredulidade.

Kaoru : Ken-san?

Kenshin : Ela é médica, mas a magia de Sessha é mais forte, se quiser mudar de idéia...

Ela pareceu refletir por um instante, imersa em seus pensamentos, balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro como se tentasse afasta-los.

Kaoru : Não vai escapar, precisa me ajudar a juntar aqueles dois, ou Sagara não sairá do nosso pé!

Nisso ela tem razão. Droga! Estou perdido! Megumi vai acabar me caçando e se me pegar, nem quero pensar em tudo que tentara fazer! Gah! Ouvi amedrontado o som peculiar da porta se abrindo e por aquele espaço uma criatura saltou em minha direção pendurando-se em meu pescoço e me derrubando violentamente no chão.

Megumi : Ken-san!

Uma dor intensa na cabeça. Meus olhos em espiral enquanto sentia o sangue escorrer novamente pelo meu nariz. Percebi que estava sendo amarrado e arrastado para uma direção que desconhecia e pelo caminho sentia dois olhares raivosos, um em minha direção e outro provavelmente sobre Megumi, este por sua vez era extremamente assassino, quase como uma maldição.

Megumi : Vamos Ken-san, tem muitos lugares que quero visitar, você me fará companhia não é?

Kenshin : M-Megumi-san, Sessha...

Kaoru : Kenshin, você não estava **doente**?

Kenshin : Oro?

Megumi : O que?

Kenshin : Ah! Sim! Isso mesmo! Sessha amanheceu extremamente doente esta manhã! Cof, cof, cof! Viu? Acho que é Tuberculose! Sessha vai morrer! Cof, cof!

Megumi : Besteira, anjos não tem tuberculose, pelo menos não uma que mate... Acho que esta com gripe!

Kenshin : Isso! Sessha esta com gripe! Atchim! Vê? Desculpe Sessha Megumi-san, mas Sessha não poderá acompanha-la, Sessha esta realmente muito mal, não é Kaoru-**dono**?

Olhei para ela, ainda amarrado numa cena um tanto cômica, pedindo para que concordasse.

Kaoru : Isso mesmo, ele esta muito mal! Está morrendo, uma desgraça! Ainda não sabemos o que é!

Megumi : Bem... acho que um banho na onsen resolverá o problema...

Kenshin e Kaoru : Não!

Kenshin : Sessha não pode ir, Sessha esta com Câncer de mama no cérebro! Meningite nas artérias! Entupimento no fígado! Sem contar que o dedão de Sessha está doendo! Ah! Que dor! Que desgraça! Sessha precisa escrever seu testamento! Precisa arrumar seu funeral! Tantas coisas! Tão pouco tempo! Sessha ainda nem plantou uma árvore! Como Sessha deixará seu legado se não conseguiu plantar uma árvore!? O cavalo de Sessha por uma árvore! UMA ÁRVORE! Buááááá!

Ta, isso foi bem forçado, mas foi mais convincente do que o "cof, cof, cof" quem sabe dê certo? Fingi uma tontura forçada e comecei a rolar no chão, amarrado com as faixas brancas, estava parecendo uma lombriga com síndrome de Dawn, mas existem coisas piores do que me passar por ridículo.

Kenshin : Ai! Esta doendo! Parece que Sessha vai ter um filho! Socorro! Tragam toalhas quentes! Água limpa! Remédios! Os bombeiros! A mãe Dinah! A Tia Cremilda! Qualquer um! Gah! Eu vou vomitar eu preciso de um balde, uma bacia! Uma piscina olímpica!

Sanosuke : Poe logo esse cara na cama! Essa gritaria esta me deixando louco!

Ouvi barulho de passos no corredor, Shinichi entrou apressado no quarto.

Shinichi : O que esta acontecendo?

Sanosuke : Kenshin esta doente!

Misao : Himura esta doente!?

Kaoru : Cuidado Misao!

A Cena toda se passou em segundos, Misao entrou no quarto esbarrou no Vaso de uma planta grande que caiu por sobre a mesa, bateu numa garrafa de vinho que rolou pela mesa até bater em um troféu decorativo de boliche que bateu no grande abajur de mármore. O abajur girou algumas vezes.

Kaoru : Kenshin!

Megumi : Ken-san!

Misao : Himura!

Shinichi : Himura-san!

Sanosuke : Zenéfio!

Todos olharam em sua direção, até eu que estava numa posição desconfortável me dei o trabalho de praticar contorcionismo e dirigir-lhe um olhar incrédulo.

Sanosuke : Eu queria ser original ta?

Foi então que ouvi o barulho do mármore batendo no chão e todos se lembraram de que eu estava correndo sério risco de vida, já que um abajur de dois metros de altura, feito de material sólido como um Aoshi, que pesava três Sanosukes, estava prestes a cair sobre minha cabeça e sujar meu lindo cabelo **ruivo **de sangue. A gravidade agiu sobre aquele grande objeto que começou a cair. Numa atitude desesperada, rastejei para o lado, escapando da quase morte ao ver o abajur quase quebrar o chão com o impacto...

Suspirei aliviado...

Misao : O Troféu!

Kaoru : O Kenshin!

Sanosuke : Agora Fudeu!

Um dor alucinante invadiu minha cabeça, e devagar tudo se apagou em meio a escuridão.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minha cabeça doía, eu ainda não tive coragem de abrir os olhos, estava tonto, fiz uma expressão de dor seguida de um gemido abafado, enquanto prestava atenção nos sons a minha volta.

Megumi : Mas eu quero cuidar do Ken-san! Eu sou a médica aqui Tanuki-Musume!

Kaoru : Tentarei ignorar este apelido... Sagara te trouxe aqui para que aproveitasse um dia de férias, ele fez isso porque gosta de você, tem que entender a consideração dele. Agora vá, Kenshin não gostaria que você deixasse Sagara.

Megumi : O que quer dizer com o Tori Atama gostar de mim?

Kaoru : É isso mesmo, por isso você precisa ficar ao lado dele, eu cuidarei do Kenshin, até mais!

Ouvi a porta se fechar aparentemente na cara de Megumi e ser trancada logo depois. Sei que se Megumi quisesse poderia atravessar a porta sem problemas, mas aparentemente as palavras de Kaoru causaram um certo impacto em sua mente. Ouvi passos em minha direção, e uma mão quente e delicada tocou em minha testa medindo a febre.

Kaoru : Fora o galo na cabeça, parece que você não tem nada demais...

Kenshin : Sessha não esta com um galo na cabeça...

Abri meus olhos encarando-a divertido.

Kenshin : Foi um troféu de boliche, não o Sanosuke que caiu sobre a cabeça de Sessha.

Ela pareceu surpresa em me ver acordado, mas sorriu com a piadinha.

Movi-me um pouco na cama tentando me levantar aos poucos, mas fui impedido por uma mão em meu peito, eu corei quase instantaneamente.

Kaoru : Caso não tenha percebido, um troféu de boliche de 10 Kg caiu em cima de sua cabeça, ou seja, é um milagre ela ainda estar inteira, apesar de suas origens divinas. Então é bom permanecer deitado.

Acho engraçado o modo como o orgulho dela fala mais alto nessas horas. É comum ela usar do sarcasmo quando não quer demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Bom, ou isso se chama "amor" ou se chama "esperança tola de um anjo ruivo"... É... talvez a esperança seja a última que morra mesmo... ela e os cavaleiros do Zodíaco, que parecem ser imortais, e ter uma fonte infinita de sangue! Certo, pequena revolta minha...

Kenshin : Mas temos que ter certeza se Sanosuke e Megumi-san vão se entender.

Kaoru : Por causa deste seu recuo pouco estratégico eu tive de encurtar meu plano para algo menos garantido. Claro que quero saber se aqueles dois estão bem, mas no momento estou mais preocupada com a sua cabeça, que nunca foi lá muito normal e agora esta pior ainda...

Kenshin : A cabeça de Sessha esta bem, só esta doendo um pouco. Veja...

Materializei um radar de galinhas e raposas, e mostrei a ela.

Kenshin : Eles estão juntos no jardim dos fundos. Não foram para as fontes termais. Se quiser podemos nos esconder atrás da cerca de bambu, eles não perceberão.

Ela suspirou dando de ombros. Quem sabe eu tenha conseguido arrancar a curiosidade de Kaoru para fora. Tenho que admitir que também estou muito curioso. Mais curioso com o fruto deste casal tão fora dos padrões. Já vi um híbrido de Humano com Cachorro, mas nunca um de Raposa com Galo. Isto realmente vai contra as normas da ciência!

Kaoru : Tudo bem, vamos...

Toquei em sua mão e nos tele-transportei para traz da pequena cerca de Bambu decorativa que tinha no meio do jardim. Sanosuke e Megumi tinham acabado de chegar no jardim aparentemente. Agucei meus sentidos para conseguir ouvir ao máximo. Sanosuke vinha andando a frente, com Megumi logo a traz, ela parecia um tanto pensativa e ele com a mesma cara de galo de briga de sempre, com as mãos atrás da nuca.

Sanosuke : Chi... Ainda não entendo porque quis que viéssemos aqui, pensei que fossemos às fontes termais!

(Nota : "Chi" é uma abreviação de Chikushô que seria "merda" em japonês, então na verdade ele só esta dizendo "droga". Quem usa muito isso em animes é o Inu Yasha, mas ele faz algo mais como "Chiê!" que é traduzido como "Feh!". Amantes de Chobits, não se preocupem, é só uma expressão, não tem nada a ver com a Chi...)

Megumi : ...

Ela permanecia calada, com uma cara extremamente abalada, como se refletisse sobre a forma das batatinhas. Uma expressão bem estranha se tratando de Megumi, a "mulher das orelhinhas de raposa".

Sanosuke : O que foi Megitsune? Por que está tão calada? Eu heim... Você anda meio estranha...

(Nota : Megitsune é uma junção que Sanosuke usa muito do nome "Megumi" com "Kitsune" que é raposa em japonês)

Megumi : Sano... você...

Sanosuke : "Sano"? O que houve com o "Tori Atama"? Será que o Sol fritou o pouco que restou de seus miolos raposa?

Agora a expressão dela parecia surpresa, até que começou a mudar para algo como "raiva extrema" as orelhas de raposa surgiram outra vez e o ar se encheu de uma energia assassina.

Sanosuke : Ei! Olha só! Você ta vermelha! Seu cérebro está sobrecarregado? Ou a raposa esta tentando se transformar?

(Nota : Na cultura nipônica, a raposa é um animal que se transforma para confundir os humanos.)

Eu estava prevendo uma explosão, e foi isso mesmo que aconteceu. Momentos depois a cabeça de Sanosuke estava enterrada a pelo menos 1 metro abaixo do solo, tamanha a força do soco de Megumi.

Megumi : QUE IDIOTA EU FUI EM PENSAR QUE ALGUÉM COMO SAGARA SANOSUKE SERIA SENSÍVEL O SUFICIENTE PARA... BAH! NÃO INTERESSA! VÁ PARA O INFERNO! GALO MUMIFICADO ESTÚPIDO DA MESOPOTÂMIA!

Sanosuke : Ei!

Sanosuke arrancou sua cabeça do solo ainda com algumas raízes no cabelo espetado.

Sanosuke : Eu não sou da Mesopotâmia!

Megumi : URGH! EU TE ODEIO!

Opa! Mexeu com os sentimentos de uma mulher nervosa e perigosa. Sanosuke é mesmo estúpido. Só um estúpido irritaria Megumi daquele jeito. Será que ele tem idéia do risco que esta correndo de perder sua cabeça e ter várias partes de seu corpo separadas dolorosa e violentamente? Claro que não tem, ele é Sagara Sanosuke, que pergunta idiota... E agora como em todo casal esquentadinho, Sanosuke responderá um "Eu também te odeio" e nosso plano estará perdido...

Sanosuke : POIS EU NÃO TE ODEIO!

Eu sabia que essa não era uma situação normal, deve ser alguma descoberta da ciência. Chamem os jornais! O Tori Atama ainda tem um pouco de massa cinzenta! Impressionados não?

Megumi parou por um momento e virou-se o encarando nos olhos.

Megumi : O que?

Sanosuke : Eu não te odeio Megitsune. Eu gosto... eu gosto muito de você!

Ele... ele... ele se declarou! Mais que isso! Ele disse uma frase com sentido! Ele pensou nas palavras! Ele deve estar doente! É isso! Ele deve estar doente! Não! Eu devo estar doente! Ele me passou a perna! Ele se declarou primeiro que eu! Como assim? Eu sou o mocinho aqui! Eu tenho que me declarar primeiro! Eu sou um covarde!

Olhei para Kaoru que parecia ainda atenta a conversa. Corei somente em admirar seu rosto, eu devo estar ficando doente mesmo...

Megumi : Sagara... Você... é um idiota...

Ui! Ninguém sabia dessa! Que novidade! Ela está por dentro não? Sem contar que é uma pessoa incrivelmente romântica! Estou impressionado com o romantismo que existe em suas palavras. Acho que deveria seguir o conselho dela e dizer "Kaoru você é uma idiota" e depois (se eu sobreviver), ela irá se casar comigo e teremos vários querubins, Não é uma ótima idéia?

Sanosuke ficou cabisbaixo e perguntou em um sussurro.

Sanosuke : Esta é sua resposta?

Ela aproximou-se dele e começamos a ficar apreensivos. Ela iria soca-lo ou daria um pontapé em suas partes baixas? Ó dúvida cruel! Tocou em seu queixo fazendo com que ele olhasse para ela, talvez para melhorar o ângulo do golpe ou algo assim.

Megumi : Por enquanto... Terá de se contentar com isto...

Ela o beijou? Ela o beijou! O que é aquilo no céu? Um meteoro? Só pode ser o fim do mundo! Quantas coisas surreais acontecendo! Estou começando a ficar com medo, com muito medo! E eles ficaram lá, se beijando. Sanosuke segurando-a pela cintura e ela enlaçando seu pescoço. O resto eu não consigo descrever, seria íntimo demais.

Kaoru : Acho melhor sairmos daqui...

Kenshin : Concordo.

Nos tele-transportei de volta para o quarto, estava me sentindo cansado e minha cabeça ainda doía apesar de eu não admitir. Nesta forma de humano a minha recuperação é mais lenta. Logo que chegamos liberei minhas asas e me transformando para tentar me curar mais rápido. Estiquei-as, quase que as alongando. E olhei para Kaoru.

Kaoru : Só me lembro de que você é um anjo quando me mostra suas asas.

Ela sorriu calorosamente.

Kaoru : Gosto de te ver assim.

Kenshin : Acha Sessha atraente Kaoru?

Observei divertido seu rosto enrubescer e devo confessar que este era meu objetivo. Quer largar este telefone? Eu **não **tenho nenhum fetiche por mulheres coradas, só acho atraente esta bem? Quer parar com isso? Eu não sou louco! Eu sou ruivo! Você ainda não conseguiu compreender isso? Nem adianta pegar o telefone de novo sua linha está grampeada... Ah! E seu celular está sem crédito... Como eu sei disso? Eu sou ruivo!

Kaoru : D-Do que está falando? Você é muito convencido sabia?

Kenshin : Sessha só fez uma pergunta Kaoru-chan... Responda... Acha Sessha atraente?

Ela ficou mais rubra ainda, balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro fazendo seu rosto voltar ao normal. Se conheço bem Kaoru, a vingança viria logo. Levantou-se num salto e caminhou até mim, ficando a poucos centímetros de distância.

Kaoru : Por que Ken-**kun**? Sentiria-se bem se eu lhe dissesse que te acho atraente? É isso? Então lhe faço a mesma pergunta : Acha-me atraente Ken-**kun**?

Na mosca! Ela é vidente com toda a certeza! De qualquer maneira, meu orgulho é grande demais para permitir que eu me dê por vencido! Eu vou surpreende-la, não importa o quanto isso me deixe envergonhado.

Kenshin : A-Acho-te a mulher m-mais a-atraente do mundo Kaoru...

Agora eu podia sentir... meu cabelo não é a coisa mais vermelha que existe, no momento meu rosto o superou de longe. Mas eu não era o único. A vermelhidão tomou novamente o rosto de Kaoru e realmente ela fica linda assim... Eu já disse que não é um fetiche meu! E a carrocinha não esta aberta a essa hora, não adianta tentar!

Kaoru : O Que...

Respirei fundo, enchi-me de coragem, não deixaria que Sanosuke me passasse a perna daquela maneira.

Kenshin : Kaoru... Sessha… Sessha te a…

Neste momento, como não poderia deixar de ser, já que alguém resolveu me colocar macumba. A porta é arrombada por...

Sanosuke : KENSHIN AMIGÃO! VOCÊ NÃO IMAGINA O QUE ACONTECEU!

Não importa quem foi... Essa criatura vai ser morta logo e não merece ter nome na lápide...

Continua...

**Sessão "Aew" :** (Adorei esse nome)

Aew Povo! Foi mal o sumiço, mas garanto que meu motivo foi nobre! Sabe... estou em época de provas, mas isso nunca me atrapalhou em escrever a fic, o que me atrapalhou mesmo, foi a vaca da minha professora de português que resolveu me passar trabalhos até quarta para fazer no feriado! E ela passou o trabalho SEXTA! Mais que isso, são DOIS trabalhos! Uma peça e um jogo! Sim, isso justifica o atraso desta semana, o atraso da semana passada ocorreu por causa de um bloqueio imenso que eu tive! É a primeira vez que passo por um bloqueio! Desculpem-me! Prometo fazer o máximo para que isso não aconteça novamente!

O ruim mesmo é que eu tenho vários coments para responder, são quase trinta porque eles se acumularam. Ah! Me deixem avisar, EU NÃO ESTOU RECLAMANDO! Pelo contrário! Adoro responder coments! E adoro receber muitos! São os coments que fazem com que eu consiga atualizar a fic praticamente toda a semana (quando não dá um bloqueio) então não deixem de comentar!

Hentai :

Agora preciso discutir um assunto com vocês... Tipo, eu ainda não me decidi se vou ou não colocar hentai na fic ou não, eu gosto de Hentai e a maioria dos meus leitores também, mas que queria ter realmente certeza disso. Já aviso que nunca escrevi um hentai (mas já li muitos) por isso não tenho certeza se vai ficar muito bom, mas prometo dar o máximo de mim. Então por favor, quando forem comentar, digam a opinião de vocês sobre o hentai na fic. E não coloquem "_você quem sabe_" porque realmente isto não me diz nada (risos). Obrigada por colaborarem! o/

Vida no Céu :

Minha grande amiga e leitora **Giselle Vieira, **escreveu uma dúvida muito interessante para mim. Ela me perguntou "Se existem anjos ricos, e se o Kenshin era pobre". Então eu pensei: "Uow! Muita gente pode ter a mesma dúvida"! Então decidi colocar aqui algumas explicações sobre o porque do Kenshin ter raiva de rico e a hierarquia no céu, esta explicação foi copiada diretamente da minha resposta ao coment dela :

_O Kenshin realmente se revolta muito com os mortais ricos, acho que isso de "rico é um saco" partiu muito de mim, pois eu costumo falar muito "rico é fo(pi)da", mas vou explicar porque o Kenshin se revolta com isso: No céu, eles usam uma moeda diferente da nossa, chamada "pão de cada dia" o que corresponde ao nosso real e "migalha na panela" que corresponde aos nossos centavos. É proibido usar magia no além para criar bens materiais, então de qualquer maneira, no céu você tem que trabalhar como o Kenshin faz. Já na Terra, não há nada que impeça isso, já que anjos tem livre liberdade para criar coisas. O Kenshin não é pobre, ele é classe média, quase rico, já que se destacou no emprego, mas como ele é implicante com essas coisas de "hierarquia" (ficou traumatizado com o "ruivinho") ele acaba se revoltando muito fácil com as classes sociais dos mortais. (risos)_

Mais para a frente novas curiosidades sobre a vida no céu podem surgir, então fiquem ligados!

**Votação :**

E como não podia deixar de ser, o grande vencedor da votação são os **olhos do Kenshin **parece que a galera se derrete com os olhos de nosso amigo Rurouni! E isso me deixa com uma nova missão! Me concentrar mais nas revoltas com olhos azuis! É isso aí Mika! Põe a cabeça pra funcionar! É isso que o povo gosta, é isso que o povo quer! E é isso que a Mika também aprova! Os olhos do Kenshin Ponhocam! (Arrasam!)... Mas a bunda do Aoshi também... Uow!

Feliz Aniversário! 

E agora um grande **OMEDETOU! **(parabéns!) a nossa amiga Jéssica que fez aniversário dia 30/10! **OMEDETOU **Jé! Foi mal ter passado um pouco, mas só postei a fic agora... De qualquer maneira **OMEDETOU! **Espero que tenha ocorrido tudo bem no seu aniversário! Conte-me tudo OK? Beijão!

Vamos as respostas :

**Total de Coments neste capítulo : **28 (Uow! Mika pulando de felicidade)

**Total de Coments na Fic : **228 (Dá vontade de chorar de alegria não é?)

(Obs: Muitos coments grandes! Mika saltando pela varanda de felicidade)

**Respostas : **

**Evellyn (1): **Aew Evellyn! Foi mal eu me confundi na hora de escrever os nomes… Depois que eu vi que tinha escrito Duo. A verdade é que um dia eu e uma amiga estávamos assistindo Inu, daí ela disse : Calma, essa aí é a voz do Kenshin! Daí eu disse : Caraca! Já bastava o Afrodite! Esse cara só faz bicha! (Além do Kenshin claro...) e quando eu fui escrever para você, acho que estava com o outro coment na cabeça e respondi errado, foi mal. Kaleido Star é um anime muito bom mesmo! Eu já sabia algumas coisas dele, mas foi muito legal vê-lo! Percebi que a qualidade de imagem é muito boa mesmo! Um anime que eu queria muito que passasse de novo aqui no Brasil é Slayers, conhece? Gourry (Uow!) Acho muito legal esse anime! Tente se informar sobre ele, é muito interessante e engraçado! Os episódios são muito divertidos! Outro dia eu tava assistindo TV daí veio a propaganda dos novos episódios de Pokémon, daí eu virei pra Hika-chan e a Zu-chan que tavam em casa e disse : PQP esse bagaço não acaba! Já foram 5 temporadas! Quantos mundos tem Pokémon afinal? Logo eles estão na Finlândia e o negócio ainda não acabou! Cá entre nós, esse negócio já cansou, apesar de eu gostar antigamente. E Inu Yasha realmente vai acabar ficando lá pela madrugada provavelmente, o que é uma droga! Não que eu não goste de Sakura Wars (Pelo contrário), mas deveriam distribuir o horário, ou então criar um novo canal da Cartoon só para animes como fizeram com o "Bumerangue"! Mas revoltas a parte, vamos acabar com a Cartoon! Muito obrigada pelo coment Evellyn! São muito interessantes as coisas que você escreve! Espero você no próximo capítulo para conversarmos novamente! Beijão!

**Evellyn (2) : **Aew! Sim, dois coments duas respostas ficam mais organizadas não acha? Bem O encontro do Kenshin com o Gabriel não será exatamente o início do fim. Faça as contas comigo, ele tem que estar lá em 3 dias, chamaram ele no 1º dia em Kyoto, depois se passarão 2 dias ainda em Kyoto. Kenshin irá visitá-lo no primeiro dia de Hokkaido, e ainda faltam Nara, Okinawa e a Ilha perdida do Pacífico (Não pergunte) então ainda falta muito para o fim, não se preocupe OK? E sobre o Rio de Janeiro, não é que eu não goste, eu só enjoei de tanto ir, é que no Rio não tem ninguém que eu conheço, então fica meio chato pra mim. Sem contar que eu não gosto muito de viagens longas, mas quando amigas minhas vão junto eu não me importo! Tenho certeza de que você foi bem na prova de química, tenho a impressão de que vai se espantar com o resultado! E trate de ter muitos bichinhos para mim cuidar OK? Eu só tenho um cachorro burro e um passarinho folgado, mas eu amo os dois! Claro que eu já vi Gundam Wing! Adorava a história, não perdia um episódio, e adorei quando passou a OVA "Valsa Infinita" na Cartoon, é muito boa essa OVA! Eu achava engraçado a maioria das pessoas não gostarem da Relena, porque eu adorava ela e o Heero juntos, meus personagens favoritos eram ela, O Heero e o Duo claro, achava ele super engraçado! Dava mais vida a história que era muito cheia de filosofias sobre guerra (outra parte que eu adorava)! Opa! Bolo na casa da Jé! Acho que vou aparecer de surpresa! (risos) Nem dá mais né? To meio atrasada... Mas dêem os parabéns pessoalmente a ela por mim e me contem como foi a festa! Principalmente do que foi o bolo...

(risos) Está bem, vou te contar como é o nosso grupo (mais risos) : Somos eu a Hikari e a Izumi (Aqui no prédio, porque na escola é outro grupo, mas os dois se interagem muito bem) Eu tenho cabelos castanho claro, compridão abaixo da cintura , olhos verdes e franja (Que é o meu xodó, ninguém toca na minha franja) Tipo, sabe a Relena? Apesar de não ser séria como ela, de aparência somos quase idênticas, apesar de meus olhos verdes e meu cabelos não ficam com aquele pentiado dela... Bem, prosseguindo... As pessoas dizem que eu sou uma mistura perfeita de Kenshin com Inu Yasha, Sou rebelde como o Inu, mas quando estou numa luta ou preciso ser gentil eu viro um Kenshin, então eu costumo dizer que tenho 3 personalidade, Kenshin, Battousai e Inu Yasha. Eles dizem que meu olhar nas lutas dá muito medo, que parece que eu vou mata-los em um golpe, eu sempre rio quando alguém fala isso, porque eu esmo não percebo! A Hika-chan tem cabelos castanho escuro ondulados e olhos castanhos. É alta pra caramba, ela adora J-Rock apesar de curtir Pop e Techno, Adora música como todos nós. É muito divertida, mas meio esquecida, nunca termina o que começa, mas agora já esta mudando este hábito, eu forcei ela a freqüentar as aulas de japonês e ela vai voltar pro violão para tocar "chikyuuji" de Saint Seya comigo! Se não conhece essa música puxa que é muito boa! A Zu-chan Tem cabelo preto até metade das costas, meio ondulado, é baixinha com olhos castanhos. Tem uma mania engraçada de contar a mesma história umas 5 vezes, lembro até hoje da receita de uma tortinha de limão que ela repetiu pra mim umas quinze vezes, foram tantas que um dia ela começou a falar e eu repeti junto com ela, tinha decorado de tantas vezes que ela disse, A Zu-chan é que nem eu, gosta de quase todo o tipo de música, é muito engraçada e louca! Ah! E todos nós somos viciadas em Guaraná Antártica! Não contribuímos para o capitalismo americano! É Brasil na Veia! Se quiser saber mais sobre alguma de nós é só me falar! Eu responderei com prazer! Obrigado de novo por tudo Evellyn! Espero que esteja se divertindo muito! Beijão!

**Nana Pizani : **Que bom ver você novamente Nana! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo 20! Eu adorei escreve-lo! Principalmente a parte do Katiel que eu me esforcei muito para fazer! Espero que tenha rido muito das piadas, assim como eu! Sim eu sei eu continuo rindo das minhas piadas, mas fico feliz que você veja isso como um sinal de bom humor, fiquei muito mais animada! Aew! Você mora em Joinville? Já ouvi falar muito daí! Infelizmente ainda não tive chance de conhecer... Já sei! Que tal no próximo coment você me falar um pouco daí? Ficaria muito contente se você descrevesse sua cidade para mim! Daí quem sabe um dia eu não dou uma passadinha aí? Daí eu vou bater na porta da sua casa e dizer : "Oi Nana! É a Mika!" e você vai pensar : "_Isso _é a Mika?" E você vai se esconder no armário... Estou brincando claro, sou modelo internacional... (OPA!). Nossa, o auto-controle do Kenshin é realmente muito... "controlado" não acha? Estou começando a ficar frustrada! Ele nunca se controla! Bah! Mas é mais divertido assim! MIKA MÁ! MIKA HENTAI! E quanto ao Shinichi, eu originalmente tinha me inspirado no Houjo de Inu Yasha para criá-lo, ele deveria ser um garoto bonzinho, gentil, cavalheiro, perfeito e ingênuo. Mas ele acabou ficando burro mesmo... Mas ficou tão engraçado! E logo ele fará uma revolução! Aguarde para ver! Obrigada de novo pelo coment Nana! E claro pelo voto! Beijão e até o próximo capítulo!

**Lan Ayath** : Não se preocupe amiga! Sei que você comenta sempre que pode e fico feliz que lembre de mim e da minha fic! Muito obrigada mesmo! E... Eu cheguei a 200! Yuhuuuuu! E foi graças a você também Lan-chan! Acho que no mínimo uns 18 coments desses foram seus! Obrigado mesmo! Com certeza nunca vou esquercer de você! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Aguardo ansiosa a sua opinião! Beijão e Obrigada novamente!

**Lili-chan : **Que isso menina! Você vai passar é em primeiro! Daí a gente vai invadir a central da Tv Tem e mandar uma mensagem para todo o país dizendo que você passou na fuvest! E vamos fazer um Show a lá "Criança Esperança" para arrecadar fundos, se chamará "Faça o Natal da Mika e da Lili-chan Feliz! Doe todo o seu dinheiro!" e enquanto você estuda nós vamos guardando a grana pra fazer uma viagem para a Finlândia de formatura! Aew! Viva a Lili!

Já era para mim ter postado o capítulo dois de Sakê, vou ver se termino o capítulo 2 hoje para postar pra você OK? E eu me decidi mesmo que não vou postar porque essa fic vai demorar muito para terminar e eu não quero deixar vocês esperando! Então não se preocupe, vou me dedicar ao máximo na Entre Asas e Olhos por enquanto! (risos) Realmente o Sano não para de incomodar nossos pombinhos, neste capítulo também! Parece que ele tem um radar que avisa quando está tendo alguma chance de romance! Mas agora ele já se deu bem com a Megumi, quem sabe larga do pé dos dois e vai curtir uma Lua de Mel com a Megumi né? Eu também adorei escrever a parte do Katiel! Eu tenho uma mania engraçada de rir das minhas próprias piadas, e esse personagem me cativou muito! Mas pode ter certeza de que muitos personagens interessantes vão surgir pelo caminho! Espere até conhecer a Secretária de Gabriel e o próprio Gabriel! Tenho certeza de que você vai gostar muito! Mais um voto para os olhinhos cativantes de nosso Rurouni! E um voto vencedor desta vez! Boa sorte com a sua aula! E olhe pelo lado bom! Ela vai te ajudar a passar na Fuvest! Força amiga! Estou torcendo por você! Obrigada pelo comentário! Até a próxima!

**Kirara : **Salve Salve! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! E principalmente pelas congratulações! É muito bom poder contar com o seu apoio e carinho! Espero te ver mais vezes na fic, e continuar te divertindo com minhas bobagens! Mas fico feliz que esteja achando a fic engraçada! Obrigada pelo coment! Até a próxima!

**Akane Tendou : **Aew amiga o/! Não se preocupa não, eu sei que você se esforça para comentar e fico muito feliz por ter lembrado de mim! Muito obrigada mesmo! Que bom que gostou do capítulo, e realmente o Sano é ta muito burro, mas acho que o Shinichi ( que é o primo da Kaoru ) esta começando a superar ele não? Eu tenho dom de criar personagens ridículos o suficiente para superar a burrice do Sano! Eu sou realmente um ser humano sem salvação! E sim, o Aoshi mostrou que é uma pessoa normal! Impressionante não? Eu achei que eles iam acabar colocando ele numa base de cimento para enfeitar o dojo! Realmente o MSN é um pé no saco! O meu desconecta sozinho, muda o meu status, bloqueia ou deleta pessoas sem eu saber! Já passei anti-virus, chamei técnico, fiz backup e nada! Acho que estão me passando macumba! De qualquer maneira Obrigada por tudo e até o próximo capítulo Akane-chan! Jya Matta o/

**Lady Pandora L : **Aew! Ta aprendendo o meu "aew"! Isso mesmo! Vamos mundializar o "aew" e o "niihao"! Gah! Eu não fui no Show! Como eu queria ter ido, as tudo bem, fico feliz que tenha se divertido! (risos) Sim, pode se revoltar com o Sano, ele ta muito chato mesmo! Eu ainda vou me vingar dele, mas quem sabe... agora que ele ficou com a Megumi, se ele dá uma folga pro nosso casal né? É bom mesmo, senão eu vou deixar ele em quarentena com o Saitou! Concordo com você, a Kaoru deveria apertar logo a bunda do Kenshin para ver se ele é tão fofo quanto parece! Mais que isso, eles podiam avançar um pouquinho o sinal e... MIKA MÁ, MIKA HENTAI! Sabe... Ken-kun e Aoshi-sama sem camisa realmente... abala muito sabe... e essa sua idéia do beijo e da lambida no abdome... pode partir alguma coisa daí e... MIKA MÁ MIKA HENTAI! Também fiquei com vontade de fazer isso, ainda mais no abdome daqueles dois que é tão... "definido" como diz a Misao! Eu diria gostoso mesmo... (risos) Nossa, nem te conto o que eu faço com um Kenshin inflável em casa! Gah, convenhamos os dois são muito gostosos, abalantes pra caramba! (Mika tendo hemorragia nasal) Aoshi e Kenshin sem camisa... UOW! (mais sangue saindo do nariz).

Isso mesmo! Era de chobits! Lembrei esses dias, até pensei em dar um jeito de falar para você! Tava revendo meus mangas e vi a frase, achei tão fofo o Hideki falando isso! Se bem que a CLAMP é bem comportadinha heim? 16 mangás e nem UM beijo na boca? Que sacanagem é essa? Pelo menos um beijinho mew! Num mata não certo? Hentai Kawaii é tudo também! Mó ato de amor! É tão fofo! (não sei se "fofo" seria o adjetivo certo...) Temos algo em comum não é? Acho que nos damos muito bem! Gosto muito de responder seus coments! Espero você no próximo capítulo novamente com mais teorias interessantes e idéias felizes! BEIJÃO! E até lá! Qualquer coisa tamos aí! o/

**Nati :** Não liga para isso não que eu tenho uma amiga que é igualzinha, uma vez quando a gente tava assistindo um filme, ela fez eu pausar umas quinze vezes para fazer a mesmíssima pergunta "Quem é o Pai?" E na décima quinta vez eu virei e disse "É o Bozo! Pronto! O pai da Sadako é o Bozo! Não! É o Doutor Alface! Feliz? A Sadako é uma verdura! Ela é um NABO!" daí todo mundo na sala olhou para mim e fez-se o silêncio enquanto eu relembrava a minha frase com incrível emoção e vergonha ao perceber que o Nabo não pe uma verdura, mas uma raiz... é a vida né... Sua cachorra ficou esperando? O meu provavelmente faria a mesma coisa! Eu tenho um Husky sabe, e quando ele era pequeno, eu tava brincando de pega-pega com ele, daí ele saiu correndo e não viu a porta de vidro, daí ele se esborrachou na porta, e até hoje eu acredito que esse seja o motivo dele não pegar as bolinhas, mas correr até elas dar a volta e continuar correndo feliz pelo pátio enquanto eu fico plantada no lugar com cara de Rabanete esperando ele pelo menos cheirar a bolinha, acompanhando sua corrida emocionante com o olhar... (risos) Mas ele é lindo é fofo, é divertido e é meu melhor amigo, eu amo meu cachorro! Não se preocupa não, com certeza você vai ir super bem na prova, eu também odeio matemática, adoro redação, e interpretação de texto, mas odeio gramática. Literalmente não sou fã de exatas... O Código de Da Vinci? Eu já li esse livro faz quase dois meses (risos), é realmente muito bom esse livro, o ator é muito renomado, no momento eu terminei de ler o Don Juan de Marco (que é muito bom também) e estou na metade do Fantasma da Ópera, sem contar a minha coleção de 302 mangás! Sim eu adoro ler, acho que prefiro isso a assistir TV, não sou uma adolescente normal... ISSO MESMO! RUMO AO 300! TEM QUE TER ESPERANÇA! COM A AJUDA DE VOCÊS SEI QUE CHEGO LÁ! Valew pelo coment Nati! Adoro todos os que você escreve! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Beijão!

**Kagome : **Aew Kagome! Estou tão feliz por você estar comentando! Pelo jeito você esta mesmo com raiva do Sano né? Sim, eu também estou, e nota : Eu que escrevo tudo o que ele faz! Mas sei lá, ta me dando uma raiva dele interferir sempre nos momentos mais interessante... Mas pode deixar que no próximo capítulo eu dou um jeito dele não nos incomodar mais! Se bem que como sempre tem de haver algo que atrapalhe né... mas no fim vai dar tudo certo! Como pode ver o Kenshin tem uma vasta variedade de admiradores e admiradoras, agora se isso é ruim ou bom fica para a decisão de cada um! Eu acho isso fofo! Falta aparecer mais alguém para "admirar" a Kaoru, daí a confusão já esta armada e isso vai virar um polígono amoroso! E sim... A Vaca vai aparecer... mas pode deixar que eu também odeio essa medíocre sem emoção e ela não terá um fim muito bonito, mas contribuíra (?) para o avanço do relacionamento de nossos personagens principais! Pelo menos para isso ela vai servir (?) daí depois eu faço ela ter um final lento e extremamente doloroso! (Mika com cara de psicótica de filme americano) IhihihihhhahahaHAHAHAHA (Risada malévola a lá Saga de Saint Seya) Beijão Ka-chan! E muito obrigada novamente pelo comentário!Você sempre me apoiou muito e eu adoro muito você por esse carinho que você tem por mim! Espero que sua fic esteja sendo um SUCESSO! Até a próxima o/

**Juliana Piassa : **Aew! Muito abrigada mesmo por todos os elogios, me encantei com cada um deles, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Prometo fazer o máximo para deixa-la cada vez melhor! E realmente os pensamentos do Kenshin traem a aparência de Rurouni bonzinho, "Ruivos também tem hormônios!" seria a fala dele! Mas fazer o que né? Esta autora que te escreve adora cenas abalantes com humor! Espero que você também goste delas! É... eu costumo implicar bastante com o Sano e o Aoshi, mas é que eles são personagens com características muito peculiares que me ajudam muito a inserir o humor, afinal quem não concorda que o Aoshi parece um armário, e o Sano é mais burro do que o cabeleireiro dele? E as parte românticas também são uma das minhas preferidas! Adoro escrever cenas românticas com muitos detalhes! Espero estar fazendo do jeito certo, para vocês também gostarem! Valeu por tudo Ju-chan! Qualquer dúvida é só falar! Espero te ver muitas e muitas vezes por aqui ainda! Beijão e até o próximo capítulo! o/

**Jéssica : **AEW JÉ! PARABÉNS MENINA! OMEDETOU! Como foi a festinha aí na sua casa? Me conta tudo heim! Você nem para me avisar que era seu aniversário, fique sabendo pela Nati e as meninas! Mas tudo bem, eu te perdôo se você me mandar um pedaço de bolo por SEDEX! Sim eu sei, ta meio tarde para isso, mas mesmo assim PARABÉNS! Muitas felicidades e continue sem sempre essa menina super divertida que você é! Espero ainda escrever vários coments te dando parabéns pelo aniversário! Eu entendo essas coisas de mangas, é uma saco mesmo... Graças a Deus eu tenho meus 56 volumes de RK, mais a Sakabatou de Yahiko e o Kenshin Kaden! Sim, eu coleciono mangas a muito tempo! Minha coleção de Yu Yu também esta completa, eu tenho muitas coleções mesmo, vou enumerar elas, veja : Sakura, Chobits, Saint Seya, Fushigi Yuugi, Evangelion, Gundam Wing, Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, X/1999, Shaman King, Cowboy Bebop, Episódio G e Slayers. Não me pergunte de onde eu tiro dinheiro que EU NÃO SEI... Mágica é uma coisa bonita... Conseguiu fazer o CD? Que bom! Que músicas você colocou? Me responda no próximo coment por favor. Obrigada por todo o apoio Jé! Parabéns de novo pelo aniversário! Vou dedicar esse capítulo para você! Até! o/

**Mila.Potter.Lavigne : **Aew Miga! Num liga não, tá todo mundo com raiva do Sano! Acho que depois deste capítulo vão ficar com mais raiva ainda! Hehe ele ainda vai me processar por ter feito ele ficar tão chato na fic! Mas sempre tem que ter aquele intrometido que aparece NAQUELA hora! Mas pode deixar que depois deste capítulo ele vai começar a curtir mais com a Megumi e deixar nossa anjinho ruivo cuidar de certos "assuntos" se é que me entende... MIKA MÁ MIKA HENTAI! Valeu pelo apoio Mila! Espero você no próximos capítulo ara nos revoltarmos juntos contra "os intrometidos" sim, aquelas criaturas que servem somente para prencher o espaço entre a pedra e a árvore ou para acabar com cenas românticas com sua presença (Caso do Sano). Obrigado pelo carinho! Até a próxima! o/

**A.S.N.S.H :**Aew! Duzentos comentários na VEIA! Que emoção! Não tenho tanta pretensão de chegar aos 300, mas quem sabe se eu pedir pro Papai Noel... ou melhor, Papai Noel nada! Aquele velho trambiqueiro disse que ia me dar o Kenshin de presente ano passado e não me deu até agora! Acabou com os sonhos de uma pobre criança... Os olhos do Ken-san ponhocam! E sim! Eu acredito que eles sejam violetas! Mas como ele vive trocando por lentes Âmbar, eu já não tenho tanta certeza... Mistério... O Futuro gostoso Yahiko-kun também é tudo! Tsubame sortuda... Mas tudo bem, a gente sempre acaba tirando uma lasquinha... Valeu pelo apoio amiga! Fico muito feliz em responder seus comentários! Beijão! Jya né o/

**Mistr3ss : **Aew Miga! Isso mesmo! Vamos todos seguir o exemplo do Watsuki-sensei e usarmos os tópicos! Valeu por ter lembrado de mim e da minha fic! Adoro esse carinho que você transmite em seus reviews! Espero responder da melhor maneira possível, e vou separar em tópicos! Como você e o Waatsuki! Então vamos lá!

-Realmente esta sua técnica me parece mais eficiente! Tentarei coloca-la em prática o mais rápido possível! Acho que já fiz algo parecido com minha professora de português! Eu apostei com meus amigos que iria faze-la rir sem nem ao menos falar com ela em exatamente 20 minutos. Então, lá estavam todos eles com os relógios na mão, crônometrando, enquanto eu me inspirava para assumir meu personagem. Enquanto ela explicava eu esbugalhei meus olhos ao máximo e fiquei encarando-a como um psicótico. Se bem que eu parecia um bagre, mas não entremos em detalhes. Ela me encarou por algum tempo, e começou a rir da minha cara, foi aí que descobri que tinha jeito para palhaça, minha futura profissão se não passar na UNESP...

-Sinceramente você tem razão, esse caminho esta muito ultrapassado, nada de flashs, animação computadorizada, homens gostosões com cuecas por cima das calças. Sinceramente acho que deveríamos pintar um tijolinho de cada cor e contratar um DJ para nos acompanhar, de preferência um DJ bonito... E bem sucedido...

-Tenho certeza de que é uma pessoa observadora SIM, eu que sou avoada, seu eu tivesse lido isso quinze minutos atrás era capaz de te perguntar quem é a Kamatari! Esta bem, não exageremos... Mas de qualquer maneira é uma homenagem minha a genialidade de meu marido Nobuhiro Watsuki o cara mais bacana que já pisou neste nosso planetinha azul chamado erroneamente de Terra, já que é mais que claro que deveria ser chamado de água!

-Como a Kaoru disse, parece que só gays e putas se interessam (por enquanto) pelo Kenshin, o que já deixa a sua masculinidade em jogo, mas nenhum homem pode ser gay com AQUELE abdome! (UOW)

-A minha missão também é mais ou menos essa, mas no momento estou me concentrando mais em viciar o povo em musica japonesa, mais especificamente em L'ar em Ciel, que é a bandoa do meu outro futuro marido, o Hyde... Sim eu tenho muitos maridos, 28 no total, mas não se assuste enquanto eu não te mostrar a lista dos "amantes" que são gostosões, mas não fazem o meu tipo...

-Talvez o problema seja com o meu MSN mesmo! Ele é muito louco!, mas tenho certeza de que estou te enviando o endereço certo! Tente mais uma vez, se não conseguir me mande um e-mail, ano te aí (de novo) :

E-mail : 

MSN : 

Se não conseguir me avisa que de algum jeito eu dou um jeito (Linda essa frase né?)

-Realmente o Aoshi esta evoluindo bastante, esta certo que são só alguns "sinais, mas o que eu poderia fazer? O Aoshi dançando "I Will Survive" com um abajur na cabeça e somente uma folhinha entre as pernas não seria uma visão exatamente a lá porta... Adorei essa da cadeira de rodinhas! Mas acho que antes disso ele será uma cadeira de balanço, porque sabe como é né? Frente e trás é mais simples e devemos sempre começar pelo básico!

-Coitado do Shinichi, acho que quando o criei esqueci de colocar o cérebro, aliás,, ele (o cérebro) deve estar aqui em algum lugar entre as meias velhas da minha avó e minha última prova do primário de álgebra aonde eu tirei dez, se achar o colocarei de volta, mas não tenho certeza se estará inteiro. Mas o que você esperava? Que um cara que usa uma cueca samba canção escrito "EU SOU FOFO" fosse normal? Essas coisas não existem...

-(risos) realmente este seria o emprego dos sonhos do Kenshin! Acho que ele abandonou a espada para tentar uma oportunidade no Circo, mas ao invés de ser (faxineiro de camarins) acabou se tornando o "limpador das jaulas dos elefantes" o que possivelmente não o agradou muito... (risos) então ele resolveu sair vagando até encontrar um lugar que tivesse roupa o suficiente para lavar, foi aí que ele encontrou o Dojo Kamiya, e o resto todos sabem certo?

-O Katiel realmente foi um sarro! Muitos personagens do além vão ter características semelhantemente paranóicas como as dele.Para cria-lo (em aparência) eu me inspirei num ator muito engraçado! Eu não sei o nome dele, mas ele aparece em "Viagem ao centro da Terra" Se você já assistiu o filme, ele é o "Rato". A aparência dele é realmente, muito bizarra! E o filme também é ótimo! Se não assistiu dê uma olhada! É um conselho de amiga ;)

-Exatamente, por que isso não acontece com nós, simples mortais com hormônios a flor da pele! Mas o Kenshin é realmente muito fofo, eu realmente gosto do tipo "sedutor romântico" acho muito lindo mesmo! Faz muito o meu tipo! Quando eu escrevo cenas de romance eu penso "Tudo bem... o que seria emocionante ele fazer agora? Algo que eu gostaria de preferência!" e daí, a idéia surge das cinzas!

-Atendendo ao seu pedido, fiz a Megumi aparecer e dar um jeito no nosso galinho. Espero que a partir de agora ele resolva deixar nossos dois "amiguinhos" em paz, porque eu particularmente, também não agüento mais as aparições mágicas dele, estou a ponto de tacar meu monitor pela varanda! E o pior é que... sou eu quem escreve.

-Não se preocupe, não estou de olho no Yahiko, não que ele não seja gostoso com 15 anos (você tem sorte) mas eu prefiro o **meu** (que isso fique bem claro) Kenshin porque ele tem um abdome! (Uow) E um peitoral! (Uow!) e um... ta... eu ainda não tenho mais detalhes sobre isso, mas quem sabe um dia...

BEIJÃO AMIGA! ADOREI O SEU COMENT! ERA GRANDE! QUANDO EU VI O TAMANHO FIQUEI MUUUUITO EMPOLGADA EM RESPONDER! DEU UMA PÁGINA INTEIRA! MUUUUUITO OBRIGADA POR TODO O SEU IMENSO CARINHO E APOIO! TE ADORO! E ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!

**Giselle Vieira : **Aew amiga! Já tava sentindo a sua falta! E pode me chamar de Mika mesmo! Se quiser Mika-chan também serve, afinal, mais do que "autora e leitora" somos amigas, certo? Nossa, com todos esses elogios você me deixou super envergonhada, mas fico feliz que goste tanto assim da minha fic, porque eu também gosto muito de ler seus comentários, eles me "tacam" para cima instantaneamente! Particularmente gostei muito deste, porque reuniu as partes que você mais gostou do capítulo, e eu adoro isso! Porque dá para discutir e achar as partes em que devo me esforçar! Muito obrigada mesmo!

-(risos) realmente quando eu fiz eles irem até a Torre de Tókio, eu não havia me lembrado de que o Kenshin poderia se tele-transportar até lá, então fiz os dois irem voando mesmo, só depois que eu já tinha postado o capítulo que me lembrei! Daí pensei "Bah! Qual o problema? Na volta eles se tele-transportam e ainda tenho a chance de fazer piadinhas com minha incapacidade mental de lembrar que o Kenshin _pode_ se tele-transportar!" E deu certo! o/ então me veio outra idéia na cabeça quando me lembrei do dia em que meu pai estava tentando concertar a TV (sem muito sucesso claro) e depois de 2 horas e alguns minutinhos ligando um monte de cabos, ele finalmente conseguiu. Foi quando eu resolvi olhar no manual e bem lá, na página 37 estava escrito que só era necessário mudar a posição do plug da antena. Mas é ruim que homem olha em manual... tudo bem, eu também não olho! O método do "fuçamento" é tudo!

-(risos) os balõezinhos em volta não podem faltar né? A Misao é o tipo de personagem que se apaixona escandalosamente e sem a menor intenção de sigilo, mas é isso que a torna tão engraçada! Acho que o Ken-san não gostou muito de você definir o preconceito como "engraçado" mas convenhamos, é uma sarro a revolta dele! Os apelidos? Bem, eu pego uma foto do Ken-san e fico encarando por alguns segundos, daí do nada vem uma idéia na cabeça "Mas ele ´tão baixinho e vermelho... parece um camarão!" E é assim que é feita a minha fic (risos)

-O Kenshin realmente não em sorte com objetos inanimados, parece que estes objetos criam vida e o perseguem! Ou isso, ou ele é muito desastrado MESMO! Acho que a última opção é mais viável não? Bem, eu já fiz eles descerem tobogã na escada e surfarem na sala, agora o que eu vou fazer? (risada malévola) Bung Jump! (risos) O Kenshin realmente não daria um bom imitador, mas a velocidade dele para achar soluções faria dele um ótimo político não acha? O Aoshi realmente é um personagem muito fácil de se achar "Apelidos" quer dizer, pense em algo sólido, mudo e frio... uma geladeira! Vamos, eu quero mais, pensem em algo mais... Isso mesmo! Um iceberg! E pensa que para por aí? Não! Eu quero outra coisa sólida, muda e gelada...minha professora de português! Isso! Viu? Você esta aprendendo!

-(risos) Jamilla realmente é um nome muito engraçado! A gente tirou de um livro que se chama "Mohamed o Menino Afegão"! É muito cômico esse livro! Daí eu pensei : "Jamilla? Mas parece nome de perua!" e foi daí que veio a idéia! Uma graça né? O Kenshin tinha que usar isso!

-Isso mesmo! Kenshin abalado é tudo! Eu adoro faze-lo abalado, eu adoro faze-lo tentando se controlar, e mais que tudo, eu adoro encher a bola da Kaoru! A Kaoru é tudo! A Tomuuuuuue é uma vaca! Morte a Tomuuuue! Romance ponhoca! (ponhoca arrasa) A Kaoru ponhoca! Viva o povo! Viva eu! (Observação : Escrevi isso em um estado de plena empolgação, já estou voltando ao meu normal...)

-Sabe, eu também gosto muito do Shinichi, ele é realmente muito ingênuo caindo um pouco para o lado do burro mesmo. Mas ele causa mais humor a história! Logo mais façanhas dele serão escritas, assim como a grande revolução que ele vai fazer em si mesmo! Então aguarde!

-Os filhos desses dois (Aoshi e Misao) realmente não serão crianças normais, mas seria muito engraçado imaginar os dois destruindo uma casa... Ui! (Imaginando o filho do Aoshi) (Uow) (Mika abalada)

-Sabe como é né? Eu sou muito sacana! Eu tinha que fazer algo "desse tipo" acontecer. Nada mais doloroso para um homem do que um chute no saco! Isto é de conhecimento mundial! E grande trunfo das mulheres quando queremos que eles fiquem "quietos" é o famoso golpe "eliminação da descendência" e funciona que é uma maravilha!

-O Kenshin inflável é o objeto dos sonho de qualquer otaku! Você nem imagina o que eu faço com um desses em casa! Infelizmente eles ainda não são produzidos, mas vou dar a idéia para algum fabricante e então todas poderão ter um adorável Kenshin Inflável em suas casas! Eles vão acabar substituindo os homens de verdade!

-(risos) O Aoshi não mostra emoções? Nossa, então você vai ter uma surpresa com o que eu estou planejando para com ele (risada malévola) é, doninhas podem muito bem mudar budas, ta pensando o que? Com certeza vou dar um jeito de derreter aquele gelo todo...

-MUITO OBRIGADA PELO SEU COMENT GISELE! ADOREI MESMO! FOI UM DOS MEUS PREFERIDOS! AGUARDO COMENTS SEUS NOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS! Tenho muita sorte de ter uma leitora como você! Espero não te perder tão cedo (farei o possível para que isso não aconteça) Responderei aos seus comentários com muito prazer! Beijão!

Iasmim-chan : Bem vinda a sessão de respostas Iasmim-chan! Espero responder direito seu coment, vou fazer o possível para isso!Muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico feliz que ache a fic engraçada, eu me esforço muito para deixa-la assim, e seu comentário me deu novo animo para me esforçar ainda mais! Realmente os pensamentos do Kenshin são muito populares! É mais difícil escrever assim, mas acaba sendo mais engraçado e divertido! Que bom que esta se divertindo, espero te ver mais vezes por aqui, combinado? Prometo responder sempre os seus coments! Obrigada pelo apoio e carinho, até a próxima! o/   
Bianca Himura : E aew Bianca! Nem imagina como estou feliz em te ver por aqui novamente! Claro que pode me chamar de Mikazuki-chan, se quiser Mika-chan também pode, é mais curto. (risos) Estou bem obrigada, espero que você também esteja! Melhor agora em saber que se diverte tanto com a minha fic! Espero ainda te proporcionar muitas risadas! E altas emoções é claro! (risos) O Katiel surgiu em minha mente em meio a um lapso de pensamentos que tive. Lapso no qual consegui criar a personalidade da maioria dos personagens do paraíso que ainda vão aparecer na fic. Fico feliz que tenha gostado dele, ele acabou se tornando uma personagem cativante! Espero conseguir faze-lo aparecer de novo no futuro! Tentei deixar o Kenshin menos "tarado" mas não deu certo... acho que a maior diferença é que na minha fic o Kenshin tem hormônios, quer dizer, ele é homem não é? Tem de começar a agir como tal, para o desmaio da maioria das mulheres... mas ele é tão fofo como Don Juan (risos)!E quanto ao hentai... ainda não me decidi se vou por ou não, tudo vai depender da opinião dos leitores, eu particularmente gosto de hentai, não violento, mas aquele que chamamos de Hentai Kawaii que é aquele hentai romântico, sabe? Mas deixe a sua opinião sobre o hentai no próximo coment! Me ajudará muito a decidir! Infelizmente não conheço a sua amiga! Mas talvez com o nick eu reconheça, lembro da maioria das pessoas que comentaram na fic, só se ela não comentou né... daí fica um pouco difícil, mas bolas de cristal servem para isso certo (risos)? 

Obrigada pelo comentário Bianca! Fico feliz que tenha saído do castigo ( o que você aprontou?) e tenha comentado na minha fic! Obrigada por lembrar de mim! Beijão para você e até o próximo capítulo! o/

**Giselle Vieira (2) : **Que legal! Estou respondendo outro coment seu! Grande também para minha total felicidade! Pode ficar tranqüila, nunca me canso de ler seus comentários, muito menos de seus elogios, eles fazem muita, mas muita diferença, pode acreditar! Adoro corresponder a eles!

-O Kenshin realmente se revolta muito com os mortais ricos, acho que isso de "rico é um saco" partiu muito de mim, pois eu costumo falar muito "rico é fo(pi)da", mas vou explicar porque o Kenshin se revolta com isso: No céu, eles usam uma moeda diferente da nossa, chamada "pão de cada dia" o que corresponde ao nosso real e "migalha na panela" que corresponde aos nossos centavos. É proibido usar magia no além para criar bens materiais, então de qualquer maneira, no céu você tem que trabalhar como o Kenshin faz. Já na Terra, não há nada que impeça isso, já que anjos tem livre liberdade para criar coisas. O Kenshin não é pobre, ele é classe média, quase rico, já que se destacou no emprego, mas como ele é implicante com essas coisas de "hierarquia" (ficou traumatizado com o "ruivinho") ele acaba se revoltando muito fácil com as classes sociais dos mortais. (risos)

-Tudo começou com o trauma de escadas, eu juro! Então vieram os elevadores, as malas e eu simplesmente não pude resistir! O Kenshin realmente fica muito Kawaii pensando estas coisas! Fico contente que concorde com isso também! Acho que a opção "precisa de mais amor" é mais... "interessante", vou dar um jeito de fazer o Kenshin ter mais amor, porque alguém que **conversa** com malas, esta precisando realmente de MUITO amor ou MUITA terapia, mas como já disse o amor é mais bonito! Eu ainda não tive a chance de realmente me aprofundar nesta coisa de escravo, mas pretendo fazer isso nos próximos capítulos, tenho algumas idéias que podem dar certo, se você tiver alguma idéia por favor me mande que me ajudará muito!

-O Kenshin fica muito Sexy de anjo mesmo! Eu fico imaginando toda hora ele com asinhas e roupa branca, sorrindo e dizendo "oro", daí eu me derreto e viro uma ameba verde e gosmenta de abalação! E eu gosto de fazer o Kenshin ficar romântico e sedutor do nada. Até agora ninguém reclamou, muito menos a Kaoru que deve estar adorando! Obrigada pelos elogios! Fico muito feliz quando me dizem que consigo detalhar a cena, porque eu gosto quando as pessoas não tem muita dificuldade para imaginar, quando eu tenho que dar uma dica para alguém sobre fics eu sempre digo : "Detalhes são a chave, um toque, um olhar ou até um movimento diferente podem dizer muito do que o personagem esta sentindo" apesar de ficar encabulada quando me elogiam, por dentro eu fico radiante! Muito obrigada! Fico feliz também que tenha gostado da cena romântica, como pode ver, quase chegou lá. Infelizmente veio aquele barulho... Ah! E só como curiosidade, a pessoa que fez o barulho, foi o Sanosuke quando chegou... ou melhor, despencou na terra. Isso não deve ter colaborado muito para a sua futura raiva do Sano (Vai entender quando ler os próximos capítulos) mar serviu como informação extra (risos).

-O Sano realmente não tem jeito, ele ainda vai transformar nosso anjinho em Battousai, isso porque o Battousai nem aparece na fic! O Sano veio só para pedir ajuda, mas ainda vai causar muita confusão e levar muita porrada do Kenshin e do... Aoshi! Sim! Do Aoshi! Ele também vai mostrar que tem alguns tipos de sentimentos como... raiva... e ciúme! Sim, A porta é ciumenta! Espere e verá!

-Agora que eu parei para pensar, o Sano sendo uma lagosta e estando dentro da água quente... ele deveria cozinhar não deveria? Foi um erro básico meu, mas ficou emocionante! O último animal que eu imaginaria o Sano é uma lagosta e foi exatamente por isso que eu escolhi ela!Você... consegue arrumar o relógio do vídeo cassete? És um anjo? Eu nunca consegui arrumar o meu! Aquele bagaço fica piscando que nem um louco! Imaginei que essa seria a coisa mais difícil de alguém conseguir! Minha admiração por você aumentou consideravelmente agora!

-Eu adoro quando o mocinho diz "Minha..." É tão fofo! Acho legal e sexy quando dizem isso. Sabe, mostra a possessão o ciúmes tudo, mas acima de tudo mostra o carinho que ele tem com ela! É tão lindo! O Sanosuke realmente sofreu bastante, até o Aoshi resolveu entrar na "Retalhação contra galos (ou lagostas)" Ele ainda vai apanhar muito, pode crer, nem futae no Kiwami salva ele agora! E Aoshi virou o Ventríloquo! Como eu disse, daqui a pouco ele revela ser uma dançarina de Can Can do Mulan Rouge! Mas enquanto isso não acontece, vamos melhorando aos poucos a personalidade de nossa porta.

-Pode ficar tranqüila Gi-chan! Prometo continuar com os "amassos" entre Kenshin e Kaoru, prometo também fazer Misao e Aoshi se empolgarem mais com a relação. Megumi e Sano já estão juntos né? Mas vou dar um jeito de fazer os dois aparecerem de novo para deixar-nos informados sobre o andamento do romance! Secretária de um Escritório de Advocacia? Ótimo! Já sei a quem recorrer se os personagens resolverem me processar de novo por torna-los loiros! Eu estudo por enquanto, mas pretendo ser veterinária algum dia, adoro animais, de todos os tipos! Répteis, roedores, caninos, felinos, e tenho um cão Husky Siberiano lindo chamado Asthor (Ele é meio burro, mas eu amo ele), e um passarinho cantor que canta até demais chamado Kyo! E pasme, meu pássaro é laranja! Um canário laranja! Deve ser trangênico... mas eu também amo ele! Nenhum animal meu é normal...

-Valew mesmo por sempre colocar as partes que você mais gosta da fic! Isso realmente me ajuda e me apóia muito! Nem imagina como fico feliz em responder seus comentários! Nunca fico entediada com eles! Espero receber muitos de você ainda! Muita sorte com o seu computador!

-Fico feliz que minha fic esteja te ajudando a se livrar do stresse, qualquer coisa pode desabafar comigo! Qualquer problema que você tenha, eu irei tentar ajudar da melhor maneira que conseguir!

Beijão Gi-chan! Obrigada novamente pelo maravilhoso coment! Você é muito especial mesmo! Te vejo no próximo capítulo! Beijos! o/

**Kenjutsu Komachi : **AI MIGA QUE SAUDADE EU TO DE VOCÊ! Sempre que eu entro no MSN vocês não estão on line! Antes pelo menos o Kenshin eu encontrava, mas agora nem com ele eu ando falando! Isso ta me dando uma agonia do caralho! Você nem imagina! Desculpe por não ter postado cedo, mas tive umas complicações aí, esta tudo explicado lá em cima, não fica com raiva de mim não ta? Por favor! Mas o que ta acontecendo com você Kaoru? Você ta legal? Pó, se alguém tah te deixando triste pode desabafar comigo viu? Você é uma amiga muito especial, farei de tudo para ajudar você! Me manda um e-mail se quiser! Ta difícil da gente se encontrar no MSN, olha meu e-mail é : 

Então se tem agluma coisa te acontecendo fala pra mim, por favor que agora eu fiquei preocupada! Pode deixar que eu dou um jeito de fazer estes dois se agarrarem mais, ainda tem muita história pela frente (risos) Te amo Kaoru! Vê se ti cuida! É nóis na Inglaterra casando! Beijão!

**CleoKat : **Olá CleoKat! Seja muito bem vinda a Sessão de respostas! Vou tentar responder seu comentário da melhor maneira que puder! Fico feliz que esteja achando a história engraçada e divertida! Me esforço muito para faze-la assim e é realmente recompensador quando alguém diz que esta gostando! Que bom que achou a fic detalhada! Acho ótimo quando os leitores dizem que não estão tendo dificuldades para imaginar, isso é muito importante para mim! Muito Obrigada! Conseguiu ler minha fic em dois dias? Fico muito feliz em saber que gostou tanto assim da história, e mais feliz ainda em saber que deu boas gargalhadas! Não liga não que eu sou mais estranha ainda, eu rio das minhas próprias piadas por horas! Chego até a passar mal! Nunca vou deixar esta fic morrer, isto você pode ter certeza! Não abandonarei meus leitores, ela terá um início um meio e um final com certeza! Por isso não deixe de acompanhar! Achei muito legal mesmo ter uma fã de Portugal! Meu melhor amigo se mudou para Portugal e vive me dizendo as coisas que tem por aí! Se quiser me contar também, ficaria muito contente! Muito Obrigada pelo seu coment! Espero responder muitos deles! Espero que continue acompanhando! Beijão da Mika! o/

**Potoketi : **Aew miga! Pra começo de conversa adorei seu nick! Não sei o que significa, mas adorei mesmo! Bem vinda a sessão de Respostas aos Coments! Agora tentarei responder ao seu da melhor forma possível! Muito Obrigada pelos elogios! Você transmitiu muito carinho no seu coment, adorei muito mesmo ele! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Isto realmente me deixa com uma sensação de dever cumprido! E você ainda disse que a leu em um dia! Nem imagina o quanto fiquei contente em ouvir isso! Eu mesmo já fiz a mesma coisa com fics que tinham uns 30 capítulos! Muito obrigada por ter me apoiado e gostado tanto da fic! Meus pais também perguntam como estou quando eu começo a rir de minhas próprias piadas na fic! Sim, eu rio delas, as vezes antes de dormir, fico relembrando tudo o que escrevi e penso "Eu tenho merda na cabeça" E começo a rir de novo! Bem, espero ter conseguido responder certo! Adorei muito o seu coment, e espero responder mais um seu no próximo capítulo! Obrigado novamente por tudo Potoketi! Até a próxima! o/

**Kaioraa : **Muito obrigada pelos elogios Kaioraa! Vou tentar responder da melhor maneira possível o seu coment! Acho que qualquer um pode escrever um fic de humor ou até uma de drama, sabe, quando estou de mau humor, eu realmente não consigo prosseguir a fic, e me recuso a faze-lo, pois sei que não ficará legal. Para minha sorte, é difícil eu ficar muito tempo de mau humor. Quando estou melancólica, sei que escreverei algo melancólico, mas você realmente não me parece uma pessoa depressiva! Pelo contrário! Achei que você tem muita vitalidade! Aposto que se tentar conseguirá escrever a história que quiser da maneira que desejar! (risos) A idéia da "Brastemp" me surgiu do nada, quando eu fiz o Kenshin colocar uma cozinha no meio do quarto resolvi bolar um adjetivo para ela, então veio a "Brastemp". Totalmente Nacional! O Brasil é tudo! Eu sou um pouco mais... fora do convencional, eu rio muito das minhas próprias piadas! Chego até a passar mal! É uma visão bem interessante a de eu rolando no chão após descobrir um apelido novo para o Aoshi. Minha mãe já se habituou a isso, mas ainda fica meio apreensiva quando eu bato a cabeça no armário... Muito obrigada pelos elogios Kaioraa-chan (posso te chamar assim?) Eles realmente me deixaram muito feliz! Espero você nos próximos capítulos! Até lá! o/

**Nika-dono :** Olá Nika-chan! Que bom que apareceu novamente por aqui! Sem pc por dois meses? Que horror! Chama um técnico gostosão para arrumar ele, eu sempre faço isso. No final das contas você sai no lucro... Espero que goste dos capítulos que perdeu! Por favor, volte para me dizer o que achou deles! Garanto que terá várias surpresas! Obrigada por comentar amiga! Espero ansiosamente pelo seu próximo coment! Beijão da Mika! o/


	22. Aleluia Irmãos! Apropriado não?

Aviso da Autora :

Aew povo! Bem, primeiramente eu queria avisar que este capítulo Será um tanto mais açucarado... Só não digo que será mais "abalante" porque ainda não tenho certeza. Bem... Vocês devem estar perguntando o por quê disso, certo? O motivo é simples! Ando muito inspirada a romance, e andam me cobrando bastante isso na fic. Claro, a comédia nunca será deixada de lado, afinal, eu não consigo faze-lo... Quanto ao Hentai, decidi por maioria esmagadora, que vou realmente coloca-lo, mas é claro que será num capítulo a parte, para respeitar aqueles que se sentem ofendidos... Só não esperem muita coisa, pois será o primeiro Hentai "Kenshin e Kaoru" que eu escrevo, não se iludam muito (risos) Bem, é isso, notas a parte na Sessão "Aew"! Vamos ao disclaimer :

Disclaimer : Já havia cavado a 1 parte das 307 em direção a casa do Watsuki-sama, mas então minha mãe surgiu não sei de onde no quintal, com a havaiana de pau, e perguntou o que0 eu estava fazendo, mais do que depressa tive de preencher todo o buraco de terra novamente, agora recomecei eu árduo trabalho, desta vez com o garfo de salada (O que atrasará um pouco minha missão), porque minha mãe levou a colher de sopa para fazer o almoço. Pelo menos a terra ainda esta fofa...

E este disclaimer... ainda continua...

Fic:

Estava dando graças aos céus por Sanosuke ter finalmente se acertado com Megumi. Agora ele estava partindo pelo buraco interdimensional, Megumi já havia ido antes, e estava o aguardando do outro lado, estávamos todos juntos para uma última despedida.

Claro que Misao fez o favor de providenciar, línguas de Sogra, chapeuzinhos de aniversário e um bolo em comemoração para a tão triste e sofrida despedida.

Misao : Deus é pai! Quer dizer... sentiremos a sua falta Sagara...

Kaoru : Realmente, mas se não quiser não precisa voltar tão cedo, ou melhor, não volte tão cedo, a não ser que esteja morto! De qualquer maneira esta despedida está sendo realmente muito sofrida...

Kenshin : Se cuide Sano! Se cuide lá no paraíso, longe daqui e longe de Sessha Se um dia quiser tirar umas férias, **não **venha para cá, não tem idéia de como este lugar é perigoso, Sessha está pensando em sua segurança!

Aoshi : Suma...

Por isso que eu gosto do Aoshi, ele disse o que todos queriam dizer em poucas e simples palavras. Afinal ele não conseguiria dizer mais do que isso nem se quisesse, não faz parte de seu metabolismo.

Sanosuke : Não sei o porquê, mas parece que não estão muito tristes com a minha partida...

Olhamos uns para os outros.

Kenshin, Kaoru e Misao : Imagine!

Kaoru : Estamos muito tristes, não é Misao?

Misao : É Kaoru, Buáááá!

Aoshi : Suma...

Sanosuke : Então por que estão tão sorridentes?

Kenshin : Er... Já ouviu falar em lágrimas de tristeza? Bem, estes são sorrisos de tristeza! Estamos sofrendo muito por dentro! Agora, vá embora!

Chutei Sano para dentro do buraco que se fechou logo em seguida. Olhamos por alguns momentos estáticos para o lugar em que estava o buraco.

Misao : Ele se foi mesmo?

Kaoru : Tenho medo de confirmar, e ele aparecer de novo...

Kenshin : Não diga nada, muito menos "é bom demais para ser verdade" porque pode não ser...

Ainda estávamos na mesma situação, pendendo entre acreditar que ele foi embora, ou contratar um abatedouro de frangos quando a porta se abriu num solavanco e Shinichi entrou por ela com um panfleto na mão esquerda. Sorridente como uma hiena amarela, ele estendeu o papel em nossa direção... Certo, se não o conhecesse acharia que queria pregar o papel em nossas testas, porque ele estava literalmente o esfregando em nossos narizes!

Shinichi : Garotas, ponham seus melhores kimonos! Vai haver um festival na cidade!

Ótimo! Um festival! Bem a tempo para comemorarmos a partida repentina de Sano! E ao julgar pelos sorrisos bobos nas caras de Misao e Kaoru (não achou que Aoshi estaria nessa achou?) as duas tiveram o mesmo pensamento.

Misao : Verdade?

Misao tomou o papel da mão de Shinichi e leu-o em voz alta.

Misao : "Festival Anual de Kyoto : Venha se divertir, comer e beber a vontade em nosso festival anual de transição das estrelas, entrada gratuita, às sete horas no templo Aozora"

Shinichi : Temos que ir! Fiquei sabendo que só acontece uma vez por ano!

Nossa! Fico imaginando como ele descobriu isso! Esse garoto é mesmo um prodígio! Quem diria que o "Festival **anual** de Kyoto" aconteceria uma única vez por ano? Simplesmente fantástico!

Kaoru : Er... Que bom Shinichi-kun... Nós iremos sim...

Shinichi : Então vamos começar a arrumar as coisas! Faltam apenas 2 horas!

Meu Pai! Nós vamos colocar os kimonos e sair! Não levaremos nem meia hora nisso, quanto mais duas! Ah sim, acabei me esquecendo de que a maior dificuldade vai ser achar o templo! É Como achar um tomate na omelete! E este templo provavelmente não tem nada exatamente chamativo como um cabelo vermelho.

Kaoru : Para que a pressa Shinichi?

Shinichi : Hoje é nosso penúltimo dia aqui, amanhã a noite iremos para Hokkaido! Acho que temos de nos divertir antes da partida.

Claro que ele ignorou totalmente o fato de que **ainda** temos um dia inteiro, considerando que ainda são cinco da tarde... O que mais me preocupa agora é que amanhã antes de partirmos terei de visitar Gabriel-sama, talvez a vaca amarela tenha razão, talvez eu deva tentar aproveitar mais essa noite. Olhei para Kaoru de costas para mim, os cabelos sedosos distribuídos de forma escultural pelo dorso feminino, tinha vontade de enlaça-la pela cintura e beijar seu pescoço agora mesmo. Olhei a minha volta, Shinichi, Aoshi, Misao...

Kenshin : "Não sou muito fã de platéias"

Pensei atordoado ao imaginar o escândalo que Misao com certeza faria... Mas talvez, quem sabe, possa aproveitar melhor este festival do que imaginei. Aoshi também, quem sabe, apesar de não parecer muito empolgado (ele nunca parece) pode estar tão ansioso quanto eu... Alguém notou que este monte de feno (Shinichi) desde o começo só esta segurando vela? Pelo menos para castiçal ele serve... talvez sirva como mesinha de centro também!

Seis horas, uma hora antes do festival, eu já estou pronto, com um kimono masculino (não, jura?) azul claro com estampar de penas brancas se desdobrando, como se estivessem no ar mesmo, e um obi 1 azul escuro.

(Nota : Obi é aquela faixa que prende o kimono a cintura, o masculino é só uma faixa mesmo, mas no feminino geralmente há um laço atrás, pode ser um laço alto ou um laço caído, depende do gosto)

Kaoru havia ido ao quarto de Misao ajuda-la a escolher um entre os milhares de kimonos e eu resolvi ficar no quarto para me arrumar mais cedo e quem sabe, programar façanhas para a noite... Infelizmente não pensei em nenhuma... Droga de bloqueio!

Kaoru : Kenshin? Posso entrar?

Kaoru bateu levemente na porta... espere! Eu disse levemente? É a primeira pessoa que tenta não derrubar a porta! É um milagre! Da próxima vez a Misao ou Sanosuke forem bater na porta eu vou colocar uma placa na frente "Demolição, desculpe o transtorno"

Kenshin : Claro Kaoru, Sessha já está pronto.

Ouvi a porta correndo, Kaoru fechou logo depois encostando-se com uma aparência exausta.

Kaoru : No final das contas ela ficou com o lilás... o LILÁS! O mais simples! O primeiro que eu mostrei!

Kenshin : Parece que Misao a cansou bastante.

Um longo suspiro.

Kaoru : Não foi só ela, não dormi muito bem esta noite. Estou exausta...

Kenshin : Tem certeza de que quer ir ao festival? Pode ficar e descansar.

Kaoru : E deixar você se divertir sozinho? Não, eu não te faria este favor... Além do mais amanhã é seu último dia como meu escravo. Até agora eu não aproveitei, mas ainda vou arrumar uma maneira...

Kenshin : Motivos nobres os seus.

Kaoru : Isso não é importante, tenho de escolher meu Kimono para o festival. Falando nisso, que Kimono bonito o seu!

Kenshin : Obrigado, quer dizer que admitiu que acha Sessha atraente?

Ela corou e eu continuei a encara-la com um sorriso malicioso. Nem eu sei por que insisto nesta idéia, mas de alguma maneira a confirmação de que ela me acha bonito, me traria uma esperança a mais, e preciso muito desse esperança, o negócio ta feio hoje em dia, nem anjo mais ta podendo com esse salário mínimo, arranca a esperança de qualquer um...

Kaoru : Correção! Eu disse claramente que o Kimono era bonito, quanto a você, terá de viver com esta dúvida por algum tempo...

Kenshin : Achou o kimono bonito?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça enquanto procurava algo na última gaveta do armário.

Kenshin : Então fique com um para você.

Usei mais uma vez minha magia para fazer com que um kimono igual ao meu (mas feminino é claro) surgisse em seu corpo. Notei a surpresa dela, mas estava ocupado admirando a forma como o Kimono moldava tão perfeitamente seu corpo e como seus olhos reluziam perante o tecido. Ela apontou para o colo.

Kaoru : Para mim?

Ainda meio abobalhado, afirmei sentindo a temperatura do meu corpo subir enquanto ela se levantava e caminhava contente até mim, como uma criança que acabará de ganhar um brinquedo novo. Um sorriso ingênuo estampado na face. Os lábios quentes roçaram de leve nos meus deixando uma sensação frustrante de que eu precisava de mais.

Kaoru : Obrigada Ken-kun!

Meus olhos ainda estavam fechados, ao abri-los e encarar a face sorridente, não pude evitar que um sorriso terno surgisse. Abracei-a carinhosamente pela cintura e nuca, mergulhando o rosto nos fios negros e respirando o aroma que a pele alva exalava.

Kenshin : "Esse cheiro."

Um aroma inebriante, feminino, me atraia, era sensual, quase erótico. Toda a pele, os cabelos, até as roupas estavam impregnadas com a fragrância exótica, aquilo me atraia, me fazia sentir impotente, submisso a mercê da mulher que conseguiu me fazer sentir emoções desconhecidas e avassaladoras. Uma mortal digna do endeusamento. Aquele bálsamo provava isso, um perfume sem igual, misturado ao aroma de lavanda do banho recém tomado.

Senti-a relaxar entre meus braços roçando de leve a testa em meu pescoço, as mãos femininas em meu peito segurando de leve o tecido do kimono. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos, apreciando a presença e o calor um do outro. Foi quando Misao entrou no quarto.

Misao : KAORU! HIMURA!

Afastamo-nos como um raio, eu perdi o equilíbrio, dei alguns passos para trás virando estrategicamente para bater a testa na mesinha. Minha cara escorregou para completar o segundo nível de encontrar com o chão sólido, mas eu fui mais esperto, segurei na toalhinha que revestia a mesa. Eu disse mais esperto? Eu quis dizer mais estúpido! Pois aquela toalhinha obviamente não agüentou meu peso e eu não pude evitar aquele doloroso encontro que já se repetiu várias e dolorosas vezes. Enquanto me recuperava de mais um sangramento no nariz descobri que em cima da toalhinha havia um vaso! Bem, pior se fosse um troféu de boliche, mas de qualquer maneira logo me vi sangrando não apenas pelas narinas, mas também pela testa, bati um Record! Vou precisar de uma transfusão!

Kaoru : Kenshin!

Kaoru e Misao se ajoelharam perto de mim.

Misao : Himura você está bem? O que aconteceu?

Kenshin : U-uma doninha...

Misao : O que?

Chacoalhei minha cabeça recompondo um pouco da minha sanidade.

Kenshin : Uma andorinha! Uma andorinha entrou pela janela e assustou Sessha! Não é Kaoru?

Ela me olhou incrédula, e eu forcei-lhe um olhar do tipo "concorde!"

Kaoru : É! Uma andorinha! Enorme! Tão preta que parecia um morcego!

Misao : Uma andorinha preta!?

Tapei a boca de Kaoru antes que ela dissesse que a andorinha chupou o pouco que restou de meu sangue.

Kenshin : Talvez tenha sido um corvo! Sessha não tem certeza...

Neste momento a "porta" criou vida abriu a porta e entrou no quarto... espere um pouco... duas portas? Ah sim... a amarela de Kimono preto e obi branco é o Aoshi... acho que ele ouviu "funeral" ao invés de "festival"...

Aoshi : Matsukawa esta chamando vocês.

Misao virou o rosto na direção da pedra e abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Misao : Aoshi-sama!

Começou a puxar meu braço para que eu levantasse, eu meio atordoado acabei levantando. Misao correu saltitante e seguiu Aoshi até a porta, enquanto eu e Kaoru íamos logo atrás. Claro que ela tinha que dar um gafe antes de sair.

Misao : Falando nisso, seus kimonos são muito bonitos! Vocês parecem casados com eles!

Coramos instantaneamente enquanto passávamos pelos corredores para nos encontrarmos com Shinichi. Aliás, alguém percebeu que Sanosuke praticamente "passou o bastão" para Misao? Por que ela apareceu "naquele" bendito instante? Aliás, ultimamente sempre quando ela surge algo de ruim acontece comigo, um troféu de boliche caiu em minha cabeça lembram-se? Estou desconfiado de que um duende esteja por traz disso... bem, Aoshi com certeza não me parece um duende...

Meia hora depois estávamos caminhando por Kyoto, mais especificamente em meio aquele monte de templos seguindo as orientações de... Misao... Não, nós não bebemos um pingo de Sakê... bem, talvez só um pouquinho... até eu duvido que estejamos sãos depois dessa decisão. Sabia que aquele guaraná estava com um gosto estranho.

Misao : Eu tenho total e absoluta certeza de que estamos no caminho certo.

Kaoru : Este só pode ser o caminho certo, passamos por ele cinco vezes!

Shinichi : tenho a impressão de que estamos andando em círculos...

Já andamos tanto que formamos um hexágono...

Kenshin : Há três caminhos a seguir, no primeiro já passamos cinco vezes.

Kaoru : É o caminho da Misao.

Kenshin : O do meio nos levou à um penhasco...

Kaoru : foi onde Shinichi quase quebrou a perna...

Kenshin : E onde Sessha quase perdeu a perna tentando salva-lo... No final das contas só Sessha chegou ao fundo, e teve que subir de volta...

Misao : Pelo menos não havia uma plantação de cactos no fundo...

Kenshin : Havia...

Misao : Ui!

Aoshi : Resta o caminho da esquerda...

Kenshin, Shinichi e Kaoru : GAH!

Assombração! Eu me esqueci completamente dele! De repente uma coisa preta e loira se levanta atrás de mim, e murmura assustadoramente uma frase insinuante. Quase que eu me preparo para a risada Malévola! Pulei três metros com o susto e corri para debaixo de um saco grande e sujo de estopa que estava jogado em um canto da rua e fiquei escondido em baixo dele rezando o "Pai Nosso".

Misao : Himura, pare de tremer em baixo deste saco de estopa e vá tirar o Shinichi-kun de cima da árvore, enquanto eu recupero Kaoru do enfarte. Cuidado que ele costuma morder quando está assustado.

Misao sabe o que fazer caso aja uma aparição do "Buda-pedra", comecei a me levantar para ir resgatar a criatura grotesca de cima de uma árvore, quando senti algo em meu corpo, mais especificamente perto de minha cueca... Olhei para traz e vi um bichinho branco de olhinhos vermelhos sorrindo maquiavelicamente com as garras fincadas em minha bunda.

Kenshin : Um rato!

Misao : Um rato gay!

Com o susto disparei numa corrida desenfreada numa tentativa inútil de me livrar do animal asqueroso. Corri o mais rápido que conseguia, até parar... ou ser parado... por uma haste de madeira que fez meu nariz sangrar... de novo... pela segunda vez em menos de duas horas... Daqui a pouco já posso receber minha armadura de bronze.

Cai no chão atordoado, ouvi os passos de meus amigos correndo em minha direção e logo todos me rodearam olhando-me abismados.

Misao : Parabéns Himura!

Kaoru : Você encontrou o templo!

Shinichi : E esmagou o rato gay...

Levantei-me num pulo, olhando o pobre bicho espatifado no chão, não tive dúvidas... Dei uma bica nele... Eu sou um ser piedoso com os animais, mas aquele animal era gay! Ele pegou no meu traseiro! Aliás, porque todo mundo tem que pegar no meu traseiro? O que ele tem de tão especial? Apesar do Aoshi ser uma tábua ele também tem bunda não tem? Peguem na dele não na minha! Garanto que ele não reclama!

Kaoru : Kenshin, quando eu disse que duvidava da sua masculinidade eu estava brincando, pare de olhar para a bunda do Aoshi.

Kenshin : ORO?

Graças a Deus o povo já havia entrado no festival e estavam muito a frente de nós porque senão haveria mais pessoas duvidando de minha masculinidade... E daí que eu sou virgem? Eu honro o que tenho no meio das pernas ouviu? E me recuso a saciar a sua curiosidade, mas saiba que dá pro gasto...

Kaoru : Vamos Kenshin! Saia do nirvana! Eles estão muito a nossa frente já...

Kenshin : Sessha está indo!

Milhares de barraquinhas, as pessoas se amontoavam, comiam, bebiam e se divertiam, enquanto eram iluminadas pela luzes espalhadas por todo o templo. Corredores se formavam entre as fileiras de barracas de Yakisoba, Takoyaki 1, algodão doce e comidas em geral se alternando com os jogos de mira e habilidades variadas 2.

(**1 – **Takoyaki é o famoso bolinho de polvo, são bolinhos com pedaços de polvo dentro que são vendidos em porções e comidos com palitinhos de dente. É uma especiaria muito comum em festivais e praças)

(**2 – **Há varios jogos japoneses que não existem no Brasil, um por exemplo consiste em conseguir levantar com um anzol uma bola decorada de borracha cheia d'agua de uma bacia com água, sem deixa-la escorregar, já que o "círculo" em que se deve encaixar o anzol é muito frágil. Neste você ganha a bola de presente. Já outro consiste em conseguir pegar com uma rede de pano um peixinho dourado que levará de prêmio.)

Em menos de meia hora, Shinichi já havia experimentado e perdido uns 15 jogos, e Misao já havia parado inúmeras vezes em alguma barraquinha de comida. Ainda permaneço com a minha teoria de que toda aquela comida era direcionada ao cabelo : a única parte em desenvolvimento no corpo daquela garota.

No momento havíamos parado para observar os visitantes dançando em volta de um pequeno palco, onde uma banda tocava os tambores e instrumentos tradicionais. Em perfeita sincronia, passos, gestos e palmas se mesclavam num ritmo só. Shinichi já estava todo empolgado lá no meio, e Misao continha-se para não sair arrastando Aoshi até lá. Eu notei isso e chamei discretamente.

Kenshin : Misao.

Misao : Hm? O que foi Himura?

Kenshin : Sessha percebe que Aoshi quer muito ir dançar.

Misao olhou para a face de Aoshi por um instante.

Misao : Ele não me parece muito animado...

Kenshin : Acredite, Sessha conhece Aoshi, ele é muito orgulhoso, nunca mostraria isso. Mas quem sabe você consiga muda-lo.

O rosto de Misao avermelhou-se, com certeza ela reagia de maneira interessante quando Aoshi era citado.

Misao : O-o que quer dizer?

Kenshin : Sessha só acha que Aoshi ficaria feliz.

Misao : Você... acha?

Ela olhou novamente para o "Buda-perdra" que por incrível que pareça correspondeu ao olhar, obviamente sem virar o rosto. Misao engoliu seco aproximando-se sorrateiramente até parar frente à frente com ele.

Misao : Er... Aoshi-sama...

Aoshi : O que foi Misao?

Perceberam que a frase dele foi maior que a dela? Impressionante não?

Misao : V-você não quer ir... d-dançar comigo?

Misao cruzou os braços atrás das costas e encarou o chão por alguns segundos temerosa e vermelha como uma beterraba. Aoshi... SEGUROU A MÃO DELA? Como assim? Que súbito! De qualquer maneira... Aoshi segurou a mão dela (ainda não estou acreditando), ela levantou o olhar para ele, confusa.

Aoshi : Vamos.

Um grande sorriso surgiu no rosto de Misao que acompanhou Aoshi até a roda de danças. Eu suspirei contente.

Kaoru : Fez um ótimo trabalho com aqueles dois. Cupido.

Virei-me para ela e sorri.

Kenshin : Sessha não é cupido, Sessha só esta facilitando o trabalho de Aoshi que esta um tanto atrasado.

Kaoru : Traduzindo, você está dando uma de cupido...

Kenshin : É... talvez...

Kaoru : Seu trabalho também esta bastante atrasado não?

Kenshin : Sessha...

O que eu poderia responder? "Eu não quero encontrar um par para você Kaoru, porque eu te amo!"? Eu não conseguiria, me declarar assim tão de repente, preciso no mínimo de alguns anos de terapia! Eu nem comecei a encomendar as macumbas!

Kenshin : Gosta de dançar Kaoru?

Que ela não perceba minha mudança drástica de assunto! Que ela não perceba minha mudança drástica de assunto! Que ela não perceba minha mudança drástica de assunto! Que ela não perceba minha mudança drástica de assunto! Que ela não perceba minha mudança drástica de assunto!

Kaoru : Adoro, mas... Não sou muito fã de platéias...

Acho que já ouvi isso em algum lugar...

Kenshin : Kamiya Kaoru Tímida? Sessha não pensou que ouviria isso um di...!

Fui calado por um soco no meio do rosto, meu nariz só não sangrou porque praticamente não havia mais sangue...

Kaoru : Ora, cale a boca!

Levantei-me com a mão no rosto.

Kenshin : Então o que acha de irmos dar uma volta? Sessha tem a impressão de que aqueles três não sairão de lá tão cedo...

Kaoru dirigiu o olhar a Aoshi e Misao que dançavam juntos, e a Shinichi que havia encontrado um par... Eu capturado um par... pobre moça.

Kaoru : Realmente acho que por umas duas horas, aqueles três não voltam... Vamos!

Começamos a caminhar pelas fileiras de barraquinhas novamente, sem prestar atenção as pessoas ao meu redor, eu fixava a minha mente a mulher ao meu lado, todo o resto parecia pertencer a uma outra dimensão distorcida, eu sentia o nervosismo aflorando em minha alma, eu parecia passar mal ao lado dela, eu parecia estar com febre, suava, tremia, sentia frio e calor, quando estamos sozinhos. Resolvemos nos divertir um pouco e começamos a parar em barraquinhas de jogos, de repente estávamos envolvidos em uma grande e emocionante disputa. No final das contas terminamos empatados, mas com uma enorme montanha de brindes e alguns peixinhos. Tele-transportei tudo para alguma associação de caridade.

Paramos em um lago que havia atrás de uma fileira de barraquinhas, não muito longe do festival, quer dizer, ali ninguém conseguia nos ver, mas dava para ouvir as pessoas. Lá havia uma grande árvore que tinha parte da copa sobre o lago, abaixo dela um banco de mármore, e ao seu lado um pequeno templo com incenso. Sentamos na grama, apesar do banco ainda estar ali, para conversar enquanto descansávamos da caminhada.

Kaoru : Acha que ainda estão lá?

Kenshin : Dançando?

Kaoru : Sim.

Kenshin : Se ninguém nos interrompeu até agora, acho que é o mais provável.

Sorri a ela divertido, ela correspondeu. Abaixou o olhar para o chão com um sorriso triste, eu fiquei confuso.

Kenshin : O...o que foi Kaoru?

Kaoru : É amanhã que você vai voltar para o céu não é?

Espantei-me por ela ter se lembrado disso, eu confesso que estava tentando esquecer, minha face se entristeceu, e eu virei meu rosto brutamente para o chão como se não quisesse encará-la.

Kenshin : Amanhã... Sessha vai falar com Gabriel-sama e...

Kaoru : Você vai voltar?

Kenshin : Sessha não tem certeza... mas...

Toquei-a no rosto macio sentindo a pele quente em minha mão, ainda estava nervoso, mas isso agora não era importante. Olhei-a nos olhos tentando acalma-la com um sorriso.

Kenshin : ...Você sabe, Sessha não quer ir embora, há algo muito forte que prende Sessha aqui.

Kaoru : Algo... muito forte?

Kenshin : Sim...

Com um movimento suave de mão, uma rosa azul surgiu em meio a faíscas de magia. Um rosa AZUL? Eu acho que andei bebendo, não é possível, AZUL? Logo AZUL? Tenho de treinar mais, acho que estou ficando daltônico...

Kenshin : Consegue adivinhar o que é? Kaoru...

Entreguei-a a rosa, nossas mãos se entrelaçaram no cabo. Aproximamo-nos cruzando olhares, até colarmos nossos lábios novamente, em um beijo calmo, apaixonado, o barulho ensurdecedor do festival não passava de leves e despercebidos sussurros em meus ouvidos. Enquanto eu aprofundava o beijo, explorava mais a boca de minha Kaoru. Aquele mesmo aroma de antes começou a subir por minhas narinas, embebedando minha mente, enquanto os lábios dela pressionados contra os meus enlouquecia meu corpo. A língua ávida dela acariciando a minha, me tentando, me abalando, era tudo o que eu precisava para esquecer o resto do mundo ou do céu.

Separamo-nos e então eu pude me dar conta de que a havia deitado na grama, novamente nossa posição não era das mais inocentes...

Kaoru : Kenshin...

Senti as mãos dela deslizando do meu peito até a minha nuca, me enlaçando pelo pescoço. Os olhos azuis me fitando sedutoramente, retribuí o olhar da mesma forma.

Kaoru : Você sabe o que eu sinto... não sabe?

Aquilo me acertou como um raio, parece que eu havia ouvido o Saitou dizer que estava tendo aulas de Yoga! Com o Sanosuke! Quer dizer que ela também me ama? Ou talvez ela esteja dizendo "Você sabe que eu estou com cólica, não sabe? Então saia de cima de mim maldito!" Mas qual das duas opções é a mais provável?

Kenshin : Você quer dizer... O que _nós_ sentimos.

Beijei-a de leve apreciando o momento, provando com cuidado dos lábios doces e quentes. Afastei-me alguns centímetros ainda a olhando nos olhos azuis. A grama a nossa volta, os cabelos dela espalhados pela relva, nossos corpos sedutoramente próximos. Eu não encontraria oportunidade melhor.

Kenshin : Você é quem prende Sessha aqui, Sessha a ama Kaoru...

Talvez tenha ficado com medo de uma possível, mas improvável resposta negativa, por isso beijei-a novamente, calando com meus lábios os lábios dela, doces como o mais puro e intocado mel, foi quando senti o gosto de água salgada. Ela estava chorando, e eu fiquei assustado com aquilo. Fiquei com medo de tê-la machucado, de ter feito algo errado, levantei-me instintivamente, encarando-a apavorado.

Kenshin : K-Kaoru, por que esta chorando? Sessha te machucou? fez algo errado? Por favor, diga!

Ela sorriu a mim como nunca tinha sorrido. Observei extasiado enquanto ela se levantava e tocava de leve meu rosto. Os lábios dela se curvavam lindamente, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto ironicamente a deixava ainda mais bonita, bem mais do que qualquer anjo que eu já vi. Eu senti um calor dentro de mim, um frio na barriga que entalou na minha garganta, uma sensação estranha de calor e tremedeira, meus sentidos estavam confusos, e tudo por causa de um simples sorriso... com certeza estava vermelho, isto pelo menos era evidente...

Kaoru : Seu idiota... eu estou feliz...

Tinha certeza de que o lago estava perigosamente próximo de meus calcanhares, mas é claro que não vou ligar para **isso **pelo menos não **neste** momento. A mão dela escorregou pelo meu peito, o que fez eu recuar mais um ou dois passos. A boca dela se aproximando mais de mim, meus olhos se fecharam instintivamente quando vi os dela fazerem o mesmo. Foi quando senti a respiração dela perto de minha orelha.

Kaoru : Eu também te amo... Himura... Kenshin...

Fiquei extremamente "abalado" ao ouvi-la dizer aquelas palavras, e ainda mais quando percebi como gostava de ouvir meu nome sair dos lábios dela em um sussurro rouco, sedutor, que me fez estremecer, e gemer baixo para mim mesmo. Claro que como nada comigo é da forma convencional, dois segundos depois eu continuava estremecendo, mas por causa da água gelada que atingiu inesperadamente meu corpo depois das minhas pernas ficarem bambas, por motivos de... bem... vocês sabem... Aquilo que as mulheres fazem os homens sentirem. Pelo menos a água estava fria, o que contribuiu muito para me ajudar a "disfarçar" meu súbito retorno à puberdade...

Enquanto eu sentia que os vários peixinhos daquele lago faziam a festa dentro de minha cueca, afinal, todos os bichos de Kyoto são gays. Ou isso ou eu tenho algum problema, por que ultimamente ando atraindo muito o sexo **não** oposto...Bem, enquanto tal ato de boiolice acontecia em meus paises baixos, eu estava sentado, ainda meio chocado com a súbita mudança de "estado", enquanto Kaoru disfarçava muito mal o riso... tudo bem, ela não estava disfarçando, ela estava dando gargalhadas na minha frente.

Kenshin : Achou engraçado não é?

Levantei meu braço fazendo-a levitar alguns centímetros do chão.

Kaoru : K-Kenshin, nem pense nisso!

Kenshin : Tarde demais, Sessha já pensou...

Kaoru : Como meu escravo eu ordeno que me ponha no chão!

Até quando isso vai continuar? Suspirei inconformado colocando-a no chão.

Kenshin : Esta bem...

Levantei-me encharcado com água e terra, mas o que isso importa? Sou um anjo afinal! Com um movimento de mão minhas roupas estavam novamente secas e limpas.

Misao : Kenshin! Kaoru!

Olhamos para trás e lá estavam os três dançarinos. Misao saiu correndo em nossa direção, balançando o braço animadamente, enquanto Aoshi e a mula amarela a seguiam mais atrás; Misao parecia mais feliz do que o normal, eu sinceramente, estaria extremamente entediado se tivesse que ficar muito tempo com Aoshi, mas parece que ele tem um efeito contrário sobre ela.

Misao : Como descobriram este lugar? É lindo!

Shinichi se encantou de imediato e começou a andar "serelepe" por todo o local, enquanto Aoshi sentava em baixo de uma árvore para meditar eu acho... Ou isso ou ele estava tentando se comunicar com as plantas.

Shinichi : Kaoru-chan, venha até aqui! Veja que flor magnífica! Parece uma rosa... mas... Azul?

Certo, eu havia me esquecido completamente da rosa, mas e daí? Eu acabei de me declarar para Kaoru! Não podia estar mais satisfeito com esse dia! Ela pareceu perceber a minha pequena distração e correu até Shinichi para tentar concertar o erro. Bem... Shinichi e Kaoru afastados, Aoshi tentando dobrar a árvore pois estava com falta de garfos. Sobramos eu e Misao, lá... parados... eu sabia que isso não era um bom sinal. Misao começou a se aproximar sorrateiramente e eu comecei a me sentir um tanto incomodado. Chame de sexto sentido, mas eu tinha a impressão de que algo iria acontecer.

Misao : Himura... Sabe... Eu queria... te perguntar uma coisa...

Pronto! Ela vai fazer **aquela** pergunta! Não estou pronto para isso! Não sei explicar de onde vem os bebês! Vou dizer o que? Que são deixados pelo papai Noel? Que um pterodátilo peludo os jogam dentro das caixas de água? Calma Himura, recomponha-se, você se deixou levar pela aparência infantil de Misao, ela tem 18 anos! Com certeza sabe a resposta para isso.

Kenshin : Sobre...?

Ela começou a ficar vermelha, muito vermelha. E eu comecei a duvidar se ela realmente sabia a resposta para tal pergunta.

Misao : Sobre anjos...

Kenshin : Não temos auréolas, nem todos tocam arpas, Não costumamos ficar pelados em cima de chafarizes, não costumamos ficar pelados em cima de igrejas, aliás, não costumamos ficar pelados em nenhum lugar público. A maioria de nós é loiro de olhos azuis, e não faça perguntas sobre Sessha, Sessha é uma exceção. O céu não é um paraíso, temos de trabalhar lá também. Existe vida após a morte, nem todas as anjos são bonitas, e isso vale para os anjos também, não sedemos nossos cabelos para nenhuma indústria de bolos, não gostamos tanto assim de algodão doce e por último, não, de maneira alguma Elvis esta vivo, Sessha pode garantir isso... Sessha respondeu sua pergunta?

Misao ficou boquiaberta, mas havia ficado ainda mais vermelha, olhou para o chão.

Misao : Na verdade não... Eu queria saber se... se...

Ela continuou, a voz dela sumindo aos poucos, ficando cada vez mais baixa.

Misao : Vocês anjos... você sabe... são... armados...

Kenshin : Oro? O que quer dizer?

Misao : Ah... Você sabe... se vocês tem... aquilo...

Juro que só consegui ouvir esta frase por ser um anjo.

Kenshin : Sessha já te disse que não temos auréolas...

Misao : Não! Não é isso... Eu... eu quero saber se... se... se vocês tem "aquilo" no... no meio das pernas...

Kenshin : ORO?

Aoshi : GAH! COF COF COF!

Aoshi estava quase morrendo, como um anjo, ele deve ter ouvido isso. E eu pensando que ele entrava em estado vegetativo quando meditava… E eu pensando que ele não tossia! Mas olha as perguntas das crianças de hoje! Se temos (censurado)? Como posso responder a isso?

Kenshin : Ãhn... Misao... por acaso esta sua dúvida tem alguma coisa a ver com Aoshi?

Misao : O...o...o...o que esta insinuando Himura? É claro que não! Bem... talvez... Mas responda de uma vez!

Eu tenho certeza de que se não responder, Misao vai lançar olhares baixos para mim e Aoshi por toda a eternidade, vai por câmeras em nossas cuecas, e fazer tudo que estiver ao seu alcance para descobrir, então é melhor dizer de uma vez.

Kenshin : Bem Misao... S…sim, nós temos sim… anjos também se Re…reproduzem…

Misao : Ah tah... então... era só curiosidade mesmo...

Kenshin : Ah sim claro...Por que não perguntou isso a Aoshi? Ele responderia melhor que Sessha...

Misao : Nós dois sabemos que ele **não** responderia.

Kenshin : Tem razão...

Kaoru : Kenshin!

Virei-me com um sorriso ao ouvir novamente a voz de Kaoru.

Kaoru : Vamos embora, já esta ficando tarde.

Misao : Kaoru tem razão...

Kenshin : Então vamos...

Cobrimos todo o trajeto de volta no mais completo e total silêncio, Parecia que havíamos sido contaminados por Aoshi e sua mudez. Ao chegarmos no hotel, todos cansados e exaustos, pegamos as chaves e paramos por um instante no corredor para nos despedirmos.

Kaoru : Boa noite para todos.

Shinichi : Boa noite Kaoru-chan.

Ele se aproximou para beija-la no rosto, mas eu fui mais rápido e segurei-o pela testa com dois de meus dedos.

Kenshin :** Boa Noite** Matsukawa-san!

Disse com um sorriso amarelo sem disfarçar a veia saltando de raiva em minha testa.

Misao aparentemente percebeu que eu não estava para brincadeira e jogou a criatura amarela para dentro do quarto.

Misao : Bem, nós vamos indo... Boa noite Kaoru... Himura... Até amanhã!

Misao entrou no quarto seguida por Aoshi. Entramos também e Kaoru parecia não ter notado meu ciúmes explícito. Engraçado... eu achei que ela iria me matar por isso, mas parece que não... eu acho.

Kaoru : Se fizer a mesma coisa com todos os homens que vierem me desejar boa noite, teremos algumas complicações...

Ela disse sorrindo enquanto arrumava a cama. Eu me aproximei abraçando-a por trás, desta vez sem aquele medo de antes, colei todo o meu corpo ao dela

Kenshin : Matsukawa-san é um caso especial... ele já demonstrou uma afeição exagerada por você.

Kaoru : Ele é meu primo... O amor que ele sente por mim é impossível... além do mais, eu já gosto de outra pessoa.

Ela se virou e beijou meus lábios rapidamente.

Kaoru : Você não tem com o que se preocupar. Agora vamos dormir. Troque nossas roupas por favor.

Fiz o que ela me pediu, deitei-me ao seu lado e apaguei as luzes. Fiquei um bom tempo olhando para o teto, pensando em muitas e muitas coisas. Um turbilhão de sentimentos atingiu meu corpo, eu tinha vontade de gargalhar e de chorar ao mesmo tempo.

Continua...

Sessão "Aew" (Todos, leiam até o fim por favor) 

NUNCA demorei tanto para postar um capítulo, fiquei até meio depressiva por causa disso! Eu simplesmente não achava tempo! Me desculpem por favor, eu sei que fui muito chata com vocês falando que ia postar rápido e demorando uma eternidade, mas é porque a minha formatura foi ontem, e eu tive que correr atrás de muitas e muitas coisas, me desculpem por favor, vou tentar ao máximo não fazer isso de novo!

Por favor deixem seus reviews com sugestões, e principalmente com suas partes preferidas, estas são as que mais me ajudam! (risos)

Neste capítulo infelizmente não haverá a respostas dos reviews, me desculpem por isso também, mas é que eu vou responder a todos e postar junto com o capítulo 23, por isso terá uma sessão resposta para o 22 e para o 23. Estou fazendo isso porque não quero atrasar ainda mais este capítulo, me perdoem por favor!

Bem, agora algumas observações minhas sobre este capítulo : Chegamos ao 22 e finalmente Kenshin se declarou para Kaoru... alguns me disseram "Pó, mas só no 22?" Mas sinceramente eu acho que apressei um pouco as coisas, eu gosto muito da fase "antes da declaração" mas nesta fic tive que fazer isso para que outras coisas que eu imaginava acontecessem. Na minha próxima fic talvez eu consiga dar um jeito de atrasar mais.

Como podem ver, apesar de eu ter demorado, este capítulo foi 2 paginas maior! Sei que isso não compensa o meu atraso, mas é uma observação certo?

Obrigada por tudo queridos leitores! Sei que tive muitos reviews de pessoas novas, o que me deixou muito, mas muito feliz! Fico muito triste por estar decepcionando estas pessoas não respondendo agora aos reviews delas (Eu li todos e amei todos também), mas por favor me perdoem, prometo que no próximo capítulo eu posto tudo! Até a próxima!

Mikazuki se despedindo, sentindo que não fez um bom trabalho que não pode descansar nem um pouco agora...


	23. Dããã

Dedico este Capítulo à **Rafinha Himura Li** que retornou triunfalmente a minha lista de reviews! Estava com saudades! Dedico também a **Izumi** que fez aniversário dia 29/01 e à **Evellyn** que fez dia 03/02! OMEDETOU MINNA!

**Disclaimer : **Como o buraco estava demorando demais para sair, eu resolvi contratar 5 toupeiras que no momento estão fazendo o trabalho por mim com a promessa de que não vou mandar meu cachorro comê-las, felizmente elas não sabem que o Asthor (Meu cão... quer dizer... ainda há dúvidas na parte de ele ser um "cão") não morde nem professora, por mais que eu o tenha treinado para isso... com isso chegarei a casa de Watsuki-sensei 2 anos antes do previsto! E este coment ainda continua...

Misao : Não!

Kaoru : Segure essa mala!

Shinichi : A rampa!

Misao : Vamos saltem! Minha vida esta naquela mala!

Ao ouvir aquela "ordem" de Misao, nós, os quatro babacas saltamos em cima da mala com rodinhas que já havia cruzado meio corredor e agora se dirigia para a grande rampa de quase um quilometro, e é claro, o nosso salto só serviu para aumentar a velocidade dela enquanto nos segurávamos numa visão no mínimo ridícula. E onde estava Aoshi nisso tudo? Ele havia sumido! Evaporado! Como sempre faz nos momentos ruins! Eu gostaria que pelo menos uma vez ele avisasse aonde ia! Ou pelo menos me desce um localizador! Onde esta Aoshi?

Kaoru : Gah! Tem um Aoshi no caminho!

Por que cargas d'água eu fui perguntar...? Não deu nem dois segundos e eu já pude observar a figura amarela em minha frente no meio da rampa estender o braço para parar a mala com magia. Não podia ter feito coisa pior! A mala parou, mas nosso corpo continuou em movimento! Ele só quis prolongar a nossa dor! E lá estávamos nós três cruzando o céu da sala do hotel. Alguns hóspedes achavam ser um tipo de atração turística e... espere aí... Nós três? Cadê Misao? Eu sei que ela vale por meio, mas onde ela se meteu? Olhei para trás por um momento e... Ela estava no colo de Aoshi! Ah não! Ele não vai ser o único a salvar o dia aqui!

Kenshin : Kaoru rápido! Segure minha mão!

Estávamos a mais ou menos 7 metros de altura, graças a meu Pai aquele salão era o de festas. Puxei Kaoru para mim pegando-a no colo, quando ia bater na parede, virei 180º me impulsionando com os pés nela. Diminui nossa velocidade com magia e parei exatamente ao lado de Aoshi. Deixando Kaoru no chão.

Kaoru : Afinal de contas, o que há nessa tão preciosa mala que merece pôr nossa dignidade e nossa vida em risco?

Misao : Er... bem... é que... nessa mala... é onde eu guardo o meu... o meu... Ah Kaoru, você sabe e...

Foi então que ouvimos a vidraça se quebrando, ou melhor, foi aí que ouvimos Shinichi atravessando a vidraça. Infelizmente ninguém lembrou de salvar o menino. Ah quem liga pra esse idiota, deve ter ficado só com alguns arranhões...

Gritos e barulhos de colisão encheram a sala.

Ou alguns ossos quebrados...

Mais colisões, árvores caíram e uma parede aparentemente foi quebrada.

Bah, o que são alguns dias na UTI?

Ouvimos o que aparentemente parecia uma manada de búfalos quebrando ossos...

Bem... foi bom conhece-lo...

Misao : Agora eu sei porque vocês não foram escalados para serem anjos da guarda...

Kenshin : Ele esta vivo não está?

Kaoru : vivo talvez, mas saudável eu duvido...

Gah, este dia realmente havia sido cheio! Misao deu um jeito de conseguir a chave de nosso quarto e nos acordou logo ao meio dia mal comemos e ela já nos arrastou para fazermos as malas. Nota, naquele momento eram duas horas da tarde, nós partiríamos as onze da noite! "Eu tenho muitos kimonos!" disse ela. Eu disse que eu e Aoshi poderíamos arrumar tudo com magia mas... "Eu quero sentir toda a emoção da viagem!" Ficar com Aoshi num quarto deve deixar você com carência de emoções... Agora eram dez da noite, e realmente Misao tinha muitos kimonos, só acabamos de arrumar as malas nove e meia. Mas valeu a pena, descobri que Kaoru tinha uma calcinha rosa que... Cala a mente Himura! Voltando ao assunto, há meia hora atrás estávamos todos no corredor já com aquele batalhão de malas esperando para descermos a rampa, mal sabíamos que logo desceríamos a rampa de maneira nem um pouco tediosa, tudo graças a um descuido de Shinichi que conseguiu derrapar num chão seco e bater na preciosa mala de Misao... Aliás, porque estas drogas têm rodinhas? Os humanos são muito folgados sabiam? Isso é o cúmulo!

Aoshi : Himura...

Gah! Papai? É você? Me mande um sinal! Qualquer sinal!... Ah claro, e a pedra falante de novo...

Kenshin : Oro?

Aoshi : Não era hoje que você ia se encontrar com Gabriel-sama?

Ele nunca fala, quando fala é para me lembrar de coisas ruins! Vemos que Aoshi é um ser agradável.

Kenshin : Oro? Como você sabe disso?

Aoshi : Não foi o único a ser visitado por Katiel, mas no meu caso a visita não tinha propósito...

Kenshin : Deixe-me adivinhar, ela apertou seu traseiro também...?

Uma nuvem negra cobriu Aoshi. Não me espantarei se encontrar um Katiel mutilado (a).

Kenshin : Sessha vai levar isso como um sim... Er... Misao...

Misao : Hm?

Respirei fundo por um momento.

Kenshin : Sessha ficará fora por uma hora ou duas, por favor Espere Sessha, Sessha avisará Aoshi por telepatia caso aconteça alguma coisa...

Olhei para Kaoru por um instante, ela me parecia triste.

Kenshin : Kaoru...

As lágrimas começaram a brotar em seus olhos e eu comecei a me sentir culpado, mais ainda quando ela me abraçou e eu senti-as molhando minha blusa. Abracei-a também sussurrando para que só ela ouvisse.

Kenshin : Sessha te ama...

Ela sorriu.

Kaoru : Eu também...

Afastei-me para olha-la nos olhos.

Kenshin : Até mais tarde.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e eu comecei a subir a rampa.

Aoshi : Himura...

Virei-me para Aoshi.

Aoshi : Não o esperaremos muito tempo. Seja breve.

Aoshi disse algo gentil? Esse é o fim do mundo? O que é aquilo? Um meteoro? Acenei a ele e corri o mais rápido que pude para a varanda do hotel, saltando por ela e abrindo minhas asas para levantar vôo até o temido elevador do Além..

Já estava a uma certa altura do céu quando vi um enxame de fadinhas em bicicletas voadoras, seguidas por gnomos, bruxas e outros seres, todos com as suas correspondentes bicicletas. Começaram a se aproximar de mim e eu senti que ia ser arremessado por eles. Uma das fadas começou a me acompanhar enquanto os outros iam atrás.

Bell : Você é Himura Kenshin não é?

Se eu ganhasse uma moeda por cada um que me perguntasse isso... Acho que vou andar com um crachá : "Olá, e sim! Eu sou Himura Kenshin!" com um smile do lado.

Kenshin : Sim, e… o que é tudo isso?

Bell : Não leu a placa?

Foi então que eu vi uma enorme placa fixada em uma nuvem. Li em voz alta.

Kenshin : "Passeata ciclística em prol da permanência de Himura Kenshin na Terra"?

Bell : Você é muito popular no paraíso Himura-san. E... me dá um autógrafo?

Ainda estava meio confuso com tudo aquilo, mas acenei que sim com a cabeça e anotei meu nome no papelzinho.

Bell : Gah! Obrigada, Obrigada, Obrigada!

Senti um beijo em minha bochecha e outro beijo de concreto e aço no meu nariz. Sim, bati meu rosto com força no fundo do elevador do além. Como eu disse, essas coisas ainda vão dominar a Terra...

É estranho mas o elevador estava estranhamente vazio, a não ser por um jovem gnomo que partilhava o espaço comigo. Tossi algumas vezes arrumando minhas asas enquanto o pequeno me olhava fixamente com uma cara curiosa. Eu observei-o de esgoela enquanto ele continuava com aqueles olhos verdes fixados em mim. Eu comecei a suar frio, imagens da minha infância passaram diante de meus olhos. Eu esperava que a qualquer momento seus olhos ficassem vermelhos e ele mordesse meu pescoço babando veneno e dizendo "sangue, sangue". Aquela idéia por incrível que pareça não me parecia tão surreal. O menino continuou me observando estático, parecia uma estátua. Ou ele tinha problema, ou era gay. Foi então que meu medo falou mais alto e eu gritei.

Kenshin : O QUE VOCÊ QUER DE SESSHA?

Estava ofegante com os olhos esbugalhados encarando-o incessantemente, o garoto perguntou timidamente...

Tomas : O Senhor é Himura Kenshin?

Caí no chão paralisado de tão surpreso e revoltado. Por um momento uma resposta mais mal educada me pareceu extremamente tentadora, eu olharia psicóticamente para o garoto e diria numa voz assustadora : "Não eu sou a fada dos dentes, ME DÊ SEUS CANINOS!"

Kenshin : Sim...

A garoto esmagou meu pescoço sorridente, estava esperando que fincasse seus dentes em minha carne.

Tomas : Himura-san! Sou seu maior fã! Você pode assinar minha camiseta?

Na minha mente só havia um pensamento : "Dãããã..."

Kenshin : Está bem garoto...

Peguei uma das penas de minhas asas e escrevi na camiseta do menino. A porta do elevador se abriu, eu estava para sair quando senti o olhar dele sobre mim novamente.

Kenshin : Er... Por que não fica com isso?

Estendi-lhe a pena que ele agarrou eufórico.

Tomas : Êba! Obrigada Himura-san!

Me senti feliz por um momento pela felicidade do garoto, mas no outro estava correndo para não ser prensado pela porta do elevador novamente. Mas ainda tive tempo de ouvi-lo dizer.

Tomas : E boa sorte com Kamiya-san!

O "Dãããã" voltou a minha mente. Avermelhei por um segundo lembrando que teria de voltar o mais rápido possível para a Terra. "O elevador do Além sempre o leva para onde você precisa ir" Lembrei-me das palavras sábias de meu pai, e fiquei imaginando se eu deveria estar de frente para uma multidão de seres celestiais com plaquinhas com meu rosto estampado, bexigas escrito "Oro", línguas de sogra, cornetas, bonequinhos articulados, bandeiras personalizadas, e faixas de boa sorte. Por um momento percebi que a minha definição de omelete seria comprovada se tirassem uma foto do alto.

Pude identificar entre a multidão São Pedro que fazia um show no palco improvisado, Santo António atualizando suas fichas, Katiel comandando o seu clubinho do Arco-Íris, até Sano estava no meio de tudo aquilo com Megumi. Havia um caminho pela multidão até o palácio de Gabriel-san, seguranças impediam as pessoas de ultrapassarem as faixas vermelhas. Estavam todos conversando, a música alta de São Pedro estava tocando, provavelmente não haviam notado a minha presença, mais uma vez o "Dãããã" dessa vez com eco, soou em minha mente enquanto eu processava minha próxima ação. Eu dei um passo para frente e tudo ficou no mais completo silêncio.

Kenshin : Oro?

Ouvi vários "É ele", "como é fofo!", "Será que não quer sair comigo?" vindos do meio da multidão. Então um grande grito ecoou pelo céu.

Sanosuke : VAI NESSA KENSHIN!

Foi aí que a multidão estourou, meus ouvidos estavam latejando enquanto eu tentava andar o mais rápido possível, distribuindo sorrisos, acenos e autógrafos tudo por pura e espontânea pressão! Subi as escadas do palácio de Gabriel-sama e acenei uma última vez antes de entrar no grande salão. O palácio era num estilo meio árabe, inteiro branco, parecia uma réplica do Taj Mahal, Logo que atravessei as grandes portas brancas, me vi em um salão todo branco, dois grandes sofás também brancos se estendiam encostados na parede desde a porta até uns dois metros antes de um balcão também branco, o lugar era silencioso, o barulho de fora não adentrava no recinto, as paredes eram tão brancas que se confundiam com o chão, eu disse tanto a palavra "branca" nesse parágrafo que deu para perceber minha confusão né?

No balcão ao fundo um anjo digitava freneticamente em seu lap top. Era calvo, os cabelos loiros enrolados se intensificavam nos lados da cabeça, deixando ao alto uma testa brilhante e nua. Tinha um nariz de proporções enormes, por um momento achei que poderia subir em cima dele, tinha olhos azuis pequenos e apertados que contrastavam com o nariz que sustentava um pequeno óculos redondo. Era baixo e "quadrado", pernas curtas e braços delicados, me lembrava um cientista louco, outro engomadinho loirinho de olhos claros, esse tipo de gente me persegue. Ele deixou o lap top de lado quando me notou no meio da sala, eu imagino como ele demorou tanto para notar meu cabelo vermelho naquele lugar branco, quer dizer, seria impossível uma camuflagem.

Manuel : Olá, eu sou Manuel, em que posso ajuda-lo?

Ele disse entrelaçando os dedos curtos sobre a mesa, e sorrindo alegremente. Nome criativo meu caro...

Kenshin : Ãhn... olá, Sessha é Himura Kenshin, Sessha foi chamado por Gabriel-sama e...

Manuel : Ah! É o ruivinho! Sente-se por um momento, Gabriel-sama logo o chamará. Ah! E você vai escorregar.

Kenshin : Mas do que está...

Mal dei um passo para me virar e dei de cara com o chão, levantei assustado olhando para ele aterrorizado.

Manuel : eu sou um vidente de nascença...

Cada um que eu encontro... Aliás, mudando de assunto, se todo mundo aqui me conhece por ruivinho, porque perguntam tanto se sou "Himura Kenshin"? A fala sério! Já me chamaram até de "camarão" nesta joça! Eu exijo respeito!

Uma mulher loira de cabelos curtos e óculos delineados abriu a única porta daquele local.

Satoko : Manuel-san, Gabriel-sama vai atender Himura-san agora...

Manuel : Oh, obrigada Satoko-san, e antes que eu me esqueça, seu sutiã vai arrebentar em 5... 4... 3...

Mal ele terminou a contagem, a mulher já havia sumido de nossa vista e eu já havia entrado na sala de Gabriel-sama. E qual foi minha surpresa em me deparar com um mar de papéis amassados. E quando digo mar, e quero dizer que tive de literalmente nadar até a mesa de Gabriel-sama, que estava virado de costas para mim murmurando.

Gabriel : Não.. isso esta horrível...

Kenshin : Er... Gabriel-sama?

Ele se virou um pouco para mim e abriu um largo sorriso.

Gabriel : Ruivinho! Como vai? Oh, me desculpe pela bagunça.

Mais uma vez o "Dãããã".

Ele estalou os dedos e todos os papeis desapareceram. Foi só aí que eu percebi que estava 2 metros acima da cadeira e que Gabriel-sama estava flutuando no ar. Eu caí como uma pedra no estofado branco. Gabriel-sama sentou-se a minha frente em sua luxuosa cadeira, acima de sua mesa havia um computador, uma xícara de chá, canetas e um bloco de papéis. Ele me observou interessado, tive a impressão de que estava me estudando.

"Gabriel-sama é o mosqueteiro do céu" Acho que já ouvi minha mãe me dizendo isso algum dia... agora pude comprovar que ela realmente era muito sábia. Gabriel-sama tinha a aparência mortal de uns 32 anos mais ou menos era moreno, cabelos curtos e rebeldes, olhos verdes muito emotivos, Um bigode bem trabalhado e um cavanhaque estilo europeu lhe davam um ar nobre de guerreiro antigo. Quase esperei que ele sacasse a espada e desenhasse um "G" em minha roupa. Mas o que mais me espantou foi que um dos anjos mais importantes do céu não era loiro! Já simpatizei com ele...

Gabriel-sama faz parte do grupo dos três anjos alfa, que é constituído por ele, Celeste-sama e Adrianne-sama, cada um cuida de uma área específica de maior importância. No caso de Gabriel-sama, ele comanda todo os assuntos relacionados com o convívio e prestação de serviços entre anjos e humanos, ele é o superior dos Desencalhadores, Dos anjos da Guarda "Particulares", Dos mensageiros, e dos milagrosos e por último dos cupidos. Ou seja ele manda no Saitou! Ele é poderoso!

Gabriel : Eu estava entretido tentando fazer algum poema decente. O que acha deste :

Ele limpou a garganta e começou a recitar.

Gabriel : _O vapor e a fumaça transbordavam de minha casa / tudo estava um alvoroço / E eu na varanda pensando / em como não queimar o almoço._

"Dãããããã"

Isso era um poema? Me diz que isso não era um poema! Tentei sorrir amarelo.

Kenshin : Er... Está... interessante...

Gabriel : Está horrível não esta? Por favor seja sincero.

Kenshin : Bem...

Ele agarrou meu colarinho e eu senti o sangue sair do cérebro..

Gabriel : Seja sincero!

Kenshin : Não está muito bom Gabriel-sama.

Ele soltou meu colarinho parecendo um tanto triste. colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça balançando-a freneticamente.

Gabriel : Nunca serei um bom poeta! Tudo bem, escute este : _Do meu corpo a tentação / Da minha alma um chafariz / Meu amor por você é tão grande / que vaza pelo nariz!_

Como ele consegue estragar tudo no final?

Kenshin : Talvez devesse se concentrar mais nos finais...

Ele suspirou e deitou o corpo sobre a mesa.

Gabriel : Obrigado pela dica Himura-san.

Levantou-se novamente sorrindo.

Gabriel : Você por acaso sabe por que está aqui?

Era o momento que eu mais temia! Tinha pensado a noite inteira e uma boa resposta e a havia formulado em um momento de sanidade. Enchi o peito disposto a falar tudo de uma só vez.

Kenshin : Eu sei que Sessha não fez um bom trabalho como Desencalhador, mas Sessha não pode evitar, Sessha sabe que não devia ter se apaixonado por sua missão, Sessha sabe que será punido por isso, mas Sessha não quer se separar de Kaoru, Sessha quer ficar com ela, Sessha irá contra todo o céu e inferno se for preciso. Gabriel-sama, nem quero ver a cara de Saitou quando souber, mas Sessha está preparado até para reivindicar sua condição de anjo e...

Gabriel : Calma, calma Himura-san.

Ele me disse soltando um pequeno sorriso olhando para minha cara que obviamente estava vermelha. Eu imaginei que talvez isso fosse a calmaria antes da tempestade.

Gabriel : Mas me diga, quem foi que te disse que é errado ter se apaixonado por sua missão?

Eu olhei para ele com um ponto de interrogação marcado em minha testa. Dizia claramente "Não é?"

Gabriel : Himura-san, Isso não é errado, pelo contrário, o céu apóia o amor na maneira e na condição que ele vier. Eu só não posso garantir que poderá ficar junto dela para sempre. Mas até ser chamado por nosso Pai para julgamento, você tem permissão para ficar na Terra, não como desencalhador, mas como anjo, mais especificamente um "Anjo da Guarda da Inteligência Celeste", uma espécie de policial...

Kenshin : Isso é sério? Não é uma pegadinha?

Gabriel : Claro que não.

Kenshin : Quer dizer que Sessha não é mais escravo do Saitou... digo... Desencalhador?

Gabriel : Não, é por isso que chamei você aqui, o conselho celestial decidiu que como você ajudou-nos a capturar Yukishiro Enishi, você merecia uma recompensa. Saitou não é mais seu superior, nem eu, agora você serve à "Defesa Celestial".

E eu achando que o conselho celestial só servia para arrancar meu dinheiro.

Kenshin : Então decidiram que agora sou um "Anjo da Guarda"? Da Inteligência Celeste? Isso quer dizer que eu tenho...

Gabriel : O Dobro de poder, e passe livre para muitas outras coisas...

Estava me controlando para não beijar Gabriel-sama naquele momento. Tem idéia de quantos séculos eu ia precisar trabalhar para me transformar em um "Anjo da Guarda"? E ainda não sou "particular"! Sou da Defesa Celestial! alguém me belisque por favor!

Kenshin : Então era só isso?

Como posso dizer "só" numa hora dessas?0

Ele suspirou, sua face mudou para uma mais severa.

Gabriel : Não Himura-san...

Encarei-o pensativo, aquela expressão não me era muito encorajadora.

Gabriel : Gostaria que fosse só isso, mas preciso alerta-lo sobre algo... Yukishiro Enishi, ou melhor, Prometeus, o bandido que você capturou, tem muitos amigos, e muitos deles não gostaram de vê-lo preso. Este foi um dos motivos pelo qual o promovemos. Para conseguir se proteger destes seres, você iria precisar ficar mais forte.

Gabriel-sama levantou-se enquanto eu estava submerso em meus pensamentos. Ele se dirigiu a uma luz que brilhava na parede, provavelmente um armário celeste. Um tipo de cômodo sem fim que guarda todo o tipo de coisa. Quando você quiser algo específico, ele lê seus pensamentos e entrega na sua mão. Claro que só os anjos ricos possuem esse meu sonho de consumo...

Gabriel : Himura-san, por favor, me entregue seu arco e suas flechas de prata.

Acordei de meus devaneios e fiz meu arco e flecha surgir em minhas mãos. Entreguei-os a Gabriel-sama que os guardou e puxou de dentro do armário celeste um... Eu quase tive um enfarte quando vi o objeto que ele tirou de dentro... um arco de ouro! Um arco de ouro! É meu sonho de infância! Eu desejava ter um arco de ouro dês do momento em que ganhei meu arco de madeira! Estou com uma subida vontade de chorar, ele me entregou o arco e eu olhei para ele boquiaberto. Como brilhava! Estou me sentindo uma criança ganhando um presente novo! Quero dar pulinhos de alegria! Que coisa mais gay...

Gabriel : Este é seu novo arco, com ele você usará flechas de luz que são capazes de purificar até a maior das energias malignas.

Eu quase não ouvi o que ele disse de tanta alegria, estava com vontade de esfregar tudo isso na cara do Saitou, afinal agora, eu sou superior a ele! Pelo menos na Hierarquia dos anjos... Estou pensando se devo manda-lo lavar minhas roupas ou engraxar meu sapatos primeiro...

Kenshin : G-Gabriel-sama, isto é...

Gabriel : Por favor, me chame só de Gabriel... E...

Ele puxou de dentro da luz uma espada, eu estranhei aquilo, já possuía uma espada de luz que Hiko havia me dado. Foi quando ele tirou a lâmina da bainha e eu fiquei com medo de acordar em minha cama.

Gabriel : Sua velha espada de luz será substituída por esta... Uma espada da Luz celestial...

Já perceberam que as palavras "celestial" e "Celeste" surgiram muitas vezes nos últimos acontecimentos?

Fiquei imaginando como iria controlar todos estes objetos, para conseguir isso precisaria ter um poder maior senão eles não funcionariam. "O dobro de poderes" ele disse, mas como vou conseguir o dobro de poderes em tão pouco tempo? Eu não quero participar de nenhum treinamento militar! Já sofro até para cortar minhas unhas!

Gabriel : E por último Himura-san, tenho aqui dois presentes que vieram diretamente de nosso Pai. O primeiro...

Ele puxou um tubo brilhante que me cegou por alguns momentos.

Gabriel : É mais poder... Com isso, você se transformará definitivamente em um "Anjo da guarda" e poderá criar suas flechas de luz e manejar os objetos que te dei. Himura-san, "Anjos da Guarda" são como guerreiros do Céu que vivem na Terra. Se você aceitar este poder, com certeza terá de lidar com as responsabilidades... O que me diz?

Pensei por um instante. Se aceitasse o poder, muitos seres do mundo das Trevas viriam atrás de mim, mas se eu não aceitasse, mesmo assim, os amiguinhos de repolho iriam me procurar, e talvez eu não tenha poder o suficiente para me proteger, ou para proteger Kaoru de um batalhão de cenouras e nabos. E além do mais... A idéia de Saitou engraxando meus sapatos me agrada muito...

Kenshin : Sessha aceita Gabriel... os poderes... e a responsabilidade.

Ele sorriu a mim, antes de abrir o vidro. Eu me assustei quando a luz voou até mim, entrando dentro de meu corpo. Senti um calor enorme, os poderes aumentando, minhas asas começaram a brilhar e minhas roupas mudaram para algo como trajes totalmente brancos de panos lisos. Não havia mangas, entre a calça e a blusa uma tira de pano branco amarrava-se em minha cintura. Foi a primeira vez em minha vida que havia me sentido tão... capaz... não podia acreditar que aquilo era somente o dobro. Estava brilhando tanto que me sentia uma árvore de Natal.

Gabriel : Não se preocupe, esse brilho durará apenas alguns segundos e não é nuclear nem radioativo...eu acho... O último presente de nosso Pai é o mais importante. Junto com seus poderes, você ganhou três milagres, toda a noite de natal os "Anjos da Guarda" ganham três milagres. Hoje não é noite de Natal, mas mesmo assim, parece que estes estavam reservados para você, use-os com sabedoria Himura.

Eu sorri a ele, estava me sentindo bem como nunca havia me sentido. Foi a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido. E eu com medo de ser levado para longe de Kaoru. Bem, agora pelo menos até ser julgado pelo conselho eu tenho a chance de ficar perto dela. Já nos declaramos mesmo. Ah! Como estou me sentindo bem hoje, acho que vou explodir! Que dramático né? O melhor dia da minha vida e eu falando em explosão...

Gabriel : Himura-san, e o que acha deste : _Tudo havia se apagado / a escuridão preenchia minha mente / foi quando descobri / que esqueci de pagar a conta de luz..._

Kenshin : Os finais Gabriel... Os finais...

Gabriel : Você tem razão... terei de me concentrar...

Kenshin : Obrigado por tudo Gabriel, agora tenho de voltar, Kaoru esta me esperando...

Estava abrindo a porta para sair quando ele me chamou de volta.

Gabriel : Himura-san, me diga... como é estar apaixonado?

Eu sorri para ele.

Kenshin : _É como descobrir que o verdadeiro paraíso se encontra refletido em olhares e não acima das nuvens._

Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

Gabriel : Acho que vou anotar isso... Obrigado... Kenshin... Ainda iremos nos falar novamente amigo...

Não consegui me mover de emoção por ouvir o anjo mais importante do céu, me chamando pelo primeiro nome, e de amigo ainda! Acho que passei três segundos estático olhando para o nada. "Dããããããã"

E então acordei...

Kenshin : Não há de que. Até um dia!

Fechei a porta da sala de Gabriel, olhei para frente e saltei levantando o braço.

Kenshin : YES!

Manuel : Recebeu boas notícias novo "Anjo da Guarda"?

Claro, havia me esquecido do anjo vidente com nome português.

Kenshin : Obrigada Manuel-san, se não se importa Sessha precisa pegar o elevador para voltar para a Terra.

Estava quase me retirando do local quando ouvi a melhor frase do dia.

Manuel : Por quê? "Anjos da Guarda" são capazes de criar fendas interdimencionais.

Virei-me a ele um tanto estático, meu corpo parecia feito de engrenagens.

Kenshin : Esta falando sério?

Manuel : Claro, experimente...

Olhei para minha mão e me concentrei pensando no lugar para onde queria ir. Movi-a para baixo e uma fenda se abriu no ar para o mundo dos humanos.

Kenshin : Isto é... Fantástico…

Manuel : Terá muita diversão nos próximos dias Himura-san...

Olhei para ele e sorri.

Kenshin : Acho melhor não perguntar...

Pulei para dentro da fenda impaciente para me encontrar de novo com Kaoru e contar a ela que poderei ficar! Pelo menos até me chamarem para o julgamento... Olhei para frente e vi... O chão... Estrelas... e meu nariz sangrando... bem, este último já não é novidade...

Kenshin : Oro!

Sentei-me no chão esfregando o nariz que estava se curando mais rapidamente. Olhei em volta, estava no asfalto de Kyoto, Ao meu lado Jamilla em todo o seu esplendor magnifíco estava estacionada. Na minha frente Misao e Aoshi me observavam abismados.

Misao : Himura! Você voltou!

Misao me abraçou pelo pescoço praticamente tirando a minha pulsação enquanto Aoshi me observava meio... impressionado? Ele estava impressionado! E com expressão ainda! Ele estava boquiaberto! A boca dele abre! Uau!

Aoshi : Himura você...

Kenshin : Explico tudo depois Aoshi. Onde esta Kaoru?

Misao : Ela esta na enfermaria com Shinichi...

Alguém lembrou deste babaca?

Kenshin : Ótimo, Sessha volta logo!

Sai correndo como um endiabrado, tropecei em 5 hóspedes, rolei escada à cima (não me perguntem como), sangrei o nariz na parede e como se não bastasse derrubei uma mesa de pôquer. Tudo isso para chegar em uma porta branca no final do corredor. Abri-a e encontrei a capivara oxigenada sentada em cima da maca, sendo tratado por uma enfermeira. Infelizmente não achei Kaoru em lugar nenhum.

Kenshin : Matsukawa-san, onde está Kaoru?

Shinichi : Ah! Himura-san! Kaoru-chan acabou de sair. Disse que ia para o jardim. Parecia um tanto... ansiosa.

Kenshin : Obrigada Matsukawa-san!

Sai correndo deixando o pobre garoto estatelado para traz. De acordo com minhas contas estava no segundo andar, o jardim ficava atrás do hotel, no para a varanda no fim do corredor, apoiei-me nas grades de segurança e debrucei meu corpo olhando para baixo.

Sessão "Aew" 

Ui! Que suspense que eu deixei não? É... Mikazuki sabe deixar seus leitores curiosos (Risada Malévola) Bem, vamos ao que interessa...

FELIZ NATAL! 

**FELIZ ANO NOVO!**

Que todos vocês tenham muita felicidade nestas datas! Prometo ano que vem continuar fazendo um bom trabalho! Sim já estamos no ano que vem, estou cumprimentando atrasada. (risos)

Antes de começar os avisos quero dar um importante... Acho que a maioria já entendeu mas gostaria de avisar que eu gosto de ter uma relação bem intima entre meus leitores, gosto de tê-los como amigos (e realmente fiz muitos) por isso se vocês tiverem qualquer duvida ou curiosidade sobre mim, podem perguntar! Eu adoro responder!

Ah! E o poema do "nariz" de Gabriel-sama é de autoria de minha amiga Izumi! Todos os direitos reservados...

**Obs... 1 (Estréia de um novo quadro na Sessão "Aew")**

E agora, abrindo com exclusividade o novíssimo e espetacular quadro que há de fazer muito sucesso! É o poderoso e glorioso : **Tia Mika Explica!**

A primeira pergunta deste capítulo vem de minha amiga e leitora Kattie, e ela diz o seguinte :

"Tia Mika, afinal, os anjos são pessoas boas que morreram, ou são seres celestes?"

É uma ótima pergunta Kattie, eu planejava responde-la na fic, mas vou tentar esclarecer um pouco sua dúvida. Existem dois tipos de anjo, eu vou explicar somente um deles para você pois o outro é uma curiosidade que eu prefiro esclarecer na história. O primeiro tipo de anjo é formado por todos os humanos que não vão para o inferno. Quando eles chegam no Céu suas memórias são apagadas, a cor de seus cabelos e olhos mudam, e são logo designados pelo Conselho Celeste a alguma profissão angelical. Bem, é isso Kattie, o segundo tipo de anjo você terá de ler para saber, Obrigado pela pergunta!

Continuando a Sessão... A segunda pergunta do capítulo vem de um outro leitor mais próximo de mim chamado Jean, Jean pergunta o seguinte :

"Tia Mika, porque não aparecem Arcanjos e Serafins na sua Fic?"

Agora Tia Mika Explica :

Bem Jean, você sabe que eu sei muito sobre Serafins e tipos de anjos em geral e que também sei que Gabriel-sama não é um anjo (ele é um arcanjo se não me engano), e muito menos que ele cuida de algum setor do Céu. Mas quando comecei a escrever a fic, minha intenção não era me prender a informações e sim torna-la divertida, por isso eu fiz o seu a imagem e semelhança de minha imaginação, fico feliz em ver que muitos aprovaram. Sem contar que minha fic não é um documentário sobre a Bíblia e sim um UA de Rurouni Kenshin, em que o foco principal é o relacionamento do casal principal. Obrigada pela pergunta!

Prosseguindo, a última pergunta do capítulo vem de um Anônimo (que xique né?) e ele quer saber :

"Tia Mika, por favor, explica sua teoria sobre a mudança de personalidade dos personagens, eu ainda não consegui entender."

Acho que muitos tem essa mesma dúvida. É o seguinte, o que eu fiz na verdade não foi mudar a personalidade, mas sim exagera-las. A Misao é animada, então eu a fiz meio louca, o Aoshi é sério, eu o transformei numa pedra, e por aí vai... Na verdade é uma característica comum em fics de comédia. Quanto ao Kenshin, que muitos estão definindo como depravado demais... bem... não vou contestar, realmente ele esta depravado, mas notem : Vocês estão lendo os pensamentos dele! Nas falas e atitudes o Kenshin não esta tão diferente. Eu pensei em mostrar um outro lado do andarilho, o lado que ele esconde em seus pensamentos, e que prova de uma vez por todas que Himura Kenshin é Homem!

Kenshin : Apoiado!

Ahã, prosseguindo... quanto ao jeito que ele age com Kaoru... bem... ele nunca "namorou" com ela nem no anime nem no manga (não tem graça! Do nada eles estão casados! Pó, nem um beijinho?) por isso fica difícil saber se estou fantasiando muito, mas eu defendo a tese de que o Kenshin tem hormônios e que ele seria verdadeiro com Kaoru!

Kenshin : Mais apoiado ainda!

Recebi poucas reclamações sobre isso, mas decidi por a pergunta do Anônimo pois senti vontade de me "explicar" pois eu mesma achei que muitos estavam achando isso (Risos).

E por aqui fica a Sessão Tia Mika Explica!

Quer ver sua pergunta aqui também? É fácil! Quando for comentar na fic organize seu comentário desta maneira :

(Comentários e afins)

**TME** (importante!)

Tia Mika... (sua pergunta)

E Tia Mika a responderá com toda a clareza aqui na sessão! Obrigado pessoal! Beijão! E até o próximo **Tia Mika Explica!**

Obs... 2 (Comentários sobre o capítulo) 

Como podem ver Gabriel-sama só tinha boas notícias para o nosso anjinho ruivo, boas entre aspas, porque agora tem um monte de gente para atrapalhar a convivência pacífica nem tão pacifica das personagens. Novos personagens e nova intrigas vão surgir daqui para a frente!

**Obs... 3 (Hokkaido... êta friozinho...)**

"Então a próxima parada é Hokkaido Mika?" Sim caros leitores. O único lugar do Japão que pode disputar em "frio" com a personalidade de Aoshi. Mas não pensem que lá vai ter só bonecos de neve. Coisas interessantíssimas vão acontecer em Hokkaido. Inclusive com nosso castiçal Shinichi, mas isso já é algo que não posso revelar ainda...

**Obs... 4 (Agradecimentos)**

Primeiro gostaria de agradecer a todos por terem paciência comigo, sei que sou chata e piso bastante na bola mas faço de coração! Obrigada também aqueles que me deram parabéns pela formatura! Fiquei muito feliz em ver que vocês se importam tanto! Agora um agradecimento especial a quatro pessoas especiais... (não que as outras não sejam claro...)

Ao **Edu **Que me deu ótimas informações sobre Tóquio, as quais eu com certeza vou usar! Valeu Edu! Abri meu e-mail ontem e vi os capítulos que você me mandou! Já li todos! E amei como sempre! Vou escrever o mais rápido possível um e-mail para você! Me desculpe por demorar!

A **Half Kitsune **Com quem eu conversei esses dias e me deu ótimas idéias para a fic, sem contar que mesmo inconscientemente me empolgou bastante e reforçou minha idéia de escrever o hentai! Valeu Kitsune! Ainda quero ler suas fics!

A **Kenjutsu Komachi **Que mesmo sendo uma vaca que não posta a fic é minha vaca favorita! Te amo Kaoru! Por tudo o que você já fez por mim! Eu nunca serei capaz de te retribuir corretamente, mas espero que sejamos amigas para sempre! Valeu por me apoiar tanto!

E por último, mas não menos importante ao **Kenshin Himura. **Meu amigão que esta sofrendo com uma conspiração contra ele. Liga não Ken-kun! Nós te amamos! Manda essas vacas pro inferno! Obrigada por tudo de bom que você já me fez passar! Por todo o carinho e risadas! Você e a Kaoru são muito importantes para mim!

E... eu respondi os coments! Passei dias inteiros para terminar mas terminei! Foram mais de 55 reviews respondidos! Comecemos com o cap. 21 :

NOTA : EU JÁ CONCERTEI MEU E-MAIL! PODEM VOLTAR A COMENTAR NORMALMENTE OK? ESPERO O SEU COMENTÁRIO! ISSO MESMO, É COM VOCÊ QUE ESTOU FALANDO AMIGO! SIM, EU SEI QUEM VOCÊ É, SEI ONDE VOCÊ MORA E SEI O QUE VOCÊ FEZ NO VERÃO PASSADO! ENTÃO ME DEIXE FELIZ E DIGA O QUE VOCÊ ACHOU DA FIC! BEIJOS!

**Total de coments no capítulo : 23 **(amo esse número!)

**Kagome : **Foi mal pelo atraso! Realmente eu to achando que foi tudo culpa da vaca da minha professora! O nome dela é Tereza (o), pode matar ela (o) se quiser, só não garanto que vai conseguir faze-lo antes de mim! (Risada malévola) A maldita (o) também, não tem misericórdia... Que bom que você se divertiu com este capítulo! Realmente eu fiz o Sano bem insuportável! Estava pensando em, quando Rurouni Kenshin for meu, transformá-lo em galo de estimação do Saitou! E fazer o Saitou dormir com ele todos os dias. Seria tão fofo! Uma emoção! Vou postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível, nem eu mais aturo as burrices do Sano e olha que fui eu quem inventou as burrices... Acho que deveria me concentrar mais no interior filosófico do personagem, quem sabe em outra fic eu faço algo mais... poético...! Valeu pelo apoio Kagome! Sei que posso contar sempre com você! Obrigada pelo carinho!

**CleoKat : **Nossa! Que bom ver você por aqui de novo! Sabe que é sempre bem vinda por aqui! (Mika dando pulinhos também) Desculpe a demora... mas foi tudo culpa da Tereza, ela foi muito injusta com seus pobres alunos... (como se os alunos fossem uns santos...)

Até hoje eu me pergunto porque fiz o Sano tão burro nesta fic, estou entre "porque ficaria engraçado" e "porque eu sou babaca mesmo", mas tenho de admitir que ele dá um ar descontraído a fic, estou pensando em faze-lo voltar novamente, mas ele esquece as falas com facilidade... De qualquer maneira um dia ele com certeza volta! Alguns não devem ficar muuuuuuito contentes com isso, porque como você mesma disse o timming dele é incrível! Ele estraga os melhores momentos! E como as coisas daqui por diante vão esquentar, tanto entre Kenshin e Kaoru quanto entre Aoshi e Misao, acho que estaria colocando eu própria e o Sano em risco de vida! (risos)

Obrigada por todos os elogios! Espero conseguir prender a sua atenção à fic até o final! E também espero que você tenha razão quando diz não ser a única! Quero levantar o astral de todo mundo! Adoro fazer as pessoas rirem! (risos) Acho que finalmente achei o tema que mais gosto!

Obrigada por tudo CleoKat! Até o próximo capítulo!

**Raíssa : **Aew Rah! Tudo bem que tenho esquecido no capítulo anterior, fico feliz por você estar aqui agora! Sei como é quando as pessoas ficam conversando com você enquanto você tenta ler fics, meus amigos no MSN já estão habituados, quando eu escrevo : "Fic" eles sabem que ou eu estou lendo ou escrevendo e que provavelmente entrei em nirvana por causa disso e não vou responde-los tão cedo! (risos)

Nossa, pelo jeito que você fala parece que "ele" é seu irmão! (risos) Meu irmão faz a mesma coisa quando me vê rindo das minhas ou simplesmente escrevendo, fica tentando ler o que esta escrito na tela, e quando consegue me zoa por pelo menos 2 semanas! Graças a Kami meu quarto tem chave! E não se mate por favor! Essa sessão ficaria mais chata sem você! Não faça isso! Mate "ele"! É mais benéfico a sua saúde! (risos)

Obrigada pelo review Raíssa! Espero você no próximo capítulo! Valeu mesmo!

**Nana Pizani : **Fico feliz que se divirta com minhas piadas Nana-chan! Se algum dia você achar que eu estou "decaindo" pode me falar sem problemas, estou aberta a criticas e sugestões! Prestar atenção nas aulas é realmente difícil, muitas vezes eu imprimi fics em casa para lê-las na escola, uma vez minha professora descobriu e leu um trecho em voz alta, dei graças a Deus por ela ter escolhido um trecho do inicio, pois era uma fic hentai! (risos)

Eu gosto muito de fazer piadas com loiros! Eu também sou loira (um pouco escura) e tenho olhos verdes! Só que sou mais espanhola que italiana (apesar de na minha descendência também ter português...). Comecei estas piadas quando percebi que a maioria das figuras de anjos são loiras de olhos azuis, fiquei indignada de como as pessoas vêem isso como auge da beleza e comecei a refletir isso no Kenshin! Parece que deu super certo! Fiquei feliz por isso! Ah! E sabe de uma coisa? Não são só as italianas que falam de mais, espanholas alem de tagarelas são teimosas!

Que bom que você concorda com o hentai! Pode ficar tranqüila que eu também fico tímida com alguns tipos de hentai. Por isso me decidi pelo hentai-kawaii, é um tipo de hentai mais voltado para o romance entende? Geralmente se usam mais metáforas do que o ato propriamente dito! Eu adoro este tipo e espero que vocês gostem também! Tentarei fazer um bom trabalho!

Nossa, fiquei super contente ao ler o que você escreveu sobre a sua cidade, você gosta mesmo daí ne? Eu gostaria de ir para Joinville! Mas infelizmente como sou menor de idade ainda dependo de Pai-trocinio! (risos), mas prometo que vou conseguir convence-los a dar uma passa ai só para conferir a vista do cemitério da qual você escreveu!

Aqui em Bauru é tudo um... buraco... sim, um grande buraco... O slogan de nossa cidade é : "Bauru, Cidade sem limites!" Mas nos os alteramos e ficou : "Bauracos, Cidade sem planícies!". Mas apesar disso eu amo este lugar, aqui todo mundo é simpático a maioria me conhece, tem boas lanchonetes e restaurantes, enfim... Não há buraco com Bauracos... Apesar de não se ter nada tão lindo como você descreveu em Joinville! (risos).

Que bom que esta gostando da fic Nana-chan! (posso te chamar assim?)

Como sempre te espero no próximo capitulo! Tudo que você disser vai me ajudar muito, tanto a respeito da fic quanto a você! Se quiser saber qualquer coisa de mim é só perguntar!

Beijão!

**A.S.N.S.H : **Aew Amiga! Que bom que você esta aqui de novo! Isso mesmo! Vou ambicionar os 300 coments! Um dia eu chego lá! Então, quanto ao hentai, nesta fic só vai ter de Kenshin e Kaoru, porque se passa no ponto de vista de Kenshin (reverencia de desculpas) mas eu vou fazer algumas insinuações sobre Aoshi e Misao, não se preocupe com isso! Muito obrigada novamente pelo coment! Fico feliz em dizer que é uma de minhas leitoras mais antigas e freqüentes! Muito obrigada mesmo!

**Juliana-chan : **Ola! Fico feliz que goste das situações engraçadas que eu bolo para o Kenshin! É muito legal quando os leitores realmente gostam do osso trabalho! Você me lembrou de uma característica do Aoshi e do Sano que eu ainda não havia explorado! A altura! Muito obrigada por isso! Acho que o Kenshin sendo baixinho não vai gostar muito das idéias que me vieram a mente, mas o cachê dele é alto demais para tudo o que ele faz! (risos) Coitado, eu sou muito má com nosso camarão favorito! O Sano despertou a fúria de praticamente todas as minhas leitoras, mas valeu a pena para dar boas risadas, espero traze-lo de volta mais parar frente, estou planejando um complô entre ele e a Misao para "interrupções". Prevejo que muitos leitores vão se descabelar por isso! Fiquei contente em saber que esta gostando das partes românticas também, adoro escrevê-las! Já imaginei mais algumas para os próximos capítulos, espero que você goste!

Obrigado pelo review! Espero te ver novamente no próximo capítulo! Beijão, e muita paz!

**Lili-chan : **Aew Lili! Demorei tanto pra responde o seu coment que você já deve ter até feito a prova né? Quero saber como foi heim! Não esqueça de contar para a sua maior fã quando entrar na faculdade! Estou sempre torcendo pelo seu sucesso!

Eu também achei que iria demorar mais para juntar o Sano e a Megumi, e na verdade era isso mesmo que eu queria. Mas então eu me deparei com um grande problema : Se eu demorasse muito com isso eu teria de desistir de muitos planos que tinha para a fic. Mudar muita coisa que já estava "definida" por isso tive que adiantar bastante. Mas fiquei feliz por você ter achado bem a cara deles, eu também havia pensado a mesma coisa quando escrevi, temos uma sintonia!

Estou tentando achar novas idéias para as revoltas do Kenshin contra loiros de olhos azuis, e tive algumas muito boas que aparecerão num capítulo chamado "Perseguição" já dá para ter uma idéia né? Espero que você goste de todos os capítulos! Realmente eu judio bastante do Kenshin na fic, mas ele ficou muito famoso por isso, tem mais que me agradecer! (risos) Ale do mais com o salário que ele ganha eu deveria alterar as malas para bigornas! (risos) Quando as interrupções, ele será mais perseguido por elas! Aguarde um futuro complô entre Sano e Misao!

Saint Seya realmente é um anime revoltante, 88 cavaleiros 90 são gays e 100 imortais! Aliás, eles morrem... mas depois de perderam trinta piscinas olímpicas de sangue! Até o Kenshin morre antes! E olha que o Kenshin é "phodônico"!

Obrigada pelo apoio ao Hentai e a minhas outras fics! Fico feliz em dizer que eu pretendo postar Sakê o mais rápido possível, eu sei que já disse isso antes, mas o que aconteceu foi que na semana que eu pretendia terminar o capítulo 2 e postar, eu perdi o disquete, e não achei até semana passada, ele tava no fundo da minha gaveta (eu já tinha revirado ela 15 vezes). Então agora eu vou terminar SIM! Obrigada por todo o apoio Lili-chan! Você é uma leitora também muito importante para mim! Espero de ver novamente em muitos outros capítulos! Beijão e muita sorte e paz!

**Lady Higurashi : **Olá! Seja bem vinda a sessão de coments! Vou tentar responder o seu coment da melhor forma possível OK? Obrigada por todos os elogios e por ter torcido para que eu chegasse aos 200 coments! Não existe nada melhor para um autor do que ter seu trabalho reconhecido! Muito obrigada mesmo! Não se preocupe por não ter comentado antes! Fico feliz que o esteja fazendo agora! É muito bom ver gente nova nesta sessão e igualmente gente antiga! Bem, quanto ao hentai, eu sei que muita gente não gosta, mas infelizmente eu estou submetida a maioria que pediu para que eu colocasse. Mas não se preocupe, porque eu vou faze-lo em um capítulo a parte que não influenciará em nada as pessoas que não querem ler. E mais que isso, vou postar 2 de uma vez, o Hentai e o capítulo depois dele (sem hentai) para que ninguém saia perdendo com a atualização, ou se sinta obrigado a ler! Espero que dê tudo certo!

Pode deixar que eu vou dar uma passadinha nesta fic da sua amiga! Depois que ler te digo o que achei OK? Beijão Lady Higurashi! Espero que tenha gostado de minha resposta e que, se possível, volte mais vezes a esta sessão! Muito obrigada por tudo! Até o próximo capítulo!

**Lien : **Aew Lien! Seja bem vinda a sessão de coments! Darei o melhor de mim para responder o seu! Muito obrigada por todos os elogios! Fico feliz que goste de minha fic! E fiquei impressionada em saber que leu 21 capítulos em dois dias! Mas se você disse que realmente valeu a pena então isso me deixa ainda mais contente! Você também parece ser uma pessoa muito legal! Espero que um dia possamos conversar! Pode me adicionar no MSN se quiser, eu entro pouco porque tenho muitos projetos a fazer e coments a responder, mas ficaria muito feliz se pudéssemos conversar pelo menos um pouco! Vou fazer o possível para postar rápido! Seu apoio com certeza vai me ajudar muito nisso! Muito obrigada por tudo, espero vê-la por aqui mais vezes! Beijos, e até a próxima!

**Akane Tendou : **Aew Akane-chan! É realmente surreal este beijo não é? (risos) Mas estava escrito nas estrelas, tinha de ocorrer! O fim do mundo realmente está próximo! Desculpe por ter literalmente excluído o Aoshi deste capítulo! Prometo compensa-la em algum capítulo futuro! Bem, o meu MSN já esta funcionando normalmente, agora meu computador resolveu SER um computador. Mas eu não ando realmente entrando muito porque tenho muitas fics e coments a escrever e a responder, sem contar que meu treino voltou e preciso me esforçar ao máximo! Mas prometo dar um jeitinho de entrar em algum horário mágico, estou com muitas saudades dos leitores e de suas histórias! Preciso me atualizar! Ah! E não liga se quando conversarmos no MSN eu perguntar "Quem é?" porque eu sou péssima em guardar e-mails e meu MSN está por e-mails, não fique brava comigo por isso, por favor! Pode me mandar e-mails quando quiser! Adoro receber e-mails dos leitores, quando tiver um celular, vou passar o número para os mais antigos, gosto de ter uma relação de amizade com vocês, acho isso muito legal! Obrigado por tudo Akane! Você é uma amiga muito querida, espero conversar com você em breve! Fico feliz que esteja gostando tanto da fic! Até o próximo capítulo! Beijos!

**Kenjutsu Komachi :** AEW KAORU-CHAN! Eu também adoro os beijos desses dois, prometo que tentarei colocar mais deles para você! E tive muitas idéias... interessantes para o hentai! Acho que você vai gostar muito! Pelo menos eu espero que sim... Desculpe por faze-la ficar acordada até agora! Mas fico feliz que você tenha gostado Kaoru! É muito importante para mim que você goste! Ah sim... POSTE A SUA FIC SUA VACA PELUDA QUE VOA E FALA "MÉ"! Isso é uma ameaça... Beijão e muito obrigada pelo seu apoio e amizade! Até a próxima!

**Mila.Potter.Lavigne :** Na verdade não foi uma indireta, mas bem que servia né? (risos) Desculpe por ter feito o Sano tão... chato... mas foi engraçado né? Ta, eu já entendi, tenho de tomar cuidado com isso. Infelizmente meus planos são de piorar mais essa parte de "interrupções" então acho que você vai me matar certo? Mas olhe pelo lado bom! Vai ter Hentai! E eu estou inspirada para cenas românticas! Vou tentar fazer de tudo para te agradar também OK? E sua fic está ótima! Sou sua fã! Espero que o coment que deixei nela tenha chegado a você! Muito obrigado por todo o seu apoio e amizade! Te aguardo no próximo capítulo! Beijão!

**Mei-chan : **Aew Mei-chan! Claro que sei! Eu também te adoro! E acredite, eu não ando entrando no MSN por pura falta de tempo! Mas prometo que vou tentar entrar só para falar com vocês! Estou com muitas saudades dos leitores, e principalmente das suas opiniões, você sempre me ajudava muito né? Corrigia a fic e ainda me dava idéias! E não precisa me chamar de Mikazuki-san (muito menos Sama) não! Somos amigas, pode me chamar de Mika! ou Mika-chan! Afinal, eu te chamo de Mei-chan né? Nada mais justo!

Realmente o jeito de comentar na é uma coisa... mas fico feliz que tenha conseguido comentar! Por favor não fique triste por eu não ter entrado no seu Flog, mas ultimamente nem na internet eu ando entrando, estou só no Word, porque tenho muitos coments a responder! Prometo que vou tentar entrar e claro comentar!

Obrigada por todos os elogios! Fico encabulada com tudo isso, mas é muito bom ter um talento reconhecido! Tenho certeza que você também possui este dom! Se um dia você escrever uma fic, por favor mande-a para mim! Seria a chance perfeita de eu retribuir tudo o que você tem feito por mim! Prometo te ajudar em tudo o que puder! Pode me mandar e-mails também quando quiser, o e-mail eu vejo sempre e prometo responder!

Muita sorte na sua aula de japonês! Eu optei por aprender os Kanjis quando terminasse os dois livros do aprendizado, por isso ainda não os estudei apesar de falar fluentemente, qualquer ajuda que você precisar no japonês pode sempre contar comigo! Obrigado por tudo amiga! Se tiver mais 10 leitores como você dentre todos esses posso morrer feliz! Até o próximo capítulo! Beijão!

**Jenny-Ci : **Olá Jenny! É claro que pode me chamar de Mika! Bem, seja bem vinda a sessão de coments, espero que goste da minha resposta! Fico feliz em dizer que já soube deste presente divino que Deus nos mandou! Rurouni Kenshin voltou finalmente as nossas telinhas! A dublagem é medíocre, mas é Rurouni Kenshin não é? (risos) Mas estou mais feliz ainda que esta volta triunfal de RK tenha levado você a ler a minha fic! E ainda saber que a minha era a sua primeira opção!

Fiquei especialmente contente em ter tido a minha fic recomendada por suas amigas! É muito bom quando temos provas de que as pessoas realmente estão gostando e não só dizendo isso nos coments! Este seu review foi muito significativo para meu crescimento como autora!

Agora algo que realmente fez meu dia valer a pena é saber que você se divertiu lendo a fic! Esta é minha principal prioridade! Sei que exagerei um pouco na personalidade do Sano (burro demais), mas que bom que você gostou! O Kenshin é realmente o homem perfeito, eu digo para minhas amigas que ele tem o lado homem perfeito e o lado amante perfeito, acho que já deu para entender né? Kenshin... Battousai... difícil decidir...

Gostei muito de você ter me dado sua opinião sobre a interação dos personagens, devo confessar que sou um tanto insegura nesta área! Muito obrigada por isso! E é claro por todos os maravilhosos elogios (que até me deixaram encabulada)! Saber que você vai acompanhar todas as minhas histórias fará com que eu me esforce ainda mais para agrada-la! Espero nunca decepciona-la!

Pelo visto arranjei mais uma comparsa em meus planos maléficos! (risada maligna) Vamos roubar as patentes juntas!

Bem Jenny (posso te chamar assim?) Espero ter respondido a este seu lindo coment da melhor forma possível! Saiba que você se tornou uma leitora muito especial para mim! Todos são especiais, mas este seu coment realmente me fez sentir Algo mais! Muito obrigada mesmo por isso, tentarei retribuir ao máximo me esforçando para fazer uma fic cada vez melhor! Espero te ver por aqui mais vezes! Até o próximo capítulo! Beijão!

**Potoketi : **Aew! Que bom te ver novamente aqui Potoketi! É ótimo quando leitores voltam a comentar!Que bom que gostou do Sano e Megumi, eu pretendia demorar mais para junta-los, mas por motivos de força maior, não deu... vou tentar faze-lo em fics futuras! Mas vou tentar por mais cenas dos dois! Gostou mesmo do Kenshin dizendo que a Kaoru era atraente? Que bom! Foi uma das partes que mais gostei neste capítulo! Vou me esforçar para que minhas piadas e pensamentos sarcásticos continuem sendo engraçados! (risos) Espero que continue acompanhando e, é claro, gostando. Muito obrigada pelo coment Potoketi (ainda vou descobri o que isso significa!)! Até o próximo capítulo!

**Evellyn : **Pode ficar tranqüila amiga! Vou sempre dedicar os capítulos no dia dos aniversários! E só me avisarem se eu esquecer que com certeza eu coloco depois OK? Desculpe por ter posto o Sano com a Megumi (risos) mas sabe como é né? Acho que não vou conseguir agradar a todos sempre! (risos) Mas eu tive que fazer isso porque eles já são um tanto "marcados" como um casal, não deu para fugir. E pra ser sincera eu também acho que eles não tem _muito_ a ver. (risos)

Eu não vi o desenho de Slayers, só estou lendo os mangas e estou adorando, estou puxando uns episódios também. Eu adoro o Zel, mas o Gourry é o meu favorito! Eu também gosto muito da Lina, por me identificar bastante com ela (sou teimosa). Agora meu próximo mangá vai ser Angel Sanctuary, já ouviu falar? Eu só sei um pouco sobre ele, parece que vai lançar este ano!

Pode deixar que até a próxima vez que eu for para o Rio eu vou ter um celular, daí eu passo o numero para vocês e a gente combina de se conhecer OK? Isto seria realmente muito divertido! Só não se incomode por eu ser um tanto tímida, mas logo eu me solto!

A festa da Jéssica deve ter sido muito boa mesmo! Dois bolos! Que maravilha! No meu aniversário eu acho que vou fazer um almoço em família aqui em casa, minha família tem mania de fazer isso, e é sempre muito divertido! Vou tirar fotos e mandar por em um CD para mandar para vocês OK? Quando nos encontrarmos vocês mostram as suas fotos!

Nossa, agora fiquei curiosa! Como vocês me imaginavam? Quando arranjar uma foto minha decente eu mando para vocês, sou muito anti fotogênica! (risos) Espero que consiga fazer o seu blog! E não esqueça de me passar! Eu vou ter que fechar o meu porque não tenho tempo para atualizar por causa da fic! Mas ainda não me decidi... Olha, não existe "plural" no japonês, por isso anime não tem plural. E "Arigatou Gozaimasu" Significa "Muito Obrigado" de uma forma mais formal. Eu acho que é meio nada a ver na música, mas fico muito legal o estilo né? Não se preocupe em me perguntar sobre japonês, porque eu adoro responder este tipo de dúvida! Muito Obrigada pelo Review Evellyn, fico feliz que esteja tudo bem com vocês! São muito importantes para mim! Até a próxima!

**Lady Pandora L : **Aew! E Niihao! Desculpe por ter sumido, mas é só agora que estou me estabilizando com a volta das aulas! Prometo tentar não fazer isto de novo OK? Acabei indo muito bem no trabalho, fique com raiva no trabalho do "teatro" a nossa peça foi a melhor, tinha umas que foram super improvisadas. Tava crente de que tinha sido a única que tirou 1 ponto, e vem minha professora e diz : "ah... no trabalho do teatro eu dei 1 ponto para todo mundo..." Achei a maior injustiça os que não prepararam nada terem tirado 1 ponto também! Mas agora já passou, é ano novo e mente nova!

Que bom que você adora a fic e a resposta dos coments! Eu sempre tento dar o melhor de mim para responde-los, é muito chato quando o autor só coloca um "Muito Obrigada à todos que Responderam" Sei lá, dá uma sensação de que ele não ta nem aí né? Pelo visto você me entende muito bem!

Eu concordei totalmente coma escolha dos olhos do Kenshin! Os olhos dele são lindos! Eu fico imaginando (quando escrevo cenas mais abalantes) os olhos maliciosos dele, ou aquele olhar fofo e apaixonado, é tão lindo! Agora o Kenshin sem camisa de cabelo solto é DE TIRAR O FÔLEGO! A Kaoru tem muita sorte!

Legal você concordar com a idéia do Hentai, eu adoro ler hentai, vai ser a primeira vez que escrevo um vou precisar de todo o apoio possível! Que bom que já tenho o seu né? Obrigada pelo review AMIGA! Claro que também pode me chamar assim, você já é uma leitora muito especial! Espero você novamente no próximo capítulo! Beijo!

**Jéssica : **Aew Amiga! De nada, você merece muito mais por todo o apoio que me dá! Obrigado por ter me passado o aniversário de todas! Vou tentar dedicar um capítulo para cada uma! Pelo jeito todas gostaram muito da sua festa! Me escreveram muito bem sobre ela! Você que teve a idéia de ter dois bolos? Eu achei demais! Às vezes tem gente que prefere um ou outro né? Deste jeito você agrada a gregos e troianos! AEW! Parabéns por ter conseguido terminar o CD! Todas as músicas que você disse que pois nele eu gosto! Músicas de anime são muito empolgantes! Eu acho que você já deve ter o tema do Duo né? It's so All Right? Se não tiver fica o nome para você procurar, é muito legal a música!

Ah! Se você quer uma muito bonita que eu gosto muito, tem uma que chama "Nante Koi Shitan Darou" o artista é "Dreams Come True", é meio difícil encontrar esta música mas se você não achar eu dou um jeito de te passar pelo MSN quando entrar. Teve uma época em que eu era viciada nela! Se precisar de mais nomes de músicas, é só me dizer qual seu estilo que eu te digo!

Nossa, eu nem sei se você gosta do mesmo tipo de música que eu e já fui te falando duas. Se não gostar me avisa que daí eu mostro outras! Mas acho que você vai gostar, é bem no estilo das que você pois no CD!

Os cavaleiros do Zodíaco conseguiriam até acabar com o problema dos bancos de sangue se doassem um pouco do deles! (risos) Eu percebi que a Evellyn não gostou muito de Sano e Megumi, mas imagine que são um casal secundário e que eu não vou colocar muito "mel" neles. Pois também acho que o Snao merecia algo melhor que ela... mas eles já eram praticamente um "casal" entende? Tive que levar pela maioria... Beijão para você Jéssica! Muito Obrigada pelo review! Te espero no próximo capítulo! Beijos!

**Pri : **Aew Pri! Seja bem vinda a sessão de resposta dos reviews! Também vou me apresentar, eu sou Tatsuno Mikazuki, sua humilde autora também igualmente enlouquecida que tentará responder da melhor forma possível seu review! Bem, eu não gosto de usar a palavra "louca" digamos que sou uma "feliz alterada" aposto que você também é uma feliz alterada, só ainda não descobriu este seu lado! (risos) Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Fico feliz que tenha gostado tanto da fic, que a leu em um dia! Fico feliz também por ter dado boas risadas! Ainda bem que minhas piadas funcionaram! Mas me desculpe por tê-la feito se atrasar para o serviço... Bem... eu realmente não sei de onde eu tiro o senso de humor! (risos) Mas acho que o meu forte e controlado senso crítico (só funciona quando quero) me ajuda bastante! Seu review com certeza vai me ajudar a continuar usando-o! Muito obrigada novamente! E claro que você pode me adicionar! Mas não ligue se eu te perguntar quem você é, pois sou horrível em decorar nomes e e-mails, depois de umas três vezes eu acabo decorando! Por favor não fique brava quando eu fizer isso! Estou ansiosa para falar com você! Ah sim! Obrigada também pelo apoio com o hentai! Sua dica vai me ajudar muito com certeza! Prometo dar o melhor de mim! Por favor quando eu postar o hentai me diga a sua opinião OK? Valew pelo review novamente Pri! Te espero no próximo capítulo! Beijos!

**Renatarj ehnois : **Muito Obrigada pelos elogios Renata! Seja também bem vinda a sessão de reviews! Prometo tentar postar o mais rápido possível OK? Espero que continue acompanhando a fic e que goste muito dela! Até a próxima!

**Mekare Katsuragi : **Aew! Seja muito bem vinda a sessão de resposta aos coments! Sinto-me honrada por você ter escolhido logo a minha fic para comentar! Pode parecer que estou exagerando, mas te digo que não estou! É muito bom mesmo saber disso!

Eu também achei difícil imaginar o Aoshi loiro, mas depois que você se acostuma fica super engraçado! Agora quando vejo a conta do cabeleireiro a graça curiosamente some... (risos) Pode ficar tranqüila que vou dar mais "participação" para os dois OK? Eu também preciso meditar por muito tempo para entrar em nirvana! O Kenshin não é um humano normal! Acho que só nosso querido Buda quebra o Record dele! Vou me esforçar para melhorar, com certeza! Espero ter você acompanhando meu crescimento! Isto me ajudaria muito!

Pode deixar que o cabelo do Kenshin não vai deixar ele demorar muito! Muito obrigada pelo review Mekare-san! Viva aos ruivos! (nota: Meu cabelo é castanho) Os ruivos arrasam! Beijão! Te espero no próximo capítulo!

**Liah Liimatainem : **Aew! Seja bem vinda a sessão de resposta dos reviews Liah! Vou tentar responder o seu da melhor forma possível OK? Se não conseguir pode me xingar! (risos) Fico feliz que tenho vencido sua preguiça e comentado! É muito bom saber que gostou tanto da fic a ponto de faze-lo! Fico muito contente em saber que gosta tanto assim de EAeO (adorei a sigla!)! Minhas piadas estão funcionando então? Espero que sim! E principalmente espero que continue se divertindo sempre!

Me desculpe pelas falas em estilo "teatro", mas é que eu fiz uma votação entre meus amigos e a maioria achou melhor este tipo de fala. Prometo que um dia faço uma fic em outro estilo certo? Obrigada pelo seu review Liah! Com certeza ele me deu muito ânimo e não vou desistir nunca! Obrigado por tudo, espero que continue acompanhando e se divertindo! Até a próxima!

**Érika-chan : **AEW! Isso mesmo! Vamos mundializar o AEW! Essa palavra é praticamente uma assinatura minha, é muito tudo de bom! Quero dividi-la com o mundo! É claro que eu lembro de você Érika-chan, você já comentou várias vezes na minha fic! Eu posso não lembrar direito o que você escrevia, mas lembro muito bem do seu nome e de como era legal ver um coment seu na lista! O site da Fanfiction dá muito problema principalmente na parte de review! Também tenho muita dificuldade para comentar e para ver os coments no site! Ele nunca abre! Mas não se preocupe com isso! Sei que está sempre acompanhando a fic! Espero que esteja se divertindo muito! Vamos dizer "Hare Hareruya" para o seu computador por ter funcionado né?

Eu também não gosto muito quando a Megumi fica dando em cima do Kenshin! É engraçado, mas fere meu ego, acho que ela tem mais é que ficar com o Sano (apesar de achar que o Sano merece coisa melhor) os dois já são um par e servem como uma boa fonte de piadas malucas, e aventuras infames, tenho de lembrar de faze-los aparecer uma ou duas vezes com maior destaque, pelo menos para arrancar algumas risadas!

Eu não posso te prometer que não haverá mais interrupções porque sim... haverá... e sim... o sano estará envolvido... mas não o mate ainda, pelo menos dê-lhe uma chance de sofrer em minhas mãos e nas mão do Kenshin! (Você não acha que o Ken-kun vai deixar as interrupções saírem baratas para o Sano acha?) Há coisas piores que a morte! (risada malévola a lá Enishi).

Bem (Estalando os dedos) Vamos à lista, os mangás que coleciono são : Rurouni Kenshin, Shaman King, Chobits, Cowboy Bebop, Love Hina, Slayers, Gundam Wing, Fushigi Yugi, Saint Seya, Evangelion, X/1999, Yu Yu Hakusho, Episódio G e Inu Yasha. Tenho a impressão de que esqueci de algum, mas qualquer coisa eu incluo depois. Tenho também o Kenshin Kaden e o Especial da Sakabatou de Yahiko! Muito bons mesmo! Concordo com você! Rurouni Kenshin é realmente o meu favorito! Prometo me esforçar para postar mais rápido Érika! Espero sempre contar com o seu apoio! Beijão e até a próxima!

**Nati : **Aew Nati! Também tava morrendo de saudades de você e dos seus lindos e enormes comentários! Bem, eu coleciono os seguintes mangas : Rurouni Kenshin, Shaman King, Chobits, Cowboy Bebop, Love Hina, Slayers, Gundam Wing, Fushigi Yugi, Saint Seya, Evangelion, X/1999, Yu Yu Hakusho, Episódio G e Inu Yasha. Tenho a impressão de que esqueci de algum, mas qualquer coisa eu incluo depois. Tenho também o Kenshin Kaden e o Especial da Sakabatou de Yahiko! Adoro todos os meus mangas, acho que já li cada um pelo menos 8 vezes! Se me permite vou dizer outro livro ótimo que eu li estes dias, chama-se "Doce Vingança" da Norah Roberts! Muito bom mesmo o livro! Interessantíssimo! Quando e se você resolver ler, me diga o que achou, pois eu adorei! Terminei de ler "Anjos e Demônios" também! É igualmente ótimo como o Código da Vinci! Li também "Comédia dos Anjos", não é muito grosso, mas é super engraçado! Tem outros livros que li, mas acho que você vai achar chato se eu passar o review inteiro falando deles né? Mas leia estes que citei! Você não vai se arrepender!

Realmente todo mundo odeia a Relena, mas não sei porque eu acabei gostando dela com o Heero! Eu não pareço tanto com a Relena, só tenho o mesmo cabelo, os mesmos olhos, etc... mas de corpo essas coisas, eu sou um pouco mais fortinha, acho que o Karatê faz essas coisas com a gente... Adorei como você e definiu como a branca de neve! Eu te imaginava bem deste jeito como você se descreveu, fiquei até assustada achando que sou vidente! Espero que um dia possamos nos encontrar pessoalmente para conversarmos! Quando for novamente para o Rio, terei um celular e vou passar o número para vocês, assim poderemos combinar algo OK?

Eu amo meu cachorro sabe... se começar a me empolgar consigo ficar o coment inteiro falando só dele. Apesar de não ser muito obediente, ele é um ótimo amigo, e é muito parecido comigo. Minhas amigas dizem : "Não sei se é o Asthor que parece com você, ou você que parece com o Asthor..." e assim minha fama de meio Inu Yasha meio Kenshin cresce cada vez mais! Sua cachorra chama Soneca? Então pelo menos um anão você tem né? O Soneca! Bem, deixando as piadas infames de lado... Essas histórias da sua cachorra foram realmente muito engraçadas! Eu lembro quando o Asthor (Meu Husky) era pequeno e minha irmã o chamava de "Bostão" porque ele só dormia! Você levantava ele e ele deslizava de novo para o chão! Minha irmã realmente judiava do meu cachorro! Falava que ele parecia um gato! E o pior é que parecia mesmo! As orelhinhas pequenininhas de Inu Yasha empinadas, o rabinho preto com só a pontinha branca. Ele parecia muito um gato! Uma coisa interessante sobre ele é que ele não gosta de banho! Ele odeia se molhar (igual eu) quando eu levava ele para tomar banho no Pet Shop tinha que vir três moço ajudar a arrasta-lo até a banheira, porque ele se debatia. Daí o homem lavador de cães (um ser careca de olhos azuis penetrantes que parecia um maníaco psicótico. Eu ficava esperando ele esfregar as mãos e dar uma risada malévola) entrava e ele se encolhia todo na banheira, abaixava as orelhas e olhava pra mim com olhos de "me salve por favor" e eu morria de dó do coitado. Curiosamente quando eu mudei de pet shop, ele parou de odiar tanto banho, até começou a gostar. Acho que não tem nada a ver com o fato da lavadora de cães atual ser uma loira alta de olhos azuis... O que eu posso fazer? Meu cachorro é muito tarado! Muitas vezes eu parei para conversar com algum amigo que também estava passeando com uma cadelinha. E cinco minutos depois lá estava o Asthor montando na cachorra! Pelo menos ele sem dúvida É macho! É engraçado até quando ele vira o rosto para olhar para alguma cachorra que passa. Curiosamente nunca faz isso com cães machos...

Muito obrigada novamente pelo seu review Nati! É muito bom conversar com você! Você e sua turma se tornaram pessoas muito especiais para mim, sempre me apoiando e incentivando como verdadeiras amigas! Obrigada por tudo! Beijão! Até a próxima!

AEW! Agora finalmente a resposta dos comentários do capítulo 22! 

**Total de coments no capítulo : 24**

**Pri : **Aew Pri! Que legal te ver de novo garota! É muito bom quando um leitor volta para comentar em outro capítulo! Muito obrigada mesmo pelo apoio! Então, eu não to entrando muito no MSN por causa dessas complicações do início das aulas, mas a partir de amanhã (14/02) eu vou começar a entrar mais! Qualquer coisa você pode me mandar e-mails que eu adoraria! Mas vamos ver se conseguimos nos encontrar no MSN mesmo! Nossa, muito obrigada por ter colocado as pares que você mais gostou, isso me ajuda muito a melhorar a fic! Também gostei muito da parte do Aoshi dizendo "Suma", e sua definição de "Ele é ótimo dizendo apenas uma palavra" foi PERFEITA! Ele é ótimo de qualquer jeito na verdade, o Aoshi, é o Aoshi, ele é uma porta, mas uma porta muito sedutora de sua maneira! Que bom que você gostou da pergunta da Misao, eu estava meio insegura, com medo de ofender alguém com isso, mas você me deu mais confiança em colocar piadas assim! Valew de novo! É ótimo que esteja se divertindo! Vou com certeza tentar dar muito mais destaque a Aoshi e Misao, muitos leitores adoram eles! Vou fazer o possível para agradar! Muito obrigada pelo review Pri! Até a próxima!

**Nati : **Aew amiga! Obrigada por me apoiar neste momento de minha vida, o momento em que eu estou começando a me estabilizar em meus afazeres! Nossa, aconteceu muita coisa no final do ano! Eu odeio usar vestido, sou super esportiva mesmo! Nunca usei vestido antes, só uma vez quando tinha 10 anos na primeira comunhão e ainda fizeram um especialmente para mim, com pano de camisa. Eu não chorei na formatura não, mas fiz uma homenagem para uma amiga minha que é deficiente e fiz todo mundo borrar a maquiagem. Saíram todos com o rosto vermelho, dizendo "parabéns, parabéns, parabéns..." nunca recebi tanto parabéns! Não que eu seja insensível, mas é muito difícil eu chorar... depois teve a festa e daí foi só zoação, bebi um pouco demais, fiquei bêbada, dancei e amarrei uma gravata na cabeça (não pergunte), foi muito divertido! Estávamos todos bêbados dançando! Obrigada por ter me atirado para cima Nati! Sei que posso sempre contar com você para isso! Feliz Natal e Ano Novo para você também! No ano novo eu vi os fogos na Lagoa, você viu também? Tava lindo, mas eu tinha comido tanto que não conseguia focalizar a imagem (risos)! Vou fazer o possível para melhorar, espero não decepcionar vocês nunca! Beijão e até a próxima!

**Luisa Himura : **Aew Luisa! Vou te dar uma dica : É melhor não subestimar o Shinichi ainda, eu não coloquei ele na fic SÓ para ser um castiçal! Algo vai acontecer! Aguarde para descobrir o que! Te deixei curiosa? Que bom! (risos) Na verdade Shinichi será muito importante para esta fase de Hokkaido que vai começar. Ele vai impressionar muita gente. Espero conseguir fazer com que ele te impressione também! Vamos ver se você descobre o que vai acontecer... Obrigada pelo apoio amiga! Você realmente me dá muita força com o seu review! Te vejo no próximo capítulo! Beijão!

**Iasmimchan : **Aew Iasmim-chan! Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Acho super divertido fazer o Kenshin se esborrachar! Espero que também esteja se divertindo com isso! Gostou do Aoshi e da Misao? Que bom! Vou tentar colocar mais partes assim! E claro, fazer o Aoshi falar um pouco mais, afinal, Misao esta mudando ele certo? Vamos apostar nisso! Valew por todo o carinho Iasmim-chan! Seu apoio é muito importante para mim! Espero você no próximo capítulo! Beijos!

**Jéssica : **Aew Jé! Obrigado pelos parabéns! Eu gostei muito da formatura apesar de ter usado vestido... Não estou muito acostumada sabe? Sou mais o estilo esportivo! (risos) Eu realmente faço o Kenshin sofrer, mas que ele se dá bem muitas vezes se dá! Ele tem é que me agradecer pelas cenas românticas! Com o roubo que é o cachê dele deveria fazer a Kaoru ficar com o João Kleber e ele passar o resto da eternidade com a TOMUuUuUE! Sou boazinha não sou?

Eu adoro finais felizes, espero fazer com que todos tenham um... menos a Tomue! Talvez acabe tornando o Aoshi mais expressivo. Afinal a Misao esta mudando ele certo? Tenho de pensar muito nisso... Inclusive incluir mais cenas românticas entre os dois, e melhorar as cenas de Ken e Kao, espero te seu apoio para isso! Feliz Natal e Ano Novo atrasado para você! Me desculpe por não ter falado antes! Beijjão Jé, e muito obrigada pelo carinho! Até a próxima amiga!

**Evellyn : **Aew Amiga! Eles não quiseram formatura? QUE ABSURDO! É tão divertido festa de formatura! Na minha eu fiquei bêbada, e amarrei uma gravata na cabeça! (risos) Foi muito legal! Mas então vocês vão ter que mudar de escola né? As três vão para a mesma escola ou não? É muito complicado este negócio de escola, a minha tem até o colegial, mas muita gente acabou mudando para outras escolas, em compensação muitos entraram também! Está muito divertido, minhas amigas do prédio agora estudam comigo! Obrigada pelos elogios ao capítulo, eu também gostei muito dele! Também comprei o Kenshin Kaden, já terminei há algum tempo, é muito boa mesmo! As figuras são lindas e eu também gostei das entrevistas! Watsuki-sensei é DEZ! Feliz Natal e Ano novo Atrasados para você também! Me desculpe por ter demorado! Muito obrigada por todo o seu carinho e amizade Evellyn! Espero te ver por aqui por muito tempo! Beijão! Até a próxima!

**Angel of Death (tutuzinha) :** Aew! Seja bem vinda a sessão de reviews! Vou tentar responder da melhor maneira possível o seu review OK? Que bom que você ficou tão feliz com atualização! Fiquei contente em saber disso! Sinto muito pelo seu dedão... (risos) Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido para te deixar mais feliz está bem? E é claro, para não te deixar brava! (risos) Você não é louca... você é como eu! Feliz Alterada! Somos todos felizes alterados! AEW! Nós arrasamos! Acho que você nunca comentou antes, não reconheço o seu nome, mas fico muito feliz por você ter comentado! Seja a primeira ou a septuagésima sétima vez! Muito Obrigado pelo seu apoio e pelos seus elogios! Espero realmente merece-los! Vou fazer o possível para nunca te decepcionar! Espero vê-la sempre por aqui! Obrigada de novo! E até o próximo capítulo!

**Lien : **Nossa! Que bom te ver de novo por aqui! Realmente eu senti a sua falta! Fiquei muito feliz por você ter comentado novamente! Obrigada pelo elogio a fic! Espero que ela realmente esteja tão boa quanto você diz! Que bom que você, como eu, gosta da fase "antes da declaração", eu acho legal o jeito que os personagens tentam esconder, ou tentam se "controlar", é muito divertido escrever essas coisas, espero que também esteja se divertindo lendo!

Eu sou uma pessoa que adora fazer revoluções! Adoro fantasiar bastante! É mais gostoso de escrever e as pessoas parecem gostar de ler! Pelo menos sei que você gosta! Já é o suficiente! O Shinichi como eu já disse em outras respostas, vai ser muito importante para a faze "Hokkaido" que virá a seguir, muitas coisas interessantes vão acontecer com ele! Espero que você goste!

É como eu sempre digo : O Aoshi é a porta mais gostosa que eu já vi. A Misao ta saindo ganhando na minha fic, pois ele está começando a se transformar em uma janela!

Muito obrigada pelos parabéns! Minha formatura foi muito divertida, dancei muito e fiquei até bêbada! Prometo que vou me esforçar para escrever rápido, nunca vou desistir! Darei o melhor de mim, por todos vocês! Ah! E fiquei feliz em saber que você gostou da Rosa Azul, eu fiquei meio insegura se deveria pôr ou não, porque achei que talvez ficasse meio "meloso" demais, mas que bom que você gostou! Beijão Lien! Espero que você tenha voltado para ficar! Até a próxima!

**Jenny-Ci : **Aew! Que bom que você está por aqui de novo! É ótimo quando os leitores voltam a comentar! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da declaração! Eu gostaria de ter esperado um pouco mais para escreve-la, mas então surgiu a idéia, a oportunidade, e como muitos queriam, eu decidi adiantar um pouco, e junto com isso surgiram novas idéias! Espero que você goste delas! Agora temos de esperar pela "primeira vez" certo? Aliás, me dê a sua opinião sobre por ou não hentai! Eu gostaria muito dela. Apesar de já ter decidido colocar, seria ótimo saber o que você acha! Muito obrigada por tudo Jenny-Ci! Te aguardo no próximo capítulo! Beijos!

**Gabriela : **Aew Gabriela! Bem vinda a sessão de resposta dos reviews! Eu sou Tatsuno Mikazuki sua humilde autora e tentarei responder seu review da melhor forma possível OK? Obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que você esteja realmente se divertindo! A Tomoe vai aparecer sim, mas eu já te aviso que não gosto muito dela e que ela pode ter um fim... trágico. Espero que isso não tenha desapontado você. Farei o possível para que o resto da fic de agrade! Muito obrigado por tudo! Espero vê-la por aqui mais vezes! Beijos e até a próxima!

**A.S.N.S.H : **Aew amiga! Sim, vai ter hentai! E eu pretendo colocar hentai com uma pitada de comédia! Em algumas partes somente para não estragar o clima, mas vai ser muito divertido escrever, espero que vocês também gostem de ler! Eu não sei exatamente em qual capítulo, mas vai ser na "Ilha perdida do Pacífico", mas é segredo heim! Não vai espalhando para todo mundo (risos)! Obrigado por todo o apoio amiga! Até o próximo capítulo!

**Kenjutsu Komachi : **GAH! Que bom que consegui fazer você gostar da declaração "vaca que não posta a fic"! Você também é foda! Tô morrendo de saudades! Tenho de dar um jeito de entrar no MSN! Pode deixar que eu vou conseguir! Você gostou mesmo da cena? (olhos brilhando) Que ótimo! Mika pulando de felicidade! Vou me esforçar para que você goste do resto também e mais ainda do hentai! Sei que você adora hentai, sua ninfomaníaca! Te amo Kaoru! Prometo que a gente vai se ver no MSN! Beijos e posta a fic! Mika morrendo de curiosidade...

**Juliana-chan : **Aew amiga! Fiquei muito feliz com a sua volta! Realmente eu senti a sua falta. Não se preocupe, eu sei como computadores são complicados! Mas é ótimo que tenha conseguido "vence-0lo"! Espero que sua viagem tenha sido muito divertida! Que bom que você gostou da cena da declaração! Eu fiquei super insegura com esta cena, pois ela é muito importante e tem de ser muito bem feita! Fico aliviada que você tenha gostado tanto! Também fiquei um pouco preocupada com a pergunta da Misao, pensei que poderia ofender alguém! Mas ela ficou muito popular e todo mundo acabou gostando! Isso foi uma grande vitória para mim! Seu review me deixou mais confiante, e vou me esforçar ao máximo para a fic ficar cada vez melhor! Muito obrigada por todo o carinho e apoio! Adorei o seu retorno! Espero você no próximo capítulo! Beijos e até lá!

**Kagome : **Nossa! Que eu quase enfartei com todas essas ameaças! Desculpe por tê-la decepcionado! Prometo não fazer isso de novo! Foi muito difícil passar este fim e início de ano, preciso retornar a minha rotina! Mas fico feliz que não tenha desacreditado em mim! Sabe que vou sempre continuar a fic! Por mais que demore...

Graças a Deus você não irá cumprir a promessa de escrever algo entre o Kenshin e a Vaca, se bem que com certeza não passaria nem do primeiro parágrafo, isto seria muito penoso para você e é claro para mim! Temos de escrever algo em que ela morra de forma ainda mais brutal! (risada malévola)

Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Eu estava insegura por ele ser um capítulo super importante, mas agora estou mais aliviada por ver que todos gostaram muito! Desculpe novamente por ter demorado! Sei que você nunca vai me deixar na mão, ou desacreditar em mim, mas mesmo assim me sinto culpada, deveria ter postado mais rápido, vou tentar não fazer isso novamente! Obrigada pelos parabéns! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Fico feliz em dizer que o próximo já esta quase completo e que não vou demorar nem uma semana para postar assim como o segundo de Sakê! Obrigada por todo o apoio amiga! Te aguardo no próximo capítulo! Beijão!

**Hina-Gol : **Seja bem vinda a sessão de coments! Meu nome é Tatsuno Mikazuki sua humilde e "feliz alterada" autora! Vou responder o seu review da melhor maneira possível OK? Prometo não demorar novamente para postar um capítulo, sei que já disse isto antes, mas agora estou decidida a dar o melhor de mim para cumprir isso! Muito Obrigada por tudo! E principalmente pelo apoio! Espero que volte a me escrever! Beijos! E até a próxima!

**Nelly Shirou : **Olá Nelly Shirou! Seja muito bem vinda a sessão de resposta aos reviews! Você já deve saber disso, mas eu sou Tatsuno Mikazuki, sua humilde autora, vou tentar responder seu review da melhor maneira possível! E aqui vou eu! Fico feliz que apesar de não ter gostado do começo, você tenha continuado a ler, me dando uma chance de mostrá-la minhas idéias. Sabe, eu gostaria de poder mudar muitas coisas no começo desta fic, mas infelizmente eu não posso, então vou dar o melhor de mim para melhora-la cada vez mais! E não estou dizendo isso só porque você disse que achou que não teria muito explorar, mas porque eu mesmo já reli algumas vezes e achei a mesma coisa (risos)! Fiquei muito feliz também por saber que você se apaixonou pela minha fic! Espero continuar te agradando até o fim (risos)!Fiquei contente por você ter gostado das confusões em que meto o Kenshin! E você não é a única que quis matar o Sano (risos)! Estavam querendo fazer um complô contra ele! Mas ele serviu para situações engraçadas, acho que vou traze-lo de volta em algum capítulo, aí ele se juntará com a Misao e os dois interromperão Kenshin e Kaoru muitas e muitas vezes (risos)! A Kaoru realmente gosta de vegetais! Repolhos... samambaias... Samambaias são vegetais? Está é uma boa curiosidade! E se você parar para pensar, os dois se declararam praticamente ao mesmo tempo! Kaoru disse : "Você sabe o que eu sinto por você, não sabe?" Tem um "Eu te amo" nas entrelinhas, foi mais ou menos isso que eu queria passar, acabou ficando muito fofa essa parte! E é claro que nossa porta também não irá escapar de minhas cenas românticas! Ele não perde por esperar! Não perde mesmo! Muito Obrigada pelo seu review Nelly! Espero que tenha gostado da resposta! Gostei muito de você! Espero que volte mais vezes a aparecer nesta sessão! Vou dar o melhor de mim para que isso aconteça! Beijão para você! Até a próxima!

**Nana Pizani : **Nossa, fazia bastante tempo! Mas estou feliz em vê-la por aqui Nana! Obrigada pelos elogios! É ótimo saber que você gosta de toda a fic! Eu geralmente peço para colocarem a parte favorita porque isso me dá uma dica sobre "aonde" eu tenho que mexer os pauzinhos! Mas se você gosta de todo é ótimo! Vou me esforçar para continuar com a qualidade! Muito obrigada pelo seu review! Eles sempre me ajudam a continuar com a fic! Espero que tenha tido um Feliz Ano Novo! E um Feliz Natal! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo que sairá logo! (espero que você goste). Beijos e até lá amiga!

**Iinara : **Aew! Legal te ver por aqui de novo! Me desculpe por ter demorado tanto! Prometo não decepciona-los de novo! Suspense é bom, mas acho que desta vez exagerei! Farei o máximo para que não aconteça de novo! Sei que já disse isto antes, mas agora estou decidida a dar o melhor de mim! Muito obrigada pelo apoio Iinara! Te espero novamente no próximo capítulo! Beijos!

**Luisa Himura : **Nossa! É a terceira vez que respondo a seu coment! (risos) meu computador fica dando pau e eu nunca consigo terminar! Mas agora dá certo! Fiquei muito feliz que você esteja se divertindo! Darei meu máximo para que continue recebendo "olhares" como esses! Pois significa que realmente você está gostando! Aqui em casa eles também fazem isso quando me vêem rindo de minhas próprias piadas! Viu só? Eu sou mias louca! Eu rio de MINHAS piadas! (risos) Obrigada por todos os elogios! Espero nunca te decepcionar para que você continue apaixonada pela fic! Ah! E fique muito contente em saber que você gostou da declaração! Eu estava muito insegura com este capítulo, porque é uma parte muito importante da história, e tem de ser bem escrita. Fiquei com medo deixar meloso demais para meu estilo. Mas fiquei aliviada em saber que você gostou!

E eu não puis o Shinichi só para ser castiçal! Ele vai ter uma participação importante nesta fase "Hokkaido". Tentei faze-lo inútil até agora para surpreende-los! Aguarde que com certeza você irá gostar... ou talvez odiar... bem, depende do ponto de vista... (risos)

Muito obrigada pelo seu apoio! Ele é muito importante e com certeza me ajuda a crescer mais como autora! Espero ter sempre o seu carinho! Quanto a Sakê, eu já devia tê-la postado há algum tempo, mas logo na semana em que eu pretendia termina-la e, é claro, posta-la, meu disquete some! E eu só o encontrei esses dias! Se tudo der certo, vou postar um ou dois capítulos ainda esta semana! Na verdade ela já está completa! Mas eu tive de reescrever o cap. 2 pois o tinha perdido. Me deseje sorte e inspiração!

Muito obrigado por todo o apoio Luisa! Espero contar sempre com seu carinho e apoio! Vou me esforçar para melhorar cada vez mais! E respondendo a sua pergunta : Eu não tenho fics postadas de outros animes, mas tenho alguns projetos para Inu Yasha, Shaman King e Evangelion. Não sei se vou continua-los, mas já postei uma minha de Inu Yasha, não gostava muito dela, acho que vou fazer alguma coisa parecida só. Bem... Quem sabe no futuro né? Aguarde surpresas! Muito obrigado por tudo! Te espero no próximo capítulo! Até lá! Beijos!

**Akire : **Aew! Que bom que você voltou Akire! Estava começando a sentir falta do seu nome aqui! Bem, eu não sei ao certo quantos capítulos vai ter, mas eu acho que se for pôr tudo o que planejo, com certeza passa dos 40!

É claro que senti a sua falta! Não importa a quantidade de leitores, sempre tem um ou outro que "marca" entende? Muitas vezes eu termino de responder os reviews e penso : "Nossa, Fulana não postou, nem Sicrana, será que ta tudo bem?" Isso acontece muitas vezes. E é sempre ótimo quando a pessoa comenta no próximo capítulo, daí você vê que ela realmente te apóia! É supre legal!

Fico feliz que esteja se divertindo com a fic! Espero continuar sempre melhorando para nunca deixa-la cansativa! Essa viagem vai durar pelo menos mais um 12 capítulos, vai ter muita coisa ainda pela frente! Aguarde e verá!

Como eu já disse, é claro que não esqueci de você! E meu Msn é "tatsuno(underline)mikazuki" o resto você já sabe né? Eu não vou escrever porque quando o faço a fanfiction sempre apaga! Mas pode me adicionar, que então conversaremos! Beijão Akire! Obrigada por todo o apoio e carinho! Espero que continue se divertindo! Até a próxima!

**Lady Higurashi : **Aew! Tenho a impressão de que já te vi por aqui, mas se estiver errada, Seja bem vinda! (risos) Obrigada por todos os elogios! Vou fazer o máximo para postar a fic rápido! Está um pouco difícil por causa do começo das aulas, mas logo eu me acostumo! Vou tentar dar mais destaque a Aoshi e Misao, e é claro incluir partes engraçadas deles conversando! Muito obrigada pelo apoio Lady Higurashi! Espero te ver por aqui mais vezes! Até a próxima!

**Lu Lupin : **Aew! Seja bem vinda Lu Lupin! Muito Obrigada pelos elogios! Me desculpe pelo atraso, mas foi inevitável neste começo de ano, prometo me esforçar para que isso não aconteça de novo! Espero que esteja se divertindo com a fic, o próximo capítulo esta quase pronto e desta vez VOU postar rápido! (risos) Beijão, espero te ver mais vezes! Até a próxima!

**Rafinha Himura Li : **AEW garota! Claro que lembro de você! Você praticamente marcou esta fic! E lembro do Ken também claro! (risos) Acho super legal essa relação entre vocês dois! Que pena que você ficou sem net! Espero que tenha gostado dos capítulos que havia perdido! Espero também que tenha se divertido muito! Acontecerá muita coisa a partir do 12! Será que vou conseguir te agradar? Bem, de qualquer maneira, aguardo o seu review ansiosa! Espero que não suma mais! Até a próxima! Beijos da sua amiga Mika!

**Rafinha Himura Li (2) : **AEW! Aqui estou eu respondendo o seu segundo lindo e grande review! Nossa como senti falta dos seus reviews! É super legal responde-los! AEW! Você terminou de ler! Que bom! Agora posso me esforçar ainda mais para agrada-la a partir deste! Prometo dar o melhor de mim! Desculpe pelo tamanho dos capítulos, eu gosto de faze-los grandes para que as pessoas não se arrependam por esperar muito tempo. Mas para você deve ter sido difícil ler tudo aquilo! Espero que não tenha forçado muito a barra por minha causa.

Eu tinha certeza de que você NÃO iria facilitar no review! E isso me deixa muito contente! Gosto muito de suas opiniões! E espero responder adequadamente né? Senão não vale a pena todo esse sacrifício!

Consegui mesmo te surpreender com o Enishi? Isto é ótimo! Eu não queria dar muito na cara, fico aliviada que tenha conseguido! O Aoshi é realmente lindo! Mas fala para o seu Ken não ficar com ciúmes, porque a personalidade dele não é o seu tipo... (já a bunda dele é outra história... mas abafa o caso...)

Eu não tenho a intenção realmente de fazer o Aoshi "cumprir a sua missão", vamos ver como ele se comportará quando descobrir que ama a Misao, será que ele fará como o Kenshin ou continuará frio como sempre? Nem eu mesma sei, ainda não pensei muito nisso!Que bom que consigo levantar o seu humor com a fic! Era exatamente isso que eu queria! Espero que sempre se divirta com ela! Vou dar o meu melhor para isso!

Muitos adoram quando o Kenshin tem esses sentimentos mais humanos como carinho e vergonha, mais o grande campeão é o ciúmes! Todos adoram ver o anjinho ruivo com ciúmes! É impressionante! Não só o Kenshin e o Aoshi, mas 90 das leitoras também queriam depenar o pobre galo loiro por sua interrupções fora de hora! Mas ele acabou se dando bem e eu decidi juntá-lo com a Megumi mais cedo. Aviso que ele logo voltará e fará um complô com a Misao! Aguarde!

O Shinichi realmente está chato, mas estou fazendo isso de propósito! Estou planejando algo para o Shinichi que fará uma revolução em sua personalidade! Espero que você goste do que estou planejando... Acho que o modo certo de definir o Aoshi seria (como uma leitora disse) : "Como ele pode ser tão engraçado dizendo uma palavra?", mas esse é o Aoshi e nós gostamos dele assim!

Obrigada pelo apoio com o hentai, é verdade que eu nunca escrevi um, mas tive boas idéias para usar nesta fic! Espero que esteja gostando do meu estilo romance com comédia, vou tentar mesclar as coisas e ao mesmo tempo separa-las um pouco mais para agradar a todos! Por favor me dê sua opinião sobre isso OK?

Êta, mas você é sortuda mesmo heim? Agora só falta você ensinar o seu Ken a imitar 007 como o Kenshin da fic! O que você acha?

Fico feliz que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Eu estava muito insegura ao escreve-lo, é uma parte muito importante da história e tinha de ser muito bem escrita! Fico aliviada que tenha realmente gostado! E bem... como você pode ver, Gabriel-sama só tinha boas notícias para o nosso anjinho. Mas isso não irá durar muito! Vou faze-los sofrer! Muitos entraram no caminho dos dois! E Aoshi e Misao não ficarão de fora! Vou tentar dar mais destaque a esses dois! Demorou bastante para acontecer a declaração, mas é porque eu gosto muito da fase "Anterior" a isso. Algumas pessoas gostaram, outras acharam que deveria demorar mais e outras queriam que acontecesse mais rápido. Mas acho que de maneira geral acabei agradando a maioria! (AEW!) A pergunta da Misao ao Kenshin ficou muito popular! Ainda bem que todo mundo gostou e ninguém ficou ofendido! Bem, infelizmente os próximos capítulos ficarão na base do "quase" a respeito do Hentai, pois eu pretendo colocar o hentai na fase da "Ilha perdida do pacífico", se não me engano a ordem é Hokkaido (que será agora), Okinawa, e a Ilha. Pode demorar um pouco mas prometo dar o máximo para fazer um bom trabalho! MUITO OBRIGADA PELO SEU BIG COMENT DE 2 HORAS! Eu adoro coments assim! Espero que seu computador permita que você continue a me apoiar com seus reviews! Um grande beijo para você e para o Ken! Espero que continuem muito felizes! Até o próximo capítulo, se Deus quiser! (Se depender da minha fic ele vai querer) Beijão! E até lá!


	24. Alterando a ordem da Natureza

**Gostaria de pedir mil desculpas a Nika-dono! Não respondi o coment dela no último capítulo! Não sei o que aconteceu, mas meu e-mail mandou o coment dela para outra pasta, e eu não o localizei! Só agora usei a busca e consegui acha-lo! Me desculpe mesmo Nika-dono, prometo nunca mais fazer isso, fui muito injusta com uma leitora tão querida como você!**

**Peço desculpas também a Half Kitsune! Eu agradeci a ele no capítulo passado, mas não respondi a seu coment! O que aconteceu foi que ele (o coment) SUMIU, da minha pasta e até agora não o encontrei! Vou ter de tentar entrar no site da fanfiction mesmo! Espero encontra-lo para responder! Ele é um leitor muito querido e eu não queria de maneira nenhuma decepciona-lo. **

**Dedico este capítulo a Nana Pizanni que fez aniversário dia 06/02 e a Lili-chan que passou na Unesp em Relações Internacionais! Parabéns Lili-chan! Sempre estive torcendo por você! OMEDETOU! VOCÊ CONSEGUIU!**

**Disclaimer : **Toupeiras babaca filhas de uma porca! Nunca mais contrato serviços de cavadores preguiçosos. Agora estou me sentindo bem melhor e comecei novamente a cavar, cavei num ritmo tão frenético que acabei conseguindo chegar ao outro lado, no ralo da banheira de alguém. Pensei que fosse na de Watsuki-sensei, mas descobri de maneira muito satisfatória que era a banheira do Hyde de L'arc en Ciel, e que o próprio estava só de toalha perto da banheira. Bem, já estou no Japão mesmo, vou passar um tempinho aqui depois procuro Watsuki-sensei, não posso deixar o pobre menino sem companhia...

**Agora... a Fic: **

Animado apoiei meu pé direito na batente da sacada e tomei impulso para saltar. Mas estava tão feliz que acabei prendendo meu esquerdo no mesmo batente. Eu caí fazendo um semi-circulo, batendo com o rosto e o nariz (é claro) na parede do prédio, deslizei até bater a cabeça na grama e cair deitado no chão.

Kenshin : Oro...

Pisquei para afastar as espirais de meus olhos, levantei ainda atordoado e com algum esforço consegui focalizar Kaoru agachada um pouco afastada olhando fixamente para o interior do laguinho de carpas. Sorri e me tele-transportei exatamente atrás dela. Toquei em suas costas e...

Kaoru : Ah!

A empurrei para dentro do lago gelado. Ela se virou sentando-se com metade do corpo dentro da água olhando-me assustada. Eu sorri, agachando-me a sua altura e acariciando seu joelho.

Kenshin : Seus três dias terminaram princesa.

"princesa"? Que clichê! Fiquei envergonhado agora! Nossa, devia me suicidar nesse laguinho depois dessa!

Kaoru : K-Kenshin...

Ela sorriu com emoção, eu fiquei hipnotizado pelo sorriso. O rosto molhado, não sabia se pela água ou pelas lágrimas. Fui surpreendido quando Kaoru se jogou em meus braços e eu bati violentamente a cabeça contra o chão, como o meu nariz não sangrou com certeza é um mistério.

Kaoru : Kenshin!

Abracei-a com cuidado pela cintura fina afundando o rosto em seus cabelos negros. Ao mesmo tempo que tentava fazer com que minha mente transcendesse o corpo e minha cabeça parasse de latejar, curiosamente parece ter funcionado.

Kenshin : Kaoru, Sessha pode ficar.

Abracei mais forte sentindo que ela começava a se acalmar. E imaginei quanto tempo eu agüentaria ficar naquela posição sentindo a perna dela roçar na minha virilha... pouco... muito pouco...considerando que parte do meu cérebro foi danificada.

Senti os lábios dela cobrindo os meus de novo, o gosto de água salgada, a maciez do contado, senti um fogo arder na minha garganta que desceu em choques até aquele _local bendito_. Nem adianta fazer contagem regressiva eu não vou durar muito tempo. Numa atitude brusca por tentar me controlar eu aprofundei mais o beijo para tentar me saciar com aquilo, mas isso só fez com que eu me "abalasse" mais, muito mais, a boca dela era tão tentadora quando o corpo e minhas mãos começaram a percorre-lo, felizmente consegui evitar lugares perigosos. Quando seus lábios deixaram os meus somente para trilhar um caminho de fogo em meu pescoço, eu sussurrei com os olhos fechados a garganta doendo e a voz rouca de desejo. Imagino o que Sano diria de mim agora...

Kenshin : Acho que... Poderíamos continuar isso... Em um local... Menos... Público ...

Faltava ar em meus pulmões, a frase saiu entrecortada pela respiração acelerada. Senti a respiração quente dela subir até se aproximar do meu ouvido .

Kaoru : É uma promessa?

Já quase totalmente recuperado ... (Certo ... Eu não estava nada recuperado ... Mas finge que sim OK?) deslizei as mãos por seus cabelos num carinho silencioso e lhe disse.

Kenshin : Pode ter certeza.

Ela me beijou novamente sem pressa, eu deslize minha língua por sua boca com o mesmo ritmo lento que sentia a dela na minha, toquei em seu rosto com cuidado afastando alguns fios de cabelo. Separamo-nos e nos encaramos por alguns segundos.

Kaoru : Shinichi...

Pô, ela sabe como cortar o tesão...

Kenshin : Oro?

O que você queria que eu dissesse?

Kaoru : Deixei ele na enfermaria, Misao e Aoshi também devem estar nos esperando. Vamos Kenshin.

O único motivo que fez eu não ter desejos completamente assassinos por uma certa capivara espinhuda loira, foi a frase que Kaoru me disse antes de nos levantarmos completamente :

Kaoru : Vou cobrar a sua promessa.

-

Meia hora depois havíamos buscado Shinichi na enfermaria, onde fui praticamente obrigado por minha consciência a me disfarçar de Doutor e curá-lo milagrosamente. Pois sei que se não o fizesse teria de agüentar os gemidos de dor. Antes minha magia só cobria lesões, pequenas fraturas, resfriados e doenças comuns como catapora, agora que sou Anjo da Guarda posso reconstruir o corpo de Shinichi e até curar calvície! Não é demais? É uma pena que não possa curar AIDS e Câncer sem gastar um milagre... Depois de resgatarmos Shinichi encontramos Misao e Aoshi pacientemente nos esperando "montados" em cima da Jamilla (ninguém pensou besteira), aposto 1000 ienes que podíamos demorar uma eternidade e eles nem perceberiam. Não pela cara apaixonada de Misao, e pela mudança de aura de Aoshi... Vocês não esperavam que eu dissesse "expressão" esperavam? Entramos todos a bordo e agora eu me vejo novamente encostado ao volante com a estrada a minha frente. Coloquei-a no "piloto automático convenientemente criado por mim" e resolvi ficar contando faixas brancas, já que ninguém havia dormido ainda, para que eu fizesse algo menos depreciativo e decadente, como por exemplo, cumprir minha promessa a Kaoru.

Eu falo, falo, mas na verdade não teria coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas ainda. Na verdade não é bem "coragem" a palavra certa. Kaoru é muito nova, apesar de minha idade convertida a humana não passar dos 20, eu tenho medo de que ela se arrependa depois. Mas também não posso dizer que não tenha interesse, ora pelo amor de meu Pai, nunca me senti desta maneira antes, sinceramente parece que minha cueca vai rasgar quando ela me beija. O cheiro de Jasmim dela misturado ao de excitação feminina pelo momento me deixa completamente descontrolado! E aquela pele de marfim é tão macia, o corpo é tão perfeitamente moldado para me deixar "abalado" , fico imaginando como seria sentir aquelas curvas sem as barreiras de algodão inconvenientemente localizadas entre nós. Como seria a voz dela sussurrando meu nome, os gemidos de prazer em meus ouvidos, enquanto nos completávamos da maneira mais primitiva e pura como homem e mulher, não anjo e mortal.

Suspirei e liguei o ar condicionado, estava ficando realmente muito quente aqui. Fechei os olhos voltando-me aos meus apaixonados e depravados pensamentos, imaginando coisas que deixariam até Aoshi rubro como pimenta (Para que vocês vejam o grau de sacanagem!). Minutos depois decidi parar com isso antes que precisasse ir ao banheiro ter um papinho com minha mão, ou ainda antes que alguém percebesse lá de trás algo muito fora do comum entre minhas pernas, digo fora do comum pois isso realmente é muito difícil de acontecer.

Aliás, acho que devem estar se perguntando até agora : "Kenshin, não me diga que você é virgem?" Pois digo com orgulho que SIM! Se impressionaram não? Mas é verdade. E vou explicar o porquê. Primeiramente as mulheres do céu não me interessam, são todas LOIRAS (Eca) e de olhos azuis. É impossível levantar o bicho assim! Sanosuke já me levou várias vezes à um Bordel para anjos localizado no mundo dos Homens, já que as anjos de lá não podem exercer sua ãhn... Profissão no paraíso (O que de acordo com o Sanusuke é o que torna o paraíso chato), mas em nenhuma das vezes deu certo. Parece que estava destinado a isso. Pra começo de conversa eu ia forçado, o que já contribuiu bastante e para finalizar nunca passei da conversa. Contarei três casos interessantes ao longo da viagem que esclarecerão as coisas. O primeiro ocorreu a mais ou menos 250 anos atrás, foi minha primeira experiência.

Eu estava encostado no balcão de bebidas enquanto observava Sanosuke flertando com as mulheres, percebi que ele tinha tanto charme quanto inteligência, mas devia pagar muito, pois algumas realmente pareciam interessadas. A idéia de Sano pagando alguma coisa me assustou de início. Foi quando um... Ser... (não sei defini-lo até hoje) alto de botas pretas que cobriam o tornozelo, um short curtíssimo com uma carteira incrivelmente grossa dentro do bolso presa a uma corrente e um tomara que caia rosa. Tinha cabelos compridos e castanhos, olhos também castanhos e um corpo... Bonito, apesar de ter reparado que tinha pouco seio, isso deveria danificar seu trabalho com marmanjos.

Primeiramente não me importei muito, mesmo observando que ela avançava em minha direção. Concentrei-me em meu suco de caju, com a esperança de que ela estivesse à procura de alguém por perto, ou tentando flertar com o Barman. Infelizmente não era esse o caso e ela sentou-se confortavelmente num banco ao lado do meu.

Tifanny : Olá ruivinho, você vem sempre aqui?

Foi aí que conheci a pior e mais famosa cantada do mundo!

Kenshin : Não senhorita é a primeira vez e Sessha veio apenas acompanhar um amigo.

Resolvi agir naturalmente, pois a outra opção era fingir-me de morto, e não queria correr o risco de uma possível respiração boca a boca.

Tifanny : Acho injustiça seu amigo se divertir enquanto você espera entediado.

Ela começou a subir os dedos por minha coxa e eu comecei a sentir uma coisa engraçada, não era nojo muito menos "abalação" era um sexto sentido.

Tifanny : Meu nome é Tifanny, e o seu?

Kenshin : É... Shinpashi! Aramura Shinpashi!

Fiquei com medo de dar meu nome verdadeiro e num sábado qualquer ela vir puxar meu pé (ou outra coisa) à noite...

Tifanny : Então Shin-kun, não gostaria de se divertir um pouco? Eu posso garantir que gostará muito.

Olhei-a nos olhos tentando talvez intimidá-la, ela olhou maliciosamente para baixo, eu achei que se referia a mim, mas eu tinha certeza de que não havia me abalado. Foi então que finalmente foquei o lugar ao qual ela se referia e descobri duas coisas sobre Tifanny :

1- Aquilo não era uma carteira, mas estava amarrado em uma corrente (o que dá muito medo).

2- Tifanny na verdade era Tifanão.

Nem preciso dizer que fugi o mais rápido possível dali deixando Sanosuke se virar para achar o caminho de volta preciso? E é em parte por isso que sou virgem. Achou o suficiente? Você não leu nada ainda...

Foi neste momento que ouvi algo explodindo, A Jamilla balançou e eu acionei os freios, todos foram arremessados para a frente, menos Aoshi que estava pregado no chão. Misao bateu em meu banco e me fez estraçalhar meu nariz contra a buzina que começou a soar alta e estridente. Limpei novamente o sangue do nariz.

Misao gemeu de dor com as mãos na cabeça e virou-se raivosamente para mim.

Misao : O que houve desta vez Himura? Uma doninha atravessou nosso caminho?

Bem que eu pensei que o único motivo plausível para Misao seria eu ter quase atropelado algum membro de sua família.

Kenshin : Acho que um dos pneus estourou...

Misao : Pelo som, ou isso ou alguém comeu brócolis demais no jantar...

Piada infame, mas funciona...

Shinichi : Talvez seja melhor sairmos para dar uma olhada.

Não anta, vamos ficar aqui mesmo, não sairemos, permaneceremos como plantas olhando para a frente esperando que o pneu se troque sozinho enquanto tentamos te transformar numa privada.

Kaoru : Tudo bem... Kenshin e Aoshi vão retirar o pneu furado, enquanto isso Shinichi vai pegar o estepe.

Quase pedi para usar Aoshi como Macaco, é bem mais eficiente...

Shinichi : E vocês?

Kaoru : Shinichi-kun, quando você vir mulheres trocando pneus, dê uma moeda à elas pois devem ter alguma deficiência mental ou estarem fugindo do João Kléber.

Misao : Nós não trocamos pneus, é algo da Natureza. Para quê trocar pneus se Deus nos concedeu homens para fazê-lo? Admitam o orgulho machista não é de todo ruim.

Eu odeio dizer isso, mas elas tem total e completa razão! Saímos do carro para cumprir nosso papel na natureza. Eu observei Shinichi ir até o porta malas para pegar o estepe, e depois me agachei olhando o pneu de perto, encarando meu inimigo. Aoshi me passou o macaco e eu o encaixei começando a levantar o automóvel. Foi quando vi algo muito estranho fincado na borracha. Meu sexto sentido me dizia que aquilo não era normal.

Kenshin : Ei Aoshi, veja isso.

Ele olhou atentamente o pedaço de algum tipo de pedra negra lapidada e brilhante em forma de triângulo.

Aoshi : Não me parece familiar.

Kenshin : Mas com certeza não é deste mundo.

Olhamos para trás vendo Shinichi correr atrás de um estepe fugitivo que era curiosamente de uma marca alemã, ele sumiu de nossa vista quando o estepe escorregou por uma ladeira, mas não nos preocupamos com isso. Continuamos observando o objeto. Eu o arranquei da borracha e o pus entre as mãos que foram logo queimadas.

Aoshi : Pode tanto ser só um fragmento da nave de algum bruxo descuidado...

Kenshin : ...Quanto pode ser algo mais perigoso como a arma de algum demônio.

Olhei para Aoshi pedindo silêncio, ele afirmou. Guardei o objeto com magia isolante para que ele não causasse mais nenhum dano. Neste momento Shinichi aparece um tanto estranho com o estepe na mão. Havia algo em seus olhos que me preocupava, meu sexto sentido atiçou de novo. ele entregou-nos o pneu sorridente.

Shinichi : Aqui está! Bem, acho que não posso mais ajudar em nada não é? Vou ver como as garotas estão.

Eu balancei a cabeça positivamente com a impressão de que iria acabar me arrependendo deste gesto. Acompanhei com os olhos enquanto ele ia serelepe até dentro da Jamilla. Olhei para Aoshi que retribuiu (parcialmente) meu olhar de "não entendo mais nada". Continuamos nossa árdua tarefa de trocar o pneu, enquanto eu contestava o porquê de nós não fazermos isso com magia. Afinal, somos anjos! Temos de tirar algum proveito disso! Sei que temos um Shinichi a bordo, mas esse cara é mais retardado que o Fluffy o cachorro vira-lata mortal do Sano que morreu século passado num acidente com um liquidificador e um rato de borracha! E olha que o Fluffy era muito retardado, quase mais que o dono. Sano atribuía isso a um acidente que ele teve quando filhote, alguma coisa relacionada a um cortador de grama e uma bola de tênis...

Acho que vou procurar uma psicóloga algum dia para discutir o porquê de estar tão reprimido em relação a minha magia.

Terminamos finalmente de trocar o maldito pneu e posso dizer que Aoshi não ajudou em NADA... Mas o que eu esperava de uma pedra? Estou vendo que sou o único homem saudável e ativo nesta joça... Do que estão rindo? Eu sou homem tá! Podem contestar o "saudável", mas o "homem" é incontestável!

Subimos novamente na Jamilla e encontramos Kaoru e Misao assustadas e desconfiadas em um canto do sofá e Shinichi no outro e distante canto com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Eu achei isso um tanto estranho, e estava pronto para agarrá-lo pelo colarinho e gritar : O QUE VOCÊ FEZ DESGRAÇADO?

Aoshi : O que você fez desgraçado?

Isso mesmo Aoshi, não precisa repetir... O QUE? Fui passado para trás pelo AOSHI? Tá, agora eu agarro Misao e pergunto : O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O CÉREBRO DO POBRE COITADO DO AOSHI?

Meu cérebro demorou para processar o que estava acontecendo, eu literalmente não acreditava em meus olhos. Aoshi estava segurando Shinichi pelo colarinho há quase meio metro de altura! Ele continuava com aquele ar frio de sempre, mas estava tendo alguma reação! Isto é fantástico!Eu preciso imortalizar este momento e guardar para as gerações futuras!

Shinichi : E-eu não...

A criatura tremia como vara verde, os olhos estavam assustados olhando para o rosto sem expressão de meu amigo pedra.

Kenshin : Calma Aoshi, deixe-o falar... 'Depois nós tiramos o couro dele...'

Não pude evitar esta pequena observação através da telepatia.

Aoshi soltou-o devagar, e nós o encaramos com nossos melhores olhares de "Fale ou morra desgraçado...".

Ele ficou assustado vendo meus olhos passarem do violeta para o âmbar. É um pequeno truque que todos da minha família conseguem fazer quando estão bravos. Era assim que eu sabia quando meu pai estava só chateado, ou quando era melhor eu fugir para o circo temporariamente.

Shinichi : H-Himura-san, Shinomori-san, não é o que estão pensando... eu só...

Misao : Ele não fez nada Aoshi-sama...

Senti Kaoru tocar em meu ombro pedindo para que eu parasse.

Kaoru : Eu e Misao só ficamos assustadas por ele estar... diferente...

Ah tá! E eu sou um Muppet Baby! Qualquer um notaria que elas estavam mentindo. De certo tentando salvar Shinichi da morte! Em respeito a esta atitude benevolente não vou mandá-lo para o outro mundo... ainda...

Ao mesmo tempo eu me dirigi de volta ao volante sem dizer nada e Aoshi sentou-se de braços cruzados ao lado de Misao, com os olhos sempre firmes em Shinichi, o que me fez perder as esperanças de que ele dormisse...

A estrada começou a mover-se em minha direção novamente e eu estava contando as listras amarelas entediado. É óbvio que depois disso ficaríamos no famoso "climão" por algum tempo. Misao havia ligado a TV e estavam todos assistindo ao que parecia ser um documentário sobre como seria se as baratas dominassem a Terra, ou alguma coisa relacionada com Ornitorrincos albinos da Malásia, não consegui definir muito bem.

Fiquei imaginando por algum tempo o que seria aquele pedaço de alguma coisa que furou o pneu. Mas logo meus pensamentos se desviaram novamente para Shinichi. Eu não sei o que ele fez, mas se fizer novamente eu capo ele! Literalmente...

Faltavam ainda por volta de cinco horas para chegarmos à Hokkaido e se eu não desviasse meus pensamentos para algo menos agressivo não passaria este tempo muito agradavelmente... Infelizmente a única coisa que me vinha a cabeça era Kaoru, e isto estabelecia uma ligação com Shinichi. O que quer que ele tenha feito fez com ela e Misao, o que me deixa realmente com muita raiva.

Eu sabia que com aquele clima, demoraria bastante para que todos dormissem, foi neste momento que ouvi um ronco de Misao. Olhei para trás com medo de que fosse alguma fera de filmes de terror e percebi que haviam todos... DORMIDO!

Kenshin : E dá-lhe Ornitorrincos Albinos da Malásia...

Realmente não há quem resista a um documentário sem sentido. Misao roncava e babava no colo de Aoshi que estava parecendo uma estátua, tive um impulso de ver se ele estava respirando ou se deveria acordar Misao para uma respiração boca a boca... Acho que ela gostaria bastante disso. Shinichi estava encolhido em um canto com seu cobertorzinho dos Rugrats, e Kaoru cochilava sentado no sofá apoiando o rosto em um travesseiro. Como podem imaginar, eu me levantei, deixando a direção para o "Kenshin Inflável" e sentei-me ao lado dela. Fiz o máximo de silêncio para que ninguém acordasse e me visse tão perto, o que levaria nosso segredo para o ralo... Eu disse segredo? Bem... seria um segredo. Para que contar para todos se é tão mais emocionante às escondidas? Eu falo como se não fosse óbvio...

Cauteloso, eu toquei sua face afastando alguns fios negros, perdi-me por um momento em seus cabelos. Nunca havia reparado como eram negros e sedosos, pareciam o manto da noite, combinavam com Kaoru, moldavam o rosto angelical perfeitamente. Permiti que meus dedos alisassem devagar pelos fios para depois tocar-lhe a face lisa. A expressão dela estava tão calma, eu rezava para que ela não voltasse a ter pesadelos como da última vez.

Inconscientemente meus olhos baixaram para camisa pólo azul que ela vestia, e desceram ainda mais até o colo dela. Me senti um completo pervertido, minha mente gritava "Himura tire seus olhos dos peitos dela e pare de babar!" e o pior é que deu certo. Encostei-me no banco e suspirei antes de olhar para baixo, muitas coisas aconteceram em tão pouco tempo.

Misao : Aoshi-sama...

Kenshin : Não foi Sessha!

Eu ouvi Misao sussurrar enquanto dormia. Ela estava encolhida no colo de Aoshi e eu achei até apropriado que dissesse algo assim. Apesar de ter pulado de susto achando que alguém havia acordado.

Misao : Himura pare de por queijo em sua cueca...

Ei! Eu nunca puis queijo em minha cueca!

Misao : Vai federrrr...

ô querida, eu lavo muito bem meus paises baixos OK? Sou um anjo cheirosinho!

Era só o que me faltava, a garota doninha contestando a minha higiene enquanto dorme! Onde o mundo vai parar?

Pensei em voltar para o volante, mas esta opção me pareceu pouco atraente. Preferia ficar ao lado de Kaoru, era bem mais agradável. Mas se alguém acordasse e me visse ali, teria um treco achando que não há ninguém dirigindo... Tá, seria só a besta amarela que teria um derrame. Esse cara só anda atrapalhando a minha vida imortal... Acabei decidindo aproveitar o soninho da beleza de todos para dar um jeito de chegar mais cedo à Hokkaido.Sinceramente não sou muito fã de viagens longas de carro, pelo menos não quando não se tem nada para fazer. E como Misao irá sentir as emoções da viagem quando agora ela esta concentrada em tentar inseri-las em Aoshi? O que mais me assusta é que está conseguindo...

O problema é que se Misao descobrir que resolvi encurtar a viagem vou ser vítima da fúria da doninha de trança. Acho que vou voltar ao volante e, como todos, dormir o resto da viagem. Talvez seja melhor assim, mas eu confesso que agora que eu e Kaoru ficamos juntos, minha vontade era de mandar esse povo pra Bahia e pegá-la em meus braços. Aliás, minha vontade era chegar logo em Hokkaido e ser pego por uma surpresa agradável de uma recepcionista que errou a quantidade de quartos novamente. Quais são as chances de isto acontecer? Não responda...

Suspirei pesadamente quando decidi que seria melhor voltar ao volante. Levantei-me, esvaziei o Kenshin Inflável e fiquei contando novamente as listras da estrada, já que sempre deixo no "piloto automático convenientemente instalado por mim". Estava por volta da 3.789.890 faixa quando ouvi certo movimento no banco de traz, primeiramente achei que Misao havia acordado, mas os roncos que encheram meus ouvidos comprovaram o contrário. Comecei a ficar nervoso, sei que Aoshi não acordou e mesmo se acordasse teria ficado exatamente na mesma posição para não acordar Misao... E Kaoru? Bem, meu sexto sentido diz que não é ela, porque se fosse eu começaria a sorrir e suar frio... Quem sobra? (...) Você só pode estar brincando!

Levantei como um raio sem me preocupar em instalar o Kenshin Inflável. Quando olhei para trás encontrei aquele babaca oxigenado com problema de cabeleireiro tocando no rosto de Kaoru enquanto esta dormia, e ele estava se aproximando! Ele não tem senso de perigo não? Nem um instinto?

Eu juro para vocês, sou a pessoa mais paciente do mundo, falo "sessha", tenho cara de bebê e sou um filósofo e psicólogo incontestável. Nunca perdi a calma daquela maneira! Tinha certeza de que meus olhos estavam âmbares de novo.

Corri até ele antes que encostasse aqueles beiços nojentos em **minha** Kaoru (por favor reforcem o "minha"). Agarrei-o pela gola e arremessei-o contra o pára-brisas. Todos acordaram com o barulho do corpo batendo no vidro, infelizmente o carro era blindado e não quebrou.

Kenshin : Matsukawa...

Eu mesmo podia sentir minha raiva crescendo, devia estar assustador pois aquela jaca podre e amarelada não parava de tremer com aqueles olhos azuis arregalados.

Kenshin : O que pensa que estava fazendo?

Shinichi : ...

Ele ficou mudo. Eu esperava por isso.

Misao : O que aconteceu Himura?

Sabia que todas as atenções estavam voltadas para nós, eu o agarrei pela gola furioso, o erguendo pelo menos meio metro do chão como Aoshi havia feito anteriormente.

Kenshin : Responda...

Shinichi : Mas do que está falando Himura-san?

Kenshin : RESPONDA!

Kaoru : Kenshin!

Eu olhei para trás e fiquei arrependido, eu a estava assustando, podia ver isso em seu rosto.

Kaoru : Solte-o, eu não sei o que houve, mas depois conversamos... solte-o por hora...

Larguei a gola da camisa colocando-o no chão.

Kenshin : Desculpem Sessha pela confusão.

Misao : Nossa, Shinichi, o que você fez? Roubou o bichinho de pelúcia favorito dele?

Shinchi : Misao-chan, se Himura-san está aquí, quem está dirigindo o carro?

Kenshin : Oro?

Havia me esquecido deste detalhe! Mais do que depressa tele-transportei o carro e todos que estava dentro para o nosso hotel.

Kenshin : Nós já chegamos...

O frio nos pegou de surpresa, mas o que mais me pegou de surpresa realmente foi não termos ficado no famoso "climão" depois de meu ataque a Shinichi, e eu nem parei para refletir se talvez ele não estivesse só vendo se ela estava dormindo e... Bah! O que eu estou dizendo? É óbvio que ele queria beija-la! E anteriormente elas disseram que ele as estava olhando de forma estranho! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui, mas não vou deixar este engomadinho colocar um só dedo em Kaoru, nem que eu tenha que colocar meu punho inteiro no rosto dele!

Misao : Você podia ter avisado antes! Estou congelando!

Aoshi provavelmente deve estar se sentindo em casa. Ele não abriu a boca desde o primeiro incidente com o "pastel de queijo espinhudo". Não que isso me impressione.

Kaoru : Pegue os casacos no compartimento de cima Misao! Antes que viremos Icebergs!

Shinichi : Olhem! Está nevando!

Estamos em **Hokkaido** você queria palmeiras e uma ilha paradisíaca? Notei que Shinichi estava evitando olhar para mim, então era óbvio que não estava sendo controlado. Ele **sabe** o que fez, e sabe o que **eu farei** se ele fizer **de novo!**

Continua...

**Sessão Aew!**

Aew Povo! Decidi postar o próximo capítulo bem rápido, nem deu tempo de você comentarem muito no 23! Mas tudo bem, vamos tocar o bonde!

Falemos um pouco sobre este capítulo. Por mais que eu não quisesse, ele acabou virando um capítulo de "ligação". Misao não gosta que Kenshin use seus poderes para viajar de uma cidade a outra, mas ele sempre o faz, e é tudo minha culpa. Não há muito o que acontecer durante uma viagem de carro, por isso costumo preencher o tempo com alguns pensamentos engraçados e acontecimentos bizarros, se vocês acharem que esta muito ruim, por favor me falem e digam o que gostariam que eu fizesse!

**Shinichi sai do armário!**

Como podem ver a revolução de Shinichi que citei à algumas pessoas, está começando. Acho que muitos começaram a mudar sua opinião. Todos achavam que eu o havia colocado somente para dar um "breque" na utilização de magia e para colocar um personagem bizarro, inútil e que ajudasse em algumas partes mais engraçadas. Mas na verdade o futuro dele já estava definido! Ele iria servir para alguma coisa! Vai acabar virando uma ameaça para Kenshin. Estou pensando se depois dele cumprir seu papel deveria "descarta-lo", o que vocês acham?

**Objeto não identificado :**

Neste capítulo surgiram alguns mistérios, "O que era aquele objeto preto preso ao pneu?", "O que houve com Shinichi?", "Uma coisa está relacionada com a outra?". Estás perguntas serão respondidas no decorrer da fic! Espero realmente tê-los deixado curiosos, espero que ninguém descubra antes da hora, mas podem tentar adivinhar se quiserem! (risos)

**A Vida de Kenshin :**

Bem, pudemos colher no decorrer da fic algumas "pistas" sobre a vida de Kenshin. Já sabemos que ele tem família, pois já citou algumas vezes seu pai e sua mãe, sabemos que seu olho âmbar é uma característica familiar (pelo menos nesta fic), sabemos que ele foi treinado por Hiko quando começou em sua profissão, então não foi sempre Desencalhador, provavelmente há outros cargos menores antes de se chegar a este. Sabemos que ele ganhou um arco de madeira quando criança. Sabemos também que ele não foi muito feliz no amor nem no "outras coisas". Neste capítulo principalmente começamos a nos aprofundar ainda mais na vida particular do coitado. Espero não estar ofendendo ninguém com isso, na verdade minha intenção era criar situações engraçadas! Se ofendi alguém me desculpem e podem me xingar!

Mais para frente ainda mais revelações sobre a vida dele aparecerão, prestem muita atenção nas entrelinhas! Há muita informação escondida!

Ainda há muitas lacunas, por exemplo : "De quem Kenshin puxou o cabelo ruivo?" "ele já foi um ser humano?", "Se sim, qual foi a vida dele?", "Ele e Sanosuke se conheceram quando crianças?" e por aí vai...

Curiosidade : Nesta fic, Kenshin "ainda" não possui a cicatriz em forma de cruz! Ele ainda não se encontrou com Tomoe! Talvez eu acabe colocando-a ou não. Por isso aguardem!

**A Vida de Kaoru : **

Está bem, sabemos um pouco sobre a vida de Kenshin, e Kaoru? Ela não pode ser excluída! Bem, Kaoru teve um incidente trágico, perdeu os pais em um acidente de avião aos 15 anos, continuou os estudos, e ingressou no curso de Letras da Toudai. O porque ninguém sabe, pois seria muito melhor se ela fizesse algo relacionado ao Gerenciamento de Empresas. Afinal, ela herdou dos pais uma grande e famosa empresa de computadores, a qual dirige praticamente sozinha! Claro, agora ela está de férias e deixou um assistente de confiança cuidando disso, mas terá de voltar ao trabalho certo? A fic não irá acabar com o fim da viagem, pelo menos eu não pretendo...

**Hokkaido (novamente) :**

Hokkaido é o lugar mais frio do Japão, todo mundo sabe disso eu acho, mas aqui em Hokkaido muito gelo vai derreter, tanto o gelo do nosso Iceberg favorito (Aoshi), quanto o gelo no relacionamento entre Kenshin e Kaoru. Muita fonte termal também, andei conversando com minha massagista que morou 10 anos no Japão e ela me disse que em Hokkaido o que mais tem é fonte termal! Isso me deu muitas idéias maquiavélicas (risada malévola).

**O Povo adora um Hentai...**

Para quem está curioso sobre onde a Tia Mika vai por o Hentai, eu vou contar um segredinho : Vai ser na Ilha Perdida no Pacífico! Ainda nem confirmei se o pacífico banha o Japão, mas depois eu vejo isso, tenho de fazer umas pesquisas para a fic, e meu grande amigo **Eduardo** anda me ajudando muito nisso! Queria agradecer muito a ele e a minha massagista a **Marivone**.

Continuando... acontecerão muitas coisas até lá, muitos "quase", muita gente antiga vai aparecer de novo, Kenshin conhecerá mais anjos importantes, e muitos perigosos, além de enfrentar problemas com sua magia, mas isso é uma surpresa! (risos)

**Coments : **

Vamos responder os coments então! Neste capítulo não haverá a sessão "Tia Mika explica", pois eu nem dei tempo de vocês comentarem, mas espero que me mandem suas perguntas! Podem ser até perguntas de escola e de outros animes, eu respondo! Vamos lá!

**Total de Coments neste capítulo : **17

**Lien : **Aew amiga! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! Meu casal preferido é Kenshin e Kaoru, mas eu também adoro Misao e Aoshi! Acho que eles combinam muito, apesar das diferenças! Fiquei super feliz quando voltou o anime para o Cartoon, apesar de eu ter gravado todos os episódios, não é a mesma emoção entende? Eu gosto principalmente dos episódios de enchimento! São os mais divertidos e engraçados, mas os de luta também são emocionantes! Também espero que eles não cortem no meio!

Não se preocupe porque eu sempre vou responder seus coments, acho bem melhor quando o autor interage com os leitores, fica mais gostoso ler né? O que aconteceu que você não foi na sua formatura? Espero que não tenha ficado doente... Espero que continue imprimindo arquivos para não perder os capítulos da fic! Tenho a impressão de que seu coment foi cortado, mas tudo bem1 Muito obrigada por tudo! Espero que nos encontremos aqui mais vezes! Até a próxima!

**Ariane Bachega : **Aew! Tudo bem que você não tenha conseguido deixar no site, eu sei como aquele negócio dá problema! Mas fiquei muito feliz em ver que se deu ao trabalho de me escrever um e-mail para comentar! Muito Obrigado! E muito obrigada também por me dar seu apoio, pode ter ccerteza que vou sempre responder seus reviews! Eu gostei muito da minha formatura, minha classe é muito descontraída e foi realmente divertido, que pena que você não pode ir na sua! Mas o que aconteceu? Espero que na próxima você consiga ir! Pode ficar tranqüila porque pretendo dar mais destaque a Aoshi e Misao, também acho este casal muito fofo! Não sei porque acho que eles combinam, mas que combinam, combinam! Obrigada pelos elogios! Vocês leitores sempre me tiram da depressão também, são vocês que fazem meu humor! Eu sei como é este negócio de escola, no meu primeiro dia já havia tarefa, pesquisa, livro para ler e páginas para estudar, foi um sufoco! Mas eu consegui! E você também consegue! Muito Obrigada pelo review, eu realmente fiquei muito feliz com eles! Beijão e até o próximo capítulo!

P.S. : Eu AMO vermelho! Só me visto de vermelho! Sou psicótica!

**Mekare Katsuragi : **Aew Mekare! Mas é claro que respondi o seu review! Faço o possível para sempre responder o review de todos os leitores, se algum dia esquecer do seu me avise por favor! Fico feliz que se divirta com os comentários do Kenshin! Vou dar o melhor de mim neles para que você ria cada vez mais! Sobre os amigos do Mister Repolho eu não posso revelar ainda, mas espero que goste da surpresa! Já dá para ter uma idéia de pelo menos dois, o que você acha? Obrigada pelo review! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Beijão!

**Nika-dono (cap. 1 e 2) : **Aew amiga! Viu como eu sou malvada com o Shini-kun? É porque é muito engraçado ver ele se ferrando! E eu sempre faço o Kenshin se dar mal, então resolvi dar um "parceiro" a ele. Se bem que "parceiro" não seria a palavra certa né? Eu me dou bem com alguns loiros, com outros não, prefiro cabelos castanhos, pretos e ruivos! Aew! Os ruivos ponhocam! Nota que meu cabelo é quase loiro... Valew pelo comentário Nika-dono! Vou responder todos, pode ficar tranqüila! Beijão!

**JuHh-Chan : **Aew amiga! Tudo na paz! Fico feliz pela sua viagem! Que bom que gostou da declaração! Foi muito difícil escreve-la, confesso que estava bastante insegura! E espero que tenha se divertido com a pergunta da Misao! Vou tentar torna-la mais cara de pau para enriquecer a comédia! E eu me inspirei em uma experiência própria para cria-la. Aconteceu na minha formatura. A gente estava do lado de fora esperando meus pais, porque eu havia esquecido de pegar meu convite com eles, eu e minhas amigas estávamos conversando quando um menino loirinho com um pacote de pipoca parou na minha frente e ficou olhando para mim. Eu comecei até a suar frio com o menino sorrindo comendo a pipoca olhando pra mim, depois eu comecei a falar pras minhas amigas que esperava ele babar verde e morder meu pescoço! (risos) Foi lindo aquele dia! Muito obrigada por todos os elogios Ju! A gente se vê na próxima! Beijão!

**Nika-dono (cap. 22) : **Aew Nika-chan! Que bom que conseguiu seu pc de volta! Eu sei muito bem como é difícil ficar sem pc. É realmente complicado! Pode deixar que eu vou dar o seu recado para o Ken. Mas a grande culpada da história sou eu. Eu adoro a fase "antes da declaração", acho que é a hora mais propícia para arranjar confusão! Mas olhe pelo lado bom! Eu não estou nem na metade da fic! Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer, e acho que quando terminar, vou fazer um especial de três capítulos, só não posso revelar sobre o que... (mistério...).

Que bom que você também gosta de hentai Nika-chan! Fico feliz em estar agradando você! A maioria das pessoas gosta de hentai, isso é muito bom, porque ofendo menos gente. (risos) Mas vai ser meu primeiro hentai, então não espere por muito. Prometo dar o melhor de mim, mas ainda sou inexperiente neste tema, apesar de ter tido idéia muito boas. (mistério novamente...) Muitas delas relacionadas ao jogo romance-comédia-sexo tive algumas que realmente combinaram tudo com perfeição, espero fazer um bom trabalho e contar sempre com seu apoio! (extremamente feliz)

Desculpe por não ter respondido o seu coment, meu e-mail anda meio louco e não colocou o seu na pasta! Perdoe-me! Você comentou tão bem, e eu não respondi! Prometo que vou responder todos! Espero não tê-la decepcionado! Beijão!

**Nika-dono (cap.23 - Aviso) : **Aew! Sim, a maioria dos pcs está de complô contra o dono. Até meu querido Katsura (Olha ameaçadoramente para o pc) deu de se revelar contra mim, e levou o que merecia. (olha para o machado ao lado). Muito obrigada por sua promessa! Prometo também responder todos os coments que você me mandar! Com certeza vou adorar todos! Prometo também tentar entrar mais no MSN, não fique brava comigo se eu te perguntar várias vezes "quem é?" porque eu me esqueço fácil de e-mails e me confundo com nicks. Me desculpe por isso, mas é um problema meu que eu ainda não consegui resolver!

Você vai postar uma fic? Legal! Quando postar me avise! Terei o prazer de ler e claro comentar! Muito obrigado pelo review Nika-chan! Até a próxima!

**Nika-dono (cap. 23) : **Aew Nika-chan! Desculpe por não ter respondido seus coments! Acho que acabei decepcionando você né? Me perdoe por favor! Eu adoro seus coments e me sentiria muito mal se você ficasse decepcionada! Então, como você pode ver há alguns anjos morenos, o que me parece surreal agora. Acho que escrevi tanto sobre o céu que acabei acreditando no que escrevi! Estranho né? Mas não há nenhum ruivo! Aew! Bem, quanto ao assunto de nós morrermos e virarmos anjos... eu tenho uma explicação para isso que você lerá mais para a frente. Acho até que já falei sobre isso em alguma "Sessão Aew" dê uma rodada na fic que provavelmente você vai achar alguma coisa! (risos) E no caso da Julia Roberts... Você me pegou nessa... talvez Ruivo! (risos) Realmente chamou minha atenção com este comentário! E eu também gostaria de ser ruiva na minha versão anime, mas acabei ficando com o cabelo cor de palha mesmo! (risos) Ainda vou mudar isso um dia!

SIM! Eu farei casal principal sofrer! Eu sou má! Eu vou dar um suspense bonito para vocês! Talvez não seja tão desesperador como a história do menino com notas vermelhas, mas quem sabe eu chegue perto? Espere e confira! Imagine que me incomodaria com um texto grande, adoro comentários enormes! Pode manda-los quando quiser! Me desculpe novamente por não ter respondido seu coment no capítulo anterior! Farei o possível para que isso não aconteça novamente! Beijão da Mika! E até a próxima!

**Lili-chan : **AEW! VOCÊ PASSOU GAROTA! (Corre pela casa, acorda os pais, grita palavras incoerentes, liga para todos da lista telefônica e volta) OMEDETOU! Fico tão feliz que tenha conseguido! E mais feliz ainda por ter ajudado pelo menos um pouco! Sempre soube que você iria passar! Desejo muito sucesso para você, nunca vou esquecer dos seus coments inspiradores, e da nossa torcida!

Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Se você gostou do Gabriel vai adorar os outros dois anjos alfa! Espero que ainda consiga faze-la rir! E faremos uma passeata para que tenha uma excelente passagem pela faculdade!

Sim! Junto com a evolução profissional do Kenshin, vários personagens também sofrerão revoluções! Shinichi é o principal deles! Ele irá literalmente deitar e rolar em cima de nosso anjo ruivo, para ficar com Kaoru! E agora? O que o Kenshin vai fazer? Deixar quieto com certeza não. Aoshi também sofrerá alterações, estamos praticamente em uma nova fase da fic!

Muito Obrigada pelos parabéns, mas acho que você os merece mais que eu, afinal, ainda estou tentando o primeiro colegial! Vou dar meu máximo para te ajudar sempre, infelizmente o único modo é pela fic, então darei o melhor de mim, para que você sempre se divirta com ela! Que o Kenshin esteja com você!

Que pena que você vai ficar sem poder usar muito o computador, mas sei que sempre que possível estará lendo a fic e isso me deixa muito feliz! Vou te mandar e-mails sim, pode aguardar que eles logo chegarão, Espero que possa contar sempre com o seu apoio também! Se esforce na faculdade e eu prometo me esforçar na fic OK? Espero novidades suas! Beijão e Obrigada por tudo! Até a próxima!

**Jenny-Ci : **Aew Miga! Que bom que você ficou feliz com a resposta! Pode ficar tranqüila que vou sempre responder seus coments, mesmo que demore um pouco (segunda personalidade traidora : "Um pouco?") Cala a boca desgraçado (soca a própria cabeça). Eu não gosto muito quando os autores mantêm-se distantes dos leitores, acho que sempre devemos responder a dúvidas e agradecer os elogios. Que bom que você consegue imagina-los! A maioria dos leitores acha meio difícil, mas dizem que acabam conseguindo! Eu fico muito feliz com isso! Realmente Kenshin loiro é algo que eu espero que ninguém faça. Ele ruivo é tão fofo! Mas eu também prefiro o povo moreninho.

Prometo que quando você postar uma fic eu lerei e com certeza darei minha opinião! Por favor me avise! Eu gostaria muito de ler e tenho certeza de que vou gostar! Eu sei uma olhada no seu perfil, mas não encontrei sua fic de RK, você tirou?

O Kenshin já é facilmente confundido com um cupido. Loiro seria confundido com a fada dos dentes! (risos) Obrigada pelos elogios! E que bom que você gostou do Gabriel! Eu sempre quis colocar um personagem ao estilos "Mosqueteiro poeta" espero que tenha dado certo! Se você gostou dele vai adorar os outros dois anjos alfa! Me diga o que achará deles quando aparecerem! Obrigada pelo review Jenny! Gostei muito dele! Te espero no próximo capítulo! Beijão!

**A.S.N.S.H : **(risos) Aoshi de boca aberta realmente é algo MUITO surreal! Mas também incrivelmente abalante não? Imagine ele sorrindo então! Precisaremos de uma transfusão de sangue de tanto que sangraremos pelo nariz! Que bom que gostou dos poemas de Gabriel-sama, quem sabe faço ele aparecer novamente! Obrigada por tudo Amiga! Até a próxima! Beijão!

**Nana Pizanni : **Aew amiga! Me desculpe pela demora, farei o possível para que isso não aconteça de novo! Você não sabia que eu era menor de idade? Uow! E eu não sabia que você era maior de idade! Que coincidência não? Você não parece velha de jeito nenhum, seus coments são sempre muito joviais! Eu também sou um tanto distraída, mas não no sentido físico, eu me esqueço com facilidade de nomes, datas e e-mails, gravo rostos fácil, mas o resto...

Aoshi realmente vai ter que ter um pouco mais de respeito com Himura, mas será que ele fará isso? Será que o todo poderoso Aoshi se curvará a alguém? Aguarde e descubra! (suspense...)

Que bom que você gostou dos poemas Nana-chan! E você pode me chamar de Mika-chan se quiser!

Muito obrigada por todo o apoio! Espero nunca decepciona-la! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Beijão!

**Miyu Camui : **Aew Miyu! Seja bem vinda a sessão de resposta aos coments! Farei o possível para responder o seu coment da melhor forma para que você volte a comentar. Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que sua amiga também tenha gostado tanto quanto você! Vou fazer o possível para que você continue se divertindo com a fic! Muito Obrigada por todos os elogios! Espero que você continue gostando da fic! Quando tiver qualquer dúvida e só me falar. Daqui para frente Kenshin se envolverá em muitas confusões, e gostaria muito de saber sua opinião sobre elas! Mil beijos e até a próxima!

**Bianca Himura : **Aew Bianca! Tudo na paz, espero que com você também esteja tudo bem! Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que você leu a todos e fico feliz que esteja comentando agora, o importante é que tenha se divertido, este é meu maior objetivo!

Acho que estou fazendo o Kenshin se dar muito bem nesta história, até agora não o fiz sofrer. Ele ficou com a mocinha e ainda teve sucesso profissional, acho que vou judiar um pouco dele pelo menos. Fazer jus ao seu mal pressentimento. Muito obrigada por todos os elogios Bianca! Prometo dar o melhor de mim para melhorar a fic e fazer você se divertir muito! Estou na bonança, agora é hora da tempestade! Beijão e até a próxima!

**Rafinha Himura Li Kaoru Ying : **Aew Rafinha! (abraça) De nick novo! Que chique! Rico é fo(pi)da mesmo... Comigo está tudo bem, fico feliz que com você também esteja! Também estou um pouco cansada, eu já faço musculação há algum tempo, mas as aulas de Karatê começaram com tudo e estou passando um pequeno inferno. Mas eu adoro este inferno! Que bom que você ficou feliz com a dedicação (você merece) e com o review! Meu computador é meio louco e eu fiquei com medo que você não o recebesse, é muito difícil para mim mandar reviews, ainda bem que você recebeu! Que bonitinho esse romance de vocês! A fic ficou ótima, ele deve ter adorado!

Vamos responder o livro! (preparada com uma faixa na cabeça e um sorriso de orelha a orelha) Bem, eu ainda não posso sumir com o Shinichi porque ele vai fazer uma participação muito especial na saga Hokkaido, depois eu posso pensar no assunto e manda-lo para o Tibet! (risos) Aoshio : O despertador (quase) humano para horas inconvenientes! O Katiel realmente deve ter sido mutilado, espero fazer ele aparecer de novo para contar-nos esta história e quem sabe algumas outras...

(risos) que bom que você gostou da "despedida"! Eu não esperava que alguém se emocionasse tanto, porque eu não me esforcei muito com aquela cena, fico feliz que tenha dado tudo certo! A recepção do Kenshin eu realmente gostei de fazer! A maioria foi baseada em fatos que realmente aconteceram na minha vida. A cena do menininho aconteceu na entrada da minha festa de formatura, eu havia esquecido meu convite com meu pai e estava esperando ele voltar (havia ido buscar minha mãe) junto com as minhas amigas. E a gente lá conversando quando um pirralhinho de terno começou a me encarar enquanto comia um saco de pipoca. Eu ficava desviando meus olhos do menino para as minhas amigas, comecei a suar frio, olhar em volta tentando achar a mãe dele, e ele lá me encarando. Quando a gente conseguiu entrar, eu disse que estava pronta para um ataque direto ao meu pescoço. (risos) Foi muito engraçado!

Sim sim, ele é o único ruivo do céu e o Manuel deveria conhece-lo, mas na verdade Manuel é uma criatura que adora confundir as pessoas e assusta-las com seu poder. Pode tomar com um exemplo o sutiã da Satoko!

Pode deixar que eu dou o seu recado para a Zu-chan! Ela inventou a frase : "Meu amor por você é tão grande que vaza pelo nariz" e eu meio que tomei emprestado para o Gabriel, realmente devo crédito a ela! Kenshin realmente estava muito nervoso naquela hora, estava morrendo de medo na verdade, mas é claro que ele não admitiria isto tão fácil. Na verdade foi só no ultimo momento que eu decidi promove-lo e mantê-lo no céu. Até a hora "H" eu estava em dúvida, mas daí eu pensei : " Você já vai judiar o suficiente deles depois, deixe um pouco de crédito para o coitado!" e deu no que deu! Espero que tenha gostado! Agora começa o suspense e as milhares de confusões! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do poema do Kenshin! Fui eu que o fiz a muito tempo e decidi usa-lo agora! Acho que o seu Ken teve de consola-la muitas vezes né? Agradeça a ele por mim! Fala que ele é muito fofo! E mês desculpe por ter "cortado" no meio, mas eu precisava fazer um suspense né? espero que tenha gostado do desfecho! Depois me deixe sua opinião! Muito obrigada pelo enorme review! Você sabe que eu adoro eles e pode manda-los quando quiser. Aliás, um review seu (grande ou pequeno) já faz a fic valer a pena! Fala mesmo para o Ken comentar porque eu estou com saudades! Espero você no próximo capítulo Rafinha! Obrigado pelo carinho! Até lá!

**Nati : **Aew Nati! Realmente faz muito tempo! Com certeza eu me diverti nas férias, mas descansar... acho que não descansei não. Aí no Rio eu costumo ter algumas aulas de Karatê e Kung Fu para não ficar parada. Mas acho que isso contribuiu para minhas idéias na fic! Tive várias! Espero que gostem de todas! Eu também adoro as férias! Apesar de eu não parar, pelo menos durmo um pouco mais! E agora que voltou as aulas estou adorando também! Minha escola é ótima e os professores também! Gostei de todos, principalmente do de inglês que tem voz do cara do gás! É super grossa a voz dele! Ele é muito engraçado! O de Citologia também é um sarro! E agora que minhas amigas do prédio e da escola estão juntas estudando comigo, tudo esta ainda mais divertido! Quer dizer que vocês fizeram novos amigos na escola? Que legal! Me conte sobre eles no próximo review!

Você sabe que nunca gostei do Rio, mas agora estou muito afim de ir para aí, quero muito conhecer vocês! Sou um pouco tímida mas me solto facilmente! E irei na praia só para ver você tomando caixotes! (risos) Tenho certeza de que será muito legal o nosso encontro!

Bem eu ainda estou em dúvida se meu cão é realmente saudável. As vezes ele é tarado, as vezes ele é gay, acho que o Asthor é um ser indefinido! Ragnarok? Eu conheço sim! Já joguei na casa de amigos, mas confesso não ser muito fã de jogos on line. Talvez um dia eu acabe gostando, mas este começo de ano está meio corrido. Muito obrigada pelo review Nati! Todos sempre são especiais! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Obrigado pelo carinho e até lá! Beijos!

**Lady Higurashi : **Aew amiga! Muito obrigada por todos os elogios aos capítulos! Pode ficar tranqüila que o hentai não vai influenciar na história! Espero que tenha gostado das surpresas deste capítulo também! Esta nova fase vai estar repleta de surpresas e estou ansiosa para ler a sua opinião! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Beijão e obrigada pelo carinho!

**Half Kitsune : **Aew amigo! Desculpe! Me desculpe mesmo! Mas o seu comentário sumiu do meu e-mail e do site da fanfiction! Eu acabei de procurar, procurei até a página 7 que ia até os comentários do cap. 20 e não encontrei! Me desculpe mesmo! Eu nunca tive a intenção de decepciona-lo! Mas desapareceu! Eu não consigo encontrar! Sei que você me deu um enorme apoio na fic! E mais que isso, me ajudou a ter idéias para o Hentai! Não merecia que eu não tivesse respondido! Me desculpe de novo! Prometo não fazer isso novamente! Espero que me perdoe! Muito obrigada pelo review de qualquer maneira, eu não o li, mas tenho certeza de que foi ótimo! Escreva outro para que eu responda devidamente! Me desculpe (mais uma vez) Te aguardo na próxima! Beijão!


	25. A Árvore da Pocahontas

Como eu previa, uma "confusão conveniente de uma recepcionista" é impossível de acontecer duas vezes, principalmente quando no Hotel cada quarto é individual. E era um bom quarto por sinal. Misao não sabe o significado da palavra economia. O hotel também era ótimo, de uma maneira bem tradicional. Era inteiro de madeira branca, as portas eram de bambu e papel de arroz. A recepção, a sala de espera e o saguão ficavam no primeiro prédio, um corredor levava ao segundo e maior prédio, onde ficavam os quartos. Havia uma repartição no meio do corredor principal, o caminho da direita levava ao Salão de Jogos, ao ofurô e às fontes termais, e o da esquerda ao restaurante e ao Salão de Eventos, onde Bandas se apresentavam todo o final de semana.

Os quartos eram muito bonitos, muito grandes também. O meu era retangular, na outra extremidade havia uma porta de correr que dava acesso ao Jardim japonês que na verdade preenchia toda a área inutilizada do Hotel. Na frente desta porta havia uma mesa baixa e redonda com cadeiras estofadas em forma de concha. Acima da mesa champagne e gelo... rico é foda... A Tv ficava em um "buraco" na parede esquerda e era muito grande, ao invés de sofás, haviam vários tipos de "pufs" e almofadas, o armário era embutido na parede do outro lado e o lugar para se estender o futon era à frente dele. O lugar era ricamente decorado com flores, quadros e pequenas esculturas.

Chegamos a conclusão de que esse povo não gosta de luxo...

Deixando minhas revoltas de lado, eu estava parado no meio do quarto pensando no que seria o objeto negro. Na verdade eu não estava de maneira alguma pensando nisso. Certo, eu estava tentando me preocupar com isso, mas não conseguia. Estava com raiva do Husky alemão que tentou colocar os lábios nojentos em Kaoru. Quem ele pensa que é afinal? Ele vai aprender a não se meter com os ruivos!

Foi quando ouvi barulhos do lado de fora, alguém estava indo para o jardim japonês. Normalmente eu não me importaria muito com isso, mas com minhas novas habilidades de anjo da guarda eu pude sentir que eram as energias de Aoshi e Misao. Mas o que cargas d'água os dois estão fazendo lá fora? Eles não tem decência não? A gente acabou de chegar!

Minha curiosidade falou mais alto e eu arrisquei a abrir uma pequena fresta da porta de papel de arroz e bambu. Normalmente eu utilizaria visão de Raio X, mas Aoshi perceberia em um instan0te. Escondi minha energia angelical e fiquei observando enquanto os dois vindo de lados opostos se dirigiam para o laguinho próximo. Nossa, tudo acontece no laguinho! Que falta de criatividade! Ainda vão fazer um filme "Laguinho : Onde tudo pode acontecer"! Quer dizer, eu me declarei para Kaoru em um laguinho, eu me reencontrei com ela em um laguinho e agora esses dois estão num laguinho! Ou seja, laguinho significa "prelúdio de cena romântica"! Isso já está ficando previsível demais!

Aoshi : Misao...

Nossa! Ele tomou a iniciativa! Pedras falam quando preciso! Estou impressionado e orgulhoso de Aoshi, ele realmente está se superando!

Aoshi : O que faz aqui?

E ele ainda deu continuidade a frase! Alguém me belisca, eu só posso estar sonhando! Mas que tipo de saudação é essa "O que faz aqui?"? Isso é um encontro romântico ou um interrogatório? Se ele perguntar onde ela esteve às nove horas da noite passada eu vou ter que interferir!

Nesse ritmo ele vai passar de pedra para árvore! É um grande avanço OK? Elas são seres vivos! E algumas árvores falam! A da Pocahontas por exemplo...

Misao parecia um tanto tímida, afinal, eu nunca a vi em sua cor normal quando está ao lado do tronco. Ela cruzou os braços atrás do corpo e pareceu incrivelmente entretida com uma graminha rala que crescia perto do laguinho.

Misao : Né... Aoshi-sama esteve muito nervoso está tarde e eu... Estava indo conversar...

Ah sim, o quarto de Aoshi realmente ficava para lá, nossos quartos foram dispostos de maneira interessante. Aoshi, Eu, Kaoru, Shinichi e Misao. E sim, Shinichi praticamente possuiu o quarto entre Misao e Kaoru o que eventualmente me levará à algumas noites em claro. Este cara realmente não está em seu estado normal! Será que Capivaras da Patagônia ficam menstruadas? TPM pode ser uma boa explicação, não que isso diminua a minha raiva dele.

De qualquer maneira, o que raios Misao ia fazer no quarto de Aoshi? Eu duvido que ela iria conversar com ele! Só existe **este** tipo de comunicação quando os dois indivíduos tem capacidade de **"falar"**! Sinceramente acho que ela foi acalma-lo, como eu já não sei, isso ficará para a mente sem escrúpulos de cada um.

Ou talvez ela tenha dito isso como uma desculpa para tentar correr atrás dele novamente, afinal ninguém percebeu a amizade colorida que estes dois tem, percebeu? Claro que não, é tão discreto quanto o meu cabelo!

Aoshi : ...

Só porque houve um avanço ele faz questão de regressar!

Misao pareceu perder ainda mais o controle de sua circulação sanguínea e muito atrapalhadamente falou com um sorriso super falso de orelha a orelha gesticulando sem parar.

Misao : Er... bem... Mas já vi que está tudo bem não é? Vou deixa-lo sozinho então! Até Aoshi-sama!

Ela virou-se para ir embora e por um instante eu pensei que a maldição do laguinho havia falhado, mas foi então que Aoshi provou que eu estava errado, agarrando o pulso de Misao e segurando-a antes que ela fosse embora. Ele se moveu! Ele tomou novamente a iniciativa! Viva ao laguinho!

Eu olhava atentamente para tudo o que acontecia, pena que não acontecia nada. eles estavam há uns 5 metros de distância, talvez menos, o dia estava bem silencioso o que me permitia ouvir tudo sem meus poderes. Mas parece que a imagem havia congelado, ninguém se movia. Foi quando ouvi a porta de correr e Kaoru adentrou no quarto. Eu senti aquele calafrio novamente e meu coração disparou, isso sempre acontece quando a vejo, estou me sentindo um idiota. Foi aí que lembrei de Aoshi e Misao, uma conversa aqui poderia estragar tudo lá!

Kaoru : Ken... Hm!

Unindo o útil ao agradável, eu calei-a com os lábios e não com as mãos. Sou esperto não sou? Foi um beijo rápido, mas que conseguiu me deixar incrivelmente tonto com um gosto doce na boca, eu tinha vontade de prensa-la contra a parede e continuar o que comecei, mas havia um casal que precisava se acertar lá fora, por isso tentei convencer minha mente de que estava feliz por contribuir para o relacionamento da Doninha com o tronco, mas definitivamente era impossível. Puxei-a para baixo e mostrei Aoshi e Misao no jardim.

Kaoru : O que eles estão fazendo lá?

Ela sussurrou o mais baixo que pode e eu engoli seco, estava realmente muito mal esta manhã...

Kenshin : Sessha está esperando para ver.

Foi então que houve um súbito movimento da parte de Misao (óbvio, quem vocês esperavam?), Kaoru e eu voltamos a prestar atenção na cena. Misao olhou para Aoshi por cima do ombro ainda com a mesma expressão surpresa. E disse claramente envergonhada.

Misao : A-Aoshi-sama...

É só minha imaginação ou por um instante eu vi o Aoshi corar? Meu Pai! Ele corou! Ele ainda tem Sangue correndo nas veias! Ou seiva... bem, alguma coisa nas veias ele tem! Ou será que estou ficando louco? Eu posso estar começando a enxergar tudo vermelho!

Kaoru : Kenshin, é reflexo do seu cabelo ou o Aoshi está corando?

Eu não sou o único daltônico aqui!

Kenshin : Sessha ainda está tentando decidir.

É melhor acreditar que seja o reflexo de meu cabelo, não quero pensar na possibilidade do mundo acabar antes de me casar com Kaoru.

Aoshi : Não vá...

Nossa! Isso é o que eu chamo de clichê! Eu quantos filmes você já viu esta frase? Êta povo sem criatividade...

Aoshi : Eu não me importo que você fique aqui se quiser...

Como sempre ele disse esta frase como se estivesse dizendo "Compre Papel higiênico e café com leite..." Um pouco de emoção não faz mal a ninguém! Alguém deveria dizer isso à ele.

Misao encarou-o ainda mais assustada, não sei se pela proposta ou pelo fato de ele parecer estar corado. Eu sinceramente ficaria assustado com o fato de comprovar a existência de vasos sanguíneos em uma Pedra, talvez até escrevesse uma matéria sobre isso, os biólogos iam adorar. Como não podia deixar de ser Misao sorriu e como a doninha que ela é e respondeu alegremente.

Misao : Eu quero!

Ela pulou nos braços de Aoshi e o abraçou, era uma visão cômica de certa maneira considerando que Misao batia um pouco abaixo do peito de Aoshi, uma garota compacta devo dizer. Aoshi pareceu surpreso por um instante e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela so... so... SORRINDO? Ah não, isso sim deve ser uma ilusão! Eu achava que aquele sorriso no Shopping tivesse sido conseqüência de algum fenômeno meteorológico! Nossa, alguém deve dar um prêmio à Misao por isso!

Misao sussurrou alguma coisa que eu não consegui ouvir por estar escondendo minha magia, logo depois pegou a mão de Aoshi e começou a arrasta-lo, talvez para algum passeio romântico, apesar de eu achar que eles não estão tão avançados assim.

Aoshi não disse nada e voltou ao estado de ser inanimado como sempre acompanhando Misao que saltitava a sua frente até sair de nossa vista.

Eu suspirei e abaixei um pouco o zíper do casaco vermelho que estava me apertando um pouco a garganta. Estava um frio digno de Aoshi, e nesta forma humana meus poderes ficam mais limitados e eu não consigo controlar a temperatura corporal. Sentei-me encostando as costas na parede e sorri para Kaoru que me devolveu o gesto sentando-se ao meu lado.

Kaoru : Acho que depois dessa podemos esperar por algum tipo de mudança em Aoshi.

Com certeza acabamos de testemunhar um fato histórico! Ainda vou escrever sobre isso! Aoshi, meu amigo pedra, o anjo mais frio que já vi, demonstrou algum sentimento! Realmente isto chega a ser empolgante! Apesar de ainda estar surpreso em ouvir as Palavras "Aoshi" e "mudança" na mesma frase.

Kenshin : Sessha espera que estes dois acabem se acertando apesar de Achar que as personalidades são bem distintas...

A imagem de um Aoshi pendurado no lustre me veio a mente e eu abafei uma risada, Kaoru ficou séria e um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha, como um indício do que estava por vir.

Kenshin : Oro?

Kaoru : Kenshin, porque tentou, **de novo**, matar Shini-kun?

Eu não ia mata-lo! Que palavra forte! Eu só ia atira-lo pela Janela! O garoto já foi vítima de uma manada de Búfalos e sobreviveu. Algumas voltas no asfalto não causariam mais do que arranhões...

Kenshin : Kaoru, Matsukawa-san tentou beijá-la, Sessha jamais permitiria isso.

Ela deu de ombros como se ponderasse sobre o que havia acabado de falar, eu sinceramente estava esperando um "Você só pode estar brincando" ou "Ele nunca faria isso", mas o que ouvi foi bem diferente...

Kaoru : Tem alguma coisa errada com Shinichi-kun, mas acho que é só uma puberdade atrasada, acho melhor esquecermos isso.

Kenshin : Você não ficou nem um pouco preocupada?

Claro que eu estava incrédulo! Eu digo "Seu primo tentou te beijar", e ela diz "É uma puberdade atrasada, vamos esquecer isso"? Primeiro que eu não achava que ela iria acreditar em mim, segundo que eu nunca caracterizaria isso como "puberdade atrasada" mas Safadeza mesmo.

Kaoru : Claro que não gostaria de ser beijada por meu primo, nem dormindo nem acordada.

Ela fez uma expressão de nojo e eu abafei um riso por entre os lábios.

Kaoru : Mas eu tenho certeza que você nunca vai deixar isso acontecer. Sabe, Shinichi-kun anda meio estranho desde o incidente com o pneu. Quando entrou na van nos encarou estranhamente como se nos despisse com os olhos... gritamos de susto quando ele agarrou a blusa de Misao, foi assustador e...

Uma raiva enorme tomou conta de mim ao ouvir as palavras "Shinichi" e "despisse". Meus olhos ficaram âmbares novamente e eu senti que começava a perder o controle da minha magia, mas era impossível me acalmar, pelo menos eu achava isso, até a mão quente de Kaoru pousar em meu rosto, e eu instantaneamente voltar ao normal.

Kaoru : Está tudo bem...

Eu senti que havia palavras escondidas, senti que era quase uma jura de fidelidade. Eu toquei na mão que pousava em meu rosto e sorri enquanto entrelaçava nossos dedos e me aproximava ansioso, ela entreabriu os lábios e eu começava a fechar os olhos quando ouvidos batidas na porta. Separamo-nos rapidamente pelo susto.

Shinichi : Himura-san! Kaoru-chan está aí?

Nossa, me deu vontade de dizer "Sim, não nos interrompa por favor, estamos imensamente ocupados" Mas anjos não mentem desta maneira descarada, pelo menos não os loiros, como eu sou ruivo...

Kenshin : S-Sessha acha que ela já foi tomar café Matsukawa-san...

Shinichi : Então vou me encontrar com ela no restaurante, Misao-chan e Shinomori-san já estão lá, até!

Soltei todo ar dos pulmões de uma vez de alívio, e me levantei segurando a mão de Kaoru para que ela levantasse também.

Kenshin : Vamos?

Ela corou.

Kaoru : O-onde?

Eu sorri docemente à ela.

Kenshin : Tomar café é claro.

Kaoru : Ah sim, vamos!

A vingança é doce, e a minha vai ser ainda mais! Vou retribuir toda aquela abalação que ela me fez sentir em nosso reencontro, e em dobro! Só precisarei esperar pelo momento certo, e com certeza não é agora. O porco amarelo com certeza voltará quando perceber que Kaoru não foi tomar café e isso interromperia tudo.

E lá fomos nós tomar café... junto com o "Puberdade atrasada", o que provavelmente me dará alguma dor de cabeça...

Eu estava a um bom tempo vigiando o ser amarelo, combinei telepaticamente com Aoshi de sentarmos de frente para Misao e Kaoru, uma estratégia para que o "Olhos Azuis" não tentasse fazer algo por baixo do pano se é que me entendem. Mas a criatura era mais ardilosa do que eu previra e sentou-se na ponta, mais detalhadamente "entre" mim e minha amada. Enquanto Aoshi vegetava e Misao e Kaoru conversavam animadamente entre uma garfada e outra, eu fiquei o tempo inteiro com os olhos grudados nele, quem não conhecesse a situação acharia que sou gay. Estava tão concentrado que já havia várias vezes batido o garfo em meu nariz numa tentativa de acertar a boca, derramado suco dentro da camisa e até espetado a flor de cera, desta vez quase a levando à boca de verdade. Mas mesmo com o nariz cheirando a presunto e a blusa molhada de café com leite não vou desviar o olhar, ele está suando frio, sei que está armando alguma coisa! Foi então que aconteceu!

Shinichi : Opa!

Ele muito pouco discreto esbarrou o cotovelo no garfo que caiu embaixo da mesa, eu logo estreitei os olhos, havia alguma coisa errada ali. Pediu desculpas e começou a se abaixar, agora era definitivamente a hora certa para usar a minha visão de Raio X! Deus abençoe o Super Homem!

Como previra ele não pegou o garfo! Mas estava se preparando para pegar em outra coisa com um sorriso malicioso que me deixou com nojo! Quando vi que sua mão estava subindo para o tornozelo de Kaoru fiz o que deveria ter feito há muito tempo. Chutei com vontade aquele nariz arrebitadinho!

Shinichi : Outchhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kenshin : Oh! Matsukawa-san! Você estava ai em baixo? Sessha não havia reparado! Me desculpe!

Shinichi : Meu nariz está sangrando!

Oh! Não é só o meu nariz que sangra nessa joça!

Misao : Shinichi-kun! Você está bem?

Shinichi : Acho que quebrei o nariz!

Kenshin : Sessha se sente tão culpado!

Se falsidade matasse...

Recebi um olhar de reprovação de Kaoru que foi acudir o primo.

Kaoru : Acho melhor te levarmos para a enfermaria.

Shinichi : Kaoru-chan, me dá um beijo para passar a dor! Oh que dor!

Ah! Mas essa é o que me faltava! Meu punho vai beijar a cara dele daqui a pouco!

Olhei com uma raiva imensa saindo dos olhos ainda violetas (por pouco tempo).

Kaoru se surpreendeu com a frase do maldito capivara oxigenado e olhou para mim por um instante. Depois se dirigiu ao primo um tanto brava.

Kaoru : Acho que não é nada sério mesmo.

E o empurrou fazendo ele cair novamente no chão.

Eu deveria ter gravado isso! Misao arrastou Shinichi pelo braço irritada.

Misao : É melhor você ir descansar um pouco no quarto Shinichi-kun...

Shinichi : Não Misao-chan! Eu quero ir esquiar com vocês!

Por um momento eu pensei mesmo ter ouvido Kaoru e Misao conversando algo com relação à isso mesmo. Mas estava tão concentrado na ameba amarela que não prestei atenção. E antes que eu pudesse sequer contestar, Shinichi havia convencido Misao a deixa-lo ir com a desculpa de que o frio faria com que seu nariz parasse de jorrar sangue. Foi tudo muito rápido! Num segundo estava tentando acertar a testa de Shinichi com um garfo de maneira que ninguém notasse minha culpa, e no outro estava com esquis nos pés sobre um grande tapete de neve.

Misao levantou os sabres do esqui no ar mais animada do que o normal, quase provocando uma avalanche.

Misao : E ISSO AÍ PESSOAL! VAMOS NESSA!

Tentei contê-la para o bem da humanidade. Tinha impressão de que uma avalanche não seria algo benéfico para a população.

Kenshin : Tenha calma Misao-san...

Mas é óbvio que ela não me deu ouvidos e continuou dando voltas em círculo com o esqui.

Misao : Vamos descer! Vamos descer logo!

Olhei para frente contemplando a inclinação da montanha, imaginei quanto tempo agüentaria antes de virar uma bola de neve disforme e ruiva. Bem que eu imaginei que visto de baixo a montanha não era tão alta, mas a medida que o teleférico subia eu comprovei que as coisas não são o que parecem, e que meu nariz podia sim se despedaçar com o frio. Pelo menos eu deixaria de perder tanto sangue se isto acontecesse.

Shinichi : Ãhn, Misao-chan, eu não acho que seja boa idéia...

Misao : O que foi agora Shinichi-kun?

Shinichi : É que eu não sei esquiar direito...

Misao e Kaoru olharam para a Lhama desnutrida incrédulas.

Kaoru : Mas você não foi ano passado com seus pais para os Alpes Suíços?

Shinichi : S-sim, mas eu não deslizei, fiquei tomando chocolate quente...

Que tipo de pessoa vai para a Suíça e não esquia? Por que ele não esquiou? Ele podia ter quebrado uma perna, ficado com trauma e não ter vindo conosco para Hokkaido!

Kaoru suspirou, eu olhei para ela desconfiado... Ela não está pensando em fazer o que eu estou pensando está?

Kaoru : Eu te ensino Shinichi-kun...

Minha pobre e ingênua Kaoru, sua bondade e compaixão são admiráveis, é o que eu mais gosto em você... mas de vez quando podia deixá-las de lado! Um pouco de indiferença não vai te mandar para o inferno!

Como já podia se esperar, A Lhama sorriu como nunca enquanto eu me controlava para não empurra-lo para a pista.

Shinichi : Obrigado Kaoru-chan!

Eu olhava-os de lado, atento a qualquer movimento suspeito por parte da cabra amarela, Kaoru estava ensinando-o as posições no esqui e eu tinha impressão de que ele já sabia isso... O Desgraçado está fingindo! Bem que eu desconfiei daqueles olhos azuis, olhos azuis como aqueles não são confiáveis!

Kaoru : Shinichi você está segurando o sabre errado!

Ela se aproximou para arrumar o sabre e eu fiquei com raiva do lhama que conseguia sentir o cheiro dos cabelos dela. Foi então que observei a mão dele descendo... descendo demais... opa. Isto está começando a ficar exagerado! Antes que ele alcançasse seu objetivo eu puxei seus esquis para trás com minha magia naturalmente.

Shinichi : Ahn... ah…

Ele tentou se agarrar ao casaco de Kaoru, mas a gravidade foi mais rápida e começou a desliza-lo mais rápido para a pista mais inclinada. Devo confessar que este não foi meu plano inicial, mas acabou sendo melhor! Ele deu um grito estridente enquanto lutava para não virar uma bola de neve. Leia como se sua vida estivesse acabando :

Shinichi : **AAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAA**aaaaaaaaaa**aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...!

É claro que o som foi sumindo, Ouvi Misao gritar o nome dele, Kaoru também tentou acudi-lo, eu comecei a me sentir mal, o mais estranho era que pelo nível de magia ele não deveria ter deslizado até a rampa, deveria ter caído no chão! Há alguma coisa estranha nisso...

Olhei para a neve sobre meus pés e percebi que minha sombra havia aumentado, deve ter sido a posição do Sol e... Nossa que exagero! Eu não sou um lutador de sumo! Que sombra enorme! Não pode ser! Virei-me e me deparei com uma onda gigantesca de neve vindo em minha direção! O grito do maldito provocou uma avalanche! Será que ele não larga do meu pé? Estava paralisado diante daquela imensidão quando senti alguém me puxando em grande velocidade para a pista.

Kaoru : Kenshin! Essa não é uma hora apropriada para entrar em nirvana!

Kenshin : Kaoru!

Olhei para o lado enquanto deslizava sobre o esqui, Misao e Aoshi estavam um pouco a nossa frente. O vento gelado batia constantemente em meu rosto, as árvores passavam em uma velocidade incrível, eu quase perdi minha cabeça e meu cabelo umas 5 vezes para os galhos! Tentava me concentrar em manter Kaoru a salvo enquanto desviava das pedras. Olhei para o hotel abaixo de nós, estávamos muito longe, mas não demoraria muito para chegarmos lá, trazendo a avalanche em nossos calcanhares! Olhei para trás e toda aquela neve branca estava engolindo a paisagem, assim como a professora de matemática faz com sua nota! As pessoas desesperadas fugiam como podiam, muitas já haviam sido tragadas, e mentalmente me assustei com o número de vitimas que seriam adicionadas se a neve atingisse o Hotel. Turistas, crianças, mulheres, todos seriam soterrados!

Kenshin : Aoshi! Temos que parar essa avalanche!

Era óbvio que pediria ajuda dele! Quem melhor para parar um monte de neve do que a neve em pessoa?

Aoshi : Nossa magia não é o suficiente!

Ele fez uma pausa enquanto desviava de um tronco.

Aoshi : Você sabe que esse tipo de força da Natureza é imune a magia angelical do nosso nível!

Eu odeio quando a pedra tem razão! Ah, nosso nível "vírgula", no momento eu sou mais forte que você, Senhor Buda todo poderoso!

Kaoru : O que isso quer dizer Kenshin?

Engoli seco pensando que iria decepciona-la. Seria simples tele-transportar Kaoru e Misao para longe daqui. Mas e aquelas pessoas? É impossível dois anjos tele-transportarem mais de 100 pessoas em tão pouco tempo!

Kenshin : A força da natureza também é um tipo de magia! Mas uma avalanche dessas é uma força tão grande que repele a nossa! Nem com novos poderes Sessha poderá detê-la!

Misao : Ou seja só um milagre fará essa avalanche parar!

Olhei rapidamente para Misao. Um milagre!

Kenshin : Misao, você acabou de salvar suas vidas!

Shinichi ainda se debatia há alguns metros de nós.

Kaoru : O que você vai fazer?

Quais são as chances de funcionar? Olhei para a lhama que parecia ter se estabilizado. Se eu não conseguir! Se eu não conseguir...

Kenshin : Kaoru ajude Shinichi!

Kaoru : Kenshin, o que você...

Parei subitamente o esqui de frente para a onda branca gigantesca. Teria menos de 10 segundos antes da avalanche me atingir, 10 segundos pra salvar aquelas pessoas...

Aoshi : Himura!

Kenshin : Não parem, confiem em mim!

Misao : Você está louco?

Kaoru já havia pego Shinichi que havia desmaiado, todos pararam apesar de eu insistir que continuassem.

Nossa, estou emocionado com toda a confiança...

Kaoru : Cuidado!

Eles estão preocupados! Queria gritar, "Salvem-se! Não sei se conseguirei!" Mas estava ocupado me concentrando.

5 segundos... rápido... rápido... se não funcionar, todos vão...

Misao : Não vai escapar!

Vão...

Aoshi : Misao!

Kaoru : Kenshin!

Ainda não...? 2 segundos... só 2 segundos... rápido...

Senti aquele poder subindo como fogo dentro da alma, finalmente, meu primeiro milagre.

Cerrei os punhos, de pé na frente da avalanche. Estendi minha mão que ardia e gritei com toda a força que tinha.

Kenshin : **PARE!**

Uma luz dourada saiu de meu corpo e envolveu toda a avalanche. Meus olhos se fecharam, um estrondo tomou conta do ambiente para depois se converter em puro silêncio. Funcionou?

Abri os olhos devagar. Estava na forma de anjo, acima de mim a neve havia se paralisado, eu me concentrei mais para terminar o que havia começado. Aoshi abraçava Misao protetoramente enquanto Kaoru segurava Shinichi desmaiado, os olhos de todos arregalados. A Multidão outrora apavorada agora estava incrédula, os olhos úmidos enquanto as bocas sussurravam e rezavam me dando forças. Mesmo assim eu estava fraco demais.

Meu poder estava cessando, eu podia sentir a avalanche querendo descer, a neve querendo matar. Eu tinha que resistir, mas a magia estava tão intensa que começou a cortar meu corpo. Raios brancos que saíram de mim mesmo rasgavam minha pele.

Misao : Himura... O que está acontecendo com ele Aoshi-sama?

Aoshi : É forte demais para apenas um anjo, o corpo dele pode não resistir.

Eu sabia, todos os anjos sabem, mas se Aoshi parasse com este teatrinho, talvez meu estímulo fosse maior do que quebrar a cara dele se sair vivo.

Aoshi : Vai se converter em luz e se perder entre as dimensões.

No final das contas, vou virar purpurina! Droga! Mais motivos para duvidarem da minha sexualidade!

Podia imaginar a expressão de Kaoru agora, uma dor perfurou meu abdome, eu cai ajoelhado, mas permaneci com os braços estendidos para conter aquela massa disforme de neve, mas ela insistia em pender-se para frente, desafiando minha magia.

Senti o suor escorrendo pelo rosto, eu precisava salva-la, pelo menos ela.

Kenshin : Aoshi...

A dor novamente.

Kenshin : Leve as meninas daqui... Fuja!

Aoshi : ...

Mova-se rápido pelo menos uma vez na sua vida inútil e fuja com as duas daqui! Bem que eu queria ter dito isso...

Misao : Himura você...

Kaoru : Você é idiota ou o que?

Misao : Isso mesmo!

Não era bem isso que eu esperava...

Misao : Não vamos te deixar aqui, você vai conseguir!

Kaoru : E se não conseguir vamos sumir junto com você!

Misao : Ei ei, pare de generalizar, eu não disse nada sobre sumir!

Kaoru : Eu confio em você Kenshin!

Misao : Não mude de assunto! Eu sou linda demais e baixa demais para morrer! Eu quero pelo menos chegar a um metro e meio!

Enquanto as duas discutiam sobre a altura de Misao e ignoravam totalmente o fato de toneladas de água solidificada estarem sobre suas cabeças, eu recorria a minha última esperança.

Kenshin : Tudo bem... Sessha sabe que é ruivo, Sessha sabe que tem olhos violetas, E Sessha confessa ter pensamentos de várias maneiras impróprios para um anjo...

Como é difícil admitir certas coisas...

Kenshin : Mas que isso, Sessha não tem sido um bom filho, Sessha teve ciúmes, teve inveja, teve sentimentos vingativos e ruins, E Sessha duvida muito da democracia e hierarquia do céu.

Olhava para o chão ajoelhado, minha mão já não estava mais estendida e eu sustentava toda aquela neve somente com minha magia milagrosa que estava se esgotando.

Kenshin : Mas... Sessha pede que o ajude a cumprir este milagre... essas pessoas não merecem morrer... eu preciso de forças para salvar os humanos, e a mulher que Sessha ama...

A Neve pesou sobre minhas costas, alguns blocos se desprenderam e se espatifaram no chão.

Kenshin : Pai... Ajude Sessha...

Sobre mim eu podia sentir mais um bloco de desprendendo, caindo em minha direção, ele acabaria com tudo, com tudo!

Kaoru : Kenshin!

Continua...

**Sessão Aew :**

COMO EU SOU MÁ! Vocês vão ficar na curiosidade porque Tatsuno Mikazuki, profundamente revoltada com sua professora de Literatura resolveu deixar vocês curiosos! (Risada Malévola)

Mas então, falemos sobre este capítulo...

Ele já estava pronto há muito tempo, e eu ia posta-lo segunda, mas então, na noite de domingo (meu aniversário) eu tive um sonho que mudou totalmente a história! Eu apaguei e reescrevi metade deste capítulo! Mas acho que de certa maneira, vai me ajudar em outros rumos! Quer dizer, eu nunca pensei em explorar o que a minha fic ensina, eu não quero fazer uma história que não deixe marcas na vida das pessoas, eu quero fazer a diferença entendem? No primeiro momento achei que ela mostrava somente o eterno conflito entre a razão e o coração, depois começou a entrar o preconceito, o romantismo, a fidelidade, etc e tal. Mas eu quero explorar algo mais profundo, comédia é o meu ramo, vai ser difícil sair dele, então eu pensei "Uma coisa profunda não tem que ser necessariamente séria e chata!" Então vou tratar assuntos como este do meu jeito! Do jeito da Mika! O jeito que eu gosto e que espero que vocês também gostem!

RECADO ESPECIAL PARA O EDU! 

Aew Edu! Aqui quem fala é aquela vaca da Mika que não te escreve há tempos! Sim, como sempre estou aqui para te pedir DESCULPAS por não ter respondido ainda! A verdade é que tive simulado no Sábado e nesta semana tive duas provas! (ninguém merece) Mas prometo que vou ler sua fic e escrever para você! Obrigada por ter comentado em todos os capítulos! Vou responder para você por e-mail, mas a partir do próximo capítulo vou por seu review na sessão de respostas OK? Pode esperar por um e-mail gigantesco meu nos próximos dias! E DESCULPE novamente! Você tem tanta consideração por mim me mandando a sua fic e ainda me dando Parabéns pelo meu aniversário e eu nem sequer respondo rápido! Desculpe mesmo!

Fiquei feliz em ver muitos comentários de pessoas até então sumidas! Muita gente regressou aparentemente do além! AEW! Fiquei tão contente! Recebi muitos comentários no último! Tirei o feriado inteiro para responde-los! Mas antes vamos a linda sessão criada por esta que vos fala!

Sessão Tia Mika Explica! 

Aew! Achei super interessante esta dúvida! É muito legal responder certas coisas que não parecem muito claras na fic. Bem, a dúvida de hoje é da **Rafinha Himura Li **minha leitora que acompanha a fic desde o começo, devo confessar que tenho um carinho especial por ela, e uma inveja benéfica pelo namorado fofo que ela tem. Então vamos ao trabalho. A pergunta dela é a seguinte :

**Rafinha Himura Li : **Ele tem olhos âmbares só quando se aborrece, né? Ou seja... Será que ele teve um passado sombrio como no anime! E outra coisa: Ele tem a cicatriz de cruz na face esquerda? Plis, me responda isso, no Tia Mika explica.

**Tia Mika : **Aew Rafinha, como já disse sua pergunta foi ótima! Sobre a infância do Kenshin, a infância não foi tão traumática como no manga, mas ele foi vítima de muito preconceito e tudo mais. Os olhos âmbares na verdade são uma característica... digamos... da "família" dele, quando estão nervosos os olhos refletem um aumento absurdo de poderes. Isso será melhor explicado mais para a frente. Quanto a cicatriz, no início eu pensei em coloca-la, mas decidi que iria deixa-lo sem pois uma idéia me veio à cabeça. Então resumindo : **Por enquanto **o Kenshin não tem a cicatriz em forma de cruz. Mas a Tia Mika ainda tem muitas cartas na manga! Muito obrigado pela sua pergunta! Valeu mesmo! Qualquer outra dúvida "tamos aí!"!

E a outra pergunta é da minha outra leitora **Nana Pizani**! Ela surgiu na minha sessão de coments mais ou menos no meio da fic, mas ninguém pode negar que já é uma figura marcante! Sem contar que é super simpática e tem um ótimo senso de humor! A pergunta dela é a seguinte :

**Nana Pizani : **Como o Kenshin pode levantar o Shinichi pela gola a mais de meio metro

do chão se o loiro burro é uns 30 cm mais alto que o anjo ruivo?

Tia Mika : Aew Nana! Muito bem observado, como o Kenshin pode levanta-lo a essa altura? Bem, primeiro devo corrigir um erro meu mesmo, eu não defini muito bem a altura do Shini-kun, na verdade ele é só 3cm mais alto que o Kenshin, apesar de que para o Kenshin isso já é muito coitado, ele tem trauma. Agora é mais viável ele ter conseguido levanta-lo meio metro do chão né? É só ele esticar todo o braço! Como curiosidade vou por uma ficha do Shinichi no final da resposta dos coments OK? Valeu pela dúvida! Qualquer coisa a tia Mika Explica! Beijão!

É isso aew povo! Você também tem alguma pergunta para fazer? Quer saber qual a marca do meu papel Higiênico? Meu número de Rg? Quer me processar? Então mande sua pergunta você também para o **Tia Mika Explica! **Tia Mika agradece!

À TODOS AQULE QUE ME DESEJARAM PARABÉNS NO MEU ANIVERSÁRIO (13/03) UM "MUITO OBRIGADA" ESPECIAL! ESPERO QUE TODOS TENHAM OU TENHAM TIDO UM ANIVERSÁRIO TÃO BOM QUANTO O MEU! VALEU MESMO PESSOAL! E FELIZ PÁSCOA!

Vamos aos Reviews povo! Ai que emoção! Recebi um monte! Foi um presentão de aniversário! Brigado mesmo leitores! Vocês são o máximo! VAMOS NESSA! (Arregaça as mangas)

**Total de Coments neste capítulo : **33

**Total de Coments na Fic : **333 (Não é de se Orgulhar?)

30 reviews para responder! Esta sexta-feira santa tem que ser santa mesmo e me conceder o milagre de responder todos! Então ao trabalho!

**Lili-chan **(para o capítulo 23)Aew Lili-chan! Um coment seu é sempre uma alegria! Que bom que está gostando das partes românticas, eu sempre fico bastante insegura em relação a elas! Fico feliz que tenham te agradado! E os anjos que digam ALELUIA! Finalmente depois de 22 capítulos Mika resolveu por a declaração! Espero que tenha ficado boa, sempre fico nervosa com declarações! Tem de sair perfeitas! Gah! (pequena crise, aguarde um momento) E que bom que você também gostou do romance de Aoshi e Misao! O romance deles eu tento deixar um pouco mais "CLAMP" entende? Digamos bonitinho, porque acho que uma coisa mais "quente" não combina **ainda** com eles. Mas é claro que isso vai mudar! Desenvolver as relações é minha meta para agora!

Lili-chan o dia que eu escrever um capítulo da minha fic sem comédia, você ter certeza que Jesus Cristo está voltando! Eu simplesmente não consigo! Fico feliz que as pessoas se divirtam com isso. Muito obrigada pelo elogio! (sorriso enorme)

Nossa o final do ano foi um troço para mim, e agora o 1º colegial ta pegando pesado! Mas prometo que vou dar o melhor de mim para tornar a história cada vez mais divertida! Obrigada pelo apoio Lili! A gente se vê o próximo capítulo com certeza! Beijão da Mika!

**CleoKat **(Eu continuo adorando esse nick!) Aew CleoKat! Tudo bem que você não tenha comentado no capítulo passado! Eu também peço desculpas por não comentar sempre na sua fic, mas é porque o meu computador tem certas dificuldades para abrir a janela de reviews (mais envergonhada ainda) mas eu amo a sua fic! Que pena que perdeu os capítulos! Eu fiquei super triste! Mas tenho certeza de que os que você escreverá agora vão ser melhores que os que foram apagados! Força, porque você tem muito talento!

Bem, eu continuarei escrevendo até o fim da fic, espero que você também continue me acompanhando! Muito obrigado pelo elogio! Meu maior medo é que a fic comece a se tornar desinteressante, por favor se isto acontecer me avise! Obrigado por todo o carinho Cleo! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!

**Lan Ayath : **Aew Lan! Pode ter certeza que estou com força total e com mais idéias que nunca! Espero que você goste de todas! Fico feliz que esteja se divertindo! É muito bom ver você por aqui! Até a próxima! Beijão!

**Miyu Camui : **Hey Miyu-chan! (Posso te chamar assim?) Muito Obrigada pelos elogios! Não se preocupe com as entrelinhas, porque tudo será explicado mais para frente. Na verdade o que eu quis dizer foi que podemos deduzir algumas coisas se prestarmos atenção. Mas não precisa se preocupar OK? Farei o possível para que quando terminar a fic ninguém fique com aquela sensação de "não entendi"! Vou fazer o possível para não demorar nas atualizações, mas a minha escola não está ajudando... Mas pode ficar tranqüila, não desistirei da fic! Beijão e muito obrigada por tudo!

**Mila.Potter.Lavigne : **Aew! Pois é filha, as coisas tão meio fora do controle por aqui, mas vou fazer o possível para que voltem ao normal... infelizmente a escola não está colaborando (risos)! É, o Kenshin está um pilha ultimamente, até eu estou me impressionando. Mas é tudo por amor! Certo, talvez entrem os hormônios na jogada... mas digamos que pelo menos 70 é puro e sincero amor! (Sim, eu acredito em Papai Noel e daí? XD) Realmente homens só tem hormônios na cabeça, mas as mulheres também não ficam muito atrás! (risos)! Obrigada pelo o carinho Mila! Cada review seu é uma nova alegria! A gente se vê no próximo capítulo! Beijos da Mika!

**Obs. **5 coments respondido em menos de meia hora! Até que eu to indo bem não? Continuando...

**Nana Pizani **(ainda não acredito que ela tem mais de 20 anos) Aew Nana-chan! Isso mesmo! Use a sua altura com orgulho! Tenho uma amiga que também é baixinha e um dia a gente pegou uma fita métrica para medir ela, e descobrimos que ela tem exatamente um metro e meio! Vivemos zuando dela por isso! Mas ela quase não liga, na verdade ela já me arranhou muitas vezes. Ela grita "Cuidado que eu arranho... e mordo!" Mas adoro ela! Ela é super engraçada! É a nossa chaveirinho! Ainda vou fazer uma fantasia de chaveiro para ela!

Uhuuuu Shinichi se revelando, leitores se impressionando e várias teorias sobre o objeto não identificado! Por sinal este objeto vai dar as caras novamente no próximo capítulo causando ainda mais confusão e é claro Shinichi vai continuar atrapalhando os nossos protagonistas! Esse site é uma droga! Cada capítulo eu reviso 20 vezes e ele faz o favor de tirar acentos, comer letras, e alterar palavras, isto devia ser proibido! Mas de qualquer maneira continuamos vivendo (risos)! O Kenshin realmente sofreu em seus relacionamentos, mas ele deveria estar feliz por eu não ter colocado ele como ex-namorado da TOMUE! Fala sério, Watsuki-sensei judiou demais do Kenshin neste aspecto! Nem todo o passado como retalhador pode ser pior do que levar nas costas um casamento com a TOMUE! Ah! A sua pergunta sobre o Kenshin ter levantado o Shinichi eu respondi no Tia Mika Explica lá em cima! Não sei se você viu, mas de qualquer maneira dê uma olhada OK? Muito obrigada pelo review Nana-chan! Fico feliz que também me considere sua amiga pois eu tambem já tenho este sentimento por você! Nos encontramos no próximo capítulo! Beijos e Abraços da Mika e até lá!

**Obs. **Muito bem, faltam exatamente 21 coments para terminar, mas eu to caindo de sono por isso amanhã eu continuo e termino OK? Beijão pessoal! E feliz páscoa!

**Obs. **Aqui estou eu de volta! Entupida de ovo de chocolate adiantado e pronta para outra! São exatamente uma hora e dois minutos da manhã, enquanto a TV está ligada em Saint Seya eu vou tentar responder tudo até as quatro da manhã, Vamos Nessa! Me dê sua força Pegásus! (Como esse cara é babaca...)

**Nika-dono : **Valeu por ter me desculpado Nika-dono, eu realmente me senti muito culpada por não ter respondido seu review, vou tomar mais cuidado daqui por diante! Revolução de Shinichi acontecendo e o povo ficando pasmo com a mudança, realmente é praticamente um novo personagem! Um personagem que vai causar muita dor de cabeça ao Kenshin, e é claro muito ciúmes! Eu também adoro cenas de ciúmes! E vai ter uma em especial que eu acho que você vai adorar! Fala um parabéns pra sua Tia suuuuper atrasado! Obrigada por ter deixado um review mesmo estando no meio de uma festa! Valeu mesmo pelo carinho! A gente se vê no próximo capítulo! Beijos e até lá!

**Obs. Inútil : **PQP o Shiryu ficou cego DE NOVO! Só pode ser macumba da Shunrei! Essa mulher fica lá rezando mas na verdade ta cutucando o olho do boneco de vudu!

**A.S.N.S.H. : **Aew! Realmente o cérebro do Shinichi deve ter ficado danificado com alguma das quedas, ele passou a poucos centímetros da morte coitado... AEW! 333 reviews filha! Realmente eu preciso festejar! Tudo graças a vocês! Muito Obrigada mesmo por todo o carinho! Até o próximo capítulo! Beijão! Espero que você goste do 25! Até lá!

**Rafinha Himura Li Kaoru Ying : **Aew Rafinha! Estou ótima, melhor agora! E você? Bem, enquanto respondo seu review estou ouvindo Niji de L'arc en Ciel sem dúvida uma de minhas músicas favoritas! (Baba ao lembrar do clipe super sexy com o Hyde) mas vamos nos concentrar mais no review! (Bate no rosto e limpa a boca). Nunca ouvi essa música do Hoobastank, na verdade a única música que conheço deles é a "The Reason" mas quando nos encontrarmos no MSN você me passa! Meu MSN é tatsuno "underline" mikazuki "arroba" hotmail "ponto" com. Sim, maldito site que não deixa passar e-mail... se você não entendeu me avisa que eu dou um jeito OK?

Sim eu adoro chafarizes nasais de sangue (risos)! Eu acho tão emocionante! Além do mais o nariz do Kenshin não sangra só por "machucados" você vai perceber que ele também vai sangrar por outras coisas (olhar malicioso). Ah, e... bem... na verdade eu não pensei bem no "porque" dele tacá-la no lago, eu simplesmente achei que combinava bastante com a situação, e ficaria mais divertido! Mas se você pensar bem, foi um acerto de contas, porque a Kaoru também tacou ele no lago quando se declararam! É a maldição do Laguinho (risos)!

Eu também achei que naquela hora ia rolar um hentai, mas eu pensei : "Não Mika, contenha-se... Você precisa parar com isso, interrompa, vamos!" E foi o que eu fiz! Fiquei meia hora olhando para a tela pensando numa frase para o Kenshin que fizesse com que o Hentai fosse adiado. A frase dele ficou uma droga, mas aquele "É uma promessa?" da Kaoru realmente me agradou, espero que tenha agradado a você também! Obrigada pelo elogio das cenas abalantes, eu espero continuar com muita inspiração para elas, o povo gosta e eu me divirto pra caramba escrevendo!

Por incrível que pareça a Tiffany foi uma personagem que me marcou muito. Eu gostei muito deste 1º capítulo do passado de Kenshin! Mas espere só até ver os outros dois! Apesar de não acreditar que algum irá superar a "carteira" acorrentada (risos)! Não posso revelar se uma coisa tem a ver com a outra, muito menos se tem relação com o Enishi. Muita gente vem escrevendo teorias sobre o objeto não identificado. Ele já foi desde objeto extraterrestre até pedaços da garrafa de sakê do Hiko! E eu sempre digo... Esperem e verão! As participações do Aoshi estão aumentando você não acha? Ele está até falando! Uau! Daqui a pouco ele até participa de alguma cena com mais movimento! Neste capítulo deu para ter uma idéia do que Shinichi fez não? Isso é pouco perto do que ele ainda vai fazer (Mika revendo planos)!

Também durmo na maioria dos documentários, mas pelo menos eles serviram para poder colocar uma parte do Kenshin observando a Kaoru. Pensei em por mais cenas "bonitinhas" como essas, acho muito legal esse sentimento de carinho que eles tem como companheiros. Realmente acho que vou acabar fazendo isso!

Battousai não vai aparecer nesta fic como a segunda personalidade do Kenshin, mas se gosta do Battousai tem a "Sakê". Não sei se você já leu essa minha fic, foi minha primeira e fala bastante do Battousai! Não acho que está muito boa mas vá lá...

Muito obrigada pelo review gigantesco! Espero que também esteja acostumada a minhas respostas gigantescas! Valeu mesmo pelo carinho Rafinha! Manda um beijo pro Ken! E vê se amassa bastante ele por mim OK? Beijão e até o próximo capítulo!

**Pri : **Aew Pri! Atualizei rápido, mas em compensação este capítulo demorou para sair (risos)! Mas espero que você tenha gostado mesmo assim! Que bom que você gostou da recepção do Kenshin no capítulo 23, foi uma das minhas partes favoritas também! Mas achei que aquele capítulo não prendeu muita a atenção... De qualquer maneira fico feliz que você tenha gostado!

Quanto ao capítulo 24, eu não posso revelar o que houve com o Shinichi, mas muitos já estão com idéias na cabeça. Alguns dizem que ele foi abduzido por extraterrestres outros que ele comeu algo estranho, mas eu gostaria muito de saber a sua opinião, vamos ver se você acerta!

Percebeu que o gelo começou a derreter? Ele até falou bastante neste capítulo! Espero dar um pouco mais de destaque à Aoshi e Misao, eu adoro estes dois! Desculpe por ter demorado com a atualização, está realmente difícil este ano, mas vou dar o melhor de mim com certeza! Beijão, muito obrigada pelo carinho! Até a próxima!

**Nika-dono (2) : **Aew Nika! Nossa, que legal você ter comentado de novo! E mais legal ainda por ter me trazido notícias tão maravilhosa! Fiquei muito feliz mesmo com tudo o que você me disse! Minha reação ao saber que vocês queriam fazer uma peça sobre a minha fic, foi mais ou menos igual a sua (oro? Sério?)! Fiquei contente também em saber que você gostou tanto das frases do Gabriel-sama! Espero que suas amigas comecem a gostar de anime agora!

Sabe, na minha escola em época de formatura a gente vendeu sorvete, acho que a idéia de uma peça é bem melhor considerando que o sorvete tem gosto de detergente (mas é viciante!)! Fiquei feliz mesmo, mas concordo com você, minha fic ainda está na metade e não tem fim, mas se você quiser fazer uma adaptação e bolar você mesma um fim tudo bem! Ah! Se vocês resolverem fazer a comunidade me avisa que eu entro! Já quiseram fazer uma comunidade da minha fic, mas perdi o contato com a leitora que me disse isso (risos) ela literalmente sumiu!

Quando eu escrever o Hentai você faz uma peça dele exclusivamente para as freiras do seu colégio (risos)! Agora quanto a sua idéia... Eu pensei bastante nisso essas semanas mas confesso não ter tido nenhuma idéia exatamente boa. Mas uma delas me pareceu digamos "viável". Tipo uma empregada doméstica que chama o namorado para a casa dos patrões quando eles viajam, e então os patrões do nada voltam e ela tem que esconder ele. Daí eu imaginei algumas cenas como ela tentando explicar o porquê da cama estar desarrumada (ela DEVERIA arrumar e ir embora, mas não fez isso) esconder o namorado no armário etc e tal. Se você achar que pode usar esta idéia me avise que eu te ajudo a escrever! Mas acho que já passou tanto tempo que você já deve ter arranjado outra né? De qualquer maneira fica registrado.

Bem, o que eu posso dizer sobre a sua idéia? Foi PERFEITA! Muito boa mesmo! Eu adorei os detalhes! O Kenshin taradão pelas pernas da Tomue, e a Kaoru toda certinha! Nossa, escreve mesmo! Eu tenho que ler isso! Vai ser muito divertido! Com certeza te dou todo o meu apoio! Me avise quando começar a escrever se precisar de qualquer tipo de ajuda pode contar comigo! Mas acho que você tem tudo para ser uma escritora magnífica!

Muito obrigada pelos elogios a fic, fico feliz que esteja gostando e que tenha ficado curiosa! Esperarei os comentários de suas amigas, mas não sei o nome delas (risos)! De qualquer maneira Diga pra elas me mandarem pelo menos um "oi" que eu fico feliz! Muito obrigada por todo o carinho e pelas ótimas notícias! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Beijão!

**Half Kitsune : **Aew Kitsune! Pode deixar que eu vou dar um jeito de por mais comédia para você! Tipo eu não conheço a pessoa que está traduzindo a "Yoh, quero ter um filho", mas atualmente eu estou acompanhando a versão em espanhol mesmo, não é tão difícil de entender! E no original já passou o Hentai que por sinal foi muito bom! A autora é a "Seinko" ela tem ótimas fics! Lê que você vai gostar! Vou colocar mais comédia e hentai nos próximos capítulos, espero que este tenha ficado bom, só não te digo que no 25 vai ter porque vai ser um pouco mais poético, mas quanto a comédia eu te garanto que sempre vai estar presente! Beijão e muito obrigada pelo comentário! Até a próxima!

Lili-chan : Aew Lili! Realmente este capítulo não teve salvação acabou virando uma "ligação" mesmo! Mas fico feliz que tenha gostado, e você está certa, é o início de novas aventuras! O Aoshi anda participando mais das cenas, até das de ação! Ele tem sentimentos! Percebeu que o gelo dele começou a derreter? Aham, nossa pedra está evoluindo rápido! Shinichi também está se revelando, mais que isso, ele está praticamente uma nova pessoa, pode ter certeza de que vou aprontar muito com ele e com o Kenshin! Quanto ao Sano e a Megumi, eles vão voltar com certeza, ele e muitos outros personagens como o Saitou e o Yahiko. Pode aguardar que logo eles surgem! 

Quanto a Tomoe, eu também pensava "Pô a criatura é muito sem sal, vai ser difícil fazer algo frutífero!" mas então eu tive uma idéia que com certeza vai tornar as coisas mais interessantes, espero que você goste! Depois você me fala o que achou!

Muitos anjos novos vão aparecer, Até o final da viagem você vai conhecer os outros dois anjo que dividem com Gabriel a posição angelical mais elevada do paraíso. Ceres, e Adrianne. Elas vão ser muito importantes para a fic! E lá pro final até Deus e Jesus vão dar as caras! Quanto aos mistérios atuais da fic, nada possso revelar. Mas seria interessante sua opinião sobre o que causou a revolução do Shinichi e a identidade do objeto misterioso! Já ouvi muitas teorias, me conte a sua (sorriso)!

Espero que você não suma agora que entrou na faculdade! Sei que isso não vai acontecer, mas quero me garantir! Vou sempre esperar notícias suas! Mesmo que demore vou continuar esperando! Dê o melhor de si na faculdade! Ainda vou ouvir falar de você por esse mundão! Muito obrigada por todo o carinho, até a próxima! Beijão!

**Kagome : **ALELUIA devemos dizer para este capítulo! Nossa, um mês de atraso! Espero que você me desculpe por isso. Mas fico feliz que não tenha desistido de me acompanhar. Que bom que gostou do capítulo, eu também gostei muito da cena do reencontro, vou me esforçar para supera-la para deixar a fic cada vez melhor! Adorei as suas teorias sobre o objeto negro, não vou te dizer se você acertou, mas pode ter certeza de que vai descobrir nesta fase "Hokkaido"! Muita confusão vai rolar nesta fase, espero que você goste! Beijão, muito obrigada pelo carinho! Até a próxima!

**Akane Tendou : **Aew Akane! Não se preocupe por não ter comentado no anterior, eu sei que você lê os capítulos e para mim isso é o suficiente! Pode ter certeza que na fase de Hokkaido muitas dúvidas serão esclarecidas, mas muitas também surgirão! Espero que você se divirta em cada capítulo! Que bom que gostou da resposta ao review! Eu também adoro seus comentários, espero ainda ler muitos e conversar muito com você! Nos vemos em breve! Beijos e até a próxima!

**Nati : **AEW NATI! Antes de qualquer coisa… PRECISO FALA COM VOCÊ! Aliás, preciso falar com qualquer uma de vocês no MSN para poder passar meu celular... MAS NENHUMA TÁ QUANDO EU ENTRO! Me manda um e-mail filha! Faz tempo que eu estou procurando vocês! Agora respondendo o coment : Nossa menina, você nem sabe como está difícil este ano pra mim! De Segunda eu tenho teclado de terça e quinta eu tenho Japonês, Karatê e Inglês, e de sexta Violão. Sem contar os treinos extras, e os trabalho de escola! Estou com dois trabalhos de História, um de Química e um de Inglês! Todos uns 20 exercícios sabe? Primeiro colegial é um saco! Mas eu amo a minha vida! Eu amo escrever também!

Acho super legal você estar fazendo natação! Eu me dou bem em 90 dos esportes, mas natação é algo que realmente não dá certo... Eu já tentei fazer, mas odeio água e não tenho a mínima intimidade com ela (Apesar de meu signo ser peixes!)! Espero que você se dê super bem em natação e me conte as suas vitórias!

Acho que você iria gostar bastante de artes marciais, não precisa treinar loucamente que nem eu. Eu "vivo" para isso entende? É bom você fazer só para saber se defender e tudo mais. Nossa, fiquei pasma em ver como você se machuca bastante! Eu não costumo me machucar muito, eu levo muita porrada MESMO, não bem porrada, eu caio e me bato muito treinando golpes mais difíceis, mas nunca me machuquei sério. O máximo que acontece é torcer o pulso por causa dos exercícios repetitivos com a espada de madeira. É que minha estrutura óssea é grande e meus músculos são mais desenvolvidos que os da maioria das garotas. Acho que cada um é feito para o que gosta de fazer né? Você deve se dar muito bem na piscina, coisa que eu realmente não consigo! (Pode crer, esses 1,60 metros são um problema para mim)

Quanto ao Shinichi, é óbvio que não posso falar o que aconteceu, mas tenho recebido muitas opiniões interessantes! As suas por exemplo foram muito boas (risos)! Mas essa alteração no Shinichi promete render mais do que apenas cenas de ciúmes! Aguarde que você verá! Nossa é muito bom quando recebo um review seu Nati! Adoro ter notícias suas! E você tem um ótimo senso de humor! Muito obrigada pelo carinho! Espero que continue acompanhando! Abraços e até a próxima!

**Akire : **Aew Akire! Uow que demais a fic estar dando certo! Pena que entrou em semana de prova, mas espero que um dia você consiga posta-la aqui na ff! Quando eu tiver um tempo e entrar no MSN você me passa para que eu dê uma olhada OK?

Espero que seu MSN esteja nota 10 até lá, sei como MSN é um problema sério, o meu também vive dando problema! Mas força que você consegue! Todo mundo adora os ataques do Kenshin, acho que vou ter que começar a trabalhar mais com eles! Mesclar um pouco mais a comédia!

E o Hentai já foi confirmado sim! Por sinal ultimamente tenho tido muitas idéias para ele. Mente poluída serve para algo afinal! Mas como eu já disse vou evitar usar palavras impróprias ou cenas muito "besteirentas" eu gosto do velho estilo Hentai Kawaii espero que você também goste! Ele vai ser bem comprido, vai dar um capítulo inteiro! Mas espero que fique bem legal!

Friozinho é uma ótima oportunidade para cenas românticas e mais quentes. Não se preocupe com a Tomoe porque eu odeio muito ela e com certeza ela vai ter um fim bem desgraçado! Valeu pelo review Akire! Adoro quando você me escreve! Até o próximo capítulo, BEIJÃO!

**Kagura-san : **Aew Kagura-san! Primeiramente seja bem vinda à Sessão de Coments! Aqui quem vos fala é Tatsuno Mikazuki sua escritora! Espero conseguir responder seu coment da melhor maneira possível para que você retorne em breve! Muito obrigada por todos os elogios! Principalmente pelo "original", fiquei muito feliz por achar isso! Fico contente também que esteja se divertindo com a fic, Espero que se divirta cada dia mais e continue acompanhando! Muito obrigada pelo review! Mil Beijos e até a próxima!

**Chiii : **Aew Chiii! Seja bem vinda à Sessão de coments! Eu sou Tatsuno Mikazuki sua humilde escritora! Espero conseguir responder seu coment da melhor maneira possível para que você retorne em breve! Que bom que você gostou tanto assim da fic, prometo me esforçar para melhora-la cada vez mais, principalmente vou me dedicar aos pensamentos do Kenshin que você gosta tanto! As partes românticas também é claro! Que bom que realmente gostou da fic Chii! Espero te ver por aqui de novo logo! Até lá! Mil beijos da Mika!

**Tiemi-chan : **Aew Tia Tiemi-chan! Fiquei muito feliz por você ter comentado aqui também! Adorei o seu review de Sakê, vou responde-lo o mais rápido possível! Que bom que está se divertindo com a fic! Vou fazer o possível para postar rápido, prometo! Espero te ver por aqui mais vezes! Você está se tornando uma leitora muito querida! Até o próximo capítulo, Beijão!

**Dark-chan : **Oe! Uow, você está desesperada mesmo! Desculpe por tê-la feito esperar tanto, prometo fazer o máximo para que isso não aconteça! De qualquer maneira muito obrigado por todos os elogios, espero que você continue com a mesma opinião até o fim da fic! Espero também que você continue se divertindo com ela, qualquer crítica, não hesite em me falar.

Eu também adoro Kenshin e Kaoru, são meu casal favorito! Misao e Aoshi também, devo concordar com você, a bunda do Aoshi é muito gostosa! Er... Não Hyde, você não entendeu, eu estava falando da... da... sunga do Hyde! Eu estava pensando em compra-la para você! La la la...

Prometo que vou tentar não fazê-la esperar tanto de novo! Nos vemos em breve no próximo capítulo! Beijão da Mika!

**Raíssa :** Aew amiga! Não se preocupe, eu sei que quando computador dá de quebrar ele quebra MESMO! Espero que agora já esteja tudo bem com ele. Vê se entra no MSN para mim passar para vocês o nº do meu celular OK? Faz tempo que eu não falo nem com você nem com o resto do povo pelo MSN, já estou com saudades!

Valeu mesmo por todos os elogios, fico feliz que goste tanto assim da fic! Vou fazer o possível para que continue gostando até o último capítulo e para que goste das outras que escreverei depois deste! Ah! Qualquer ajuda que você precisar com seus planos maquiavélicos pode contar comigo, ando tendo umas aulas de "como fazer o inimigo ficar psicóticamente alterado, e como faze-lo queimar de dentro para fora", cortesia do Kenshin, como parte do pagamento por ter decidido por Hentai na fic!

Valeu pela feliz páscoa! Espero que tenha ganhado MUITOS ovos! Beijão e até a próxima!

Lady Pandora L : Niihao Pandora! Nossa, já faz um tempinho que não te vejo por aqui, que bom que você está de volta! Minhas férias foram muito boas, obrigada, e as suas? Foi viajar para algum lugar? Espero que tenha dado tudo certo!

Aew! Eu adoro a Keiko, acho ela super legal! É uma grande injustiça ela não ser uma das personagens principais! Bem, eu não conheço muitas pessoas que fazem aniversário no mesmo dia que eu, mas tem um cavaleiro da Saga de Hades, o "sei lá o que" de SAPO, que faz dia 13/03 também! Infelizmente não posso dizer que isso seja algo de que me orgulho, afinal ele é muito nojento! (blah)

Você acertou muito Pandora, com certeza a mudança repentina e estranha de Shinichi vai causar muitas cenas realmente interessantes e é claro... quentes... Afinal, você também conhece a criatura Hentai que vos fala não é? Sem contar que no friozinho de Hokkaido tem que ter algum tipo de aquecimento... calor humano se enquadra nisso certo?

Pode deixar que vou dar um jeito de postar mais rápido! Prometo me esforçar! Merii Kurishimasu! Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu! Atrasado para você também! Espero te ver novamente em breve! Muito obrigada pelo carinho! Mil Beijos da Mika, até a próxima!

Aew Povo! Seguinte, Faltaram 3 coments, são eles :

**Nati, Jéssica e Evellyn (MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS PARABÉNS!)**

**LaDy KaHoRu (ADOREI A SUA IDÉIA! Com certeza vou usar a da Lady Magdália)**

**Evellyn ( Eu também adoro cosplays e eventos de anime! Esse ano eu vou no AF!)**

**Eu li todos, mas eles foram deletados pelo meu e-mail retardado, vou tentar recupera-los e responde-los o mais rápido possível! PEÇO MIL DESCULPAS! EU LI TODOS E AMEI TODOS! Vou tentar recupera-los de alguma maneira!**

**Agora uma ficha técnica de Shinichi!**

**Nome : **Matsukawa Shinichi

**Idade : **19 anos

**Aniversário : **28/04

**Família : **Mãe e Pai

**Altura : **1,61

**Peso : **50 Kg

Aparência : Olhos Azuis, Cabelos loiros e arrepiados, magro mas não muito definido.

Personalidade : Muito Ingênuo, Educado, desastrado, meio bobo, Confuso, "imortal" e Medroso. Guarda um grande amor por Kaoru, um sentimento que não consegue esquecer por mais que tente. Tem a incrível habilidade de se machucar e por incrível que pareça se dá muito bem em esportes, apesar de ainda não ter mostrado isso na fic.


	26. As Ervas Alucinógenas de Aoshi

**Desculpas da Leitora : **Desculpem o atraso pessoal, mas recentemente eu tive que encarar a separação de meus pais, e isso paralisou um pouco minha inspiração e vontade de entrar na net, por isso não escrevi nenhum e-mail ou respondi coments, me desculpem, está sendo uma barra muito difícil, logo agora que minha vida estava se ajeitando e eu estava terminando o e-mail do Edu, Me desculpem mesmo! Prometo que vou superar isso!

Senti algo quente sobre meus ombros, algo me soprava aos ouvido. Palavras? Meu corpo continuava sendo estraçalhado pouco a pouco, pouco restara do branco de minhas roupas, o sangue havia manchado a seda rasgada. Mesmo naquela situação, ajoelhado diante do poder da natureza, aquele calor sobre meus ombros me confortava, me dava forças.

Kenshin : Milagres... anjos não fazem milagres...

Era isso que aquele calor me soprava aos ouvidos, talvez eu estivesse delirando, mas como que num passe de mágica eu me sentia fortalecido novamente, a verdade atingiu meu espírito e eu sabia que nada mais eu precisava temer. Será que os cavaleiros do Zodíaco sentem a mesma coisa?

Kenshin : O desejo é que... os concretiza...

Misao : O que ele está sussurrando?

Kaoru : Você está bem Kenshin?

O excesso de magia continuava a cortar o meu corpo, êta coisinha chata essa... Eu me levantei com algum esforço cerrando os dentes ao sentir a dor dos ferimentos. Sussurrei para mim mesmo as palavras.

Kenshin : O único desejo de Sessha neste momento... é salvar aquelas pessoas... é voltar para a mulher que ama... E é isso que Sessha fará!

Aoshi : O que pretende Himura...?

Os blocos de neve pararam de cair, a magia parou de me cortar e começou a se acumular dentro de minha alma, eu tinha certeza de que eu ia conseguir, pela primeira vez eu me senti realmente agradecido a Deus. Apesar de ainda duvidar da democracia celeste...

Estiquei meu braço direito novamente em direção à avalanche e gritei.

Kenshin : Sessha realizará um milagre... SUMA!

Um grande estrondo se formou, Uma luz cegou a todos, inclusive a mim. Ela envolveu toda a montanha depois retornou ao próprio eixo fazendo toda a neve desaparecer. As pessoas soterradas agora flutuavam no ar à caminho do chão, confusas. As pessoas do hotel continuavam a murmurar a reza. Mal posso esperar para ver a cara do papa ao ler o jornal do Vaticano. Estava tudo acabado. Ajoelhei no chão e me deixei desmaiar no solo frio.

Recobrei a consciência aos poucos, abri meus olhos e percebi que estava em meu próprio quarto, alguns raios de luz entravam pela janela, e eu deduzi ser começo de fim de tarde, devo ter desmaiado por umas cinco horas e impressionantemente a primeira coisa que pensei foi "Droga perdi o almoço!"

Agora fico imaginando que tipo de anjo pensa nisso depois de ter realizado um milagre? Eu preciso realmente me tratar...

Tentei me levantar mas a dor me acertou em cheio e eu fui forçado a me deitar novamente. Estava todo enfaixado, só de calça e por um instante imaginei como não morri de frio estando em Hokkaido. Mas a resposta estava bem ao meu lado. Pelo visto alguém resolveu trazer um aquecedor do tamanho de uma mini van para o meu quarto e eu imagino que esta pessoa tenha sido Aoshi considerando que nenhum humano tem capacidade para construir ou transportar algo assim para dentro de um quarto de Hotel.

Ouvi passos no corredor lá fora. Eles pararam e a voz de Misao ecoou.

Aoshi : Pelo menos a maioria não conseguiu ver o Himura.

Misao : Mas muitas pessoas presenciaram o milagre, estão entrevistando todos os hóspedes.

Kaoru : Isso é o menos importante agora. Ele não acordou desde o incidente.

Misao : Foi pouco antes do almoço e já são quatro da tarde, ele desmaiou por cinco horas!

Nossa acertei! Pena que não era na mega-sena...

Misao : E Shinichi como está?

Kaoru : Ainda está desmaiado, as enfermeiras estão cuidando dele, mas se ele continuar "passando a mão" em todas vai acabar mais machucado do que já está.

Misao : Como ele pode estar desmaiado e ainda assim "passar a mão" nelas?

Kaoru : Eu gostaria de ter esta resposta.

Aoshi : Há algo errado nesta história. Matsukawa está agindo estranhamente.

Misao : Você não é o único que percebeu Aoshi-sama... Você vai ver o Himura, Kaoru?

Kaoru : Estou preocupada com ele, preciso cuidar dos ferimentos. Mas vocês podem ir para as termas, encontro com vocês mais tarde.

Misao : Nós não vamos para as termas, eu e Aoshi-sama vamos tentar afastar os repórteres e apagar as memórias de pessoas que viram o Himura "desaparecer" no momento em que a avalanche parou.

Vou me lembrar de ter mais cuidado em me esconder quando toneladas de neve estiverem caindo sobre sua cabeça.

Aoshi : Cinco esquiadores que fugiam junto conosco.

Misao : Poucas pessoas, mas se a simples palavra "ruivo" escapar teremos sérios problemas...

Obrigado por me lembrar que sou o único ruivo dessa joça...

Kaoru : Querem que eu vá com vocês?

Misao : Não! Você deve ficar aqui e cuidar do Himura!

Tudo isto é desespero para ficar sozinha com a pedra? Eu sinceramente não acho graça, a não ser que você fale com minerais.

Misao : Ah sim, alguém pode me explicar porque não o levamos para a enfermaria como fizemos com Shinichi?

Porque eu poderia mata-lo logo que acordasse?

Aoshi : Enquanto estamos desmaiados podemos ter várias reações corpóreas diferentes. Ele poderia ter se transformado enquanto dormia.

Kaoru : Outra matéria que o Vaticano iria adorar.

Misao : Então está bem, vamos Aoshi-sama, vamos deixar os pombinhos a sós.

Que ironia, quem é que estava toda "ai ai ai" com a pedra de manhã? Toma vergonha na cara!

Kaoru : Muito engraçado Misao.

A porta se abriu e eu a vi entrando no quarto. Um vento frio entrou junto, ela fechou rapidamente a porta e começou a tirar o casaco, estava realmente um forno aqui dentro. Observei-a de costas para mim enquanto ela tirava a calça. Como assim? Calça? Que tipo de "tratamento" ela pretende fazer em mim afinal? Por um momento senti que meu nariz ia sangrar, mas felizmente (ou infelizmente) havia outra calça por baixo... Odeio as ironias do destino...

Depois de todas as roupas terem sido finalmente dobradas e deixadas em um canto do quarto, ela virou-se em minha direção um tanto espantada por me ver acordado e sentado sobre o futon (Tive que lutar muito para conseguir sentar, acho que vou acabar virando masoquista) apoiado na parede.

Kenshin : Sessha já estava sentindo falta de te ver sem 30 centímetros de tecido sobre o corpo!

Sorri à ela, as dores estavam diminuindo, mas os ferimentos ainda ardiam o suficiente para eu ter dificuldade em ficar sentado.

Kaoru : Há quanto tempo está acordado?

Kenshin : Tempo suficiente para descobrir que Sessha deveria ser mais cuidadoso com sua identidade.

Ela sorriu e se sentou a minha frente, ela não sabia mas estava me causando reações bombásticas. O conjunto branco de algodão de mangas longas mostrava e ao mesmo tempo escondia muita coisa. Nem preciso dizer que minha imaginação estava fluindo. O tecido ajustava e desajustava ao corpo feminino me deixando com uma ansiedade aterradora... Calma Himura, você é um anjo controlado, um exemplo de castidade até o momento, preserve-se assim por pelo menos mais alguns dias.

Kaoru : Obrigado Kenshin, você nos salvou de novo.

Se ela sorrir assim de novo eu juro que mando o Celibato para o inferno!

Kenshin : Digamos que seja o trabalho de Sessha. Não há com o que se preocupar.

Kaoru : Isso só pode ter sido um lapso de insanidade! Olhe o seu estado! Por um segundo achei que nunca mais te veria novamente...

Que Coincidência! Eu senti a mesma coisa. Agora faça um favor a meus hormônios e afaste-se alguns metros, ou melhor, aproxime-se. Gah! Kenshin mal! Kenshin hentai!

Kenshin : Assombrações como Sessha não somem de uma hora para a outra, pode ficar tranqüila!

Kaoru : Não brinque com isso Kenshin, ainda não estou preparada para viver sem você, acho que nunca estarei.

Ai que fofo... Eu preciso me tratar! Sorri tentando confortá-la.

Kenshin : Sessha também sente a mesma coisa. Sessha está feliz em vê-la bem.

Kaoru : Mas você não está bem, e isso não me deixa feliz...

Ela estendeu a mão e tocou levemente uma das ataduras do meu ombro enquanto eu entoava um mantra em minha mente pedindo forças para resistir. Acho que o calor que está neste quarto afetou os meus hormônios e o meu auto-controle. Respira Himura... Respira...

Kaoru : É melhor trocar suas ataduras... Vire-se.

No estado em que estava e levando em conta que as ataduras cobriam quase todo o meu corpo é obvio que milhares de pensamentos depravados invadiram a minha mente em questão de segundos. Que tipo de ervas alucinógenas Aoshi colocou neste aquecedor final?

Kenshin : O-o que?

Kaoru : Vou só tratar de seus ferimentos Kenshin, além do mais não há nada aí que eu já não tenha visto.

Kenshin : Da cintura para cima não mas...

Kaoru : Não houve ferimentos sérios nesta área só alguns arranhões...

Meus olhos ficaram do tamanho de melancias!

Kenshin : C-como você sabe?

Acho que ela não havia reparado no que havia dito pois avermelhou-se instantaneamente.

Kaoru : A-Aoshi m-me disse.

Como assim "Aoshi me disse"? COMO ASSIM?

Kenshin : COMO ASSIM?

Sim, eu estou com medo da resposta!

Kaoru : F-Foi ele quem te examinou.

Kenshin : O QUE? VOCÊS DEIXARAM O AOSHI EXAMINAR SESSHA? O AOSHI?

Como vocês se sentiriam ao saber que AOSHI o Buda em pessoa tirou suas roupas e EXAMINOU-OS? Público feminino **não responda...**

Kaoru : Ainda não escreveram nada sobre medicina celeste, precisávamos de alguém que entendesse do assunto. Aoshi estava lá e...

Kenshin : E TOCOU EM SESSHA! ISSO É ASSUSTADOR SABIA?

Nunca mais olharei para Aoshi da mesma maneira! Quer dizer, eu já não olhava desde meu quase recente trauma de "grandes objetos maciços inanimados" mas agora é diferente!

Kaoru : Assustador foi o diagnóstico dele, ele poderia ter sido menos... específico e detalhado...

É oficial, se quando esta história acabar Aoshi não estiver com Misao ou qualquer representante do sexo feminino, vou desinfetar o meu corpo e me consultar com um psiquiatra! Imagina quanto tempo ele "examinou" para ser "específico e detalhado"! Comecei a me acalmar enquanto convencia minha mente de que foi a decisão mais sábia. Nem preciso dizer que a tentativa foi em vão.

Kaoru : Será que devo ficar com ciúmes de Aoshi?

Uma piada muito bem colocada, não pude deixar de rir disso.

Kenshin : Sessha ainda não tem certeza. Mas já que até Aoshi teve a chance de "ver" Sessha, Sessha não vê o que a impediria de fazer o mesmo.

Kaoru : Na minha opinião é um direito meu.

Kenshin : Então Sessha tem o mesmo direito.

Kaoru : Terá sua chance, agora se vire.

Como ela consegue ser incrivelmente sedutora com apenas duas frases? Fiquei todo arrepiado, dado ao meu "estado" atual conclui que era melhor mesmo que eu me virasse se é que me entendem. Assim o fiz, e quase no mesmo instante as mãos quentes de Kaoru começaram a desenrolar as faixas que circundavam o meu tórax. Eu tentava inutilmente me concentrar em uma interessantíssima dobra no acolchoado do futon, mas é claro que não consegui e estava começando a perder o controle sobre a minha própria respiração. Eu nunca fui assim, aliás, já faz algum tempo que eu não me sinto desta maneira. O que está acontecendo afinal?

Kaoru : Você está bem? Está respirando muito rápido.

Pensei em responder "é febre de amor" mas isto sinceramente não faz o meu estilo e 30 dos filmes de Hollywood já roubaram esta fala que é muito cafona por sinal, então descartei a possibilidade rapidamente.

Kenshin : Não é nada, Sessha está bem.

Kaoru : Se estivesse tudo bem não estaria arfando deste jeito.

Kenshin : Só está um pouco... difícil... respirar...

Kaoru : É melhor você deitar...

Kenshin : NÃO!

Essa não é uma boa idéia, na verdade é uma péssima idéia! Você não vai querer se deparar com certas coisas constrangedoras.

Kenshin : Não há necessidade, Sessha já está se sentindo melhor!

Kaoru : Agüente um pouco, estou quase terminando esta parte.

Acenei positivamente com a cabeça e ela prosseguiu limpando as feridas enquanto eu apertava o futon cada vez que ela roçava as mãos em alguma parte mais sensível das minhas costas.

Kaoru : Estranho... achava que os cortes já estariam bons a essa hora como aconteceu com Enishi.

Grunhi ao ouvir o nome, já tinha quase esquecido da existência daquele ser vegetativo.

Kaoru : Mas continuam quase do mesmo jeito.

Confesso não estar me importando muito com isso, claro que notei a diferença, notei também que minha magia está muito estranha, mas como já disse; isso é o que menos me importa no momento.

Kaoru continuou enrolando as ataduras, a cada roçar das mãos macias em meu corpo meus pêlos da nuca se eriçavam, isso realmente não está dando muito certo... Vou começar a entoar um mantra de relaxamento, imagina que cena linda: Kaoru cuidando dos meus ferimentos enquanto eu praticamente canto "AHMMMM SHINNNNNNNN GAKOUUUUU **ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**" Uma situação plenamente bizarra e digna de minha pessoa. Aliás, porque todo o mantra tem que ter a bendita palavra "on"? De acordo com Aoshi é o "som do universo", bem, eu digo : "Que atire a primeira pedra quem **já** ouviu o som do universo!" Se você disser que sim eu lhe recomendo terapia com o psicólogo celeste o nosso querido ADEMIR, ou ele te cura ou vai começar um papo interessantíssimo sobre o dia em que seu gato lhe contou detalhes do apocalipse e você começará a achar que não é tão ruim assim ouvir o universo.

Kaoru : Kenshin!

Kenshin : ADEMIR!

Nossa acordei de um surto!

Kaoru : Quem é Ademir?

Acho que a pergunta certa é "O que é Ademir".

Kenshin : Algo assustador, não vai querer saber.

Ela pareceu confusa, mas deu de ombros e fez sinal para que eu esticasse o braço já que as ataduras do tórax já estavam trocadas.

Kaoru : Achei que seus "Nirvanas" haviam acabado...

Kenshin : Sessha também achava.

Sorri a ela que retribuiu o gesto, parecíamos dois babacas sorrindo um para o outro, mas não poderia imaginar nada mais prazeroso do que observar o sorriso da mulher que tanto amo... Ta bom, eu menti, eu PODERIA imaginar algo mais prazeroso, mas isso já está me satisfazendo muito.

Esperei em silêncio até ela ter trocado todas as ataduras, estava calmo... pelo menos aparentava estar calmo porque na verdade estava travando uma batalha em minha mente. "Espere" "Vai em frente" "Agora não!" "Você não vai agüentar!" "Pense nos seus ferimentos!" "Adrenalina é um ótimo anestésico!".

Agora com as minhas ataduras trocadas um vasto silêncio caiu sobre nós, não parávamos de olhar um para o outro, isto estava começando a ficar desconfortável, preciso arranjar um assunto logo antes que meus olhos comecem a descer pelo corpo dela novamente! Tarde demais...

Senti uma mão em meu queixo e quando levantei o rosto os lábios de Kaoru cobriram os meus sofregamente e a língua dela invadiu-me com necessidade. Enquanto minha mente tentava entender o que exatamente havia acontecido, meu corpo já correspondia instintivamente. Deixei-me cair sobre o futon ignorando a dor daqueles malditos cortes, Senti o corpo macio sobre o meu, permiti que minha mão escorregasse por debaixo da blusa branca e acariciei levemente a pele quente, ela soltou um gemido abafado sem desgrudar os lábios dos meus, quando finalmente nos separamos para respirar Kaoru sorriu passando a mão pelo meu tórax. Eu secretamente comecei a apertar o futon, isso não é exatamente natural, ou talvez seja natural demais.

Kaoru : É o que posso te dar por enquanto.

Por incrível que pareça foi mais que o suficiente. Quem acreditou nesta frase levanta a mão!

Kenshin : Como você...

Ela sorriu de novo, um sorriso do tipo "Você é tão incrivelmente fofo e bobo!" e apoiou o indicador na minha testa, vou tentar encarar isto como um elogio.

Kaoru : Acho que te conheço melhor do você pensa.

Kenshin : Decepcionada?

Kaoru : Ainda não sei... está... calor aqui.

Talvez a culpa seja do aquecedor do tamanho de um mini ônibus que Aoshi arrastou para cá com ervas alucinógenas. Mas de uma maneira ou de outra era uma oportunidade perfeita! Inverti a posição e comecei a beija-la enquanto subia a blusa. Primeiramente ela tentou resistir com as mãos em meu peito, mas cedeu enlaçando meu pescoço.Separamo-nos por um momento para que eu pudesse tirar a camisa dela, mas para minha total frustração havia outra por de mangas curtas por baixo. Isso não é justo sabia?

Kaoru me puxou de volta pelo pescoço enquanto tentava desafivelar o meu cinto, e quando eu comecei a pensar que tudo daria certo e que deveria agradecer à Aoshi pelas supostas "Ervas Alucinógenas" uma "coisa' peluda abre a porta num solavanco só.

Shinichi : Kaoru-channnnn! Eu já estou muuuuuuuito melhor! O que acha de darmos uma volta jun... O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO?

Por um momento achei que ele iria ter um ataque do coração, mas eu não tive tempo para pensar em mais nada pois fui empurrado brutamente contra a parede.

Kenshin : Oro...

Acho que vou começar a contar quantas vezes bato a cabeça. Kaoru já estava colocando novamente a blusa às pressas, e eu começava a pensar em quem foi o idiota inescrupuloso sem piedade que foi o culpado pela súbita aparição do ouriço amarelo.

(Em outra dimensão : Mikazuki - ATCHIM! . )

Kaoru : Ãhn... Shinichi-kun, nós estávamos só...

Kenshin : Experimentando um novo tratamento médico!

Kaoru : É, isso aí...

Shinichi : Então por que Kaoru-chan estava sem a blusa?

Kaoru : Está muito calor aqui dentro!

Shinichi : Mas vocês estavam se beijando!

Kenshin : Kaoru desmaiou e eu estava fazendo respiração boca a boca!

Meu Deus, esta foi péssima...

Shinichi : Por Que ela desmaiou?

Isso é um interrogatório por acaso? Cuide da sua vida!

Kaoru : Porque...

Kenshin : Também não sabemos, é um mistério!

Os olhos dele brilharam e ele se aproximou como um raio até Kaoru, colocou a mão em sua testa, e eu pensei em colocar a minha em seu rosto.

Shinichi : Kaoru-chan acho melhor te examinar, deite-se ali e tire a blusa... as duas! Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem!

Uma veia saltou em minha testa, puis meu braço por sobre o ombro de Shinichi "amigavelmente" (foi bem falso na verdade) e rosnei.

Kenshin : Sabe Matsukawa-san, Sessha acredita que esteja tudo bem agora, porque você não vai achar Misao e Aoshi para que possamos ir ás termas?

Shinichi : Mas eu insisto em comprovar a boa saúde de Kaoru-chan!

Perdeu a noção do perigo é?

Kenshin : Sessha já comprovou a "boa" saúde de Kaoru. E...

Neste momento a porta é derrubada por um repórter voador que atingiu Shinichi atravessou todo o quarto quebrou a parede do outro lado, transpassando-a e caindo dentro do lago das carpas junto com a marmota amarela. Nossa reação foi bem apropriada, com os olhos esbugalhados tentávamos averiguar se o homem ainda estava vivo, e se a marmota estava morta, infelizmente não... Quando colocamos nossas cabeças para fora uma rajada de frio e neve entrou no quarto. O choque térmico me paralisou por alguns minutos até Misao entrar raivosa no quarto, heroicamente posicionada sobre o que um dia foi uma porta de correr. Apontou para o que um dia foi um repórter.

Misao : Este foi o "chute ultra raivoso da Fênix contra repórteres que se recusam a terem suas memórias apagadas"! Espero que tenha aprendido a lição! Da próxima vez não faça perguntas quando Aoshi-sama lhe mandar por as mãos na parede!

Finalmente ela percebeu a nossa presença e a conseqüência de seus atos.

Misao : Kaoru? Himura? Vocês estavam aqui? O que houve com o quarto do Himura? Parece que passou um furacão e...

Olhamos para ela um tanto confusos e finalmente a criatura se tocou.

Misao : Ah sim, eu fui o furacão... Mas aquele repórter se recusava a cooperar, eu tinha que fazer algo!

Eu não cooperaria se um homem de quase dois metros de altura loiro e parecendo uma estátua me mandasse colocar as mãos na parede.

Kenshin : Este "Algo" poderia ter sido direcionado para outra direção...

Foi então que eu percebi a presença de Aoshi atrás de Misao, Uau, observando daqui ele parece mais... vivo... Eu e minhas alucinações contraditórias...

Aoshi : Como se sente Himura?

Será que ele realmente está preocupado com a minha saúde ou será mais uma de suas experiências com seu protótipo favorito?

Kenshin : Os ferimentos de Sessha ainda não se curaram totalmente, fora isso Sessha está bem, mas com muito frio.

Ele pareceu surpreso. Certo, ele levantou uma sobrancelha...

Aoshi : Ainda não se curaram? Isto é estranho, apesar da quantidade são apenas arranhões.

Misao : E o que EXATAMENTE isto significa?

Kaoru : Podemos discutir isto depois que alguém concertar este quarto? Estou congelando aqui, aproveitem enquanto Shinichi está desmaiado.

Estendi minha mão pronto para restaurar o quarto.

Kenshin : Tudo bem, Sessha...

Mas nada aconteceu, eu sacudi na mão algumas vezes e tentei novamente... nada... Tudo bem, o que Aoshi colocou naquele aquecedor?

Misao : O que houve Himura?

Kenshin : Sessha não consegue!

Talvez esteja na hora de uma terapia, espero que o Ademir não tenha nada marcado para segunda...

Continua...

**Sessão Aew :**

**Tópico 1 **(problemas de TEMPO)

Nossa, eu ainda me lembro da época que eu postava todo o sábado. Vocês se lembram? Faz tempo né? Eu gostaria de falar que vai melhorar, mas infelizmente eu não posso dizer isso pois meu exame de Karatê vai ser dia 22/04 e quando eu não estou estudando ou treinando, estou dormindo. Desculpe por demorar tanto, espero que nestas férias eu não viaje e possa recuperar o tempo perdido na fic e finalmente responder os e-mails do Edu, é claro que não vou esperar até as férias para lhe mandar o e-mail, já o estou escrevendo, mas pela riqueza de detalhes que eu estou tentando colocar (para compensar o atraso) parece que vai demorar um pouquinho para conseguir finalmente mandar. Desculpem por tudo pessoal!

**Tópico 2 **(Projetos futuros)

Fico feliz em avisar que além da "Merda Para Você" (à qual eu já dei um avanço considerável) estou com um novo projeto gigantesco, uma nova fic com 40 páginas (em média) por capítulo e serão dois ou três capítulos. O nome dela já está decidido e eu já comecei o primeiro capítulo, ela se chamará "Men I Feel Like Woman". Eu odeio por nome em inglês, mas acho que nenhum poderia ser mais apropriado! Querem saber do que se trata? Bem, eu não vou contar, mas acho que já dá para ter uma idéia (NÃO É YAOI PELO AMOR DE DEUS) quem sabe se vocês insistirem bastante eu deixe escapar alguma coisa... (pisca)

**Tópico 3 **(Sakê)

Vou postar o capítulo 4 de Sakê semana que vem, é uma boa notícia para os fãs desta minha primeira fic pois eu sinceramente adoro o capítulo 4! (Povo : Nossa Mika como você é metida) Não é isso povo é que eu realmente adoro esta fic, foi minha primeira decente entendem? (sorriso)

**Tópico 4 **(Merda para Você)

Anedota da Tia Mika : Não faz muito tempo estava trabalhando um pouco mais na "Merda para Você" estava me sentindo inspirada por ter terminado o capítulo 26 de Entre Asas e Olhos e aproveitei para revisar todas as minhas fics. Quando minha mãe, sorrateira como uma gatuna entra no quarto e olha por cima do meu ombro lendo em voz alta : _E sua mãe planta bananeira na torre de Tóquio pelada com uma melancia amarrada no pescoço dizendo "Tudo que eu sempre quis foi casar com o Mickey..."! _ arrepiei-me e olhei para o lado, ela estava com os olhos do tamanho de bolas de basquete e eu comecei a temer pela minha vida.

**Obs : **Esta é uma história real, ninguém foi machucado ou ferido na ocasião, mas me rendeu algumas sessões de terapia com a minha psicóloga...

**Coments!**

**Total de Coments neste capítulo : **25

**Total de Coments na fic : **361

**Miko Kawai : **Seja bem vinda Miko! Tentarei responder seu coment da melhor forma possível. Fico feliz que mesmo sem tempo você tenha comentado na minha fic, isso é muito animador! Obrigada pelos elogios, espero vê-la novamente em outros capítulos! Qualquer dúvida é só me avisar! Beijos e até a próxima!

**Pri : **Aew Pri! Desculpe ter deixado vocês no suspense, na verdade foi minha intenção, que bom que funcionou! (Olhar maligno) Mas não pretendia demorar tanto com este capítulo, tive alguns problemas um tanto sérios, mas prometo que vou tentar superar tudo e postar mais rápido! Todos estão gostando muito do Aoshi estar "saindo do armário"! Gosto muito de fazer romance entre ele e Misao, acho que tem que ser algo mais leve e "fofo" e eu gosto bastante de escrever assim, só não gosto de muito açúcar, não combina com nenhum dos dois. Valeu pelo review Pri, te espero no próximo capítulo! Beijão!

**Satuki Nika : **Aew Nika! Desculpe ter sumido da Net, mas como já expliquei no início do capítulo, estou passando por dificuldades atualmente, espero superar tudo logo para voltar ao ritmo de sempre! Que bom que gostou da cena de hentai, devo dizer que ADOREI a sua idéia para a nova fic! Estou ansiosa para ler, por favor quando fizer um capítulo me mande, mesmo que tenha de ser por e-mail! Quero muito ler, tenho muito orgulho de meus leitores/escritores tento ao máximo comentar na fic deles, mas meu computador é um tanto chato para o site de coments. Espero que faça muito sucesso com a nova história! Suas idéias são ótimas!

Muito obrigada por todo o carinho! Sei que posso contar com você assim como você pode contar comigo! Vou te adicionar à equipe do blog, ainda não fiz isso por não estar entrando muito na net, mas vou faze-lo, porque seu template ficou lindo e eu quero ressuscitar o meu blog!

Obrigada pelos elogios à fic! Diga para suas amigas que me esforçarei para manter a fic sempre divertida! Espero que a peça seja legal e que vocês se divirtam mesmo não participando, Espero novidades suas, estarei sempre aqui colocando nosso anjinho para trabalhar! Beijão para você também amiga, a gente se vê no próximo capítulo! Até lá!

**Tiemi-chan : **Aew tia Tiemi! Desculpe por não ter postado rápido, estou com problemas atualmente mas prometo que vou superar tudo e voltar a postar! O capítulo de Sakê sai ainda esta semana, e quando Sakê terminar (tem só 9 ou 8 capítulos) vou postar meu one-shot gigantesco chamado "Man I Feel Like Woman" Tenho certeza de que irão gostar muito! Espero que tenha gostado do desfecho do suspense da fic! Qualquer coisa me avise que eu prometo melhorar! Obrigada por todo o carinho Tiemi! A gente se vê no próximo capítulo! Beijos e até lá!

**Kagome : **Olá tia Kagome! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, espero continuar conseguindo fazer isso com a mesma facilidade, mas se depender dos leitores com certeza vou conseguir! A desculpe mas não pude evitar descontar minha raiva em alguém! XD estou brincando. Minha intenção não era deixar ninguém arrancando os cabelos, roer as unhas talvez, mas definitivamente não arrancando os cabelos.É uma ótima idéia juntar o Shinichi com a Tomoe (corta a língua) realmente seria um castigo duplo! Talvez eu pense nessa ótima possibilidade, mas pode ter certeza de que Shinichi não vai acabar muito bem nesta história...

Coragem para matar o Kenshin com certeza eu tenho, mas não pretendo faze-lo tão cedo. (Cara de má) Prometo que vou voltar a postar rápido assim que superar tudo o que estou passando, eu prometo!

Você não é mala Kagome, na verdade eu adoro os seus coments! Espero ter muitas leitoras como você, e que continue me acompanhando até o fim desta fic! Te vejo no próximo capítulo! Beijos!

**Eduardo : **Aew Edu! Antes de mais nada DESCULPE! Eu sei que já expliquei no começo da fic, mas mesmo assim me desculpe! Faltavam só 2 capítulo para eu comentar e daí eu ia te mandar o e-mail, mas aconteceu tudo isso e os capítulos se acumularam! Me desculpe, era para eu ter mandado o e-mail há meses! Acho que vou mandar antes este e terminar em outro para não te deixar esperando!Obrigado pelos elogios! Estou ficando melhor neste negócio de zoar da cara do Aoshi, eu adoro este tipo de coisa! (Que feio Mika...) Que bom que você reparou que eu peguei mais leve com os dois! Pena que neste capítulo eu radicalizei total, mas é assim que levamos a fic, às vezes ligamos o fogo, às vezes deixamos esfriar. O clichê do laguinho é um cúmulo para mim, ele me persegue! Eu tinha que pelo menos cita-lo! (risos) mas ficou engraçado realmente, obrigada pelos elogios Edu, eu sei que você realmente é sincero quando diz para eu não me preocupar, mas eu me sito realmente culpada por ainda não ter te mandado, neste feriado vou tentar trabalhar em dobro! Obrigada por tudo, você é um grande amigo! Beijão!

**Half Kitsune : **Aew Kitsune! Ainda vou aprender a melhorar esta parte, mas espero que você tenha gostado deste! "Yoh quero ter um Filho" já acabou em espanhol, mas acho que a autora vai fazer um prólogo! Eu não gostei muito do final, acho que ela podia tê-lo preparado melhor... Mas enfim... Vou continuar com os pensamentos corrompidos do Kenshin pois também adoro eles! Beijão e muito obrigada pelo comentário! Até a próxima!

**Lan Ayath : **Aew Lan! Valeu pelo apoio! Eu nunca teria evoluído sem a sua ajuda e a ajuda de todos os leitores! Tenho certeza de que se depender de vocês, vou conseguir fazer diferença com esta fic! Muito obrigada pelo carinho! Te espero no próximo capítulo! Beijão!

**Fernanda : **Oi Fernanda! Seja bem vinda a sessão de coments! Espero responder da melhor forma possível o seu coment para poder vê-la de novo! Fiquei muito feliz em saber que você está gostando tanto da fic! Vou me esforçar para torna-la cada vez mais divertida! O site da fanfiction realmente é um saco! A minha página de coments também nunca abre. Mas eu te aconselho a tentar mais algumas vezes e se não der certo, esperar algumas horas ou abrir no dia seguinte, geralmente funciona... Se mesmo assim não der e você quiser mesmo o capítulo, entre em contato comigo pelo MSN que eu te passo! Muito obrigada pelo comentário Fernanda! Gostei muito dele! Te espero no próximo capítulo! Até lá!

**Chiii : **Aew Chiii! Que legal te ver por aqui novamente! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que você continue gostando até o fim da fic! Vou me esforçar para isso, e quem sabe no final o Aoshi não se torne finalmente um ser vivo? Seria emocionante não? Valeu mesmo! Até o próximo capítulo! Beijos!

**Dark-chan : **Aew Dark-chan! Que legal te ver por aqui novamente! Fiquei feliz por você ter gostado da resposta do coment! Vou trabalhar para que a fic continue sempre divertida! A bunda do Aoshi é realmente o sonho de consumo de toda a população do Sexo feminino, mas a do Kenshin também não é de se jogar fora (Uau, ta fervendo aqui né?). E o rostinho dele então? (Mika, controle-se) Fiquei espantada em saber que você mora na Itália! Uow! Que demais! Tenho leitores da Europa! A não ser que eu tenha entendido mal... Muito obrigado pelo coment Dark-chan! Você já virou peça chave da Sessão coments! Te aguardo no próximo capítulo! Até lá!

**Jéssica : **Aew Jé! Nossa que Saudade! Realmente pcs bons são uma benção para o mundo! Deus abençoe os pcs bons! Muito obrigada pelos elogios à fic, é muito bom contar com o seu apoio! Nossa, deve ter sido muito legal o evento! Eu só fui em alguns pequenos aqui da minha cidade mesmo, mas este ano eu vou no AF! Você vai também? Full Metal Alchemist é um ótimo anime, eu gosto também, minha amiga atualmente me emprestou o DVD de Fruits Basket que é muito bom também. Um anime que eu gosto muito e puxo pela net é Onegai Teacher, eu acho muito engraçado! Se você tiver a oportunidade, veja! Valeu pelo comentário Jé! Já estava com saudades de você! Espero você no próximo capítulo, mil beijos!

**Angel Jibrille : **Aew! Olha que chique de nick novo! O Shinichi também é mais baixo que eu, e o que eu quis dizer com "imortal" é que ele se arrebenta todo, mas nunca morre, entende? Tipo o "Keitarô" de Love Hina. Eu bem que disse para a minha diretora que a escola deveria ter uma aula e seis intervalos, mas apesar de minhas prova estatísticas de que isso aumentaria o rendimento dos alunos, ela não concordou, vê se pode? Muito obrigada pelos elogios a fic! Fico feliz em ter o seu apoio! Esses sonhos estão começando a me perseguir também, ainda vou escrever uma fic sobre esse assunto! Muito Obrigada pelo comentário! Te espero no próximo capítulo! Até lá!

**A.S.N.S.H : **Aew! Metade das minhas leitoras ficaram com inveja da Misao! Acho que é melhor maneirar um pouco nessas cenas (Olhares malignos das leitoras) Ta bom ta bom! Eu não vou fazer isso! Uau, olhando pelo ponto que você realçou realmente o Kenshin tem motivos para querer me processar... Acho que vou maneirar um pouco com ele também... (Olhares malignos das Leitoras O Retorno) Gah! Ta bom, não faço mais! Valeu pelo coment amiga, pode ter certeza de que muitas confusões ainda estão por vir! Nos veremos no próximo capítulo! Beijos!

**MiLa ChaN : **Seja bem vinda MiLa ChaN! Eu sou Mikazuki, mais conhecida como Mika ou Miky, sua humilde autora, farei o possível para responder da melhor forma possível o seu coment para vê-la mais vezes aqui na sessão! Eu acho super legal quando as pessoas escrevem me dizendo que leram a minha fic em dois ou três dias! Fico contente por saber que realmente gostaram dela! Muito obrigado pelo carinho! Espero que continue acompanhando até o fim! Vou fazer o máximo para que continue se divertindo! O Sano ta exageradamente burro na fic, mas mais pra frente talvez ele tenha um ataque de neurônios,quem sabe? Obrigada por todos os elogio Mila-chan! Espero te ver novamente em breve! Qualquer pergunta é só me avisar! Beijão da Tia Miky (a)!

**Fernanda: **Aew Fernanda! Bem, meu nome é Mikazuki, mais conhecida como Mika ou Miky, tenho 15 anos e moro em Bauru-SP uma simpática cidade do interior, que tem muitos buracos (Bauracos!), a Nasa alugou alguns terrenos daqui porque podem ser comparados com as crateras da Lua. Eu também amo Rurouni Kenshin! E tenho todos os episódios, filmes e OVAS gravados! (é a maior realização da minha vida!) Acho que vamos nos dar muito bem no final das contas! Vou tentar responder o seu coment da melhor forma possível para vê-la por aqui mais vezes! Fico feliz que a fic esteja te divertindo! Vou tentar mantê-la assim sempre! Mas se eu me descuidar e você achar que não ta bom, é só me dar o famoso puxão na orelha! Obrigada pelos parabéns! Vou dar meu máximo para merece-lo! Eu sei que sou maquiavélica, mas espero que você tenha gostado do desfecho! Bem, aqui está a resposta, espero que tenha gostado dela! Posso contar com vocÊ no próximo capítulo? Espero que sim! Beijão! E até a próxima!

**Sango-chan : **Aew Sango-chan! Seja bem vinda! Muito obrigado pelos elogios! Eu pretendo colocar a Tomoe na próxima fase da viagem que será Okinawa, vai ser muito engraçado, espero que você goste e continue se divertindo! Mas eu aviso que ODEIO a Tomoe e ela não terá um fim muito agradável, espero que você não se importe... A Misao e o Aoshi vão sofrer uma evolução também! Para a alegria dos leitores. Se você souber de alguém disposto a fazer um anime me avise! (Risos) Não tenho toda esta pretensão ainda. Muito obrigada pelo carinho Sango-chan! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Até lá!

**Mari Veiga : **Aew Mari! Aqui é a Mikazuki, a sua humilde autora! Seja bem vinda à sessão de Coments! Espero vê-la por aqui mais vezes! Nossa, quase tive um ataque com o seu coment! Mas fiquei muito feliz pelo elogio! Espero que continue se divertindo! Vou faze o possível para atualizar logo! Beijão e até a próxima!

**Lina Inverse : **Aew Lina! Nossa que felicidade ver tantos leitores novos na sessão! Espero que você volte mais vezes! Vou tentar responder seu coment da melhor forma possível para que isso aconteça! Muito obrigada pelo elogio e pelo apoio! Vou tentar postar mais rápido para diminuir a ansiedade! Se depender dos leitores realmente vou conseguir! Muito obrigada pelo coment! Até a Próxima, Beijão!

**Lili-chan : **Aew Lili! Nossa que legal você continuar comentando na fic! Sei como as coisas devem estar difíceis por aí! Nossa, mas bloquear a ff é um crime! Processa a sua faculdade! (risos) Espero que se dê bem com os trabalhos! Eu também estou com vários trabalhos, mas acho que não é nada comparado aos seus. Que bom que de vez em quando você consegue entrar! Muito obrigada pelo elogio, você ta sempre me chutando para cima! Valeu mesmo! Não se preocupe com os olhares, enquanto você continuar escondendo sua identidade de Doida (como eu) tudo vai estar bem! Que bom que você gostou da minha maneira de "mexer" com Aoshi e Misao vou continuar indo nesta linha mesmo até eu achar que posso começar a esquentar as coisas. A narração do Kenshin se revelou uma ótima escolha afinal, todos estão gostando muito dos pensamentos dele! É mais difícil escrever assim, mas com certeza é bem mais divertido! Shinichi sofreui finalmente a minha revolução! E não acabou ainda! Muitas coisas estão por vir, muitas perdas de controle e ciúmes, porque todo mundo adora cenas de ciúmes! (risos) Obrigada pelos elogios novamente (Mika com vergonha) vou continuar me esforçando mais para melhorar! Conheço muitos autores melhore que eu e espero um dia ficar boa como eles! Os próximos anjos serão realmente muito cômicos! E a Tomoe como eu já disse, vai aparecer em Okinawa, causando muitas confusões, vai ser divertido, espero que aocmpanhe até lá! Boa sorte na sua fila quilométrica, que o Kenshin esteja com você! Vou ver se te mando um e-mail esta semana, mas estou meio enrolada com a minha vida, de qualquer maneira ainda teremos a fic! Beijão Lili!VALEU MESMO pelo carinho! A gente se tromba! Até a próxima!

**Nati : **Aew Nati! Muita saudade também! Nossa a minha professora é realmente uma "coisa" (não há palavras para defini-la) Ah... tipo... ela até que é legal, mas manda muuuuuuito trabalho e ainda tem uma voz que parece que ela chupo hélio! A gente até fez uma comunidade no orkut pra, chama : Juju Chupa Hélio! O nome dela é Jussemy. Por sinal tenho prova dela na quarta e nem comprei o livro ainda! Uow! Mika é realmente muito responsável com literatura! Eu também to pedindo arrego em física, mas o meu motivo é diferente, a questão é que meu professora é um gato, fortão, bunda perfeita, e eu e minhas amigas, não conseguimos tirar os olhos do traseiro dele, por isso a lousa acaba não sendo muito convidativa. O nome dele é Coolidge (pronuncia-se Cúlidi) Favor não abreviar. Ele é super gente boa, no primeiro dia de aula ele passou um cálculo sobre o quanto a vó dele já "rodou", ele usou de tudo, até o tamanho médio do p... dos brasileiros, foi muito emocionante! Nota que no final das contas a vó dele havia rodado o bastante para ir de São Paulo até o Nordeste! (Risos) Parabéns pelas aulas de Natação! Acho que também vou começar a gostar um pouco mais de piscina para poder ver o seu professor, deve ser muito emocionante! Liga não que todo muito sai um pouco quebrado desses lugares, mas é só o começo, depois você se acostuma! Por exemplo, eu adoro lutar com alguém mais forte! Dá até gosto de receber socos! Bem, mas isso é maluquice minha... Fico feliz que esteja legal aí na sua escola! Tipo, a minha escola é super familiar, então o pessoal do terceiro, segundo e primeiro ano (eu!), estão sempre juntos, todos são muito amigos aqui. As meninas do terceiro vivem pedindo conselhos pra mim, A Ana Paula do terceiro chegou falando que não menstruava há mais de um mês e achou que estava grávida. Bom... No começo eu dei uma bronca nela, mas depois comecei a conversar e acabou dando tudo bem (ela não tava grávida no final das contas...). Como pode ver aqui o povo é bem sociável! Adorei a idéia da sua novela! Nossa adorei mesmo! Deve estar muito legal! Espero que apareça logo o baba... quer dizer... alma caridosa que irá conceder a casa para vocês! Fala pra Evy que ela ainda não é tão baixinha, minha amiga Zumi, é menor aqueles pontos de ônibus de pobre que é uma tora de madeira pintada de azul e branco com meio metro de altura (risos)! Que bom que você gostou das partes Aoshi e Misao, vou começar a colocar mais a partir de agora, adorei a idéia do macaquinho! Muito engraçada mesmo! Pode deixar que o suspense acabou, espero que você tenha gostado do desfecho! Valeu por tudo Nati! Tava com muitas saudades dos seus comentários! Espero você no próximo capítulo! Beijões!

**Miko Kawai : **Aew! Seja bem vinda Miko Kawai! Eu sou Mikazuki e vou responder o seu coment da melhor forma possível para que você volte a comentar OK? Uow... maneira criativa de começar um coment ("eu vou socar você") gostei, gostei mesmo! Muito engraçada! (risos) Bem, desculpe pela cena dramática e pelo suspense, mas espero que você tenha gostado do desfecho! Não tenho planos de matar o Kenshin (ainda), a Tomoe talvez, mas o Kenshin (ainda) não... Muita gente anda querendo matar o Shinichi, para a tranqüilidade de vocês, logo ele irá embora, então podem se acalmar... apesar de que aparecerá outro no lugar, mas abafa o caso!

Não se preocupe com isso, o importante é que você está aqui agora e isto me deixou muito feliz mesmo! Espero que você me ajude a chegar aos 400! Como o Aoshi corou ainda é um mistério, ilusão de ótica ou combustão de elementos químicos talvez... o Discovery Channel já está trabalhando nisso, estou esperando um relatório a qualquer momento (risos)! Tenho certeza de que você também é muito criativa! É só começar a perceber o mundo bizarro em que vivemos, quer dizer... ah... o mundo é realmente bizarro, é só observar... o pão de forma por exemplo, é algo bizarro. (risos) Obrigada por todos os elogios! Fico muito feliz por este ter sido o seu maior review! Espero poder vê-la por aqui mais vezes! Até a próxima!

**Bianca Himura : **Aew Bianca! Uow, já estava sentindo a sua falta! Que bom que você voltou a comentar! O Novo Shinichi realmente está começando a assustar, mas... vai assustar mais ainda! Tenho planos para ele! (Mika má) Logo você descobrirá! (Risada maléfica) Como você pode ver o Kenshin não morreu, não tenho planos de matá-lo (ainda), mas espero que você tenha gostado do desfecho, qualquer coisa é só me avisar que eu prometo melhorar! Aew! Aoshi é um ser vivo! Sério? Droga, vou perder o apoio da Discovery Channel (risos) Eles juravam que o Aoshi era o elo perdido, ou o Santo Graal! De qualquer maneira estou feliz por ele estar a alguns passo de se tornar... um humano? Cara, isso realmente é muito estranho... Não se preocupe que eu ADORO suas "tolices" são muito divertidas! Espero lê-las de novo no próximo capítulo! Obrigada por tudo! Até lá!

**Misao gap : **Aew Misao! Seja bem vinda a sessão de coments! Aqui é sua autora Mikazuiki e vou tentar responder o seu review da melhor forma possível para que possa vê-la novamente por aqui, qulaquer problema é só me avisar! Bem... fiquei muito feliz em saber que gostou tanto da fic que a leu mesmo sabendo que já estava no capítulo 25! É muito bom que esteja se divertindo! Vou trabalhar para que continue assim! Sei que é muito difícil imagina-los loiros, mas de certa maneira eles ficam fofos assim, estranhos... mas fofos de qualquer maneira (risos)! Vou tentar diminuir a barra sobre o Sano, muito obrigado por ter me alertado sobre isso, espero que goste do que reservo para ele daqui para a frente. Já tinha planos de trazer o Saitou de volta, aguarde que ele dará as caras novamente em breve! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Espero vê-la novamente logo! Até a próxima!

**Gabi : **Aew Gabi! Seja bem vinda também à sessão de coments! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, vou continuar mantendo a fic sempre divertida, sempre que tiver alguma dúvida ou sugestão por favor me avise! Muito obrigada pelo coment! A gente se vê na próxima!

**Chiii : **Aew Chiii! Que bom ver você de novo! Desculpe pela demora, prometo que vou superar logo tudo isso e acelerar o ritmo! Espero que tenha gostado do desfecho, acabei não matando o Kenshin no final das contas (risos)! Vou me esforçar mais nas partes do Kenshin pensando sobre o Aoshi, espero que você goste! Obrigada pelo review Chiii! Até o próximo capítulo, beijão!

Rafinha Himura Li Kaoru Ying : Aew Rafinha! Estou bem obrigada! Nossa eu não estava sabendo disso! Fiquei super triste porque tem um capítulo da fic que mostra a "Towa no Mirai"! Acho isso uma besteira deles. Quer dizer, pra quê isso? Faz algum mal para alguém? Todos os autores sempre põe direitos autorais nas músicas, isso realmente não tem nexo! Mas deixando as loucuras da fanfiction de lado, vamos a resposta do review! 

O laguinho é sagrado! Eu já falei que vou construir um laguinho na minha casa e trazer o Brad Pitt! Lembre-se sempre, confie no laguinho e ele cuidará de você! Ensinamento do mestre Yôda! Ah... Bem...Acho que tiro essas coisas da minha cabeça mesmo (risos) essa minha mente é um lugar bizarro devo afirmar (risos)! Quem não quer ser calada assim não é? Nada como unir o útil ao agradável...Que bom que gostou das atitudes do Aoshi! Vou tentar faze-las evoluir no decorrer da fic! Se perceber algum deslize meu, me avise por favor!

Todo mundo ama cenas de ciúmes! É comprovado cientificamente! E é muito divertido escreve-las! Adoro colocar o Shinichi em confusões! Ele é meu "pião" favorito! Espero que tenha gostado do desfecho do Kenshin, como pode ver eu não o matei (ainda) Mas ele acabou realmente "desperdiçando" um milagre. Vai ter que passar por alguns apertos por causa disso. Mas no final das contas foi por uma boa razão, ele tinha que salvar aquelas pessoas né? Principalmente a Kaoru... será que ele lembrou que haviam outras pessoas? Valeu por tudo Rafinha! Foi muito legal conversar com você pelo MSN, o Ken é muito gente boa! Espero que vocês se acertem logo! Vamos nos encontrar de novo um dia desses na net! Até lá vou continuar tentando manter a fic sempre divertida para continuar merecendo seus comentários! Até o próximo capítulo, beijos!


	27. Em memória do amigo Bob, pai de família ...

**Disclaimer : **Meu último plano também não funcionou, descobri que há algo muito quente entre o Brasil e o Japão. Mas eu sou brasileira e não desisto nunca! Mas enquanto formulo outro plano, gostaria de dizer que Rurouni Kenshin **ainda** não é meu, porque se fosse, a Tomoe teria morrido de forma bem mais dramática, Kenshin nunca a teria conhecido, haveria muito mais beijos no manga e no anime, afinal o único misero beijo que teve naquela joça foi o da Múmia Megalomaníaca com a prostituta suicida, e cá entre nós durou menos que 5 segundos... Ah! E é claro... o anime não seria dublado. Porque depois de ouvir o Kenshin dizer "Aoshi Shigamóri" e "Amakakeru ryuu no Hiramekú" qualquer um ficaria de cabelos em pé.

"Você é Kenshin Imura?" (Gah!)

**Vamos a Fic...**

Misao : Como assim?

Que pergunta idiota, sinceramente que parte do "Sessha não consegue" você **não** entendeu?

Kenshin : A magia de Sessha não funciona!

Misao : É sério?

Não, estou enganando todo mundo porque decidi que seria comediante quando crescer e estou treinando, da próxima vez vou me fingir de Dinossauro e comer metade da parede com sal, o que você acha?

Kenshin : Sim! Sessha não consegue.

Aoshi : Como eu pensava...

Por que eu já esperava que ele dissesse isso? Tem sempre um espertinho que adora manter o maior suspense esperando que você descubra o que ele já sabe para chegar e dizer "Como eu pensava..." neste momento todos virariam em sua direção e pensariam "Oh... como ele é esperto..." então surgiria um ser idiota e perguntaria o que ele ansiava em ouvir "O que aconteceu?" Típico de um Sherlock Holmes de vigésima categoria...

Kenshin : O que aconteceu?

Neste caso o ser idiota fui eu...

Aoshi : Você esgotou a sua magia quando executou aquele milagre, ela provavelmente só irá voltar daqui alguns dias.

E durante este período eu vou ter que depender de VOCÊ para qualquer magia? Nossa, que ótimo, eu não sei nem ligar o abajur sem magia, agora vou ter que passar dias perguntando o procedimento para se abrir uma porta, tudo o que eu precisava... mas olhando agora por um outro lado... talvez depender mais das pessoas não seja tão ruim...

Kaoru : Aoshi, eu acho melhor você concertar o quarto do Kenshin antes que Shinichi-kun acorde.

Misao : Concordo com Kaoru, depois discutimos mais sobre o assunto.

Kenshin : Acho que Sessha pode se virar por alguns dias não há com o que se preocupar.

Sorri para eles, mas é claro que ninguém acreditou...

Aoshi : Vou concertar o quarto...

E assim o fez, em poucos segundos o quarto foi completamente restaurado, eu achei que já poderia respirar aliviado mas foi aí que Misao acabou com meu momento de alívio.

Misao : Agora vamos chamar Megumi para cuidar dos seus ferimentos.

Kaoru fuzilou Misao com o olhar.

Kenshin : Oro?

Misao : Como "oro"? Já será difícil você ficar sem magia, quanto mais ferido desse jeito...

Desviei meu olhar para os olhos azuis, ela engoliu seco e ainda não completamente convencida murmurou.

Kaoru : É melhor assim...

Kenshin : Mas Sanosuke virá de bagagem! Sessha tem certeza!

Misao : Que besteira Himura! Ele não é tão mala assim!

Alguns minutos depois naquele mesmo dia :

Sanosuke : Pessoal!

Misao : Ta, talvez ele seja um pouco mala...

Sanosuke dançava no meio da sala enquanto narrava sua linda história de como ele decidiu vir com Megumi para a Terra.

Sanosuke : ... então eu estava na clínica e o telefone tocou, quando eu soube que eram vocês precisando de ajuda pensei "Ora Sano, você é um amigo prestativo! Vá lá dar uma força para eles! Eles vão gostar!" E aqui estou!

A questão é que não gostamos...

Eu e Kaoru estávamos com gostas na cabeça e murmuramos "é um pesadelo..." afinal a partir de agora qualquer tentativa de avanços será com certeza frustrada. E não estou sendo exagerado, vocês já comprovaram do que esse galo é capaz, não há NINGUÉM mais inconveniente do que ele, talvez Shinichi esteja se aproximando, mas enquanto isto não acontece...

Megumi : Então Ken-kun deixe-me cuidar de seus ferimentos, prometo que não sentirá dor nenhuma.

Ouvi Kaoru praticamente rosnar e temi por minha vida.

Kenshin : Er... Megumi-san...

Sanosuke : Pode parar por aí Megitsune, é uma mulher comprometida agora!

Nunca pensei que Sano fosse me ajudar...

Megumi : Tem que me lembrar disso à todo o minuto? De qualquer maneira é só tomar estes comprimidos que as feridas se cicatrizaram na velocidade normal de um anjo, ou seja, em poucos minutos você estará 100 de novo...

Kenshin : Obrigada Megumi-san.

Megumi : Vamos Tori Atama...

Aoshi : Fiquem.

Filho da p...

Eu realmente estou começando a odiar a maioria das falas de Aoshi. Por que cargas d'agua você não ficou mudo como sempre?

Aoshi : Himura está indefeso agora, quanto mais anjos melhor.

Sanosuke olhou sério para Aoshi, por um segundo achei que ele estava com cara de inteligente, mas deve ter sido uma ilusão.

Sanosuke : Ele tem razão Kenshin, O julgamento do Enishi foi há alguns dias e em todas as manifestações ele jurou que iria se vingar de você.

Um clima pesado invadiu o quarto, eu sorri para Sanosuke.

Kenshin : Não se preocupem, é muito improvável que ataquem Sessha diretamente agora. Nem devem saber sobre a condição de Sessha.

**Tradução :** Saiam! Vão embora! Sumam!

Megumi fechou a maleta com força e olhou ao redor, depois para nós. Diga-me que irá embora, por favor, nada contra você, na verdade, algumas coisas contra você, mas principalmente pela besta do seu namorado, vá embora!

Megumi : De qualquer maneira vamos ficar. Só por garantia...

Droga!

- - - - -

Nada que algumas mudanças mágicas no livro de reservas do hotel não fizesse com que os dois arranjassem um quarto bem ao lado do Aoshi. Quando fui tirar satisfações com a pedra por ter manifestado sua idéia, tive uma experiência que me enriqueceu muito culturalmente.

Mini Flash Back

Kenshin : POR QUE?

Perguntei quase às lágrimas.

Kenshin : Você também não suporta o Sanosuke, por que logo ele? O Saitou seria menos inconveniente!

Aoshi : ...

Kenshin : Eu sei que Sessha está em apuros, mas Sessha duvidava que você não pudesse dar conta de ajuda-lo!

Aoshi : ...

Kenshin : Sua auto confiança está tão abalada que você se rebaixa pedindo ajuda ao Sano?

Aoshi : ...

Kenshin : Sinceramente eu esperava mais de você...

Aoshi : ...

Kenshin : Não vai dizer nada?

Aoshi : Vamos Jantar...

Kenshin : OK...

E assim fomos jantar...

Fim do Mini Flash Back

Aqui estou eu agora. Sentado na mesa tentando me concentrar em comer enquanto Sanosuke enfiava um pedaço inteiro de filé garganta abaixo ao mesmo tempo em que tentava chamar a atenção do garçom com o abacaxi com canela. Sempre imaginei que tipo de pessoa pedia abacaxi com canela nas churrascarias, sinceramente a impressão era de que os garçons que tinham a função de levar tal alimento eram os mais rejeitados. Descobri que algumas pessoas tem certa solidariedade com eles, ou isso ou Sanosuke precisa realmente ir à um nutricionista.

O jantar transcorria bem, Misao, Megumi e Kaoru tagarelavam sobre algo um tanto confuso entre as garfadas, Sanosuke colocava mais e mais comida para dentro de seu corpo, Shinichi recém recuperado do desmaio tinha dificuldade em espetar uma azeitona, Aoshi era o único que estava simplesmente comendo. Eu estava vigiando a marmota oxigenada, pronta para acerta-lo na testa com a colher de sobremesa. Eu sei que ele ainda está atordoado mas não estou com muita vontade de arriscar. A pobre azeitona voou do prato da marmota e eu imaginei que ele fosse tentar o velho truque por baixo do pano novamente. Sem problema, usarei novamente a visão de raio X...

... carregando...

... está quase...

... a qualquer momento agora...

**Auréolas!** Estou sem magia! Nossa, me bateu uma agonia agora, olhei desesperado para Aoshi que continuava comendo de olhos fechados, na verdade acho que ele já estava atingindo a iluminação, Sanosuke estava ocupado demais para se preocupar comigo, me senti um completo inútil! Em um excesso de nervosismo comecei a raspar as pontas do garfo na toalha da mesa. A toalha já estava quase rasgada quando ele retornou, pelo visto não havia tentado nada, talvez a noção do perigo tenha retornado. Suspirei aliviada e me recostei na cadeira encarando a couve-flor em meu prato, engraçado como os vegetais riem de você em momentos depressivos... Peguei a faca e cortei-a ao meio. Agora estou me sentindo um pouco melhor. Isso foi meio sádico não?

Levantei-me sorrindo "amarelo" e anunciei.

Kenshin : Sessha está satisfeito, vai se retirar agora.

Megumi : Está se sentindo bem Ken-san?

Sorri ainda mais amarelo

Kenshin : Sessha está bem, vai tomar um banho e tentar dormir um pouco.

Aoshi : Há alguns incensos em meu quarto.

Que bom para você...

Kenshin : Oro?

Aoshi : Ajudam a relaxar.

Havia alguma coisa subliminar naquela frase, talvez seja melhor conferir os tais incensos. Pelo menos se ele decidir usa-los contra mim estarei mais preparado. Acenei positivamente com a cabeça. E me dirigi até os quartos, um vento gelado soprou quando passei pelo corredor aberto. Amaldiçoei novamente os malditos Agentes Anjo-climáticos que resolveram direcionar todo o frio do Japão para Hokkaido. Ainda encontrarei o responsável por isso! Corri até o outro lado onde ao menos não havia vento, apesar de continuar frio.

Fui até o quarto de Aoshi que estava destrancado. Arrastei a porta de correr esperando encontrar algo como um ponto de Macumba, um templo budista, uma venda cigana, qualquer coisa diferente do que encontrei. NADA.Exatamente : nada de tão anormal. Havia uma vela apagada no quarto, o futon estava enrolado e encostado na parede, talvez ele estivesse meditando antes de encontra-lo no corredor e irmos jantar (Mini Flash-Back). Olhei em volta a procura dos incensos, toda a bagagem de Aoshi estava encostada em um canto do quarto. Duas malas de couro, obviamente não havia muita coisa dentro, como já disse, anjos não costumam levar bagagens, simplesmente não precisam. Poderia encontrar qualquer coisa dentro delas, até os braços da estátua da Afrodite que Sano roubou (ele tem uma certa "tara" por braços, é eu também acho estranho...), mas definitivamente não encontraria roupas. Encostada as duas malas havia um saquinho branco e comprido, com certeza eram os incensos, abri-o e encontrei muitas caixinhas longas, quadradas e finas. Na mosca! Sentei-me no chão e peguei uma das caixinhas, era rosa e branca, girei-a nos dedos para ler o rótulo. "Despertar a sensualidade" Abafei um riso, não pude evitar imaginar Aoshi em roupas de couro apertadas com uma máscara e um chicote em mãos e um dos dedos na boca. Devolvi a caixinha e peguei outra, desta vez verde e azul, li novamente o rótulo e meu queixo foi ao chão "Libertar a princesa interior", eu posso imaginar muitas coisas sobre Aoshi, mas nunca homossexualismo! Por mais que o clubinho do Arco-íris idolatre suas partes traseiras, achei que era só uma fantasia!

Balancei a cabeça tentando livrar minha mente da imagem de Aoshi vestido de mulher maravilha. Guardei o incenso e puxei o outro, jurei que seria o último, desta vez era inteiro azul, li a inscrição com receio "Amplia a Magia interior" Bingo! Agarrei-o e comecei a me levantar encarando a vela apagada do outro lado do quarto, já de pé, imaginei o que aconteceria se eu a puxasse como uma alavanca, este quarto se transformaria numa fortaleza do masoquismo ou no paraíso dos unicórnios cor-de-rosa?

Corri para fora antes que começasse a revistar as paredes, entrei em meu quarto e fui direto para o banheiro. Deixei o incenso ao lado da pia para acendê-lo quando fosse dormir, comecei a encher a banheira, um vapor quente se apossou do banheiro, debrucei-me sobre a bancada de mármore e encarei meu reflexo no espelho que começava a embaçar, me sentia incrivelmente melhor, estava igual... igual a Kaoru. Era um humano normal agora, talvez eu pudesse continuar assim.

Kenshin : Não Himura...

É verdade que preciso ser anjo para poder protegê-la, eu preciso desta força para protegê-la. Encarei novamente o espelho. Agora sim meu reflexo estava aceitável. Sorri e passei a mão pelos cabelos que estavam ficando úmidos com o vapor. Fechei a torneira antes que a água transbordasse, havia ralos em volta da banheira para evitar uma tsunami. Em um movimento rápido desamarrei os cabelos que se espalharam por minhas costas. Comecei a tirar a roupa. Sentei na banheira e senti meu corpo relaxar na água quente, comecei a pensar nos acontecimentos recentes, a mudança radical de Shinichi que parece ter se estabilizado por algum tempo, e aquele estranho minério negro que havia deixado com Aoshi para que ele pesquisasse. Até agora a pedra não descobriu nada sobre a outra pedra, a não ser um leve rastro de energia maligna na superfície. De alguma maneira imagino que todos estes acontecimentos estejam interligados, inclusive aquela queda da Marmota (Parece nome de filme : "A queda da Marmota") que provocou a avalanche. Tenho certeza de que não havia colocado magia o suficiente para que ele despencasse, algo com certeza ajudou. Suspirei enquanto ensaboava o corpo, o principal agora era que eu voltasse a ter minha magia, mesmo que eu descobrisse quem está por trás disso não poderia fazer nada. Mas com certeza é algum amiguinho do Repolho com Crise conjugal.

Desviando completamente meus pensamentos, encarei o minúsculo frasco de Xampu do hotel, imaginei quantos fios conseguiria lavar com ele. Era pequeno demais! Claro que se tivesse magia faria 20 toneladas aparecerem dentro do banheiro na forma de pílula! A idéia de sair deste banheiro quente e congelar para ir buscar o Xampu no quarto também não me agradava. Foi quando lembrei que não havia Xampu em meu quarto! Nem roupas! Eu não havia trazido bagagem! Eu sou um anjo! Mas estou sem magia... Como vou sair deste banheiro sem morrer de choque térmico? Tentei me concentrar em algo mais produtivo do que minha óbvia falta de magia. Por incrível que pareça a primeira coisa que veio à minha cabeça foram chinchilas dançantes. Arranquei os animaizinhos fofos e sapateadores da mente e comecei a ensaboar o corpo. O mais importante agora é lavar o cabelo. Virei todo o conteúdo do frasco microscópico na palma da mão e joguei sobre os cabelos massageando de leve, fiquei surpreso quando comecei a me afogar em espuma! Que troço potente! Agora eu sei porque vem em poucas doses...Levei uns 20 minutos para lavar meu cabelo que com certeza agradeceu imensamente por isso, acho que ele já estava ficando duro...

Terminada a árdua tarefa, puxei o tampão da banheira e tentei agarrar a toalha pendurada por um gancho acima de minha cabeça, escorreguei na superfície da banheira e caí sentado, xinguei a droga da lei da gravidade enquanto secava meu rosto e saía de dentro daquele instrumento altamente perigoso.

Enrolei a toalha na cintura e pensei em ir até o quarto de Sano ou Aoshi para que eles materializassem algumas roupas para mim, mas é claro que não chegaria vivo até lá. E quem me visse só de toalha em Hokkaido no mínimo me acharia louco, não que eu não seja.

Pelo menos atravessar as paredes eu queria conseguir, bem, acho que vou ter que desafiar o frio e ir até Aoshi. Depois eu me preocupo com a pneumonia.

Mas... Quando abri a porta sai para meu quarto, trombei violentamente com alguém, bati as costas na parede o que evitou que eu caísse sentado como a pessoa fez, quando vi quem era, corei violentamente e gaguejei.

Kenshin : K-Kaoru?

Só então percebi as roupas espalhadas no chão, Aoshi deve ter se adiantado e materializado estas roupas para mim! E quando foram decidir quem as levaria, Misao deve ter se adiantado e mandado Kaoru! Me lembre de dar um biscoito para ela depois. E claro que Megumi não deve ter insistido muito, já que agora está com Sanosuke, nunca pensei que isso seria uma benção para mim algum dia! Foi quando percebi a cor da pele de Kaoru, se estivesse mais vermelha levaria ela no médico e... A TOALHA!

Puxei aquele pano branco que havia caído com a colisão de volta para o lugar, estava morrendo de vergonha, cocei a cabeça e tentei me desculpar.

Kenshin : D-Desculpe K-K-Kaoru Sessha n-não queria e... Sessha e-estava saindo do b-banho, não s-sabia que...

Ela balançou a cabeça e se levantou pegando as roupas do chão. Entregou-as a mim e encaramos o chão ainda envergonhados, como não estaríamos?

Kaoru : Tudo bem... e-eu vim trazer suas roupas. É melhor você ir descansar agora.

Ela se dirigiu a porta e uma sucessão de lógicas invadiu a minha mente. Sanosuke está na área, há uma grande chance de muitas interrupções, mas eu não posso deixar passar esta chance, sou humano agora, por tempo limitado, mas praticamente humano, não tenho mais poderes, devo ser quase um humano então certo? Não há nenhuma norma moral que me impeça de passar algum tempo com ela, apesar de que nenhuma norma jamais me impediu a fazer isso. Mas mais que isso, é quase uma necessidade entende? Eu quero ficar mais tempo sozinho com ela e não posso deixar escapar esta chance que minha querida amiga Misao me concedeu. Louvada seja a garota da trancinha.

Kenshin : Kaoru espere!

Ela parou com a mão na porta de correr entre aberta e virou-se para mim.

Kaoru : O que foi?

A pia está entupida? Tem um alien embaixo da cama? Um meteoro radioativo? Quero um ursinho? Quer casar comigo? Esta última é interessante...

Kenshin : Er... Sessha lavou os cabelos, mas... não tem muita prática com as escovas mortais. Pode ajuda-lo?

Fiz a melhor cara de cãozinho desmamado que pude. Ela continuou confusa até que sorriu para mim e fechou a porta.

Kaoru : Esta foi péssima...

Sorri envergonhado e cocei a nuca.

Kenshin : Foi mesmo não foi?

Kaoru : Se quer passar algum tempo comigo é só pedir.

Kenshin : Desculpe.

Kaoru : Vá se trocar no banheiro enquanto eu arrumo o futon.

Concordei com a cabeça e entrei novamente no banheiro com as roupas. Era um conjunto de pijama branco de mangas compridas altamente isolante e um outro conjunto vermelho de náilon provavelmente para amanhã que correspondia a um casaco justo, uma calça e uma blusa de algodão com mangas.

Vesti o pijama rapidamente porque já estava tremendo de frio, peguei o incenso em cima da pia e o fósforo dentro da gaveta. Saí e encontrei com Kaoru sentada em cima do futon lendo um daqueles livros de cabeceira que os hotéis deixam para os hóspedes, quase sempre sobre auto ajuda e aconselhamento espiritual. Acendi o incenso e coloquei em cima da mesinha.

Kaoru : Isso é algum tipo de erva alucinógena?

Kenshin : Só se Aoshi resolveu ter uma plantação de cogumelos.

Sorri enquanto sentava-me na sua frente sobre o futon.

Kenshin : Foi Misao quem pediu para que você viesse?

Kaoru : Foi Megumi.

Kenshin : Oro?

Kaoru : Também tive uma reação parecida.

Ela segurou minha mão enquanto levantava a manga do pijama.

Kaoru : Os ferimentos cicatrizaram.

Sorri.

Kenshin : Não se preocupe tanto.

Subitamente ela agarrou o meu colarinho e eu temi por minha vida. Uma Kaoru irritada é mais mortal que vinte "repolhos trangênicos em constante crise conjugal".

Kaoru : Pare de me pedir isso está bem? Eu me preocupo sim! Não há como não se preocupar. Então não dê uma de herói, deixe de ser egoísta Kenshin! Antes de fazer loucuras para salvar a minha vida lembre-se que se você morrer eu vou sofrer mais! Eu sei o que é perder alguém importante e não quero ter de aprender de novo!

Meus olhos esbugalharam.

Kenshin : Oro...

E então... sem aviso... ela começou a rir. Escondeu o rosto em meu peito enquanto praticamente gargalhava. Eu estava confuso é claro.

Kaoru : Esse seu... "oro" é tão... FOFO!

Ela disse entre risadas. Eu fiquei com cara de retardado. Peguei uma das almofadas espalhadas pelo chão e joguei em cima da cabeça dela! Nossa, isso foi muito emocionante! Até que ela resolveu fazer o mesmo e me atingiu com uma três vezes maior que a primeira. Certo... agora é guerra! E em poucos minutos haviam almofadas voando por todo o quarto. Fui atingido duas vezes pelo puf, e só faltava o sofá e o armário voarem em minha direção. 10 minutos depois o quarto já estava revirado. Encontramos mais cobertores e travesseiros nos armários e montamos cada um seus fortes. Olhei para meu "cadete" o ursinho de pelúcia decorativo que haviam deixado no apartamento, o qual apelidei carinhosamente de "Bob".

Kenshin : OK Bob... temos poucos minutos até os ataques começarem. Nossa situação não é nada boa, nossas munições estão acabando e o abajur foi raptado! Por isso Sessha decidiu apelar para...

Foi então que um travesseiro atingiu Bob em cheio! Ele caiu no chão e eu fiquei desesperado enquanto seus olhinhos de urso perdiam a vida.

Kenshin : Bob! Bob fale comigo! Bob não me deixe agora! Resista! GAHHH!

Decidi apelar para o Kami Kaze e corri até o campo inimigo pegando Kaoru desprotegida. Bob será vingado! Mas ela não estava tão desprotegida assim, descobri isso quando ela agarrou minha mão e eu voei por sobre seus ombros batendo violentamente na parede. Deitei no chão vencido. Perdoe-me Bob.

Kaoru : Acho que ganhei de novo.

Kenshin : Sessha se rende! Sessha não é páreo para sua soberania!

É claro que era um truque! Dei uma rasteira estrategicamente colocada e ela caiu ao meu lado. Rimos de nossa ridícula, mas mesmo assim divertida volta à infância.

Kaoru : Ok, declaremos um empate.

Kenshin : Sessha acha que é o melhor a fazer.

Abracei-a apoiando seu rosto em meu peito. Eu brincava com algumas mechas do cabelo negro enquanto ela acariciava meu abdome de leve. Toquei de leve seus lábios com os meus e quando decidi aprofundar o beijo, a porta se abriu violentamente e...

Sanosuke e Misao : FESTA DO PIJAMA!

Separamo-nos rapidamente e sentamos no chão. Ótimo! Tudo o que eu precisava! Sanosuke surge com uma garrafa de sakê em cada mão com seu pijama de pintinhos amarelos. Misao vai logo atrás dele de rosa carregando travesseiros e futons toda alegre com as línguas de sogra. Megumi parecia envergonhada enquanto corria atrás de Sano. Aoshi logo que entrou encostou-se na parede ao lado. Shinichi logo deu o ar da graça carregando uma pilha de filmes que lhe passava a cabeça e um balde de bolinhos de arroz. Todos pararam subitamente ao analisar as condições do quarto, as vítimas da guerra espalhadas pelo chão, o corpo de Bob que jazia sem vida entre algumas almofadas, e é claro : Eu e Kaoru sentados.

Megumi : Hu Hu Hu Hu, eu acho que a festa já começou sem nós...

As orelhinhas novamente! A última coisa que eu precisava era de uma ironia por parte da raposa.

Kenshin : Ah... bem... isso foi só...

Misao : Não esquenta Himura, tava na cara mesmo.

Disse Misao começando a arrumar as coisas.

Sanosuke : É, todo mundo já sabia.

Misao : Da próxima vez lembrem da placa de "Não perturbe".

Kaoru : Mas nós não...

Misao : Kaoru quero relatos detalhados mais tarde...

Sanosuke : Mas agora é hora da FESTA!

Dãããã...

Kaoru : Afinal para quê tudo isso?

Misao : Para podermos vigiar melhor o Himura! E nos divertirmos um pouco...

Megumi : No começo não tinha nada a ver com vigiar o Ken-san.

Sanosuke : A idéia foi toda minha!

Por que será que não estou surpreso...

Misao : Decidimos trazer filmes, baralhos, e bolinhos de arroz!

Sanosuke : Trouxe até o sakê!

Misao : Legal! Vamos jogar Strip Poker?

Sanosuke : Vamos!

Kenshin : Não, não mesmo, nada neste mundo faria Sessha jogar este jogo em Hokkaido!

Kaoru : Também estou fora, vocês estão loucos se pensam que conseguiram nos convencer a isso!

Quinze minutos depois todos estávamos jogando Strip Poker.

**Continua...**

**Sessão Aew!**

Fiquei sabendo que a fanfiction vai deletar as fics de autores que respondem os reviews e achei isso um ABSURDO! Por que? A gente dá duro para responder a todos, para fazer amizade com os leitores, para estabelecer laços entendem? E então vem esse sitezinho de merda e decide que vai deletar? Ah! Vou mandar pro inferno o babaca que decidiu isso! Agora querem nos obrigar a sermos escritores chatos que simplesmente postam e ponto... Sinceramente essa é a maior injustiça que a fanfiction já fez! Ou seja terei de para de responder os reviews. Ou pelo menos só vou poder responder daqueles que me mandarem o e-mail junto. Mas é claro que não vou dar o braço a torcer! De maneira alguma! A partir deste capítulo por favor me mandem junto dos reviews seus e-mails que eu farei QUESTÃO de respondê-los!

**Agradecimentos : **

Muito obrigada a todos que me desejaram boa sorte por essa fase péssima que estou passando, já estou superando e talvez meus pais acabem voltando! Muito Obrigada mesmo! Vocês foram uma força para mim! Vou continuar dando o melhor de mim como forma de agradecimento! Beijos e até a próxima!

**Tia Mika Explica!**

Aew povo! Aqui estou eu de novo! A pergunta de hoje é do Half Kitsune, lembram dele? Eu já coloquei o nome dele nos agradecimentos uma vez! E agora ele vem com a seguinte pergunta:

**Half Kitsune : **Você tem alguma idéia de quantos capítulos terá a fic?

**Tia Mika : **Então... No momento estamos na saga da viagem, depois dessa haverá uma outra, a última que retratará melhor a vida de Kaoru e Misao e decidirá de uma vez por todas o relacionamento dos personagens. Contando com tudo isso a fic terá mais ou menos 55 ou 60 capítulos, mais um "especial" de 3 capítulos. Nesse meio tempo estarei terminando minha nova fic "Man I feel Like a Woman" como ela tem somente 3 capítulos de 40 páginas, vou posta-la porque não terei de responder muitos reviews ou me concentrar muito em alterar a história. Depois que a Entre Asas e Olhos terminar começarei a postar minha próxima fic igualmente comprida : Merda Para Você.

Obrigado pela pergunta Half Kitsune! Se mais alguém quiser perguntar qualquer coisa pode escrever também para o Tia Mika explica! Beijão pessoal!

**NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM! MANDEM OS E-MAILS NOS COMENTÁRIOS PARA QUE EU POSSA RESPONDÊ-LOS! E É CLARO COMENTEM SEMPRE, EU ADORO SABER A OPINIÃO DE VOCÊS, SEJA BOA OU RUIM! OBRIGADA PELO APOIO! ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	28. Tamanho importa?

**ATENÇÃO PARA AS PESSOAS QUE NÃO ME MANDARAM O E-MAIL E POR ISSO EU NÃO PUDE RESPONDER OS COMENTS :**

Chiii 

Half Kitsune

Dark Chan

Nana Pizzani

Nati

**Por Favor enviem o e-mail no próximo coment para que eu possa dar-lhes a atenção que merecem! Muito Obrigada e curtam a história!**

**Disclaimer : **Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, pelo menos não a versão dublada, porque essa eu mesmo dispenso. Responda rápido!

Eles foram para : Edo, Tóquio, Kyoto, ou KYOKO? (daqui a pouco eles foram para Brasília, bem... realmente estão precisando de retalhadores lá...)

Qual o nome de um dos golpes principais do Kenshin : Golpe do Dragão Martelo, Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi ou "IAHHHHH!" ? (O Dragão Martelo realmente amedronta os oponentes...)

Battousai ou Pattousai? (Uhhh essa eh difícil!)

Quantas vezes na dublagem o Kenshin disse que ia "MATAR" todos? (Várias)

Quantas vezes ele ou a Kaoru disseram eu te amo? (Várias)

Quantas versões existem para a cena do "adeus"? (Centenas! Cada vez que eles "recordam" é uma tradução)

Alguém mais aqui simplesmente ODEIA a voz que escolheram para a Kaoru? (Fico muito fora da personalidade dela!)

Alguém mais reparou que no mangá todo mundo é no mínimo "adulto" e no anime principalmente a Kaoru e o Yahiko parecem dois pivetes? E o Kenshin um idiota a maior parte do tempo?

Sinceramente se a Kaoru (anime) fosse metade da mulher que a Kaoru (mangá) é, seria muito mais empolgante assistir TV e talvez houvesse mais do que o beijo da múmia megalomaníaca e da prostituta suicida.

OK... O Kenshin foi cegado pelo Shougo Amakusa até aí tudo bem. Agora me explique de maneira científica : De que maneira a visão dele poderia voltar se ele derrotasse o "messias"? É algum tipo de tratamento? Feitiço? Macumba? Candomblé? Porque se por acaso um dia eu ficar cega seria bom saber...

Você JÁ ENTENDEU algum dos "sermões" do Kenshin na dublagem? QUALQUER UM? NÃO? Nem eu...

Por isso que eu sempre digo : VIVA AO MANGÁ!

**Vamos à Fic :**

Bendito seja o aquecedor de dois metros da pedra de dois metros! Se não fosse por ele alguns de nós estariam congelados! Mas... Pensando bem... Só Sanosuke e Shinichi acabariam como cubos de gelo, e isso me dá mais um motivo para me estressar de verdade com Aoshi. Desde que começamos esse jogo ridículo e americano que Misao fez questão de "impor", somente os dois foram azarados o suficiente para ficarem semi-nus, e olha que já estávamos tão cansados de vê-los perdendo que várias vezes tentamos parar o jogo, mas nunca conheci alguém tão cabeça-dura quando Sanosuke, mesmo de cueca samba-canção (nunca esperei isso dele) ele não desiste! E me recuso a ficar olhando Shinichi com sua cuequinha azul com nuvens se achando o máximo! Que pena que ninguém suspira por magrelos. Onde você esteve quando meu Pai resolveu injetar Testosterona nos humanos machos? Assistindo programas de culinária e artesanato?

Misao : Sequência Máxima Sanosuke, mas por favor, tire a BANDANA!

É a única coisa decente que restou não? Sanosuke arrancou a pano vermelho da testa trincando os dentes.

Sanosuke : Vocês estão roubando! Eu sei que estão!

Por que foi comprar briga com a garota doninha? Misao bateu as mãos no assoalho e encarou Sano.

Misao : Nós não roubamos OK?

Sanosuke : Kaoru disse que odeia esse jogo! Então como joga tão bem?

Misao : Todas nós odiamos! Mas odiamos mais perder nele! É uma questão de sobrevivência!

Kaoru balançou a cabeça apoiando Misao.

Sanosuke : Sobrevivência? SOBREVIVÊNCIA? Foi você que sugeriu o jogo!

Misao : É claro! Não ia perder a chance de ver vocês frustrados por não conseguirem ganhar de mulheres no Strip Poker! A sorte está sempre a nosso favor neste jogo!

Sanosuke : Não me trate como se eu fosse idiota Garota das tranças!

Misao : E como devo tratar um galo idiota?

Megumi que estava com veias saltando da testa de tanto conter a raiva explodiu naquele momento e eu realmente temi pela minha vida imaginando que seria o apocalipse!

Megumi : CHEGA! O JOGO ACABOU! VISTAM-SE LOGO E VAMOS JOGAR OUTRA COISA!

Sano pegou um bolinho de arroz e enfiou-o inteiro na boca resmungando algo incompreensível para os humanos e talvez para os macacos, enquanto vestia as calças. Eu tomei alguns goles de chá imaginando por que eu não tenho amigos normais como todo mundo. Olhei de soslaio para Aoshi, realmente nunca mais olharei para ele do mesmo jeito. A imagem da árvore da Pocahontas vestida de fada sininho ainda está marcada em minha mente. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

Aoshi : O que foi Himura?

Engasguei com o chá e resmunguei um "nada" enquanto lutava contra minha própria garganta.

Shinichi : Kaoru-chaaaaannn!

Esqueça a minha garganta, logo arrancarei uma! Aquela criatura amarela desprezível ajoelhou-se perto dela reclinando o corpo, eu já me preparava para dar um novo significado a expressão "quebrar a cara".

Shinichi : O que acha de brincarmos do jogo da garrafa só eu e você?

Kaoru : Ãhn... Shinichi-kun...

Você realmente não tem noção do perigo garoto! Agarrei ele pela gola das costas da camisa e fiz ele cair sentado no chão enquanto puxava Kaoru para o outro lado do quarto onde estava a TV.

Misao : Ah Himura! Aproveite e coloque este DVD para mim OK?

Misao disse jogando a caixinha para mim, peguei-a e olhei a capa. Um show pelo que parece, provavelmente algum especial de fim de ano em Tóquio. Acenti com a cabeça e fomos até o DVD logo abaixo da TV. Ajoelhei para mexer naquela coisa que lê CD e Kaoru tocou em meu ombro, sim eu estava realmente irritado e parece que ela percebeu isso.

Kaoru : O que houve?

Sentei no chão e ela fez o mesmo ainda com a mão em meu ombro, eu desviei o olhar para me acalmar e quase sussurrei.

Kenshin : Sessha gostaria que você tomasse mais cuidado com Matsukawa. Sessha sente que ele está com más intenções.

Kaoru : Ele está é louco!

Kenshin : Oro?

Kaoru : Está na cara que tem algo errado com ele! Deve Ter batido a cabeça muitas vezes!

Creio que tenho certa culpa quanto a este assunto.

Kenshin : Só tome cuidado certo? Sessha não gosta do jeito como ele olha para você.

Kaoru : É bem parecido com o seu.

Kenshin : Er... Isso...

Kaoru : Está tudo bem. Coloque logo o DVD.

A verdade é que faz tempo que estou encarando esta máquina alienígena e ainda não descobri como vou enfiar este CD lá dentro! Engraçado como tudo que é inanimado no aposento costuma rir de você nessas horas. Eu aposto que as paredes também não sabem ligar um DVD então porque cochicham "estúpido" para as lâmpadas? Será que acham que não estou ouvindo?

Kenshin : Er... Sessha...

Estou a ponto de pegar um martelo e arremessa-lo contra o aparelho, algo bem pré-histórico, mas pelo menos conseguiria "colocar" o CD dentro do DVD. Ninguém disse que ele precisava tocar...

Kaoru : Vai me dizer que não sabe ligar o DVD?

Nossa, acertou em cheio! Agora eu fiquei deprimido! Estou me sentindo um inútil, onde está a magia quando preciso dela? Ah sim, eu a gastei em meu último milagre, não que eu me arrependa mas... POR QUE?

Kaoru : Ah! Não faça essa cara Kenshin! Eu odeio quando você faz essa cara!

É exatamente isso que minha mãe me dizia antes de me dar um biscoito apertar minhas bochechas e dizer que eu era o camarãozinho mais fofo do céu e da terra... Isso realmente não fazia eu me sentir melhor.

Kaoru : Tente apertar o botão escrito "power" e depois o "open" talvez tenha mais sorte...

Primeiro as paredes, a escrivaninha, e agora você? Eu achei que me amasse!

Kenshin : Você falando desse jeito faz Sessha se sentir inútil...

Kaoru : Ah Kenshin...

Ela beijou meu rosto o que realmente fez eu me sentir melhor.

Kaoru : Não tem nada de mais não saber ligar o DVD, você sabe fazer coisas bem mais... impossíveis.

Ou pelo menos sabia... De qualquer maneira coloquei o CD e deixei que Kaoru configurasse aquele super computador humano, isso já era tecnologia demais para mim, um mero anjo sem magia...

Logo as músicas começaram a tocar e Misao deu a brilhante idéia de um divertido e constrangedor "verdade ou desafio", se eu pegar o maldito desgraçado que fez Misao achar uma garrafa, eu arrebento os rins dele!

Logo estávamos em círculo esperando que a garota doninha girasse a garrafa enquanto a Ayumi Hamasaki cantava na televisão. O objeto girou, girou, girou e por favor não aponte para mim! Por favor! Não! Eu não! Eu sou ruivo! Você não vai querer apontar para um ruivo! Então... de repente... sem aviso... a garrafa parou virada para AOSHI! Isso mesmo!

Megumi : OK... Sano pergunta para o Aoshi.

Que combinação bonita.

Sanosuke : Verdade ou Desafio Shinomori?

Sim ele está empolgado, já deve Ter pensado em tudo, realmente deve ser engraçado poder perguntar QUALQUER COISA à uma pedra... tenho a impressão de que ele não vai nem se submeter a responder.

Aoshi : Verdade...

Sano sorriu maléficamente.

Sanosuke : Por que você é tão sério?

A PERGUNTA QUE TODO MUNDO QUER SABER! Isso mesmo Sano! Você fez algo útil na vida! Pode morrer feliz!

Aoshi : Não sei.

Isso me enriqueceu muito culturalmente...

Sanosuke : Mas... como...

Misao : Já chega Sagara, vamos girar novamente.

Não em mim, não em mim! Por Favor! Eu sou um cara bonzinho! Vamos! Não em mim!

Misao : Shinichi pergunta para Kaoru!

POR QUE?

Shinichi : Kaoru-chaaaannn! Qual o tamanho do seu absorvente?

Kaoru e Kenshin: O QUE?

(POW, CRACH, ZOING, PAF, e outras onomatopéias cretinas)

Eu e ela socamos ao mesmo tempo o tarado de olho azul e cabelo espetado que voou até o teto bateu a cabeça voltou para o chão e escorregou até bater novamente na parede e cair desmaiado.

Kaoru : Shinichi está oficialmente...

Kenshin : Fora do jogo.

Todos olhavam abismados nossa reação, menos Aoshi.

Misao : Er...

Sanosuke : Está bem então...

Girando novamente, por favor, eu não, eu não, poupe-me de cair nas mãos destes desalmados!

Misao : Eu pergunto para o Sagara!

Mais uma vez... são e salvo.

Misao : Verdade ou desafio?

Sanosuke : Eu sou o único macho daqui por isso escolho desafio!

Misao sorriu de lado e eu realmente me senti feliz por deixar meu orgulho masculino facilmente de lado.

Misao : Então eu desafio você a se fantasiar de camponesa, com calcinha e tudo e andar de salto alto sobre uma placa de madeira onde abaixo haverá uma banheira de creme hidratante, talco e purpurina.

Sanosuke : ISSO É DESUMANO!

Misao : Quem é macho agora?

Nossa! Isso é realmente desumano! Mas vai ser muito cômico! Que anjo mal eu sou que se diverte com a desgraça dos outros... Ah mas uma **camponesa**? Isso é engraçado demais!

Sanosuke : Onde vou arranjar uma banheira de hidratante?

Misao virou o rosto.

Misao : Megumi, por favor...

Megumi : Eu te amo Sanosuke, mas não posso perder esta por nada neste ou no outro mundo!

Que amor puro! Esta me deixando com água nos olhos! E num piscar de olhos Sano estava sobre uma placa de madeira há mais ou menos um metro do chão vestido de camponesa, com salto alto e com uma banheira de hidratante, purpurina e talco em baixo.

Sanosuke : Não posso apelar?

Misao : Não! Comece a andar!

Nós gargalhávamos enquanto Sano tentava se equilibrar sobre o salto algo com uma sombrinha verde. E cá entre nós, só de imaginar que ele está de calcinhas já faz a minha barriga doer! Foi então que depois de mais ou menos 30 cm, Sano escorregou e caiu dentro da banheira de hidratante! Eu ri da cara brilhante, branca e cheirosa dele! Sano saiu de dentro da banheira e caiu no chão cuspindo purpurina. Megumi fez tudo desaparecer e continuou rindo do namorado que pela primeira vez na vida estava com um cheiro decente, não que o Sano seja fedorento, mas ele tem um... odor característico.

Misao : OK Boneca, pode tirar o vestido (risos) e voltar para a (risos) roda!

Sanosuke : Não teve graça nenhuma...

Kenshin : Pelo menos está com a pele lisinha Sano.

Eu tinha que fazer algum comentário, está em meu sangue!

Sanosuke : CONTINUEM LOGO!

E mais uma vez a garrafa voltava a girar, e mais uma vez eu faço uma prece para que eu não seja o escolhido pelo destino, mas desta vez... o destino me pegou...

Misao : Megumi pergunta para o Kenshin!

E me deu um choque elétrico de 10.000 voltz para depois me tacar aos tubarões!

Megumi : Verdade ou desafio Ken-kun?

Depois da recente demonstração de Misao do "Por que não pedir desafio" é claro que eu vou escolher verdade, se bem que se tratando da Megumi eu vou sofrer da mesma maneira.

Kenshin : V-Verdade...

Megumi : Então diga seriamente Ken-kun... qual...

Essa não...

Megumi : é...

Ela quer realmente me constranger!

Megumi : o...

Não vou dizer na frente de todo mundo!

Megumi : tamanho...

Na verdade não iria dizer mesmo se estivéssemos sozinhos.

Megumi : do seu...

Na verdade eu nunca diria para você de maneira nenhuma!

Megumi : Sapato?

NÃO! Oro?

Kenshin : Oro? Do sapato de Sessha?

Megumi : É, eu preciso ir preparando os presentes de aniversário.

Kenshin : Mas meu aniversário é em junho!

Megumi : Eu não queria perder a oportunidade de constranger você! Ho ho ho ho!

É oficial... eu sou um idiota...

Kenshin : Er... Sessha calça 37...

Megumi : Ho ho ho ho!

Essa risada nunca foi tão irritante! Quase tão irritante quanto todas as outras que vieram depois. Amigos legais esses...

Misao : Himura, realmente foi muito engraçado ver a sua cara!

Sanosuke : Você estava suando frio!

Mais risadas... de todos, menos Aoshi, esse sim é um bom amigo!

Kenshin : Dá para continuarem?

Gira garrafa gira! E não pare em mim de novo! Estou cansado de rirem da minha cara.

Misao : Eu pergunto para a Kaoru! Então Kaoru... verdade ou desafio?

Ela estava calma demais para quem acabou de ver do que Misao é capaz. E sinceramente eu estou com medo.

Kaoru : Desafio... dê seu melhor Misao.

Misao : Eu odeio você...

Sanosuke : Ok, isso não foi normal.

Misao : Ela SEMPRE sai pela tangente... não é a primeira vez que jogamos verdade ou desafio sabia?

Kaoru : Você já me fez usar todo o tipo de fantasias, dançar todo o tipo de músicas, andar sobre todo o tipo de coisa e eu SEMPRE consegui, ou me livrei, quero só ver se tem mais alguma coisa dentro da sua cabeça.

Megumi : Desde quando vocês fazem isso?

Kaoru e Misao : Desde os 4 anos...

Kaoru : Ela me fez tomar 24 copos de suco da primeira vez que jogamos, e eu usei copos de licor.

Misao : Preciso aprender a ser mais específica... Bem, Aqui vai Kaoru!

O clima começou a ficar tenso e a pessoa menos tensa era Kaoru, eu já não estou entendendo mais nada!

Misao : Desafio você a...

Kaoru : Não.

Misao : Mas...

Kaoru : Esta nas regras do jogo, não é permitido envolver outras pessoas.

Misao : Mas o Kenshin é um anjo!

Kenshin : Oro?

Quando mesmo eu fui incluído na história?

Kaoru : Um anjo sem magia pode ser considerado uma pessoa comum.

Misao : Então eu te desafio a sair de...

Kaoru : Você já me desafiou a sair de biquíni em Hokkaido no inverno retrasado em que viemos esquiar.

Misao levou as mãos a cabeça estressada, e eu estava realmente achando isso engraçado.

Misao : Droga Kaoru, não quer mudar para "verdade"?

Kaoru : Mesmo se eu mudasse o que você iria me perguntar?

Misao : Algo que eu realmente não sei.

Isso não me parece bom.

Kaoru : Está bem, pergunte.

Isso me parece péssimo!

Misao : O que você e o Himura faziam antes de nós chegarmos aqui?

Tudo bem... não responda "nos beijávamos apaixonadamente no assoalho", por favor não responda a verdade, invente outra coisa, eu deixo, não há problema nenhum!

Kaoru : Fazíamos uma guerra de travesseiro.

Sanosuke : Isso explica os móveis revirados.

Megumi : E de certa forma o motivo de estarem um sobre o outro.

Misao : Quer dizer que vocês não...

Silêncio. Não ia mentir e também não ia contar a verdade, não que eu tenha medo, vergonha ou o que quer que seja, mas sinceramente é muito mais gostoso e emocionante manter segredo por enquanto e sei que Kaoru pensa assim também, ainda mais porque Sanosuke está aqui. Misao desabou no chão, frustrada.

Misao : EU NÃO ACREDITO!

Megumi : O que? Que tirou conclusões apressadas? Ho ho ho!

Misao : Não! Eu não acredito que eles são tão lerdos!

Sanosuke : Parece que tem que rever seus conceitos garota doninha!

Misao olhou assustadoramente para Sanosuke.

Misao : Dobre a língua galo idiota! Você também imaginou a mesma coisa!

Megumi : Seria um tanto engraçado já que Ken-kun foi enviado aqui para encontrar um par ideal para ela.

Sanosuke : Seria realmente estranho se tivessem se apaixonado, como pudemos pensar uma coisa dessas?

O que mais me impressiona é você pensar cabeça de galo.

Kaoru : Fico feliz que se preocupem com a nossa vida pessoal mas...

Kenshin : ...O que faremos agora?

Sanosuke : Viu? É fácil se enganar! Eles completam as frases um do outro!

O que isso tem a ver?

Misao : Já são 4 da manhã, o que acham de irmos dormir?

O QUE?

Kenshin : V-Vocês não pretendem dormir aqui, pretendem?

Misao : Sim, é a graça da festa do pijama!

Isso é invasão! É parasitismo! Eles chegam aqui do nada, se instalam, e decidem literalmente passar a noite aqui! Que tipo de amigos são esses? Eu quero dormir sozinho! Ou com Kaoru, mas definitivamente não quero passar a noite com o Sano e o Aoshi, principalmente depois de saber que Aoshi quer "despertar a sua Princesa interior".

Kaoru : Mas Shinichi desmaiou, não é melhor levarmos ele para o quarto dele e depois irmos dormir cada um em SEU quarto?

E o Bob morreu! Tenham respeito a memória do pobre urso!

Sanosuke : Tudo bem, podemos levar Shinichi até o quarto e voltarmos para cá.

Kenshin : Mas...

Aoshi : Dormiremos cada qual em seu quarto.

VOCÊ AINDA ESTAVA AQUI? Como eu disse, esse sim é meu amigo!

Aoshi : Se dormirmos todos aqui os inimigos de Himura vão suspeitar que estamos querendo protegê-lo e aproveitarão um momento oportuno para ataca-lo quando estiver sozinho e não tiver defesas.

Kaoru : Mas no momento eles pensam que o Kenshin tem todos os poderes de antes, por isso pensarão duas vezes antes de tentarem matá-lo diretamente.

Aoshi : É uma garota perspicaz.

Tira a pata!

Kenshin : Sessha também havia pensado nisso...

Nossa, como eu sou mentiroso! Era a última coisa que eu iria pensar! Mas tenho que manter a pinta de protagonista.

Misao : Aoshi-sama tem razão. Sagara Leve o Shinichi para o quarto então.

Sano acentiu com a cabeça e colocou Shinichi por sobre os ombros como um saco de batatas, eu simplesmente adorei isso, tenho de me lembrar de agradecer a Aoshi. E um a um todos foram indo embora, eu acompanhei Kaoru até a porta do quarto dela. Certifiquei-me de que ninguém estava olhando e acariciei-lhe a face com carinho.

Kenshin : Por pouco não descobrem...

Kaoru : ...e acabam com a nossa paz. Eu sei. Mas ficaria feliz em não precisar me esconder.

Kenshin : Sessha também. Sessha gosta de não precisar explicar, mas Sessha não se importa que descubram, Sessha ama você e não tem vergonha disso.

Aproximei-me e ela olhou instintivamente para o lado para se certificar de que não havia ninguém. Eu toquei novamente em seu rosto fazendo com que ela olhasse para mim, e sussurrei.

Kenshin : Não importa. Nada mais importa, só esse sentimento.

Fechei os olhos e fui em sua direção calmamente.

Kenshin : Só esse... desejo... insano...

Uni meus lábios com os dela provando novamente a sua maciez, beijei-a com calma sentindo um frio na barriga que subia até a minha garganta, achei que fosse desmaiar ou coisa parecida quando minha cabeça começou a ficar mais leve. O hotel inteiro estava em silêncio, as luzes do corredor já haviam sido apagadas, e eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser na boca de Kaoru cobrindo a minha. Separamo-nos por falta de ar, e eu ainda ofegava quando disse "Boa Noite" e a porta foi fechada. Fiquei alguns minutos decidindo se entraria e diria que não consigo dormir sem ela, ou se voltaria para a solidão do meu quarto. Mas meu orgulho masculino falou mais alto e eu voltei para meu aposento... vazio...

Continua...

**Sessão "Aew" :**

Aew Povo! Espero que todos tenham recebido as respostas dos coments! Com exceção das pessoas acima que não me enviaram o e-mail eu respondi a todos! Apesar de odiar o novo "sistema" da fanfiction, até que responder os coments por e-mail não foi tão ruim, ficou mais organizado, a parte ruim é que as pessoas que não me enviarem junto o e-mail ficarão sem resposta...

Então não se esqueçam de **Mandarem os e-mails nos coments!**

Muito Obrigada a todos por comentarem! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Espero notícias de todos! Beijão!

Tatsuno Mikazuki

**PS : Olá Criança! Você leu a fic? Você gostou da fic? Você odiou a fic? Então diga para mim! Clique no botão roxo aí em baixo. Estou esperando o seu comentário! E lembrem-se de deixar o e-mail!**


	29. Carimbado pelo Inferno

**Aviso da autora (Por Favor leiam) :**

Oi pessoal! Aqui está mais um capítulo.

De qualquer maneira gostaria de avisar que este capítulo será decisivo para o desenrolar da fic. Ele havia ficado um tanto pesado no começo, mas daí eu modifiquei algumas partes e voltou a ser um capítulo "Mika". Acho que este capítulo teve de tudo um pouco afinal, espero que vocês gostem. Teve comédia, romance, drama, ação e até uma pitada de hentai no final. Por favor, gostaria muito que me mandassem suas opiniões sobre ele, pois estou muito insegura com a reação de vocês! Obrigada!

Obs (1) : **ATENÇÃO PARA A LISTA DE PESSOAS QUE NÃO ME MANDARAM O E-MAIL JUNTO AOS COMENTÁRIOS :**

**Dark chan**

Obs (2) : **Aviso Para Rafinha Himura Li : **Aew Rafinha! Eu respondi os seus 3 coments, mas por algum motivo os e-mails voltaram, eu vou tentar mandar tudo de novo neste final de semana, por favor veja se não tem nada de errado com sua caixa OK? Obrigada!

Obs (3) : Houveram algumas confusões quanto ao meu nome, Falei com uma leitora esses dias e foi muito engraçado, ela me chamou de "Mikaz**ú**ki". Bem, acho que escrevendo dá a impressão de que é assim que se pronuncia né? (risos) eu achei realmente engaçado! Mas a maneira certa de se dizer é "Mik**á**zuki". Algumas pessoas também me perguntaram o significado. Daí me dei conta de que realmente não sabia! (risos) Mas descobri que Mikazuki é "Lua Crescente". Então é isso povo! Desculpe a observação enorme, mas eu imaginei que alguns teriam curiosidade de saber isso. Vamos a Fic!

**Dicionário japonês para este capítulo :**

**Hakama :** Kimono leve japonês usado para se dormir, ou em dias muito quentes (mesmo estando em Hokkaido, eles dormem com ele)

**Obi :** Faixa usada na cintura para prender os quimonos.

**Chan : **A maioria das pessoas traduz como um "inho(a)" pois é colocado após os nomes, mas na verdade é uma forma carinhosa de chamar pessoas mais novas, crianças, ou mulheres. Por isso por favor, não interpretem "Misao-chan" por exemplo como "Misaozinha" pois não é isso que os personagens querem dizer. (risos)

Malditas folhas de papel de arroz! O que os humanos tem contra reter o Sol afinal? Virei para o lado numa tentativa frustrada de tentar dormir mais um pouco, abro os olhos de leve e numa imagem um tanto embaçada vejo... AOSHI! Sim, o Buda em pessoa confortavelmente sentado em um dos cantos do quarto já vestido (graças a Deus) e de braços cruzados como se aguardasse o meu despertar, se fosse em qualquer outra ocasião eu o confundiria com um vaso e voltaria a dormir, mas realmente meu trauma por Aoshi ainda não passou. Tive uma vontade súbita de dizer "O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER COMIGO?" Mas a contive. Levantei meio corpo da cama e virei para ele assustado.

Kenshin : AOSHI? O que está fazendo aqui?

Além de servir de objeto decorativo como sempre... bem... melhor assim né? Estou em um estado tão "traumatizado" (graças aos incensos) que se ele movesse um músculo iria gritar e me trancar no banheiro. Ainda bem que o Aoshi não possui esse feitio de "se mover"

Aoshi : Vim trazer as suas roupas.

Olhei ao lado dele e lá estavam algumas dúzias de roupas, por um momento imaginei que era uma desculpa tranquilizadora mas então eu percebi a minha incrível burrice.

Kenshin : Mas precisava esperar até agora?

Aoshi : Tenho que conversar com você sobre aquele minério negro.

Eu ouvi direito? Aoshi disse que quer CONVERSAR comigo? CONVERSAR? Eu achei que esta palavra não existia em seu vocabulário! Eu achei que ele nem **tivesse** um vocabulário! Ok... Algo realmente fora da realidade está acontecendo... E é tudo culpa da Misao! Isso mesmo! Ela está alterando a ordem do universo! Ela esta fazendo o Aoshi falar e... e... Se mover... e... ser normal! Isso é assustador sabia!

Encarei-o boquiaberto por alguns segundos como se dissesse "Você não pode estar falando sério..." Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e eu percebi que sim... ele falava sério, e o mais impressionante : **"ele falava"**

Kenshin : Descobriu algo?

Aoshi : Não ficará muito feliz em saber.

Agora nada mais me mete medo.

Kenshin : Sessha está ouvindo...

Cruzei as pernas sobre o futon e aguardei até que ele começasse a... falar? Ainda fico inseguro com isso... Ele descruzou um dos braços que segurava a tal pedra preta entre os dois dedos.

Aoshi : Isto é uma arma Himura...

Fiquei um tanto confuso. Eu sei que é pontuda, mas não exagere. O cabelo da Anta Amarela também é pontudo, mas ele é inofensivo.

Kenshin : Uma... arma?

Aoshi : Sim, uma arma criada por um demônio. Isto está repleto de energia negativa.

Ele fechou a mão com a pedra que imediatamente começou a queima-lo logo que este apertou-a. Como ele consegue manter a mesma expressão nessa situação? Ele abriu a mão deixando o minério cair e eu percebi que o machucado não se fechou automaticamente como deveria acontecer. Queimaduras são feridas muito simples para os anjos, e ela só começou a voltar ao normal segundos depois.

Ok... você conseguiu me assustar.

Kenshin : Como sabe?

Aoshi : Mandei para o "Paraíso" eles demoraram para me enviar a resposta.

Realmente não é só a política que tem que melhorar no Céu, mas os correios também.

Kenshin : Não podemos contar a Kaoru e Misao, isso irá alarma-las.

Aoshi : E não o faremos. Só preste atenção Himura, esta não é uma arma comum, ela é criada pelos demônios assim como nossas flechas. A energia maligna é enorme.

Nossa! Ele falou duas linhas! Agora estou aterrorizado!

Kenshin : Quer dizer que alguém nos atacou na estrada, mas por que iriam querer que parássemos? Não fizeram nada depois. A não ser que o estranho comportamento de Shinichi tenha algo a ver com isso.

Aoshi : É possível.

Acenti com a cabeça dando o assunto por encerrado. Concordamos em silêncio que precisávamos de mais pistas. Aoshi guardou o objeto e olhou novamente para mim.

Aoshi : E a sua magia?

Estalei os dedos criando uma pequena faísca de luz, deixei ela sobre a palma de minha mão e a transformei em uma flecha.

Kenshin : Está voltando aos poucos. Mas materialização de pequenos objetos é o máximo que Sessha consegue fazer.

Fechei a mão vaporizando a flecha.

Kenshin : Mas Sessha acredita que até esta tarde esteja atravessando paredes, e quem sabe amanhã ou depois esteja completamente recuperado.

Abaixei-me para pegar as roupas e notei Aoshi olhando de maneira suspeita para mim. Legal, o Buda está olhando o meu traseiro. Levantei rapidamente encostando na parede e suando frio.

Aoshi : O que foi?

Kenshin : N-nada...

Aoshi : Não vai se trocar?

Olhei para as roupas em minhas mãos e olhei novamente para Aoshi que continuava sentado sem qualquer demonstração de interesse. Mesmo assim eu estava desconfiado.

Kenshin : Ãhn... Aoshi, você poderia... sair?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

Aoshi : Por que?

Porque eu acho que você é gay... é isso que você quer ouvir?

Kenshin : Sessha não se sente confortável.

Ele levantou as DUAS sobrancelhas, o que mostrou que ele estava confuso. Levantou-se e foi em direção à porta dizendo "tudo bem". Suspirei aliviado enquanto tirava a camisa. Imagino que deva ser mais ou menos sete da manhã, só eu e Aoshi devemos estar acordados, o Aoshi por ser ele e eu por Ter sido acordado por ele, senão teria cochilado mais um tempo. Maldito corpo humano. De acordo com as minhas contas devo Ter dormido só três ou quatro horas, tempo suficiente para um anjo, tempo insuficiente para um humano. De quem foi a maldita idéia de uma festa do pijama mesmo? Ah claro... a Misao... Essa foi a pior idéia dela desde o Pinku Beko, e olha que o Pinku Beko foi uma PÉSSIMA idéia! Depois de devidamente vestido com o agasalho vermelho que Aoshi me trouxe (acho que ele percebeu que eu gosto de vermelho) abri a porta de correr e percebi como estava frio lá fora. Eu amo o aquecedor de dois metros. Resolvi dar uma volta pelo saguão do hotel e qual foi minha surpresa ao me deparar com Megumi e Sanosuke sentados no sofá em frente a lareira com dois copos de bebida quente nas mãos. O casal ria alto sobre alguma coisa quando notaram a minha presença.

Sanosuke : Hey Kenshin! Venha se sentar conosco!

Acho que provavelmente eles não dormiram a noite se é que me entendem... Sentei-me no Sofá ao lado de Sano e ele logo me enlaçou pelo pescoço.

Sanosuke : Espero que tenha aproveitado a oportunidade que te demos com Jou-chan!

Gelei.

Kenshin : Oro! V-vocês já...

Megumi novamente com sua orelhinhas de raposa não pode deixar de tirar uma com a minha cara.

Megumi : Ho ho ho ho! Mas é claro que já sabíamos Ken-kun! Lembra-se? Publicam uma revista sobre você no Paraíso!

Como eu pude me esquecer desse detalhe de que minha vida privada deixou de ser privada a muito tempo. Mas que droga! Sano sorriu maroto enquanto eu procurava algo para jogar na cabeça dele.

Sanosuke : Só fingimos que engolimos essa de "guerra de travesseiros" para que Garota Doninha não os incomodasse!

Megumi : Né Ken-kun, tínhamos de tirar da cabeça dela de que o namoro de vocês era real e não somente uma encenação para enganar o Matsukawa.

Sanosuke : Somos muito bons nisso!

Riram alto de novo e eu imaginei que talvez Aoshi tenha dormido sim à noite, e tenha sido acordado por esses dois. É claro que fiquei com cara de Jaca enquanto eles novamente gargalhavam, estou ficando acostumado a ser o centro das atenções, talvez vire comediante ou ventríloquo! Será que Aoshi não gostaria de mudar de ramo de pedra para boneco de madeira? Se bem que eu nunca o colocaria em meu colo...

Sanosuke : Hey Kenshin, volte para a Terra!

Kenshin : Oro?

Megumi : Você está bem Ken-kun?

Que mania é essa de perguntar se eu estou bem?

Kenshin : Sessha se sente bem, mas precisa relaxar um pouco.

Levantei-me já me preparando para tentar descansar um pouco, já que não conseguirei dormir graças ao trauma que sofri com Aoshi. Nunca mais acordarei do mesmo jeito, até o fim dos meus dias (que são infinitos) terei pavor de abrir os olhos e dar de cara com Aoshi sentado no canto do quarto esperando que eu me levante para admirar meu traseiro.

Kenshin : Sessha vai voltar para o quarto.

Sanosuke : O **seu** quarto?

Kenshin : Sim Sanosuke.

Sanosuke : Droga!

Voltaram a gargalhar enquanto eu literalmente corri até o corredor principal. Estava prestes a entrar em meu aposento quando ouvi passos dentro do quarto de Kaoru, imaginei que ela já estivesse acordada.

Kenshin : Kaoru?

Não ouvi resposta, os passos pararam e eu decidi entrar mesmo assim, puxei a porta de correr e adentrei no quarto. Nada anormal, mas Kaoru continuava adormecida. Então o que seriam aqueles barulhos? Minha dúvida não demorou muito a ser respondida, logo que entrei no quarto senti um rastro de energia maligna. Alguém esteve aqui há muito pouco tempo, mas ao julgar pela baixa concentração, este alguém não teve tempo de fazer nada significante, o que me acalmou muito. Sentei ao lado do futon montando guarda. Se alguém queria fazer algo contra Kaoru teria de passar por cima de mim! Pensando bem com um banquinho não seria muito difícil, mas eu falei de maneira metafórica...

Fiquei ali sentado por pouco mais de meia hora, era indescritível a sensação de contemplar o rosto de quem se ama enquanto dorme. Por mais que isso soe irônico era angelical. Encarei a parede por um tempo sentindo os olhos pesarem, levantei e fui até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Abri a torneira e sem prestar muita atenção molhei a cara. Em três segundos já senti conseqüência dos meus atos. Ok Himura, o que aprendemos hoje? Não taque água gelada no rosto quando estiver em Hokkaido. Chacoalhei a cabeça tentando voltar a minha temperatura normal. Encarei novamente meu reflexo no espelho, já faz algum tempo que ele anda rindo da minha cara. Aliás ultimamente muitas coisas e pessoas estão rindo da minha cara. Até o "meio termo" (Aoshi) parece me tratar como um idiota! Existência triste a minha. Ok Himura, você está realmente paranóico, ninguém está rindo da sua cara, são seus amigos você querendo ou não.

Virei-me para voltar ao meu posto e já estava saindo do banheiro quando uma voz ameaçadora me fez virar com todos os pêlos da nuca arrepiados.

_Morto..._

E quando o fiz tive uma visão assustadora, o banheiro todo estava em chamas! Meus olhos arregalaram-se e eu estava paralisado, o medo subiu pela minha garganta, as vozes começaram novamente, agora mais altas como um coral do inferno seguido de gritos estridentes e agonizantes de puro horror, aquela sensação horrível de Ter borrado as calças se misturava com a minha total incompreensão de como o banheiro virou uma fogueira. Primeiramente achei ser culpa do Sano, mas aquelas vozes provaram o contrário.

_Morto, você deve sofrer... você deve perder tudo... você... você que carrega o sangue celestial deve morrer... os pilares cairão... a linhagem pura cairá... O fogo negro consumirá tudo..._

As palavras vibravam em meu espírito, enquanto os gritos e uivos de dor estraçalhavam a minha alma, o fogo se reuniu em uma única circunferência pronto para voar em minha direção, no último instante eu me joguei para trás sentindo o meu peito ser atingido pela bola flamejante, urrei batendo violentamente no chão. Típica cena de filme de ação americano, me xinguei mentalmente pelo clichê mal feito. Abri os olhos suando frio, meu corpo tremia, outra vez aquela sensação de Ter molhado a cueca. Olhei novamente para dentro do banheiro, tudo estava normal, o fogo que outrora queimava o interior havia desaparecido como se nunca tivesse estado lá. Comecei a pensar que fui transportado de Hollywood para Hogwarts. Por um instante imaginei estar sonhando, foi quando senti meu peito arder e percebi a queimadura vertical que queimara somente a minha pele, pois meu casaco continuava intacto.

Kaoru : Kenshin!

Kaoru havia acordado e correu até mim. Eu sabia que deveria estar com uma aparência muito assustada, eu suava frio e tremia dos pés a cabeça. Uma sensação parecida com a da primeira vez que vi Kotomo, a professora da Toudai. Minha respiração começava a se estabilizar quando eu senti algo estalando minha pele, fervendo, queimando o meu peito novamente. Deitei no chão me contorcendo de dor, abri o casaco e rasguei a camisa em duas, minha própria pele estava em chamas! Ouvi a porta do quarto ser aberta, Misao, Sanosuke, Megumi e Aoshi entraram como um raio.

Misao : O que está acontecendo aqui?

Sanosuke : Kenshin está pegando fogo!

Megumi : O que aconteceu Kaoru?

Kaoru : Eu não faço idéia!

Sanosuke : Aoshi! O Exorcismo!

Ouvi os dois rezarem em língua dos anjos, o fogo começou a diminuir, eu lutei para não perder os sentidos. Minha pele borbulhava, eu sentia que ia morrer, mas logo Megumi diminuiu o ferimento com a magia medicinal. Sabe, não foi tão ruim os dois terem resolvido ficar afinal. Sano e Aoshi pararam de rezar e caíram ajoelhados no chão, a força de quem produziu aquele fogo era grande demais para que eles não se sentissem cansados depois do exorcismo. Respirei pausadamente por algum tempo tentando esquecer aqueles instantes terríveis de dor incessante. Mas infelizmente, assim como a professora da Toudai, aquilo ficaria marcado em minha mente. Todos olhavam para mim assustados, eu não entendia o porquê. Sanosuke tremia e Aoshi parecia-me realmente surpreso. Megumi fez menção de chorar. Misao e Kaoru não estavam entendendo nada, mas não estavam menos assustadas.

Megumi : Ken-kun você...

Sanosuke : Você... se meteu com gente da pesada.

Levantei-me ignorando a dor que ainda restava, Aoshi materializou um espelho para mim, ele pode ser eficiente quando quer. Daria uma ótima secretária. Olhei para o reflexo e o que eu vi me deixou quase em estado de pânico! Em meu peito havia a marca de um pentagrama invertido.

Kenshin : Eles... estão vindo atrás de Sessha...

No instante seguinte o pentagrama desapareceu graças à magia de Megumi e a minha própria que estava retornando, mas mesmo assim, eu sabia o que aquilo significava. E sabia que estava em sérios apuros. Mas quer saber? Eu não sabia absolutamente nada! Por que isso? O que eu fiz? Deixei-me cair novamente no chão recuperando-me do trauma. Misao logo se adiantou.

Misao : Quem está vindo?

Aoshi : O Inferno.

Deixa de ser dramático! Mas de certa forma ele está certo... Droga, eu odeio quando o Aoshi está certo! E odeio mais o fato dele sempre estar certo! Sano engoliu seco, ele sabia que tinha de explicar a Kaoru e Misao. Pois Aoshi não diria muito mais que isso. Ele suspirou para continuar.

Sanosuke : O pentagrama invertido é a marca do Mundo das Trevas. Os demônios virão atrás do Kenshin. Ele está marcado para morrer.

Megumi : Assim como Gabriel-sama, Celeste-sama, Adrianne-sama, e outros anjos poderosos.

Kaoru : Mas Kenshin é só um anjo comum!

De cabelo vermelho, não se esqueça.

Aoshi : Anjo da Guarda.

Sanosuke : Um cavaleiro celeste enviado à Terra para proteger os humanos e o próprio Paraíso das forças das Trevas.

Fiquei orgulhoso de ouvir Sano falar com tamanha... Ok, ele decorou essa frase, provavelmente aprendeu, achou bonito e nunca mais esqueceu! É impossível Sagara Sanosuke dizer algo de maneira tão... "enciclopédica". Misao ficou confusa.

Misao : Ele não era desencalhador até um tempo atrás?

Esqueci de contar as novidades, me perdoe por isso. Megumi respondeu com certo pesar.

Megumi : Ken-kun foi promovido a pouco tempo.

A Garota doninha bateu no chão com raiva e praticamente gritou.

Misao : Então ele não oferece riscos a eles! Por que iriam querer matá-lo?

Essa é a grande pergunta! Espero que ninguém tenha ouvido no corredor, porque realmente não é a coisa mais normal de se dizer num hotel.

Aoshi : Ainda não sei o que Himura tem em comum com os 3 anjos alfa, mas pretendo descobrir.

Ok, já falaram demais, estou ficando com medo de verdade. Até Aoshi conseguiu me amedrontar com suas... palavras... Levantei o corpo encostando-me na parede com certa dificuldade, todos olharam preocupados para mim, eu odeio quando me olham deste jeito.

Kenshin : Sessha acha melhor sumir de perto de vocês por um tempo, Sessha só representa um perigo agora.

Sorri tentando tranquilizá-los, e o que recebi em troca foram quatro socos! Sabe quando eu disse que eles eram meu amigos? Então... estou começando a mudar de opinião! Meu nariz voltou a sangrar. Misao socou violentamente o chão a minha frente, enquanto Kaoru me puxava pelo que sobrou do meu casaco.

Kaoru : Pare de querer levar o mundo nas costas!

As palavras soaram mais como uma bronca do que um pedido.

Misao : Vamos ficar aqui junto de você seu idiota!

Obrigada por lembrar que sou estúpido! Sano alongou-se sorrindo ao lado de Megumi que cruzava os braços.

Sanosuke : Que venham os demônios, eu estou precisando relaxar mesmo!

Megumi : Não somos um bando de inúteis!

Kaoru : Além disso confiamos em você.

Misao : Então nem pense em lutar sozinho.

Sanosuke : É para isso que estamos aqui, por isso relaxa Kenshin, não vamos te entregar tão fácil, não até descobrirmos a tintura de cabelo que você usa.

Nossa, isso me tocou muito fundo. Sanosuke você é um idiota ainda mais idiota que eu. Acho que vou tentar fugir de noite, se não me amarrarem no pé da cama.

Aoshi : Himura...

Todos se silenciaram e viraram para o "boneco de madeira que impõe respeito". Ótimo, meu senso de humor voltou, talvez eu realmente esteja melhor depois das palavras profundas de Sano. O Buda apontou para Kaoru que estava tão confusa quanto todos.

Aoshi : Se você for embora, ela será o primeiro alvo dos demônios.

Arregalei os olhos. Aoshi é um ótimo político! Mudei de idéia, não vou mais fugir! Vou ficar aqui para proteger Kaoru nem que tenha que chutar o Diabo para dentro de uma parada gay! O galo de crina espetada socou a palma da mão enquanto explicava sua linha de... "pensamento"? Nossa, as coisas estão realmente ficando estranhas.

Sanosuke : Isso mesmo, pense só, o alvo cai fora e literalmente deixa seu único ponto fraco desprotegido, é a oportunidade perfeita para fazê-lo ir até o inferno, e sinceramente Kenshin, lá você não tem chances.

Ótima conclusão Sano, você realmente está se superando, e suas últimas palavras encheram-me de confiança. Sorri tentando eliminar o clima pesado que havia tomado conta do quarto.

Kenshin : Sessha vai ficar Sano, não precisa continuar. Sessha só precisa de mais tempo para recuperar a magia, e depois disso, Sessha estará pronto para lutaaaaarrrrrrr... oro!

Caí novamente com os olhos girando, a energia maligna estava me deixando muito atordoado. Ouvi alguns gritos mas não consegui identificar o que diziam, eles me carregaram até o futon de Kaoru e eu me tranqüilizei sentindo o cheiro tão suave e característico dela. Senti-me um completo tarado pois mesmo depois de Ter virado um tomate em chamas ainda consigo pensar em sacanagens. Mas o que os demônios querem comigo afinal? Eu sei que Enishi deve Ter alguns seguidores, mas não o inferno inteiro, deve haver um outro motivo. Mas qual? O que eu tenho de especial além de meus ondulantes cabelos vermelhos, e meus brilhantes olhos violeta? É tudo inveja! Tenho certeza! Megumi colocou a mão em minha testa por um momento.

Megumi : É melhor ele descansar esta manhã, deve estar atordoado pela descarga de poder maligno que recebeu.

Sano levantou e cruzou os braços batendo a ponta do pé algumas vezes no chão.

Sanosuke : Depois decidimos o que fazer...

Misao por um instante olhou para trás e algo prendeu a sua atenção, cutucou Kaoru que estava ajoelhada ao meu lado.

Misao : Ãhn... Kaoru, por que está caindo purpurina do teto?

Kaoru virou-se confusa.

Kaoru : Aonde?

Misao : alí, à esquerda.

Instantaneamente todos olharam para o rio de purpurina que caia de uma fenda tridimensional no teto. Como um raio Sano encostou na parede, Aoshi também deu alguns passos para trás, Megumi suspirou enquanto De dentro da fenda saía um (a) Katiel aos prantos com um lencinho rosa rendado. Ele (a) atingiu o chão ajoelhando-se logo em seguida chorando como um bebê, e fungando a cada minuto.

Katiel : Por que? Por que o Ken-kun? Por que não outro? Ó que destino cruel e sem rosa! O que será do Paraíso sem aquele que o faz ser um paraíso?

Ei, alguém aí notou que eu ainda estou vivo?

Sanosuke : Ei! Ele ainda não morreu!

Obrigado Sano... Katiel correu e me abraçou, ou me prensou, ou tentou me matar, ainda não sei ao certo.

Katiel : Ó Ken-kun! A notícia veio rápida como uma flecha e perfurou os nossos pobres coraçõezinhos! O Céu inteiro está chorando! "Himura Kenshin foi marcado"! Está na boca do povo! Estão pensando em invadir o inferno e acabar de vez com isso, querem colocar um grupo de anjos ao seu lado.

Parou por um instante para assoar o nariz e eu realmente estava me sentindo desconfortável naquela posição...

Katiel : Gabriel-sama está furioso, Só Papi sabe como ele e os outros dois anjos alfa sofreram quando foram marcados! Eles querem acabar com a fonte das marcas, mas acham errado ir contra os preceitos! Nós nos defendemos sempre, mas nunca atacamos, é assim que o Céu é regido! Mas a marca voltou! E voltou após mais de 950 mil anos! Não Ken-kun! Eu não quero que você morra! Como o clubinho reagirá a isso?

Megumi que nunca foi muito chegada a Katiel puxou-o pela gola me levando junto e gritou a plenos pulmões enquanto eu tentava inutilmente respirar.

Megumi : Cala a boca sua bicha louca! Já fez seu discurso melodramático! Você deveria nos dar recados "curtos" e não resumir o Jornal Celestial para nós!

Katiel finalmente me soltou e assoou novamente o nariz que já estava vermelho, olhou com tristeza para Megumi, abraçou as pernas em posição fetal e disse sem nos encarar.

Katiel : Adrianne-sama quer falar com Ken-kun, é ela quem decidirá se haverá ou não uma Guerra Santa, e quer ouvir a opinião dele.

Sano passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervoso.

Sanosuke : A situação não está nada boa... O Paraíso deve estar uma confusão...

Katiel começou a fazer círculos no chão com o dedo enquanto tentava controlar o choro.

Katiel : Todos estão melancólicos, para os anjos Ken-kun é um herói que derrotou um demônio poderoso em nome de um amor impossível, isso desperta admiração até naqueles que o rejeitavam. Enquanto o imprestável do Enishi ri em sua cela. Os anjos alfa perdem o sono com a volta da "marca".

A médica cruzou os braços pensativa, eu ainda estava recuperando o fôlego deitado no futon. Talvez Katiel esteja querendo me sacrificar, infelizmente esse idéia não me é agradável, nunca fui a favor da Eutanásia.

Megumi : Faz mesmo muito tempo que alguém não é marcado, nós mesmos só temos conhecimento disso através de lendas.

Aquela bicha completamente louca voou para cima de mim quase quebrando novamente meu pescoço. Bati a cabeça na parede e proferi um "oro" extremamente sôfrego. Talvez não tenha sido o Diabo, mas Katiel o responsável pela marca.

Katiel : Ken-kun!

Ele gritou em meu ouvido contribuindo para a minha dor de cabeça arrasadora e minha tontura constante. Aoshi realmente é meu único amigo, espero que ele nunca pense em ser mais que isso, porque ultimamente tenho estado inseguro quanto a isso.

Katiel : Eu preciso ir embora agora, mas Adrianne-sama pediu que você fosse até ela logo que se recuperasse.

Kenshin : Sessha irá...

**Tradução : **Vá logo embora!

Atendendo ao meu pedido Katiel sumiu envolto em estrelas, Tenho a impressão de que o dia de hoje mudou todo o rumo da minha vida. Sanosuke enfim desencostou da parede suspirando. Olhou por um momento para mim e para Kaoru ao meu lado. Virou para Megumi colocando seu braço sobre os ombros dela.

Sanosuke : Vamos Megitsune, acho que Kenshin e Jou-chan tem muito o que conversar.

Megumi acentiu e eu fiquei imaginando se Sano tinha algum cérebro no final das contas, Aoshi também fez sinal para que Misao os acompanhassem, a garota doninha olhou para trás antes de fechar a porta do quarto. Se ela tinha alguma dúvida quanto ao meu relacionamento com Kaoru, está dúvida sumiu. De que adiantou terem mentido na noite passada se puseram tudo a perder esta manhã? Bah! Quem se importa! Suspirei, realmente havia sido um dia conturbado, quer dizer... eu comecei uma Guerra! Hitler começou assim sabiam? Se bem que não fui exatamente "eu" o culpado por tudo isso, mas o Inferno. O que eles querem comigo afinal? Existem muitos anjos mais fortes e loiros que eu! De qualquer maneira a prioridade agora é recuperar minha magia, sem ela eu não conseguirei proteger nem político corrupto. Sorri tristemente passando a mão pelos cabelos, como sou idiota! Ok, já chegamos a está conclusão.

Kenshin : Me perdoe Kaoru... Sessha só tem trazido perigos para você.

Kaoru : Idiota!

Ok, eu já me conformei com isso. Não precisa jogar na cara a minha incrível burrice. Ela sorriu para mim, mas eu ainda conseguia ver a marca das lágrimas anteriores.

Kaoru : Eu não me importo em ter de encarar o inferno.

Kenshin : Como pode dizer isso?

Ela avermelhou-se enquanto atrapalhava-se com as palavras... Isso me lembra uma pessoa... quem mesmo? Ah sim! Eu...

Kaoru : B-Bem, se para estar ao seu lado eu preciso sobreviver a demônios... então... está bem...

Kenshin : Oro?

Agora foi minha vez de ficar vermelho. Saitou com certeza riria de mim agora, mas quem liga para o besouro gigante de três antenas? Eu com certeza não, principalmente agora que sou superior a ele...

Kenshin : Você... tem certeza disso?

Ela sorriu ainda mais com as mãos sobre as pernas cruzadas em posição de lótus.

Kaoru : Ninguém nunca disse que seria fácil amar um anjo!

Agora fumaça saia de meus ouvidos. Nossa, se estava pegando fogo antes agora estou criando lava. Encarei o chão tentando camuflar o meu rosto corado com meu cabelo.

Kaoru : Kenshin? Por que está vermelho? Vai entrar em combustão de novo?

Isso não foi engraçado, por favor não ria.

Kenshin : Sessha está bem...

Aquela frase me torturou por alguns segundos, tal como um redemoinho elas torturavam a minha cabeça, "Sessha está bem, Sessha está bem, Sessha está bem, Sessha está bem, Sessha está bem"

Numa súbita batalha contra a minha mente fechei os olhos com força e puxei Kaoru pelo Hakama fazendo com que ela caisse em cima de mim. Não me olhe com esta cara, eu não sou um tarado ninfomaníaco, só sou tarado. Quero ter certeza de que ainda não a perdi. Ela é a minha força, a pessoa que eu quero proteger, se não tivesse ela ao meu lado teria perdido para o repolho trangênico (isso seria incrivelmente humilhante), e agora eu preciso de forças mais do que nunca. Abracei-a com força mantendo-a ao máximo perto de mim.

Kaoru : K-Ken...

Kenshin : Está... tudo bem...

Ela se acomodou mais em meu peito e eu imaginei se meu coração explodiria se batesse mais rápido.

Kaoru : Está sim.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio. Até eu notar uma estranha energia negativa que não pertencia a nenhum demônio. Kaoru apertou o que sobrou de minha blusa, e eu comecei a achar que ela estava sendo controlada por alguém!

Kaoru : Kenshin... quem é essa tal de... Adrianne?

Realmente, o ciúmes é algo perigoso.

Kenshin : E-ela é um dos anjos alfa, é a superior de Sessha!

Ri um tanto nervoso. Isso realmente não está tomando um rumo muito seguro.

Kaoru : Então você está de caso com a sua chefe?

Kenshin : O QUE?

O pior é que nem a conheço! Mas comecei a ficar realmente nervoso, se Kaoru achar que estou mentindo serei com certeza morto em nome da insegurança feminina! Depois ela me empalhará e me pendurará na parede como troféu de caça! Voltando à Terra...

Kenshin : C-como pode achar isso Kaoru? Sessha nem a conhece!

Kaoru levantou o corpo apoiando-se em meu peito e eu percebi... que sou imbecil...

Kaoru : Estou brincando!

Ela começou a gargalhar descaradamente enquanto eu ainda me perguntava o que havia acontecido. Girou o corpo deitando ao meu lado com as mãos sobre o ventre para conter as risadas. E novamente eu fiquei com cara de jaca. Não deveria rir de um anjo de asa queimada. Sentei no futon em posição de lótus ainda um tanto tonto. Cruzei os braços irritado. Não vou mentir, estou me sentindo uma criança, estão me tratando como uma criança! Senti ela puxar a barra de minha calça tentando chamar a minha atenção, mas tentei ignorá-la o máximo que pude.

Kaoru : Vamos, só estava brincando! Cadê seu senso de humor?

Sumiu junto com meu amor próprio...

Kenshin : Sessha achou que você iria atacá-lo! Isso dá mais medo a Sessha do que o inferno!

Kaoru : Quem sabe eu fosse mesmo atacá-lo.

Fiquei rubro de novo. Claro que iria levar pelo pior sentido, você não?

Kenshin : Oro?

E ela voltou a gargalhar...

Kaoru : Você é muito fácil de enganar! (mais gargalhadas)

Kenshin : Desculpe por confiar em você!

Kaoru : Não fique bravo Kenshin.

Devo admitir que apesar de meu orgulho estar falando mais alto no momento o rosto dela quando sorri desta maneira tão espontânea é no mínimo maravilhoso e no máximo perturbador.

Ela sentou-se ao meu lado e apoiando a mão em meu joelho beijou meu rosto. Assim, tão rápida quanto chegou toda a minha vontade de enfiar minha cabeça num buraco sumiu. Talvez isto seja um sinal de que apesar de tudo, minha vida vai começar a melhorar! Ah Claro Himura, você se esqueceu de que foi marcado... Mas isto não vem ao caso agora, vem? Hoje os demônios com certeza não me atacarão, provavelmente vão esperar até que eu esteja desprevenido, por isso posso ficar mais calmo. Sorri tristemente enquanto a puxava até mim pelo obi do Hakama, um movimento brusco mas cuidadoso, Ela caiu para o lado deitando a minha frente, num movimento rápido de corpo estava estrategicamente sobre ela. Sussurrei em seu ouvido ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava a mão pela faixa em sua cintura.

Kenshin : Kaoru-chan... O obi não está bem amarrado... Sessha pode soltá-lo num instante...

Realmente era tentador fazê-lo. Continuei acariciando o pano com movimentos horizontais. A pele dela começou a esquentar, talvez de vergonha. Deslizei os lábios pelo seu pescoço. Queria deixá-la ainda mais perturbada.

Kaoru : K-Kenshin, isto é algum tipo de... vingança?

Sorri junto à sua pele enquanto inspirava a fragrância que seu corpo emanava, algo tão feminino e sedutor que era capaz de me fazer perder os sentidos. Considerando que já estava um tanto febril pela descarga de energia maligna.

Kenshin : Talvez...

Senti que também estava rubro. Ergui o corpo olhando diretamente para ela, nossos narizes quase se tocando. Sussurrei enquanto me perdia naqueles olhos azuis.

Kenshin : Mas Sessha não está brincando...

A encarava seriamente para provar que dizia a verdade. Senti ela tremer contra o meu corpo, mas logo sorriu maliciosamente enquanto eu me aproximava para beijá-la. Toquei levemente os lábios quentes com os meus. Podia cair um meteoro no teto e eu com certeza nem me daria conta. Ela abriu levemente a boca me dando passagem para explorar novamente aquele interior quente e excitante. Me deixei afogar naquela sensação inebriante. Não sei por quanto tempo nos beijamos, mas quando não senti mais o calor dela em minha boca aquela sensação de vazio se apoderou novamente de minha alma. Com um movimento rápido de mão desatei o obi e logo depois... Desmaiei...

Continua...

Uow, devo Ter deixado muita gente desapontada com esse final! Só peço que não me matem ainda (risos)! Mas essa foi quase né? Eu avisei que haveriam muitos "quase" até o "finalmente". Talvez esteja desapontando vocês, mas para que tudo saia PERFEITO eu preciso esperar até o momento certo. Pelo menos dá para Ter uma idéia de como será mais ou menos o hentai né? Muito Obrigada pelos coments! E eu espero novamente a opinião de vocês!

**OLÁ LEITOR! POR FAVOR NÃO SE ESQUEÇA DE MANDAR-ME SEU E-MAIL QUANDO COMENTAR PARA QUE EU POSSA RESPONDÊ-LO! OBRIGADA POR TER LIDO MAIS ESTE CAPÍTULO!**

Obrigada pela paciência e carinho de todos! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!

"_Omae wa Kanjiru dou dekimasuka? Ima... Kanjite imasuka? Senaka ni wa Tsubasa ga aru..."_


	30. Adrianne das Selvas

**Nota importante para TODOS os meus leitores : Pessoal, eu odeio dizer isso, mas vou ter de parar de responder a todos os coments. Estou muito enrolada com a escola e ainda faço (respire fundo novamente) Karatê (4 vezes), Kendo (7 vezes), Japonês (2 vezes), Inglês (2 vezes), Teclado, Violão, Musculação (2 vezes) e aulas de etiqueta. Mas calma, não será bem assim. Eu vou responder todos os coments que contenham perguntas sobre a fic ou sobre mim, o resto (é claro que lerei) será armazenado e os nomes dos leitores aparecerão na sessão "agradecimentos". Mas em compensação para aqueles que quiserem falar comigo, é só pegar meu MSN, pois voltarei a entrar regularmente a partir do dia 13/10. Para aqueles que quiserem meu celular ou coisa parecida (como endereço para cartas) é só pedir pelo MSN. Espero a compreensão e o apoio de todos. E espero também continuar recebendo a mesma leva de comentários, pois apesar de não poder mais responder a todos, os lerei com carinho!**

Abri os olhos e percebi que já haviam se passado algumas horas desde o meu desmaio... Mas que hora mais inconveniente eu arranjei para desmaiar! Quem é o maldito culpado por tudo isso? Vou fazê-lo pagar caro! Se não fossem esses malditos demônios que resolveram de uma hora para o outra que eu era importante o suficiente para ser colocado a prêmio eu teria finalmente consumado meu amor com Kaoru, mas eles tinham que atrapalhar a minha vida! Parece que este é o passatempo predileto de metade do mundo!

Suspirei tristemente passando as mãos pelos cabelos, esse realmente não havia sido um dia bom, mas pelo menos agora estava me sentindo melhor, acho que o esforço que meu corpo teve de fazer para se livrar daquela energia maligna foi tanto que acabou trazendo meu poder de volta. Sentei no futon e percebi que haviam organizado uma reunião no quarto, todos sentados em roda conversando sobre alguma coisa, Sanosuke notou que eu estava acordado e sorriu marotamente.

Sanosuke : Hey Kenshin! Você dormiu um bocado!

Agora que Sanosuke já anunciou ao mundo que eu havia acordado, todos me olharam sorrindo, parece que o clima tenso de antes havia sumido. Aoshi virou o rosto para mim encarei ele torcendo para que seus olhos não descessem.

Aoshi : E sua magia?

Sorri de lado, Aoshi ficaria surpreso com a minha recuperação rápida. Levantei-me e deixei que a magia se manifestasse por conta própria, meu corpo flutuou alguns centímetros do chão ante de ser envolvido por uma luz que ofuscou os olhos de todos, logo a luz sumiu e eu estava novamente em minha forma angelical, espreguicei as asas, nunca havia sentido tanta falta delas. Estavam todos boquiabertos e eu admito que me senti orgulhoso por tê-los deixado assim... Pensando bem eu sou um péssimo exemplo de anjo...

Megumi : Então este é o poder de um Anjo da Guarda... Sabe que você está até mais atraente Ken-kun? Ho ho ho ho ho!

Fiquei vermelho por um instante, Sanosuke olhou feio para Megumi, mas como sempre ela só riu da cara dele. Dá para notar que ele com certeza é o chefe da relação. Aoshi encarou-me por alguns segundos, não sei se estava surpreso ou assustado, só sei que se ele continuasse me olhando iria me encostar na parede e gritar como uma menina... Então com certeza todos desconfiariam novamente da minha sexualidade... Mas é ele o problemático aqui, não eu! Me irritam só porque tenho cara de menina! Bando de invejosos, minha exótica beleza é ofuscante!

Misao : Himura!

Olhei para Misao que sorria de orelha a orelha, a trança dançava em suas costas como uma serpente de forma sobrenatural, aquilo estava me deixando assustado!

Misao : Nós conversamos muito durante toda a manhã e parte da tarde da qual você esteve dormindo e decidimos algumas coisas...

E este é o bote da garota de tranças! Ela armou alguma para cima de mim! Eu odeio ser ingênuo... mas a vida é assim : "a gente se ferra, se ferra e no final? Começa uma guerra!" pelo menos no meu caso isso pode ser levado de forma literal.

Kenshin : O que?

Estava com medo da resposta, Sanosuke deitou-se no chão despreocupadamente e começou a falar enquanto brincava com as duas "anteninhas" que pendiam em sua testa.

Sanosuke : Bem, achamos que não é muito seguro que deixemos três humanos dormindo sozinhos em seus quartos, por isso alteramos algumas coisas.

Eles estão de sacanagem comigo, eu estou sentindo isso!

Kaoru : Aoshi irá dormir com Misao, já que é o anjo dela.

Eu sempre me esqueço que Aoshi é o desencalhador de Misao! Bah, mas olhem para ele? Essa porta tem cara de correio elegante por acaso? Ele é confundido com o cenário! Será que devo me preocupar com as atitudes desses dois? A sexualidade de Aoshi ainda está em testes... Se bem que considerando a minha própria relação com Kaoru, deveria parar de me preocupar com possíveis híbridos de Árvores com Doninhas que podem ser fabricados esta noite.

Megumi : Eu e Sano dormiremos com Matsukawa, porque Shinomori acha que ele está sendo influenciado.

Sanosuke sorrindo enlaçou Megumi pelo pescoço mostrando o polegar.

Sanosuke : E duas pessoas vigiam melhor que uma!

Megumi : Se houver alguma magia sobre ele iremos descobrir.

Sano puxou-a ainda mais para perto olhando marotamente para mim.

Sanosuke : Claro que teremos que abrir mão de alguns "prazeres" mas podemos compensar isso mais tarde, não é Megitsune?

Ele beijou o rosto da médica e eu realmente achei divertido ver Megumi ficar extremamente vermelha, tanto quanto a bandana na testa de Sano, conti o riso por um momento, esse galo realmente não tem cérebro o suficiente para saber ocultar algumas coisas.

Misao esfregou a palma das mãos sorridente por sua tramóia Ter dado certo. Bateu as mãos sobre o assoalho apontando para mim e Kaoru, feliz e saltitante por contribuir para o recorde mundial de vermelhidão em pessoas vivas.

Misao : E vocês dois dormirão juntos!

Fiquei ainda mais vermelho, encarei Kaoru por alguns segundos, nós dois sabíamos que era um risco ficarmos no mesmo quarto, mas ninguém havia reparado nisso ainda! Por um momento passou pela minha cabeça a possibilidade dela Ter sido cúmplice nesta tramóia. Não pude evitar um pequeno sorriso malicioso, neste momento ela "invadiu" minha mente de um modo que até eu não entendo. Ficou ainda mais vermelha e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Kaoru : Não olhe para mim, sou uma vítima!

Fiquei um tanto assustado, mas acenti sorrindo imaginando como minhas noites seriam mais interessantes daqui em diante, mas alguém sempre tem que atrapalhar a felicidade alheia e desta vez este "alguém" nem tinha classificação biológica.

Aoshi : Colocamos câmeras nos quartos.

Virei-me rapidamente para ele com uma expressão de raiva e espanto, imaginando se sairia sangue ou seiva quando eu arrancasse a cabeça dele fora. O QUE?

Kenshin : O QUE?

Sanosuke levantou num pulo e apontou para si mesmo parecendo orgulhoso.

Sanosuke : Não é demais Kenshin? Eu mesmo as encomendei! São completamente invisíveis para qualquer ser e estão espalhadas por todos os quartos! Gravam tudo em DVD! Só não coloquei nos banheiros lá só tem sensores e...

VOU ENVIAR ESSE DESGRAÇADO PARA UM MATADOURO!

Kenshin : Por que?

Megumi brotou na frente do companheiro e explicou com as usuais orelhas de raposa.

Megumi : Ora Ken-kun! Você sabe que até nós somos praticamente indefesos enquanto dormimos! Estas câmeras disparam um alarme quando detectam alguma energia demoníaca. É um mal necessário! Ho ho ho ho!

Não convencido ainda, olhei momentaneamente para o relógio que marcava seis horas da tarde, lembrei subitamente que tinha de ir ver Adrianne-sama, se bem que não me sentia muito a vontade voltando para o Paraíso depois de saber que posso causar uma guerra. Mas vejamos pelo lado bom, agora posso abrir uma fenda dentro do palácio de Adrianne-sama, então não precisarei encarar o povo tristonho ou os perigosos fanáticos, muito menos Ter meu pescoço ameaçado por um doente de olhos gigantes que quer um autógrafo.

Fechei os olhos por um momento e disse sorrindo.

Kenshin : Bem, é melhor Sessha ir andando, Sessha não pode deixar um anjo alfa esperando.

Abri uma fenda e já estava passando por ela quando uma flecha em forma de frase me acerta pelas costas.

Kaoru : Você está muito ansioso para ver esta Adrianne não HIMURA?

Nossa que tom maquiavélico ela usou no "Himura"! Misao murmurou um "agora ferrou". Eu fiquei paralisado por alguns segundos, engoli seco antes de virar o rosto e encarar os olhos azuis que me fitavam desconfiados. Senti minha nuca arrepiar, os demais estavam com aquelas expressões de "desculpe mas o problema é seu e eu não quero arriscar o meu pescoço por uma discussão de relação alheia". Amigos do capeta esses!

Pensei por um instante e descobri uma ótima forma de sair dessa. Tirei o pé de dentro da fenda e todos me olhavam fixamente esperando por uma reação do tipo "Eu nem a conheço!", "Não tem nada a ver!" mas é óbvio que não seria burro a este ponto, esse tipo de frase é quase um atestado de culpa. Depois as pessoas não sabem porque tem tanto divórcio...

Ao invés disso sentei-me por um instante à sua frente, os orbes azuis continuavam a me acusar, se isto era um jogo ela realmente sabia jogar, mas encontrou um desafiante à altura.

Kaoru : O que foi ag...hm!

Não deixei que ela terminasse e beijei sofregamente os lábios macios, ouvi o grito de surpresa e espanto de Misao e depois não ouvi mais nada, estava novamente anestesiado deixando que minha língua explorasse aquela boca sedutora. Estava tão envolvido naquele momento em que tentava demonstrar à Kaoru que ela era a única que me fazia perder o controle, que acabei deitando-a no chão e acariciando sua cintura por debaixo do casaco. Quando comecei a subir ainda mais a vestimenta resolvi que era hora de parar e esperar por um momento quando não houvessem câmeras e platéia. Separei-me olhando-a nos olhos, a face ligeiramente rubra e a respiração tão ofegante quanto a minha. Nem preciso dizer que todos nos observavam em choque, não pude evitar sorrir com isso. Todos já sabiam mesmo e sinceramente eu tinha vontade de declarar isso ao mundo agora.

Megumi : Ken-kun é bom nisso!

Misao : Ei! Essa frase é minha raposa! Sagara! Depois eu quero uma cópia do DVD desta noite!

Levantei-me rapidamente e pulei para dentro da fenda antes que me enchessem de perguntas. Pensando bem deixei Kaoru em maus lençóis, depois me desculpo quanto à isso devidamente, talvez até use lençóis no final das contas... Kenshin Mau! Kenshin Hentai! Soquei a minha própria cabeça o que foi um erro porque acabei batendo-a no chão logo que aterrissei no Palácio de Adrianne-sama. Olhei em volta sentindo o branco ofuscar meu olhos, acho que a única coisa naquele lugar que não refletia totalmente a luz era o sangue de meu nariz que manchou o assoalho. Atrás de mim havia uma grande porta com argolas que serviam de maçaneta, e era toda decorada com motivos cristãos, a sala era muito parecida com a de Gabriel-sama, imaginei se os anjos alfa tinham de seguir um perfil ou coisa parecida. Havia um grande tapete linear que ia da porta até o outro lado da sala, eu só me dei conta de que aquele tapete existia porque caí de cara nele afinal tudo ali se confundia com tudo. Ele terminava bem em frente à um balcão circular onde duas anjos completamente idênticas digitavam freneticamente em um teclado de computador. Ambas loiras de olhos azuis obviamente, só consegui notar que eram gêmeas pelo fato de Ter tanto trauma da similaridade dos anjos que conseguia distinguir qualquer um por meros detalhes. Seus cabelos era curtos e ondulados na altura dos ombros e usavam óculos circulares, estavam uma ao lado da outra, tinham a aparência humana de aproximadamente 17 anos, sinceramente fiquei um tanto assustado por até agirem da mesma forma no mesmo momento. Usavam aqueles uniformes básicos de centro adontológico que correspondiam à uma calça e uma blusa branca. Isso era o suficiente para me deixar nervoso mesmo sabendo que aquilo não era um consultório. Fiquei meio paralisado sem tomar nenhuma atitude. Até que ouvi as vozes ou a voz (pois eram idênticas) me chamarem.

Ginkael e Kinkael : Himura-san, aproxime-se por favor.

Dei um passo para trás com medo que abrisse um buraco no chão e eu fosse parar num lugar cheio de aparatos tecnológicos e designado para uma missão só de ida. Não que eu estivesse exagerando, mas aquelas garotas faziam aquilo parecer "hollywoodiano" demais!

Aproximei-me com cuidado, e cheguei bem perto do balcão, elas conversavam comigo sem sequer tirarem os olhos dos monitores.

Ginkael e Kinkael : Adrianne-sama está à sua espera.

Suei frio e decidi dizer algo antes que começasse a tremer de medo daquelas duas... anjos?

Kenshin : Ahn... Sessha veio o mais rápido que pode...

Ginkael e Kinkael : Agradecemos por isso, esperamos que esteja melhor.

Kenshin : S-Sessha está...

Ginkael e Kinkael : Somos Ginkael e Kinkael, respectivamente.

Respectivamente de que lado exatamente?

Ginkael e Kinkael : Esperamos que o Senhor consiga resolver seus problemas.

Ok, isso começou a me irritar. Decidi que antes de sair daqui iria fazer algo para que aquelas garotas fossem mais... elas mesmas?

Ginkael e Kinkael : Adrianne-sama o receberá na Segunda sala a esquerda.

Kenshin : Obrigado.

Corri até a sala indicada e observei a porta por um instante, foi difícil encontrá-la pois estava camuflada com a parede. Girei a maçaneta e entrei, dando de cara com a MATA ATLÂNTICA! Aquela sala parecia uma selva! Havia terra no chão e árvores que ultrapassavam 20 metros de altura! Não me surpreenderia se deparasse com uma onça! Cipós estavam por toda a parte, tive de abrir caminho com um facão de cana para adentrar. Foi quando cheguei à um local aberto e circular, com uma grama rala, talvez o lugar menos selvagem daquela sala. Caminhei um pouco por lá observando a paisagem, quando senti algo estranho, uma sensação estranha e no segundo seguinte estava cercado por quatro anjos vestidos com roupas camufladas e capuzes negros que cobriam os rostos. Será que errei o caminho e fui parar na Faixa de Gaza? Não era hora para pensar, desembainhei a espada de luz celestial e me preparei para a luta, um deles veio diretamente para cima de mim tentando perfurar meu peito, consegui desviar do ataque, mas como isto não era nenhum filme americano os outros não ficaram só olhando e dois deles vieram ao mesmo tempo, um tentou cortar meu pescoço eu aparei o golpe e usei a força das asas como impulso para jogá-lo contra o segundo, mas novamente os efeitos especiais não estava a meu favor, o segundo voou bem no momento em que joguei seu amiguinho sobre ele, estava descendo em mergulho para literalmente me cortar no meio. Aparei o golpe de frente enquanto chutava o primeiro que havia levantado. Decidi que era hora de acabar com a brincadeira, mesmo que aquelas fossem as boas vindas de Adrianne-sama, isso era mortal demais. Guardei a espada e preparei o arco a tempo de defender o próximo ataque de um dos mascarados misteriosos, usei o arco para isso, chutei a barriga dele fazendo com que batesse contra uma árvore, aproveitei o momento para lançar cinco flechas prendendo-o contra o tronco. Bem... um a menos. Outro tentou me atacar pelas costas, eu previ o ataque e saltei girando por cima dele, parei em suas costas, ele se virou e logo veio uma seqüência de ataques, diagonal, esquerda, direita, cima e baixo, eu ia aparando todos com certa facilidade com o arco. Até que percebi que se queria detê-lo sem matá-los teria de usar outros métodos.

Guardei o arco fazendo novamente a espada aparecer em minhas mãos. Bem neste momento o outro veio ajudar, usei a bainha para defender o golpe dele e a espada para o outro, trouxe-os para perto e cruzei os braços, atingindo um com a empunhadoura e outro com a guarda bem no meio da testa, descruzei de novo desta vez atingindo-os na barriga, ambos caíram, calculei que não acordariam tão cedo.

Foi quando vi que havia um que não se mexeu. Senti que aquele era diferente, coloquei a bainha de volta na cintura e fiquei em posição defensiva deixando a espada pender ao meu lado, o ser misterioso também empunhou sua espada e nem esperou que eu me preparasse já voou para cima de mim a uma velocidade assustadora, defendi-me como pude mas minhas costas bateram violentamente contra o chão, a pressão diminuiu quando ele se levantou um pouco para tentar empalar a minha cabeça, aproveitei este momento para alçar vôo, logo ele veio atrás de mim, eu saí do caminho deixando que ele passasse e tentei pegá-lo por baixo, mas meu golpe foi previsto e detido.

Logo depois veio um chute em minha direção, detive-o com a perna mesmo porque se soltasse um dos braços da espada estaria perdido. Afastei-o com toda a força que ainda me restava, neste momento ele tentou estocar meu peito, fui para o lado ao mesmo tempo que defendia, girei e acertei a empunhadoura na nuca dele que foi jogado contra o chão, não podia me arriscar, resolvi tentar atingi-lo sem perfurar nenhum órgão vital, desci rapidamente, mas ele girou para o lado e estendeu a mão. Ele vai usar magia? A pergunta nem se formulou direito em minha cabeça e fui atingido por uma esfera azul que explodiu em meu peito, cai no chão girando até bater em uma pedra. Se é assim que a banda a toca eu também tenho meus truques. Levantei-me com certa dificuldade e quando ele se preparava para me atingir cortei o ar fazendo com que uma lâmina de luz fosse em sua direção, o mascarado aparou com a espada mas foi jogado longe pela explosão. Levantou-se rapidamente e correu em minha direção, fiz o mesmo e acabamos cruzando novamente as espadas, logo uma seqüência de ataque e defesa perfeitos começou, eu já estava exausto naquele momento quando ele abriu uma brecha, que não pude deixar de aproveitar, parei a ponta da espada à milímetros de seu pescoço, já estava prestes a cantar vitória quando percebi que a lâmina dele também estava em meu pescoço. Encarei-o esperando pela próxima atitude, mas ele só riu e tirou capuz. Neste momento descobri que ele era Ela! E Ela com maiúsculo mesmo! Adrianne-sama em pessoa!

Adrianne : Seus olhos ficam diferentes quando luta Himura-san, estou impressionada.

Himura : A-Adrianne-sama!

Abaixamos as espadas e pude notar que Adrianne era tão exótica quando diziam os anjos. Tinha cabelos e olhos negros como a própria noite e uma pele dourada incomum no Paraíso. Os cabelos lisos eram repartidos no meio e iam até pouco abaixo dos ombros, era mais ou menos da minha altura, não podia acreditar que ela lutava tão bem! Tinha a aparência de uma garota de 17 anos mortais! Estou começando a me sentir diminuído. Para ser bem sincero, apesar do rosto delicado e feminino ela mantinha a feição de um "rapazinho lutador". E cá entre nós, tinha asas tão magníficas quanto as de Gabriel, pareciam brilhar de tão puras.

Adrianne : "Adrianne" por favor! Se colocar este "sama" no final juro que corto a sua garganta da próxima vez!

Engoli seco.

Kenshin : D-Desculpe. Mas por que tudo isso?

Ela fez uma cara confusa e eu olhei em volta para os "capangas" que continuavam desacordados. Adrianne riu alto e estalou os dedos fazendo todos sumirem.

Adrianne : Não se preocupe! São só bonecos! Fiquei surpresa por não tê-los "matado".

Foi então que me bateu a incrível verdade de que todos me fazem de idiota.

Kenshin : Estava... testando Sessha?

Ela riu de lado e sentou-se em posição de lótus no chão.

Adrianne : É claro que sim! Se não conseguisse derrotar meus bonecos e pelo menos se igualar a mim nunca iria sobreviver aos demônios!

Kenshin : Mas então segurou muito a sua força! Quer dizer, a senhorita é um anjo alfa!

Adrianne : Me chame de "senhorita" de novo e eu arrebento você!

Nossa como as mulheres tem esta capacidade de meter terror nos homens apenas com um olhar. Suei frio e sentei no chão esperando pelo menos uma resposta.

Adrianne : Não vou dizer que não segurei a minha força, mas lutei com o mesmo poder que tinha na época em que fui marcada, talvez um pouco mais pois você me forçou a fazê-lo. Parabéns.

Estou honrado... Ela podia Ter me matado sabiam?

Kenshin : Er... obrigado eu acho...

Adrianne : Escuta Himura-san...

Kenshin : Kenshin.

Adrianne : É uma ironia?

Talvez.

Kenshin : Não.

Adrianne : Ótimo... escuta Kenshin, não tenho dúvidas de que é capaz de lutar contra os demônios, principalmente porque você tem uma coisa que eu, Gabriel e Celeste não tínhamos. Algo que quer proteger.

Claro que sei quem é... aliás, sinceramente já esperava que ela dissesse alguma coisa assim.

Kenshin : Kaoru?

Adrianne : Isso mesmo. Mas não se faça de esperto! Pare de se gabar!

Eu não fiz nada!

Adrianne : Foi assim que derrotou Enishi não foi? Bem, a questão é ; para você se livrar da marca, terá de derrotar o Diabo em pessoa, esta é a parte que mais me preocupa. Mas acho que você consegue no final das contas.

Kenshin : Adrianne, por que Sessha foi marcado afinal?

Ela pensou por um instante e cruzou os braços.

Adrianne : Não vou dizer!

Fechou os olhos mostrando que não iria voltar atrás.

Kenshin : Você não sabe?

Abriu-os rapidamente batendo os punhos no chão.

Adrianne : Claro que sei!

Kenshin : Então porque não diz?

Ela levantou e bateu a calça para tirar a poeira, ficou de costas para mim enquanto falava, resolvi me levantar para não parecer mal educado ou coisa parecida, vai ver que ela não gostasse e cortasse minha garganta.

Adrianne : Porque só Deus deve revelar a você, foi assim conosco. Mas isso não é importante agora!

Ela virou rapidamente tentando me acertar as costas da mão direita no rosto, eu defendi com a esquerda. Os testes vão começar de novo. Acho que no final das contas este é o jeito de Adrianne dizer que foi com a sua cara antes de arrancá-la fora junto com o pescoço e tudo que houver sobre ele.

Adrianne : Aquela bicha louca já deve Ter te contato que estamos pensando em enviar tropas para o inferno e acabar com a marca. O povo ficou revoltado em Ter mais alguém ameaçado. Como você já sabe, eu sou a responsável pela defesa do Céu e pelos Anjos da Guarda que protegem a Terra, assunto militar é comigo mesmo, mas apesar disso a decisão vai ser sua.

Nossa, nunca imaginaria que você cuidasse de assuntos militares, achei que esta decoração exótica e esta vestimenta incomum fossem moda agora. Já não me lembro da época em que era um simples desencalhador de cabelo ruivo que odiava o chefe.

Kenshin : De Sessha?

Adrianne : Você é a vítima aqui! E então, como vai ser? Posso já submeter os soldados ao suícidio coletivo que são meus treinos, ou o almoço de amanhã pode voltar a ser costela assada? Não que a costela assada da cantina Celestial Militar seja menos mortal.

Ela virou totalmente e tentou novamente me acertar um soco no rosto, eu segurei a mão dela e revidei, claro que pararia a mão antes de atingi-la, mas não foi necessário pois o golpe foi facilmente parado. Situação atual : não podemos nos mover pois um tem a mão do outro imobilizada. Sem problemas, eu não pretendia fazer nada parecido mesmo. Além disso já havia pensado numa resposta antes mesmo de vir para cá. Afinal, tenho que manter a minha eficiência.

Kenshin : Então espero que o exército não se importe com infecções intestinais.

Ela arregalou os olhos e me chutou no queixo! Agora vejo que sou muito amado! Eu tenho cara de saco de pancadas por acaso? Antes de vir para cá já havia levado quatro socos e agora pareço brasileiro fugindo de polícia inglesa! Caí no chão e limpei o sangue da boca, Adrianne foi até mim e me agarrou pela gola gritando na minha cara.

Adrianne : Você é idiota ou o que?

A Segunda opção.

Adrianne : Você vai Ter que encarar o Inferno! Nem imagina o quanto nós sofremos com isso! É um pesadelo não conseguir dormir a noite com medo de devorarem nossos parentes! Eles são sujos! Usam todos os meios para atingi-lo! TODOS!

Kenshin : Sessha...

Ia pedir para que ela falasse mais baixo mas não funcionou.

Adrianne : Você tem noção de quantas vezes quisemos pedir ajuda, pedir para que acabassem com aquilo? Eu nunca rezei tanto na minha vida, fui ferida mortalmente várias vezes e não garanto que você também não será! Eu vi as portas da morte angelical se abrindo para mim na luta final, e foi muito difícil dar um passo para trás!

Nunca esperaria que aquela garota começasse a chorar, mas realmente parece que havia sido um trauma, tentei mostrar prestar atenção no que ela dizia, mas como poderia se a própria me chacoalhava?

Adrianne : Eu perdi minha melhor amiga para eles! E agora você está na mesma situação, mas tem a chance de mandar outros lutarem no seu lugar para que ninguém mais tenha que passar por isso e dá as costas? VOCÊ E MASOQUISTA POR ACASO?

Ela continuava me chacoalhando, eu tentei falar enquanto o mundo se movia para cima e para baixo.

Kenshin : M-mas se Sessha aceitar a proposta muitos soldados vão morrer, eles não tem nada a ver com isso!

Finalmente ela parou de me espancar. Eu sorri e limpei as lágrimas dela.

Adrianne : Eles estão preparados para isso...

Kenshin : Você lutou e ficou mais forte por isso Sessha espera que isso aconteça com ele também.

Adrianne : E seus amigos?

Kenshin : Sessha vai defendê-los, Eles já decidiram confiar em Sessha e nem Saitou os faria mudar de idéia.

E cá entre nós o Saitou é sacana...

Neste momento ela me soltou me empurrando e eu caí batendo a cabeça numa pedra que estava estrategicamente posicionada para isso, gemi de dor e olhei para Adrianne que estava de costas para mim, tive a impressão de que ela estava chorando.

Kenshin : Adrianne...

Adrianne : Seus pais estão em Platinum agora não é?

Fiquei confuso.

Kenshin : Oro?

E lá vieram os gritos novamente. O mais assustador é que estou começando a me acostumar com eles, há alguma vantagem em Ter Misao por perto, uma delas é a perca de sensibilidade auditiva.

Adrianne : RESPONDA!

Como poderia ignorar um pedido feito com tanta delicadeza?

Kenshin : S-Sim!

Adrianne : Mandarei um mensageiro até lá. Eles se mudarão para meu Palácio, aqui tem tanta energia positiva que os demônios mais fortes são vaporizados há menos de 5 metros de seus muros.

Considerando meus pensamentos recentes com relação à Kaoru estou surpreso por estar vivo...

Kenshin : O-Obrigado, Sessha fica mais tranquilo.

Não seria nada bom Kaoru conhecer mamãe ainda, realmente não seria NADA bom, muito menos papai, isso sim seria um desastre! Fico com medo só de imaginar as conseqüências, não tenho planos para este encontro até o casamento ou o nascimento do primeiro filho... Acho melhor esperar até o primeiro filho para Ter certeza de que ela não vai me deixar no altar.

Adrianne : Tem mais uma coisa...

Esperei que ela começasse a falar.

Adrianne : Os olhos dele são como a morte, ele mata você por dentro antes da luta. Tritura a sua alma com palavras, se você não tiver plena consciência do que realmente importa, e se apegar à isso desesperadamente, você nem chegará a desembanhar a espada.

Claro que eu sabia de quem ela estava falando, e fiquei feliz por ela Ter se preocupado comigo. Sorri enquanto levantava e colocava minha mão sobre seu ombro, minha cabeça ainda latejava, mas isso não era importante. Subitamente ela se virou e me abraçou, eu consegui sentir as lágrimas molhando minha veste, Kaoru podia me matar por isso depois, mas levei em consideração de que ela parecia uma criança e como não era pedófilo nem nada não faria mal abraçá-la de volta como um irmão mais velho ou coisa parecida.

Adrianne : Se contar que estou chorando para alguém não segurarei minha força da próxima vez.

Kenshin : De acordo.

Adrianne : E se você morrer faço questão de dizer a Kaoru-san que ela se apaixonou por um covarde, fraco, e sem valor!

Afinal, você gosta de mim ou me odeia?

Kenshin : Sessha não a deixará fazer isso!

Adrianne : É bom mesmo!

Ela se afastou e limpou o rosto, pegou uma espada que carregava nas costas e... COMO EU NÃO REPAREI NAQUELA ESPADA?

Adrianne : Fique com isso.

Kenshin : Oro?

Peguei-a pela empunhadoura e já ia tirá-la da bainha quando ela gritou novamente.

Adrianne : NÃO FAÇA ISSO!

Quase deixei tudo cair com o susto.

Adrianne : Essa é a espada que usei na luta final, não a tirei desta bainha desde aquele dia!

Lembrei que Adrianne havia sido a última a ser marcada.

Adrianne : As espadas de Gabriel e Celeste foram destruídas, mas está ainda está inteira e com uma energia positiva aterradora acumulada. Vou te dizer, é assustador o poder dela, só a use em último caso pois é praticamente impossível dominá-la, você será absorvido por ela se não for capaz.

Olhei para a espada e fiquei branco! Ela só pode estar brincando! Praticamente me entregou uma bomba relógio! Acenei que sim com a cabeça e a teletransportei com cuidado para meu "Bolso de Luz". Nunca ouviu falar dele? De onde você acha que tiro o arco de ouro, e a espada de luz celestial? Se fosse só materializá-los não ficaria tão feliz em ganhá-los, por isso todo o anjo tem um "Bolso de Luz" é como uma passagem para uma "mini-dimensão" onde todas as coisas dele ficam guardadas e podem ser acessadas com magia. Nem tudo pode ser materializado, anjos não tem permissão para fazê-lo com armas celestiais e nem conseguiriam pois teriam de Ter um poder semelhante ao de Deus.

Adrianne : Estou a EMPRESTANDO! Se não me devolver farei da sua imagem uma piada para todos os seres vivos e não vivos espalhando fotos constrangedoras de quando era bebê!

Engoli seco e tentei sorrir novamente.

Kenshin : Sessha agradece o Empréstimo Ady.

Adrianne : Agora vá embora antes que eu mude de idéia e mande interná-lo e... Do que você me chamou?

Havia saído sem querer, mas mesmo assim temi pelo meu pescoço... Engoli seco pensando se deveria realmente responder.

Kenshin : Er... Ady?

Ela ficou vermelha e olhou para o chão, eu não entendi nada, abaixei o corpo para poder olhá-la de baixo para cima.

Kenshin : Está tudo bem Ady?

Ela me socou a cabeça e eu me senti uma marmota com a cara na terra.

Adrianne : CLARO QUE ESTÁ! PARE DE FICAR ME OLHANDO!

Kenshin : Oriroriooooo! (oro)

Adrianne : AGORA VÁ EMBORA!

Ela me chutou sem piedade e eu fui parar do outro lado da sala bem em frente a porta, não sem antes Ter raspado o traseiro na copa das árvores, e quase Ter me enforcado com um cipó... Acho que aquele macaco não teve estar muito feliz por eu tê-lo atropelado. Abri a porta com a pouca força que tinha, sabia que como Adrianne era um anjo alfa aos arranhões demorariam mais para sarar.

Atravessei o corredor e já ia me despedir das duas anatomias genéticas quando me lembrei de que tinha de mudá-las, e sabia exatamente como fazê-lo agora. Debrucei-me sobre o balcão sorrindo e coloquei a mão sobre a cabeça de (Gin) Kinkael fazendo com que só ela olhasse para mim... Espero acertar o nome!

Kenshin : Sabe que seu cabelo é muito bonito Kinkael-san?

Ela corou, isso chamou a atenção de sua irmã, eu tirei a mão do cabelo da primeira e olhei para a Segunda.

Kenshin : Seus olhos também o são Ginkael-san.

Ótimo, consegui o efeito desejado! Antes de pular na fenda comprovei que as duas estavam coradas e discutindo sobre de quem eu havia gostado mais. Uma pequena travessura minha usando a admiração que a maioria das jovens tem por pessoas mais velhas... espero que não tenha passado disso. Cheguei ao quarto e percebi que já era noite, Kaoru já estava dormindo e alguém tratou de passar minha bagagem e meu aquecedor para lá. Olhei por um momento em volta, imaginei aonde Sano teria colocado as câmeras e me imaginei arrancando a cabeça dele fora! Bem, não poderia fazer nenhuma continuação da tarde, mas pelo menos dormiríamos juntos! É um avanço não? Pelo menos até descobrir onde Sano vai guardar os DVDs. Voltei a minha forma humana e já de pijamas fui me deitar, levantei as cobertas e neste momento Kaoru acordou e virou-se apoiando os cotovelos no travesseiro.

Kaoru : Você demorou para voltar.

Sorri.

Kenshin : Desculpe por isso, estava detendo uma guerra.

Rimos um para o outro enquanto eu me deitava por debaixo do cobertor.

Continua...


	31. Anedotas dos Países Baixos

**Dois capítulos de uma vez como forma de compensar minha falta com os coments e o atraso, prometo tentar ser mais rápida, por favor precisarei muito do apoio de vocês agora! Não me abandonem! Vamos a fic:**

Já estava de baixo das cobertas imaginando onde Sano teria colocado as câmeras.

Kaoru : Por que estes arranhões?

Sem dar muita importância respondi da maneira mais imbecil que podia enquanto me acomodava melhor sobre o futon.

Kenshin : Adrianne quem os fez.

Só depois quando vi os olhos dela se arregalarem que percebi o tamanho compacto de meu cérebro. Levantei o corpo aflito gesticulando enquanto tentava concertar a confusão.Por que os homens nunca pensam antes de falar? Aliás, por que eles simplesmente Não PENSAM!

Kenshin : Oro? Não é o que está pensando! Ela deu uma surra em Sessha!

É terrível admitir isso! Mais terrível ainda é discutir a relação no tópico "ciúmes". E ainda mais terrível é discutir isso com Kaoru, pois você não tem garantia nenhuma de que sairá vivo ou inteiro.

Kaoru : Essa Adrianne tem certas preferências particulares que me assustam.

Não poderia Ter respondido melhor.

Kaoru : Quem sabe um dia não a chamamos para uma festinha particular.

É, e podemos reunir todos os meus inimigos para uma comemoração "Bata no Himura o quanto quiser" seria extremamente divertido!

Kenshin : Você só pode estar brincando!

E novamente ela começou a rir da minha cara. A gargalhar da minha cara. Eu deveria estar bravo, mas o rosto dela rindo é tão incrivelmente lindo que eu fico anestesiado.

Kaoru : É claro que estou! Tentei minimizar sua vergonha por Ter apanhado de uma mulher! Está se tornando um hábito! Se bem que fico um pouco incomodada por outra pessoa além te mim Ter te batido.

Levantei o corpo também e a puxei para perto aproximando-me perigosamente. O cheiro dela era tudo o que eu queria sentir depois de Ter ficado preso na amazônia. Sinceramente o cheiro de estrume de onça não é agradável.

Kenshin : Não teria coragem de me bater...

Eu sei que ela tem, mas tenho esperanças de que o "destino" esteja particularmente romântico esta noite e que as câmeras quebrem ou Sano tenha esquecido de carregá-las. Já sentia a sua respiração contra a minha pele, nossos olhos já estavam fechados quando sua mão tocou em minha boca e novamente aquela frustração tomou conta de meu corpo. Definitivamente o "destino" não gosta muito de mim.

Kaoru : Não podemos.

Que frase nojenta de triste! Quem é o melodramático que comanda essa joça?

Kenshin : Todos já sabem.

Mas meus lamentos não a afetaram e ela acabou me socando no nariz (que já virou alvo do resto da humanidade) e se virando de costas para mim. OK é oficial, ela tem coragem de me bater e também tem força para isso.

Kaoru : Mas ainda estou brava por você Ter fugido e me deixado lá satisfazendo as perguntas cretinas deles.

Eu sabia que ia Ter vingança! Eu deveria Ter previsto isso e tomado alguma atitude! Se bem que foi realmente muito covarde de minha parte Ter feito aquilo... Ok, eu sou o culpado, Kenshin mau! Kenshin Hentai! Haviam "n" maneiras de Ter convencido Karou de que eu era fiel, e acabei optando por uma que tinha efeitos colaterais! Por que? Coloquei a mão sobre o ombro dela e fiz minha melhor cara "quero biscoito" o que não adiantou de muita coisa porque ela estava de costas. Essas ironias da vida são mesmo uma droga...

Kenshin : Perdoe Sessha Kaoru-chan.

Kaoru : NÃO.

Tirei rapidamente a mão de seu ombro com medo que ela me matasse. Aquele "não" soou tão assustador e mórbido que eu achei melhor manter uma certa distância que facilitaria uma possível fuga desesperada pela vida.

Kenshin : Mas...

Kaoru : Já disse que não Kenshin! Me dê UM motivo para te perdoar depois daquilo.

Não demore para pensar Himura!

Kenshin : Eu te amo!

Kaoru : Um que não seja apelativo.

Kenshin : Oro...

"Sabia que você está linda hoje?" eu até pensei em dizer isso, mas com certeza a resposta seria "Não sou linda sempre?" e cá entre nós isso me deixaria muito mais encrencado. Foi então que novamente a minha vida tomou um rumo totalmente imprevisível, e eu comecei a ouvir uma risada contida do outro lado do futon. Sim! Ela estava rindo de mim novamente! Eu deveria largar essa coisa de "anjo" e virar comediante de TV de Final de semana, meu talento é incontestável.

Kenshin : Oro? Não estava brava?

E então vieram as gargalhadas, e pela primeira vez fique feliz por ela estar rindo da minha cara, porque nada é mais lindo do que o sorriso de Kaoru. A paz mundial estaria garantida se dependesse dele.

Kaoru : Estava mas... (gargalhadas) esse... (risos) "oro" é realmente (mais gargalhadas)... muito FOFO!

Ela se virou e deitou-se sobre meu peito, foi tão repentino que eu fiquei vermelho e confuso. Arregalei os olhos imaginando como posso oscilar tanto entre "pervertido" e "adolescente prematuro".

Kenshin : O-oro...!

Ela riu de novo e se acomodou melhor me deixando ainda mais rubro, afinal não é exatamente "casto" sentir a pele macia do rosto dela e os cabelos sedosos roçando em meu peito, na verdade é muito "abalante"... Faz tempo que não uso essa palavra!

Kaoru : Eu te perdôo desta vez, mas é a última vez que desisto fácil.

A voz dela voltou a Ter aquele timbre macio que eu tanto amo, senti-me mais relaxado até lembrar de um detalhe mortal.

Kenshin : K-Kaoru, há câmeras aqui!

Devo lembrar que devo um soco a Sanosuke?

Kaoru : Graças a sua atitude impulsiva todos já estão atualizados quanto a isso, não estamos fazendo nada de errado ou polêmico.

É isso que estou tentando enfiar na sua cabeça até agora! Bem... neste momento não, mas sabe como é... você assim, tão perto... é cruel demais para mim ter de ficar parado. Sorri imaginando que sou realmente muito burro de estar recusando um carinho tão doce. Segurei sua mão que estava em meu peito e acariciei seus cabelos. Mas, me surpreendi novamente quando em um movimento rápido ela estava totalmente sobre mim, com as duas pernas entre as minhas, os braços cruzados em cima de meu peito com o rosto sobre eles, os quadris roçando nos meus e os olhos azuis me mirando com curiosidade. Não pude deixar de imaginar mil coisas, inclusive que de certos ângulos aquela posição era realmente incriminadora.

Kaoru : E então, o que decidiu lá em Cima.

Não consegui ao menos prestar atenção na pergunta, a pressão que o corpo dela fazia entre as minhas pernas estava me deixando realmente "incomodado" e estava usando toda a capacidade de meu cérebro para evitar que ela percebesse. Exatamente por isso era impossível sequer formular uma resposta.

Kenshin : L-Lá em Cima?

No momento estou mais preocupado com o "Lá em Baixo". Ela me olhou um tanto desconfiada, e cada vez mais meu corpo avermelhava meu rosto, devo dizer que foi muito esperto dele resolver mandar sangue para cima ao invés de para baixo.

Kaoru : Kenshin você está bem? Por que ficou vermelho?

Talvez porque você esteja em cima de mim forçando certas partes a cumprirem sua função. Mas isto é só uma teoria.

Kenshin : S-Sessha está bem. Sessha conversou com Adrianne e... não haverá mais... guerra...

Decidi omitir os detalhes que antecederam a conversa, pois houveram muitos atentados a minha vida.

Kaoru : Isso é bom.

Percebi que ela começou a ficar sonolenta e fechou os olhos cochilando. Imaginei que era o momento perfeito para me acalmar, contei até dez mentalmente e comecei a respirar fundo, pouco a pouco tudo começou a se normalizar. Passei as mãos pelo cabelo dela e não pude deixar de Ter pensamentos de certa forma melosos quando fitei o rosto tão tranqüilo e inocente. Acho que vocês não vão querer ouvir novamente o "quanto eu amo ela" e o "quanto eu preciso dela", porque já é d conhecimento mundial e celestial, por isso guardarei isso para mim e continuarei sorrindo como bobo enquanto ela dorme sabendo que por mais que eu tente demonstrar, ela nunca fará nem idéia do quanto eu a amo... OK eu não consegui conter a glicose do momento.

Kenshin : Kaoru.

Suspirei sentindo a respiração calma dela encher o quarto, O peito subindo e descendo junto do meu. E é claro a inesquecível coxa que teimava em roçar entre minhas pernas. Foi nesta situação invejável para muitos que meus olhos começaram a pesar e eu acabei cochilando.

Kenshin : Kaoru...

Abri os olhos devagar, agradeci por ainda ser noite pois odiava acordar com o Sol batendo em meu rosto. E sinceramente as portas de papel de arroz podem ser um marco do Japão, mas seu criador era realmente muito BURRO! Mas fazer o que? Tudo neste país é feito de arroz! A comida, as portas, as bebidas, e até o pó branco que as gueixas usam no rosto! Tá bom que vai até caquinha de passarinho neste pó, mas o arroz é a matéria prima! Por que será que aquilo não fede? Por que será que os antigos achavam isso sexy? Eu não gostaria de beijar alguém que tem o rosto coberto de cocô de galinha...

Esfreguei os olhos preguiçosamente, deviam ser 5 da manhã mais ou menos pois apesar de ainda estar consideravelmente escuro já ouvia o som dos atendentes do hotel. Olhei em volta com cuidado e respirei aliviado por Aoshi não Ter resolvido me dar "bom dia". Devo agradecer a Misao por isso, ela deve Ter cansado ele bastante ontem. SEUS HENTAIS! Eu não estava pensando nisso! Eu imaginei que ela passou a noite inteira **conversando** com ele, afinal para Misao tanto faz se a pessoa responde ou não, ela é tagarela por natureza. De qualquer maneira resolvi ir até o banheiro, pois mesmo sendo anjo, meu sistema urinário funciona do mesmo jeito quando estou em forma humana. Comecei a levantar quando senti um peso sobre o meu braço. Aparentemente Kaoru havia escorregado de cima de mim para meu lado no meio da noite. Isso pode ser um problema, como vou sair daqui? Claro que em outra situação qualquer eu estaria adorando sentir o calor dela e a última coisa que pensaria em fazer seria sair dali, mas falando seriamente minha bexiga vai estourar se não correr. Com calma tentei puxar o braço, mas percebi que quanto mais puxava mais o Hakama dela descia e neste momento eu já tinha uma visão privilegiada de parte de seu seio! Ok Himura isto não é bom! Concentre-se cara! Tentei fechar os olhos, mas é óbvio que isso nunca funciona com pessoas que tem hormônios ativos. Comecei a ficar realmente vermelho, suei frio, se ela acordasse e me visse naquele estado observando seu seio descoberto com certeza eu iria parar na Eslováquia! Agora se chegaria lá vivo era outro assunto... GAH! Kaoru por que você tinha que ser tão bonita em todos os aspectos? Dei um soco na minha própria cabeça para me punir pelos pensamentos obscenos.

Ok, só preciso puxar o braço rapidamente e correr para o banheiro, assim não terei tempo de ver nada! Mas depois terei de voltar e... E se eu passar o resto da noite na banheira? Não... ainda estou com sono e lá é muito duro... Posso materializar uma cama! Mas sem Kaoru não é a mesma coisa... Foi então que comecei a ouvir um barulho vindo de dentro do tão sonhado toalete.

Ping...

Céus! Você só pode estar brincando!

Ping...

Uma goteira AGORA? Isso diminui em muito o meu tempo!

Ping...

Cruzei as pernas, isso não vai dar certo. O barulho da água batia em minha cabeça.

PIN-G!

Isso era muita covardia! Resolvi tentar puxar novamente o braço, mas ao menor movimento já conseguia ver bem mais do que uma inocente pele alva. Claro que tive vontade de gritar naquele momento, mas me contive de maneira admirável! Viva eu! E aquela goteira continuava me torturando!

PING! PING! PIIIIINNNNNGGGGG! PIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!

Essa não! Vou acabar fazendo nas calças! Se bem que um Hakama não tem calças... Bem, decidi arriscar tudo. Com muito cuidado para não acordá-la segurei o hakama no lugar. Era agora ou nunca. Puxei o braço devagar enquanto mantinha o pano no lugar. E "vupt"! Estava livre! Corri até a porta do banheiro, empurrei com cuidado, olhei para os lados me certificando de que nada estava em chamas. Levantei a tampa e fiz o que tinha que fazer rapidamente (apesar de minha mira Ter sido danificada por fatos óbvios, mas isso não vem ao caso). Já devidamente aliviado, cheguei a conclusão de que o alívio urinário é uma das coisas mais prazerosas do mundo! Fui até a torneira, lavei as mãos e puis um fim a goteira maldita. Vingança completa, voltei ao futon, estava ainda um tanto sonolento pois estava em forma humana. Deitei-me e aproximei-me de Kaoru, encostei meu rosto perto de seu pescoço, o que foi um erro pois agora sim eu não podia desviar os olhos de seus seios. Sorri imaginando que estava certo quando disse que ela amarrava mal o obi. Com o rosto pegando fogo, deslizei para o lado e a abracei com cuidado para que ela descansasse em meu peito, e então adormeci novamente, mas não sem antes materializar cortinas grossas sobre as portas pois realmente não queria ser acordado tão cedo.

Abro meus olhos novamente, o quarto continua escuro graças as minhas cortinas mas tenho certeza de que já passa da hora do almoço. Espreguicei e notei algo diferente. Kaoru não estava comigo! O futon estava vazio! Levantei como um raio desmaterializando as cortinas, corri até a porta e antes que pudesse empurra-la ela caiu em cima de mim.

Misao : BOM DIA HIMURA!

Misao pisou sobre a porta me esmagando por baixo.

Misao : Ué? Onde ele está?

Kenshin : Ashi in Baxu! (aqui em baixo)

Misao assustou-se e pulou para o chão, eu levantei a porta e recoloquei-a no lugar, logo depois de encaixá-la ela novamente caiu sobre mim de maneira violenta. Ok, quem foi o desgraçado agora?

Sanosuke : KENSHIN! ACORDE!

Agora devo DOIS socos a Sanosuke... Não, QUATRO porque ele pesa o triplo de Misao!

Misao : Sagara, você está sobre o Himura...

Sanosuke : O que?

Misao : O HIMURA TÁ EMBAIXO DA PORTA CABEÇA DE GALO!

Sano também pulou para o chão e eu decidi que era inútil colocar novamente a porta no lugar primeiro porque ela já havia quebrado em pedaços e segundo porque estava traumatizado. Então simplesmente empurrei os restos mortais do parente de Aoshi para o lado. Suspirei cansado de tanta loucura na minha vida e me virei para os dois assassinos que continuavam sorrindo.

Kenshin : O que querem?

Além de me machucar...

Sanosuke : Bem... Shinichi, Kaoru e Aoshi foram para as termas e nós viemos aqui chamá-lo.

Kenshin : Vocês já almoçaram?

Sanosuke : Sim!

Ele respondeu sorrindo.

Kenshin : E porque não chamaram Sessha para isso?

Não que eu esteja com fome, mas isso me magoa... Misao sorriu ainda mais colocando as mãos atrás das costas.

Misao : Kaoru disse que você estava muito cansado, por isso decidimos deixá-lo dormindo.

Sano tocou o queixo pensativo e eu imaginei que ele até que atuava bem.

Sanosuke : Agora o grande mistério é o porquê de você estar cansado. Perguntamos a Jou-chan mas...

Misao : Kaoru tem uma incrível habilidade de fugir do assunto.

Sanosuke : Então queremos explicações suas e...

E claro que não ia perder meu tempo com meus dois carrascos, ao invés disso já estava no corredor indo em direção as termas com o Hakama posto. Sanosuke me seguiu enchendo meus ouvidos de suposições obscenas e Misao não colaborava querendo mais e mais detalhes de minha parte sobre desde o início de nosso relacionamento. Tive vontade de fugir e entrar rapidamente nas termas e foi exatamente isto que fiz, mas ao abrir a porta da ala masculina vi Shinichi e Aoshi já dentro das águas quentes. Encarei Aoshi temeroso, comecei a suar frio, ele percebeu e levantou uma das sobrancelhas mostrando que estava confuso, decidi ignorar isso e tirar o hakama, Sano me alcançou bem neste momento e continuou a tagarelar, tentei ignorá-lo também enquanto amarrava uma toalha na cintura como precaução contra a pedra loira. Sano que já estava como veio ao mundo (o tamanho do cérebro também não mudou muito desde seu nascimento) me encarou confuso e apontou para a toalha.

Sanosuke : Ei Kenshin, porque sempre entra assim? Está com vergonha?

Não queria dar explicações complexas para Sano, e como tinha certa razão em certas coisas, decidi dar o assunto quanto a toalha por encerrado.

Kenshin : Sessha não quer humilhar um bom amigo.

Certo, isso pareceu frase de seriado americano, mas eu não estou muito bem ultimamente. Sano que provavelmente não entendeu nada da frase resolveu se calar e acabamos nos juntando a Aoshi e Shinichi que parecia extremamente quieto... para o Aoshi é normal, mas esse porco espinho nadava nas fontes!

Sanosuke : Então Aoshi, como foi passar a noite com a Garota Doninha?

Com as palavras de Sano Aoshi...

ISSO SÓ PODE SER UM REFLEXO! UMA ILUSÃO! UMA ANOMALIA DA NATUREZA! CHAMEM A MIB! O INSTITUTO RONALD MC DONALDS! OS BOMBEIROS! O SINDICATO DAS VELHAS VIRGENS! QUALQUER UM! Shinomori Aoshi COROU! ELE COROU! Continua sério, mas CORADO! O QUE AQUELA RAPUNZEL MINIATURA FEZ COM ELE?

Kenshin : Aoshi você está bem?

Aoshi : S-Sim.

ELE GAGUEJOU! ELE GAGUEJOU! EU ACHEI QUE SÓ PESSOAS GAGUEJASSEM! Sano se mostrou tão surpreso quanto eu, ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo tentando colocar as idéias no lugar. Decidi levar aquilo como um daqueles fenômenos que só se vê quando Urano brinca de ciranda com Saturno no jardim de Vênus e a Ursa Maior hiberna na Nebulosa de Andrômeda enquanto Pégasus luta contra Hades. Mas mesmo assim não pude deixar de ficar curioso. O que aconteceu naquela noite? SANOSUKE VAI ME EMPRESTAR OS DVDS! Estava tão concentrado no caso Aoshi que não reparei quando Shinichi literalmente sumiu. Olhei em volta procurando-o e encontrei-o próximo a parede olhando por um... BURACO?

Kenshin : MATSUKAWA!

Levantei da água e corri atrás dele. Minha toalha escorregou mas eu não dei importância. Agarrei-o pelo pescoço encostando-o na parede. Ele olhou para mim um tanto assustado mas com um sorriso irritante nos lábios.

Shinichi : O que foi Himura-san?

Fiquei espantado com a resposta. Não era do feitio dele agir daquela maneira. Parecia que havia realmente perdido a noção do perigo. Bem... Se ele quer uma experiência pré morte, terá uma!

Kenshin : O que foi que você...

O olhar dele começou a ficar vago e ele falava com um tom de provocação legítimo.

Shinichi : Por que está nervoso?

Rangi os dentes, quem aquele garoto pensa que é?

Shinichi : Tem medo que eu a roube de você?

Kenshin : Não!

Claro que não, você não me oferece uma ameaça! E mesmo que ofereça, não o será por muito tempo.

Shinichi : Pois deveria. Porque eu desejo muito possuí-la.

AGORA VOCÊ MEXEU COM O QUE NÃO DEVIA! Não consegui me segurar, Soquei-o no rosto fazendo-o bater contra as pedras violentamente. Sanosuke e Aoshi que só observavam correram para me segurar pelos braços porque eu já estava querendo voar para cima dele novamente.

Sanosuke : Calma Kenshin! Ele é só um humano!

Aoshi : Controle-se Himura!

Me controlar? Eu já cansei de me controlar senhor "sou sério por natureza", você pode não Ter emoções, mas eu tenho! E a que está mais forte agora é o ódio por esse garoto super desenvolvido que acha que pode tirar Kaoru de mim! Comecei a me debater violentamente, Sano e Aoshi começaram a Ter dificuldade em me segurar.

Kenshin : Soltem Sessha! Sessha vai dar um fim nisso!

Megumi : Está tudo bem aí Sano?

A voz de Megumi ecoou do outro lado do banho.

Sanosuke : Sim Koishii! Não se preocupe!

Sano começou a falar baixo para que só eu ouvisse.

Sanosuke : Pare Kenshin, Jou-chan está aí do lado, e está na cara que este fedelho está sendo controlado!

Comecei a me acalmar, Sano tinha razão, se Shinichi estava sob o controle de alguém, então não merecia ser agredido. Mas mesmo assim minha ira para com ele não diminuía. Aoshi e Sanosuke me soltaram cautelosos, eu fui até o outro lado do banho dando a entender que queria ficar sozinho, mais que isso, que não queria sentir nem a aura daquele ralador de queijo usado. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora de árdua meditação cheguei a conclusão de que ia tentar me controlar mais quanto ao Pica-Pau amarelo, Observei ele e Aoshi sairem das termas e 15 minutos depois Sano me chamou. Estávamos nos secando e vestindo os Hakamas quando notei que Sano insistia em manter o olhar baixo. Ok, eu sei que não costumo entrar em banhos sem toalhas, mas não é nada que você já não tenha visto no espelho não é? Fiquei um tanto inseguro pois sempre tive um karma de atrair homens além de mulheres.

Kenshin : Se não parar de olhar Sessha vai contar para Megumi suas preferências!

Sanosuke : Ora cale a boca! Eu só me impressionei um pouco porque você nunca entra sem toalha.

Você só piorou pro seu lado! Não devia nem sequer olhar muito menos se impressionar! Coloquei logo o Hakama e decidi ignorar a última observação, no momento Aoshi me preocupa mais.

Saímos e eu decidi ir direto para o quarto, mas logo neste momento fui tomado por um sexto sentido gritante, dei a volta fui até os fundos onde havia um jardim, ouvi vozes e uma delas era a de Kaoru.

Kaoru : Me solte!

Corri mais rápido e foi então que vi Shinichi prendendo Kaoru rudemente contra a parede, ele tentou beijá-la mas ela virou o rosto e quando ele ia tentar de novo eu suprimi o espaço e soquei o rosto dele com toda a minha força, ele quebrou a parede e desta vez eu não tinha ninguém para me impedir, mesmo assim só agarrei-o pelo hakama e gritei para que mesmo atordoado ele entendesse o recado.

Kenshin : Se você tocar de novo em Kaoru, Sessha não irá parar depois de um golpe!

Larguei-o violentamente e logo que me virei Kaoru pulou em meus braços, eu a abracei fortemente para Ter certeza de que ainda a tinha.

Não disse nada e aproveitando o desmaio daquela lhama nos teletransportei rapidamente para o quarto. Soltei-a devagar e ela me beijou rapidamente nos lábios.

Kaoru : Obrigada.

Kenshin : Sessha não conseguiu se segurar.

Kaoru : Tudo bem, você me salvou e eu fiz algo parecido no Pinku Beko não é?

Lapsos de memória de um homossexual me beijando invadiram minha mente e isso realmente não foi divertido.

Kenshin : É melhor ir se trocar, algo me diz que logo todos estarão entrando e Sessha não gosta da idéia de...

Não consegui terminar a frase, alguém abriu violentamente a porta que Sanosuke havia materializado depois de Ter quebrado a primeira. E este alguém era Shinichi que carregava um estilete na mão direita, eu recuei um pouco fazendo sinal para que Kaoru ficasse atrás de mim. O garoto ainda tinha um filete de sangue nos lábios e estava com um olhar raivoso, os dentes rangiam e ele parecia realmente possuído. Apontou o estilete para mim e gritou.

Shinichi : Kaoru será minha Himura! Nem que eu tenha que matá-lo para isso!

Ele correu até mim tentando estocar meu peito, com um movimento rápido de braço fiz com que ele voasse longe e batesse na parede. Senti uma energia maligna envolvendo ele e crescia cada vez mais, pelo jeito vai ficar mais difícil daqui para frente. Ele se levantou e nesse momento Misao chegou com Aoshi logo atrás.

Misao : Himura, o que houve com Shinchi?

Ele ouviu Misao e se levantou tentando talvez pegá-la como refém, Aoshi se antecipou e afastou-o com certa dificuldade.

Aoshi : Himura, este humano está corrompido!

Ótimo, diga-me uma novidade! Falei com Kaoru sem desviar os olhos de meu oponente que já se levantava mais uma vez.

Kenshin : Desculpe Kaoru, não há como acabarmos isso sem machucá-lo.

Ela assentiu, provavelmente tinha consciência de que seu primo não morria fácil. Novamente ele correu até mim e eu tentei repeli-lo com magia, mas a energia já estava forte e comecei a Ter certa dificuldade, por um descuido meu fui cortado superficialmente no antebraço. Ok, isso não é mais uma brincadeira.

Soquei-o na boca do estômago e esperava que isso o fizesse desmaiar, mas ele teimava em continuar levantando. Cansei deste joguinho de gato e rato e lancei uma rajada de luz que literalmente fez com que ele ficasse inativo. Virei-me para Aoshi.

Kenshin : Amarre-o com correntes, ele não demorará muito a acordar.

Misao : Eu sei que Shinichi é meio estranho, mas Assassino Maníaco Psicopata? Que raio de família é essa Kaoru?

Kaoru : Estou tão confusa quanto você.

E finalmente Sano e Megumi chegaram. Atrasados é claro, mas antes tarde do que nunca.

Sanosuke : O que aconteceu aqui? Por que o Matsukawa está amarrado?

Megumi : Você está bem Ken-san?

Kenshin : Sessha está bem.

Foi aí que um barulho rouco como o de um motor encheu o quarto, olhamos para os lados procurando a fonte, o barulho começou a ficar mais alto, Foi aí que eu descobri a fonte e virei-me para Aoshi.

Kenshin : Seu aquecedor parece estar quebrando.

Aoshi levantou as sobrancelhas confuso.

Aoshi : Achei que você o tinha materializado quando chegamos...

Agora eu fiquei assustado.

Kenshin : Não foi você?

Ele balançou a cabeça negando, olhamos para Sanosuke.

Sanosuke : Eu cheguei depois lembram?

Um clima pesado tomou conta do quarto, e o barulho continuava insistente. Foi aí que caiu a ficha.

Sanosuke : ESSA NÃO!

Kenshin : KAORU AFASTE-SE!

Aoshi : MISAO!

Megumi : PARA TRÁS!

Numa perfeita estratégia de exército colocamos todos os humanos atrás de nós e nos transformamos em anjos prontos para lutar com quem quer que estivesse armando mais essa. Neste momento o barulho aumentou ainda mais e o suposto aquecedor se partiu em pedaços.

Continua...


	32. A Vaca que Veio do Brejo

**Aew Pessoal! Muito Obrigado por continuarem comigo mesmo depois de tantos problemas! Eu realmente agradeço! Tenho boas notícias! A Primeira é que nas férias de Dezembro vou voltar a responder os coments! Na fic mesmo, resolvi mandar a fanfiction pro inferno! A outra é que vou colocar aqui a sinopse de minhas próximas fics. Entre Asas e Olhos está programada para acabar mais ou menos entre o cap. 55 e 60, há muito chão pela frente, mas algumas são One Shots que irei postar em breve!**

**Man I Feel Like Woman : **Tudo estava se resolvendo, as rodas estavam novamente sobre os trilhos. Mas faltava alguma coisa, faltava alguém, faltava intimidade. Foi neste momento, exatamente neste instante, que os céus decidiram dizer **"sim"** a qualquer pedido dele. Qualquer um, mas ele não sabia disso... E jogou a paz mundial no Lixo. **Romanceróticomédia (3 gigantes capítulos)**

**Um Ritmo Quente : **Foi Tóquio quem os viu crescer, mas foi a Espanha quem os viu brilhar. É hora de voltar as origens e fazer daquelas calçadas imundas o palco da verdadeira dança que eles nasceram para estrelar. Que esta cidade de loucos esteja preparada para seus melhores espécimes... **Romanceróticomédia (One Shot ?)**

**Merda Para Você : **As cortinas sempre se abriram para os dois, seja metafórica ou literalmente. Mas depois de tanto se espelharem nos outros, era hora de viver com sua própria imagem e com seu próprio eu. De preferência sem correr o risco de serem cortados em pedaços e leiloados de preferência... **Romanceróticomédia**

**Espero que tenham gostado das sinopses! Fiquem a vontade para comentarem sobre elas também! Tradução : Comentem. Eu confesso não saber ser exatamente "clara" nas sinopses, gosto de deixar um mistério, é divertido. Antes de publicar a lista de agradecimentos, gostaria de esclarecer à dúvida de **Gabriela **que provavelmente é a dúvida de muuuuuuuitas pessoas. Ela me pergunta "O que significa "Sessha" e por que o Kenshin fala em 3º pessoa?" **

**Bem **Gabriela **"Sessha" é uma maneira muito antiga e polida japonesa que já foi quase extinta de se referir a si mesmo. Literalmente significa "eu", mas como é realmente uma forma muito polida costumam traduzir como "este servo" se você já leu mangas, sabe que o Kenshin fala assim. Eu decidi quando comecei a escrever a fic que queria manter o "Sessha" por ser uma característica forte no personagem, e por não querer traduzir para "este servo" (sempre achei esta forma errônea), mas a maioria das pessoas que seguem o manga se acostumaram ao Kenshin falando em terceira pessoa com o "este servo" por isso para respeita-los também mantive nesta conjugação para deixar a tradução mais clara. No final ficou até melhor, veja:**

"Sessha gosto de Yakisoba"

"Sessha gosta de Yakisoba"

**Outra pergunta também veio de **Akima Yuki **que diz "Por que o Shinichi ficou tanto tempo sem aparecer? Ele estava se preparando ou algo assim?" Na verdeda Akima, Shinichi tentou se afastar um pouco exatamente porque estava sendo controlado. Será explicado neste capítulo o porque dele não ter atacado Kenshin antes.**

**Esclarecida as perguntas, vamos aos agradecimentos: UM MUITO OBRIGADA TODO ESPECIAL ÀS PESSOAS QUE OPTARAM POR CONTINUAR ME APOIANDO MESMO EU DANDO TANTA MANCADA! OBRIGADA PESSOAL! LI TODOS OS COMENTÁRIOS E ADOREI TODOS, SE TIVEREM DÚVIDAS COMO A DA **GABRIELA E AKIMA YUKI **NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE PERGUNTAREM! E AQUI ESTÃO ESSAS PESSOAS :**

**Vivi Takaya** (Kenshin tem que tomar Red Bull para não desmaiar mais, apesar dele já ter asas, também achei lindo esse sobrenome! Não precisa se preocupar com semelhanças na sua fic, fico honrada em saber que a minha serviu de inspiração! Obrigada pelo carinho!)

**Gabriela** (Aposto que meu guarda roupa é pior que o seu! Achei um prato de ursinho lá outro dia, e sim, é o meu Kenshin! (risos) Espero que continue se divertindo com os "países baixos" estes são sempre cômicos XD)

**Nana Pizani **(Não tive dúvidas de que você estaria aqui! Que bom que gostou da Luta!)

**Thá Ayanami **(Fico feliz que esteja se divertindo como sempre! Descobrimos que Aoshi tem sangue e não seiva, não é legal?)

**Eduardo **(Outro que com certeza estaria na lista! Obrigado pelo apoio Edu, não pare de me mandar a sua fic! Adoro mesmo ela! Desculpe por não ser tão rápida... até a próxima!)

**Chiii **(Prometo tentar não demorar tanto!)

**Mari Veiga **(Com certeza Shini-kun cheirou folha de Pocã, negócio brabo esse... Tenho orkut sim é -Mika- espero você lá também!)

**Himura Nika **(Adrianne também foi uma de minhas personagens favoritas! Fique tranqüila, ainda não é tão louca quanto eu!)

**Manami Evans **(Fico sempre feliz com novos leitores! Obrigada pelo apoio!)

**Celtic Botan** (Obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que quando chegar aqui, veja seu nome! Tenho certeza de que você tem capacidade de sobra para fazer uma fic igual ou melhor que a minha! Te desejo muita sorte e inspiração!)

**Amanda **(Também adorei te conhecer! Espero ter saciado sua curiosidade!)

**Akima Yuki **(Espero que suas perguntas sejam respondidas neste capítulo! Obrigada por tudo!)

**A.S.N.S.H **(Obrigada novamente pelo apoio! Bem, eu não disse nada exatamente, minha mãe nunca se recusou a me deixar aprender, espero que você consiga convencer a sua! RUMO AOS 500!)

**SoSo **(Fico muito feliz por ter novos leitores comentando! Obrigada por todos os elogios! Espero que possa aprender Kendo um dia!)

**Kaoru-Kitty **(Mais uma leitora nova! Muito Obrigado pelos elogios! Espero que continue se divertindo!)

**Lan Ayath **(Desculpe, mas eu sou realmente uma criatura malévola! Está tudo bem comigo sim! Obrigada pelo seu constante apoio!)

**Angel Jibrille **(Gostaria muito de saber sobre estes fatos reais se você quiser me contar! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da Ady, é também uma de minhas personagens preferidas!)

**OBRIGADA TAMBÉM AOS NOVOS LEITORES QUE ESTÃO NA LISTA! FICO FELIZ QUE TENHAM COMENTADO! ESPERO QUE TAMBÉM SE JUNTEM A MIM E AOS OUTROS PARA SE DIVERTIREM, EMOCIONAREM, E PRINCIPALMENTE RIREM COM A FIC, QUE NÃO É SÓ MINHA, É DE TODOS VOCÊS TAMBÉM! VAMOS JUNTOS CONSTRUÍ-LA! ESPERO VOCÊS NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**Obs Especial : Fiquei muito contente com a reação de vocês à Adrianne! Ela com certeza é uma de minhas personagens criadas favoritas, e planejo dar uma participação maior para ela futuramente, espero o apoio de todos! Uma curiosidade boa é que eu criei Ady baseada em uma parte de mim, acho que no final das contas ficou parecida demais XD Espero mais comentários sobre ela e sobre o Kiyosato que aparece neste capítulo! Bem, vamos a fic...**

E então num ato de total suicídio o meu amado aquecedor se partiu em um estrondo. Aoshi e Megumi estenderam os braços e criaram um campo de força para impedir que os destroços atingissem alguém. Protegi-me com os braços e gritei para Sanosuke enquanto sentia uma forte brisa de energia.

Kenshin : Sano! Faça os outros hóspedes dormirem!

Sanosuke me olhou incrédulo enquanto desviava de mais uma carcaça que quase lhe acerta um olho. Carcaça inútil...

Sanosuke : Mas... Mas é muita gente!

Imprestável!

Kenshin : Aoshi!

Ele balançou a cabeça mostrando que havia entendido, olhou rapidamente para Megumi que sorriu decidida concentrando mais energia.

Megumi : Pode ir Shinomori, eu agüento!

Na mesma hora, sem perguntar duas vezes (o que vocês queriam? Que ele perguntasse se ela era hiper-tensa?) Aoshi saiu de sua posição para o lado de Sano que deveria se sentir humilhado por precisar da ajuda de uma pedra para fazer alguns humanos dormirem. Megumi sentiu a pressão e quase ajoelhou, mas piscou para mim como se dissesse que não iria desistir. Pela primeira vez fiquei feliz em levar uma piscadela.

A pedra e o galo (com todo o respeito) lançaram um feitiço sobre a área fazendo com que todos dormissem, eu sabia que não devia joga-los fora, são como caixas de sapato, um dia elas servem para alguma coisa! Alguma poeira se levantou pela quebra do aquecedor e através dela conseguíamos ver uma silhueta bem cinematográfica de um ser com forma humana. Abaixei os braços que me protegiam dos pedaços de metal voadores e tentei enxergar melhor. Foi então que um demônio de cabelos negros presos em um coque e com um franja repartida surgiu em meio aos estrondos. Ele sorria de uma maneira meio insana e tinha olhos castanhos profundos. Era novamente um pouco mais alto que eu e trajava uma jaqueta de couro sem mangas, o zíper subia quase até o pescoço e uma calça do mesmo material com um cinto dourado. Mas o mais engraçado e bizarro disso era que este traje deixava seu umbigo a mostra o que me fez lembrar alguns filmes como "Será que ele é?". Tinha botas que iam até pouco abaixo do joelho e para alegria geral da nação elas tinham uma pequena plataforma que deveria aumentar a sua altura em uns 4 cm por isso ele não é tão mais alto assim! Viva eu! Agora não é hora para comemoração...

Ele olhou em volta, suas asas não estavam expostas, mas a energia maligna era o suficiente para fazer um humano passar mal. Pousou os olhos em Megumi que estava ajoelhada no chão exausta pela força que teve de fazer ao criar sozinha um campo de força daquelas proporções, depois mirou Sanosuke e Aoshi que estavam ofegantes após lançarem um mesmo feitiço em tantas pessoas. Sorriu satisfeito para eles e sem perder o sorriso, franziu o cenho para Kaoru e Misao. Eu sei que sou pequeno, mas não me notar também é sacanagem! Eu tenho cabelo vermelho!

Meus pedidos foram atendidos e ele olhou calmamente para mim. Encarei-o seriamente, estava pronto para qualquer coisa, mas ele só fez suspirar e cruzar os braços.

Kiyosato : Himura-san... é bom podermos nos falar pessoalmente...

A voz soou branda como a de um menino, mas eu senti que suas intenções eram piores que quebrar a janela da vizinha. E Esse "Himura-san" deve ter sido uma ironia...

Continuei encarando-o sem dizer uma palavra. Ele piscou e deu um leve soco na cabeça. Com sorte talvez ele tente se matar agora.

Kiyosato : Mas que besteira a minha, é claro que o senhor não me conhece. Eu sou Kiyosato, fui enviado aqui para mata-lo.

Nossa, é realmente um prazer conhece-lo.

Kiyosato : Na verdade é uma história engraçada. Recebi uma intimação de meus superiores que dizia "Mate Himura Kenshin um dia após ele ser marcado" não entendo o porquê da pressa, mas não costumo deixar de cumprir uma ordem, por isso...

Ele colocou a mão ao lado da cintura aonde havia um espada de bainha preta e franziu o cenho, agora adquirindo finalmente uma expressão séria. Devo dizer que fiquei aliviado, estou tão fulo por todo mundo estar rindo da minha cara que não agüentaria lutar com alguém que sorri o tempo todo.

Kiyosato : ...agradeceria se o Senhor não resistisse.

Ah sim, pode deixar, quer que eu te traga um chá com biscoitos também ou você prefere me matar primeiro?

Kenshin : Sessha não pode fazer isso.

Kiyosato : Então minha esposa ficará zangada com a demora.

Esse cara é casado?

Aoshi : Há quanto tempo está aqui?

Aoshi que já estava parcialmente recuperado decidiu fazer a pergunta do ano que me renderá muita dor de cabeça.

Kiyosato : Desde o incidente com a avalanche.

Como ele sabe da avalanche e... O QUE? Fiquei vermelho na hora, mas não me atrevi a desviar os olhos dele para olhar para Kaoru pois sabia que ela também não estaria diferente. Kiyosato sorriu e tirou uma câmera do bolso.

Kiyosato : Por sinal tirei umas fotos ótimas!

Odeio câmeras! Será que esse cara sabe que acabou de assinar seu testamento? Ele guardou a o objeto no bolso da jaqueta e voltou a ficar sério.

Kiyosato : Desculpe Himura-san, mas eu preciso mesmo me apressar.

Ele liberou suas asas, pequenos chifres cresceram em sua cabeça, suas orelhas ficaram mais pontudas e seus dentes mais afiados, suas unhas cresceram e uma grande energia maligna tomou conta de todo o lugar, era tão forte que mataria qualquer humano normal que estivesse a menos de 3 metros. Logo que perceberam a dimensão do problema, Aoshi, Sano e Megumi com a eficiência pela qual são conhecidos, formaram um triângulo e criaram uma barreira exilando somente eu e o demoniozinho de cabelo ensebado metido a besta. Preocupei-me imaginando por quanto tempo eles agüentariam. Mas Sano respondeu a minha pergunta.

Sanosuke : Kenshin seja rápido! Não agüentaremos por muito tempo!

Megumi : Se essa energia vazar essa região vai virar um novo cenário de filme de terror americano!

Pensei em milhares de palavrões para definir este momento, mas nada me pareceu apropriado. Desembainhei a espada e mal tive tempo de assumir qualquer posição o canalha já voou para cima de mim me forçando contra a barreira. Ouvi Kaoru gritar meu nome e Misao xingar Kiyosato de "Macaco com galhada, corno sádico, contorcionista desempregado, elfo pontudo, unicórnio" e vários outros que não deveriam ser citados na presença de velhinhos, crianças, cardíacos, gestantes e humanos em geral. Pulei apoiando meus pés na própria barreira, conseguindo mais impulso para afastar aquele grude de chifrinhos. Não perdi tempo e voei até ele em espiral acertando-o com o cabo da espada.

Kenshin : Então foi você quem enfeitiçou Matsukawa?

Ele limpou o sangue que escorria da boca sorrindo. Que raiva! Não se descontrole Himura, concentre-se em seu objetivo ; quebrar os dentes desse alce!

Kiyosato : Explorar o ponto fraco do inimigo é uma estratégia básica de combate. Tive de esperar algum tempo para agir definitivamente por ordens superiores. Só o que fiz primeiramente foi tirar-lhe o medo em momentos previstos. Vejo que isto lhe afetou muito Himura-san.

Kenshin : Seu...

Larguei a espada e fui até ele descarregando uma rajada de energia que ele repeliu facilmente, fui jogado para trás batendo as costas no chão. Misao batia insistentemente na barreira.

Misao : Levanta Himura! Aposto que esse bumba meu boi nem sabe amarrar os sapatos!

Faz sentido, a bota dele é de zíper, mas do que adianta saber amarrar os sapatos nessa ocasião? Ele sabe lançar energia e socar muito bem, até agora não tenho do que reclamar. Ele veio até mim com o corpo rodeado de espinhos flutuando no ar iguais aquele que Aoshi disse ser uma arma. Bem como sempre a sábia pedra estava correta. Será que ele foi estagiário da Mãe Diná?

Kiyosato : Já cansou Himura-san? Nós mal começamos...

Essa foi péssima, você anda assistindo 007 demais... Num movimento de braço dele, todos os espinhos foram em minha direção. Eu rolei para o lado desviando da maioria, mas um acertou o meu braço esquerdo e outro a minha asa esquerda, me causando uma dor extrema. Tirei rapidamente os dois que estavam fincados, e com isso acabei queimando minhas mãos. Eu sou o mocinho! Eu deveria estar em vantagem! Quem comanda essa joça nunca viu filmes de ação!

Ele veio novamente em minha direção, eu estava de pé mas muito debilitado, pois agora não conseguiria manter um vôo alinhado por muito tempo. Os espinhos se soltaram de novo e por um milésimo de segundo eu escapei deles pulando para o alto. Girei no ar e desci um chute no rosto dele. Essa eu aprendi com o Jackie Chan! Mas Jackie não me ensinou como descer e num descuido triste acabei levando uma cotovelada na nuca, e logo em seguida fui atingido por um seqüência inacreditável de socos que só pararam quando eu fui arremessado contra o chão, Kiyosato me pegou pela gola e me jogou para o outro lado, eu cuspi sangue e cá entre nós é uma sensação horrível. Estou me sentindo uma bolinha de ping pong. Ouvi os passos se aproximando, e novamente aquele sorriso.

Kiyosato : Eu imaginei mesmo que não seria muito difícil...

Os espetos se apontaram para mim novamente e foram disparados, mas é claro que eu sempre tenho um ás na manga. E estava decidido a não perder até me casar com Kaoru, por isso aumentei minha energia ao limite para desintegrar os espinhos. Kiyosato pareceu se assustar com a luz que ofuscou seus olhos. Bem, isso acaba aqui. Concentrei tudo na mão direita e corri cortando o peito dele diagonalmente, ia atacar de novo mas, o desgraçado fugiu para outro canto tentando estancar o sangue. Por que você não fica quieto e deixa eu arrancar sua cabeça fora?

Kiyosato : Acho que vou perder o jantar.

Se depender de mim você nem vai ter jantar! Nos encaramos por algum tempo, eu continuava concentrando a minha força na mão criando uma espécie de lâmina, ele fez o mesmo no punho, e no segundo seguinte começamos a nos enfrentar na velocidade do som. Um humano normal veria apenas faíscas se cruzando, mas estávamos realmente travando uma batalha. Ele tentou me acertar de cima para baixo mas eu desviei e acertei-o no queixo, o corno sorridente me agarrou pelo pescoço travando minha magia. Estava ofegante mas mesmo assim o canalha sorriu. Agora fudeu!

Kiyosato : Sabe que é muito bonitinho ver o quanto o Senhor e aquela humana se amam? Talvez você tenha sorte e meu superior mande alguém para mata-la depois, assim vocês poderão ficar juntos.

Mas é mesmo um viado! Posso não ter magia mas se tem uma coisa que aprendi enquanto estive aqui na terra é que existem outras maneiras de se nocautear alguém.

Kenshin : Desgraçado!

E usei a mais cruel delas, a "eliminação da descendência", mas infelizmente não consegui segurar a minha força (não que eu tivesse intenção de fazê-lo) e acabei chutando tão forte que ele voou por sobre mim e ficou caído em posição fetal. Nossa nunca imaginei que fosse tão legal fazer isso!

Kiyosato : Não vai... ser... tão fácil assim!

Eu sei que não, mas se a vida lhe dá ovos então quebre-os! É filosofia pura! Levantei-me com parte da roupa rasgada, na verdade estava toda picada, mas da parte de cima só havia restado metade. Claro que aquilo era seda, o couro dele também não estava diferente, o que me dá certa vantagem. Incluindo o sangue que banhava nossas roupas. Bem, eu sabia que um golpe daqueles não o deixaria caído por muito tempo então se quiser vence-lo sem mata-lo (ainda estou meio indeciso) terei de realizar um feitiço, mas feitiços demoram muito! Ele com certeza não ficará sentado esperando eu acabar... Pense Himura! Ok, vamos improvisar. Materializei meu arco e flecha e mirei no demoniozinho que começou a se levantar.

Kiyosato : Está apelando anjo?

Soltei a flecha e como previ ele desviou no mesmo instante me cortando no peito, ficando atrás de mim, a flecha permaneceu pregada no chão. Eu senti o golpe mas, me esforcei para continuar.

Kiyosato : Com todo o respeito Himura-san, sua mira é tão boa quanto seu alto controle frente à donzela.

Nossa, agora mexeu com o pessoal! Eu estou melhorando ta? Isso é quase uma doença! Que falta de respeito! Soltei a segunda flecha e ele novamente desviou me cortando novamente e parando do meu lado direito.

Kiyosato : Se o senhor prefere morrer aos poucos para mim está bem.

Sanosuke : Kenshin!

Olhei para Sano que já ajoelhava no chão. Rezei para que ele agüentasse só mais um pouco, só até minha flecha atingi-lo.Apontei novamente e disparei, fincando mais uma vez o chão e sendo mais uma vez cortado agora ao lado do abdômen. Ajoelhei tentando estacar o sangue.

Misao : Himura, você é cego ou o que? Não fez faculdade para isso?

Kaoru : Não desista Kenshin! Não perca para um homem que usa couro!

É isso é americano demais, além de ser um tanto... gay? É por aí... Pensando bem seria realmente humilhante.

Bem, era minha última chance, se não conseguir não terei mais forças para nada. Mirei mais uma vez sentindo a visão sair de foco, mas consegui por fim lança-la e... fincá-la no chão. Kiyosato voou e socou-me o rosto me jogando para o outro lado da barreira.

Kiyosato : Me desculpe Himura-san, mas preciso acabar com isso.

Do braço dele saiu um espinho negro e afiado que ansiava por espetar a minha garganta como um palito espeta uma azeitona. Certo. Paremos com as péssimas metáforas.

Kenshin : Consegui.

Kiyosato : O que?

Ele estava exatamente no centro da barreira, eu comecei a me concentrar, uma luz rodeou o meu corpo. As flechas que fincaram o chão começaram a criar um círculo que se fechou prendendo o chifrinhos.

Kiyosato : Mas... como você...

Você achou mesmo que a mira de um anjo era tão ruim? Meu Pai! Você precisa voltar para a escola! Nos fazem treinar desde que nossas asas são do tamanho de andorinhas! Eu fiquei com trauma de vídeos educativos sobre como segurar um arco enquanto é pisoteado por búfalos e ainda assim acertar uma mosca no alto de um desfiladeiro! Apoiei-me na barreira para levantar, Aoshi, Megumi, e Sano já estavam no seu limite, eu realmente esperava que eles agüentassem. Comecei a recitar as palavras na língua dos anjos.

Aoshi : Himura Pare!

Megumi : Você acabou de se recuperar! Se lançar um feitiço desses pode perder a magia para sempre!

Sanosuke : Seu idiota!

E você lá tem moral para dizer uma coisa dessas?

Kaoru : Kenshin seja lá o que esteja pensando em fazer não o faça!

Misao : É Himura! Eu ainda quero ruivinhos me chamando de Tia Misao!

Kaoru : Ei!

Misao : Desculpe, é o hábito.

Tentei ignorar as vozes de todos e me concentrei em recitar as palavras enquanto o unicórnio de dois chifres se debatia. Ele estava mudando de cor para vermelho e babando de raiva, talvez esta fosse a verdadeira forma dele. Jogou com toda a fúria que tinha um espinho que voou em curvatura para cima e desceu com a intenção de acertar minha cabeça, desviei no último instante e ele acabou cortando a minha face esquerda verticalmente. Agora ou vai ou racha! Acabei de recitar as palavras e gritei.

Kenshin : Kiyome!

E uma grande luz desceu do céu quebrando o campo de força e purificando toda a energia maligna, inclusive a do corpo de Kiyosato que gritou e caiu desacordado. Claro que depois de tamanho esforço eu também caí no chão mas permaneci consciente enquanto Misao e Kaoru corriam até mim pois os outros nem conseguiam andar depois de terem mantido um campo de força sobre nós durante todo o combate. Misao me virou de barriga para cima e voltou a gritar em meus ouvidos. Será que ela faz isso em hospitais?

Misao : Himura! Deveria ter me avisado que iria brincar de Zeus! Estou vendo manchas até agora!

Como Aoshi agüenta as críticas de Misao? Eu estou todo cortado, arregaçado, espancado, cansado, parcialmente morto, e a garota vem reclamar de estar vendo manchas por causa de um feitiço que indiretamente salvou a vida dela? O que ela queria? Que eu lhe oferecesse óculos escuros antes de tostar o boizinho sorridente?

Kaoru : Você está bem?

Eu pisquei e por incrível que parece fiquei surpreso com minha própria resposta.

Kenshin : Er... S-Sim... Sessha está!

Sentei-me no chão incrédulo, estava ferido é claro, mas... estava bem! Minhas feridas já estavam cicatrizando e eu quase não sentia mais dor ou cansaço! Ok eu errei o feitiço e uma descarga radioativa atingiu a Terra! Se eu começar a ficar verde, fujam!

Olhei para Kaoru com uma feição confusa. Todos em volta também pareciam tentar entender o que estava acontecendo... Ta, Aoshi não parecia nada, pois já estava novamente sentado pensando no bem que a dimensão dos cactos pode fazer à humanidade.

Sanosuke : Tem certeza? Não está nem com dor de barriga?

Kenshin : N-não... Sessha ainda está um pouco tonto e as feridas ainda doem um pouco, mas... Sessha está bem!

Megumi arranjou forças de não sei onde e correu até mim colocando a mão na minha testa, depois olhou para minhas asas e voltou a se sentar franzindo o cenho.

Megumi : Você não perdeu a magia... Rápido, produza luz!

Você esta brincando comigo. Pensei que ia me mandar abrir o mar vermelho, mas me pede para produzir uma luz? Acha que ainda sou um querubim?

Kenshin : Uma luz?

Megumi : Sim! Uma luz! Um pequeno foco de luz com toda a magia que tem!

Misao : Devo pegar meus óculos desta vez?

Me recusei a responder e fiz o que Megumi pediu. Estendi a palma e criei uma luz com toda a minha magia e... Olha! Las Vegas! Estou impressionado comigo mesmo! Ofusquei até meus próprios olhos! A luz que aquele pequeno foco produziu encheu todo o quarto e talvez todo o hotel, e... eu estou com medo! Logo depois meus olhos que estavam vendo manchas estavam esbugalhados assim como os de todos, até Aoshi pareceu mais vivo!

Kaoru : Isso foi... impressionante!

Misao : Já sabemos a quem recorrer no próximo apagão...

Megumi me agarrou pela gola gritando em meus ouvidos. Gah! Eu quero silêncio!

Megumi : Sua magia aumentou! Isso é impossível! É impossível para qualquer anjo! Ken-san, O QUE VOCÊ É AFINAL? VOCÊ CONTRARIA A ORDEM DAS COISAS!

Sim eu também ficaria bravo se chegasse um ruivo baixinho na minha vida que fosse contra tudo o que eu aprendi na faculdade de medicina angelical, mas em seu juramento não havia nenhuma cláusula que a proibisse de chacoalhar um ferido compulsivamente?

Aoshi : Takani está certa. Um anjo normal não aumenta a magia de uma hora para outra, ela precisa ser trabalhada e você...

OI! Há quanto tempo! E como de costume todos nós nos calamos para ouvi-lo, afinal não é toda a hora que uma árvore fala e nós não estamos na Pocahontas. Aoshi se levantou e apontou para mim. Onde você pretende colocar esse dedo princesinha?

Aoshi : Você contraria a ordem das coisas Himura. E deve ser por isso que os demônios estão atrás de você.

Ele abaixou a mão para o alívio geral da nação e Sano se levantou ainda meio tonto mas animado como sempre, Misao se levantou logo depois, afinal a dupla "Eu tenho cafeína na veia" não poderia se separar.

Misao : É isso mesmo! O Himura é Ruivo, tem olhos violeta e é baixinho! Quantos anjos são assim?

Sanosuke : E deve ter alguma razão especial para aqueles Bambis super desenvolvidos estarem atrás dele! Eles sabem de alguma coisa!

Misao : Eles sabem O QUE você é!

Desde quanto virei arma biológica? Gente eu sou um anjo com colorações variadas e tamanho compacto, isso não é nada demais! Coloquei as mãos sobre a cabeça e enterrei-a entre os joelhos.

Kenshin : Podemos pensar sobre isso mais tarde? A cabeça de Sessha dói e precisamos mandar o paraíso vir buscar Kiyosato. Além disso, podem desamarrar Matsukawa ele já não é uma ameaça.

Kaoru : Kenshin tem razão, Sano desamarre Shinichi e leve-o para o quarto.

Sanosuke : Ok.

Megumi : Eu vou chamar o paraíso, vigie o demônio enquanto isso por favor Shinomori.

Aoshi fez que sim com a cabeça, Sano foi desamarrar Shinichi e Megumi se levantou para ligar para o Céu. Eu abaixei minhas asas para poder analisar a ferida. Era profunda, mas estava cicatrizando, claro que como estava na 2º parte mais sensível do corpo de um anjo doía muito, mas nada que eu não conseguisse resistir. Meu braço também doía mas nele o espeto não havia perfurado tanto. Tinha também todos aqueles cortes pelo corpo e aquele no rosto que estranhamente ardia como fogo. Imaginei que Kiyosato havia colocado toda a sua fúria naquele golpe com a intenção de me matar, e por isso ele me afetava tanto. O sangue quente ainda escorria pela minha face, Kaoru me olhou preocupada, pegou a toalha de rosto que havia trazido das termas e passou-a delicadamente pelo sangue que escorria pela minha bochecha.

Kaoru : Deve estar doendo.

Fiquei um pouco surpreso com o gesto, mas logo sorri e neguei com a cabeça a fim de tranqüiliza-la. Mas é claro que não funcionou. Foi quando uma idéia me abateu.

Kenshin : Onde está Misao?

Olhamos em volta e vimos algo que realmente nos prendeu a atenção. Misao estava deitada no colo de Aoshi que mantinha sua asa sobre ela aquecendo-a. Mas o mais impressionante de tudo era que enquanto Aoshi acariciava o cabelo da menina ele possuía um olhar... cálido? Amoroso? Er... O que vocês fizeram noite passada exatamente? Ou melhor... a radioatividade afetou o Aoshi? Bem, é claro que ficamos os dois olhando boquiabertos para aquilo. Aoshi percebeu e tentou desviar o assunto sem sair de sua posição.

Aoshi : Ela estava muito cansada e... Acho que não se sentiria confortável no futon de vocês.

Com certeza ela está mais feliz aí meu caro. Sorrimos como se disséssemos "está tudo bem, não somos muito diferentes...". Que Misao era apaixonada por Aoshi eu não tinha dúvidas mas, nunca esperei um sentimento recíproco da árvore que não sorri. Será que ele é banguela? Ou talvez use dentadura! Ou ainda seja DENTUÇO! Imaginem um Aoshi dentuço! Ele ocultou o rosto na franja amarelada e decidi deixar que se divertissem, afinal eu sei o que é querer privacidade.

Megumi que havia saído para contatar o paraíso voltou com algumas correntes.

Megumi : Ookubo está mandando uma nuvem para pegar o sorrisinho, vou amarra-lo para não corrermos riscos. Kaoru, o seu primo já acordou e pediu para falar com você a sós.

Kaoru olhou para mim como se pedisse permissão e eu fiz que sim com a cabeça. Sei que nem ela estará a vontade na presença do primo depois de tudo, mas o garoto tem direito a pelo menos uma conversa.

Kenshin : Se acontecer alguma coisa, grite.

Eu ri internamente enquanto ela sorria, se levantava e saía pela porta. Bem, tenho de dar um jeito neste quarto pois logo o feitiço de Sano e Aoshi irá acabar e o lugar está todo em pedaços. Acho que a desculpa de "Houve um terremoto localizado e todos vocês dormiram" não iria convencer ninguém. Enquanto começava a arrumar as coisas a nuvem do céu chegou as pressas. Os anjos me cumprimentaram, agradeceram, pediram autógrafos, desejaram felicidades e só depois carregaram o boizinho para dentro. Mas que eficiência! E foram embora. Disseram algo sobre uma festa em comemoração a derrota do primeiro demônio, mas não dei muita importância pois eles sabiam que eu não sairia da Terra tão cedo. Misao acordou logo depois de eu ter terminado de arrumar todo o local, Sanosuke estava sendo tratado por Megumi enquanto esta reclamava de alguma coisa que ele havia feito. A garota doninha decidiu colocar ordem na casa logo que levantou. Colocou as mãos na cintura e ignorando totalmente os últimos acontecimentos começou a falar.

Misao : Ok, saímos de Hokkaido amanhã e vamos para Okinawa! Então gostaria que depois de terem descansado arrumassem suas malas pois teremos um dia inteiro de viagem.

Sanosuke já se animou, levantou-se num pulo não deixando Megumi terminar o curativo e socou a própria palma abrindo um grande sorriso.

Sanosuke : Okinawa? É aquele lugar cheio de mulheres e praias? É para lá que vamos?

Misao : Quem disse que você vai Sagara?

Megumi : É... QUEM disse?

Sano começou a suar frio ao ouvir a voz ameaçadora de Megumi atrás dele. Sorriu nervoso e tentou concertar o que havia dito.

Sanosuke : O-ora, nós estamos aqui para ajudar o Kenshin e eu não quero perder a oportunidade de ver minha Megitsune de biquíni.

ORO?

Kenshin : Oro?

É verdade! Em Okinawa as meninas vão usar biquínis e... Não vai dar certo! Aqui em Hokkaido Kaoru estava com 30 cm de pano por cima do corpo e mesmo assim eu não fui exatamente um modelo de comportamento angelical de castidade, o que esperam de mim em Okinawa? Deveria me manter mais atualizados sobre as loucuras de Misao.

Misao : Ok, vocês podem ir. Será até mais divertido.

Como você é irônica!

Sanosuke : ISSO!

Nossa, isso realmente me enche de alegria, estou praticamente saltitando. Suspirei enquanto todos se retiravam do quarto, Misao iria arrumar as malas, e Sano estava sendo arrastado por Megumi para uma "conversa particular", talvez graças à médica ainda haja alguma esperança afinal. Já posso imaginar as confusões que Sano criaria naquele lugar. Bem, agora que estou sozinho posso... Ah claro, esqueci do objeto decorativo loiro que me persegue. Acho que ele anda cheirando muitos incensos, deve ser contrabandista.

Olhei para ele como se pedisse uma explicação plausível por ele ainda estar ali, mas cheguei a conclusão de que é de sua natureza não se mover.

Aoshi : Tem certeza de que não sabe de nada extraordinário sobre sua origem?

Ah sim, ele ainda está me analisando, talvez queira algumas amostras de tecido. Sentei-me no chão e encarei-o firmemente, não estou me arriscando a brincar de sério só quero que ele entenda e saia. Comecei a falar tentando ser o mais claro possível.

Kenshin : Não. Sessha não sabe de nada. Sessha é um anjo normal como você.

Esta frase ficou um tanto contraditória, pois não importa o quanto eu seja estranho espero sempre me considerar mais normal que Aoshi.

Aoshi : Deveria começar a aceitar o fato de que não é normal. Os demônios escolhem bem suas presas.

E dizendo isso ele se levantou e saiu do quarto sem saber o quanto as palavras dele me afetaram simplesmente por serem palavras.

Continua...


	33. Paquidermes Coloridos

**Aew Povo!**

**Temos avisos hoje! Olha que chique!**

**Vamos à eles então :**

**Aviso 1 : Já postei minha fic "Um Ritmo Quente", entre lá e se divirtam! Muitos não a leram pois ela saiu da primeira posição do site muito cedo, mas espero que possam ler e se divertir com ela! Por favor me deixem comentários para eu saber se irei continuá-la ou deixa-la como One Shot.**

**Aviso 2 : Uma leitora muito especial (Nika Himura) criou uma comunidade para minhas fics no Orkut chama-se "Viva as Fics da Mika" todos que quiserem entrar não façam cerimônia! (risos) Endereço : O ff vai apagar, então vocês digitam o endereço do orkut normal, coloca "barra" e depois escreve : Community.aspx?cmm6675943**

**Aviso 3 : Desculpe-me pelos erros excessivos de português nos últimos capítulos, ando tendo muitas idéias e por isso escrevendo muito rápido, fico tão empolgada que não reviso antes. Prometo fazer uma revisão total futuramente e corrigir todos! Obrigada às pessoas que se ofereceram para me ajudar, são muito gentis, mas acho que evoluiria mais como autora se eu mesma fizesse a revisão. Se puderem me apontar alguns erros freqüentes eu agradeceria! Obrigada novamente!**

**Aviso 4 : Pessoal... segurem-se nas cadeiras... 504 COMENTÁRIOS! É A PRIMEIRA VEZ QUE UMA FIC MINHA CONSEGUE ALGO ASSIM! MUITO OBRIGADA A CADA PESSOA QUE COMENTOU, CADA UM DE VOCÊS FOI INDISPENSÁVEL PARA QUE ALCANSSÁSSEMOS JUNTOS ESTA CONQUISTA! Espero que continuemos vivenciando juntos esta história, e que ela marque de maneira especial e diferente cada um de vocês. Se conseguir ao menos isso, poderei termina-la de maneira orgulhosa! OBRIGADA NOVAMENTE!**

**E aqui estão os "comentadores" do capítulo anterior! MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS!**

**Eduardo (**Não tinha dúvidas de que estaria por aqui! Muito obrigado pelas dicas e elogios! Você recebeu meu e-mail? Não sei se foi certo... )

**Dark Faye **(Fico muito feliz que minha fic tenha despertado estes sentimentos em você! Farei o possível para não decepciona-lo!)

**Amanda **(Tento não usar palavrões na fic para que quando eles apareçam seja mais engraçado! XD Se você gosta de Aoshi e Misao, com certeza adorará a viagem à Nara! Aguarde!)

**Nana Pizani **(Espero que sua amiga goste da fic! Obrigado pelos elogios! Você sempre está aqui para me apoiar né? Muito obrigada!)

**Angel Jibrille **(Queria ter um namorado que dissesse isso abertamente... queria ter um namorado. XD Vou tentar continuar postando rápido! Muito Obrigada pelo apoio!)

**Gabriela **(Gostei muito do seu coment! Fico feliz que tenha encontrado o seu lugar na história! Tenha certeza de que mesmo que não deixe mais coments, você será sempre parte deste grupo! Abraços!)

**Celtic Botan **(Você já está se tornando uma leitora muito especial! Vou me esforçar para manter as tiradas e os nomes dos capítulos engraçados, espero contar com seu apoio para isso! Beijos!)

**Manami Evans **(Fico muito feliz pela minha cena de ação ter sido um sucesso! Espero seu apoio para continuar com inspiração! Não posso dar detalhes sobre o futuro da história, mas posso te dizer que Okinawa é muito quente XD)

**Nika Himura **(Primeiramente, muito obrigada novamente pela comunidade! Isso é muito especial vindo de uma leitora que me acompanha desde o início! 500 Coments! É demais não é? Obrigada por ter me ajudado à isso! Prometo continuar com cenas hilárias de ciúme, e apelidos bizarros! Beijos)

**Lan Ayath **(Tentarei deixa-los maiores a partir de agora, Obrigada pela dica!)

**Yami and Raito **(Tenho a impressão de que seu comentário foi cortado... Desculpe por não poder responde-lo adequadamente! Mande-o de novo se for o caso)

**K-róu **(Fico muito feliz mesmo em saber da sua devoção e carinho pela fic! Me esforçarei ao máximo para nunca decepciona-la!)

**Thá Ayanami ** (Aoshi pode ficar mais animado do que você pensa! Aguarde e verá! Obrigada pelos elogios, me deseje inspiração para os apelidos! Beijos!)

**E agora... A fic!**

A pedra realmente consegue fazer-se ouvir, as palavras dele continuam batendo na minha cabeça "Deveria começar a aceitar o fato de que não é normal" ele disse. Quem é ele para falar de normalidade afinal? É como o Sano me chamando de idiota! Estava tão cansado de pensar que fui me sentar na varandinha do quarto, fiquei observando o Sol começar a se pôr por um tempo, já cansado acabei deitando no chão. Suspirei. Tudo aquilo era demais para a minha cabeça! Sou um anjo! Um anjo normal! Tenho mãe, pai e cabelo vermelho! Está bem, a última observação não foi muito inteligente. Gah! Eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada, mas parece que ninguém quer me contar! Adrianne mesmo disse que sabia! E minha asa ainda está doendo... sem contar aquela ferida do rosto que arde como se pegasse fogo. Fechei os olhos, é melhor parar de pensar nisso. E logo que os abri o rosto de Kaoru apareceu em minha frente.

Kaoru : Bu!

Kenshin : ORO!

Sentei-me rapidamente e acabamos batendo nossas testas. A dor foi instantânea e ambos gememos colocando as mãos sobre a cabeça. Legal! Estrelas!

Kenshin : Sessha se assustou!

Kaoru : Eu tentei bater, mas ninguém respondeu!

Tente na porta e não na cabeça da próxima vez... que piada infame...

Kenshin : Tudo bem.

Balancei a cabeça tentando recobrar a parte que faltava de minha consciência. Ok, ela se cansou de mim e tentou me matar! Nossa, que mania de perseguição.

Kenshin : E Matsukawa?

Kaoru : Já foi…

Kenshin : Ah... Oro?

Mais uma prece atendida? Ah eu não mereço tanto Papai! ... Mas não desfaça isso! Olhei para ela confuso esperando alguma explicação para um milagre realizado.

Kaoru : É, ele foi embora agora a pouco. O motorista de meu tio veio busca-lo.

Kenshin : Mas... por que? O que vocês conversaram?

Ela se sentou e ficou olhando para o horizonte, enquanto eu me esforçava para não babar e prestar atenção nas palavras e não... na emissora delas. E ainda querem me mandar para Okinawa!

Kaoru : Ele queria me pedir desculpas por tudo. Deve ter permanecido consciente. E me disse que apesar de ter sido meio exagerado, aqueles eram seus verdadeiros sentimentos e começou um papo meloso sobre querer uma chance para mostrar que me amava mais do que você.

Nossa que pretensão, ele nunca vai chegar nem perto de amar Kaoru tanto quanto eu. Olha a glicose de novo! Que coisa, eu tenho que parar de fazer fotossíntese, esse trabalho é do Aoshi...

Kenshin : E o que você respondeu?

Ela sorriu levemente vermelha e me deu um tapinha na cabeça.

Kaoru : Ah você sabe o que eu respondi, só quer aumentar seu orgulho próprio.

É claro que sim! Eu nunca imaginei que você me conhecesse tão bem.

Kaoru : De qualquer maneira ele disse que não iria agüentar ficar ao meu lado depois disso e foi embora. Estou aliviada de certa maneira.

Acredite, eu estou ainda mais aliviado que você. Olhei para baixo envergonhado pelo meu comportamento pouco puro e depois me virei também para o céu alaranjado.

Kenshin : É... ele era... legal...

Nossa eu fui bem convincente agora... Kaoru se virou rindo.

Kaoru : Você odeia ele, não precisa fingir para mim.

Cocei a nuca, ela estava certa como sempre.

Kenshin : Bem... ele... Ele te beijou...

Ela colocou os dedos nos lábios e sorriu maldosamente.

Kaoru : É, até que ele beija bem...

Kenshin : ORO?

Kaoru : Estava brincando!

Todo mundo brinca comigo! Mas agora ela mexeu com o sagrado! Será que ela quis dizer que ele beija melhor que eu? Será que foi uma mensagem subliminar? Não pode ser!

Kenshin : Er... Kaoru...

Kaoru : Antes que você me pergunte. Não, ele não beija melhor que você, eu só estava brincando Ok?

Antes completávamos as frases um do outro, agora estamos lendo pensamentos, qual o próximo passo? Infelizmente se depender das câmeras do Sano este passo não será dado tão cedo.

Kenshin : Ótimo. Já fez as malas?

Kaoru : Não, acho que vou jantar primeiro. Mas estou louca para chegarmos à Okinawa!

Kenshin : Por que?

Ela sorriu de uma maneira marota. E eu pisquei com a reação.

Kaoru : Eu adoro praias, e nesta época há muitas festas no hotel em que vamos ficar hospedados, eu ficava lá com meus pais.

Fiquei um tanto confuso, não sabia que Kaoru gostava de praias, há muito ainda que não sei. Tenho que cuidar de não deixar nenhum demônio me matar antes de descobrir tudo. Sorri à ela, encostei a testa em seu ombro e agradeci mentalmente à avareza de Saitou, no final das contas, se não fosse por ela não estaria vivendo os dias mais felizes de minha eternidade. Ok, tirando o batalhão de demônios, o primo sexualmente frustrado, O chifrudinho em roupa de couro, as suspeitas sobre Aoshi, as câmeras de Sanosuke, as indiretas de Megumi e as loucuras de Misao, estou vivendo meus melhores dias... Ah! **Que tudo vá para o** **inferno de onde veio**, quem se importa? Estou com Kaoru não estou? Enquanto estiver com ela nenhum corno mal intencionado vai conseguir tirar o meu bom humor. Um braço ou dois talvez, mas não o meu bom humor!

Deixei um pequeno sorriso malicioso transparecer quando senti a pele dela esquentar, mas me mantive na posição ainda porque mesmo que quisesse não conseguiria me mover, fui novamente anestesiado pelo cheiro tão sedutor de seu corpo. Estremeci quando senti seus dedos entre meus cabelos e exatamente no momento em que havia pensado em tomar uma atitude mais decisiva a porta do quarto caiu como um dominó no meio do assoalho! Alguém pode me explicar porque Misao ainda não foi catalogada como Arma Biológica e deixada em quarentena? A ONU é imprestável mesmo... Pulamos de susto e olhamos incrédulos para a porta espatifada com Misao sobre ela e Megumi logo atrás. A porta era nova! Você não se importa com o patrimônio alheio? É óbvio que não, ela ama uma escultura de barro! É praticamente um patrimônio público...

Misao : POR QUE NÃO ATENDERAM? ESTAMOS A HORAS BATENDO E... será que eu interrompi alguma coisa?

Não querida, entre e tome um chá enquanto discutimos sobre esse seu hobby de demolições, eu realmente acho interessante, você faz crochê também?

Não foram necessárias palavras, Kaoru suspirou inconformada e eu passei aquele olhar do tipo**, "estou sorrindo por educação, mas na verdade gostaria de partir você ao meio"**. Ela ainda riu envergonhada e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça.

Misao : He he desculpem, desculpem, nós viemos chamá-los para o jantar, mas vocês não atendiam a porta.

Megumi pode atravessar paredes facilmente e independente disso dando a volta pela lateral você chegaria na varanda, pra que cometer um atentado à flora local? Além disso talvez nós **não** quiséssemos atender a porta, já passou isso pela sua cabeça? Como não podia deixar de ser a raposa sorriu maliciosamente dando mais umas de suas indiretas.

Megumi : Ho Ho Ho! Parece que eles decidiram jantar no quarto e esqueceram de nos avisar!

O subliminar estava tão óbvio que avermelhamos olhando para o chão. Misao se virou para Megumi confusa.

Misao : Mas não servem jantar no quarto...

Você não é tão ingênua assim, não finja!

Megumi : Esqueça Garota Doninha... Então, vocês irão nos acompanhar ou preferem ficar se divertindo sozinhos?

Foi neste momento que lembrei de algo em relação à Megumi, algo que à muito tempo eu queria perguntar à ela. Algo que vem me atormentando desde... aquele dia... Esperei que Kaoru se levantasse e acompanhasse Misao que a enchia de perguntas devidamente ignoradas e chamei pela raposa. Ela se virou e esperou que eu falasse, tentei dizer normalmente mas acabei gaguejando um pouco.

Kenshin : Megumi, l-lembra quando Sessha jogou pó de Chronos em Kaoru e ela adormeceu?

Megumi : Sim, e daí?

Engoli seco.

Kenshin : No momento em que Sessha ligou para a Senhorita o que a Senhorita estava fazendo?

(**Vide cap. 10)**

Ela piscou algumas vezes, talvez nem ela se lembrasse do ocorrido. Infelizmente eu fui marcado por ele. Só não entendi porque cargas d'água só dei de perguntar agora! Talvez estivesse inconscientemente criando coragem. De qualquer maneira ela pareceu se esforçar para lembrar.

Megumi : Acho que estava fazendo um curativo na Asa de um anjo que havia sofrido um acidente. Como estava muito mole tive que colocar uma tala...

UMA TALA! UMA TALA HIMURA! Você é extremamente malicioso, mesmo depois de desmaiar sua protegida com toneladas de pó de Chronos você consegue O FEITO de pensar besteira sobre uma inocente e pura tala! Você deveria sofrer algum tratamento psicológico! Seu inútil!

Kenshin : Er... E depois?

Megumi : Quando me ligaram no celular?

Acenti temendo que meu alívio fosse apenas momentâneo.

Megumi : Picada de cobra. Acidente no mundo humano, um pequeno querubim que ainda não havia desenvolvido imunidade.

Tive vontade de socar minha própria cabeça! Era óbvio! Como não? Uma picada de cobra! Muito comum em querubins! Eu sou um erro da natureza mesmo! Uma mitocôndria! Sou um imprestável! Eu me odeio! Ok, chega de alto flagelação, mas devo confessar que isto foi relaxante. Fiquei com uma cara de... bunda... é... exatamente isso, não há nem como tornar mais brando. Cara de Bunda. Kenshin mau, Kenshin hentai!

Megumi : Ho ho ho ho! O que foi Ken-kun? Está divagando em sua mente novamente?

Tentei disfarçar o meu estado de choque e comecei a me dirigir para a porta dizendo uma desculpa qualquer tão esfarrapada que nem merece ser comentada. Na verdade ainda estou na dúvida se realmente dei uma desculpa ou ditei uma receita de pudim de batata, mas **depois de tudo não quero lembrar mais de nada**. E como a vida costuma rir da minha cara adivinha o que havia para o jantar? Picanha com **batata **e uma saladinha de tomate básica que foi colocada estrategicamente à minha frente. Eu sorria para o Tomate e ele sorria de volta para mim, neste momento criamos laços tão íntimos de amizade que nenhuma maldita batata assada amarela iria quebrar.

Isso me faz lembrar de Bob... pobre Bob... Nem tive tempo de fazer um enterro digno para ele. Ainda com os pensamentos em Bob coloquei o garfo por sobre a batata e amassei-a com gosto, depois triturei-a em vários pedaços. Foi uma cena linda! Todos da mesa pararam seus garfos no ar para admirar os pedaços que voavam do prato enquanto eu esfaqueava sem dó a pobre **mas** imprestável batata. Se alguém me perguntasse o motivo naquele momento eu provavelmente responderia "Foi ela que começou!" Mas imagino que todos, vendo minha destreza com um garfo, preferiram calar-se. Obviamente eu não comi a batata, estava meio sem fome, meio cansado, não sei porque... Talvez porque tenha acabado de lutar com um alce que vestia pele de boi, e o **boi em meu prato** não ajudava muito. Os outros ocupantes daquela mesa conversavam animadamente sobre a luta, sobre besteiras, sobre tudo, mas eu estava alienado demais para conseguir entender frases completas, por isso ficava recolhendo fragmentos.O jantar acabou e fomos para nossos quartos, Megumi e Sanosuke discutiam novamente sobre alguma banalidade e Misao cochichava alguma coisa para Kaoru pelo caminho, não dei muita importância. Logo todos se despediram no corredor e entraram nos quartos, eu sorria sempre, como sempre. Não estava exausto, nem deprimido, e nem ia tentar me suicidar, só estava um pouco cansado. É inevitável gastar um pouco de energia para vencer um demônio, mesmo um demônio gay que engana sua esposa. Entrei e dei um mergulho maravilhoso no futon! Senti todos os músculos relaxando, mas se você já passou pela mesma experiência sabe que de nada adianta deitar sem ter sono, porque logo depois o tédio bate. Mas como tudo é exagerado no meu caso, o tédio não bateu, mas me esfaqueou, espancou, e me jogou de cima de um viaduto. Só não me estuprou porque é uma palavra masculina.

Kaoru : Você está bem mesmo Kenshin?

Estava de barriga para cima de olhos fechados, sorri de lado pensando que o tédio não iria me incomodar de novo por algum tempo agora que minha mente está mais lúcida e eu lembrei que estou no mesmo quarto de Kaoru.

Kenshin : Sessha está bem, por que pergunta?

Kaoru : Porque você está tão distraído que eu já me troquei bem na sua frente.

Esbugalhei os olhos e sentei-me como uma flecha, acho que se não tivesse colocado as mãos na frente teria contrariado as leis da anatomia e acertado o nariz entre meus pés.

Kenshin : E SESSHA PERDEU ISSO?

Voltei a desmaiar no futon com a mão sobre os olhos.

Kenshin : Sessha nunca irá se perdoar...

E nunca mesmo, nunca mais irei fechar os olhos, muito menos piscar, vou virar peixe, vou instalar um sensor ou alguma coisa parecida. Kaoru deitou novamente completamente sobre o meu corpo, e eu imaginei se era um tipo de provocação ou ela realmente havia achado o meio das minhas pernas um lugar confortável para descansar as coxas. Não que eu estivesse reclamando (de maneira alguma), eu só quero saber mesmo. Ela levantou a minha mão que estava sobre o rosto e sorriu.

Kaoru : Estava brincando, me troquei no banheiro. Tenho medo de Sanosuke estar colecionando os DVDs.

Kenshin : Oro?

Pisquei. Como sou _inocente_... **Péssimo** adjetivo para me definir! Sorri malicioso.

Kenshin : Achei que tivesse medo de Sessha.

Ela piscou e sorriu da maneira mais doce que eu já vi ela sorrir, tão doce que com certeza me deixou rubro de vergonha.

Kaoru : Não tenho medo de você.

Então fui surpreendido novamente. Imagino que se já publicam uma revista sobre mim, um dia farão um tipo de "Big Brother" pois cá entre nós, a minha vida anda cheia de "joguinhos" de Deus e isso da muito Ibope. Como já disse sou seu pião favorito. Kaoru literalmente capturou meus lábios entre os seus, foi tão rápido que me surpreendi com a língua ávida dela penetrando sem aviso. Senti choques por todo meu corpo e como se já não bastasse ela fez questão de pressionar sutilmente com a perna a minha virilha. Apertei os lençóis entre os dedos e respirei fundo para não perder a sanidade. E quando tudo acabou e eu senti a boca dela percorrer meu pescoço, imaginei onde estaria o "tédio" que havia acabado de me fazer uma visita. Mas quem se importa com ele?

Kaoru : Mas você deveria ter medo de mim.

Ah e todo aquele maravilhoso erotismo implícito, com certeza os anjos devem estar se divertindo. Felizmente não tanto quanto eu. Fiquei em dúvida se gaguejava, se apertava ainda mais o lençol (por estar chegando a um nível crítico), ou se parava de respirar, e acabei fazendo tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ah os dilemas da vida. Mas o orgulho do homem é uma "m-e-r-d-a" ele sempre ataca, e nos obriga a continuar "jogando" mesmo depois de ter sofrido um "xeque". Traduzindo : Nós sempre queremos dar o "mate". Tomada a decisão de seguir os instintos e continuar a brincadeira, respirei fundo e tentei limpar a minha mente, consegui manter o olhar e o sorriso malicioso, mesmo tremendo de "abalação". (Por que pombas ela não parou ainda de fazer pressão? A-R-G-H!)

Kenshin : Sessha gosta de viver a vida perigosamente.

Kaoru : Já percebi depois de fazer tantos curativos...

Nossa, me tirou BONITO! Mas sorri de lado mostrando que não desistiria tão fácil.

Kenshin : Você não se importou em tirar as roupas de Sessha para fazer os curativos...

Um frase engenhosa que a deixou incrivelmente vermelha e me rendeu um tapa na cabeça e um "cala a boca". Ela escorregou para o lado deitando de barriga para cima. Incrivelmente sentia falta da pressão na minha virilha. Resolvi voltar a minha forma angelical que é mais cômoda. Rolei para cima dela me apoiando nos cotovelos e enterrei meu rosto em seus cabelos perto do pescoço. Suspiramos juntos, adorava o cheiro doce das madeixas negras, era como o aroma sedutor de um corpo recém-banhado. Ela sussurrou para mim enquanto acariciava meu rosto com o seu.

Kaoru : Uma parte de mim ama te ver assim.

Kenshin : E a outra...?

Kaoru : A outra... sente... angústia eu acho...

Levantei o rosto encarando-a nos olhos, impressionado com minha incrível BURRICE. Claro, eu tinha que jogar na cara dela que somos diferentes porque eu sou um completo IDIOTA. Já ia voltar a aparência humana quando ela meio que "previu" isso e segurou meu rosto roçando os lábios nos meus, o que é claro me fez perder a concentração... isso chega a ser humilhante.

Kaoru : Somos o que somos.

Kenshin : Mas...

Karou : Só... fique comigo. Da maneira que for mas não me deixe sozinha.

Kaoru escondeu o rosto em meu peito e eu fui atingido na cabeça por uma revelação impressionante! Aliás, algo tão óbvio que eu me senti uma MULA por não ter entendido antes. Claro que deve ser no mínimo horrível ter perdido os país tão cedo. Ela inda sofre com isso! O que eu posso fazer se ela é ótima atriz? Aposto que nunca nem se quer chorou na frente de ninguém. Kaoru, eu ás vezes odeio o seu orgulho. E foi exatamente neste momento em que eu a abraçava e pensava em algo para dizer que um barulho encheu o quarto, um barulho tão alto quanto o de um elefante caindo de Marte direto no quarto ao lado. O susto foi tanto que pulamos do futon e nos encostamos na parede com medo que voltasse. Estava tentando normalizar meu coração que parecia querer fugir de meus pulmões. Fiquei branco, imaginando se Deus resolveu adiantar o apocalipse e esqueceu de avisar o anjo ruivo excluído pela sociedade.

Kaoru : O... o que foi i... isso?

Os tambores da Pocahontas é que não foram...

Kenshin : Veio do quarto de Sanosuke...

Kaoru : É seguro irmos até lá?

Kenshin : Não... mas é claro que iremos mesmo assim.

Mal decidimos o que íamos fazer Misao chegou derrubando a minha pobre porta que estava trancada... bem, agora estava caída. Chegou aos berros (não que isto fosse anormal) com fumaça saindo pelos ouvidos, sua trança estava rígida como uma espada, imaginei se algum dia ela já matara alguém com ela. Aliás, eu imagino que a trança possui vida própria e é mais educada que sua hospedeira.

Misao : POR QUE RESOLVERAM JOGAR BOLICHE À ESTA HORA? HÁ PESSOAS NORMAIS TENTANDO DORMIR!

Peça desculpas às pessoas "normais" por mim.

Kaoru : Não somos nós Misao!

Ainda não compramos armamento pesado para nos defender de você. Não que qualquer tipo de arma conhecida pelo homem ou pelos seres celestiais resolvesse essa sua mania de descontar a raiva nas portas dos outros. Você nunca faz nada com as suas não? Pelo menos Aoshi está muito bem conservado.

Misao : Não?

Ela desfez a feição raivosa e adotou uma confusa.

Misao : Então quem foi?

Aoshi : Sagara...

E **salve** a presença pouco presente da pedra com asas que costuma brotar do chão! Você fez algum curso para isso ou é de nascença?

Misao socou a própria mão, sussurrou "vou mata-lo" por entre os dentes e saiu saltitando para o corredor, Kaoru correu atrás dela para tentar evitar uma tragédia, por impulso segui-as, mas quando estava para sair dei de frente (graças a Deus foi de **frente**) com Aoshi que me encarava sério. Engoli seco, fiz sinal para que ele passasse, não ia correr riscos. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, eu sorri e repeti o gesto, ele obedeceu, e eu o segui aliviado. Chegamos ao quarto de Sano e nossa surpresa foi a seguinte : Havia um **elefante** **azul de bolinhas amarelas** no quarto! Isso já aconteceu com você? Realmente eu preciso de um psiquiatra.

Kenshin : ORO?

Estavam todos com os olhos esbugalhados, inclusive Sano e Megumi que encaravam o elefante. Minha vida virou (literalmente) um circo!

Misao : De... onde surgiu... isso?

Sanosuke boquiaberto apontou rapidamente para cima. DE MARTE! Ok Himura, controle-se, é óbvio que o elefante NÃO veio de Marte, é impossível! Se ele fosse de Marte seria verde! Claro! Com isso deduzimos que ele veio do Céu!

Kenshin : Do paraíso?

Ele afirmou com a cabeça, estava assustado demais para falar.

Megumi : Foi súbito! Uma fenda se abriu no teto e quase fomos esmagados por um elefante!

Kaoru : Azul de bolinhas amarelas.

Megumi : Exato!

Misao : O que torna tudo três vezes mais assustador.

A Doninha tem toda a razão, quer dizer, algumas vezes você pode ser esmagado por um elefante cinza, é algo comum em algumas partes da África e da Índia aonde os animais são transportados por helicópteros caindo aos pedaços. Brancos também não são raros. Mas AZUL DE BOLINHAS AMARELAS?

Kaoru : Tem uma coleira nele!

TEM UMA COLEIRA NO ELEFANTE? Isso virou um balé de bobagens! Parece corrupção! Ainda assustado corri até o elefante e puxei uma coleira vermelha com um grande medalhão dourado (muito original devo acrescentar). Li em voz alta.

Kenshin : _"Um amuleto para um parto seguro e feliz! Parabéns pela recente descoberta!"_

Parei de ler e encarei o chão. Depois virei devagar para trás, olhando para as três possíveis criaturas que poderiam estar grávidas. Resolvi não incluir Aoshi, seria muita injustiça com ele que tem problemas hormonais. Minha expressão era algo como _"Isto é sério? Vocês estavam escondendo? Eu vou ser pai Kaoru?" _mais conhecida como : _"Oro?"_

Kenshin : Oro?

**Nota mental antes de receber justificativas :** Em que parte deste mundo ou do outro Elefantes VIVOS azuis de bolinhas amarelas (uma espécie rara devo admitir) são considerados amuletos pré-parto?

Olhei primeiramente para Karou, esta já colocou as mãos em frente ao corpo negando claramente. Vou ter de adiar meus planos paternos.

Kaoru : Nós dois sabemos que é fisicamente impossível.

Isso mesmo, estraçalhe as minhas esperanças...

Kenshin : Não custava nada perguntar né?

A medicina está tão evoluída hoje em dia... Depois olhei para Misao, ela colocou as mãos na cintura bufando...

Misao : Não sou eu...

Esperei calado por uma justificativa melhor. Sano já parcialmente recuperado esperava ao meu lado.

Sanosuke : Provas?

Misao ficou ligeiramente vermelha.

Misao : E... eu, eu, eu... estou... você sabe...

Já entendemos, já entendemos!

Sanosuke : Tudo bem, Tudo bem!

E finalmente olhamos para Megumi. Esta sorriu e cruzou os braços.

Megumi : Sou uma médica! Acho que saberia se estivesse grávida...

Sanosuke : Você já esteve para ter certeza?

Megumi piscou.

Megumi : ... não... pensando bem... eu ando um pouco enjoada, mas achei que fosse a marmita do hospital da semana passada...

Os olhos de Sano brilharam.

Sanosuke : Eu vou ser pai e não sabia!

Continua...


	34. Zoológico Marciano

**Sessão Aew**

Aew Povo! Me desculpem pela demora e tudo mais, mas fui viajar esse mês e atrasei um pouco a fic. Mas ao mesmo tempo temos boas notícias! E aqui vão elas (O Ministério da saúde adverte : algumas podem não interessar a vocês) :

1- Consegui avançar muito na fic, já estou quase no cap. 40. Onde estava eu não tinha meu disquete, mas tinha Word! Então deu para escrever. Espero que vocês gostem, pois vem muita novidade por aí

2- Consegui adiantar meus e-mails também, inclusive o do Edu que tinha voltado, então eu aproveitei para colocar ais comentários. Espero conseguir mandar logo, se conseguir estarei quase junto de onde ele está (Viva a Mika!)

3- Comecei uma nova fic, me surgiu a idéia do nada. Se der tudo certo ela será postada depois de "Merda Para Você" ainda não tem nome, mas imagino que será longa também. Estou pensando na possibilidade de postar as duas juntas, o que vocês acham?

4- Ganhei um gato! (ok, essa não interessa) Ele é branco de olho azul! Só não sei se é um gato porque ele come a comida e bebe a água do cão. Além de achar que o Asthor (o cão) é o "irmão" dele. Só falta latir (risos) Ele se chama Masshiro (Shiro para os íntimos). Masshiro significa "branco como a neve" Aí vocês tem um ótimo exemplo de minha INSUPERÁVEL CRIATIVIDADE! Só como curiosidade, observem os nomes e apelidos de meus pobres animais :

Cão : Asthor (Ás)

Gato : Masshiro (Shiro)

Coelho : Manjumaru (Manju)

Kalopsita : Gohantarou (Gohan)

Canário : Kyouki (Kyou)

Sim, eu tenho que parar com isso... bem vocês não estão interessados em meus animais (?) não? Então vamos aos comentários :

**MUITO OBRIGADA AS PESSOAS QUE COMENTARAM NO CAPÍTULO 33, E A TODAS AS OUTRAS QUE JÁ PASSARAM AQUI E DEIXARAM SUA MARCA NA HISTÓRIA **(PELO MENOS NA MINHA) **ESPERO QUE ME ACOMPANHEM ATÉ O FIM DA FIC E ALÉM! **

**Ritsu-Maline **(fico muito feliz que goste tanto da fic a ponto de ficar tanto tempo assim lendo, obrigada!)

**Reiko-chan **(Suas palavras e elogios me fizeram muito feliz! Espero continuar com o bom trabalho)

**Higurashi12 **(Obrigada pelo apoio! Não perca a saga de Nara onde o casal Misao e Aoshi terá destaque!)

**Ana July Potter **(Espero que continue se divertindo até a conclusão! Não se sinta mal por seus olhos azuis, os da Kaoru são iguais e a gente não vê o Kenshin reclamando (risos))

**Adriana **(Obrigada pelos elogios! Espero ter muitas inspiração para continuar escrevendo da maneira que vocês gostam!)

**Tih **(Com certeza ele será melhor pai que matemático, esperaremos para ver! Obrigada como sempre pelo apoio Tiemi!)

**Amanda **(Obrigada por ter lido minhas fics e entrado na comunidade! Sei que sempre posso contar com seu apoio!)

**Vivi Takaya **(Também adorei escrever a "batalha das batatas", espero continuar criando situações divertidas para vocês! Como sempre agradeço o seu constante apoio!)

**Thá Ayanami **(Pode ter certeza de que você foi uma peça importante na conquista dos reviews! Eu também adorei a parte da Kaoru tirando o Kenshin, adoro quando os dois se provocam indiretamente, você não?)

**Himura Nika **(Nem sei como te agradecer por tudo amiga! Você sempre esteve por perto não? Espero que continuemos assim por mais um bom tempo! E muito obrigada novamente!)

**A.S.N.S.H **(Eu também fiquei impressionada com a quantidade! Vou postar o endereço no próximo capítulos, e torcer para que o ff não delete! Obrigada como sempre pelo Apoio! Vamos dançar juntas em volta da fogueira por muito tempo espero!)

**Hinata Himura **(Adorei esse nome (risos) espero que continue se divertindo! Vou buscar sempre inspiração para isso! Obrigada!)

**MariVeiga **(A Sakê reaparecerá das cinzas em breve! Espero que também goste da continuação dela! Obrigado por tudo!)

**Manami Evans **(Fico realmente feliz que esteja gostando! Com certeza o apoio de vocês corresponde a maior parte de minha inspiração! Obrigada por tudo!)

**Harusame **(Bem, a Misao disse indiretamente que estava menstruada (risos). Muito obrigada pelo comentário e pelos parabéns! Rumo ao 600! Seus elogios foram muito gratificantes! Muito obrigada mesmo!)

**Dana/Kitsune** (Eu também quero um pra mim! Muito obrigado pelo seu apoio e por ter entrado na comunidade mesmo a url estando errada! Agradeço mesmo!)

**Angel Jibrille **(Obrigada pelo comentário! O elefante com certeza foi significativo apesar do pouco tempo que passamos com ele, assim como Bob... pobre Bob)

**Eduardo **(Hey! Obrigado pelas dicas e elogios! Eu aproveitei que o meu e-mail tinha voltado para colocar mais comentários. Antes de mais nada quero te dizer que EU AMO O LEXUS! Nossa eu adorei ele! Muito mesmo! Acho que você vai perceber isso no meu e-mail (risos) Vou continuar com o bom trabalho na fic e te desejo muita inspiração para a sua! Espero que consiga receber logo o e-mail e que goste dos comentários! Dê um "oi" pro Lexus pra mim! Agradeço por tudo mesmo! Beijão!)

**Anashi **(Como é bom ter você de volta! Tenha certeza de que comentando ou não você é parte importante deste trabalho! Esperemos para ver a continuação da gravidez de Megumi! Espero você na próxima! E muito obrigada pelo constante apoio!)

**Gabriela **(Até eu tenho dó do Kenshin, acho que o coitado já deve estar no limite. Mas é tão divertido! Sabe, podemos até adotar a idéia da cegonha, mas deve concordar comigo que elefantes voam mais rápido! Obrigada por tudo!)

**Maharet-chan **(Obrigada pelo elogio! Qualquer comentário sincero realmente é significativo! Pobre Aoshi, Kenshin realmente não dá um desconto (risos)! Beijos!)

**Lan Ayath **(Acho que todas nós queremos não? Seria realmente surreal! Obrigada pelo comentário!)

**Susspirinho **(Sinceramente eu não sei de onde tiro, alguns dizem que é da cabeça, mas eu digo que o apêndice serve para algo afinal (risos) Obrigado novamente pelo comentário e pelo apoio! Espero que continue se divertindo!)

**MAIS UMA VEZ OBRIGADA! ESPERO CONTINUARMOS JUNTOS EM 2006 NESTE TRIBUTO AO GRANDE ANIME QUE É RUROUNI KENSHIN! QUE TENHAM TIDO UM FELIZ NATAL E ANO NOVO! SEJA NA PAZ, NO AMOR, NA GUERRA OU NA SACANAGEM, ESPERO QUE CONTINUEM ME APOIANDO E CONTRIBUINDO PARA CADA FRASE, PIADA OU "ALGO MAIS" DESTA FIC! ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!**

Antes de deixar vocês lerem gostaria de saber o que estão achando da relação dos personagens, ou pelo menos do modo como coloco elas. Estão gostando das insinuações do Kenshin e da Kaoru? Dos tapas e beijos do Sano e da Megumi? E dos detalhes de Aoshi e Misao? Gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vocês! E gostaria de avisar que apesar de ainda não ter dado tanto destaque a Aoshi e Misao, na saga de Nara, eles serão praticamente o casal principal, então por favor tenham um pouco mais de paciência (sorriso forçado) E como sempre agradeço a opinião e o apoio de vocês!

Notas do capítulo :

() Curiosidade sobre a cultura japonesa : Não sei se vou conseguir explicar direito, mas meu professor de japonês uma vez me disse que para uma mulher a nuca é uma das partes mais importantes que não deve nunca ser tocada por outro homem a não ser seu marido (isso antigamente). Por isso as mulheres casadas e gueixas sempre deixam a nuca à mostra, como se dissessem que já pertencem à alguém (ou à todos) XD. Claro que agora não é tão comum o feitio de só casadas (e outras) deixarem a nuca a mostra, mas mesmo assim até hoje essa parte é considerada sagrada, algo um tanto espiritual, não é raro as pessoas acharem um beijo na nuca mais escandaloso que um beijo na boca XD.

Sanosuke : Por que você não me disse?

Megumi : Nem eu sabia!

Havia meia hora que estavam discutindo sobre isso e nós como bons ouvintes estávamos... ouvindo. Kaoru já descansava o rosto em meu ombro e eu também já começava a sentir os olhos pesarem. Até o elefante já havia sentado ao meu lado, parece que eu gostou de mim.

Sanosuke : Um elefante azul de bolinhas amarelas soube primeiro que eu!

Megumi : Não vou repetir!

Bocejei, e decidi tentar dar o assunto por encerrado, ou pelo menos começar um mais interessante.

Kenshin : Sessha pode estar errado, mas ouviu dizer que a única maneira de um anjo engravidar é se os dois quiserem muito e se Deus permitir... Isso significa que no final das contas vocês dois já estavam preparados.

Eles finalmente calaram a boca e ficaram alguns minutos pensando. Eu cochilei durante este tempo e voltei a mim quando Megumi quase sussurrou para si mesma.

Megumi : Talvez Ken-kun tenha razão...

Sanosuke levantou num pulo com um sorriso de orelha à orelha.

Sanosuke : Quer dizer que você também queria?

Seria tocante esta cena se eu não estivesse morrendo de sono e tivesse de acordar às cinco da manhã amanhã. Misao não parecia nem um pouco cansada, pelo contrário, mas ela tem cafeína nas veias, e Aoshi... você já viu pedra dormir? Nem eu...

Megumi ficou um pouco corada e sorriu. Era a primeira vez que ela realmente parecia... materna? A gravidez faz milagres. Aposto que Sano já estava pensando em ensinar tudo o que sabia à criança, que se resumia à **nada**. Conclusão? O querubim será médico.

Misao saiu correndo e abraçou Megumi. Nesse ritmo ela terá um aborto antes do primeiro ultra-som.

Misao : Parabéns Megumi!

Ela sorriu agradecida, Kaoru ainda dormia em meu ombro, decidi não acorda-la ainda. Sano teve um ataque epilético e começou a saltitar pelo quarto. Depois correu até Megumi e a beijou, abraçou e tudo mais que eu faria se fosse comigo. Desviei o olhar encarando o rosto adormecido de Kaoru. Sorri pensando se um dia também terei uma felicidade parecida. Bem, estavam todos felizes alegres e saltitantes, e Aoshi estava no canto marcando presença (o que vocês esperavam?). Já discutiam nomes e tudo mais, E o elefante lá sentado sem entender o papel dele na história.

Sanosuke : Eu gosto de Hitomi! É um bom nome!

Megumi : Mas eu gosto de Hatori! E vai ser um menino!

Sanosuke : Como você sabe?

Megumi : Está na minha barriga, não na sua!

Foi quando uma fenda interdimensional se abriu sobre nossas cabeças, abracei Kaoru me preparando para um hipopótamo verde de bolinhas rosa (de Marte). Todos viraram-se para o portal de onde desceu (despencou)... Yahiko... O que esta criatura está fazendo aqui afinal? Eu espero por hipopótamos e aparecem ouriços? Eu quero meu hipopótamo! O Sano tem um Elefante, por que eu não posso ter um hipopótamo? Cala a Mente Himura... Olha o que o sono faz com um anjo. Yahiko levantou a cara do buraco do assoalho e se virou para mim.

Yahiko : Ei Kenshin, Você não viu um elefante azul de bolinhas amarelas por aí?

Você é cegou ou o que? Apontei para o animal que dormia sentado ao meu lado. Yahiko foi até ele eufórico.

Yahiko : Ainda bem que você encontrou! Meu novo chefe ia me matar se descobrisse.

Neste meio tempo Kaoru já havia acordado e todos já haviam voltado suas atenções para o ouriço falante, menos o elefante que ainda sonhava.

Kaoru : Quem é esse menino?

Yahiko fez uma cara emburrada e cruzou os braços.

Yahiko : Não me chame de menino sua Bruxa!

No instante seguinte Yahiko se encontrava em alguma parte da Hungria, completamente arrebentado por um dos socos destrutivos de Karou, ainda bem que ela estava sonolenta, senão ele iria parar em Vênus. Eu também ia soca-lo mas ela foi mais rápida. Acho que é isto o que chamamos de "Poder Feminino", antes de conhece-la imaginava que esse poder era conseguir preparar um ovo frito.

Misao : Então... quem **era **ele?

Suspirei.

Kenshin : Chamava-se Miyojin Yahiko, era um cupido um pouco alterado...

Então ele surgiu na nossa frente (provavelmente usando o tele-transporte) reclamando como uma gralha. Se bem que as gralhas tem um comportamento mais humano.

Yahiko : Eu ainda não morri! E não sou mais um cupido! Mudaram meu cargo para entregador de correspondências... Tsubame é um cupido agora...

Sanosuke : Te transformaram num Office Boy espetadinho?

Yahiko mordeu a cabeça de Sanosuke. Se bem que ele não tem moral para chamá-lo de espetadinho...

Kaoru : De onde eu venho chamam isso de carteiro.

Yahiko : De onde eu venho as mulheres são delicadas.

Kaoru : Ora seu...

Tentei apartar a briga dos dois, se continuasse assim nunca saberíamos o que Yahiko estava fazendo aqui, porque ele já estaria morto! Perguntei novamente qual era o problema, o garoto flutuou sentado no ar. Pelo menos agora estava de uniforme, um boné azul, uma mochila preta, uma bermuda azul, e uma blusa branca. Para quem andava de fraldas está muito bom.

Yahiko : Tinha de entregar isto para o Tarzan na Terra do Nunca, mas acabei errando a direção e não achei a droga da segunda estrela! Estava voltando quando minha mochila abriu e o elefante caiu em uma fenda dimensional.

Tem milhões de estrelas no Céu, qual delas seria a segunda na qual deveríamos virar a direita para alcançarmos a Terra do Nunca? Resposta : A Que tem uma placa gigante de néon pendurada escrita "Terra do Nunca : À direita até o amanhecer" Mas eu sou um Anjo da Guarda não um Office boy, então não é problema meu...

Misao : Sua mochila deve ser bem grande...

Sano estava boquiaberto, e Megumi fez aquela cara de : _"Eu sempre soube que era impossível"._

Sanosuke : Q... Quer dizer que ela não está grávida?

Kenshin : Sessha acha que vai ter de se esforçar mais para ser pai Sano...

Megumi : Eu sabia que aquela marmita era a culpada.

Yahiko : O papo ta bom mas eu tenho que entregar isso para a Jane.

Yahiko abriu sua mochila que sugou o elefante para dentro. Jogou uma moeda para o alto, logo a moeda desapareceu e uma fenda se abriu. Yahiko olhou para trás antes de saltar.

Yahiko : Até mais Kenshin, espero que sobreviva à essa bruxa!

Kaoru : Seu pirralho!

Ele pulou antes que o soco o acertasse. Que pentelho irritante. De qualquer maneira estava resolvido o mistério e o elefante foi embora logo quando estávamos criando laços afetivos... Isso me faz lembrar de Bob... Pobre Bob... uma vítima da guerra irracional. Um honrado urso de pelúcia que deixou este mundo. Você pode me achar louco mas se tivesse conhecido meu camarada de pelúcia Bob, entenderia o grande urso que ele foi antes de ser atingido por uma almofada em uma noite ao mesmo tempo trágica e lindamente inesquecível. Bob... nós sentimos a sua falta!

Bem, acabado o drama todos nós voltamos para nossos quartos, era mais ou menos uma e meia da manhã e eu teria somente três horas e meia de sono, mas tudo bem, quem precisa dormir quando se tem um Kenshin inflável? E agora que não temos mais o incômodo espetado não preciso nem disfarçar! Estava tão imerso em meus pensamentos que esqueci de abrir a porta e bati violentamente a testa na madeira. Coloquei as mãos na cabeça. Pelo menos não foi no nariz, acho que se meu corpo fosse esperto nem enviava mais sangue para ele, descobriria que é perda de tempo e desperdício de hemáceas.

E em questão de minutos (após Kaoru gentilmente abrir a porta) estávamos novamente sob as cobertas, abracei-a por trás sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Kenshin : Sonhe com os anjos.

Ela sorriu.

Kaoru : Com todos?

Abafei um Riso.

Kenshin : Só com os ruivos.

Beijei sua nuca() mostrando que falava sério sobre quere-la só para mim. Pensei se ela me socaria, ou me reprovaria, mas não aconteceu nada, o que me deixou verdadeiramente feliz. Foi quando percebi que ela já estava dormindo, então nem deve ter sentido nada. Ai Himura, como você é inocente. Fechei os olhos e praticamente desmaiei sobre o futon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

bi bi bi **BI **bi bi bi **BI **bi bi bi **BI **bi bi bi **BI** bi bi bi **BI** bi bi bi **BI**

Podia ter materializado um despertador com outro toque né? Esse é muito traumatizante. Soquei aquela máquina cretina que atravessou a parede e acho que mais sete depois da primeira. Virei para o lado e tentei voltar a dormir.

Kaoru : Kenshin... Misao vai derrubar a porta em cinco minutos...

Ainda sonolento tentei tirar algum som de meus lábios.

Kenshin : A porta já se acostumou...

Kaoru : Se não formos para Okinawa não vou poder cobrar a sua promessa...

Promessa? Promessa... Promessa... qual era a promessa mesmo? Esforcei-me para tentar lembrar e... PAI O SENHOR É 10!

Kenshin : Sessha está acordado! Extremamente acordado! Nunca esteve tão acordado na vida! As malas estão prontas? Cadê Misao? Ela já devia estar aqui há 20 segundos!

Elétrico, me transformei em anjo e fui "arrumando" as coisas, colocando tudo que encontrava pela frente dentro das malas, quase guardei o abajur e a escrivaninha, mas tive lapsos de sanidade no momento. Vi Kaoru se levantando e já troquei a roupa dela para o casaco, devia estar frio lá fora (como perdi o aquecedor que na verdade era o Quartel General de uma bicha louca com chifrinhos, mantinha o quarto aquecido com magia, o que seria um dos motivos por estar sonolento ultimamente). Em poucos minutos as malas estava prontas e nós estávamos arrumados.

Kaoru : Acho que acabamos cedo demais.

Ela disse olhando para a porta que ainda estava de pé. Fazia tempo que esse fenômeno (estar inteira) não ocorria com ela. Mas infelizmente foi por pouco tempo, pois 20 segundos depois ela caiu e é claro... Foi culpa de Misao... Como não? Temos somente uma "Assassina de portas" (e uma porta loira que por incrível pareça tem certa afeição por seu predador natural). A pequena garota de tranças correu até nós e agarrou-nos pela gola sem explicação. Mas estou começando a ficar acostumado com maníacos que procuram desesperadamente por camisas as agarram e cospem palavras desagradáveis na sua cara. Mas neste caso Misao resolveu gritar mesmo. Argh meus ouvidos! Eu prefiro o cuspe!

Misao : ESTAMOS ATRASADOS!

E contrariando todas as leis existentes da física, matemática, anatomia, e algumas da gramática, nos arremessou para fora do quarto. Um esquadrão de atendentes com chapéus engraçados (como não reparei nestes chapéus?) entraram logo depois recolhendo as malas de maneira muito profissional, se é que podemos chamar de profissional colocar uma mala em cima de uma maleta de mão escrito "frágil". Se bem que provavelmente há roupas na maleta, e frascos em geral na mala, arrumei tudo tão rápido que não prestei atenção nem nas calcinhas de Kaoru, que provavelmente passaram pelas minhas mãos. PERDI UM MOMENTO ÚNICO graças à pressa excessiva! Gah! Eu me odeio! Nem tive tempo de aproveitar os segundos! Nossa, isso soou incrivelmente pervertido... SOLTE ESSE TELEFONE! Achei que já tivéssemos conversado sobre isso!

Misao : VAMOS LOGO!

De maneira totalmente primitiva, digna de "Os Flintstones" Fomos ambos arrastados pelos cabelos, passamos pela gerência aonde as pessoas normais, que não estavam devidamente preparadas para a visão grotesca que tiveram, assustaram-se. Alguns pularam do sofá, outros bateram nos rostos para tentar negar a realidade absurda. Será que em todo o lugar que formos será a mesma coisa? Acabaremos sendo mundialmente conhecidos.

Quando chegamos na Jamilla. Ah! Que saudade dela! Depois que o aquecedor me traiu descobri que o único objeto inanimado confiável é Jamilla... Mas não diga que ela é inanimada senão ela fica tristinha (Preciso me tratar depois deste comentário)... quando chegamos na Jamilla fomos novamente arremessados, desta vez para dentro dela. No processo devo confessar que perdi boa parte de meu couro cabeludo. Sanosuke, Megumi e Aoshi já estavam sentados e acomodados, pelo jeito foram acordados da mesma maneira brutal pois estavam estáticos (o que é novidade para todos menos para Aoshi) E com aquelas expressões de _"Não sei o que estou fazendo aqui, só me lembro de um elefante azul de bolinhas amarelas caindo do teto e de uma doninha ter entrado em meu quarto. Exatamente neste momento estou tentando descobrir quem sou, de onde vim, e se tudo aquilo foi um sonho ou realmente os insetos com tranças dominaram o mundo. Não se engane por meus olhos abertos ainda estou dormindo profundamente, Tenha um bom dia pois o meu ainda não começou". _De alguma maneira que desconheço um volante apareceu em minha frente. Considerando a proposta tentadora de Kaoru desta manhã, engatei a primeira e sai a toda velocidade pelas avenidas do Japão. Agora... quem cargas d'água fez este roteiro turístico? Quer dizer... saímos de Tóquio, e fomos para Kyoto, até aí tudo bem. Subimos para Hokkaido! O que já é consideravelmente um desvio, e agora? Vamos para Okinawa! O OUTRO extremo deste país! Isso não faz sentido! Devíamos ter começado em Okinawa, ido para Kyoto, depois Nara, e finalmente Hokkaido! Mas de que vale a opinião de um pobre tomate? Só me resta dirigir e continuar contando as faixas da estrada enquanto todo o resto desfruta de uma manhã de Sono e... São cinco da manhã! Estamos atrasados para que exatamente? A páscoa? Levaremos em média de 6 à 8 horas para chegarmos com a minha magia, Não estamos atrasados coisa nenhuma! Essa garota é histérica! Ela não tem mais o que fazer na vida e fica acordando as pessoas normais (ta, forcei um pouco com o adjetivo "normal") só por frustração pelo namorado dela que não dorme! Se é que aquilo pode ser chamado de namorado e se é que já avançaram à este ponto. Ok! Contando faixas na estrada! Eba! Todo mundo junto!

1...2...3...4...

56...57...58...

90...91...

145...146...

Meus olhos começaram a pesar.

567...568...569...

788...789...790...

Vários números depois, já enjoado, mas exausto demais para virar anjo e chutar as sensações humanas, estava perto de chegar ao meu isso tenho certeza de que se passaram no mínimo... olhei para o relógio... 1 HORA? Achei que já haviam se passado no mínimo 5 horas! Cara... o tempo passa quando estamos nos divertindo... Será que conto árvores agora ou bato minha cabeça no volante até descarregar minha frustração? É óbvio que taquei a cara no volante...

Kaoru : Vai com calma, preciso de você vivo até Okinawa...

As pessoas costumam acordar nas horas certas, sorri percebendo que Megumi e Misao também acordaram e conversavam sobre alguma besteira enquanto Sano babava e Aoshi vegetava (novidade como sempre).

Kenshin : Está ansiosa para chegar?

Ela desviou o olhar um tanto emburrada. Isso foi tão fofo que eu pensei em bater a testa na direção novamente.

Kaoru : Agora nem tanto...

Kenshin : Oro? Todas as mulheres mudam de opinião tão rápido?

Kaoru : Acho que não, mas Okinawa não é um lugar seguro para te levar no final das contas.

Fiquei ainda mais confuso. Eu sei muito bem o quanto pode ser perigoso, mas por que ela está irritada? Isso não tem nexo! Não que alguma coisa tenha tido ultimamente.

Kenshin : Oro?

Ela "bufou" (não sei se é a palavra certa para aquele barulho que as mulheres fazem quando estão impacientes parecido com um "humpf") provavelmente irritada por eu não ter notado alguma entrelinha ou indireta.

Kaoru : Você pode ter esse rosto delicado, esses cabelos compridos, essa aparência inofensiva, mas eu sei melhor do que ninguém que é um pervertido.

Ela ficou um pouco vermelha, e finalmente a musiquinha tocou e a ficha caiu (imagine aquela músiquinha bizarra que toca quando você ganha naqueles videogames antigos, algo como : "Tan tarãrã Tan! Tan! Tan!Hey!)! Devia me socar por achar isto tudo engraçado no final das contas (teria me socado se não estivesse em público e já com a sanidade abalada)

Kenshin : Kaoru... você está com ciúmes antecipado?

Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha. Eu nem havia feito nada e já estava sendo julgado como "cafajeste pervertido, caçador de rabos de saia" ou nesse caso, "rabos de biquíni" (o que torna tudo mais perigoso). Kaoru se atrapalhou com as palavras e novamente, estava achando tudo muito fofo! Eu não presto mesmo...

Kaoru : N-Não é nada disso, eu só estou preocupada com seu... voto de castidade!

Quase ri é claro. Anjos com certeza não tem de fazer voto de castidade, isso é invenção dos humanos que gostam de colocar pecado em tudo que lhes é proveitoso. Se bem que isso não foi nada "proveitoso" para a maioria. Sorri maliciosamente com aquele olhar de "tenho visão de raio X, vejo por baixo da sua roupa e você não sabe! (risada malévola)" é claro que não usei nada, mas um olhar diz tudo, considerando que meu rosto já estava pegando fogo.

Kenshin : Sessha garante que você será a primeira a saber quando ele romper o celibato.

Tentei manter os olhos fixos na estrada, o que era difícil considerando que haviam coisas mais interessante há 1 metro de distância. Kaoru sorriu, era engraçado como não se envergonhava com minhas indiretas maliciosas, mas ficava corada em admitir que estava com ciúmes antecipado. As mulheres são realmente estranhas e confusas, deveriam vir com manual. Mas mesmo que viessem ninguém leria. Ninguém lê manuais, por isso reclamam tanto do Timer do Vídeo.

Kaoru : É um acordo?

Kenshin : Mais seguro que um pacto de sangue.

Coloquei rapidamente Jamilla no piloto automático (mas me esqueci do Kenshin Inflável... Bah, quem se importa?) e joguei-me subitamente para o lado assustando Kaoru que como eu previ caiu em cima do "puf" que por incrível que pareça ainda estava do lado da direção. Esfreguei meu rosto com o dela encaixando minha perna entre as dela. Vocês não acharam que eu ia deixar aquela provocação por aquilo mesmo não é? Ela colocou a mão em meu peito tentando me deter mas eu as tirei segurando seus pulsos delicadamente acima de sua cabeça. Sussurrei contra a pele macia de sua face.

Kenshin : E esta é a assinatura...

Pressionei a perna e abafei o suspiro dela com meus lábios. Roçando de leve sem deixar que se unissem, A respiração de Kaoru começou a acelerar pouco a pouco e eu também já estava no meu limite de auto controle, mesmo que a estivesse tentando eu também era tentado em dobro! Gah! Malditas "cócegas" na virilha (gostei desta metáfora!)! Soltei um de seus pulsos e escorreguei minha mão até seu ventre, acariciando-o por debaixo da roupa, dedilhando de leve sentindo-a estremecer ao toque. Foi quando uma voz irritante seguida de uma risada mais irritante ainda me fez lembrar de que... existem outras pessoas (?) naquela van e elas assistiam à tudo.

Misao : Hey vocês dois, não é melhor esperar até chegarmos à Okinawa?

Megumi : Ho ho ho ho! Ken-kun é realmente MUITO bom nisso!

Misao : Procurem um quarto!

Se fosse em outra qualquer ocasião eu ficaria vermelho, arranjaria uma desculpa qualquer, e seria confundido com uma morsa gaga tentando dizer "Pindamonhangaba", mas o interior da Jamilla é um local mágico onde deixamos de lado nossa natureza para nos rendermos às vontades mais ocultas e bizarras. Ou isso ou eu realmente bebi alguma coisa MUITO estranha e estou sofrendo os efeitos. Sorri e olhei com o canto dos olhos para as gralhas que pararam um pouco de rir. Contrariei tudo o que me faz ser o simpático e ingênuo anjinho de cabelo vermelho.

Kenshin : São só preliminares, mas Sessha sugere que olhem para o outro lado.

Agora parecíamos membros de um pé de tomate (não que isso seja novidade para mim). Percebo que há horas em que eu mesmo supero James Bond, isso é realmente animador. Segundos depois fui jogado para o lado, Kaoru estava sobre mim, me beijou de leve e deitou no meu peito. Aproveitei para colocar o Kenshin inflável no lugar dele e descansar. Megumi e Misao continuavam estáticas e vermelhas.

Misao : É só eu ou você também está com inveja da Kaoru?

Megumi : Sanosuke deveria ter aulas com Ken-kun...

Podia abrir um curso! Deveria me socar depois dessa idéia... Finalmente elas resolveram se calar e assistirem a reprise do documentário sobre os "Ornitorrincos Albinos da Malásia", até resolverem ficar acordadas e por isso mudarem para um canal de ação. É ótimo viajar com barulho de explosões, gritos, tiros, motores de carro, espadas, buzinas, risadas malévolas e "Bye Bye Baby" ao fundo, torna tudo mais emocionante com uma sensação autêntica de Paz Mundial.

É nesses momentos em que você espera o próximo pedágio que as lembranças começam a tomar conta de sua mente. A citação de Kaoru ao "voto de castidade" me fez recordar de outra tentativa inútil de Sano de romper meu "celibato".

Já era tarde da noite, estava em minha casa dormindo e sonhando com o dia em que me livraria da tirania de Saitou meu **ex**-chefe (Aleluia!). Quando o telefone tocou exatamente no momento em que ia esmagar um certo besouro de três antenas com uma bigorna amarrada à um piano. Estendi o braço sonolento e peguei aquele aparelho irritante que machucava meus ouvidos (Como ainda não havia conhecido Misao, o simples toque de um telefone me perturbava) e minhas esperanças. Coloquei no ouvido e... voltei a dormir. Era Sano é claro. Ele disse algumas palavras incompreensíveis e com meu estado sonolento, eu concordei com um gemido de "Você não percebeu que acabei de acordar?" e simplesmente não dei muita importância.

Quando amanheceu fiz o de sempre, levantei-me e fui preparar meu café. O telefone tocou de novo justo quando estava fritando bacon, eu odeio bacon, mas gosto de colocar do lado para enfeitar meu prato de panquecas, pode parecer patético mas o bacon vermelho muitas vezes me consolou em momentos de angústia... velho amigo bacon... De qualquer maneira o telefone tocou e era Sanosuke.

Sanosuke : E aí Kenshin? Pronto para o encontro às escuras desta noite?

Fiquei alguns segundos em estado "Aoshi" ou seja "estático". Encarava o bacon pipocando na frigideira enquanto minha mente custava a processar as palavras sem entrar em curto pela frustração. Finalmente quando digeri a frase meu primeiro pensamento foi : "Merda" e o segundo pensamento foi : "Merda" porque esqueci de virar o bacon e ele havia queimado um pouco, não que eu fosse come-lo mas aquilo estragava a cor.

Kenshin : Oro?

Sanosuke : Sim! Eu te liguei noite passada lembra? Você concordou! Marquei com as meninas na frente do "Pés de Anjo", estou sentindo que é hoje Kenshin!

"Está sentindo que hoje é o dia de sua morte" pensei. Tentei controlar minha raiva, afinal, sou um anjo controlado...

Kenshin : VOCÊ VAI ARRASTAR SESSHA PARA UM ENCONTRO ÀS ESCURAS?

Sanosuke : Hey! Eu não te obriguei a ir! Você concordou!

Tentei me lembrar do telefonema e imaginei que Sano seria burro o suficiente para confundir meus gemidos de sono com gemidos de concordância. Devia ter desligado logo que ouvi a voz dele! Deveria desligar agora!

Sanosuke : De qualquer maneira esteja pronto às dez! Até mais!

Ouvi o "clic" do telefone e alguns "tus" antes de perceber que Sano havia desligado primeiro e que meus pobres bacons estavam tostados, pretos e parecendo mini berinjelas. Graças ao meu amigo não tive conforto naquela manhã.

Fui trabalhar logo depois, voltei às nove e meia, normalmente minhas missões não demoravam mais do que um dia, era fácil achar o par perfeito, a maioria das mulheres já tinham alguém em mente, era só... faze-los se encontrar da maneira certa. Voltei para casa completamente exausto, a única coisa que me atraía era o sofá, mas é claro que não cheguei até ele. Um Sanosuke bateu em minha porta, eu não ia atender, mas ele tinha a chave... eu não me lembro de ter dado uma chave para ele! De qualquer maneira ele chegou sorridente me tirando de minha cadeira e me obrigando a sair e voar até o "Pés de Anjo" um bar requintado muito famoso no Paraíso. Mas comparado com a minha cama era um **tédio**. Nem preciso dizer que apesar de demonstrar claramente que estava MUITO irritado, Sano nem sequer se deu conta, e eu acabei tendo de xinga-lo mentalmente o caminho inteiro. Chegando no dito cujo bar, Sano começou a procurar pelas supostas garotas. Eu estava tão interessado nisso quanto estaria com a decomposição de uma barata no ralo do banheiro, por isso tentava dormir de olhos abertos imitando o peixe dourado que vi num documentário sobre o mundo animal. Patético mas funciona.

Sanosuke : Hey Kenshin... você está vendo alguma garota por aqui? Elas disseram que estariam de azul e eu avisei que uso bandana vermelha...

Pisquei algumas vezes e olhei em volta desinteressado. Haviam apenas duas pessoas de azul e ambas eram homens, um até tinha bigode! E o outro parecia um cãozinho Shar Pei todo gordo e desengonçado. Cheguei à conclusão de que nem todos os anjos são bonitos, mas todos são com certeza loiros de olhos azuis (brilhante dedução). Foi então que a Shar Pei levantou o bracinho e abanou-o animadamente, Sano engasgou, e eu quase tive um ataque... Ah é que "aquilo" são mulheres? Sano tentou se esconder atrás de uma samambaia que enfeitava o bar, mas ele não tem camuflagem como eu, apesar disso estava cansado demais para me esconder e assustado demais para me mover. Eram criaturas engraçadas no final das contas, a primeira parecia um hashi (palito japonês) era alta e extremamente magra, dava a impressão de que poderíamos destaca-la pelas pernas e separa-la em duas partes. Era muito pálida, tinha um nariz fino e dentes grandes que escapavam da boca, cabelo ao estilo "Channel Secretária Broxante", liso e é claro... loiro. Olhos pequenos mas tão pequenos que a faziam parecer cega. Estava com uma blusa azul e uma minissaia preta. Salto alto o que a deixava alguns centímetros mais alta que Sano e parecia uma tábua de tão reta. Agora... prepare-se... ELA TINHA BIGODE! E não era um pelinho ralo acima dos lábios... ERA UM BIGODE! LOIRO AINDA! Se não estivesse muito cansado estaria rolando no chão de rir! Pensei até em correr até uma farmácia, comprar uma barbeador, ataca-la desprevenida, e num golpe aplicado com rapidez e precisão depilar seu buço.

A outra não ficava muito atrás em esquisitice. Era muito baixinha e cheia de dobras, deveria passar creme entre elas para não assar. Tinha um sorrisinho quase assustador de tão estático, parecia aquelas bonecas de porcelana com bochechas rosadas, gordas e narizinhos redondos. O cabelo era bem encaracolado e curto, com um grande laço rosa sobre ele. Num lembro exatamente da blusa mas era azul e a saia era de prega também azul. Usava um sapato baixo talvez alguns números abaixo pois os pés tentavam fugir de seu interior. Tecnicamente era um cãozinho Shar Pei. Se você não conhece um Shar Pei, é aquele cão cheio de dobras que freqüentemente é comparado com uma toalha enrolada. De qualquer maneira a gordinha me assustava mais que a bigoduda, porque ela parecia ter saído daquele filme do brinquedo assassino, e eu sempre tive medo deste filme.

Sano rapidamente sussurrou no meu ouvido que ficaria com a bigoduda e que acabaríamos rapidamente com isso. Bem, depois de uma conversa breve na frente do bar descobri que se chamavam Catita (a Shar Pei) e Tina ( A bigoduda). Achei engraçado o fato de Catita ser nome de cachorra, mas preferi não tornar meu pensamento público por medo da gordinha resolver pular em cima de mim. Nada contra as gordinhas, mas aquela em especial me metia muito medo.

Arranjamos uma mesa e nos sentamos. As duas não paravam de falar com aquelas vozes de "Estou tentando assoprar um balão de hélio" e "Tenho voz de homem, bigode de homem, mas acredite, sou mulher". É claro que eu ainda estava em dúvidas sobre a sexualidade da dona "Olívia Palito com testosterona" . Quando os homens estão desinteressados em alguma mulher eles simplesmente param de escutar o que elas dizem e respondem com monossílabas. Foi exatamente isso que fizemos. Mesmo que eu quisesse não poderia prestar atenção no que falavam pois sempre passava os olhos hora pelo bigode (que sorria para mim) hora para as dobras (que me davam tchauzinho). Vez ou outra respondia a alguma pergunta sem importância enquanto elas continuavam falando sobre algo banal como a decepção com o final da última novela. Sano estava com aquela linda expressão de "Porra, não vou transar hoje!" e eu estava com uma expressão mais bonita ainda de "Olha que legal! As bolinhas do Guaraná subindo! Nossa! Que emocionante!". Sinceramente pensando agora não sei qual é a mais engraçada.

Como já podem ter previsto acabamos o "encontro" rapidinho. Sano pagou a conta (não acharam que eu ia ajuda-lo acharam?) e fomos finalmente para casa. Eu não dormi muito bem naquela noite, sonhei que a Shar pei me perseguia tentando me bater com a "Dra Bigodes". Parece que elas gostaram da gente, porque de alguma maneira sobrenatural (Sano jura até hoje que a culpa não foi dele) Elas conseguiram nosso telefone e nos infernizaram por uma semana, até entenderem que não atendíamos porque não queríamos.

Bem, esta foi a segunda tentativa do Sano de despertar a minha sexualidade, como pode ver foi completamente fracassada. Acho que ele deve se sentir extremamente mal pelo Saitou em apenas um dia ter conseguido. Sem contar que Sano tem uma bronca enorme do besouro fumante, ele era desencalhador também, mas brigava tanto com meu ex-chefe que acabou pedindo demissão. Imagino que Saitou se divertia tanto com a burrice de Sano que o mantinha lá somente para seu entretenimento, mas quem sou eu para julgar alguma coisa? A última pessoa em quem quero pensar agora é naquela barata de três antenas que me perseguiu boa parte de minha vida, meu chefe atual, Gabriel, me parece muito mais suportável.

Continua...

Acho que acabei com a vontade de muita gente de ver o Sano pai né? Desculpe pessoal, mas esperem e terão muitas surpresas! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Chegando agora... A Saga de Okinawa! Mais sobre ela no próximo capítulo na "sessão Aew!".

P.S. : Notaram que eu alterei meu nick? É que percebi que as pessoas me chamam mais de Milk que de Mika (risos) e também porque viciei em um manga chamado MOUSE por isso juntei os dois e voalá! Milk Mouse! Gostaram?


	35. Pozinho mágico

Estávamos na metade da viagem e Aoshi numa manifestação surpreendente (toda a manifestação dele é surpreendente) deu a sugestão de pararmos em um daqueles postos com restaurante para tomarmos café (eram por volta das 8 da manhã, já haviam se passado 3 horas) e é claro que como sempre, seguimos as regras de uma pedra... chega a soar deprimente, até humilhante em algumas situações...

Estava entretido olhando para os biscoitos de polvilho (nome engraçado esse) quando Sano fez novamente o favor de me catar pela gola e me arrastar até a mesa onde todos comiam alegremente seus pães de queijo. Nem preciso dizer que ODEIO pães de queijo por serem de QUEIJO e por QUEIJO ser AMARELO! Cor nojenta essa... por isso eu comprei um Kibe! Já viu algum árabe loiro?

Estava alegre com meu Kibe entre as duas mãos, parecia uma criança que havia acabado de ganhar um pirulito, comia sem pressa enquanto Sano e Misao discutiam sobre alguma coisa relacionada ao porta-guardanapos (pobre objeto). Foi quando meus olhos fitaram uma daquelas maquinas **cretinas** de pegar bichinhos de pelúcia, o que novamente me fez lembrar de Bob... bom e velho Bob... não posso evitar sentir falta daquele urso, ele era tão especial! Quase limpei as lágrimas com o Kibe, mas me contive.

Estava quieto em meu canto, estava até achando estranho meu próprio voto de silêncio, decidi olhar em volta, era um local aconchegante, balcões, atendentes sorridentes, aquele cheiro de salgados e o chão sebento. Normal, nenhuma grande novidade, olhei para o teto me preparando para desviar-me de qualquer felino gigante ou paquiderme colorido que possa despencar dele, mas nada aconteceu.

FOI ENTÃO QUE UM JEEP QUEBROU A PAREDE. DE DENTRO DELE SAÍRAM UM HOMEM E UMA MULHER QUE ESTAVAM SENDO PERSSEGUIDOS POR UM ANDROÍDE, O HOMEM MUSCULOSO TACOU UMA GRANADA E MANDOU TODOS SE ABAIXAREM, HOUVE UMA EXPLOSÃO, A MULHER FICOU SEMI NUA, MAS NINGUÉM PARECEU REPARAR (acabou se tornando algo comum) E O ANDRÓIDE VIROU UMA POÇA DE ALGO GOSMENTO NOS DANDO A CERTEZA DE QUE HAVERÁ UMA CONTINUAÇÃO...

Ok, isso não aconteceu, mas seria divertido (depois de constantes ataques sinto que estou começando a pegar carinho pela ação).

Meia hora depois voltamos para Jamilla, voltei a dirigir feliz da vida, parecia que estávamos vivendo normalmente. Parei de contar as faixas e comecei a olhar para o céu, me pareceu mais saudável e realmente foi. As nuvens sorriam para mim, tinha a impressão de que estava dirigindo em uma estrada de tijolinhos amarelos e coelhinhos saltitantes. Parece que as coisas estão melhorando agora que estamos indo para Okinawa... não que eu esteja muito ansioso para ver Kaoru de biquíni mas... Ok talvez eu esteja um pouco ansioso... Ok eu estou muito ansioso. Ahá! Eu cortei a linha telefônica! (Risada Maligna Mental).

Cansei de dirigir. Coloquei o Kenshin Inflável (agora em promoção!) e fui me confraternizar com o povo folgado que me faz de motorista. E adivinhem? Eles estavam jogando xadrez... Aliás... elas pois Aoshi já é imbatível, Sano é burro demais e estava lendo uma revista e Megumi dormia... acho que ela está meio "dopada", dormiu metade da viagem... Portanto só Misao e Kaoru jogavam.

E devo dizer que não me interessei muito. Sentei entre as duas de frente para o tabuleiro enquanto Misao reclamava como sempre.

Misao : Eu tenho certeza absoluta de que meu cavalo não estava ali!

Kaoru : Misao, você mexeu ele na jogada anterior...

Misao : Eu não mexi ele! Está insinuando que ele saiu cavalgando?

Faíscas encheram o ar, eu comecei a ficar com medo.

Kaoru : Está insinuando que eu estou mentindo?

Misao : De maneira alguma, estou insinuando somente que não o mexi e é impossível que ele tenha se deslocado sem ajuda.

A sala estava começando a pegar fogo, e minha vontade de rir era incompreensível.

Kaoru : Misao, eu vou repetir só mais uma vez... Você... o mexeu... na jogada... ANTERIOR!

O tom de voz de Kaoru fez um frio subir pela minha espinha.

Misao : Não concordo com seu ponto de vista, então daremos o jogo por encerrado.

Misao começou a recolher as peças enquanto Kaoru abaixava a cabeça, colocava a mão sobre a testa e contava baixinho até dez. Aparentemente ela já estava habituada à Misao e à seu jeito... único de ser... único e irritante devo acrescentar. A garota de tranças se sentou novamente e continuou assistindo ao Animal Planet, que exibia um documentário "supimpa" sobre os "Tatuzinhos Hermafroditas Caolhos da Sibéria". Kaoru ficou alguns instantes com a testa sobre a mesa, provavelmente frustrada com as últimas demonstrações impressionantes da capacidade mental de sua amiga. Fiquei sentado em posição de lótus, com uma grande gota na testa. Era estranho estarmos parecendo um grupo de amigos normais, simplesmente porque somos o mais distante de "normal" que qualquer outro grupo poderia chegar. Apoiei o queixo sobre a mesa e sorri, aquele sorriso bobo que se dá sem motivo aparente a não ser a simples vontade de sorrir. Misao olhou para mim com a boca cheia de pipoca (será um eterno mistério de onde ela tirou aquela pipoca).

Misao : Ei Himura! Pare de sorrir feito um retardado! Teremos de cruzar o mar em alguns minutos, é melhor se preparar para usar seu pozinho mágico.

Tudo bem me confundirem com gnomos, duendes, samambaias, tomates, cenouras, camarões, cupidos e até com mulheres, mas me chamar de "sininho" já é um atentado gravíssimo a minha auto-estima! Não se deve ferir a auto-estima de um "Kenshin", "Kenshins" são animais raros que vivem sob o preconceito das demais espécies selvagens oxigenadas! Os "Kenshins" estão em risco de extinção! Ferir a auto-estima de um pode ser considerado atentado contra a fauna! Quem esta garota pensa que é? O fato de ser uma doninha não a deixa impune ao processo do Ibama! Ok... eu preciso tacar um tijolo na cabeça...

Kenshin : Não se preocupe Misao, Sessha tem tudo sobre controle.

Coloquei a mão no chão da van e nos tele-transportei para Okinawa, era mais seguro fazer isso **antes** de chegarmos à costa. Muitas pessoas se reúnem nestas áreas, e vans não costumam desaparecer em segundos, pelo menos não longe do Texas.

Comecei a me levantar e me dirigir até a direção. Guardei o Kenshin inflável (Pela metade do preço!) e virei-me para Misao e Kaoru.

Kenshin : Onde fica exatamente o Hotel?

Misao correu para a frente com as mãos na cintura e sorriu de maneira orgulhosa, a trança reta como uma espeta sugeria que ela estava se exibindo... Sim... eu sei linguagem corporal... E dada a minha experiência com Misao posso até escrever um livro sobre "Linguagem capilar".

Misao : Deixe que eu dirijo!

Kaoru se arrepiou e pegou no ombro de Misao.

Kaoru : Não! Eu dirijo!

Misao olhou desconfiada. Pelo olhar e pelo desespero de Kaoru imagino que não era só Shinichi quem dirigia mal. Aliás, por que simplesmente não me dizem o caminho? Será que não confiam mais em minhas capacidades motoras? Se bem que grande parte do caminho foi feita pelo piloto automático, mas afinal quem se importa com isso? Não se deve ferir a auto-confiança de um Kenshin!

Misao : Não confia em mim?

Kaoru ficou sem graça.

Kaoru : É claro que confio! Só acho que deveria... guardar suas habilidades motoras para daqui cinco dias, quando iremos para Nara! A estrada é um desafio muito maior para você!

Misao parou um pouco para pensar. Kaoru estava suando frio, eu somente observava decidindo se deveria acompanhar o carro voando pelo lado de fora para manter minha saúde. A garota de tranças sorriu e voltou a sentar.

Misao : Você tem razão Kaoru! Para que desperdiçar minhas habilidades? Dirigirei na estrada de Nara!

Ela suspirou aliviada e comecei a levantar para dar-lhe lugar. Já no volante, Kaoru sussurrou para mim.

Kaoru : Parabéns, você acaba de ganhar mais cinco dias de vida...

Engoli seco... o negócio era tão sério assim? Fiquei algum tempo imaginando mil e uma coisas quando... Ok... momento açúcar misturado com perversão descarada. Estou avisando para que não reclamem depois.

Deus! Como Kaoru fica sexy dirigindo! Estou me sentindo um completo tarado, mas é um contraste impressionante! Fiquei encarando a cena imaginando mais mil e uma coisas que me deixavam mais vermelho que meu próprio cabelo. (Não babe Kenshin... Não Babe...) Senti algo escorrendo de minha boca (tarde demais). Levantei meu queixo e chacoalhei a cabeça, dei graças a Deus por Kaoru estar tão entretida na direção que não reparou meu comportamento profundamente alterado. Respira Kenshin... Respira... Lembra como é? Primeiro puxe o ar... pelas narinas idiota! Muito bem... agora solte-o... Não se sente melhor agora? Preciso de um psiquiatra! Onde está o Ademir quando precisamos dele?

Bem... enquanto Sano grudava a cara no vidro para ver as mulheres de biquíni, Misao descansava ao lado de Aoshi e Megumi puxava a orelha de Sano, eu ficava lá como um completo idiota, sentado perto de Kaoru (que estava mais concentrada na maldita marcha que em mim... marcha desgraçada...) e alimentando meus pensamentos pervertidos. Minutos depois (não sei ao certo, pois como puderam ver, estive em "transe") chegamos ao Hotel. Era um grande prédio, deveria ter mais de 30 andares. Aparentemente todos os quartos tinham vastas varandas com vista para o mar. A entrada era muito luxuosa e moderna, toda em prata e dourado. Descemos de Jamilla e a confiamos ao manobrista o qual eu fiz questão de memorizar o nome, caso minha (?) van fosse prejudicada de alguma maneira. A porta de vidro automática se abriu revelando o interior ricamente decorado, o primeiro andar tinha a recepção e várias Tvs de Plasma com sofás que pareciam ter saído de novelas. Um grande bar à esquerda e algumas lojas à direita. Pessoas circulavam de um lado para o outro falando línguas diferentes e muito confusas. Kaoru e Misao foram até o balcão. Sano deu uma de "caipira" e começou a xeretar em tudo. Achou o máximo o barulho da máquina de capuccino, Megumi o acompanhava visivelmente envergonhada (como se não existissem máquinas assim no paraíso... você consegue imaginar o paraíso sem uma máquina de capuccino? Eu não...). Aoshi aparentemente estava tentando arranjar emprego como objeto decorativo (como sempre). Em questão de minutos as garotas voltaram com três chaves. Tiveram de mudar a reserva, já que também mudamos a disposição dos quartos (para minha alegria). Entramos no elevador acompanhados do carregador de malas, aparentemente havíamos ficado em andares diferentes devido à súbita mudança de reserva. Paramos no décimo oitavo andar onde Megumi e Sanosuke desceram (seria a hora certa de interditar o andar, uma briga desses dois pode causar um apocalipse prematuro em pequena escala). Subimos mais alguns andares em silêncio, estava com uma vontade louca de cantarolar aquela músiquinha tema do Tóquio News, mas a etiqueta manda que fiquemos quietos no elevador. É só citar algo assim que já fico com vontade de gargalhar, acho que essa regra da alta sociedade só não é incômoda para Aoshi.

Paramos no vigésimo segundo andar, onde Misao e Aoshi desceram, Misao comentou algo como "Juízo vocês dois" antes da porta se fechar, e eu imaginei que ela não deveria nos amaldiçoar com isso, afinal, estamos em Okinawa! E pelos olhares que troquei com Kaoru durante nossa viagem de elevador estava claro que tínhamos pensamentos maravilhosamente similares. Finalmente paramos no vigésimo nono andar. O trigésimo possuía um grande bar noturno com música ao vivo de acordo com o que o simpático rapazinho nos explicou. Ele também fez questão de ressaltar as paredes a prova de som em todos os quartos, "uma forma de respeitar a privacidade de nossos hóspedes" ele disse... Lembrete mental : Congratular o responsável por isso mais tarde.

Ele nos deixou em nosso quarto, junto com nossas malas. Explicou algumas banalidades das quais eu nem sequer prestei atenção como "onde e como ligar o ar condicionado". Dei uma gorjeta "caridosa" ao bom rapaz que saiu do quarto saltitando e fechei a porta suspirando.

Kaoru já havia deitado na cama de barriga para baixo, fechou os olhos por um momento e depois olhou para mim. Eu senti muito bem o efeito avassalador daqueles orbes azuis maliciosos me encarando como se dissessem : "O que você está esperando seu babaca? A porta já se fechou seu imprestável!". Não pude evitar sorrir. Caminhei devagar até lá enquanto ela fechava os olhos de novo. Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado.

Kenshin : Feliz por termos chegado?

Sussurrei acariciando seu rosto. Ela afirmou com um longo e sonolento gemido. Mas é claro que ela não está com sono, tudo faz parte do plano : "Enlouqueça o Himura até ele não agüentar mais" ou... ela está com sono...

Mas o que ela não esperava era que eu também sei ser chato! E por isso mesmo, dei a volta na cama de casal e fui me deitar de costas do outro lado... Espere um pouco... cama de casal? Será que os outros quartos são assim também? Quanto à Sano e Megumi tudo bem mas... qual será a sensação de dormir com um ser inanimado? Não sei se ele fica "animado" na lua cheia ou coisa parecida, mas imagino que deva ser igual a dormir com um ursinho de pelúcia só que menos macio e maior... BOB! Ok, pare Himura, você já superou esta perda...

Foi quando Kaoru rolou e ficou sobre mim subitamente, os cabelos negros pendiam e roçavam de leve meu rosto.

Kaoru : Você foi cruel, finalmente estamos sozinhos...

Kenshin : ...E Sessha a deixa desamparada, Sessha sabe.

Ela me dirigiu aquele olhar de "Seu cretino adorável" e eu retribuí sorrindo "amigavelmente".

Kenshin : "Enlouqueça a Kamiya até ela não agüentar mais"...

Ela ficou ao mesmo tempo levemente corada e confusa, nem preciso dizer que eu achei isso incrivelmente fofo a ponto de me dar um nó na garganta.

Kaoru : O que?

Toquei em seu rosto trazendo-a para mais perto. Sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto ela descansava a cabeça em meu ombro.

Kenshin : Sessha está somente se submetendo ao seu jogo.

Ela sorriu e começou a beijar meu pescoço, senti todo o ar sair dos pulmões quando ela desabotoou o primeiro botão de minha camisa preta de mangas curtas, fiquei vermelho instantaneamente, umas reação um tanto anormal para quem havia a pouco superado os limites da própria perversão.

Kenshin : K-Kaoru, o que está... Hm!

Me calou com a própria boca. Fui pego de surpresa, senti como se minha consciência se perdesse lentamente enquanto os lábios dela me provocavam uma onda de choques por todo o meu corpo e a mão desabotoava os botões um a um. Nos separamos e ela voltou a passar os lábios pelo meu peito, os pêlos de minha nuca se eriçaram e eu não pude conter um gemido seco quando senti a língua dela em meu abdome. Isso deveria ter uma censura não? Sentei-me e puxei seu rosto de encontro ao meu enquanto ela terminava de tirar minha camisa... e então... subitamente... Ela parou, saiu de cima de mim e foi até a mala como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido... e claro que minha cara era a de um completo "Panaca" sentado lá, sem camisa, corado e com a respiração acelerada... Patético...

Kenshin : O-Oro?

Ela abriu a mala e pegou uma toalha e uma muda de roupa. Sorriu daquela maneira travessa.

Kaoru : Estava só te ajudando a se trocar, agora você só precisa colocar um calção. E ande logo, pois almoçaremos na piscina hoje e Misao não irá nos esperar.

Ainda estava inconformado com tudo o que acabara de acontecer quando ela piscou antes de entrar no banheiro e disse.

Kaoru : "Enlouqueça o Himura até ele não agüentar mais".

E fechou a porta... naquele momento só se passou um pensamento pela minha cabeça... 1 x 0... mas o nosso novo jogo está apenas começando...

Como é reconfortante comer BATATA FRITA na beira da piscina acompanhado de seus inseparáveis amigos.

Sanosuke : Hey Kenshin! Pare de tacar tanto ketchup nas batatas!

Como espera que eu as coma sem ketchup? Preciso pelo menos camufla-las! Larguei o frasco e me desculpei enquanto comia. Era engraçado ver Misao e Sanosuke lutando por batatas, o que não era engraçado era o fato de Kaoru ter me privado da imagem dela de biquíni simplesmente colocando um vestido por cima... Merda... Misao, menos cruel com Aoshi, estava com um biquíni azul escuro, agora o porque eu não sei, afinal não havia muita coisa para cobrir. Megumi colocou um maiô roxo ou lilás ou... ainda estou tentando descobrir a cor. Sano e Aoshi estavam respectivamente com um calção vermelho e branco, seria engraçado ver Aoshi de sunga, ainda mais de maiô, mas guardarei este pensamento para mim... Droga! Trouxe até máquina para registrar o momento e mostrar para todos os seres com ou sem asas!

Bem, haviam duas piscinas na área térrea do hotel, uma gigantesca em forma retangular com um bar redondo dentro e outra menor e mais rasa para as crianças. Em volta das piscinas haviam várias mesas redondas com guarda-sóis (onde estávamos) e cadeiras de tomar sol. Nesta época do ano o hotel estava lotado de colegiais que aproveitavam as férias. E devo dizer que nossa mesa era o centro das atenções, talvez pela boa aparência dos ocupantes... Ah se soubessem sobre a inteligência de Sano e a personalidade de Aoshi. Mas isso não me incomoda, o que está me incomodando na verdade é um grupo de três garotos, dois morenos e um castanho (pelo menos não são loiros) que estavam sentados na beira da piscina. Se estavam tentando ser discretos estavam se dando muito mal, pois até o guarda-sol repararia em seus olhares pouco inocentes e seus cochichos impuros em relação à Kaoru.

É claro que eu como exemplo em santidade estava com uma vontade imensa de dar uma ajudinha para refrescá-los, mas pensando bem, quem se importa? Eles podem olhar o quanto quiserem, é linda mesmo, e adivinhem? É MINHA! Entenderam pirralhos?

Misao : Himura, tem uma veia pulsando em sua testa...

Chacoalhei a cabeça eliminando parcialmente os pensamentos assassinos. Olhei para o prato de batatas... vazio... obrigada por me oferecerem a última queridos amigos, eu também amo vocês. Eu não gosto de batatas mesmo... Sorri e levantei, originalmente para pegar a toalha que estava distante. É claro que não fazia idéia do plano diabólico que formulavam atrás de mim. Só me dei conta quando senti a pressão de quatro mãos nas costas e percebi que a água começava a se aproximar de meu corpo. Como se tudo houvesse ficado em câmera lenta. Eu, numa manobra digna de filmes de ficção científica, virei o corpo enquanto caía e agarrei dois dos braços puxando Misao e Kaoru junto comigo para a água... Jackie Chan ficaria orgulhoso! Caímos os três no que me pareceu um salto mortal, não pela dificuldade, mas pelo risco REAL de morrer atacado pelas duas mais tarde. Afundamos na água aquecida e retornamos á superfície segundos depois buscando por ar. Subitamente começamos a rir da manobra radical ridícula que acabamos de fazer. Sanosuke e Megumi também gargalhavam de nossa cara... não vai me perguntar sobre Aoshi, vai?

Kaoru : Ok... te pegaremos da próxima vez...

Misao mergulhou a cabeça e voltou.

Misao : É melhor tirar o vestido Kaoru...

Concordo plenamente! Aliás, sou voluntário para ajudar! KENSHIN MAU, KENSHIN HENTAI! Comecei a sorrir, desta vez sinceramente. Kaoru saiu da piscina e tirou o vestido por sobre os ombros... Sabe quando uma imagem parece ter brilho em volta? Então, foi bem assim que me pareceu... Meu nariz vai sangrar! Coloquei a mão discretamente sobre ele e amaldiçoei a água quente, se fosse fria pelo menos um dos meus problemas estaria resolvido. Nem preciso dizer que estava mais vermelho que um sinaleiro. Os três garotos mergulharam rapidamente por razões óbvias, mas é claro que não estava prestando atenção neles pois a imagem em minha frente era bem mais agradável. Céus, Papai sabe caprichar! Poderia me perder naquelas curvas para sempre. Não que não tivesse consciência do belo corpo de Kaoru, mas devo acrescentar que era a primeira vez que podia analisar com calma, e com pouca roupa por cima. Foi então que percebi a enrascada em que havia me metido. Digamos que por razões óbvias, meu corpo tenha tido reações notáveis e... bem, acho que já deu para entender... nadei como um foguete até uma das bordas da piscina e me encostei lá. Comecei a respirar fundo, a pensar em Kotomo sem roupa, mas nada pareceu funcionar... Cacete! Ótima escolha de palavrão para a situação devo acrescentar... Taquei água no rosto para limpar o sangue que escorreu de meu nariz. PERFEITO! O que mais pode acontecer?

Kaoru : Kenshin?

Senti a mão dela nas minhas costas. Arrepiei-me e quase desmaiei.

Kenshin : K-Kaoru...

Virei o rosto vermelho encarando o chão. Ela se aproximou mais colando-se em minhas costas. Eu pude sentir um certo volume atrás o que não colaborou nem um pouco com meu estado atual. Senti um frio na espinha, comecei a pensar em brócolis (algo que eu considero broxante), mas estranhamente muitos deles tinham peitos... KENSHIN MAU, KENSHIN HENTAI!

Kaoru : Você está bem? Por que não tira a camisa?

Por que você não me ajuda? GAH! Preciso de um tijolo para tacar na cabeça! Nas duas! Percebi pelo tom de voz dela que ela tinha plena consciência do que estava causando, e isso me deixou realmente frustrado. Ok.. 2 x 0... Vamos lá Himura! É hora da revanche! Tente pensar com a cabeça certa!

Kenshin : Sessha está bem, Sessha nunca esteve melhor!

Fechei os olhos com força tentando lembrar da letra da músiquinha do "My little Poney" Como era mesmo? My Little Poney, My Little Poney... la, laaa, la, laaaaaaaa! Ok isso é patético! Mas funcionou! Viva ao pequeno pônei! Ele sim é mais brochante que a Kotomo (ainda tenho pesadelos com ela)! Poderia escrever um livro sobre isso... "Eu, My Little Poney e Kotomo"

Misao : Ei Himura!

Kenshin : Oro!

Misao voou e acertou um chute em minha cabeça. O que ela tem contra mim afinal? Acabei tacando o nariz contra o chão novamente. Meus olhos estavam girando, a garota de tranças começou a me cutucar.

Misao : Está vivo Himura?

Murmurei um "sim" enquanto tirava a cara da pedra quente.

Kaoru : Misao, temos de conversar sobre esta nova saudação.

Misao : Gostou? Eu tenho treinado há algum tempo!

Só suspiramos em pensar que Misao gasta seu precioso tempo treinando dar chutes na cabeça de alheios. Tenho dó dos alvos que foram usados como treino. Virei-me para a mesa e perguntei enquanto travava uma luta com minha camisa para simplesmente tira-la do corpo.

Kenshin : Vocês não vão entrar na água?

Céus! Minhas orelhas vão sair junto com a roupa! Gah! Tem pano no meu nariz! Bah, tem sangue também, o pano pode vir a ser útil.

Sanosuke : Já estamos indo, vou pegar as toalhas.

É... alguém me impediu de fazer isso antes me tacando na piscina. Melhor assim, Sano aumentou de peso de um tempo para cá e é bom fazer exercícios. Claro que as toalhas estavam à menos de 3 metros, mas já é algo significativo.

Finalmente livre daquela camisa de força! Estava radiante por estar finalmente respirando sem ter um pano me impedindo disso. Sorria animadamente, foi quando reparei que subitamente todas as atenções se voltaram para a minha pessoa, em especial a das colegiais. Não que não gostasse de chamar atenção, mas isso realmente está me incomodando! Adolescentes estão olhando para mim como predadoras, e devo dizer que Kenshins já tem dificuldade suficiente de sobreviver neste mundo preconceituoso SEM predadores! Sinto-me cara-a-cara com a extinção...

Infelizmente Kaoru não se abalou nem um pouco, estou me sentindo humilhado! Isso é injusto! Eu quase borrei as calças (literalmente) vendo-a de biquíni e ela só ficou um pouco mais vermelha que o normal. Acho que de tanto trocar ataduras ela já se acostumou... mais um motivo para odiar aqueles responsáveis por meus constantes ferimentos.

Então Sanosuke (aquele desgraçado) me pegou desprevenido com uma linda rasteira enterrando minha cabeça na água (cretino). Isso não se faz! Agora meu cabelo está escorrido! E solto! Cadê minha nova tira de couro? Bah, isso não importa, vou parar de me apegar à coisas materiais... Zé! Cadê você?

Olhei raivoso para Sanosuke antes de "voar" em sua direção e mantê-lo alguns bons minutos embaixo da água, ele não seria burro o suficiente para se transformar... seria? Uma luz se fez instantaneamente... Seria. Soltei-o e ele levantou bufando.

Sanosuke : Estava tentando me matar?

Não, mas é uma boa sugestão para o futuro. Ignorei-o.

Sanosuke : Fale comigo Kenshin!

Mandei-o uma mensagem telepática. Ele acha que sou idiota?

Kenshin : 'Sessha não vai conversar com o nada'

Finalmente ele percebeu a besteira que fizera. Voltou a mergulhar e retornou à forma humana. Cada dia mais eu me impressiono com a capacidade mental dos galos. As garotas estavam um pouco afastadas conversando. Olhei para Sano e depois para Aoshi que estava sentado do lado de fora da piscina. Céus! Sei que pedras afundam na água, mas isso é ridículo! Ele tem 2 metros de altura! Nunca se afogaria! Será que Aoshi tem fobia de água? Será que o todo poderoso Aoshi tem medo de água? Será que o intocável e imaculável Aoshi tem medo de água? SERÁ QUE AOSHI TEM MEDO? Ou ele só acha inútil se relacionar com as outras criaturas existentes em um ambiente aquático...? A outra opção era mais divertida.

Sanosuke : Ei Kenshin! Veja! Colegiais!

Se você só percebeu agora, te recomendo um rigoroso exame de vista.

Sanosuke : Elas estão olhando para nós!

Suspirei...

Kenshin : Você não é um homem comprometido agora?

Ele se emburrou e cruzou os braços.

Sanosuke : Do que está falando? Não estou interessado nelas, só estou com o ego inflado...

Se inflar mais do que o natural você explode. Bem... depois de mais ou menos 3 horas nadando, jogando água uns nos outros, conversando ou simplesmente olhando incrédulos para Aoshi que não entrou nem uma mísera vez na água (acho que ele pegou raiva), saímos da piscina e subimos para tomar banho e nos trocarmos (desta vez Aoshi foi junto). Cheguei no quarto ainda enxugando os cabelos. Por experiência própria posso dizer que cabelos vermelhos acumulam mais água que cabelos de outras colorações... Não me interessa o que os cientistas digam, esta é a teoria correta!

Kaoru : Acho melhor dar um jeito em seu cabelo. Vai ficar cheio de nós.

Sorri ainda com a toalha na cabeça.

Kenshin : Quando tomar banho Sessha vai lavá-lo. Pode entrar primeiro.

Ela olhou para o chão.

Kaoru : Então... eu... tenho que fazer uma coisa agora então... pode entrar.

Fiquei confuso é claro. Está me traindo? Que pergunta idiota, só tem crianças aqui, e Kaoru não é esse tipo de mulher. Mesmo assim... pode ser um plano maligno! Algo como a conquista mundial!

Kenshin : O que?

Ela se aproximou subitamente e eu juro que tentei desviar o olhar do biquíni! Eu juro mesmo! Mas foi impossível! Fiquei vermelho enquanto voltava o olhar para os olhos dela.

Kaoru : Se-gre-do! Agora já pro banho!

Me empurrou para dentro do banheiro, na verdade quase me chutou para lá. Equilibrei-me tentando não cair dentro da privada (palavra engraçada essa). Voltei para a porta e olhei para Kaoru que estava sentada na cama.

Kenshin : Não quer acompanhar Sessha?

Fui atingido no nariz por uma almofada que me pareceu mais dura que o normal.

Continua...


	36. Sou mais Macho que Muito Homem

**Aew Minna o.o/**

**Ok, vocês devem estar furiosos comigo. Me desculpem! Minha vida deu uma reviravolta ENORME esse ano! Nenhum desastre não gente, fica tranqüilo. Mas 2º Colegial é muito puxado e também comecei a fazer MUITOS bicos para comprar minha Honda Falcon (feliz feliz). Minha mãe disseu que vai e dar um carro quando eu fizer dezoito anos, mas eu quero uma moto! E ela não quer me dar uma moto! Por isso abri uma poupança e to ralando (cansada). To acordando as 5 e meia pra conferir as revistas da banca da minha tia, estou trabalhando numa clínica veterinária como aprendiz, ajudando o meu irmão com as coisas da fábrica... bem... é 50 aqui, 10 ali, meio salário mínimo do outro lado e assim eu vou trilhando meu caminho até minha moto...**

**Gente, fiquem tranqüilos, eu nunca vou abandonar a fic. Isso com certeza não. Eu vou tentar ir mais rápido, eu vou dar um jeito! Me dêem forças e inspiração!**

**Eu respondi alguns comentários do capítulo anterior, mas só agora resolvi RETOMAR a minha vida, por isso vou voltar ao velho esquema de vocês me mandarem o endereço de e-mail e eu responder por e-mail. **

**Obrigado por não me abandonarem pessoal! Me desejem sorte e espero que gostem do capítulo!**

**Mil beijos, mil desculpas e mil obrigadas!**

**Vamos a fic :**

Misao nos arrastou pela cidade inteira! Ou pelo menos metade dela. As praias de Okinawa são realmente lindas, tive de tomar muito cuidado para não olhar muito senão Kaoru me dava uma bica na canela. Eu juro que estava olhando as conchas! Apesar de tudo eu estava achando este lado ciumento dela muito fofo... Ok eu preciso realmente de tratamento. Sano por incrível que pareça estava se comportando bem, fiquei muito assustado com o fato, mas imagino que como Megumi é cirurgiã, ele ficou com medo de que ela o castrasse a noite... é uma hipótese oras! Mais para o fim da tarde paramos em uma barraquinha onde comemos espetinhos de camarão. Fiquei um pouco receoso pois me parecia canibalismo... anos sendo chamado de "camarão" te deixam meio confuso quanto à sua espécie. Depois de Misao quase se engasgar com o palito, voltamos para o hotel. Como havíamos nos entupido de camarão ninguém tinha vontade de jantar. Misao decidiu dar o resto do dia (eram nove horas!) de folga para nós então fomos para a praia que por uma linda coincidência era na frente do hotel. Armamos um "acampamento" improvisado que constituía de uma mesa daquelas dobráveis, cadeiras e uma churrasqueira portátil. Felizes, bebíamos e conversávamos como colegiais. No momento ríamos do ritual de salvamento à vida de Misao que foi 99 praticado pela magia de Aoshi (Os outros 1 correspondem a minha testa que aparou o vôo do espeto recém saído da goela da garota de tranças). É engraçada a "sensação de poder" em se estar na praia às nove da noite. O local é totalmente deserto e só se ouvem as ondas do mar. Aoshi subitamente se retirou da mesa... eu levei algum tempo para perceber isso, mas quando olhei para as águas lá estava ele observando-as. Poderia ser confundido com uma placa de sinalização amarela. Levantei-me e fui até ele deixando as meninas rindo das besteiras que Sano falava por estar bêbado (não eram tão diferentes de quando está sóbrio). Parei ao lado da "porta", era incrível como a presença de Aoshi era intimidadora, não importa o quanto eu seja mais forte que ele, ele sempre me parece superior. Talvez seja pelo fato de ter 2 metros de altura... Mas se tem algo que aprendi nesses anos de (quase) convivência com Aoshi foi : "Não importa o quanto você seja bom, Aoshi sempre parecerá melhor".

Tentei dizer algo para quebrar o silêncio que parece perseguir nosso amigo rocha. Mas é engraçado também como me parece inútil dirigir a palavra à ele. Estou pensando seriamente em dar meia volta, mas Aoshi é um grande aliado, e apesar de tudo é meu amigo, talvez um dos únicos com quem realmente posso contar, outra coisa que aprendi com minha longa eternidade foi que só se deve confiar em Animais, amigos, amados, parentes e Aoshis (muito seletivo não?). Se considerasse Aoshi um objeto não poderia acreditar nele, afinal, depois que até a mesinha de centro me traiu (rindo da minha cara quando buscava por seu conforto) entendi que meu problema não era com elevadores ou escadas, mas sim com qualquer coisa que não se movesse ou falasse... Aoshi é um caso especial...

Kenshin : Em que está pensando?

UAU! Eu falei com ele! Estou me achando um idiota agora por esta tentativa inútil de me comunicar com uma pedra. Acho melhor me juntar àquela seita de Hippies que dialogam com arbustos. Aliás... até que não foi tão ridículo! Se ele não se move deve mandar toda a energia para o cérebro! Para algum lugar a energia tem que ir... Terei uma séria conversa com Misao mais tarde...

Aoshi : Em tudo. Não está estranhando?

Estou estranhando somente o fato de você ter se dado ao trabalho de responder a minha pergunta! Está se sentindo bem?

Kenshin : O que?

Aoshi : Eu também não estava, até olhar toda aquela bagunça. Há quanto tempo não usa sua magia Himura?

Que pergunta estranha! Quando Aoshi resolve falar é desgraça em dobro! Ele dialoga por enigmas!

Kenshin : Há... umas cinco horas mais ou menos...

Aoshi : Não acha isto estranho? Não estamos usando magia com tanta freqüência para nos trocar ou preparar comida ou materializar objetos. Faz muito tempo que nem sequer abro as asas. Para quê estamos usando uma churrasqueira? Poderíamos facilmente materializar a carne pronta.

Quando Aoshi diz alguma coisa... é realmente verdade! Não havia reparado! Antes não conseguia sequer acender a luz sem magia! Nem conhecia o interruptor (por sinal ele é bastante antipático)! Mas afinal, aonde ele quer chegar?

Kenshin : Você tem razão... mas o que acha que isto quer dizer?

Ele se virou para mim e eu quase gritei! Não estava preparado para isso, foi realmente súbito!

Aoshi : Quer dizer que nos acostumamos a agir como humanos...

Está falando o óbvio... até o óbvio parece sábio e profundo vindo da "árvore da Pocahontas". Aoshi ainda vai criar uma nova religião.

Aoshi : E o mais surpreendente é que estamos gostando.

E... não podemos gostar? Céus, é claro que não!

Kenshin : Quanto mais gostarmos... mais difícil será quando...

Aoshi : Anjos não podem viver no Mundo dos Humanos, pelo menos eu nunca ouvi falar sobre algo assim. E Humanos não podem viver no paraíso... não os vivos...

O problema do Aoshi que fala, é que ele interrompe as pessoas...

Aoshi : Eu pensei nas opções... devemos nos afastar? Ou não? Qual a sua opinião Himura?

Ele... está dando valor à minha opinião! Céus! Estou realmente assustado! Tenho que caprichar para pelo menos parecer esperto.

Kenshin : Você está incomodado com isso Aoshi? Você quer se afastar delas? Por serem humanas, e por estarem te influenciando?

É claro que ele ficou em silêncio, Aoshi não diria "não" diria "sim" mas com certeza não diria "não", isto seria como admitir que gosta de Misao e isto é algo bem mais difícil para Aoshi do que para o resto da comunidade viva e não viva.

Kenshin : Sessha acha que se encontramos algo bom aqui, devemos desfrutar ao máximo. Talvez um dia sejamos realmente chamados de volta, mas até lá... Sessha acredita que esteja gostando muito de agir como humano...

Ele pensou por um momento e voltou a olhar as ondas.

Aoshi : Eu também...

PARA TUDO! Isso realmente contraria várias das leis da Gramática, física, Química, Geometria, Paleontologia, e mais algumas de matérias não descobertas pela escola! Aoshi admitiu algo... Ele admitiu que gosta de agir como humano! Isso fere em muito o orgulho dele! Céus! É o apocalipse! Onde estão os malditos dragões?

Misao : Ei! Himura! Aoshi-sama! Os espetinhos estão prontos!

Kaoru : E Sanosuke está comendo todos...

Sorri voltando até a mesa. Aoshi veio logo atrás. Devo dizer que algo está muito diferente nele, não que isto seja ruim, eu prefiro muito mais um Aoshi mais... humano? Esse assunto realmente entrou na minha cabeça... Devo lembrar de agradecer à Misao pela mudança de Aoshi. Só pode ter sido culpa dela, afinal ninguém mais aqui entendia a linguagem dele...

É impressionante como a batalha pelo último espetinho é quase sangrenta. Megumi já estava preparada para cuidar de olhos furados. Finalmente Misao acertou o nariz de Sano e levou o prêmio. As próximas carnes iriam demorar para sair pois alguns caranguejos surrupiaram nossos carvões e levamos tempo demais para perceber o saco vazio (esqueça aquela história de confiar em animais). Tivemos de materializar outro. Kaoru cutucou Misao pelo ombro enquanto esta comia a última carne do espeto.

Kaoru : Vamos apostar uma corrida até o mar?

Misao : Maish exutamos ji xoupa (Mas estamos de roupa).

Kaoru entendeu a frase! Algo que admirei muito!

Kaoru : Quem se importa?

A garota de tranças engoliu tudo de uma vez fazendo sinal de positivo.

Misao : Boa Pergunta.

E as duas saíram em disparada atropelando algumas conchas e caranguejos (bem feito para eles). A areia voou por todos os lados e logo depois ouvimos o barulho de corpos batendo violentamente na água, o que se seguiu a partir daí foi uma competição para ver quem derrubava quem mais vezes. Como era bonito ver as duas brincando como crianças... eu gostaria de brincar também... eu vou brincar! Saí em disparada também, Sano me seguiu junto com Megumi. E Aoshi... Era bom demais para ser verdade...

Quando caímos os três no mar e começamos a jogar água com sal na cara uns dos outros, eu senti aquela experiência indescritível que é "areia nas calças". Auréolas! Como coça! Pela cara de Sanosuke ele também deve ter sentido. Controlei-me de maneira honrosa para não queimar o filme na frente de duas mulheres.

Kaoru : Kenshin! A onda!

O Que é que tem a onda? Onda... ONDA! Olhei para trás e lá estava uma onda enorme que me passava a cabeça! OK! Não é tão difícil me passar a cabeça, talvez para Aoshi a onda não fosse tão gigantesca... A questão é que não tive tempo nem de pensar em fugir pois no segundo seguinte havia sal em meus ouvidos e em outros lugares menos óbvios...

Levantei buscando por ar, tropecei em uma concha e encontrei areia. MARAVILHA! É esse tipo de coisa que me faz lembrar de que sou ruivo... isso e o espelho.

Misao : Himura! Você está bem?

Tanto quanto a bolacha do mar que está esmagada entre meu calção e a areia. Ela não deve estar muito feliz com seu destino.

Kenshin : S-Sim! (cof cof)

Cuspi areia para fora de minha garganta, infelizmente boa parte foi parar no meu estômago, ou o que quer que seja este órgão que está doendo...

Megumi : É melhor trazer água para ele.

Não se preocupe com isso, tem água até em meu pâncreas, e com certeza não deveria haver água no pâncreas. Que tipo de médica é você que recomenda água para quem quase se afogou?

Kenshin : N-não! Sessha está bem, só precisa comer alguma coisa.

Para tirar esse gosto de sêmen de baleia da boca.

Sanosuke : Vou buscar alguma coisa!

Sano saiu correndo até a churrasqueira e eu aproveitei para me levantar e jogar a bolacha do mar de volta à água. Ela deve ter ficado muito feliz...

Kaoru : Logo voltamos para o hotel e você toma um banho.

Um banho seria ótimo, desde que a água não seja salgada, fria e gosmenta... Sanosuke voltou com alguns espetinhos E ficamos mais algum tempo rindo e comendo. Meu corpo ainda coçava por causa da areia, estava evitando usar minha magia para coisas como "lavar areia do corpo", não sei se é bom desperdiça-la com isso, então acabei tendo de aturar aquela coceira. Quando a comida acabou voltamos para o hotel. Aoshi parecia mais "feliz"? Bem, não sei se este adjetivo pode ser aplicado à "Aoshis" mas digamos que senti a aura dele mais satisfeita. Muito diferente do clima "neutro" que sempre o cercava. Enfim... Já no apartamento entrei rapidamente no banheiro e tirei toda aquela areia do corpo, isso levou algum tempo, principalmente porque não sabia regular a temperatura da água naquele chuveiro. Kaoru até bateu na porta perguntando por que eu estava berrando como se a pipoca tivesse acabado no momento em que o filme começou. Péssima metáfora, mas funciona... Sai e coloquei um pijama branco de mangas curtas. Branco! Uau, que criativo! Eu me impressiono com minha audácia em escolher branco considerando minhas raízes angelicais! Deveria ser preso por isso! Coloquei uma toalha (branca, criatividade agindo novamente) na cabeça pois tive que lavar os cabelos, a areia estava prestes a invadir meu cérebro, não que eu tivesse um afinal...

Abri a porta e chamei por Kaoru avisando que ela já podia entrar, ela passou por mim me olhando nos olhos até fechar a porta. Claro, evidentemente que isto era tudo parte do plano "Enlouqueça o Himura até ele não agüentar mais" pois agora estava me mordendo por dentro de curiosidade. Fui até a varanda para relaxar um pouco, estava demasiado tenso depois de tantos acontecimentos. Sem contar que estava com a pulga atrás da orelha, tinha um sexto sentido gritante me avisando de que algo estava para acontecer. Mas como há sempre algo acontecendo tentei não dar importância.

Alguns minutos se passaram, eu olhava para o teto, o teto olhava para mim, eu sorria para o teto, o teto sorria para mim, até que aquilo me irritou. Eu xinguei o teto e nossa relação nunca mais foi a mesma... Enterrei minha cara no travesseiro. Era estranho estar sozinho sem absolutamente nada para fazer. Subitamente fiquei com vontade de comer torrada com manteiga... Nossa, como algo tão simples pode ser tão divinamente saboroso? É... eu realmente gosto de torradas...

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo se passou, mas quando Kaoru saiu do banho (já de pijamas é claro) pulou sobre as minhas costas me dando um susto que me fez bater a cabeça na quina da cama. Ok, o alvo mudou de meu nariz para minha cabeça, isto está se tornando cada vez mais perigoso...

Kenshin : Oro...!

Este foi o som de minha consciência lutando para se manter desperta... Xinguei-me mentalmente por ter mantido a guarda baixa, poderia ser um demônio afinal, e eu estava completamente desprotegido. Tenho vergonha de mim mesmo...

Kaoru : Hey Kenshin! Você tem que estar mais alerta se quiser sobreviver!

Brilhante dedução minha amada, tratarei de anotar isto quando meus olhos pararem de girar.

Kenshin : Sessha deveria fugir de você?

Sentei-me na cama em posição de lótus. Lótus é uma flor sabiam? Aoshi que me ensinou... Será que ele já foi jardineiro? Céus, imagens de um Aoshi com chapéu de palha colhendo flores do campo invadiram minha mente! Socorro! Ele está com um vestido florido!

Kaoru : De maneira alguma...

Kaoru apoiou as mãos em meus joelhos e se aproximou com aquele olhar de "Enlouqueça o Himura até ele não agüentar mais". Ela nem precisava do olhar, poderia estar de óculos fundo de garrafa se quisesse, só o cheiro de sabonete e o corpo úmido foram o suficiente para me deixar "abalado" (eu continuo adorando esta expressão).

Kaoru : Sou inofensiva.

Opa! Com certeza... Tão inofensiva quanto o demônio. Aliás, eu aposto que o "coisa ruim" não tem um soco tão forte quanto o seu. Ok, esta aproximação está começando a criar resultados. Relaxa Kenshin, Relaxa... Respira… Você sabe que qualquer leve inclinação de seu "amigo" será notada. Portanto se não quer ir parar na Malásia de novo, ou passar por experiências constrangedoras comece a pensar em PÃO DE FORMA! Imagine uma velhinha entrando no quarto, arrastando os chinelos e dizendo "Continuem, continuem, só vim buscar uma lixa de unha...".

Kaoru : Você fica tão lindo vermelho Kenshin.

A velha da lixa desapareceu e eu senti o sangue de meu cérebro indo para um lugar... mais abaixo eu diria. Opa... Perdendo o controle da magia! Perdendo o controle da magia! Perigo! Perigo! Não! Estávamos nos aproximando perigosamente, eu já podia sentir a respiração dela em meu rosto, foi quando um pato caiu sobre nossas cabeças! E em um mísero instante o quarto estava infestado de patos! É isso mesmo! Patos e galinhas invadiram o lugar! E depois eles se transformaram e ovelhas! Ovelhas estavam caindo do céu e dançando tango em cima do criado-mudo!

Kaoru : O-Ovelhas!

Kenshin : Antes eram Patos!

Kaoru : Prefiro ovelhas... o que elas fazem aqui?

Kenshin : Você acreditaria se Sessha dissesse que os extraterrestres gostam de roubar pastores e implantar chips em ovelhas?

Kaoru : Não... mas foi uma boa tentativa... Temos de nos livrar das ovelhas antes que elas comam alguma coisa!

Kenshin : Er... Kaoru... você não estava de calça?

Kaoru : Eu estou de calça...

Kenshin : Bem, agora está de shorts...

Karou : GAH!

Ok, isto foi engraçado eu devo admitir. Comecei a rir enquanto uma das ovelhas sapateava ao lado da cama. Devo dizer que poderia ser pior... poderiam ser elefantes... baleias azuis talvez. Foi quando uma voz do Limbo gritou "HIMURAAAAAA" e algo pesado caiu sobre minha cabeça fazendo meu nariz afundar no assoalho. Estava demorando para alguém tentar me atacar no nariz.

Kenshin : Orooo...

Adrianne : Himura! Eu venho te visitar e você me recebe com ovelhas? É fofo, mas muito pouco apropriado...

Levantei meu rosto do buraco e olhei para cima.

Kenshin : A-Ady?

Ganhei um chute no meio da testa que me fez atropelar quatro ovelhas que dançavam quadrilha em volta de uma fogueira e achata-las contra a parede. Pelo menos caí sobre algo fofo.

Adrianne : Não me chame assim!

Ela estava vermelha. Arrumou o boné camuflado sobre a cabeça e estalou os dedos fazendo as ovelhas todas sumirem. Ah claro, está é a diferença entre nós e os anjos alfa... eles fazem magia com estilo...

Adrianne : Pelo que vejo vai precisar mesmo da minha ajuda. Está muito longe de controlar sua magia com perfeição.

Kenshin : O-oro?

Kaoru : K-Kenshin, quem é essa? Ela veio do Iraque?

Um lugar parecido... Adrianne virou-se para Kaoru de forma séria. Cruzou os braços e encarou-a de frente. Ela começou a suar frio. Uma tampinha daquelas com aquele olhar intimidador... realmente... os anjos alfa tem estilo.

Adrianne : Você é... Kamiya Kaoru?

Kaoru : Er... S-Sim...

Então, como a realidade é confusa e perturbadora, Adrianne sorriu, abriu um enorme sorriso e cumprimentou Kaoru de maneira "delicada" como Misao faria... pensando bem, as duas tem coisas em comum... a falta de altura por exemplo...

Adrianne : Muito Prazer Kaoru! Posso te chamar de Kaoru? Eu sou Adrianne, supostamente a chefe do seu namorado. Nossa, é muito bom te conhecer, vamos nos dar muito bem. Proponho um pacto para transformar esse camarãozinho em um homem. Eu cuido da magia e você "das outras coisas" se é que me entende...

Enquanto eu ficava cada vez mais vermelho, Kaoru ria das atitudes espontâneas de minha "suposta chefe". Quando voltei à realidade percebi que tudo havia virado uma salada! E eu sou o idiota do tomate! Há segundos atrás haviam ovelhas dançarinas e agora uma líder talibã invadiu meu quarto falando que vai me transformar em homem! Ninguém mais acredita na minha sexualidade!

Kenshin : A-Adrianne o que faz aqui afinal?

Adrianne : Oras, eu vim te ajudar e é assim que me recebe? Devia voltar aos carneiros...

Eram ovelhas...

Adrianne : De qualquer maneira eu vim para te ajudar a controlar sua magia. Ela aumentou demais em muito pouco tempo e eu imagino que você vá precisar de ajuda com ela.

Kenshin : E você decidiu aparecer aqui meia-noite?

Pretende montar acampamento aqui no quarto ou vai dormir entre nós dois? Afinal parece que o mundo inteiro conspira para que eu mantenha o celibato! Era mais fácil me castrarem de uma vez! Aviso que vão precisar de um facão bem grande... Uma serra elétrica talvez seja mais apropriada (modéstia a parte).

Adrianne : É que antes disso eu sou abóbora...

Há Há Há, muito engraçado. Levantei as sobrancelhas.

Adrianne : Tá bom, a verdade é que eu queria pegar vocês no "ato", mas percebi que você é lerdo demais Himura...

Kaoru : Você não imagina o quanto...

Ah ótimo! Agora eu tenho minha namorada, minha chefe, a melhor amiga de minha namorada e o meu melhor amigo todos contra mim. Acho que Deus quis compensar a falta de uma sogra... Pensando bem, talvez Aoshi seja meu único amigo... Que deprimente...

Adrianne : Eu quero detalhes mais tarde... De qualquer maneira seu treinamento começa amanhã bem cedo...

Disse já abrindo um buraco interdimencional.

Adrianne : E quando eu digo bem cedo... eu quero dizer BEM cedo...

Porque não começamos agora para poupar-lhe o trabalho de nos interromper outra vez?

Kenshin : Está bem.

Concordei sorrindo MUITO falsamente enquanto pensava em maneiras de me suicidar. Infelizmente eu sou um anjo o que me impede até de ter o descanso eterno... Oh eternidade cruel...

Adrianne : Kaoru temos de conversar mais algum dia! Bye Bye!

Kaoru acenou animadamente à meu carrasco. Afinal, você me ama ou me odeia?

Kaoru : Bye Bye!

O buraco se fechou e eu suspirei aliviado.

Kaoru : Gostei dela...

É claro que gostou, agora qualquer ínfima chance minha de ganhar uma discussão está perdida! Suspirei...

Kaoru : Não fique assim Kenshin, pelo menos você tem uma chefe bonitinha...

Kenshin : Sessha não tem fetiches com adolescentes...

Ela apoiou as mãos em meu peito e roçou os lábios em meu pescoço. Parece que toda a frustração que sentia em ter sido "convocado" por Adrianne evaporou.

Kaoru : Isto me tranqüiliza...

Sorri abraçando-a pela cintura enquanto tocava seu rosto.

Kenshin : Então...

Beijei-a na testa.

Kenshin : Você fica muito sexy com o pijama semi-comido.

Nunca é tarde demais para mostrar meu lado cômico, Aoshi deveria tentar de vez em quando... Se bem que ele já é cômico por si só, imagine se falasse! Kaoru socou de leve meu ombro.

Kaoru : Idiota...

Se não gosta do pijama podemos dar um jeito nele... KENSHIN MAU, KENSHIN HENTAI! Inclinei-me para beija-la, mas ela parou-me com um dedo em meus lábios. Meu primeiro pensamento foi : "Porra..."

Kaoru : Hoje não Kenshin, você tem que acordar cedo amanhã.

Meu maior pesadelo se concretizou! Tudo bem, na verdade meu maior pesadelo é que um dia Aoshi diga "vou virar vendedor de cosméticos". Mas para mim isto é mais um sinal do apocalipse que um pesadelo.

Kenshin : Está tratando Sessha como um garoto.

Kaoru : Só homens podem ficar acordados até tarde.

Ela quer que eu prove que sou homem? Até você não confia na minha sexualidade Kaoru? É claro que tudo fazia parte de um jogo, mas aquilo me atingiu no íntimo! Eu estou realmente decidido! Eu sinto que esta é a minha grande chance de virar o placar (que por sinal, nem lembro como estava). De qualquer maneira segurei-a enquanto lhe dava uma rasteira, assim pude deita-la suavemente no chão.

Kaoru : K-Kenshin!

Segurei suas mãos acima da cabeça enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Não pude evitar que minha mão descesse até seu ventre (não que tivesse tentando evitar). Desci meus lábios até seu colo tomando cuidado para não parecer pervertido demais, afinal ainda queria ver o Sol nascer amanhã. Ela gemeu quando soltei suas mãos e passei a beijar e lamber seu ventre. Ela era tão doce, e aquele cheiro que seu corpo exalava me anestesiava por completo. Lutei para me manter ao menos consciente enquanto a respiração de Kaoru ficava cada vez mais rápida. Mesmo com as mãos livres ela se limitava a tocar-me os ombros, o que me fez verdadeiramente sorrir por dentro.

Kenshin : Um garoto faz você se sentir assim Kaoru?

Kaoru : Alguns... Garotos... Crescem rápido...

Nunca disse que era um menino prodígio? Foi aí que o mundo continuou a dar suas voltas. Kaoru me pegou pelos ombros e empurrou-me contra a parede. Sentado, assustado e enfeitiçado pelo olhar insinuante dela eu meio que fiquei paralisado. Sério, eu não conseguia me mexer! Deus, se os demônios tivessem estes olhos eu estaria perdido. E aquele meio sorriso malicioso estava me fazendo tremer de excitação. Ela se aproximou apoiando a mão em meu peito, beijando o lóbulo de minha orelha e sussurrando roucamente.

Kaoru : Mas perto de uma mulher, são só garotos...

Eu tenho a impressão de já ter ouvido isto em algum lugar... Mesmo assim fiquei indescritivelmente abalado. Infelizmente o mundo continua forte em sua conspiração contra a minha pessoa, e quando eu abri os olhos esperando encontrar com os orbes azuis, estes estavam fechados sobre a cama já em estado sonolento.

Kenshin : O-Oro...

Kaoru : Vamos dormir, estou com dor de cabeça...

Como assim? Nem nos casamos ainda! Mulheres só tem dor de cabeça nessas horas depois que casam! Não me faça passar por isto, ainda não estou preparado, ainda preciso de algumas noites sem dor de cabeça! POR QUE?

Kenshin : Por que?

Kaoru : Só estava brincando. Vem logo dormir, já é quase uma da manhã e tenho a impressão de que Adrianne é uma mulher de palavra...

Até a tampinha da minha chefe é mulher e eu sou um garoto? Isso é discriminação! É só porque eu sou ruivo! Isso é nazismo! Você não tem vergonha? Qual será o próximo passo? Tirar meu direito de voto? Não que um dia eu tenha votado, a democracia no céu simplesmente não existe, afinal quem pode competir com Alguém que diz "Haja luz" e esta aparece? Infelizmente Ele nunca teve a brilhante idéia de dizer na cantina do Paraíso "Haja enroladinhos de Presunto!", pois o que chega mais perto de um enroladinho é um salsichão tão engordurado que a mulher deixa num varal para escorrer o óleo... Viu? Até a velha da cantina é mulher agora! EU TAMBÉM QUERO SER MULHER!

Ok, esta não foi exatamente a coisa mais inteligente que eu pensei na vida...

Continua...


	37. Fora de Órbita

-Himuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Dei um pulo da cama, bati a cabeça no teto, furei o assoalho, e... bati o nariz (não podia faltar). Estava atordoado ainda, teria sorte se lembrasse meu próprio nome, apesar dele ainda estar ressoando em minha mente "Himuraaaaa! Himuraaaaa!" gostam tanto dele que ainda vão gravar uma balada.

-Acorde seu imprestável! – Adrianne gritou a plenos pulmões. Ela e Misao eram realmente parecidas, ambas adoram me elogiar. Kaoru estava de pé ao lado dela com cara de sono, pijamas e cabelo despenteado. O que me fez imaginar que minha chefe teve a decência de acorda-la antes, sem gritos infernais... Bem... eu não esperava um beijinho e um café na cama, mas algo menos destrutivo seria melhor...

-Oro?

É claro que ainda nem sabia onde estava... Olhei para a janela. Ainda estava escuro! Que horas eram afinal? Balancei a cabeça vendo as horas no rádio relógio.

-Mas são cinco e meia da manhã!

-Desculpe, você tem razão... – ela disse cruzando os braços.

Suspirei aliviado já pensando em me arrastar novamente para as cobertas. Adrianne continuou.

-Estamos atrasados 30 minutos! Levante logo desse buraco sua mitocôndria, antes que eu decida transforma-lo em uma organela mais inútil!

Quase sem forças (e ainda tentando lembrar o que uma mitocôndria fazia, e se era realmente tão inútil) levantei-me e me transformei em anjo. Seria um longo dia que literalmente falando não havia nem sequer começado...

(Algum tempo depois...)

-Mais poderosa Himura!

-Mais que isso?

-Chama esse vagalume super crescido de luz celestial? Isso não me faz nem cócegas!

Esse "vagalume super crescido" era maior que o monte Fuji...

-Mas você é um anjo alfa!

Eu ria de nervoso por dentro, estávamos treinando há 4 horas! Estava quase na hora do café e eu não havia conseguido nem sequer lançar uma energia forte o suficiente para que Adrianne não a desviasse com uma mão! Desse jeito vou entrar em depressão!

-Isso não quer dizer nada. – Colocou as mãos na cintura me mostrando a língua. – você não está se concentrando! Não é possível que depois de tudo o que passou esta seja toda a sua força! Não pararemos até que me faça usar ao menos alguma energia angelical!

Suspirei ponderando. Realmente, não estava levando a sério. Se não conseguir controlar toda a minha energia, não conseguirei proteger ninguém. Keshin seu idiota! Você não presta! Concentre-se sua Mitocôndria ruiva!

-Está bem... – Fechei os olhos deixando minha energia sair.

Só para você não pensar que todos de Okinawa estavam a assistir nosso treino com bolas gigantescas de energia angelical, quando estamos na forma de anjos, nossos ataques e golpes não são vistos pelos humanos, a não ser que queiramos. Estávamos no momento no terraço do hotel. Me concentrava ao máximo quando uma rajada de luz celestial me acertou em cheio me fazendo rolar no chão feito uma abóbora.

-Oro!

-Acha que o inimigo vai esperar você se concentrar? Tem que ser natural Himura! Muita gente está confiando em você! Acha que pode se dar ao luxo de ser fraco?

Ela concentrou a energia no punho e voou para cima de mim. Rolei mais uma vez para permanecer ao menos vivo. Levantei-me sentindo o golpe que pegou de raspão no estômago. De raspão? Eu havia desviado há muito tempo! Então isto é que é ser forte? Que medo!

-Se você só funciona assim... – O boné camuflado foi mais uma vez arrumado sobre os cabelos morenos – Vamos brincar...

Gah! Eu não quero brincar! Adrianne me lançou uma rajada de luz celestial pouco maior que uma bola de basquete, mas eu tinha certeza de que o poder era devastador. Desviei como pude, mas o vento me jogou para o lado. Adrianne moveu os dedos em sua direção, pouco tempo depois a mesma bola me acertou pelas costas. Senti minha pele queimar, como se tivesse sido atingido por uma tora e voei metros de distância. Deus! Se com uma energia do tamanho daquela quase me fez cuspir sangue, nem quero experimentar seu Kamehameha.

Foi então que meu medo se concretizou. Mal havia levantado e uma energia 4 vezes maior cegou-me. Eu não tinha como fugir. Mas não aceitaria simplesmente levar o golpe. Numa atitude completamente impensada e devo dizer estúpida. Tentei parar com as mãos. Era forte demais! A pele de meus dedos começou a queimar, arder, e descascar. A força estava me levando para trás. A pressão triturou boa parte de minha roupa e cortou meus braços e meu rosto. Mas que poder sobrenatural é esse? Seja como for, não posso desistir desse jeito.

-Cancele minha energia Himura! Você vai morrer desse jeito!

Morrer? MORRER? Você não havia me dito que eu podia morrer! Eu não posso morrer ainda! Ao menos não num treino cretino! Deus! Se eu tenho algum poder capaz de atingir Adrianne esta é a hora desperta-lo! Mas primeiro tenho que me livrar dessa bola de fogo branco. Minhas mãos estavam ocupadas demais, por isso arrisquei tudo dando um chute que... funcionou! Dei uma bicicleta na bola e ela passou por sobre minha cabeça. Ok, primeira lição. A energia de Adrianne é forte demais para que eu possa encará-la de frente tentar um cancelamento ou absorção está fora de cogitação. Por isso o melhor é desviá-la.

Encarei as mãos queimadas que aos poucos se regeneraram. Meu cansaço era visível. Adrianne não perdeu tempo. Já lançou uma rajada de energia do tamanho de bolas de tênis. Eu me desviava como podia forçando minha mente a trabalhar na velocidade da luz. Muito bem Himura, você tem que desviar a energia, mas se usar as mãos vai acabar desmembrado! Cancelamento está fora de cogitação (pois não sei exatamente como fazê-lo), e não posso absorver um poder que não conheço, isso pode me matar. Ok... como farei?

Tenho que proteger as mãos... talvez se eu concentrar boa parte de minha energia nelas, eu consiga desviar os ataques... vale a pena tentar. Tem que ser natural não? Então vamos lá... de uma vez.

Minhas mãos se envolveram em energia branca, e eu encarei uma das rajadas de energia, desviei-a com a mão direita, tirando meu corpo do caminho, mas foi quando senti a energia de Adrianne "quebrando" a barreira que havia feito em volta de minha mão.

Simplesmente Perfeito! Consegui desviar, mas perdi a energia que havia concentrado. Conclusão : Posso usar esse tipo de coisa somente algumas vezes... Já é um avanço... Mas eu preciso de muito mais do que isso para vencer Adrianne. E perdi muita de minha energia para tentar um ataque direto... Deus do Céu, o que fazer? Bob! Me mande uma luz, onde quer que você esteja companheiro de batalhas! Um sinal! Não de trânsito mas... Trânsito... Trânsito...

Senti como se uma lâmpada acendesse em minha cabeça. Trânsito! Isso mesmo! Bob obrigada! Eu sei que você ainda está aqui comigo! Deus! É isso! Não tenho energia, mas Adrianne TEM! É!

Não pude evitar sorrir de lado. Ela fez uma pausa notando minha cara de "Descobri o pão de queijo". Piscou cancelando uma energia que iria lançar em minha cara.

-Ei Himura... você está bem? Virou masoquista?

Sorri ainda mais.

-De maneira alguma, Sessha só se lembrou de que não pode se atrasar para o café...

Ela sorriu também.

-Sinto muito, mas se depender de mim você terá sorte se jantar.

Eis a questão Ady, não depende de você. Claro que minha despreocupação fez ela se irritar por dentro e lançar uma energia ainda mais concentrada, mal sabia a pobre que era exatamente o que eu queria. Corri na direção da rajada ao invés de me desviar.

Gritei para evocar toda a energia que tinha. Primeiro causei um flash de luz para ao menos atordoar Adrianne. Depois aproveitei que a primeira parte de meu plano havia dado aparentemente certo e iniciei a segunda. Concentrei toda a força que me restava para rodear minhas mãos novamente. Lembrei daqueles caras que preparam pizzas, envolvi a esfera de Adrianne com as mãos e com um esforço gigantesco Girei o corpo cento e oitenta graus para depois impulsionar a esfera de volta com minha própria energia angelical. A força de Ady voltou somada a minha para ela. Uma grande explosão ocorreu, a luz me cegou, eu não sabia se havia conseguido alguma coisa. Quando finalmente consegui focalizar Adrianne fiquei decepcionado. Ela estava de pé, era só o que eu conseguia decifrar. Alguns segundos depois percebi que a energia a havia acertado no estômago causando um grande rombo na roupa e uma queimadura que começava a se regenerar. Suas mãos também estavam queimadas. Senti-me culpado por ter machucado-a, mas feliz por ter conseguido (contraditório não?)

-Ok... você merece crédito... isso doeu um bocado...

Ela dizia respirando pausadamente.

-Sessha agradece o elogio...

-Mas não pense que vai acabar assim... Você passou no teste... agora eu vou começar o meu treinamento...

Eu acho que depois de tudo o que passei deveria ganhar um diploma. Ao menos um plano dentário seria bom. E por incrível obra do destino cinco minutos depois estávamos civilizadamente tomando café da manhã. Se é que se pode chamar de civilizada a luta entre Sanosuke, Misao e Adrianne pelo último brioche. Esses caras só sabem guerrear a sério por comida mesmo! Minha mão tremia por causa do esforço, era a terceira vez que meu garfo não chegava à minha boca. Será que seria perversão demais pedir que Kaoru me dê comida? Não Kenshin, você é um cavalheiro...

-Quer que eu te ajude Kenshin?

Recuse!

-Sim, obrigado Kaoru...

Idiota, você realmente tem tendência pervertida, mas engana muito bem. Tivemos de interromper nosso café quando o disputado Brioche voou e caiu dentro do decote de uma senhora "robusta". Quando Sano fez menção de pega-lo Megumi atirou-o delicadamente para fora do restaurante e nós fingimos não conhecê-los. Finalmente era hora de meu treinamento começar. E como iremos começar? Com meditação! Eu não sou um Aoshi! Eu não sei fazer respiração anaeróbica, eu não me comunico com os seres inanimados e principalmente : Meus pés adormecem com facilidade sobrenatural.

-Libere toda a sua energia interior...

Estou usando toda minha energia interior para que meus pés continuem grudados em meu corpo.

-Agora mova seus braços levemente para a direita. Passe suas pernas para trás. Apóie-se no polegar... – As ordens vieram uma após a outra e por incrível que pareça eu me esforçava ao máximo para obedecer. Adrianne respirou fundo e perguntou:

-Está sentindo a força?

-Bem... acho que estou captando um sinal de rádio... – Não era a toa, meu corpo havia se moldado à semelhança de uma antena parabólica.

-Não saia da posição...

Não se preocupe, meu calcanhar está confortavelmente apoiado em minha nuca e eu nunca pensei que um dia conseguiria tocar meus rins com meu cotovelo. Alguns minutos se passaram e eu continuava na mesma... ao menos estava a par das novidades esportivas.

-Vamos Himura, não está se esforçando! Libere-se do plano material!

Ok, esqueça o desconforto, o desconforto é psicológico. Liberte sua alma. Estou sentindo! Eu acho que estou sentindo! Ótimo, estou relaxado agora e... Veja! Meu corpo! Uau! Que experiência mística! Meu cabelo é desse jeito mesmo? Subitamente Adrianne apareceu ao meu lado. Nós dois flutuávamos sobre nossos corpos materiais.

-Ótimo, neste estado qualquer limitação imposta por nossos corpos se anula. Vamos descobrir o quanto você pode se fortalecer.

Acho que não consigo pegar pesos desse jeito.

-O que Sessha deve fazer? – Tomar anabolizante de Grifo?

-Nada demais... – Colocou as mãos no bolso. – Só criar uma estrela...

-CRIAR UMA ESTRELA? – Ela deve estar brincando! Só anjos alfa ou de níveis muito superiores criam estrelas!

-Não grite Himura! Nossas vozes já saem com eco aqui! – Ela tem razão! Só agora reparei! Contive minha vontade de testar esta condição com algumas palavras idiotas como "ecoooo". – Olha, eu não espero que você consiga fazê-lo agora. Este será seu objetivo no treinamento. Quando criar uma estrela, meu trabalho estará completo. Seu poder interior cresceu muito em muito pouco tempo, vamos treinar aqui para que seu espírito se fortaleça e com isso o seu corpo também o fará.

-Er... – Eu precisava perguntar! Era muita informação de uma só vez! – Como é possível que o corpo de Sessha se fortaleça deste jeito?

-Hm... como explicar... – ela cruzou as pernas no ar ponderando – Veja bem, o que eu quero dizer é que no momento seu espírito não está adaptado ao poder. O corpo nada mais é do que um recipiente para o espírito. Quando a alma se fortalece, o corpo tende a se adaptar com o tempo. Mas seu fortalecimento foi tão prematuro que está tudo uma bagunça! Resumindo, é como limpar uma gaiola de Hamster. Estamos tirando a bandeja, trocando o jornal e devolvendo à gaiola.

Fantástica comparação...

-Está bem, entendi.

Ela bateu as palmas da mão.

-Ótimo, então vamos começar moldando a energia! Quais maneiras de ataque você conhece com energia pura?

-Ahm... – não tinha certeza se deveria responder... – Esferas de Luz Celestial? – ela explodiu.

-Meu Deus Himura! Um querubim de noventa anos faz esferas! - Desculpe por não ser criativo. Adrianne suspirou colocando a mão na testa. – Ok, vamos começar com o meu favorito então... Lâminas de Prata. Observe.

Sentei-me como um bom menino flutuando no ar. Adrianne nos levou até um lugar montanhoso com várias rochas. Bolívia? Não tenho certeza. Talvez ela tenha somente moldado a realidade. O "somente" foi só para dar um ar intelectual, pois na verdade é muito difícil e limitado à pouca distância por pouco tempo. Endireitou-se de maneira a parecer um soldado (ela sempre parece um soldado) com a mão em faca cruzando o peito e parando um pouco acima do rosto. O vento começou a soprar forte e os cabelos negros dançaram livremente. Sua mão brilhou quase me ofuscando. Desceu-a rapidamente criando um arco de luz que CORTOU UMA ROCHA DE DEZ METROS DE COMPRIMENTO AO MEIO! Eu não costumo ser um anjo ambicioso, mas QUERO FAZER IGUAL!

-Uau! – Não conseguiria dizer algo mais que isto... Ela sorriu orgulhosa. A modéstia não é lá uma qualidade de minha chefe.

-O preceito é o mesmo, encare como uma esfera alongada. Tente você agora.

Levantei-me tentando imitar ao máximo todos os movimentos. Uma esfera alongada certo? Acho que consigo fazer. Abaixei os braços com força. Parecia um arco! Ele voou e explodiu uma grande pedra. Fiquei orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Esperava um presente de Adrianne, mas recebi um tapa violento na nuca. Todo mundo bate no Himura!

-Seu idiota! Não era para explodir a rocha! Precisa cortá-la no meio! É uma Lâmina de Prata! Já viu alguma Lâmina sem fio?

-Desculpe! Vou tentar de novo.

-E claro que vai! Eu já mencionei que um mês neste plano corresponde à cinco horas no mundo material?

-O QUE? – ótimo, estou de quarentena.

-Isso mesmo, então não tenha pressa. Temos todo o tempo do mundo... – Maravilha, simplesmente perfeito. Um mês sem Kaoru! Como consegue pensar em algo assim agora Himura? Concentre-se no treinamento! Tentei repetir, mas o resultado foi o mesmo. Continuou assim durante algumas horas. Minhas lâminas explodiam as coisas quando deveriam cortá-las! Sinto que Adrianne já está desistindo de mim.

-Sabe qual o seu problema? Você pensa demais! Tem que aprender a agir por instinto! Corte aquela pedra!

Ela tem razão. Eu penso demais, sou muito metódico. O espírito não é metódico. É engraçado uma "professora" te mandar não pensar. Vamos lá Himura, pense em lâminas! Tentei de novo. Desta vez consegui cortar uma parte da rocha. Não estava bem afiada, mas era uma lâmina.

-Está melhor, vamos continuar até você conseguir.

E assim, alguns dias se passaram. Cada dia eu conseguia afiar mais. Aprendi que era um negócio bem primitivo, você simplesmente deve pensar "Vou cortar você ao meio!" e com este pensamento moldar a energia. Com o tempo consegui fazer com as duas mãos e das mais variadas formas possíveis. Consegui aumentar o arco e fazer um círculo completo que se estendia e cortava qualquer coisa num raio de algumas dezenas de metros antes de sumir. Infelizmente gastava muita energia. Acabei ficando bastante familiarizado com a técnica. Era divertido criar outras formas de usá-la. Acabamos passando para uma aula prática. Tradução: Adrianne sentiu vontade de me arrebentar numa luta. Obviamente não consegui ganhar, mas a impressionei usando a Lâmina de Prata com os pés! Nem eu sabia que conseguia fazer algo assim. Acho que estou pegando o jeito de não pensar. Depois disso passamos para outra técnica. Algo que Adrianne chamava de Chicote de Cristal... perceba a criatividade dos nomes.

-Esse tipo de técnica requer mais controle do que a Lâmina de Prata, mas você pode aplicar nela também. Resume-se a direcionar uma corda de energia.

Ela levou o braço ao peito depois esticou-o. Um feixe de luz desprendeu-se de seus dedos e atravessou outra rocha, literalmente furando-a como a mais poderosa das brocas. Adrianne moveu novamente o braço e o feixe mudou de direção voltando a perfurar o mineral. Fez isto muitas vezes até a pedra parecer um queijo suíço. Depois mostrou como se fazia com a Lâmina de Prata. Basta dizer que retalhou uma rocha como se fosse salaminho. Isso me faz lembrar que não como há dias. Mas para meu corpo não se passaram mais do que uma ou duas horas.

Tentei fazer o mesmo mas não consegui mudar a direção, devo ter feito um estrago até no Himalaia. Simplesmente ótimo. Realmente é difícil controlar, mas me sinto mais seguro. Começo a ter uma relação mais intima com minha própria força. Todos os dias treinava este controle enquanto Adrianne me passava algumas lições de magia como aquela que usei contra o Boizinho Motoboy em Hokkaido. Lições de magia são ligeiramente mais simples para mim, tenho muita facilidade em feitiços. Tudo que a pequena general me ensinava era voltado diretamente para o controle de Energia Angelical e vez ou outra treinávamos vôo livre.

Era muito desgastante, muitas vezes terminava o dia sem sentir meus braços ou pernas. O que era estranho afinal na teoria eu não tinha nem sequer um corpo naquele momento. Mais alguns dias depois, mais ou menos uma quinzena se não me engano. Consegui desviar o Chicote de Cristal. Fiquei tão feliz que comecei a ver até onde ia este controle. Liberava dois ou três de uma vez e controlava-os ao mesmo tempo. Usava a Espada vez ou outra para criar mais facilmente Lâmina de Prata e descobri que conseguia liberar energia enquanto lutava. O que era ótimo, pois antes tinha de parar para concentrá-la o que me tornava um alvo fácil.

Parecia uma criança brincando de massinha. Com o Chicote de Cristal consegui criar algo que chamei de Redemoinho Solar. Basicamente fazia o feixe do Chicote circular como um tufão, o que aumentava seu poder destrutivo.

Aprendi com Adrianne a diferenciar as energias que posso ou não absorver. Apesar de ter algumas ocasiões em que sentia estar perto de ter um derrame, aprendi muito e estava mais auto-confiante. Mas queria voltar logo. Estava com muitas saudades de Kaoru. Finalmente minha quarentena acabou. No dia seguinte voltaríamos à nossos corpos e treinaríamos mais um dia no mundo material antes de Ady ir embora. Estávamos conversando depois de termos uma luta interessante em que eu finalmente senti estar mais próximo do poder dela. Claro que fui derrotado, mas dessa vez demorou bem mais e eu consegui acerta-la algumas vezes.

-Acha que Sessha tem alguma chance contra o Inferno?

-Não se preocupe, se eu consegui você também consegue. – notei uma melancolia no olhar dela. Lembrei-me de que quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez ela havia comentado sobre ter perdido a amiga na batalha. Pensei no quão deve ter sofrido para se tornar alguém tão forte. Ao contrário de mim, ela não teve ninguém para ajudá-la. Eu estou cercado de boas companhias e demônios que querem minha cabeça.

-Mas Himura... não se esqueça. O maior poder de Lúcifer não é magia, é o psicológico. Ele consegue sugar tudo aquilo em que você acredita. Você precisa se agarrar àquilo que é mais importante para você, e tem que ser importante mesmo. Porque se houver uma dúvida, mesmo que seja pequena, você será queimado como churrasquinho de quinta.

Sorri.

-Acho que Sessha para quem deve voltar...

Ela ficou ainda mais séria.

-O Inferno também sabe. O alvo daqueles demônios não é você Himura. Assim como não era eu. Eles podem te tomar Kaoru, assim como tomaram Akiko de mim. Na minha frente. E eu não pude fazer nada.

Isto era claro, mas eu ainda não havia me tocado completamente. Mas se Adrianne perdeu a pessoa mais importante para ela, como sobreviveu à batalha? Imaginei que não era a melhor hora para perguntar.

-Sessha sente muito.

-Não se preocupe. Faz muito tempo. E eu não sou de ficar me lamentando. Vamos dormir. Amanhã voltaremos e deve ser quase hora do jantar.

Já havia me esquecido do gosto da comida. Isso é muito triste...

**Continua...**


	38. SENI

**Yo Minna! (acenando)**

**Sim, foram quase 8 meses de espera, eu nem sei como me desculpar por isso!**

**Admito que durante um tempo desanimei com a fic. Não por ter ficado sem idéias, mas porque parecia que tudo conspirava contra! Estava vários capítulos adiantada quando meu pc deu pane e eu perdi tudo! Tive que escrever tudo de novo, lembrar de detalhes importante e muitas outras coisas.**

**Sempre que estava prestes a postar acontecia algum problema, era um complô de Marcianos contra a fic! Quase entrei em depressão, tinha escrito tanto e perdido tanto! Se fosse Emo choraria até não poder mais. Mas eis que das cinzas Milk renasce! Acho que o que mais me ajudou foram alguns trabalhos que fiz durante o breve período de "desânimo". Depois de escrever algumas fics comecei a ter ainda mais idéias para esta! Queria escrever e escrevi! (urros de vitória)**

**Realmente não sei como me desculpar, meu maior problema é não ter mais tempo para entrar na net. Vez ou outra quando o patrão sai eu entro no computador dele lá na clínica. Felizmente agora estou em férias! E vou poder voltar a colocar as coisas em ordem.**

**A Todas as pessoas maravilhosas que me mandaram comentários lindos recheados de elogio meu obrigada do fundo do coração. Fiquei feliz em saber que tanta gente se importa tanto com a fic! SIM! EU TENHO OS LEITORES MAIS FOFOS DA FANFICTION! Hontou ni Arigatou (cantando) para : **Juh Yagami, Tih, Uchiha Kawaii, CarolMolly, Dana/Kitsune, Lara B. Potter, ItachiSaru, Dark-chan, Nino-san, Hyuuga Mitha, Amande Hiromu-chan, Carol Oneill, Eduardo, Ayazinhaah-chan, Yukyuno Hikari, Ly Black, Carol, Lali Dijbril, Analu-san, Aline, Salistick, Loki, Raisa, Lyla Evans Higurashi, Kurenai-chan, Thayara, PS2Games-Lady, Seiying-chan,Carol-san, Suh-S3 e DanoneSensei.

**Todos vocês me deram forças para continuar e gostaria que me perdoassem pelo atraso. Sei que já prometi antes, mas desta vez tenho certeza de que poderei continuar com a Fic! Estou entrando numa nova fase e quero recomeçar do zero!**

**Por favor, dêem suas opiniões sobre o capítulo, Desculpem por não responder mais separadamente os comentários, mas eu realmente ando sem tempo. Ainda assim eu fiquei impressionada com a quantidade! Realmente muito obrigada àqueles que expressaram sinceramente seus elogios! Eu ganhei muitos leitores novos e os antigos certamente não me decepcionaram!**

**Aos novos leitores : Sejam bem vindos, espero que nos demos bem e que gostem de meu trabalho!**

**Aos antigos : Muito obrigada por estarem sempre comigo, espero que não se decepcionem e que eu sempre cresça junto com vocês como escritora.**

**Estou entrando em uma nova fase agora, espero que gostem, os mais observadores notaram algumas pequenas muanças e influências, mas prometo me esforçar para manter a qualidade ou melhorá-la é claro.**

**Aqueles que quiserem me adicionar no MSN ou Orkut, fiquem a vontade. Eu não entro muito na internet, mas sempre que entro respondo aos scraps e entro no Messenger. Apensa peço que tenham paciência com minha memória fraca para nomes. Não me mate caso eu pergunte sete vezes quem é você XD Juro que não é por mal, é só porque a Milk é a Milk, e a Milk é meio tapada (reverência).**

**Mais uma vez obrigada! E nos vemos em breve! De preferência não passará da semana que vem, podem me cobrar! Jya! (acenando)**

**Finalmente...**

**Vamos à fic :**

A sensação de voltar para seu corpo depois de "tanto" tempo é uma mistura de náuseas, tonturas e fome... muita fome! Não dá para comer naquele universo paralelo, eu daria meu rin por uma zebra qualquer bem grelhada no fogo baixo.

A sala rodava e rodava. Percebi que Adrianne correu em disparada sem nem me saudar devidamente, saiu gritando "Churrascoooooo" e eu conclui que a estatura não era a única coisa que ela tinha em comum com Misao. Quando finalmente comecei a recobrar meu estomago e acalmar meus sentidos preparei-me para me levantar.

Como aquela pequena anjo alfa pôde se recuperar tão rápido? Estou envergonhado de minha fragilidade! Deve ser culpa dos cabelos... Mas até agora nenhum dos anjos alfa era loiro! Como não reparei nisso antes? Sinto que estou próximo de uma grande revelação de que ruivo também é bom! Ao menos não tenho sardas...

Apesar de todo o meu ser reclamar de fome eu o ignorei completamente (talvez um sinal de que estava mais forte). Afinal com certeza não irei morrer de fome (dado que sou imortal), mas morrerei se não ver Kaoru neste instante.

No primeiro passo que dei para começar minha heróica procura percebi que estava diferente. O baque foi tão grande que me fez parar e analisar meu corpo. Estava ao mesmo tempo mais leve e mais pesado, parecia que minha energia emanava de cada poro, minha mente estava aberta e eu era capaz de tudo. Comecei a vasculhar minha mente para ter certeza de que Adrianne não havia me dado nenhum cogumelo estranho ou coisa parecida. Mas cheguei a conclusão de que devia ser o resultado do treinamento mesmo, afinal com certeza me lembraria se houvesse comido alguma coisa naquele inóspito lugar tão tristemente privado dos prazeres carnais que os anjos primordialmente não deveriam ter, mas eu sou um anjo ruivo, já fui um erro desde o princípio, não tenho de me sentir culpado.

Enquanto corria em impressionante velocidade por todo o hotel me animava pensando que no dia seguinte Adrianne me ensinaria a controlar os 4 elementos e magias avançadas. Parecia um pirralhinho de 7 anos aprendendo o alfabeto, me orgulhando por conseguir escrever meu nome.

Estava tão alterado que procurei em todo o hotel menos no lugar mais óbvio do universo: nosso quarto. Nosso Quarto. Como soa bem esta frase, faz cosquinhas em meu ouvido. Respirei fundo e abri a porta com um grande sorriso estampado na face.

-Kaopfff! – Fui atingido no meio do rosto por um vaso! Tem sorte de eu ser um anjo pois isso realmente mataria um ser humano! Enquanto meu nariz sangrava eu tentava rever os fatos e entender exatamente o porque de terem me atirado objetos decorativos na cara. Bem, eu abri a porta e lembro-me de ter tido um maravilhoso deslumbre de minha (?) Kaoru com uma toalha rosa clara inocentemente enrolada no corpo. Lembro-me de que haviam flores de cerejeira bordadas na toalha e de que suas pernas eram belamente torneadas, seu pescoço estava úmido assim como seu cabelo e... Ok, acho que mereci o vaso...

Minutos depois a porta se abriu novamente. Kaoru havia colocado um vestido de pano fino de um azul bem claro. Ele ia até os joelhos e começava ali minha adorável visão. As alças mal postas e o tecido se moldando ao corpo úmido. Tenho a impressão de que voltei ligeiramente mais pervertido do que antes.

-Bata antes de entrar!

-D-Desculpe Sessha... – Sorri me esforçando para não deixar transparecer minhas reais intenções malévolas.

-Entre logo.

Oh! Como o rosto dela fica lindo quando está brava! Essa não, sou realmente um idiota apaixonado... Mamãe isso tem cura? Se tiver coloque num lugar bem alto onde eu nunca possa pegar! Dei alguns passos dentro do quarto antes de abraçá-la. Fiquei feliz por ela corresponder sem nem desconfiar dos efeitos interessantes que o corpo dela prensado ao meu causava. Afastei-me no momento exato em que os efeitos podiam ser notados facilmente e beijei-lhe o rosto.

-Sessha estava com saudades... – Ela ficou confusa.

-Mas nos vimos há algumas horas atrás...

-Acredite, pareceram dias... – Dias insuportavelmente exilados de tudo que é bom e honesto. Foram dois meses naquela realidade! Seria só um mês, não fosse minha completa ignorância sobre moldar energia... Ela ruborizou começando a desviar o olhar para baixo. Eu realmente não achei uma boa idéia, ela pode se deparar com coisas difíceis de explicar. Em uma rápida manobra toquei em seu queixo levantando-lhe o rosto e roçando-lhe de leve os lábios. Aquilo realmente não iria ajudar... – Sessha vai tomar banho. – Me virei rapidamente correndo para o banheiro. Uma ducha fria, isso sim ajudaria.

Saí secando os cabelos com um calção preto. Kaoru estava sentada na cama revirando os canais da TV. Ruborizou novamente assim que colocou os olhos em mim. Eu juro que não foi minha intenção.

-Por acaso está tentando me seduzir Kenshin? – Admito que até eu desconfiaria de mim mesmo. Bem, já que chegamos até aqui e eu estou semi-nu mesmo...

-Não era a intenção de Sessha, mas se você quiser... – Apoiei meus braços um de cada lado do corpo dela me inclinando a centímetros de seu rosto. – Sessha pode expandir seus horizontes... – Beijei-a deixando meus sentimentos emergirem e aprofundarem o ato. Sentia a falta da sensação da saliva quente dela e dos lábios macios sobre os meus. Era realmente uma experiência agradável rever todas estas emoções. Acho que posso criar novas também, ficaria feliz se tivéssemos o dia todo livre para explorações. Afastei-me por um momento olhando-a nos olhos. Tão azuis. Eu deveria odiá-los, como posso amá-los tanto?

-Melhor nos trocarmos... – Eu posso te ajudar nisso. – Fomos todos chamados para um jantar esta noite. Um dos velhos amigos de meu pai está hospedado neste hotel. – Oh, simplesmente fantástico.

-E como Sessha deve ir?

-A minha altura, é claro.

-Creio que Sessha nunca alcançará tanto. – Ela riu me beijando de leve. Não acho que seja uma boa idéia me instigar se realmente pretende sair daqui hoje.

-Só seja você mesmo e troque-se rápido. – Não esperei uma segunda ordem, no instante seguinte já havia materializado meu terno preto e meus sapatos tinindo de lustrados. Realmente meus poderes aumentaram já que havia conseguido domar meus cabelos e prendê-los comportadamente em um rabo de cavalo alto.

-Está bom assim?

-Perfeito, agora saia por um momento para que eu possa fazer o mesmo. – Era realmente muito fofo vê-la desviando o olhar com o rosto vermelho. Sinto-me orgulhoso por afeta-la deste modo. E então, a satisfação pessoal de Himura Kenshin só aumenta! Saí do quarto respeitosamente, não tenho o costume de espiar mulheres se trocando (só de vez em quando). Fechei a porta e suspirei de alegria, foi quando uma sensação estranha me fez virar o corpo amedrontado. Senti um arrepio na espinha, seria um fantasma? Olhei para trás, não havia nada. Deve ter sido impressão, uma corrente de vento talvez. Quando voltei a olhar para perto dos elevadores no fim do corredor havia uma mulher. E subitamente a presença daquela mulher ali quase me fez urinar nas calças.

Ela era pálida, estava a aproximadamente 10 metros de mim no fim do corredor. Seus cabelos eram muito pretos presos em um rabo baixo e sua expressão simplesmente não existia, um perfeito fantasma e o conjunto branco simplesmente não para não gritar feito uma garotinha, mas aquilo era demais para mim. Um barulho do outro lado do corredor distraiu minha atenção, quando voltei a encara-la ela havia sumido.

Não! Estou preso em um filme de terror! Talvez Adrianne tivesse errado o mundo para o qual voltamos e agora seremos desmembrados por fantasmas sedentos por sangue e vida! Ok Himura, controle-se, você veio do paraíso e sabe que fantasmas não ficam por muito tempo nesse plano. Para isso servem os Desembargadores Espirituais. E mesmo que fosse um fantasma você reconheceria na hora, com certeza foi tudo coisa da sua imaginação e...

-Himura!

-AHHHHHH! –Lá se foram meus esforços para não gritar como uma garotinha. Adrianne tapou os ouvidos.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? Quer me privar da audição?

-D-Desculpe, Sessha estava distraído...

Ela cruzou os braços.

-De qualquer maneira só vim me despedir, já acabei com toda a comida do buffet. Volto amanhã bem cedo para começarmos a repassar magias.

-Esta bem... ahm... Adrianne...

-O que foi? – Ela parecia mal humorada. Acho que o buffet não foi o suficiente para ela...

-Por acaso a senhorita esta sentindo alguma energia diferente por aqui? – Ela fechou os olhos se concentrando. Abriu-os segundos depois.

-Só a sua e de seus amiguinhos.

-Nenhum fantasma ou coisa assim?

-O que aconteceu Himura? Relaxe, por enquanto o lugar está limpo, mas não abaixe a guarda. Além disso energia maligna é fácil de perceber.

-É, você deve ter razão. – Desviei o olhar me acalmando.

-Tenho de ir agora, nos vemos amanhã. – Disse simplesmente dando um mortal para trás e caindo dentro de uma fenda que deve ter aberto com seus poderes superiores de anjo alfa. Eu queria sair com estilo assim também.

Minutos depois de espera Kaoru saiu do quarto lindíssima para não usar palavras não apropriadas à censura. O vestido preto frente única moldou-lhe absurdamente bem o corpo enquanto a fenda lateral atiçava minha curiosidade. Secretamente cobicei seu dorso nu enquanto ela se inclinava para trancar o quarto. No que estou pensando? Devo ter realmente virado um pervertido sem salvação! Depois de contar até dez e respirar fundo uma infinidade de vezes ofereci meu braço a Kaoru que aceitou e juntos caminhamos até os elevadores. Obviamente elogiei-a o caminho todo.

Enquanto esperávamos o elevador aquela sensação voltou. Senti um arrepio na espinha, não tinha idéia de onde vinha aquela presença porque ela simplesmente parecia não ter absolutamente nada. Algo como uma existência vazia. Meu coração disparou quando o elevador chegou. Enquanto a porta se abria lentamente eu rezava para que não encontrasse com aquela assustadora entidade novamente. Fiquei aliviado ao constatar que o elevador estava vazio. Suspirei entrando.

Porém no momento em que me virei após apertar o botão, enquanto a porta se fechava, eu vislumbrei aquela pavorosa imagem pela fresta das portas que se fechavam. Fiquei branco de susto, agora aqueles orbes negros e sem vida olhavam diretamente para mim, eu tinha certeza disso! Queria me enfiar debaixo de algum cobertor (de preferência com a boa companhia de minha morena acompanhante) e ficar encolhido esperando passar.

-Você está bem Kenshin?

Afastei os pensamentos ruins da mente. Não foi difícil já que ouvi tão maravilhosa melodia que era a voz de minha (?) Kaoru.

-Sim, somente um pouco... cansado... – Ela ainda me olhou desconfiada, mas aparentemente decidiu não fazer mais perguntas.

Quando chegamos ao salão haviam centenas de homens elegantes com caros ternos e Mulheres em deslumbrantes vestidos. A maioria já passava da 3º Idade, mas ainda assim estavam ricamente decorados até os dentes. Subitamente alguém apareceu e felizmente não era nosso amigo espectro, mas sim um senhor bastante loiro (êta Karma) e um tanto calvo com um vasto bigode. Tinha um forte sotaque alemão.

-Ah Senhorita Kamiya é uma honra recebê-la nesta humilde comemoração. – Ele só podia estar brincando quando disse "humilde". – E quem é seu acompanhante?

-Este é Himura Kenshin, nos conhecemos há alguns meses.

-É um homem de sorte Senhor Himura.

-Obrigado. – Sorri verdadeiramente. Peguei uma taça de vinho e comecei a bebericar enquanto conversávamos com Müller-san e sua esposa que também era uma senhora muito simpática. Enquanto levava a taça à boca reparei na figura fantasmagórica atrás dos ombros de Müller-san, olhando pra mim com aquela expressão nula. Arrepiei-me até o último lindo fio de cabelo ruivo. Quase cuspi o vinho de volta. Numa atitude completamente impensada gritei :

-SAAAAAAAAI! – E atirei a taça em direção àquele ser assombroso. Porém a mulher sumiu e a taça saiu voando pela janela chamando a atenção de todos. Müller-san me encarava assustado. Devia pensar que era uma tentativa de homicídio e esperava pelo golpe final. Sua esposa e Kaoru também me encaravam com expressões de "O que raios você está fazendo?".

Eu ri nervosamente tentando aliviar a tensão que eu mesmo criei.

-Desculpe se Sessha o assustou Müller-san, este é um ritual antigo de meu país natal a... a... Angola Oriental! Significa o início de uma nova amizade. – Continuei sorrindo, ele não desfez a cara de espanto. – Ah sim, o arremesso da taça significa o desapego às coisas materiais e o grito é para assustar qualquer energia ruim que possa atrapalhar nossa futura feliz amizade, se me dá licença Sessha precisa falar por um momento com Kaoru.

Saí levando Kaoru pelos ombros, no caminho encontramos com Sanosuke de gravata borboleta com a mão levantada aos céus gritando para nos cumprimentar.

-Hey Ken... – Saí arrastando-o pelo braço, Megumi foi logo atrás.

-Onde estão Aoshi e Misao? – Perguntei.

-Na sacada eu acho.

-Temos de nos apressar. – Arrastei todo mundo até a sacada onde Misao disfrutava da companhia "expressiva" de Aoshi. Ambos estavam aparentemente admirando as estrelas enquanto tomavam algumas batidas. Fiz todos se sentarem na mesa e comecei meu insano relato sobre os acontecimentos.

-Você viu O QUE? – Sano sabiamente perguntou.

-Um Ser Espiritual não identificado. – Nem eu acredito que falei mesmo isso.

-Tem certeza de que não foi sua imaginação Himura?

-Tenho Misao, a imaginação de Sessha não o engana três vezes.

-Ele atirou uma taça pela janela, deve realmente ter algo acontecendo. – Kaoru realmente acredita em mim, obrigada, prometo demonstrar minha gratidão quando estivermos sozinhos.

-Ou o treinamento com Adrianne-sama soltou alguns parafusos. – É irônico ouvir isso de você Sano, insuportavelmente irônico.

-Sessha não está louco! – Meu estômago roncou chamando a atenção de todos há quilômetros de distância.

-Isso sim foi assustador... – Misao comentou.

-Melhor comer alguma coisa Ken-kun.

-É, seria agradável... – murmurei.

-Vou buscar alguma coisa...

-Eu vou com você Karou! – A pequena saiu em disparada, provavelmente ansiosa para aumentar o tamanho de sua trança entupindo-se de comida.

O silêncio se instalou entre aquelas criaturas loiras e eu. Estou me sentindo excluído de novo. VOLTEM MORENAS!

-De qualquer maneira Himura... – Mamãe, a pedra está falando comigo! Estou ficando ainda mais assustado. – Fique atento. Apesar de não sentir energia hostil nenhuma, nunca se sabe o que eles irão inventar.

Eu sei que sou lindo, mas não acho que mereço tanta atenção de tantos demônios. Suspirei enterrando o rosto entre os braços. Levantei um pouco a cabeça e lá estava ela novamente! Bem na minha frente perto do alambrado da sacada! Controlei o instinto de fugir gritando e balançando os braços.

-OLHEM! ELA ESTA ALI!

Todos se viraram rapidamente e a maldita sumiu! Estou começando a cansar deste enconde-esconde!

-Kenshin, não acho que a Ojou-chan vai gostar de saber que você tem imaginado outras mulheres...

Agora não é só minha sanidade, mas minha fidelidade que estão colocando a prova! Ah! Não agüento mais! É demais para minha cabeleira ruiva! Ela estava ali! Bem na minha frente com aqueles olhos opacos assustadores! Acho que realmente preciso comer alguma coisa...

-Aqui, trouxemos comida. – Kaoru voltou deixando o prato sobre a mesa a minha frente. Meus olhos brilharam ao vislumbrar a maravilhosa carne ao molho madeira.

-Obrigado! – Agradeci com tamanha emoção que senti lágrimas escaparem de meus olhos. Comecei a comer feliz como um cachorrinho esquecendo de toda a situação maluca em que havia mergulhado de cabeça.

-E como foi o treinamento de Adrianne-sama? – Megumi perguntou. Eu respondi sem parar de comer.

-Sessha achou que fosse morrer, mas aprendeu muito.

-E como é o outro plano? – A questão é que não é.

-Você não iria gostar Sano. – Talvez Aoshi gostasse. Haviam muitas pedras aonde estávamos treinando, talvez ele encontrasse alguns parentes.

Terminei de comer feliz por estar finalmente com o estômago cheio depois de tanto tempo. Duvido que uma zebra estaria melhor do que este bife. Em dado momento Kaoru me pegou pela mão me chamando para dançar. Eu fui. Seria uma boa forma de aliviar a tensão (conheço outras, mas esta eu posso fazer em público).

Haviam vários casais na pista, eu coloquei uma mão em sua cintura segurando a outra. A valsa começou. Eu não sou nenhum dançarino profissional, mas estou acima da média dos humanos normais, com certeza. Além disso, sou ruivo. Isso deve prestar para alguma coisa e eu estou louco para descobrir para que.

Enquanto bailávamos pelo salão eu só tinha olhos para os olhos de Kaoru. A atmosfera estava surpreendentemente agradável e eu me dei ao direito de relaxar.

Mas como nada é fácil para aqueles que não tem os fios dourados, enquanto dançávamos entre os vários casais eu vislumbrei em uma brecha entre os corpos aquela figura assustadora de olhos opacos. Mudei rapidamente a direção da dança tentando me convencer de que deveria ser somente um delírio, mas em pouco tempo ela surgiu novamente entre a multidão.

Comecei a suar frio. Era demais para a minha cabeça já abalada. Kaoru percebeu meu nervosismo.

-Está tudo bem?

-Ela está aqui...

-Se está falando de alguma ex-namorada, devo te avisar de que não é o momento adequado para me revelar seu passado.

-Não! Nada disso! Estou me referindo ao S.E.N.I.!

-Ahm? – Levantou as sobrancelhas.

-"Ser Espiritual Não Identificado".

-Eu achei que estava brincando quando criou o termo.

-É bastante apropriado.

-Onde ela está? Aliás, é uma mulher?

-Parece que sim... – Kaoru me olhou desconfiada.

-Espero que não esteja realmente imaginando outras mulheres enquanto está comigo...

-Kaoru! –Ela riu... todo mundo tira sarro do ruivo baixinho...

-Estava brincando. Quer voltar para o quarto?

Concordei com a cabeça. Era realmente o melhor a fazer. Dei a mão para Kaoru e saímos discretamente. Queria chegar logo no quarto, instalar uma barreira e esperar até Adrianne chegar no dia seguinte para discutir o assunto com ela. Não é minha imaginação, tem alguma coisa acontecendo e não é nada bom. Isso fede a churrasquinho, churrasquinho do quinto dos infernos!

Enquanto andávamos pelo corredor ela pareceu novamente, bem na minha frente. Agora até Kaoru poderia vê-la. Continuava me encarando nos olhos com aquele olhar opaco e sem vida.

-VOCÊ! – Gritei. Ela se virou e saiu andando virando a esquerda. – Volte aqui! – Saí correndo atrás, preparei-me para virar e quando o fiz quase quebrei o nariz na parede de concreto. O QUE? Eu tenho certeza de que havia uma passagem ali! Estou me sentindo o coiote do papa-léguas! Como pude ser enganado? Talvez esteja realmente enlouquecendo.

-Kenshin! – Kaoru me ajudou a levantar. O impacto havia sido absurdamente forte, meu cérebro ainda estava chacoalhando. – Você está bem?

-Sim, Sessha acha que sim... Mas ela fugiu.

-Ela quem? Eu não vi nada!

-Como não? Ela estava bem na nossa frente!

Ela se calou com uma expressão preocupada.

-Melhor irmos logo para o quarto.

Enquanto terminávamos o caminho até nossos aposentos eu começava a cogitar a idéia de que aquela "viagem" com Adrianne havia trazido consigo outra "viagem". Será que haviam incensos? Pozinhos brancos? Meu Deus, eu preciso descansar...

**Continua...**


End file.
